Not All Is As It Seems
by kamahpfan
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HOLD! PREOOTP! While at the Dursley's, Harry get's an unexpected visitor. But what are his intentions? And who is this strange wizard in Diagon Alley? New powers, Non-Humans, and unexpected turning of events! Some PG-13
1. The Visitor

__

The feeling was exhilarating, wandering around without a care, no worries or fears. Total freedom. Not having a face was refreshing, his existence held new possibilities. Adrenalin was pumping through his new body. His excitement grew as he discovered new scents and sounds that were before foreign to him, and the ground beneath his feet held more information that his sensitive feet were deciphering. He felt stronger than ever before in his life, and everything seemed to move in slow-motion his reflexes were so acute… And all were thanks to the anonymous package he received in the mail. He remembered the opening lines perfectly… ALL THAT IS REQUIRED IS: DARING - it can go horribly wrong, WILLPOWER - the call can be endearing, AND CHARACTER - it lessens the risk infinitely.   


Harry lay awake on his tiny bed at number four Privet Drive, where he lived with his medieval Aunt and Uncle, awaiting the yearly arrival of owls on his birthday. He couldn't wait to here what his friends had been up to on their holidays. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of Hermione, a very scholastic Muggle-born with bushy brown hair, studying for the Fifth year O.W.L.'s almost a year before they are to be sat. He gave a slight chuckle as his thoughts drifted to Ron, A tall and gangly redhead from a family of seven, plus his mother and father, who were the kindest people on the planet, being the butt of his twin brothers, Fred and George's, practical jokes.   
Harry missed them very much, and had to hold back his jealous feelings toward them for having enjoyable lives and family's that want them.   


Harry's smile vanished as the final events of the previous term played through his head yet again, sighing deeply as Cedric's frozen face came into focus. The sound of the quiet clock alarm, signalling midnight, stirred Harry from his self-pity. He reached over to his calendar and marked off another day, counting down to September first. Harry stood and opened the window, letting the breeze play over his face, as he watched for any sign of Hedwig or Pig. He desperately wanted to go to Ron's house for the rest of the summer, but doubted he would be permitted, what with Voldemort being on the loose again.   
Harry grimaced at the memory of Wormtail piercing his arm, therefore allowing Voldemort to rise again, claiming to be even stronger than what he was fourteen years ago. No matter how often people told him otherwise, Harry still felt responsible for his return to power. He made a promise to himself at the start of the holiday's, that he himself would destroy Voldemort before the end of his final year at Hogwarts, so long as he lived that long himself. Harry sighed again as he unconsciously ran his fingers over the scar on his arm.   
Why must everything happen to me, Harry thought, staring into the clear night sky? I seem to attract trouble, or get other people hurt or killed. Harry shook his head sadly and started to turn from the window when a flash of white caught his eye. Turning abruptly back to the window, Harry could see Hedwig gliding smoothly toward him, Pig following, somewhat ungainly behind her, both carrying a letter.   
  
Harry stepped aside, so as to allow them room to fly into the room unhindered.   


Pig was whizzing around the room, making a racket, and Hedwig glided onto an open book Harry had been reading. Afraid the noise would awaken the Dursley's; Harry quickly wrapped his fingers around Pig and removed his letter.   
After placing Pig in Hedwig's cage, he moved over to his snowy owl and stroked her on the head as he removed the letter she was carrying. She gently nipped him on the finger affectionately and flew over to join Pig. As Harry moved over to his bed, he threw a quick look at the book Hedwig had landed on, giving a mischievous grin as he sat down.   
I'm going to have a fun year this year, he thought to himself as he opened the letter Hedwig was carrying.   
It was from Sirius,   
  
_Happy birthday, Harry   
  
I hope the muggles are treating you alright this summer, _Harry gave a small laugh as he thought of the slave labour he had been forced to perform everyday since he arrived. Shaking his head he continued his letter, _I'm sorry I haven't got a present for you yet, but I will have a surprise for you shortly after you return to Hogwart's. I am fine, and staying with Remus, so don't worry about me. We are having a great time, so try to enjoy yourself. I know I've told you this before, but I'm going to say it again anyway. Please try and stay out of trouble this year, because now that Voldemort is back, the risk is too great to go wandering about. Follow the rules this year.   
  
Miss you terribly,   
  
Sirius   
_

Harry was smiling, knowing Sirius was safe and with Remus, but the smile left his face as he read the last half of the letter. Little did Sirius know, just how many rules he was planning to break this year. Feeling a little guilty about so blatantly disregarding the safety measures set up to protect him, he started to open the letter Pig had delivered, which was obviously from Ron.   
  
_Hey Harry, Happy Birthday.   
  
I'm sorry, but Pig couldn't carry your present. It's not that big, but if you compare it to his size, it's huge. But don't worry; I'll be able to give it to you when you arrive! Dumbledore wrote to mum yesterday saying you could come over for the rest of the summer, so we're coming to pick you up tomorrow at noon. Make sure you have everything packed to go.   
  
See ya later,   
  
Ron   
  
P.S. Hermione is here already, and has told me to tell you that she says Happy Birthday as well.   
Her present is here also._   
  
A wide grin flashed across Harry's face as he read. Finally, he was getting away from the Dursley's.   
As he stood to put the letters away, another owl flew through the open window, baring a letter with the Hog wart's seal. Knowing that it was the letter containing the list of new school supplies, he decided to open it at Ron's tomorrow. Gathering all the letter's together, Harry's eye's, yet again, fell to the book that was laying open on his desk. Deciding that it was safer to take the book with him, he threw it into his trunk then and there, before he forgot to do it later on. As he prepared himself for bed, the sudden urge to not let anyone else find the book overcame him. He quickly returned to his trunk and removed the book from inside, but as he went to place it under the floorboard, he knew that he didn't want to leave it behind either. So, after much brainstorming, Harry decided to make a secret compartment in the top of his trunk, so he could take the book with him, but not have anyone else find it. He frowned as he realized that this was the first thing he desperately wanted to keep a secret from EVERYONE. Ron, Hermione, Sirius. Even Dumbledore.   
  
Harry only got a few hours sleep, as it had taken him a good part of the night to make the compartment. He was forced to go slowly because he didn't want to wake the Dursley's by making too much noise.   
  
Harry was abruptly woken by the thunderous bashing on his bedroom door, and the sound of his Aunt Petunia's screeching voice.   
"GET UP THIS MINUTE YOU LAZY PIECE OF GOODS!!" she shouted through the door. "Your Uncle has some important client's coming over today, and I want this house sparkling clean!"   
Harry groaned as he sat up and looked at the clock. It was six thirty. Harry groaned as he got out of bed and got dressed quickly. How could she call him lazy? Harry thought as he vacuumed the lounge room floor, and cleaned all the windows in the house. If he was lazy, Dudley was a fitness instructor. Harry was starting to get worried as noon crept closer, and Aunt Petunia still wasn't letting up on the chores for him to perform. Though the real thing that was worrying him, was not having everything packed and ready to go by noon, but at what time did Uncle Vernon's clients mean to arrive?   
Harry stopped dusting the furniture, and turned towards his Aunt, who was eyeing him as if he were a mad delinquent.   
"Why did you stop? Get on with it," she told him, waving her hand at him dismissively.   
"Er, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked quietly, resulting in a sharp look from his Aunt. He waited for the normal verbal berating that followed his speaking, but it never came, so Harry took the silence as a sign he could continue.   
"Um, I was wondering, when Uncle Vernon's guests' were arriving?"   
Petunia eyed him suspiciously, as though determining whether he was worth an answer, before replying, "In one hour, so stop making noise, and keep working." Harry quickly looked at the clock on the wall, and his insides lurched.   
They would be arriving at eleven thirty. Only half an hour before Ron was due to come and collect him.   
Harry's insides now turned to ice. He didn't even know how Ron was going to pick him up this year. He threw a quick glance towards the boarded up fireplace, as the memory of how the Weasley's had arrived the previous year floated to the surface.   
Aunt Petunia had noticed that Harry still hadn't resumed working, and he must have appeared deep in thought, for she suddenly strode right up to him, pointing her finger accusingly.   
"What are you thinking about, you little leech?" she hissed. As Harry faltered for words, a thought must have occurred to her, for her eyes suddenly widened to the size of golf balls, and she started to slowly back away from Harry, who looked at her with mild concern.   
"Err, Aunt Petunia? Wha-" Harry started, but stopped as she brought her hands to her mouth, eyes now showing pure terror, looking behind him.   


Harry's heart skipped a beat as he could feel the presence of someone standing behind him.   
He swivelled quickly on his heel, expecting to see a Death Eater, but was taken by surprise as he now stared at a very furry torso. He slowly looked up towards the head of the creature, and noticed that it still hadn't made any movement to say whether it was friendly or not. Harry gasped as his eyes rested on the creatures face, which, where it not for it's human posture and sky blue fur, resembled that of a tiger, with pure white hair on it's head, reaching to it's shoulder blades, that was plaited down behind it's pointed ears, letting the rest fall freely. Its eye's were by far it's strangest feature. They were a deep violet with hues of blue and red flickering slowly. They were almost hypnotizing. Harry tore his eyes away from the dazzling eyes, and noticed that the style of dress was that of an American Indian, but it wasn't wearing a shirt, so Harry presumed it to be a male. There were even a couple of feathers' in his hair, just behind one ear, of a strange colour. The creature must have noticed the panic on Harry's face, for he suddenly dropped to one knee and bowed his head, though even after this, he still reached Harry's shoulder in height.   
"Sincerest apologies, Mr Potter. I did not wish to alarm you," He rumbled in a baritone purr. Harry's fear ebbed away as the creature spoke, for he sensed the same gentleness in Hagrid, and detected softness in the rumble of his voice. Though the creature was indeed every bit as tall as Hagrid, he wasn't as wide, not that that was such a bad thing. Harry was sure he'd fit between his shoulders at least twice, and judging by his build, he was probably stronger than Hagrid as well.   
  
Harry shook himself, as he realized he was staring, and decided to try and ease the tension. Gingerly, he approached the creature and held out his hand in greeting.   
The Feline lifted his head to look into Harry's eyes, and Harry noticed that his eyes had now turned blue, but before he could query the beast on this, He had smiled toothily at Harry and accepted the offer, with a bone crushing hand shake. Harry grimaced slightly and stifled a cry as he felt a bone in his hand shatter. Harry tried to hide the pain by bowing his head to the Feline, but he must have noticed his suddenly tense posture, and released Harry's hand, who cradled it close to his chest. The feline stood abruptly and held his hands out in front of him, as if he thought Harry would attack him, and, with eyes now red, spoke in a fearful tone.   
"My deepest apologies Harry Potter, I meant no harm to come to you, I only -,"   
Harry stopped him by raising his good hand and attempting to smile reassuringly at him.   
"It's ok, really. Hagrid used to do the same thing all the time, although he never actually broke something. But don't knock yourself about over it," he added as he saw the expression forming on the Feline's face, "I can get it fixed later on."   
The Feline seemed to be considering Harry's words, for his eyes had returned to violet, and he nodded.   
"You won't have to wait for it to be fixed though, if you permit me to touch you?" the Feline said softly, as he tentatively extended a massive hand, palm upwards.   


Harry hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to expect, but as the creature seemed friendly, he obligingly extended his injured hand.   
The Feline smiled softly at him, and very gently, cupped Harry's hand in both of his. Harry looked on curiously, as the creature's eyes started to glow an intense white, but quickly brought his eyes back to his hand as a tingling feeling started in it. A golden glow escaped the gaps in the Feline's fingers as the pain vanished from Harry's hand, and as the glow faded, the creature released Harry's hand as good as new.   
Harry stared in wonder as he flexed his fingers, not feeling any pain, and spoke in a voice full of awe.   
"That was amazing," he exclaimed, looking up into the now violet eyes, "Thank-you, you didn't have to do that, it was-"   
"I caused you harm," the Feline interrupted, "It was my duty to repair you, for it was unintended."   
Harry simply nodded his head, not wanting to press the matter.   
"But I waste precious time, so I will be brief," He said, before Harry could speak again, "My name is Kahn, and have come to tell you that you must leave this house immediately." Harry was taken aback by this abrupt statement, and didn't react strait away. Kahn stared imploringly at Harry, who visibly shook himself, and looked up at him with a worried expression.   
"He found me, didn't he," said Harry softly. It was not a question.   
Kahn nodded his head seriously, then placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, making his knee's quiver.   
"Do not be afraid, Harry Potter. You have the advantage."   
Harry shot Kahn a questioning look, who nodded back at him, with a sly grin.   
"He does not know of your new gift."   
He spoke so quietly, Harry had to lean in closer to him, but drew back quickly when he finished his sentence, panic coursing through him.   
"How do you kno-"   
Kahn held up a hand to silence him, "I was watching when you did it," he said apologetically, "but do not worry," he added, seeing Harry's worried expression, "I would not divulge such information to anyone, without your permission."   
Harry eyed Kahn with uneasiness before saying, "You wouldn't?"   
Kahn gave a slight bow of his head and replied, "I stake my honour."   


"Thank-you," Harry said, truly meaning it. As Harry turned to gather some of his belongings, he realized that Aunt petunia was still standing, as a statue, in the hallway. He shot a look at Kahn, who nodded reassuringly before stating that she would not remember his being there, and that Harry should make haste in his leaving the area. Harry quickly dashed up the stairs, to his room and collected his father's invisibility cloak, and his wand. When he returned to the living room, it was to find Kahn, with his hand hovering just above Aunt Petunia's head, emitting the strange golden glow again. Kahn lowered his hand, and Petunia, walked away from him, into the kitchen as if she had never seen him. Kahn then looked over at Harry, who was wearing a bemused expression, and gestured towards the kitchen elaborating on what he had done.   
"Do not worry," he said quietly, "she will remember only that you have done your chores, and left with your Ronald Weasley."   
"Actually, that was what I was going to ask you about," Harry said in a rush, "Ron doesn't know that I won't be here when he arrives, so-,"   
"I have already dealt with that problem, Harry Potter. He expects you to arrive later tonight, if you hurry." he said, smiling slightly. Harry nodded his thanks and turned towards the door, but turned back again as another question occurred to him.   
"Err, How am I to get my Hogwart's gear from here, to Ron's house?" Harry questioned. Kahn simply nodded at him and told him it will be taken care of, when he arrives. Harry merely nodded and threw the cloak over himself, and turned to leave. He opened the door, and realized he forgot to thank Kahn for the advanced warning, so he turned to tell him so.   
He was gone.   


__

The speed at which he could travel excited him. He knew he was already near his destination, for he had travelled there once before, and that journey had taken twice as long. He marvelled at how little of his energy had been spent on his travel, and he had been travelling near top speed most of the way. A kind of sorrow washed over him as his target came into sight, for the urge to stay as he was, almost overcame him. He still wished to wander free, into the night. However, as he turned to leave where he had tried to get to so desperately, his reason to be there returned to him….   


Harry pulled the invisibility cloak tighter around himself, as the bitter cold wind, and night air burned his exposed skin. In his rush to leave he had forgotten to get a jacket, and he was now shivering uncontrollably, and teeth chattering. At least it's not much further now, Harry thought to himself as he stumbled, almost blindly up the hill to The Burrow. He could almost imagine the warm bed that would be waiting for him, when he got there.   
Harry finally made it onto the front porch, and slid the cloak off himself after a swift glance around to make sure no one was watching him. With numb fingers, he reached out with a balled up fist and rapped on the door. Nothing. Frowning, Harry placed an ear to the door to see if he could hear any movement inside. After determining that there was indeed no movement inside the house, he knocked again, this time more forcefully, and called out, "Hello? Ron? Is anyone there!?"   
Immediately, thunderous footfalls were heard, stampeding down the stairs and towards the door. Harry took a nervous step backwards as the torrent of noise came closer. Harry was forced to cover his eyes as the door to The Burrow was flung open, and a flood of light invaded the night's darkness.   
"Oh! Harry!" came a relieved voice, louder than the rest of the jumble of voices which had started simultaneously, "Your positively frozen, come in, come in." Harry now recognized the voice to be Mrs Weasley's, and let her guide him into the house and in front of the smouldering fire, which Mr Weasley set about restarting. As Harry's eyes readjusted to the light, he saw that everyone had jumped straight out of bed, and rushed downstairs when they must have realized he had arrived. The fire was now crackling happily, and Harry rushed over to sit directly in front of it, extending his frozen hands. Ron and Hermione, who at least took the time to put dressing gowns on, both took seats on either side of Harry and gave him looks that clearly stated he had lost his mind. Ron shook his head and spoke in a hushed tone.   
"Tell me that you didn't walk all the way here, dressed in _that_," he said, staring at Harry's clothes, which were composed of a pair of jeans, a shirt, sweater and sneakers. Harry shook his head, and spoke in a still quivery voice, "I would have worn a jacket, but I was in to much of a hurry to leave, and forgot to put one on…and of course I didn't walk here. I live on the other end of the country, remember." Harry stated, looking pointedly at Ron, who gave a small smirk, before casting his eyes downwards. Hermione, however, fixed Harry with a questioning stare before asking, "But, if you didn't walk, how did you get here?"   
Harry cast a quick glance Hermione's way before focusing on his hands, and seemed to consider his answer for a longer duration of time than was necessary, for such a simple question.   
"I caught the Knight Bus," he finally answered, tensely. Hermione seemed to have noticed this, and having the ever-quick mind, presented Harry with a problem with his answer.   
"How would you be able to catch the Knight Bus, when your trunk, and _money, _have all been in Ron's room since this afternoon?"   


Harry cast a quick glance Hermione's way before focusing on his hands, and seemed to consider his answer for a longer duration of time than was necessary, for such a simple question.   
"I caught the Knight Bus," he finally answered, tensely. Hermione seemed to have noticed this, and having the ever-quick mind, presented Harry with a problem with his answer.   
"How would you be able to catch the Knight Bus, when your trunk, and money, have all been in Ron's room since this afternoon?"   
Harry looked up at her quickly, and scowled. Why did she have to pay attention to every little detail, Harry thought as Hermione waited for his reasoning.   
"What does it matter, how he got here? Really Hermione," Mrs Weasley spoke up suddenly, "I would have thought you'd be more concerned about his catching pneumonia."   
Hermione averted her eyes from everyone giving her an incredulous stare, and frowned at the dancing flames. Harry's annoyance faded as he spotted tears brimming in Hermione's eyes.   
He now felt the beginning of guilt, for he knew that Hermione would ever wish ill of him, and she was only trying to determine the answer to a problem she had found. Very hesitantly, Harry raised his hand and rested it softly on Hermione's shoulder, silently reassuring her that he knew she meant no harm.   
Hermione looked up at Harry, and smiled slightly in thanks. She opened her mouth, as though to say something, but was interrupted when everyone's attention was diverted to the kitchen. The very loud crash of shattering china, reverberated around the small area, and Ginny was standing, staring at the hand Harry had on Hermione's shoulder. Harry saw this, and quickly removed it, while shooting a nervous glance at Ron, who was trying to hide a smirk. Mr Weasley immediately stood and approached Ginny swiftly.   
"Ginny, are you all right? What happened," He asked softly, voice full of concern at his daughters' strange expression. Ginny must have realized that she had been staring, for she blushed crimson, and stooped to start cleaning up the broken china.   
"I'm sorry! They slipped, I'll clean it up," she said, as Mr Weasley knelt beside her.   
"Don't worry about the plates, sweetie," he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from picking up the pieces, "they're easily fixed."   
Pulling out his wand, Mr Weasley simple said "Repearo", and the plates magically flew back together, looking good as new. 

Abruptly, Mrs Weasley stood and strode over to the breakfast table, while pulling out her wand and said to Harry, "Have you eaten anything today, dear?"   
Harry mutely shook his head, as he had only just realized this himself. But before he could even think about this revelation, Mrs Weasley conjured a plate of hot sausages, and a loaf of bread.   
"Hot Dogs!" she said brightly, as Harry got off the floor and made his way over, to sit at the table.   
Everyone else, eagerly followed suit, and soon everyone was chatting merrily across the table, through mouthfuls of sausage.   
Once everyone had eaten themselves silent, they all said goodnight and headed off to bed. On the way up to Ron's room, and some much-needed sleep, Harry felt a hand grab his arm and pull him into some shadows.   
Harry turned to face whoever had grabbed him, and came face to face with Hermione. She was staring at him in a shrewd, calculating manner that Harry didn't appreciate. Harry crossed his arms and frowned at her, causing her to raise her eyebrows.   
"Did you want something?" He asked her bluntly.   
Her expression quickly turned to a hurt one, and she shook her head in disbelief.   
"How could you, after everything we have all gone through together, how could you so bluntly lie to us?" she said in a mournful choke. She didn't even get to the end of the sentence, before tears filled her eyes again.   
"I didn't." Harry replied stonily, and turned to leave, when Hermione spoke again.   
"See! You lied flat to my face again! What's gotten in to you?"   
Harry was getting frustrated, and for the first time, he wanted to yell at her, but held himself back.   
Without turning around to look at her, Harry practically spat, "Nothing has gotten into me, now stop poking your nose in other peoples business."   
With that he stormed up the stairs, leaving Hermione staring at his retreating back, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

After a few minutes, Harry had cooled down and was beginning to regret his harsh words. He stole a glance over to Ron, who had fallen into a deep sleep, and wondered if he would have the same reaction as Hermione, when he realized Harry was keeping things from him. Harry sighed softly and shook his head, trying to clear it of all the thoughts passing through it.   
This was supposed to make his life more enjoyable, not miserable. Sighing again, Harry rolled over in his small bed and removed his glasses.   
He would try to make it up to Hermione in the morning.   
  
Over the next few days, Harry found that this was going to be very difficult. Hermione was trying to avoid Harry, and would stay in the same room as him, for only a few minutes or for meals and such. Whenever he tried to catch her eye, or try and talk to her, she would look away and find something that she had to do, or just leave the room. Ron was quite confused at they're strange behaviour, and when Harry had told him that he told Hermione to stop being nosey, Ron was surprisingly angry with him.   
"What did you go and tell her that for!?" he told Harry, who looked sourly down at the ground.   
"I really didn't mean to snap at her. I'd just had enough for one day and sort of, lost my temper." Harry replied, dejected. Ron's expression had softened slightly, and in a calmer tone, told Harry that he had to go and apologize to her, and threatened that he would lock them in a closet together if they hadn't made up by the end of the day.   
So, rather reluctantly, Harry made his way quietly to the living room, where Hermione was immersed in a thick book. For a split second, Harry thought that it was the one he had hidden in his trunk, but as he crept closer, his panic faded as he realized that the book was, 'Hogwarts: A History'.   
"Haven't you already read that?" Harry spoke up suddenly, causing Hermione to jump and spin to see who had spoken. Her surprise quickly became defiance as she closed her book, and made to stand up.   
Swiftly, Harry moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder firmly, preventing her from leaving the chair. Hermione frowned up at him, but her expression quickly turned to defeat, as she looked into Harry's pleading eyes.   
Sighing, Hermione slumped back into the chair and waited for Harry to speak.   
Hesitating slightly, Harry sat down opposite her, resting his elbow's on his knees.   
"I'm sorry, Hermione. You were right. I lied." Harry spoke very softly and hung his head, while Hermione gazed at him pleadingly.   
"Why would you lie? I thought we told each other everything?" She replied, just as quietly.   
Harry paused for a moment, before plunging onwards.   
"I had to tell you something that sounded authentic, because… Because, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone how I got here so quickly."   
Harry couldn't believe what he was saying. Here he was, trying to apologize for lying, by covering up his lie…with another lie. It was ridiculous, and Harry was sure that Hermione would see straight through it.   
Hermione however, seemed to be considering his answer, trusting that he wouldn't lie to her, while apologizing for doing just that.   
"Why didn't you just say that you weren't allowed to tell us?" she said softly.   


Harry hesitated briefly before giving his explanation. Why was he lying to her? He could tell her anything, and until now he had. However, something in his gut, refused to let him tell her. Tell anyone.   
"I didn't want you all worrying about anything. If I'd told you that I wasn't allowed to say how I got here, you would all think that something had happened. I just don't want the year to start with something new to worry about. I have enough to worry over as it is." Harry grimaced inwardly as he spoke, but he had told at least a smidgen of truth. He did have enough worries to turn him grey.   
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't realize how much everything was getting to you lately." Hermione answered in an apologetic tone. "It's no wonder you, err - you -." She struggled to continue the sentence, and looked away.   
"Lost my temper," Harry finished for her. Hermione looked back up at Harry, and saw the regret lingering in his emerald green eyes.   
Hermione suddenly gave Harry a small smirk. "So, am I nosey?" Harry shot a grin back at her, then adopted a mock serious frown.   
"You most certainly are, I regret to say...Nosey." 

Harry smiled at Hermione, and was quite relieved to see her smile back.   


__

It was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of the way this made him feel. However, amidst all the excitement, a trickle of guilt flowed through him. He wished that they could share this with him, but that would mean admitting his mistakes. He didn't think that he could stand their rejection. He stared up, into the sparkling night sky, and sensed the coming of a storm……   
  
"Are you sure you want to come today, Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked, as they got ready to leave. They had all decided to go and visit Diagon Alley, and pick up their new school supplies, "You look ill, dear."   
She placed a hand on Harry's forehead, checking his temperature, and gazing at the dark circles starting to form under his eyes. Harry shook his head quickly.   
"Of course I want to come, I wouldn't miss it. I'm fine, don't worry about me."   
Mrs Weasley gazed at Harry in mild concern, but left it at that and took the Floo powder from the top of the fireplace. Everyone got in a line, and helped themselves to a pinch of the powder, before flying through the Floo Network, and into Diagon Alley. Fred and George immediately sought out their friend, Lee Jordan. No doubt to invent new way's to cause more trouble at Hogwart's this year, seeing as it was there're last. Mr and Mrs Weasley took Ginny and told the trio, to meet them back at The Leaky Cauldron in two hours. After they left, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Gringott's, got they're money, and then proceeded to visit the various shops and stalls, to collect the new thing's that were required for the year. They all went to Madame Malkin's and purchased new robes, for they all had grown to tall for the one's they had. On the way back to the hotel, weighed down by all their packages, Ron finally voiced what he had wanted to say all morning.   
"Are you sure you're feeling alright Harry?" He spoke up suddenly, "because you do look a little pale, mate."   


Ron was eyeing him off with a look of mild concern on his freckled face, and Hermione was gazing at him expectantly. Harry looked between them, feeling irritated. Why did everyone have to get so worked up over him? It's as if Harry didn't know when he was unwell. Well he knew exactly what was wrong with him, but he wasn't going to tell anyone the reasons behind it. Harry stopped walking abruptly, so Ron and Hermione came to a halt also, turning to face Harry, expecting an answer.   
Harry sighed inwardly as he formed the tale in his mind, wondering again why he didn't just come out and tell them the truth.   
"Listen guy's, I know that your worried about me and I appreciate it, but I'm fine," Harry paused slightly to read the expression's on they're faces, and was annoyed to find disbelief on both of them. "I'm serious, I just haven't been sleeping very well lately, OK?"   
Hermione simply nodded her head, while Ron was eyeing him questioningly.   
"How can you not be sleeping well, when your hardly ever asleep?," he said, matter of factly, "Your almost never in bed anymore."   
Harry looked at Ron with a slight sense of panic. Had he found out?   
Harry then looked over at Ron with a trace of contempt, etched on his face. Ron looked slightly taken aback at Harry's cold response, but Harry didn't really care at this point.   
"So now your keeping tab's on my sleeping hours, are you?" Harry said, cold sarcasm lacing his voice.   
Ron looked away, a hurt expression forming on his features.   
"No, I just here you walk in every night, leave, then come back at about four a.m. I don't know about you, but I call that not sleeping."   


Harry felt his anger ebb away, and scolded himself silently for his harsh reaction to his friend's words. What he had said, was in fact, very close to the truth, but Harry wasn't about to tell him the reason for his night-time outings. Seeing that Ron still bore a begrudged look, Harry decided to end the discussion.   
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It's just that, I get tired of everyone worrying about me. The slightest little things, and people drop everything and come running" he finished with a scowl. Hermione took the opportunity to speak, for she had kept silent through the discussion seeing as it involved Harry and Ron.   
"Harry, we only worry because we care about you," she said seriously. Harry looked at them both, knowing what she said was true, then looked at the ground, ashamed. How could he ever tell them that he was disregarding EVERY safety measure, that was in place solely for his protection, just so he could enjoy a sense of freedom. Harry decided that he should change the subject, for he didn't wish to continue the topic.   
"Anyway, like I said before, there is nothing wrong with me."   
As they nodded their heads, reluctantly agreeing, they heard a cold drawling voice call out from the crowd….   
  
"Not yet there isn't, Potter. However I'd be surprised if you make it to the end of this year still alive, or maybe you'll get someone else killed again."   
Draco Malfoy was edging his way towards them, through the crowded alley, with a sneer plastered on his pale features. Harry felt his blood boil as Malfoy came closer to their gathering, wanting with all his being, to throw himself at the Slytherin and to at least give him a broken nose. Draco must have noticed Harry's aggressiveness towards him, for his sneer faltered for a moment, being replaced by slight caution, before returning to it's normal over confidence.   


"Shove off Malfoy," Ron spat, as he struggled to subtly hold Harry back off Malfoy, while Hermione had balled her hands up into fists.   
"Oh, look who's here" said Malfoy with the air of sarcastic surprise. "The Weasel and the Mudblood have graced us with their woeful presence."   
He smiled coldly at their furious reactions, knowing that they could do nothing drastic in response to his words. His confidence was replaced with shock when he glanced at Harry. He was shaking uncontrollably with suppressed rage as the memory of Malfoy's father, watching with his fellow Death Eaters as Harry was made to duel with the reborn Voldemort, swam into view.   
  
Even Ron and Hermione seemed taken aback, at the extent of Harry's hatred, and had edged slightly away from him.   
Harry had never felt such rage before in his life, and he didn't know where it stemmed from, but he didn't fight the urges that were flowing through him. In this case, he almost welcomed them. Finally, when he could take his rage no longer, Harry leapt at Malfoy, who wore a look of terror.   
However, as Harry threw himself forward, he slammed into something very solid, that had stepped between them at the last instant. As Harry staggered backwards, he felt a pair of strong hands steady him.   
Harry let the stranger hold him steady as he shook his head, trying to clear it as the rage he had felt slowly vanished. Hermione and Ron quickly rushed to his side, asking if he was all right. As Harry nodded in response, he looked up at the person that he had run into.   
  
A young man of around twenty five, was giving Harry an apologetic grin, as he stared searchingly at Harry with startling blue-green eyes.   


"Sorry about that," he said in a deep, powerful voice. "I didn't see you there, are you alright?"   
"Yes, I'm fine thanks," said Harry, as the man released him from his grip. As Harry straightened up, he took a closer look at the man, who was still eyeing Harry with a touch of concern. He was quite tall, just over six feet, and was of a tanned complexion. His jet black straight hair hung from a pony tail, that reached his shoulder blades, was greying at the temples. His build resembled that of a boxer in his prime, and he gave off an aura of authority. His clothing, however, was very strange for someone found in Diagon Alley. He wore a pair of faded denim jeans, and a black singlet stretched across his broad chest. A leather knapsack, was flung over his back, and looked as if it contained only a few items. Strangely, he wore no footwear, and a piece of old leather was strapped around each wrist.   
Harry realized that he was staring, so he broke the silence amongst them.   
"Um, not to sound rude or anything, but….are you a Muggle that knows how to get in here?" he said cautiously as he eyed the man's clothing. Surprisingly, the man laughed at the question.   
"Don't worry, your not the first wizard to ask me that, and to answer it, no I'm not a Muggle." he replied kindly. Harry saw him pause briefly to throw a glance behind himself. As he turned back around, Harry heard him chuckle, and he shook his head. Seeing Harry's questioning glance, he gestured behind him and said, "Your other friend seems to have left you behind."   
Harry had completely forgotten that Malfoy had been there, and stepped sideways to look around the man.   
A scowl appeared on Harry's face as he looked back at him. "He, is not our friend, and that's putting it mildly."   
The man simply nodded, leaving it at that, knowing that it wasn't his place to interfere. Suddenly his face wore the expression of mock horror, and he gave a short bow. "But how rude am I? For I have not even introduced myself to you and your friend's. My name is Hank O'Fallen."   
Although Harry had never met Hank before, he was sure he knew him, but he wasn't sure how. None the less, he accepted the hand that Hank extended, as did Ron and Hermione, each stating their names. Harry was very surprised at Hank's reaction to the sound of his name. Most other wizards did a double take, and their eyes raked his hairline to see if they could spot his scar. However Hank had merely nodded politely, and smiled at him.   


"A pleasure to meet you all," he told them, kindly. "However," he said as he straightened up, "I delay you from arriving at your planned destination, so I will hold you up no longer."   
Hank gave them a short nod of farewell, and as he left, he said over his shoulder, "I hope to meet you all again soon."   
Harry, Ron and Hermione all gave a small wave at Hank's retreating back, then set about picking up the item's that Harry had unconsciously flung aside, just before Hank's timely arrival.   
As Harry picked up 'A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration,' he through another glance towards Hank's area, still not shaking the feeling that they had met before.   
"He was very pleasant, wasn't he?" said Hermione. "Even if he did dress a little strangely."   
Ron shook his head in exasperation as he heard Hermione's last words.   
"Hermione, he was dressed like a Muggle, and *your* a Muggle born. Remember? How can you say that he dresses strangely when you used to dress in that stuff as well !"   
Hermione shot Ron a dark look, before continuing gathering items.   
"For your information Ron, no Muggle in London would dress in that assortment of clothing on a day like this," she pointed out while looking pointedly at the sky, which was very dark and threatened rain, at the least.   
"All the more reason to get back to the Leaky Cauldron," spoke up Harry, butting into the growing argument. Ron and Hermione gave a quick nod in agreement, before picking up the rest of Harry's gear and setting off to meet the others.   
  
Back at The Burrow, Fred and George had taken Ron aside to give him a gift. At first, he was rightfully reluctant, but after they promised that it wasn't another prank, he left with them. As they rounded the corner, Fred caught Harry's eye, and gave him a wink before continuing with his brother's.   
Harry smiled as he turned back towards Hermione, who had seen Fred's message. She gave Harry a piercing look before whispering to him, "What are they going to do to him?. They're not going to use him as a guinea pig again are they?, because if they are - ," she had started to stand, and follow the twin's, when Harry had silenced her by holding up his hands, and motioning for her to resume her seat.   
Hesitantly, she complied and was now patiently waiting for Harry's reason to be so sure of the Twin's honesty.   
"Look, they're not playing a trick on him," Harry told her quietly. "They're only doing what I asked them to do at the end of last term."   
Hermione was eyeing him expectantly, silently telling him to elaborate.   
Harry sighed before resigning himself to the fact, that he was going to have to tell her what he had done on the train, after she and Ron had left the compartment. "After you and Ron walked out of the train, I gave Fred and George my Tri Wizard winnings."   
Hermione looked shocked, and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when Harry raised a hand saying he hadn't finished. "I told them it was for the joke shop, but that they had to buy Ron some new dress robes with some of it."   
Almost on cue, Ron came bursting into the room, wearing very hansom burgundy robes, made of silk with golden trimming embroidered around the hemline on the bottom and on the neckline.   
"Hey guy's! Look what Fred and George got me! Aren't they great," he was positively ecstatic about having something that was brand new, and not a hand-me-down. Harry couldn't blame him though.   


While Ron was showing off his robes to Hermione and Ginny, who had come over to see what the commotion was about, Harry snuck a look towards the doorway, where Fred and George stood, beaming at their little brother. He nodded his head towards them in silent thanks, and they gave him a thumb's up in reply.   


Finally, the first of September arrived, and The Burrow was a hive of activity. People were rushing in every which way, making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything, while Mrs Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, making sandwiches for everybody.   
When everyone was sure they had everything, they all hauled their trunks out onto the lawn, and waited for the taxi's that Mr Weasley had phoned.   
Harry checked the new watch that Ron had got him for his birthday, and saw that it was nine o'clock.   
If they didn't hurry, they all would miss the Hogwart's Express. As the minute's passed by, they were giving each other nervous glances, wondering where the taxi's could have gotten. As the clock reached ten thirty, Mr Weasley threw his hands up in exasperation.   
"Alright, that's it! Everybody back into the house. It's time for desperate measures." He opened the door to the house, and ushered everybody inside. As soon as they were all gathered in the lounge room, Mr Weasley went to the fireplace and retrieved the Floo Powder from the hearth. He motioned for everyone to keep back, as he threw a handful into the flames. As the emerald flames erupted, Mr Weasley pulled out his wand and said a strange incantation. While Harry was still trying to work out what effect the words would have had on the flames, Mr Weasley spoke to everyone in unison.   
"OK everyone, we're taking the Floo Network into Platform 9 ¾. Molly," he said in a rush, motioning towards the fire. "You take Ginny through first, then Fred and George after you, Err, Ron - You go with Hermione, and I'll follow you, with Harry." Everyone merely nodded to acknowledge that they understood, before taking their appropriate place in the line towards the fire.   
Harry watched as Mrs Weasley and Ginny, shouted, "Platform 9 ¾!," and were instantly whisked away in the green flames. Fred and George followed suit, followed by an uncharacteristically awkward, Ron, and Hermione. As they vanished from view, Harry and Mr Weasley stepped into the warm flames. Harry held onto his trunk a little tighter, not wanting to lose it through the journey, considering what was hidden in it. Harry chanced a quick look at the time before he prepared himself for the rough ride ahead of him. It was a quarter to eleven. Bracing himself, Harry drew a deep breath and hollered, "Platform 9 ¾!" in unison with Mr Weasley. As Harry saw Mr Weasley, Hedwig and his trunk vanish, he suddenly experienced the sensation of being stuck in place, wanting to move, but unable to.   
Abruptly, he felt himself being thrown from the fire, as though discarded like a piece of garbage.   
Harry landed heavily on the opposite side of the room, and stood up shakily, panic and uncertainty coursing through him. Why wasn't he able to travel the Network? He had been able to not that long ago, when he ventured to Diagon Alley. But now Harry had no way of reaching King's Cross Station. Harry suddenly smiled knowingly. At least, no legal way of getting there…..   


__

He couldn't believe how the situation always arose to his convenience, every time he wished to escape. He ran through the streets, oblivious to the screaming that was following his passage. He needed to go faster, to push his limits and see how much he could take. He looked around to regain his bearings, ignoring the rain that was pelting down upon his body, and leapt off towards his target once more…..   
  
  
Harry rounded the corner of the alleyway he had taken as a shortcut, trying to shave as much time off the trip as he could. He sprinted up the street towards Kings Cross, nearly slipping over more than once on the way. He looked at his watch again to see if he was able to make it in time, and saw through the water droplets, that it had just gone quarter past eleven. Harry let out a despairing groan as he slowed down to a jog, and wondered if the barrier would still be open.   
Panting slightly, he entered King's Cross and cast a quick look around. Nothing seemed out of place, so he headed towards the ticket box between platform's nine and ten. Harry cast a discreet glace towards all the muggles, to see if anyone had noticed his arrival, and when he was satisfied no one was looking his way, leant up against the barrier.   
Immediately, Harry felt himself fall sideways through the magical doorway, and only just caught himself before falling to the concrete. Harry straightened up quickly and looked around, to find the platform deserted, and the Hogwart's Express was nowhere to be seen.   
Harry sighed and resigned himself to the fact, that he would have to find his own way to Hogwart's this year. As he ambled over to the train tracks, he felt a little dismissed, for there wasn't even a note left for him. Though he thought to himself, Mr Weasley probably apperated back to The Burrow, when he realized that Harry hadn't arrived with his belongings, but Harry had left so soon afterwards, he probably missed him by a good few minutes. And they certainly wouldn't expect him to turn up here so soon afterwards.   
Harry sighed again as he decided that he would have to get to Hogwart's the same way he got here. Not that he didn't like it, but it meant explaining himself to more than just Hermione. Dumbledore would want to know this time as well, as would Professor Snape, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the family. He knew that the scene would grow ugly, when he told them that he couldn't tell them how he got there. Dumbledore would bide his time, until he was ready to tell him. Harry was sure of that, but Professor Snape would almost certainly demand on the spot, for Harry to divulge the way he had gotten to the school so quickly, and accuse him of breaking every law in existence in the process.   
Although Harry would call, 'every law in existence,' a bit of an exaggeration, he would agree with Snape, though he would never admit that to his face.   
  
Reluctantly, Harry set off down the tracks, in the direction of his school.   


As he travelled, he tried to come up with a good explanation, for his speedy arrival, but nothing really convincing came to mind. This wasn't going to be easy. 


	2. Explosions

Hey Guy's!! This chapter has already been posted because I've already got a descent amount of this story on file. This is my very first Fanfic and it was started a year ago, (and is still going…) I'll probably post a new chapter a week … Maybe less. Please review!!  


****  
  
_The weather was worsening as his journey continued. The rain and wind was battering his tired and weary body as he ran through the marshes and swampland. It was getting late, and he feared that he wouldn't make it in time. He paused for a moment, looking into the black sky just as a flash of lightning coursed through it, and guessed that he should be very near his final destination…..   
_  
  
Harry was completely drenched and shaking uncontrollably, as he trudged through the muddy soil. His feet were numb with cold, and the feeling in his legs was starting to fade also. He hugged his body closely with his frozen arms, as he tried to steady himself in the furious wind, and wiped the rain from his glasses so he was able to see where he was. Harry paused briefly and looked at his dark surroundings and saw a faint glimmering in the distance. He quickened his pace as he ran towards the light, and heaved a great sigh of relief as he saw Hogsmeade come into view. Harry's breathing was now very laboured as he fought to stay conscious. His entire body felt frozen to the core, and his vision was blurring.   
Harry stumbled into town and vaguely made his way towards the train station. As he made his way to the platform, he started to here the sound of voices, coming from its general direction.   
Harry swatted his sopping hair out of his eyes as he arrived onto the platform, trying to find any of his friends. His vision blurred violently again, as he heard someone call his name. Harry tried to focus his eyes, but the blackness was threatening to envelop his vision, and he staggered sideways, losing his balance, and felt himself falling. Harry felt a pair of strong arms prevent him from hitting the floor, and someone familiar called his name yet again, as the darkness overcame him.   


The familiar scent of disinfectant and cleanliness, invaded Harry's reawakening senses and his groggy mind immediately knew where he was.   
He was in the Hospital Wing. Again.   
Harry opened his eyes blearily, and reached towards the bedside cabinet, where he knew his glasses would be resting. Harry placed them over his eyes, and sat up in his bed, looking around. Nothing looked new in the room itself, and Harry had already seen too much of it to pay it much attention, so instead, he scanned the room for anyone he knew. He felt a little disappointed that no one was there, waiting for him to wake up. But he was also grateful, for it meant he didn't have to face the coming questions just yet.   
  
Suddenly, a very hairy, big, black something leapt out from underneath Harry's bed, causing him to give a shout of surprise. After the indicial shock, Harry saw that it was Sirius, now with both paws on the edge of Harry's bed, and giving him an apologetic look, for startling him. Harry nearly jumped for joy, but settled for giving Sirius a fierce hug around the neck.   
"Hi! It's nice to see you, and don't look so worried," he said, patting Sirius on the head as he wagged his tail. "You just startled me."   
Sirius gave Harry a little bark, before tearing out of the hospital wing. Probably fetching Dumbledore, Harry thought, grimacing. He turned out to be quite right, but Dumbledore was not alone. He had been accompanied by Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, and someone that Harry was not expecting to ever meet again.   
It was Hank O'Fallen.   


"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore, as he approached Harry's location. "You had us rather worried, for a while there. By the time you arrived in Hogsmeade, you were already suffering from severe exposure."   
"How long have I been here, sir?" Asked Harry, as Sirius jumped up onto the bed, and stretched out beside him.   
"Not to worry, Harry. You haven't missed any classes yet this year. You were brought here by Remus and Mr. O'Fallen last night." He replied, gesturing towards the two people standing behind him.   
O'Fallen stepped forward and extended his hand towards Harry.   
Dumbledore must have seen the look of surprise that Harry was giving O'Fallen, for he smiled and said, "Mr. O'Fallen is our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Harry. Remus has also agreed to resume his position of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts."   
Harry grinned broadly at Remus, who returned it brightly.   
"I'm very relived that your back, Professor Lupin…and thanks for taking care of Snuffles."   
"It was my pleasure Harry." said Lupin with a lopsided grin at the dog, sitting next to Harry.   
Harry then turned to O'Fallen and his look of surprise returned in full force.   
"You should have told us…" he said, with mild indignation as he raised his hand.   
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter," he said softly as Harry took his hand. "I had hoped we would meet again."   
"You've already met? How? When?" Said Remus, looking confused. O'Fallen just smiled at Remus, and slapped him gently on the shoulder.   
"Don't look so worried, Remus. We err…*bumped* into each other at Diagon Alley, a little while ago. I felt I should introduce myself."   
Remus simply looked bemusedly between the two of them, before shaking his head and laughing nervously.   
"Does he…?" he began, but was cut off by O'Fallen's abrupt answer.   
"No." he said simply, shaking his head.   
Remus gave Hank a knowing look, before glancing over at Harry, who was giving them both a questioning glare, and decided it was best to change the subject. Snape must have noticed the situation, for he suddenly broke the tense silence.   
"But, to more pressing matters." he said to everyone quietly, before throwing a piercing look at Harry.   
Harry had been waiting for this, ever since he saw Snape walk through the door.   
"Surely, Mr. Potter, you know the great distance between Platform 9 ¾ and Hogsmeade?"   
Harry simply nodded his head numbly, waiting for the penny to drop. Snape smiled, ever so slightly, before continuing.   


"So then, you are aware of the amount of time it would take, if someone were to miss the train, to travel that great distance."   
Snape's eyes glittered as Harry nodded silently. Harry was on the verge of full blown hysteria. What would they do? Would he be expelled?, and forced to live with the Dursley's snide remarks about him not finishing school, for the rest of his life.   
But Harry did not have to wait for his fateful question to arrive, for Dumbledore had spoken up, while giving Severus a knowing look.   
"Now, now Severus. You know that you do not have to ask your next question," said Dumbledore, who was now, very strangely, tapping the side of his head with his forefinger.   
Harry glanced sharply at Dumbledore, before turning his gaze towards Snape, who was staring at Dumbledore curiously. Suddenly, realization flashed across Snape's features, and he nodded his apology to Albus, with a very small smile touching his lips.   
"It must be fast," he said simply. Remus was looking very confused at the conversation, and Hank remained impassive. Albus spotted this, and spoke to Snape directly.   
"That may be true. But this discussion can be continued at a later date. Mr. Potter should get some more rest, as he will start classes with his friends tomorrow."   
Everyone nodded they're agreement, before bidding Harry farewell and departing. Before Dumbledore closed the doors to the hospital wing, he told Harry that he would be allowed to sleep in the dorms tonight, and that the new password was 'Dragon breath', before giving Harry a small wink and leaving.   
  
Harry lay back against the headboard, with his mind reeling from what had just occurred. Harry was positive that Snape was about to ask him how he had arrived so quickly, considering the distance he would have travelled…However, Dumbledore had then prevented him from asking, as if they both knew something. Remus had asked O'Fallen if Harry had known something, to which Hank had abruptly answered, so Remus couldn't finish his question. Then there was the fact that Harry still felt as if he had met O'Fallen somewhere else, before he had collided with him in Diagon Alley.   
All these occurrences where jumbled up in Harry's head, as Madame Pomfrey gave him a last check over before sending him towards Gryffindor Tower.   


Harry wandered through the halls and passages unseeingly, as he replayed the events that had occurred shortly beforehand, back through his mind. The fact that Dumbledore stopped Snape from asking the question that even Dumbledore should have wanted answered, was still nagging Harry at the back of his mind. What did he know? Or what was he hiding from him?  
Harry suddenly found himself at the portrait of the fat lady, so he gave the password and stepped through the doorway. As he entered the common room, he glanced towards the corner that they usually sat in, in time to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George rush over to where he was standing, all demanding to know if he was alright, and how he had gotten to Hogsmeade, after he failed to arrive at the Hogwart's Express with Mr. Weasley.   
As they all settled down, and returned to the corner near the fireplace, Ron asked what everyone had been trying to ask, since Harry had turned up on the Weasley's porch in the middle of the night.   
"So, go on Harry. Tell us how you got to Hogsmeade so fast? I mean it takes us a good seven hours by train, and you only had your own steam to go on, and arrived just after us. Plus you had to get from our house, to the platform." He said this all very fast, and in one breath, so Harry had to pause and decipher what was said, before he could answer properly.   


"Err…well…I…err," Harry stuttered, not sure on how he could avoid giving a direct answer, but was saved when Hermione spoke up suddenly.   
"Ron, how could you ask him that? I mean, Harry could have died, and all your worried about was how he managed to get here." she said hotly, frowning at Ron, who gave her a dark look.   
"As I recall, Hermione, you did exactly the same thing, when he got to our house disguised as a block of ice."   
Harry turned his eyes back to Hermione, knowing why she had spoken up when she did. Harry thought that she had probably figured out that he arrived in Hogsmeade, the same way that he got to the Burrow. However, Hermione already thought that Harry was not permitted to say how it was accomplished, so had tried to get Harry out of his dilemma, only to get herself into one instead.   
Hermione stared daggers at Ron before replying, "Well that situation was hardly as serious as this one *could* have been. Harry wasn't half dead when he got to The Burrow, was he?"   
She stared pointedly at Ron, who averted his gaze briefly, before turning back to Harry looking apologetic.   
"Sorry, mate. I was just curious you know. I really was worried that you might not -"   
Harry cut him off by raising his hands and shaking his head.   
"I know that you were only curious, as are the rest of you I'm sure," he added to the others gathered around him, "And I'm fine. So you don't have to worry about that either. However, I'm sorry to say that I can't tell you all how I got here."   
Harry was unable to continue for a moment, for all bar Hermione had raised their voices in disagreement.   
After Harry and Hermione had managed to settle everyone down, Harry finished what he was going to say. "I know, that you all want to know…but you can't yet. Believe me when I say, that I will tell you eventually." He looked them all in the eye in turn, until he had received an acknowledgement to his words. When he reached Ron however, he simply gave Harry a sneer and stood abruptly and promptly stormed off, up the boy's dorm staircase. Harry gazed at Ron's retreating back until he vanished, then heaved a heavy sigh of defeat, before leaning back in his chair. Ginny spoke into the rapt silence that had fallen over the group.   


"Don't worry Harry. He'll get used to the idea eventually. We understand if you can't tell us yet." she told Harry softly, gesturing to her brothers and Hermione, who all nodded.   
"Yeah," said Fred, tilting his head in Ron's previous location, "don't worry about the little git."   
"He'll just have to deal with it." said George, standing up and stretching. Fred soon followed suit, and both left to go to bed, after telling Harry they were happy to see he was alright. After all, you can't win a Quidditch Cup without a Seeker, can you.   
After bidding the twins goodnight, Ginny stood and declared that she would do the same. As she passed Harry's chair, she quickly grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry looked up at her in surprise, and saw tears forming in her brown eyes. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she said in a shaky voice, "I'm really glad that your ok, Harry."   
Harry simply stared back at her, words failing him. Abruptly, Ginny released Harry's hand and strode quickly to the girl's dormitory, and disappeared.   
Slowly, Harry returned his eyes to Hermione and gave her a confused look. She shrugged in response, and returned the gaze, before leaving for bed as well. Before she reached the staircase however, Harry had rushed over, and pulled her aside.   
"What is it Harry?"   
"Oh, nothing really important. I just wanted to thank you, for getting me out of that tight spot earlier."   
She smiled wearily at him before placing her hand on his shoulder.   
"Your welcome. I know that Ron will come to his senses too, so don't lose any sleep over it, OK?"   
Harry nodded at her, and she turned and walked up the staircase to bed, which is what Harry did immediately after she vanished from his view.   
After getting changed, Harry climbed into his large four poster, and glanced at Ron's closed curtains before pulling his own, and drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning at breakfast, Ron still refused to talk to Harry. As soon as Harry walked into the Great Hall, he scowled, stood from his seat, and moved over to were Seamus and Dean sat. Harry began to feel frustrated at Ron's behaviour, and started to approach his location intending to scorn him, but was abruptly grabbed from behind, and forced to sit at the table. Harry angrily turned to face whoever held him back, expecting to see Hermione giving him a reproachful look, but was shocked to find Ginny, grasping the back of his robes. Harry shook himself out of her tight grasp, and tried to keep his voice under control.   
"Why'd you stop me? I wasn't going to do anything." he hissed at her, failing to hide his anger.   
Ginny looked doubtful, and raised her eyebrows at him.   
"I would call, storming over there and knocking him out, something."   
"I wasn't going to knock him out," Harry replied sheepishly, avoiding Ginny's knowing gaze.   
Seeing her cross her arms in disapproval, at his attempt to beat up her brother, Harry sighed and felt his anger ebb away, as he saw the hurt in her eyes.   
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I know that he's your brother, and that you love him. But this doesn't concern you. It's between me and him, ok?" he told her gently, taking her hand. Ginny bit her lip, and looked at Harry with tears in her eyes, trying to speak steadily.   
"It concerns me when you want to hurt him. I don't understand Harry? You would never *want* to hurt anybody, let alone Ron. Why would you want to now?" she asked him, desperately. Harry looked away from her, not sure if he even knew the answer to that himself. His temper was starting to get the better of him lately, and it was beginning to bother him. He never used to be so hot under the collar, so why was he now? And over the most trivial things. Well, even Ginny had to admit that getting mad at Malfoy is completely normal, however, he had also started to lash out at, or think about hurting, his closest friends. Add to that, the fact that he was deliberately lying to almost everybody that should know the information he had. Harry nodded to himself as he agreed that Ginny's point was completely valid, but Harry didn't wish to bring it to anyone's attention, for fear of being thought of as weak.

"Harry look at me…"   
Harry felt Ginny's hand upon his chin, and turn his face upwards, to meet her eyes. He could see understanding, shine in her brown eyes as Ginny smiled sweetly at him. Harry opened his mouth to apologize for what he had wanted to do to Ron, but Ginny stopped him by placing her fingers over his lips.   
"It's ok Harry. You don't have to apologize. I know you have a lot on your mind right now, so being a little short tempered is understandable, but I don't want to see you hurt anyone…"   
She spoke to Harry so gently, that he felt his body relax, and some of his tension left his mind.   
As Harry continued to look at Ginny, he realized that he never actually *noticed* her before. The way that her face had grown out of it's childlike looks, and her flaming red hair, now reaching down below her shoulders, shone in the sunlight pouring through the ceiling. Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of giggling. Harry shook himself and noticed that the person giggling was Hermione, who had snuck up behind Ginny while they had been staring at each other. Both Harry and Ginny blushed furiously, and looked anywhere but at each other, which seemed to make Hermione giggle even harder.   
Harry turned away, not wanting Hermione to notice just how embarrassed he was, when his eyes fell upon Cho, over at the Ravenclaw table. He smiled to himself nervously. Had she seen his and Ginny's behaviour? Harry looked away before Cho noticed his eyes on her, and chanced a glance at Ron.   
Harry felt his chest tighten as he saw the expression that Ron was casting his way.   


Cold fury was etched upon Ron's face, as Harry saw his eyes flick between Ginny and himself, then lower to where their hands lay, still grasping the other. Harry snapped back to face Ginny and Hermione, and tore his hand from Ginny's grip, while trying to get her to look in Ron's direction. Ginny looked at Harry, bewildered by his strange behaviour, but also looked hurt at the manner he had released her hand.   
By now, Hermione's giggling had subsided and she was now peering at Harry with slight concern.   
"Harry? What's the matter?" she asked him quietly, as she too, looked between Harry and Ginny, frowning slightly at Ginny's injured expression. Harry looked up at her, and found his words wouldn't leave his mouth. He had tried to tell them, that Ron saw them holding hands and looked ready for a homicidal rampage, but found that he didn't wish to tell them, that for a fleeting instant, he had been afraid of Ron. Harry was still questioning this, when he felt a sudden rise in the tension about him. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ginny, only to find them staring at a point somewhere behind him. Nervously, Harry shot a glance over his shoulder, and leapt to his feet at what he saw.   
Ron was approaching him with a dark look in his eyes, and his hands balled into fists. Harry started to back away slowly, towards the entrance hall, while trying to avoid the curious looks he was receiving from a good percentage of the school. Ron's pace had quickened, and was looking infuriated, but as Harry thought Ron was about to throw himself at him, something jumped between them.   


Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding, when he registered the long red hair of Ginny, who was now facing her brother. Ron looked at Ginny in complete shock, before regaining his composure, and trying to step around her to get to Harry. Harry couldn't see Ginny's face, so didn't know what she was thinking, but he continued to slowly back away. By now, most of the great hall was interested in what was happening over at the Gryffindor table, as was some of the staff, who were remaining in their seats until it got out of hand.   
Ron turned angrily to Ginny and spoke venomously at her.   
"What do you think you're doing? Defending him?"   
Harry stopped abruptly, aghast at Ron's manner towards his sister. How could he speak to her like that?   
Ginny's posture suddenly stiffened, and she spoke to Ron heatedly in response.   
"What do you think *your* doing? Huh? I'm sure attacking your best friend is a real refreshing way to start a day."   
Ron looked taken aback at Ginny's aggressiveness, but quickly seemed to grow angrier.   
"Best friend? Him?" Ron threw a dirty look Harry's way before continuing. "Friend's don't keep secrets, Ginny. And they sure as hell don't go around hitting on their sister's either." he finished, sneering   
"I didn't *hit* on her, Ron," Harry suddenly spoke up, "we were only talking about -,"   
"I don't care what you think you were doing…Potter!" Ron spat at Harry, who flinched at being referred to by his surname, by his friend. "But from where I was sitting, it sure as hell didn't look like you were only talking."   
Harry felt as though Ron had kicked him in the gut, and both Ginny and Hermione, were looking at him as if he had done just that. Hermione found her voice first, and fixed Ron with a look of complete disgust.   
"How could you call him that!? He's your best friend!!"   
Ginny was shaking her head at Ron with sorrow, and backed up into Harry, who was still in shock. He couldn't believe that Ron had called him 'Potter'. Only the Slytherins' had ever called him that. By comparison, even Voldemort had called Harry by his name.   


Ron rounded on Hermione when she spoke, and glared at her in disbelief. "Friend? That?," he spat, pointing at Harry, "how can I call that a friend? How can you?" sneered Ron, facing Hermione again. Ron stepped closer to her and lowered his voice slightly. "He's been keeping secret's from us Hermione, and lying to us about it."   
Hermione looked up at Ron sharply, then glanced briefly at Harry, who grimaced at Ron's accusation, knowing it was true. Ginny however seemed to think differently, for she abruptly stepped away from Harry and approached Ron and Hermione.   
"Why on earth would Harry lie, Ron? Especially to you. To us."   
Ron turned back to Ginny, wearing a slight smirk.   
"I don't know, why don't you ask him…seeing as you're *so* close." he said, sarcastically. Harry couldn't see Ginny's reaction on her features, but her next action proved exactly what she thought of that statement. Ginny stepped up close to Ron, and slapped him forcefully across the face, causing him to stagger back a couple of steps. Ginny turned on her heel, and stormed out of the great hall, all eyes following her. Ron stared after her, with an extremely injured expression, placing a hand to his cheek, before turning back to Harry and staring at him in hatred. Harry couldn't take any more negativity, and turned to leave the great hall after chancing a quick glance at Hermione, who looked torn between horror and satisfaction at Ginny's action.   
Harry burst out of the great hall, now believing that his situation with Ron had now gotten infinitely worse. Not only did Ron know that Harry had lied to them at The Burrow, but now he also thought that Harry was hitting on Ginny…an idea that he obviously didn't like, and now Ron believed that Harry had turned his sister against him. Harry leant up against the stone wall and slid down to a sitting position, suddenly feeling very depressed. 

Classes hadn't even started yet, and he had already had a falling out with both of his friend's. Sure he patched things up with Hermione, but Harry didn't really count that, for he had lied to her in order to make peace with her. Harry was sure that she would be just as angry at him, if she were to find that fact out. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool stone, wondering just how long it would take Ron to cool off and start to think straight. Surely it wouldn't take as long as it had the previous year, when Ron believed that Harry had placed his own name into the Goblet of Fire. Harry grimaced at the thought of spending the first few weeks or more of school, being ignored or dismissed by his friend.   
Harry's emotions' were in turmoil. He had never felt so conflicted before. He was excited about what he was, and the freedom it gave him, yet his excitement vanished and was replaced with sorrow, at the thought of lying to his friends' and teachers about it. Harry also felt anger towards the same people, for continually pushing at him to divulge every ounce of information that he knew, that they might not. The anger that comes with these thoughts though, are replaced with despair at the possibility of losing his friends' due to his keeping secrets from them, about that knowledge.   
Harry raised his hands and began to massage his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. He was thinking to much. Harry sighed as he stood and thought that all this trouble probably would have been averted if he'd simply told his friends' in the first place. His own selfishness had gotten him into this mess, and Harry was sure that Ron and Hermione would hate him for not telling them, if he managed to work up the courage *to* tell them. Harry smiled as he recalled Ginny's reaction to Ron calling him a liar. She had such faith in him, and seemed to understand the workings of Harry's mind; trusting that he would inform everyone of what he wished to tell, when he was ready.   
Harry furrowed his brow while he wandered aimlessly, as he realized that he didn't feel so tense or confused, while she was around him. It was only after she left his presence, that all of Harry's insecurities and worries returned to him. Forcefully.   


Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of the slight buzzing sound that had formed while he wandered the halls, lost in thought. Harry stopped and removed his glasses, for he had begun to see white dots appear in front of his eyes. Harry shut his eyes and rubbed at them furiously, all the while the buzzing in his head grew more forceful. As Harry placed his glasses back onto his head, the floor seemed to give an almighty lurch, as Harry felt a dizzy spell hit him with force. Harry stumbled sideways, trying to find the wall blindly, through the whiteness clouding his vision. He could barley hear his footsteps upon the floor, for his hearing had gone strangely muted. Harry barely noticed as his body hit the floor, his balance finally leaving him. Harry's breathing was now coming in short gasps, and his vision was fading in and out of focus, as he rolled over onto his back. He tried to get up, but fell back to the floor, for he felt so weak that he couldn't even lift his head from the floor anymore. As Harry's vision started to fade again, he heard some loud noises nearby, that he couldn't recognize because of his strange deafness. Someone shouting? Harry vaguely felt someone grab him by the shoulders, and shake him, speaking. He tried to speak, but no longer had the will to stay conscious…   
  
"You have my assurances Sirius…there is no need for concern."   
"Albus, people don't just pass out for no reason."   
Harry could hear the dispute as a distant echo, as he slowly came back to consciousness.   
"There is a perfectly good reason for this Sirius. It was by no means sinister, in any way. Did you see him eat anything at breakfast this morning? For if you did, your eyes must be a great deal better than mine. He is exhausted Sirius, nothing more. The combination of to much exertion, not enough sleep and food, has simply caught up with him."   
There was a stiff silence following this statement, until Harry stirred. He could still hear a slight hissing in his ears, and he still felt a little weak, but Harry still opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Immediately, Harry saw a blurry figure dart over to him, and place a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from rising.   
"Lay down, Harry." It was Professor Lupin. "You need to rest."   


Harry sighed softly as he allowed Lupin to push him gently back into the pillows. Harry stared at the blurry figures that had surrounded his bed, recognizing the outlines of Dumbledore and Sirius, and someone standing behind them, as if hiding, that he couldn't recognize properly. Harry felt Remus lean over to his cabinet, and retrieve his glasses for him, before placing them on Harry's head. As everyone came into focus, the figure in the background tried to slink out of sight, but wasn't fast enough, for Harry had caught a glimpse of flaming red hair just as they hid behind Sirius. Harry smiled weakly before looking up at Sirius, who looked very relieved to see him awake.   
"Nice to see your finally awake, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly, "You gave us quite a scare, before we discovered the reason behind your condition." he added, peering over his half-moon glasses sternly, though smiling. Harry grimaced slightly, waiting for Sirius to scold him for not taking better care of himself. Sirius must have noticed Harry's worried look, because he settled for shaking his head in disapproval at him, before settling himself on the side of Harry's bed and giving him a reassuring smile.   
Harry now looked over to where Sirius was standing, for the person that *was* hiding behind Sirius, was caught by surprise when he moved to Harry, and was now standing still, looking awkward.   


Harry immediately felt anger flow through him as he stared at Ron, who was now returning the cold stare he was receiving from Harry, as the memory of Ron's behaviour earlier on, swam into focus.   
Seeing their reaction towards each other, both Sirius and Remus threw confused glances at both of them, before asking in unison: "Did I miss something?"   
Harry and Ron both looked away from each other, but also avoided the eyes of Sirius and Remus determinedly.   
"Harry? Ron?," Asked Remus as he looked between the two, "Is this something we should know about?"   
Harry instantly felt his anger grow to accommodate Remus, as yet again, someone - he felt - who was supposed to care about him, treated him as an open book that they could take information from as needed, before discarding him.   
"No you don't need to know about it!" Harry said vehemently; Harry had turned sharply to face Lupin, and was staring at him with malice.   
Remus stared at Harry, a look of great surprise etched on his features, before his shoulders slumped and an extremely injured expression passed over his face.   
Sirius simply gazed at Harry; a slight frown creasing his brow at Harry's strange manner. "Settle down, Harry," Sirius said firmly as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to calm him down a little. He had never seen Harry so touchy about something so trivial … and the way he had behaved towards Ron had been very unusual also. "Remus was only curious."   
Harry looked at the hand that Sirius had placed on his shoulder briefly, before viciously pushing it away with his hand and glaring at Sirius in rage. How could he just sit there and justify Remus treating him this way, Harry thought. Sirius stared at Harry as though he'd lost his mind for a moment, before standing abruptly and firmly grasping Harry by both shoulders, holding him steadfast. Harry immediately tried to free himself from Sirius' grip, but he was to strong for him.   
"LET GO OF ME!" Harry finally shouted at the top of his lungs at Sirius, while still trying to knock his arms away from him. Sirius now had Harry in a makeshift headlock and was struggling with all his might to keep him that way, for Harry's strength seemed to be increasing somehow.   
"Harry stop this!" Sirius half-shouted into Harry's ear, while Remus was trying to help hold him down, but he didn't even seem to hear it. Ron was backing away from the bed in fear. He was also looking very concerned, for he had never seen Harry like this before … at least … not with people Harry usually considered family.   
Harry, meanwhile was feeling as though he was split in two. The sensation started almost straight after he remembered yelling at Sirius and letting his rage entomb him. He felt like he was two different people, and was now watching a complete stranger fight with his Godfather and adoptive uncle. But how can I call myself a stranger, Harry thought as he watched himself almost throw Remus from the bed. "That's me!" he said out loud, though no one heard him, or even gave recognition he was standing there. Harry glanced over towards Dumbledore and saw that he was looking extremely grave and concerned as he watched Harry try to free himself from his captors. Harry saw him bend slightly, so he could talk to an extremely shocked Ron, with more ease.   
"Please fetch Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Weasley … and tell her to bring a sleeping draught with her."   


Harry watched as he saw Ron turn swiftly, and sprint up the hospital wing towards Madame Pomfrey's office. As he vanished through the door, Harry sensed the turmoil in his counterpart diminish significantly, so he turned to observe himself. Although he was putting up a determined fight; Harry saw and felt the other calming down rapidly, but he then turned his efforts abruptly onto Remus - who had just begun to let his guard down.   
Harry saw himself lunge at Remus, ripping himself from Sirius' grasp as he did so.   
Remus yelped in surprise and tried to throw Harry away from him, to no avail. He had grown to strong, and Remus could no longer hold him at bay; even with the added help of Sirius, who was now trying to pull Harry from Remus.   
Harry watched on in horror at the scene playing before him. He wanted to scream at himself to leave Remus alone and stop hitting him, but knew that no one would hear him. But he couldn't just stand there and do nothing, he thought as he watched himself deliver another blow to Remus. Coming to a decision, Harry raced over to the three tangled figures and tried pulling himself away from Remus, only to find his hands passed straight through him. Though as Harry's hands made contact with his body, he felt almost overwhelmed by the fury that was flowing through it. However, Harry had also felt more than rage in the turmoil of feelings coursing through his body. There had been sorrow; There had been pain. It was then that Harry realized that there was still a small piece of *Him* left inside his body, when his fury had flung his rationality out of his own body. His rage had been so absolute, that there wasn't even enough room in himself for rational thinking, so his mind discarded it, letting his fury take over. But there was still some left, and it was silently screaming out to his violent nature to stop hurting the people that he cares about. But they weren't strong enough to override it. His mind wasn't calm enough to let the other's be heard and take enough control, to let his rational self, back into the mind. 

Harry now realized that he was going to have to keep a serious check on his feelings from now on, until he figured out why he was acting this way. He suddenly found it very easy to lose his temper, and it was even easier to let it consume him; the consequences of which, he was now forced to watch. Harry decided to observe the fight with a heavy heart. He could do nothing to prevent it, or alter it, so he sat to watch as it played it's course; noticing that the focus of his rage, seemed to be those that caused his temper to flare. First he focused on Ron, after remembering the way he had treated Harry at breakfast, then he had rounded onto Remus when he asked what the problem was. His reaction to both, was what caused Sirius to scold him; and *that* was when Harry had let loose. First focused on hurting Sirius, but when he was no longer in sight, his focus had moved to Ron; and when Ron left the ward, his anger faded a little, but rekindled at Remus' relaxing and shifted to *him*.   
Harry was abruptly torn from his confused thoughts as he spotted Sirius release him just long enough to grab a china vase from the cabinet beside the bed. Harry watched himself apprehensively, as he saw himself leap from the bed and turn to face Sirius, who was now holding the vase like a baseball bat and was winding up for a home run swing.   
"Sirius NO!" shouted Remus as he struggled to stand, but Sirius had already started to swing the vase. Sirius was gazing at Harry torn between anguish and desperation. Harry knew that he really didn't wish to hurt Harry in any way; but was left with little choice.   
With a cry of despair, Sirius hurled the vase towards Harry's head with ferocious force, shattering as it made contact.   
Harry instantly felt blinding pain tear through his head as he watched the vase make contact, and vaguely felt himself being drawn to the unconscious body on the floor, before he drifted into the blackness.   


"…I'm sorry! …I didn't know what else to do!…"   
"…You damn near killed him Sirius!…Why'd you have to clock him round the head for?…Why didn't you try to stun him instead?…Or something…"   
"Calm down Remus…Even I doubt that a stunning spell would have slowed him down very much … He was to far gone…"   
There was a loud noise … like doors banging open…   
"Professor Dumbledore! Is Harry OK?"…hurried footsteps came closer…   
"Don't panic Miss Weasley, Miss Granger … Harry is still unconscious, but we are waiting for him to come around … It shouldn't be much longer…"   
Someone gasped … "Oh my! Professor Lupin … Did Harry do that!?"   
"Afraid so Ginny…"   
Harry began to rouse as he listened to the conversation around him, and opened his eyes slowly. Suddenly, the events of the previous night came flooding back to his memory, and Harry sat bolt upright, only to give a cry of pain and slump back onto his pillows as a wave of agony ripped through his head.   
"Harry! Your awake!" squealed Hermione as she sprinted to his side instantly. Harry felt her lay a hand lightly on his arm as he held a hand to his head - willing the pain to leave - to find it wrapped in a bandage.   
Harry looked over at Hermione and gave her a small smile. "That's debatable," he said sardonically. Harry gave a small jump when a loud bark was heard from the other side of the bed. Harry slowly turned his head, so it didn't hurt as much, and looked at Snuffles; who was looking extremely nervous and whined softly, resting his head on Harry's chest.   
Harry knew that Sirius was trying to apologize to him about what he was forced to do, but it was being made difficult with Ginny around, for Sirius wasn't able to talk to him while she was there. Not that he needed to apologize anyway, Harry thought. It was he that should be doing that; especially after what he did to Remus.   


Harry looked over towards Remus and had to fight back a wave of despair. He looked a mess; Both eyes were black and one was sporting a large and vicious looking gash just above the brow. There was swelling and a large amount of bruising around the cheekbones and jaw line, and had a busted lip; and by the way he was holding his posture, Harry deduced that he must have also done significant amounts of damage to his stomach and ribs.   
"My God, Remus!" Said Harry softly, trying to sit up, ignoring the pain in his head and the protests of the people around him. "Did I do all of that! I'm so sorry … You know I wouldn't … I mean …"   
Harry was struggling to keep his voice steady, he felt so bad about what he had done to Remus, and tried but failed to hide the look of great sorrow that had spread across his face.   
Remus however held up a hand, silencing Harry's diatribe.   
"Harry, I never want you to believe that it was you who did this … because you didn't. The person who did, just happens to look just like you, but it was not *you*. Understand?" he finished firmly.   


Harry simply nodded his head in response, but still felt that it was his fault; after all, it was his decision to lose his temper so willingly … he didn't even try to stop himself. Yet another person that he cared for, Harry thought, was hurt because of him. Not wanting to look at his handy work on Remus, Harry stole a glance at Ginny, who was looking back and forward between Harry and Lupin with an expression of great trepidation.   
"Ginny? … Are you OK?" Harry asked softly. Ginny turned to look at Harry with a mix of horror and confusion in her face. She seemed as though she hadn't heard a single word spoken since Remus confirmed that Harry had indeed caused his injuries.   
"You … did that …?" she said in a hushed tone, pointing a shaky finger towards Lupin.   
Sombrely, Harry nodded his head and Ginny let out a small gasp. Slowly she began to back away from Harry's bed, towards the doors; a look of abject terror upon her features.   
Harry frowned in concern, and sat up some more, staring at Ginny as she moved away from him.   
"Ginny?" questioned Harry, voice laced with worry and confusion. By this time, everyone was giving Ginny the same sort of look as Harry was giving her.   
"Miss Weasley, there is nothing to be afraid of," Dumbledore told Ginny soothingly; beckoning her back towards them with his hand. "I know that what Harry has done to Professor Lupin alarmed you, but as you can see, no one is in any danger at present."   
Ginny seemed to have been listening, for she stopped her retreat, but didn't move any closer to them either. Harry saw her steal a glance over to him, and held her gaze for a few moments. Harry's breathing had become unsteady, for he feared that Ginny would abandon him; so he gingerly held out a shaky hand to her.   
"Please don't leave!" Harry said desperately, in a quavering voice, silently begging her to return. Harry didn't know what he would do if Ginny deserted him. He was quite sure that he would go out of his mind without the calmness she stirred in him when she was around. Ginny looked towards the hand that Harry extended to her before returning her gaze to his eyes. She stared at him, searching to see if he were sincere, but all she found was a deep regret and sorrow. Harry smiled as he saw the recognition in Ginny's eyes and the small smile that spread across her face as she slowly made her way back to Harry's bed.   


"Thank you," said Harry, smiling as Ginny sat on the bed at his feet. She simply smiled at him before turning her eyes to Sirius, who was half laying on Harry.   
"Can I pat your dog?" she asked, starting to reach over towards Sirius.   
Harry looked down at Sirius and raised an eyebrow, silently asking Sirius to give him an answer. Sirius simply gave Harry a wink, and wagged his tail.   
"Course you can … ," Harry replied, the he smiled mischievously and glanced at Remus before adding, "Just look out for his fleas."   
Remus started laughing loudly, but quickly stopped and adopted a very innocent expression when Sirius turned around to look at him sharply.   
"What?" he asked, with the air that he had done nothing at all. Sirius just shook his head and allowed Ginny to scratch him behind the ears as she giggled at the face Remus was pulling behind him.   
Harry chuckled at them both, earning a small nip from Sirius.   
"Ouch! Why'd you do that!" Harry said crossly to Sirius, causing him to back away slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus tense up slightly and eye him warily. Harry shut his eyes tightly and started to take deep breaths, calming himself down as he felt the sudden spurt of rage shoot through him.   
"It's alright Harry; he was only playing around." Ginny said to him calmly. Hermione gave his arm a slight squeeze and he opened his eyes again, allowing himself to relax slightly as he felt his anger slowly ebb away. Harry glanced over to Remus and saw him still eying him edgily.   
"It's OK," Harry told him as he steadied his breathing again. "I'm fine."   
Sirius still hadn't come any closer to Harry; his nervousness visibly showing. Harry glanced towards Dumbledore, who was peering over his glasses at him, as though studying him to see if his anger really had subsided. Finally, he gave a small nod towards Sirius, telling him to continue. Harry nodded and turned to face Sirius again.   
"I'm sorry I made fun of you … but I really wasn't expecting you to bite me over it," Harry said to Sirius softly, earning a very confused look from Ginny and a lick from Sirius.   
"Err, Harry … why are you apologizing to your dog?" asked Ginny in a tone that clearly implied that she thought Harry had lost his mind. "I mean … it's not like it can actually understand you."   
Harry smiled at Ginny and gave Sirius a pat on the head, chuckling.   
"You'd be surprised," Dumbledore said softly from the foot of Harry's bed. "However, I must ask you all now, to allow me to talk to Harry alone. We have something to discuss and I believe your classes will be resuming soon."   


Everyone immediately started to refuse, but quieted down and started to leave at a stern glance from Dumbledore. As Harry watched everyone leave the Wing reluctantly, he felt his heart flutter in his chest in fear. Could he keep his head without Ginny around to calm him. Would he be able to hold his temper in check. What if he lost control again; for there would be no one around to help if such should happen. Dumbledore would have to fend for himself. Although Harry thought Dumbledore could handle most anything, he was still nervous for it had required both Remus *and* Sirius to contain him last time; and even then they didn't fend to well.   
As Remus closed the doors, Harry turned to Dumbledore, a tad confused.   
"Um … Classes?"   
Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile.   
"Yes Harry … It's the second day of classes today. You missed the first, after you collapsed in the hallway, and you awoke yesterday afternoon," he said quietly, then cleared his throat before continuing, "Only to be knocked unconscious and reawakening a few minutes ago. Lunch just finished."   
Harry goggled at the news that he had missed his first two day's at school. He will be behind and have to catch up.   
"When will I get released from here, so I can get back to class." Harry asked in a rush.   
Dumbledore suddenly became serious and gave Harry his familiar piercing stare, as though he were looking right through him.   
"That all depends on Madame Pomfrey." he said quietly. "She will tell you when your fit to go back to the dorm's."   
Harry nodded, knowing that Dumbledore still had something else to say. As though he read his mind, Dumbledore sat down on the bed next to him and nodded his head.   
"Yes Harry, I do have something to ask of you, and I hope you think about your answer more carefully than the last time I asked you." he said with a very small smile.   
Harry gave him a slight nod, wondering what he was to ask.   
"I want you to tell me Harry, if there is anything you wish to tell me. Anything at all."   
Harry was taken by surprise, remembering that Dumbledore asked him this same question when he was believed to be Slytherins' Heir in his second year. He remembered all the things that he had had on his mind at that time as well, and he had still told Dumbledore that there was nothing wrong. Harry now pondered on how he should answer the question, given that he did have a lot on his mind this time as well. He thought of his new abilities and the feelings what it gave him. He thought of his increasingly violent nature and his fears of what he would eventually do. He also thought of Ginny, and the effect she seemed to have on him; and he thought of Ron, and the feelings of fear that he and the rest of his friends will turn their backs on him after they discover his secret. Finally, Harry let out a sigh and decided to give the same answer that he gave then.   
"No Professor … There isn't anything." 

After Madame Pomfrey gave Harry one more check over, she allowed him to leave and go down to the Great Hall for that night's dinner, giving him strict orders to eat and get some much needed rest. As Harry was aimlessly walking towards dinner, he went over everything that had occurred since the holidays started, praying that one day his life would be as simple as everyone else's. As he wasn't watching were he was going, he rounded a corner and ran into something solid and staggered backwards. Harry felt a pair of strong hands steady him, and heard a very familiar voice.   
"We have got to stop meeting this way."   
Harry looked up and smiled weakly, for his head had begun to throb due to the sudden impact.   
"Sorry Hank … My fault. Wasn't watching where I was going." he said as he removed his glasses, so he could massage his temples. Hank released Harry from his grip and peered down at him in concern.   
"Are you feeling alright? You still seem a little unsteady. Have you eaten yet?"   
Harry shook his head in response, "No I'm fine thanks, and I was just on my way down to dinner." Harry frowned in slight confusion as he ran over what he had just said, wondering why he had not lost his temper. After all, he was prone to loosing his cool at anyone who asked him for information about him or how he was feeling; but he hadn't even given it a second thought when Hank asked him those very same questions.   
"Harry?"   
Harry visibly shook himself out of his thoughts and returned his focus to Hank and getting to dinner. "I'm sorry … Just thinking about stuff."   
Hank nodded slowly, "Fair enough … So, may I accompany you down to dinner?" he said, giving Harry a small bow and smiling at him politely. Harry replaced his glasses and gave Hank a searching look. He had never been asked by a teacher if they were allowed to walk to dinner with him. Usually the teacher demanded that Harry walks with *them*.   
The only Professor that had treated Harry this way was Lupin, but even he was never so formal with him. Realizing that he still hadn't given Hank an answer, Harry nodded his head a little awkwardly, seeing that it still ached.   
"Of course you can." Harry replied politely, starting to walk towards the Great Hall again. Hank smiled broadly at him before straitening up and walking beside him.   
"Thank you," he said, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Harry gave a small chuckle as he realized that Hank was still dressed in the same manner as he was when Harry had met him in Diagon Alley. Hank glanced sideways at him and gave him a crooked grin.   


"And what was that supposed to mean, Mr. Potter?" Hank said playfully, giving Harry a small shove as they walked. Harry laughed as he staggered sideways a few steps then straightened up. He waved one of his hands, encompassing Hanks clothing.   
"Why do you dress like that? I'm not trying to be rude … but … don't most wizards wear robes as normal clothing? Especially as a Professor. Why do you dress like a Muggle? And a strange Muggle no less!"   
Hank laughed loudly at the very confused look he was receiving from Harry, as he eyed Hank's bare feet and the fact that he wasn't wearing a jacket over his singlet, even though it was rather cold.   
"You'd be surprised how many times I've been asked that in the last two day's. Almost every class I've had, someone asks me why I'm dressed like this!" he said as he ran a hand absentmindedly through his long hair.   
"Actually, I don't think I'd be surprised." said Harry, shaking his head. Hank simply shrugged and placed his hand back into his pocket before giving Harry another lopsided grin. 


	3. Phantom wounding

"Anyway, in answer to your question … I simply dress this way … because I find it the most comfortable. I don't like loose, flyaway robes; I like to feel what I am walking on; and I don't feel the cold as much as most other beings. So I simply wear an assortment of clothing that suits my taste; and Muggle clothing lets me wander the Muggle world without needing to change my wardrobe. Not that that is very big any way's. I live a simple life."   
Harry nodded in response to Hank's reasoning, but still found he had questions for him.   
"Well I understand why your dressed the way you are … but aren't you worried that people will treat you differently? I mean … aren't you afraid that they'll simply dismiss you as a simpleton and not give you the same amount of respect as they might have if you dressed the same way as them? Wouldn't the students you teach make fun of you and talk behind your back?" Harry asked cautiously, not sure if he should be so abrupt with one of his teachers. Hank was eyeing Harry thoughtfully as he spoke, then gave Harry a small smile and chuckled.   
"No Harry, I don't worry about trivial thing's like what other people think of me. Someone either likes you, or doesn't like you for who you are, no matter what you are wearing. Appearance does not matter. Someone who bases their opinion of someone; or of themselves, on appearance alone, is a very shallow person; and I pity them. After all … I am who I am … and no matter what I look like, someone else's opinion will not change that. So why should I care what they believe."   
Harry was staring at Hank in disbelief, yet also now bore a huge amount of respect for his courage.   


"But what about the people who insult you? Don't you get angry with them?" Harry said with an air of confusion. Hank gave a small sigh, and Harry was now worried that he might have delved too deeply. Hank ran his hand through his hair again, trying to make Harry understand what he was trying to say.   
"Harry, I only get annoyed, or angry at those who's insults, or comments are not justified." he said softly, hoping that Harry would understand where he was coming from; but Harry just looked at him in confusion.   
"Justified? How can an insult be justified? It's only said to hurt someone's feelings, so how can you justify it?" he half shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation, feeling frustrated at not getting a straight answer.   
"Calm down Harry …" said Hank firmly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and gripping it tightly. Harry took deep breaths, calming himself down as he walked. Once again he felt an anger surge, but he noticed that it wasn't as prominent as it normally would have been, and Harry also realized that he had an easier time suppressing it than he normally would have. Harry looked up at Hank, only to find that he wasn't looking angry with him for yelling at him; as most other teacher's would have, but instead found him giving him a look of great concern.   
"Are you alright now?" he asked, bending slightly so as to look at his face more easily. Harry nodded, scolding himself for his own lack of control.   
"I'm sorry I yelled at you" Harry said smugly, hanging his head slightly. Hank just smiled at him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.   
"Don't worry about it. Now to continue the conversation we were having before we got sidetracked; I consider an insult justifiable, if it is based on the truth."   
Harry shot Hank a very confused look, causing him to break out into laughter.   
"OK … Your confused … um, let's see … how can I make this simpler…" he chuckled, scratching the slight stubble on his chin in thought. "OK!," he said, turning to face Harry sharply, "Let's use the way I dress as an example …"   
Harry nodded, waiting for him to continue.   
"Well, quite some time ago, I was walking down the street in Muggle London; wearing something akin to what I am at present, when one particularly smartly dressed Muggle told me, rather scornfully, to 'go and get a real job you barefoot vagabond.'"   
Harry immediately thought that that would be something Uncle Vernon would say.   
"And you would respond to that … how?" Harry asked, slowly but curiously.   
Hank thought for a moment before responding.   
"Well usually, I would simply ignore them and continue on my way, for that particular comment, was justified."   
Harry was still confused, and didn't try to hide it. "How is it justifiable?"   
"Because, it has a basis of truth. I do walk around barefoot, so his assuming that I was a vagrant is acceptable. Do you understand?"   
Harry nodded slowly; the information slowly beginning to make some sense.   
"I think so …" Harry said slowly as they turned into the Great Hall.   
"Well, this is where I bid you farewell Mr. Potter. I thank you for your company … and please try to eat something … I wouldn't wish Mr. Weasley to come and tell me that you had collapsed *again*." Hank smiled at Harry's surprised expression and continued on to the staff table; many student's snickering behind his back as he passed. 

Unconsciously; as he walked towards the Gryffindor table; Harry looked over towards the Ravenclaw table, searching for Cho's face. A grin flashed across his features as his eyes found her; but it was almost instantly replaced with a frown as Harry realized that Cho was included amongst the students that were pointing and laughing behind Hank's back as he passed. Harry shook his head as he thought that Cho probably did only think of him as a famous face; however this didn't seem to bother him as much as he thought it would have if she were to confirm it.   
Sighing heavily, Harry started back towards the Gryffindor table; searching for friendly faces to sit with. Unfortunately, the first familiar face Harry's eyes fell upon, was Ron's … However his face no longer bore a look of anger. In fact, Harry was quite surprised to see sheer terror etched on his features. After shooting Ron a very confused glance; Harry suddenly remembered that Ron was present when he lost control in the Hospital Wing the previous night; remembering that the same look of fear was also present then as well. Harry sighed again as he searched for Hermione and Ginny along the long table. How could he make it up to him? To them? The answer to that question came to his head instantly. Tell the truth. Tell all of them the truth. Yet even as Harry thought of this, the feelings of secrecy he had previously felt about this subject returned to him. It was as if a small voice in the back of his head were demanding him to keep what he was a secret from everyone. Yet even as this ran through Harry's head, he realized that he was not the only one that held that knowledge. Whoever had sent him that book would have assumed that Harry had used it; so it was safe to think that that person would know as well. Also, the only other person Harry could think of that already knew what he was, was the Feline Kahn; who had mysteriously appeared at the Dursley's house over the summer and given him advanced warning of an attack from Voldemort or his followers. Harry pushed the internal debate to the back of his mind, as he finally spotted Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table, a little way away.   
"Hey guys," he said as he took a seat beside Ginny, who blushed and averted her eyes from him. Harry couldn't help himself and shot a goofy grin towards Hermione; jerking his head in Ginny's direction. Hermione smiled back, shaking her head as she returned to her meal muttering a muffled "Hi."   
Harry picked up his knife and fork as his meal appeared in front of him as he sat, before turning to face Ginny and leaning over to her slightly. 

"Well?" he said softly into her ear, causing her to blush even more. "Aren't you going to say 'hello' back?"   
Ginny turned to face Harry and gave him a mock annoyed face before replying, "Hello 'Back'," and poking out her tough at him. Harry shot a look of mock horror over to Hermione, who had started to laugh.   
"And here I thought my name was Harry!" he told her sardonically, slapping a hand to his brow; only to regret it straight after. "Whoa!" Harry groaned as lights seemed to dance before his eyes and his head started to ache again. "Remind me to *not* do that again."   
Both Hermione and Ginny faced him immediately and said in unison, "Don't do that again."   
Harry shot them both a disgruntled look, but couldn't resist joining in with their laughter.   
"You seem to be enjoying yourself Potter; seeing as you hospitalised one of our Professor's yesterday."   
Draco Malfoy's drawling voice spoke suddenly into Harry's ear, causing him to jump in surprise; but in an instant Harry's surprise was replaced with anger, at Malfoy's reference to Remus. Harry instantly tried to get to his feet so he could more easily beat the life out of Malfoy; only to find his progress interrupted by someone grasping his arm firmly.   
"Harry don't!" cried Ginny, forcefully yet gently at the same time. Harry swivelled to glare at her in rage, but Ginny simply held his gaze and gently moved her hand to his own.   
Harry felt his face soften, and shakily drew a calming breath as he felt his anger slowly diminish.   
"Just ignore him Harry," Hermione spoke up, glaring at Malfoy with disgust. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."   
Malfoy sneered at Hermione before turning his attention back to Harry and Ginny's clasped hands. A flicker seemed to pass through his cold eyes for an instant before focusing on Hermione again.   
"I wouldn't exactly say that Granger … It's just a pity he didn't finish the werewolf off, and do the world a favour."   


Harry immediately leapt to his feet, releasing Ginny's hand and threw himself at Malfoy, who had let out a cry of surprise as Harry's hands found his collar. Harry wrestled Malfoy to the floor; ignoring the shout's from his fellow Gryffindor's and the many hands that had grasped the back of his robes. Harry drew back his fist; aiming for Malfoy's head; and hesitated only slightly as the realization hit him, that all of his actions had been conscious one's. His anger was a natural one. Harry thought about this for only a moment before he focused back onto Malfoy and hurled his fist towards him; only to find his body being reefed from Malfoy before the punch made contact.   
"Harry! What are you doing!?" Remus half shouted as he pushed Harry from the commotion surrounding Malfoy, who was being helped from the floor by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's and Malfoy's eyes locked for an instant, and Harry made to rush past Lupin to try and get at him again; but was stopped half way by Remus grabbing him round the middle and pulling him away; Harry struggling to free himself as they went.   
"Harry stop! Stop! … Ungh!" Remus grunted and dropped Harry; for in his struggle to get back to Malfoy, Harry had accidentally elbowed Remus in the jaw. Hard.   
Harry immediately forgot about Malfoy and turned to face Remus; who was kneeling on the floor, holding his jaw. Harry rushed forwards to see if he were alright, as Hank came into view to check on Remus also. As Harry opened his mouth to apologize to Remus, he stopped as he noticed that Remus no longer bore the injuries he had sustained the previous night; but Harry clearly remembered that the bruising and cut's were still there at lunch time when he awoke. Harry shook himself and put the newly discovered revelation to the back of his mind; for the most important thing to think about at the moment was apologizing to Remus. Harry approached Remus once more and held out a hand to help, as Hank lifted him off the floor; and made to speak, but halted again in horror as Remus shied away from him.   
Hank must have seen the pained look on Harry's face at Remus' action, for he spoke softly into his ear. Remus closed his eyes and shook his head in answer to the silent statement, before turning his gaze towards Harry, sighing sadly, then turned his back and briskly walked from the hall. Both Harry and Hank watched Remus vanish through the great oak doors, before turning back to each other. Harry began to breath unsteadily as he fought against the torrent of thoughts racing through his mind. Was Remus afraid of him? Would he turn his back on him? Even worse … Does he *hate* him? He had to find out. Harry began to follow Remus, but was stopped by Hank gently, but firmly placed a hand on his shoulder.   


"Just give him some time, kiddo … He'll be fine." he said softly, before giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze and returning to the staff table. Harry stared after him for a moment before turning back towards his seat at the table; seeing that the crowd that had formed earlier had dispersed and that people were shooting him furtive glances while they ate. Sighing, and averting his eyes from those staring at him; Harry resumed his seat next to Ginny and rested his forehead on his hands.   
"Um, Harry?" Ginny said tentatively, not sure how he would react, "Why'd Professor Lupin look so upset?"   
Harry raised his head and sighed heavily. "I - I hit him again."   
Hermione looked up at him sharply.   
"You what!" she hissed across the table. Harry was a little taken aback by her abrupt manner and was a moment before he answered her.   
"I didn't mean to!" he shot back at her, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "It just happened! … I wasn't planning to do it!"   
Ginny placed her hand on his arm again and signalled for him to keep his voice down.   
"We know you didn't mean to … No one said you did." she said gently. Harry gave a snort. "It doesn't seem that way." he replied, shooting a pointed glance towards Hermione as a bolt of lightning flashed across the ceiling, casting their faces into sharp relief.   
"You think that I believe you did that on purpose!?" she cried, indigently as the light faded.   
Harry glared at her coldly. "Don't you?"   
Hermione sat back, looking injured but didn't give him an answer. Harry took her silence as ascent and made to leave the table, but was stopped by Ginny grabbing the back of his robe.   
"Harry wait!"   
Harry tore his robes from her grasp and stood; speaking over his shoulder as he left.   
"I don't have to put up with this!" he hissed, and promptly stalked from the hall; another bolt of lightning, flashing across the ceiling in his wake.   
  
Harry didn't know how long he had been wondering the halls or where he was going. He was trying to walk off his frustration, but it wasn't working very well. His mind kept going over what he was losing because of his behaviour towards everything. His two best friend's were turning their backs on him, and now he believed that Remus wanted nothing to do with him anymore as well. The only people that hadn't done so, so far, were Ginny, Dumbledore and Sirius. Though he was sure that would change once Sirius found out what he'd done to Remus … again. Suddenly, Harry frowned as he realized that; even though he hadn't known Hank very long, he felt very comfortable around him; and also noticed that Hank blamed him for nothing he'd done either. 

Harry's thought's and feet came to an abrupt halt as his stomach let out an almighty growl. Harry grimaced as he realized that he'd had no dinner with all the commotion. Knowing that Sirius would kill him if he had no dinner, especially after what had happened last time he'd done it; Harry looked around to get his bearings and headed down towards the kitchens.   
As Harry left the kitchen's, now with a full stomach; his mind was reeling with the information Dobby had told him as he ate. Dobby had said that he'd heard two people talking about him last night, in one of the old classrooms. Apparently, one of them sounded older than the other, and they were both male. After Harry had asked if Dobby had recognized the voices, Dobby had shaken his head vigorously and said that he was to frightened to get that close, and only stayed close enough to hear what they were saying.   
"The older sir told the younger sir to keep an eye on Harry Potter, sir," Dobby told him, then continued to say that the younger of the two was to notify the older, if Harry should be injured in any way, or if he should suddenly be struck down with inexplicable spurts of pain.   
Harry thanked Dobby and asked him to keep an ear out for anything else out of place; to which he eagerly agreed. Harry then left the kitchens; his mind confused. Why would he feel burst's of pain? Harry shook his head and unconsciously decided that it was time for another night time outing and aimlessly headed for the entrance hall.   
  
_He wandered the forest, feeling a sense of release from all his worries and aggravation. The other creatures that he spotted never bothered him, and he willingly returned the gesture. He came to a clearing and slowed his graceful gaunter, for he spotted a lone figure standing in the middle of it, staring up into the black storm clouds. He gazed at the being, knowing that he somehow seemed familiar, until a brilliant flash illuminated the figure. He jumped into a cluster of shrubs as he recognized the person, and held his breath; praying that he hadn't been spotted through the heavy rain. He peered through a gap in the branches; his curiosity getting the better of him, and pondered on the reason why this particular person was standing in the middle of a forest clearing, in the middle of a thunderstorm. He took a step forwards to get a better view; only to hear a twig snap under his foot. He froze, praying that the person didn't hear the foreign sound, but shook his head as he thought that there was no way the sound could be heard over that distance; especially with the noise of the storm raging around them. He peered through the branches yet again, but was paralysed with shock and panic as the person's eyes were now locked with his own. Another flash of lightning blazed through the heavens and he could see a smile on the man's features. He tore his gaze from the familiar eyes, and turned tail; sprinting back towards the cause of his frustration.   
_

He burst through the doors of the magnificent castle, not realizing the way he was, due to his panic; and quickly, but silently, made his way towards his sleeping area. He was so preoccupied with what he'd seen in the storm, that his acute hearing didn't register the sound of nails clicking on stone. As he rounded a corner, he stopped in horror as he spotted an all to familiar shape in the dull hallway. It was a great black dog. He darted back around the corner as it turned to find the source of sudden noise, and could hear as it slowly approached his location. He was left with little choice, and did the only thing he could think of …   
  
Harry braced himself, and stepped around the corner; instantly feeling something slam into him, knocking him to the floor. As he coughed from the weight on his chest, he heard a soft whimper and the weight left his body. Harry sat up, coughing, and heard a small pop and someone helped him to his feet.   
"Harry! Are you alright!? I'm so sorry!" Sirius said in a rush, brushing him of. "I thought I saw - Did you see -?" he stuttered incoherently before halting abruptly and focusing on Harry again. "What are you doing wandering around at this time of night?" he said sternly; but before Harry could answer him, Sirius opened his mouth in horror.   
"Your soaking wet! Where were you?! You weren't outside all this time I hope?!"   
Sirius was throwing questions at Harry as fast as he could think of them, not even pausing long enough for Harry to get a word in edgeways. Harry had balled his hands up into fist's, fighting against the anger rising in his chest; but it was so much harder to resist it this time, for Sirius was hitting a nerve; badgering him for information. Harry found himself looking up at Sirius sharply as he caught mention of Voldemort hunting him and how stupid he was to be wondering around at night. Harry was now holding his fists so tightly that his nails were cutting deeply into his palm; for he refused to attack Sirius a second time, and have him leave him as he thought Remus had done. Harry shut his eyes tightly, trying to force his anger away.   
"Harry? Are you even listening to me?!"   
It took all of Harry's resolve to open his eyes and look up at Sirius; trembling with a mix of cold, fear, and suppressed rage.   
"Sirius - could you - please stop!?" he said hoarsely, through clenched teeth. He refused to allow himself to hurt Sirius, no matter what. The wounds on his palms were now bleeding freely, and the blood was starting to seep through his fingers.   


Sirius was staring at Harry in concern, and when he spotted the blood on his hand's he started to rush forward, but Harry forced himself to back away from him. Sirius looked deeply injured.   
"Harry what's wrong?"   
"I don't want to hurt you!" Harry cried out, staring at Sirius imploringly. Sirius looked extremely affronted at this, but his eyes widened with sudden realization at what Harry was trying to say; taking in his ragged breathing and how he was holding himself so rigidly.   
"H - Harry, you have to calm down!" he said, reaching out a hand towards him.   
Harry's head snapped up to glare at Sirius; he could feel himself losing his battle.   
"Don't tell me what to do!" he snarled.   
Sirius instantly started to back away from him, the fear starting to show in his eyes. Harry took another ragged breath and tried to keep his head.   
"Leave!" he hissed at Sirius. Sirius shook his head.   
"No, I can't leave you like this! What if you hurt yourself?!"   
"It'll be nothing compared to what I do to you if you don't leave NOW!" Harry cried, starting to feel as though he were in two places at once, and knowing that he'd almost lost the fight. Sirius hesitated for a moment looking torn; before nodding once; transforming with a pop, and sprinting the length of the hall, disappearing around the corner.   
Harry felt the feeling of being split in two fading as Sirius vanished around the corner; however the frustration he was feeling wasn't diminishing as fast as he needed it to. The rage he'd felt was still present and the urge to release it was overpowering. Finally Harry could take it no longer and let his anger vent on the closest thing available … The stone wall. Harry let out a cry of anguish as he threw his fist at the wall with all his strength; feeling the bones shatter as it connected. Harry cried out in pain, but continued to pound the wall, again and again; the stone tearing the skin from his broken knuckles, until finally, his rage was spent. He stared at the wall, taking deep, ragged breaths; watching as the blood from his hand ran down the stonework; joining the pool that was accumulating at his feet, dripping from his fingers. 

Well, Harry thought as he winced from the increasing pain in his hand and arm, it's better than beating the life out of Sirius. Harry leant closer to the wall, inspecting it; and was shocked to see cracks and flakes of stone missing. He shuddered as he thought of the damage he could have done to Sirius if he'd stuck around. He prayed that he never did it to anyone he cared for if he should lose control again. Thinking back, Harry gasped as he realized that it was very probable he could have *killed* Remus if Sirius hadn't of stopped him before he got that far. Thinking further on the matter was no longer possible, as Harry's mind started to get foggy. The pain in his arm was getting to intense and his vision was starting to blur. Groggily, Harry slowly sat down on the floor, wondering if Sirius had gone to find help. No sooner Harry thought of this, he saw a blurry figure approaching him. It looked familiar. It spoke, but it sounded distant and far away. It was a deep voice … almost a rumble …   
"… Harry Potter … Can you hear me … ?"   
The edges of his vision was fading, but Harry grunted a response to confirm he'd heard.   
Harry vaguely felt his body leave the floor as he was lifted easily.   
"… I'm sorry you must suffer through this … But you will understand… when the time is right …"   
Harry could barely hear what was said to him, but he felt that what was said was true. As the blackness loomed closer, Harry tried to focus on his companion; only registering a pair of violet eyes and shouting in the distance, before finally passing out.   
  
**"Not to worry … It has been taken care of …"   
**Huh? 

  
**"… How can you be so sure, My Lord? It might not have anything to do with him."   
**What's going on? Who's there?!   


****

"You question my judgment?"   
Voldemort?!   


****

"N - No My Lord! I - I would never …!"   
Wormtail?!   


****

"Liar … Potter is behind this … I know it …"   
Behind what?   


****

"B - But h - how is that p - possible?"   
How is what possible?   


****

"There is only one possible explanation I can think of … It must be a -"  
  
"Harry! … Harry! Wake up!"   


Someone was slapping him in the face firmly.   
"Huh? … What?"   
The sounds were echoing, and it felt like the room was spinning.   
"Harry!"   
Harry felt someone tap his cheek again, trying to rouse him.   
"What? It must be a -"   
SMACK!   
Harry's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, holding a hand to his stinging cheek.   
"Who? What? W - Where is he!?" Harry spoke in a rush, his eyes searching the area for Voldemort and Wormtail, but everything was still a blur … Someone had removed his glasses.   
"Calm down Harry, it's ok, just settle down."   
Harry recognized the voice of Sirius and turned to face where it came from.   
"Did you hear them?" asked Harry, not concealing the panic he was feeling; They had sounded so close … So real…   
There was a pause.   
"Hear who Harry?" said Sirius, his concern evident in his voice.   
Harry frowned in Sirius' direction, "You didn't hear them?"   
"Who?!" Sirius said more urgently. Harry didn't answer him. Maybe he imagined it … His scar didn't hurt this time …   
Harry could feel Sirius staring at him; waiting for him to answer. Instead, Harry sighed dejectedly and sat up properly.   
"Can I have my glasses please?" he said quietly, holding out a hand. Such a long time passed after Harry asked this, that he was wondering if anyone was going to comply. Finally, Harry heard movement, and felt his glasses being pressed into his palm. He slid them onto his nose, and the world came into clearer focus.   
Harry looked around and sighed heavily. Was he ever going to spend a day away from the Hospital Wing? He turned his eyes towards the people with him in the dimly lit ward, figuring that it must still be the early hours of the morning, for most of them were still in their pyjamas. Sirius was still in his robes, wearing a scowl on his face in annoyance. Dumbledore was standing behind him, peering at Harry thoughtfully over his half-moon glasses, wearing a robe over his night clothes. Harry frowned in confusion as he spotted Snape standing off to the side; his black eyes glinting in the candlelight. Finally, Harry's eyes came to rest on the last person in the ward with them, and felt his face break out in a broad grin; relief and joy filling him.   
"Remus!"   
Remus smiled at Harry and patted his shoulder reassuringly.   
"Nice to see your awake, kiddo." he said softly, before leaning back into his chair.   
Harry's smile vanished as he remembered the last time he saw Remus and what he'd done to him.   
"I'm so sorry about earlier on Remus - You know I didn't mean -"   
Harry stopped when Remus held up his hand.   
"It's alright Harry; I know you didn't mean to do it, and I know that it was different from last time ... But that doesn't change the fact that you did, and, whether you meant to or not … it still hurt here…" he said sadly, placing a hand over his heart.   


Harry had to hold back tears. He never realized how much he'd hurt Remus' feelings.   
Harry turned his head away; unable to stand the hurt in Remus' eyes any longer.   
"However; that being said," Remus continued softly, "I'm also very proud of you … we both are," he said, gesturing towards Sirius, who nodded and smiled. Harry gave them both a bemused expression.   
"Why?" he asked bluntly.   
"Because you managed to control your anger towards Sirius; quite admirably I might add," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes, sparkling at him, over his spectacles.   
Harry looked up at Dumbledore wearing a sceptical expression, and gave a hollow laugh.   
"Control it? Yeah right … If he'd been any *more* stubborn -" said Harry, jerking his thumb towards Sirius, "- and stuck around for a minute longer, there's a good chance that I probably would have *killed* him … As it was I did a good job of mutilating my -" Harry stopped abruptly as he held up the hand he'd thrown at the wall - Only to find that it was perfectly fine … Not a mark was on it.   
Harry stared at it in confusion, not noticing the furtive glances being thrown between the four people with him.   
"Err … It's fixed!" Harry said dumbly, still staring at his once mangled hand. Harry looked up at Remus and asked a lingering question.   
"Come to think of it; where are all your bruises and cuts? I remember you had them at lunch yesterday, but they were gone at dinner last night. Madame Pomfrey couldn't have done it, because otherwise she'd have healed you the night I gave them to you."   
Remus looked awkward and shot a glance at Dumbledore; but was saved from answering when someone knocked on the Hospital Wing doors. Both Harry and Remus looked pointedly at Sirius; who nodded then transformed with a pop. Dumbledore checked to see that everything was fine before opening the double door.   
"Good morning Albus," a voice whispered; however it still drifted to where they were all seated, "Is Harry awake yet?" 

Dumbledore nodded his head, and stepped aside to let the anonymous person through the doors. Harry sat up and gave an uneasy smile. Hank ventured into the ward and cast his eyes around the group; resting on Sirius for a moment before flicking over to Harry.   
"Hello Harry. It's nice to see you are in good health."   
Harry eyed him off, now questioning his own judgment about how easy it was to feel trusting towards him; especially after what he saw during his stroll that night. Hank seemed to notice Harry's nervousness and frowned slightly.   
"Anything troubling you Harry?" Hank said quietly; though it sounded more like a statement than a question.   
"No" Harry answered instantly. This seemed to confirm whatever Hank had been thinking, for he simply gave Harry a mysterious smile before turning his eyes to Remus and giving him a small wink. Remus raised his eyebrows and looked over at Harry in shock. Harry was starting to get extremely confused. It almost seemed as though everyone knew something that he was yet to figure out; but he felt as though the answer was staring him in the face. As Harry was pondering this, his thoughts were interrupted by Hank's voice yet again.   
"I must apologize for my visit being so quick Harry. I only came to see if you had recovered, and to ask Professor Snape if I may have a word with him." he added, shooting a look over his shoulder to Snape; who nodded without argument and left the ward.   
Harry stared after him in surprise. The only person that Harry had ever seen Snape listen to so willingly was Dumbledore. Harry was beginning to feel more suspicious towards Hank all the time; yet inexplicably he still felt comfortable around him. Hank turned back to Harry and smiled at him.   
"I will see you tomorrow."   
He then turned on his heel; nodded to Dumbledore, who nodded back; and then strode purposefully from the ward to talk to Snape for reasons unknown.   


After they left, Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office and ushered everyone out, saying that Harry needed to rest so he could resume his classes in the morning; shooting a disapproving glare towards Sirius as they went. As she handed a light sleeping potion to Harry, he decided to query her about his and Remus' mysterious healing.   
"Um … Madame Pomfrey? Did you heal Professor Lupin yesterday afternoon? Because … If you did; why did you wait so long to do it? Why wasn't it done that night?"   
Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips and didn't reply straight away, though when she did, it was in a strained voice; as if she was not telling him the truth.   
"The Headmaster has decided to take on a student doctor, and he took longer to arrive than originally thought. Now drink your potion Mr Potter."   
Harry knew that he would get no more information from her, so he nodded his head and downed the concoction.   
  
Harry was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing early that morning so he could go up to Gryffindor Tower and retrieve his books before heading down to breakfast. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and scrambled through the portrait hole, and made to head up the boy's dormitory stairs; but came to a halt as he spotted someone lying on the couch by the fire, still in their robes. Deciding he would see who it was after he'd retrieved his books; Harry made his way upstairs and entered his dorm quietly. Harry shook his head, seeing that everyone was still asleep, and got his book's for that morning's classes after looking at Ron's timetable; due to his not receiving one yet because of all the thing's that had happened. Harry placed his books in his bag and went downstairs, noticing that whoever was on the couch still hadn't woken up. Placing his bag down quietly, Harry approached them and was surprised by who he saw. Harry sighed as he knelt down beside her; knowing why she was there. He lightly tapped her shoulder, trying to wake her.   
"Hermione -" he said softly. Hermione stirred slightly. Harry sighed and shook her shoulder with some more force.   
"Hermione, wake up. It's morning,"   
Hermione groaned softly before her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Harry smiling at her, confused for a moment, before gasping and sitting up swiftly; eyes suddenly rimmed with tears.   
"Harry! Your back!" she cried, her voice was shaky with emotion and she was wringing her hands. Harry was a little concerned about Hermione's behaviour and impulsively took her hands in his own to try and calm her down.   
"Hey … It's ok … Just try and calm down for a minute, OK?"   
Harry could feel her hands trembling as he held them; feeling guilty for he knew that he was the reason. As if on cue, Hermione tore her hands from Harry's grasp and threw her arms around his neck, breaking down. Harry was completely bewildered by this, and awkwardly placed his arms around her, trying to settle her down.   


"Harry I'm so sorry about last night! I didn't mean to hurt your feeling's - I was just surprised by what you did -" Hermione bawled into his shoulder; her voice wavering violently. Harry sighed and tightened his grip around her reassuringly. " - and then you didn't come back to go to bed, and I started to think - what if - what if -"   
She couldn't continue the sentence as a fresh wave of tears overcame her. Harry felt guilt rip through him. She had been so worried about him after he'd stormed off; and even tried to wait up for him when he didn't return. Harry was now starting to feel depressed. His presence was causing everyone so much anguish and pain.   
Harry blinked back his own tears as he heard soft footsteps from the girls' dormitory stairs, and looked over to see Ginny emerge, looking as if she had barely slept. Ginny looked over towards Harry and Hermione, giving them a very strange look; when she gave a small gasp as though she had just seen a ghost. Hermione immediately stepped back from Harry, wiping away her tears; before sitting down on the couch and staring at the floor. Harry was staring at Ginny, once again feeling guilty. She looked on the verge of laughing and crying at the same time. Ginny slowly made her way over to Harry, and upon reaching him, looked him in the eye for a moment before wrapping her arms around his middle tightly.   
"We were so worried," she whispered, tightening her hold on Harry; who hugged her back in response.   
"I'm sorry," he murmured, just as softly; tightening his hold on her briefly before loosening it and stepping back, out of her embrace. This was probably a good thing; for at that moment, Ron came stumbling down the stairs, still rubbing his eyes. He stopped at the bottom as he spotted Harry and eyed him warily. Harry decided that it was time to try and break the ice with Ron, and tried to start a conversation.   
"Err … Good morning Ron," Harry called from the corner, giving him a nervous smile.   
Ron was still eyeing Harry nervously and gave a quick glance at Hermione and Ginny; frowning slightly as he did so.   
"Where were you last night? And … why are you two crying?"   
Nobody gave him an answer, for Ginny and Hermione were still trying to settle down, and Harry didn't want to say that he was in the Hospital Wing, because it would only upset the girls even more than what they were at the moment. However, as Ron's question sank in; both Ginny and Hermione looked up at Harry wearing identical expectant expressions. Harry looked between the three of them mouthing wordlessly, trying to find a way out of answering. Upon reflection however; Harry realized that lying to them about it would probably get him into more strife with them later on, as was proven in Ron's case earlier on; so Harry took a deep breath and braced himself.   
"Please don't freak out?" he begged the two girls, who replied by giving Harry a suspicious look before nodding their heads slowly. Knowing that that was the best he would get, he nodded and drew another deep breath.   
"I was in the hospital wing …"   
Harry instinctively flinched and glanced nervously between the three people, expecting a torrent of inquiries; but was taken aback when they simply nodded.   


"What? … That's it? No questions? No verbal berating?" he asked them uncertainly, scratching his head; and was very surprised when Ron shot him a grin from across the common room.   
"You sound like you want us too," he said, as he walked over to where his bag was left the previous night, and picked it up, ready to go to breakfast. Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, momentarily lost for words.   
"No! I mean - It's just - well usually - um, what I mean is -"   
Harry stopped his incoherent stuttering as the sound of Hermione and Ginny giggling reverberated around the common room. They were both shaking their heads at Harry before getting up and preparing to accompany him to breakfast. Harry shot them very bewildered glances.   
"What's so funny?" he asked to no one in particular, wearing a goofy grin.   
"Nothing, Harry," said Ginny from across the room. "It's just nice to see you acting like yourself for the moment, that's all."   
Harry nodded, accepting the reason whole heartedly, and picked up his bag; waiting for the others to join him.   
  
"I wonder what kind of creatures Professor O'Fallen is going to show us this year?" Hermione asked as they crossed the grounds to Hagrids hut, after an incident free breakfast. "I've heard some of the older student's talking about how good he is with the animals he brings in, and how well he seems to teach the class."   
"Just so long as he doesn't have a fixation with lethal ones like Hagrid did; I don't really care what he's like as a professor." said Ron as he stared doubtfully at the grey clouds looming above them; threatening to spill their contents at any moment.   
"I just want to see how he'll handle Malfoy," Harry stated as he spotted three all to familiar backs in the distance, already waiting by Hagrids hut. Ron groaned as he spotted them as well, and Hermione just rolled her eyes, shaking her head.   


"Why do they always have to have this class with *us*?!" cried Ron, throwing his hands into the air. Harry didn't hear him; for he was focusing on what he could see Malfoy holding in his hands. A piece of parchment? Maybe his timetable? Harry shook his head; no, he wouldn't need to look at that at the moment. Then Harry remembered back to breakfast that morning; when he saw Malfoy received a letter, but had strangely placed it into his pocket before reading it. He had thought nothing of it at the time, and now suspected that that was what Malfoy was now reading. Harry jumped as Hermione tapped him on the shoulder lightly, looking a little worried.   
"You OK?" she asked, trying to read his expression.   
Harry jerked his head in Malfoy's direction. "He's reading that letter he got at breakfast."   
Ron and Hermione frowned at each other, before turning their eyes towards Hagrids hut once again. After seeing what Harry was referring to; they both broke out with questions about who it was from and what it could possibly be about. Harry shrugged, not knowing the answer himself; but feeling that it was nothing pleasant. As they approached the Hut, Malfoy folded the letter and placed it back into his pocket, giving them a cold sneer as they arrived.   
"So Potter, are you going to leave this Professor intact? Or are you going to give us the morning off." He snickered at his own joke, along with the other Slytherins that had arrived. Ron opened his mouth; about to throw him a retort, when he was abruptly cut off.   
"What's this talk about having the morning off?!"   
Ron shut his mouth and everyone present turned towards where the voice came from.   
Professor O'Fallen was approaching them from behind Hagrids hut, wearing his usual outfit and a contagious grin. Most of the Slytherins started to snicker; placing their hands over their mouths to hide the sneers that had appeared. The Gryffindor's that were arriving, and already there; grinned with him as he stopped in front of them. O'Fallen beamed at them all, ignoring the laughing from the Slytherins; before resting his eyes on Harry. O'Fallen gave a slight bow in greeting; though Harry believed that it was focused more on him than anyone else. Harry nodded back to him, knowing that Hank would consider it an appropriate response. Hermione and Ron gave him a quizzical look, obviously baffled as to why he had just bowed back to their teacher. Hank smiled at him appreciatively, before turning his attention back to the class.   
"Good Morning!" he boomed across the paddock. "I'm Hank O'Fallen, your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Now; first things first. I know that all of you are used to calling your teachers 'Professor' however I insist that you call me Hank."   
  
Most of the students looked uncomfortable with this idea, but a few smiled, and looked up at Hank with more respect; knowing that it was a privilege to call a teacher by their first name.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled broadly at this request.   
  
Hank looked around at all of the students, taking in the reaction spawned from his statement. Seeing that most were uneasy with it, he continued to speak.   
  
"However, if any of you feel uncomfortable with addressing me by my first name; you don't have to. I'm not going to force you; it's just that I'm not a big one on formalities like calling your teachers 'Professor'"   
  
The student's that were looking wary relaxed at this statement, but Harry was looking at Hank curiously. He had always been very formal and polite in the way he behaved towards everything; so Harry found it very strange that Hank would say that he wasn't one for formalities. Harry just shrugged and dismissed it as one of his many quirks and reminded himself to ask him about it later on.   
  
Harry was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, signifying that Hank had started to talk again. Harry looked up to listen as Hank started the lesson.   
  
"Now, it's my job to teach you all how to handle magical creatures. Remember that I don't teach you how to defend yourselves from them," he said, raising a hand pointedly and giving them a stern frown. "That's for your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor; however, I will be teaching you how to treat them; how to behave around them so you don't aggravate or insult them; how to care for them if you should find an injured one. Thing's like that."   
  
Hank paused for a moment to see if he had everyone's attention; frowning for an instant as he spotted Malfoy whispering to his cronies.   


Harry spotted this and turned to see the same. He prayed that they wouldn't cause as much trouble in Hank's first lesson as they did in Hagrid's. Harry turned to face Hank again as he resumed talking.   
  
"Now in today's lesson we will be looking at a creature that I'm sure will be quite interesting for the Muggle born's." he said giving a small smirk.   
  
All the Muggle born's gave each other confused looks, Harry included; however Hermione was looking thoughtful.   
  
Hank grinned and motioned for them all to follow him, speaking on the way. "Now I'm sure that your all wondering why I said the Muggle born's would find this creature interesting. After all; Muggles aren't supposed to know about Magical creatures. This is one they did know about, but didn't know that it *was* magical. Now they believe it to be extinct."   
  
Harry was starting to get interested, as were most of the other students.   
  
They finally arrived at a small enclosure on the edge of the forest, and when they all peered at the animals inside it, the Muggle born's in particular let out audible gasps; pointing and whispering to each other. Harry was pleasantly surprised at what he saw, as was Hermione.   
  
"Oyi! Hank! These are Dodo birds'!" exclaimed Dean Thomas excitedly, pointing to the birds.   
  
Hank laughed at his reaction and nodded his head. "Yes they are Dodo's; at least, they are to you lot. Here in the magical world, they go by the name of 'Diricawl's', and they are not as scarce as the Muggles think they are."   
  
Harry stared in amazement as one Diricawl vanished in a puff of feathers; and reappeared at the other end of the enclosure.   
  
"They're so adorable!" squealed Hermione, positively brimming with excitement. "I can't believe that we never knew they still existed!"   
  
"Well they would be hard to keep track of; seeing how they can just disappear like that," Harry replied; still trying to take in the fact that one of the animals he thought was no longer in existence, was still walking the planet.   


The rest of the lesson was spent by taking notes on the Diricawl's behaviour and feeding habit's, while Hank dictated some interesting information about them; like how the supposed disappearance of the Diricawl spawned the movement to protect all endangered species, because the Muggles believed they had hunted them into extinction.   
  
As Harry took his notes, he looked around the class and noticed that, everyone seemed very relaxed and more like themselves than they normally would have been if they were in a different class. It was probably due to Hank's own laid back nature, Harry thought.   
  
As Harry was looking around, he noticed that a lot of the Slytherins were still laughing and whispering behind Hanks back. Harry frowned and shook his head at them. What was the point of making fun of someone just because they dress differently? It didn't make much sense to him; especially after he listened to Hank's point of view on the matter.   
  
Harry went back to taking his notes, but after a couple of minutes, he was distracted again by the sound of a latch being opened. He looked up in time to see Malfoy dart away from the enclosure; the gate wide open.   
  
Harry leapt to his feet and rushed to close the gate; but the birds had already vacated the enclosure and were running all around the area.   
  
The students instantly stopped taking their notes to help try and herd the birds back into the enclosure; but it was being made difficult, because the birds would disappear as soon as someone got close to them and reappear somewhere else.   
  
As Harry's Diricawl vanished in a swirl of feathers, he looked over and saw Hank was watching everyone with a broad smile on his face; obviously enjoying the attempted chaos that Malfoy started. Hank looked over to Malfoy and gave him a sardonic smile and waved; causing Malfoy to scowl heavily and mutter something under his breath.   
  
Harry laughed and looked around, noticing that everyone else was smiling and laughing as well. They were having a blast as they tried to corner their chosen bird; something that Draco was obviously not planning to do.   
  
There were still a couple of Diricawl's left to catch when the looming rain decided to fall. Hermione was grumbling and so were most of the other students; wanting to get under some sort of cover or rushing to pack up their books before they got soaked. Hank was smiling at everyone's reaction to the rain and ventured out into the middle of the clearing.   
  
Everyone was gathering around near Hagrids hut, trying to avoid as much of the rain as possible; but Harry joined Hank out in the rain, savouring the feel of the water on his face. Hermione called out to him but he ignored her; wondering why he wasn't under cover also. Harry shook his head and sighed, feeling refreshed now that he was soaked.   
  
The bell signifying the end of morning lessons boomed over the grounds, and everyone sprinted back up towards the castle. Hank laughed again and rounded up the stray Diricawl's with ease before walking with Harry back up to the castle for lunch.   
  
"So … What did you think of your first lesson with me? And please be honest," said Hank as they approached the front staircase; swatting his sopping hair from his eyes.   
  
Harry grinned up at him. "It was fabulous! I never knew that the Dodo was a magical creature! It was such a surprise!"   
  
Hank smiled down at him in appreciation. "It's nice to know you listened to someone."   
  
Harry shot a mock glare at him. "Hey! At least I -" Harry stopped walking abruptly and clasped his hands to his stomach; his face screwed up in a grimace of extreme pain.   


Hank stopped and turned; a touch of fear lingering in his blue-green eyes. "Harry?! What is it?!"   
  
Harry couldn't answer him; the pain he felt was far to great. It felt as though he had been impaled by something he couldn't see. Harry fell to his knees; his legs no longer able to support him, and felt Hank grasp his shoulders. Harry's breathing was becoming laboured and he felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably.   
  
Suddenly, Harry felt another wave of pain rip through him and he cried out in agony, as the object imbedded in his stomach seemed to twist. He doubled over in pain and felt his body land on the sodden ground. He continued to twist and jerk where he lay, for the object continued to twist and move about; sending wave after agonizing wave of pain through Harry's nervous system. Harry felt himself start to fade into unconsciousness as the pain increased and clamped his eyes shut, gritting his teeth to try and prevent more screams escaping him. Another wave ripped through him as he felt the object being withdrawn, but the pain was still present; albeit less intense.   
  
Harry lay on the ground motionless; his breathing coming in short ragged gasps as the pain started to fade. He opened his eyes again and saw Hank gazing down at him; looking pale and extremely concerned. Harry groaned and sat up when the pain had subsided; Hank placing an arm around his shoulders for support.   
  
They both sat there like that for quite some time; neither of them perturbed by the rain pouring down in buckets on them; nor either of them speaking. Harry unconsciously rubbed his stomach in the area he was impaled; no longer feeling any pain, however he'd also realized that there was no blood on his robes. There was no wound of any kind. Yet Harry was sure that *something* had been plunged into his midsection.   
  
Finally, Harry found his voice and turned to face Hank. "Did - did you send for anyone?" he asked weakly; silently praying that he hadn't.   
  
Hank stared at him for a moment before finally shaking his head. "No, I didn't send for anyone. I never left your side." Hank looked Harry square in the eye as he said this, and Harry was surprised to see sadness, and a deep regret lingering behind his sincerity and confidence.   


Harry frowned in concern and Hank averted his eyes; almost as if he were embarrassed he'd shown his more vulnerable feelings. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.   
  
Hank shook his head and remained silent. Harry sighed; dejected, believing that he wouldn't answer, when Hank looked up at him and spoke.   
  
"It's nothing important; just remembering something … well, someone," he said softly.   
  
Harry looked away as Hank hastily rubbed at his eyes; knowing not to press the matter any further. Hank cleared his throat and spoke forcefully again.   
  
"But that was then and this is now … and I refuse to make the same mistake twice."   
  
Harry simply nodded while pondering silently about what had happened, and how he could possibly be related; for *he* had obviously triggered the painful memory. Harry was forced to stop his silent tirade of thoughts, when he felt Hank remove his arm from his shoulders and stand.   
  
"I think it's time we went indoors." he said, holding out a hand to help Harry up. "Do you feel well enough to walk?"   
  
Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and accepting Hanks offered hand. When Harry stood, he swayed momentarily before catching his balance and walking up the stairs with Hanks arm slung over his shoulder; almost protectively.   
  
They both entered the castle; a trail of wet footprints following them, only to find that there was no one in sight. Lunch was over and afternoon classes had started already! Harry had no idea they were outside for so long!   
  
Hank must have noticed Harry's panicked expression for he patted him on the back reassuringly and said, "Not to worry Harry. Remus already knows that you will be late for class."   
  
Harry looked up at Hank confused. "How? *I* only just realized that I was late!"   
  
Hank grimaced, as though he'd revealed too much information; and changed the subject.   
  
"I suggest that you go and have some lunch before getting to class, Harry. You haven't eaten since breakfast."   
  
Harry stared at him suspiciously before nodding his head. Hank removed his arm from his shoulder as Harry turned in the direction of the kitchens and started to leave; but halted again as a question entered his mind. Harry turned around and looked at Hank pleadingly.   
  
"Are you going to tell anyone about what happened before?" 

Hank held his gaze for what seemed an eternity, before he looked away and nodded his head.   
  
"Yes Harry, I will. But I expect Dumbledore to hear it from *you*." And before Harry could ask him another question, he quickly strode away.   
  
Harry stared at Hank's retreating back, wondering what he had meant by what he'd said. Hank said that he expected him, Harry, to inform Dumbledore of what had occurred during lunch … But he had also stated that *he* was going to tell someone also.   
  
Harry shook his head, as he made his way to the kitchens, trying to clear it of the jumble of thoughts racing through it. Too much was happening to keep a clear train of thought; and now he had the added stress of not knowing what had caused the intense pain he had felt earlier. Suddenly Harry's mind remembered the conversation Dobby had told him about the previous night; of how someone was to be notified if Harry should either come to harm, or experience unexplainable pain. Harry sighed audibly, for he knew that already, something was brewing.   
  
Harry halted as he reached the entrance of the kitchens.   
  
"Why can't everyone just leave me alone …" he whispered, extending his hand and opening the door.   


***   
  
As Harry left the kitchen on the way to DADA, he was beginning to feel the makings of fear and uncertainty, for what Dobby had informed him of was only starting to sink in. Apparently, in the early hours of the morning, Dobby had once again heard the two voices talking in an old classroom, but this time he had ventured close enough to recognize at least one of the voices as Hank's. They were discussing his incident with the wall and his injuries.   
  
"Mister Hank O'Fallen sir says to the other sir to 'Owl him about what has happened, for you must do as you were asked. Notify me of any messages you would receive from him in the future. I've got an inkling as to what's going on.' And then the other sir with Mister Hank sir asked him if he should notify Master Dumbledore; but Mister Hank sir says not yet." Dobby had said with his large green eyes filled with worry. "What is happening Harry Potter sir?!   
  
Harry had then patted Dobby on the shoulder and told him not to worry about it, and to continue to keep an ear open for him; before leaving to go to class.   
  
Harry was now almost frantic with worry. Who had Hank been talking too? And what did he know about the goings on that he wanted to keep from even Dumbledore. As he reached the DADA classroom, Harry decided that he would have to be very cautious around Hank from now on; despite his growing attachment to him.   
  
Harry sighed as he stood outside the door. Ron and Hermione were bound to ask him where he'd been and what had happened to delay his arrival; but to tell them would get them involved, making them targets if whoever was behind everything was to find out. He wouldn't tell them; knowing that they would argue the point.   
  
Harry grimaced as he opened the door. Just when he and Ron were starting to break the ice, Harry thought solemnly, noticing almost every head in the room turn to face him as he entered.   
  
Remus looked very relieved to see him, though he didn't ask where he'd been and merely motioned for him to sit down.   
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor," Harry mumbled, shutting the door and walking past a very worried looking Hermione and an irate Ron; placing his bag on the desk in the corner, avoiding his friends extremely injured expressions, and the curious glances from his other classmates.   
  
Remus frowned at Harry for a moment, glancing between him, Ron and Hermione; before returning to the lesson, glancing over towards Harry every now and then, noticing that he hadn't removed any books from his bag and wore a glazed expression.   


Harry barley heard anything Remus told them about Acromantula that lesson, and didn't even notice when he dismissed the class early, after setting their homework. His mind was still preoccupied about how his friends would react to his being unable to tell them what they wanted to know.   
  
Harry was jerked from his thoughts when someone cleared their throat loudly. He looked around, noticing the incriminating stares of Remus, Ron and Hermione; and realizing that the classroom was empty apart from the small group.   
  
Harry sighed audibly and slumped his shoulder's; placing his head in his hands for a moment, before standing abruptly and picking up his bag; swinging it over his shoulder.   
  
Ron was looking a little mad and Hermione very worried, while Remus just seemed thoughtful. Hermione then opened her mouth to ask the question Harry was dreading, so he answered her before she voiced it.   
  
"I can't tell you." he said simply, shaking his head sadly and started towards the door.   
  
"Can't or won't" spat Ron, blocking Harry's exit.   
  
Harry stopped in front of him and bit his lip, not answering; looking away as he forced the surge of anger rising in him to halt it's intensity. Harry could still feel it there, but it wasn't growing at the moment; and Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it at bay if Ron continued his abruptness. Hermione seemed to have figured this out and tried to get Ron to back off.   
  
"Ron don't! Just let him leave!" she cried out desperately, glancing edgily at Harry.   
  
Ron turned to face her; opening his mouth to argue, Harry taking the opportunity to edge around him swiftly and head quickly for the door. As he reached for the door knob he felt himself grabbed roughly from behind and forced back into the center of the room.   
  
After Harry regained his balance, he looked up at Ron feeling angry and terrified. What if he was pushed to far and hurt him? Ron was looking at Harry with fire in his eyes, and Remus and Hermione where starting to look worried.   
  
"Your going to tell us where you were!" Ron shouted, Harry catching a touch of desperation behind the anger.   
  
Harry clenched his teeth and backed away slightly as he felt the anger in his chest start to rise slowly; against his efforts to keep it down. He looked up at Ron again and shook his head in answer to his demand.   
  
Ron's expression darkened and he took a step closer to Harry; grabbing the front of his robes.   


"Now hold on a minute Ron! You don't kno -" Remus started, taking a step towards the two boys; but was cut off abruptly by Ron.   
  
"No! I'm sick and tired of him keeping secrets from us! I was going to put behind me the fact that he'd lied to us at home, about how he got there so fast; thinking that he'd tell us how later on, but *still* refusing to tell us when he obviously did the same thing to get to Hogsmeade in the time he did. Now he's refusing to tell us where he's been all afternoon!"   
  
Harry was starting to shake uncontrollably, fighting against his anger as he did with Sirius; however also feeling guilty, now knowing how much he'd hurt his friend's feelings. Those feelings were quickly forgotten however, as Harry felt his anger surge once again.   
  
"I know where he's been Ron!" Remus spoke in a raised voice, glancing at Harry with a strained expression, knowing what he was capable of doing.   
  
Ron didn't take his eyes off Harry, but his features softened slightly. "Well then where was he?"   
  
"He was with O'Fallen the whole time!"   
  
Ron's eyes darkened once more. "What was so important that he'd skip lunch and half of a lesson?!"   
  
Remus was starting to look scared as he looked over at Harry once more, shaking his head. "I don't know! But now isn't the time to discuss it!" he continued, now looking at Harry in near terror, noticing Harry's ragged breathing and now balled fists … He'd also clamped his eyes shut, blocking out the sight of what was causing his rage … But he could tell it wasn't enough. Remus started to push a worried Hermione towards the door, not wanting anyone in the room if Harry's will should falter.   
  
Ron turned to face him, intending to argue the matter; but stopped as he saw Remus open the door and roughly push Hermione through.   
  
Remus turned back to call Ron from Harry; intending to lock him in; but his voice caught in his throat as he saw Harry's eyes snap open, looking cold, pitiless … and blood red.

Harry saw Ron turn back around and face him; only to have a look of terror form on his face. Ron? What's wrong? Harry felt his face grin, causing Ron to look even more terrified. What's happening?! Suddenly, Harry felt himself fling himself forwards; attempting to grasp Ron by the front of the robes. NO!!   
  
Remus reacted quickly, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Ron; who leapt back trying to avoid Harry's grasp.   
  
"ACCIO RON!!" Remus bellowed.   
  
Ron was lifted off the ground and soured towards Remus; but as he approached the door, Remus saw Harry move with blinding speed towards them, arriving a second before Ron did. Time seemed to stand still as Remus looked into Harry's blood red eyes; standing just inside the doorframe, when Harry smiled evilly at him and slammed the door shut, locking him and Hermione out.   
  
Harry watched as Ron slammed into the door with a sickening thud and fall to the ground in a heap. Ron get up!   
He felt himself bend down and roughly lift Ron with ease from the floor; bracing him on the door behind him. Ron was franticly trying to free himself from Harry's iron grip when Harry drew his fist back, throwing it towards Ron's head with unnatural force.   
  
NOOO!! Harry wanted to avert his eyes as he saw his own fist connect with Ron's jaw; feeling it shatter beneath his knuckles and hearing it explode with the force of the impact.   
  
STOP IT!! He wanted to scream out loud at himself, but knew that he couldn't. Harry watched helplessly as he now directed a punch to Ron's gut. Harry saw the door shake with the force of the blow hearing several ribs snap; and didn't want to know the state of Ron's innards. Ron was gasping for breath and blood was issuing from his mouth, barely conscious. Harry removed Ron from the door and held him up with one arm; moving to face the center of the room. He tossed him upwards, as a baseball player would for a practice swing, and as he fell towards the ground; Harry swung his leg horizontally, connecting around Ron's midriff, and sent him flying across the room, landing heavily on a desk before sliding off and onto the floor.   
  
NO STOP!! You don't want to do this!!! Please don't die Ron!! Harry ran across the room, and picked Ron up moments after he'd landed. He looked at his crumpled form and blood streaked face for a moment, before smiling again and letting him fall to the floor. Harry looked around the room and heard shouting from the other side of the door; pounding on it to try and get inside. He scanned the room once more and his eyes fell on a table leg. Harry felt another smile form on his face as he silently begged himself to not use it on Ron.   


Harry reached the desk and flipped it over easily, then grasped the leg firmly and snapping it off. As he turned back to a battered Ron; Harry felt as though he would shed tears if it was possible. No … Please, not that …   
  
Ron's breathing was shallow and weak, and what Harry could see of his face that wasn't streaked in blood, was a pasty white; yet his eyes were still partly opened. Ron was still conscious …   
  
Harry reached down and hauled Ron to his feet; though they would no longer support him. Ron opened his eyes a little more and saw Harry grinning wickedly at him, his red eyes glinting; before his eyes finally rolled back and his body went limp. Harry's grin widened and he propped Ron's limp form up against the front desk, and stepped to the side as he brought the desk leg up behind his head, preparing for the final blow.   
  
"REDUCTO!" a voice bellowed, and the classroom door exploded; splintering with the force of the curse.   
  
Harry found himself being thrown over the front desk from the ferocity of the spell and landed on the floor heavily. He quickly got to his feet and looked towards the new threat, snarling as he saw the form of Dumbledore striding into the room; his aura of power radiating from him.   
  
No Dumbledore!! Leave!! Harry screamed silently as Dumbledore scanned the room swiftly; his blue eyes becoming grave as he spotted Ron lying on the floor. Harry lifted the desk leg once more and roared in rage; charging at Dumbledore as someone else ventured into the room. Dumbledore looked Harry squarely in the eyes as he approached rapidly, and without hesitation; raised his wand and yelled "STUPEFY!"   
  
The jet of light hit Harry dead center on the chest; but it only knocked him off his feet for a moment or two, dropping the weapon as he fell. He heard someone rush over towards him and stood quickly; turning to face whoever approached him, only to see the desk leg being swung forcefully to meet his head; and everything going black.   


Harry could feel his senses returning, and knew he was coming around. He tried to raise his arm and massage his head, but found that he couldn't move it. Harry opened his eyes as he tried with the other arm with the same result. Harry frowned as he then tried to move his legs, finding them frozen also. Harry wondered what was going on; his eyes wondering around the hospital wing, when the events before his being knocked unconscious came flooding back to him. His eyes began to water with grief as the vision of Ron's bashed and bloody body swam into view.   
  
"Oh my God … What did I do?!" he whispered, blinking back his tears. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat at the prospect of Ron's reaction to him. He would never forgive himself for his weakness. He should have fought harder to hold his anger back.   
  
Harry to a deep quivering breath, and let it out slowly; praying that he could get Ron to understand what exactly had happened, even though he didn't know that completely himself. Harry tried to sit up, finding yet again that he couldn't move anything accept his head. He looked wildly around and his eyes fell upon the bed beside his. There was a dog on it.   
  
Harry felt his eyes begin to sting again as he thought of how disappointed Sirius would be of him. He had been so proud of him that morning; and now he would be so ashamed, Harry didn't want to think of it. Harry began to wonder how his friends would react to him now … or even if they would consider him their friend. He wouldn't blame them if they hated him. In fact it would probably be for the better if they weren't around. That way he couldn't hurt them if he lost control again; and they wouldn't get involved with the problems Harry seemed to attract to the school.   
  
The again, Harry thought, all this would probably have been avoided if he'd just told them the truth in the first place. Most of it was linked back to his concealing information from everyone. He didn't tell anyone his secret at The Burrow, causing a falling out with both Hermione and Ron; and this was the reason why Ron was so cold towards him in the Hospital Wing, causing a blind rage when questioned about it. He went for a walk later on and almost lost it at Sirius when asked where he was; not wanting to reveal his secret to him. Then he was confronted by Ron about his keeping those secrets from them, causing the reason why he was now where he was.   


Harry sighed and took a shaky breath. "Maybe I should just leave …" he pondered aloud. "At least then I wouldn't be causing more trouble for everyone …"   
  
Harry allowed a small smile to flick across his features. Yeah, that would work. He had a very effective means to disguise himself. He could live in the forest. It would only take a couple of days to prepare his disappearance. Harry nodded to himself. His mind was made up; after all, it was for the good of everyone else.   
  
Harry was stirred from his planning as he heard a whine from beside him. He turned his head to see Sirius yawn and stretch on the bed before turning his eyes toward him. Harry saw Sirius' eyes light up and he jumped off his bed and came over to Harry wagging his tail.   
  
Harry felt his eyes sting again; remembering the reason he was there, and averted his eyes from Sirius, blinking his tears away. He heard Sirius whine from beside him, but didn't turn to face him.   
  
"I - I'm so - I'm sorry …" he choked, barley a whisper. Sirius whined again and Harry felt him leave his side and run towards the door. Harry drew another shaky breath, trying to settle himself down before Dumbledore or anyone else showed up. What were they going to think of him? He would find out soon enough, for Harry could hear footsteps approaching the ward; and he braced himself for the scene he felt would surely occur.   
  
Sirius came through the doors first; followed closely by Dumbledore, Remus and Hank; all looking very serious. Harry's breath caught in his throat; the starting of fear creeping through his grief and shame. Was he going to be punished? If he was, Harry thought, he would accept it willingly. It was the least he deserved after what he'd done to everyone.   
  
The four of them halted at the foot of Harry's bed, peering at him thoughtfully; but before any of them spoke, Harry voiced a question.   


"Why can't I move?" he said quietly, not looking any of them in the eye.   
  
They looked at each other briefly before Dumbledore answered.   
  
"We put you in a full body bind, for we didn't know what your temperament would be like when you regained consciousness." he replied, staring at Harry searchingly over his glasses. Harry nodded in understanding.   
  
"How - How's Ron?" Harry asked awkwardly; still avoiding looking into anyone's eyes.   
  
Dumbledore sighed, looking grave; and Harry's heart fluttered in fear.   
  
"He - he's not dead is he?!" Harry cried desperately, his voice beginning to waver. What would he do if he'd killed him. Harry was sure he'd die from grief alone.   
  
Sirius whined again and placed his head on Harry's chest reassuringly, while Remus held up his hand and spoke hurriedly.   
  
"No Harry … No, don't panic. Ron is physically fine now. Hermione and Ginny are with him. Don't worry …"   
  
Harry wasn't ready to believe everything Remus had told him. Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal *anyone* that fast; not the extent of damage he'd done to Ron.   
  
"Fine? Fine!" Harry was almost in hysterics with worry. "How could he be fine with what I just did to him?! I nearly *killed* him!"   
  
Harry was struggling against his binding; not in anger but with extreme concern and worry. How could they say Ron was fine after his best friend had tried to murder him? Hank stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Harry … Calm down. Ron *is* fine; but if you were listening, Remus said he was physically fine … He didn't say anything about his emotional state." he said gently.   


"You see Harry," Remus spoke up, approaching Harry's bed, "it's exactly as you just said - Ron does believe you tried to kill him. He doesn't fully understand what happened this afternoon; and quite frankly none of us are getting any closer to figuring out what's going on with you either." he added, running a hand through his greying hair, looking at him wearily.   
  
Harry barely heard the last part of Remus' statement, for he lost focus after he'd confirmed his fears that Ron believed Harry had tried to murder him. Harry's breathing became unsteady and he clamped his eyes shut as another wave of tears threatened to escape him. How would Ron react to him when he next saw him? Just as frightening as that prospect was, what would Hermione and Ginny think of him now? Harry was sure they would all avoid and fear him; and he was certain that Ginny would hate him for his attack on her brother.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Hank, still fighting to hold back tears; then looked around at Remus and Dumbledore. They all wore a look of sadness and pity. Harry shook his head slowly as he read their expressions. How could they possibly understand what it was like for him. Never knowing when he could lose control of himself, and wipe one of the people he cared about, from the face of the planet. The fears he held about how the people involved will react to him after the damage was done; for they would never look at him the same way ever again; the memory of his actions forever haunting them and him.   
  
Hank sighed, knowing the torment that Harry was going through. He turned his head to Dumbledore and gave him a nod. Dumbledore nodded back and reached for his wand, waved it at Harry, then replaced it as Harry placed his hands over his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to leak from them.   
  
"They're all going to hate me!" Harry finally cried out; slapping the bed covers with his hands and looking at them all with puffy eyes.   
  
Dumbledore shook his head as he replied. "I'm afraid I can't give you an answer to that Harry; but I won't deny that your friends are very distressed about your strange behaviour. However I wouldn't go quite so far as saying they hate you."   
  
Harry simply nodded in agreement, privately telling himself that Dumbledore was probably wrong about the way his friends would react. Harry sighed inaudibly; thinking that the sooner he left the better.   
  
Harry was jerked from his thoughts at that moment, when Hank suddenly stood and was looking at Harry with a mix of shock, confusion and concern; but before anyone could comment on this, someone strode through the hospital wing doors, approaching Harry's bed.   
  
"Yes Professor Snape," Dumbledore said kindly, turning to face him, "What may we do for you?"   
  
Snape looked agitated about something and replied curtly, "I'm sorry to disturb you sir; but I need to have a word with O'Fallen."   


Hank immediately made to leave with Snape; who was looking at him with worry and turned to leave also. Harry's eyes flicked downward as he spotted something in Snape's hand … It was a letter.   
  
Apparently Harry wasn't the only one surprised by Hank and Snape's behaviour. Dumbledore was looking at their retreating backs thoughtfully, while Remus was mouthing wordlessly at the two of them.   
  
"What was that about!?" Remus spluttered, gesturing to the doors, where the two men had just disappeared.   
  
Dumbledore just shook his head; still peering curiously at the doors. "Very curious …" he muttered to no one in particular.   
  
Sirius transformed with a small pop and was staring at the doors like everyone else. "Now what do you s'pose that was about?" he asked, scratching his head. "And since when have Snape and Hank been on talking te -"   
  
"Well!," Remus interrupted loudly, shooting daggers at Sirius; who looked away sheepishly, "I think it's about time we let Harry get some rest; wouldn't you agree Albus?" he added in a rush.   



	4. Gone

Dumbledore nodded; a small smile touching his lips, "Absolutely Remus, couldn't agree more. Now; I will be informing the necessary staff members about your condition Harry," Dumbledore said seriously, "That way they can take the necessary precautions should you start to show any negative symptoms during classes."   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Goodnight Harry; do try and rest." he said as he walked from the ward, followed by Remus and Sirius; both bidding him farewell and still bickering about something as they exited the ward.   
  
As Harry watched Dumbledore shut the doors, he was now positive that they all knew something that they didn't want Harry to know. But now, thanks to Sirius; he now knew that whatever it was, was related to Hank somehow. It was then that Harry realized just how little he knew about Hank. He didn't even know where he was from; for his accent was a little strange. He could tell it was British, but there was something else behind it, as though he hadn't grown up here.   
  
Harry yawned and placed all his questions about Hank at the back of his mind, rolling over to go to sleep; now worrying about how the others would react to him tomorrow at breakfast.   


Harry hurried down to the Great Hall, running a little late for breakfast because Madame Pomfrey insisted on giving him another check over; making sure that the blow to his head hadn't caused any other side effects.   
  
"I should start keeping a bed reserved for you Mr Potter; you end up in here often enough." she had said to him as he left the ward.   
  
Harry was almost beginning to agree with her. So far he'd managed to spent some part of everyday in the Hospital Wing. He shook his head as he rounded another corner, thinking that hopefully, he would never have to see it again. He wouldn't be there to be admitted to it.   
  
Harry finally walked through the doors to breakfast; finding almost every head in there turn to face him. Harry instantly stopped in his tracks. He wasn't expecting the story of his attacking Ron to travel so quickly; nor was he expecting a reception like he got. As Harry looked around the Hall, he could see most of the eyes held fear or malice towards him. Even the Gryffindor's were wary toward him.   
  
Harry sighed as he scanned his house table, trying to catch a friendly eye, but not finding any. Even Fred and George were glaring at him; but Harry wouldn't hold that against them … after all, Ron is their brother. His eyes continued to wander the table and they finally fell upon Hermione and Ginny … neither of which were showing adverse animosity toward him. In fact; they were motioning for him to come and sit with them. Harry bit his lip and shook his head at them slightly; causing them to give him confused looks.   
  
Harry sighed again and did an about face, walking out of the Great Hall again. He just couldn't bring himself to sit down with them and enjoy his breakfast, with the eyes of everyone else burning into his back. As he left he shot a glance towards the head table; noticing the stares of a couple of teachers following his departure. Dumbledore, Harry noticed, was not looking at him as he left; but was looking around the hall; looking very serious … even a little mad, at everyone's reaction towards him. The last thing Harry saw as he exited the Hall, was Dumbledore getting to his feet.   
  
Harry didn't stick around to hear what was said, but he could hear Dumbledore's strong voice echoing around the halls as he walked. Harry quickened his pace, believing that the sooner he vanished, the better off everyone here would be.   
  
Harry halted as he heard footsteps and voices behind him. Thinking quickly he bolted up the hallway and tore around the corner; only to come screeching to a halt once again as he spotted a black dog halfway up the corridor. The dog turned to look at him and approached quickly.   
  
Harry didn't feel like dealing with Sirius at the moment, so he decided to run in the opposite direction; spotting Remus, Hermione and Ginny down the hallway he'd just vacated. Harry heard Sirius bark at him and start to chase him; catching up rather fast, so Harry quickly formulated a plan as he ran around the corner ahead of him. When he was out of Sirius' line of sight, Harry put his plan into action……   


__

He sprinted up the corridor; now much faster than his adversary, and halted as he rounded the next corner, awaiting his quarries arrival. He could hear his feet on the stonework as he came up the hall he'd occupied only moment's earlier; halting briefly as he heard him sniff the air. He readied himself for the moment when his quarry rounded the corner, preparing to scare the daylights out of him, and send him running in fear.   
He heard him halt just around the corner, so he decided that the time was right to spring his trap.   
  
He leapt around the corner, snarling. The dog was frozen with fear for a moment before turning tail and bolting down the corridor and back around the corner. He decided to have some fun; now that he was the way he was; and decided to chase the dog, catching up to him quickly. As he neared him he leapt, but something stepped around from the connecting corridor, right into his path.   
  
He heard her scream in terror before being knocked to the floor; his large body slamming full tilt into her. They both landed in a tangled mass, and her voice was silenced. He heard barking and shouting around him, but he paid them no heed. His attention had been caught by the unconscious figure next to him; blood seeping from a wound in her head. He moaned in despair as he looked at her, barely hearing the other girl call out her name, over and over. He turned to look at the group; seeing the man with his wand bared, shouting at him to move away. The girl was on the floor, calling out the name 'Ginny'.   
  
The dog however, was no longer barking at him. Instead it bore a puzzled posture and manner, as it looked from him, to the corridor they had just exited, and returned his eyes back to him. The dog suddenly approached him; looking deeply into his eyes as he did so; ignoring the words of retreat the man was yelling at him. He stared back at the dog; knowing that he'd figured out who he was. The dog had surprise in his eyes, and he nodded his head in acknowledgment; turning back to the girl on the floor and shaking her gently.   
  
The dog changed into a man and told the other man to put the girl he was with on his back. The other man objected to this at first, but the shifter convinced him to agree. The brown haired girl was near hysterical as the two men magiked the other girl onto his back and proceeded to take her to the Hospital Wing. They were lucky they didn't meet anyone on the way; for it would have led to very awkward questions later on.   
  
As he approached the doors, he looked up at the shifter and he told the other man to help take the girl inside. He knew he didn't wish to go into that room. As they shut the doors to the wing, the shifter looked at him in sorrow and disappointment. He hung his head as he left the Wing, letting out long mournful moans as he went. He didn't mean to hurt anyone. But he always managed it.

Harry sat on the chair in the corner of the common room, staring into the fire; his mind on the book he had received over the summer. None of this would have happened if he didn't get it. Yet again he wondered just *who* had sent it to him. He'd used it thinking he'd get freedom from all his troubles, but so far it had only caused more. He rested his head in his hands as he thought of Ginny. He had to pretend like he didn't know, otherwise people would get even more suspicious of him. Harry sighed as he looked at his watch, noticing that he'd missed charms and lunch was half over. Harry gave a hollow laugh as he realized that he didn't care he'd skipped a class. What did it really matter anyway? He wasn't going to be there for much longer anyway. He'd already worked out his escape route; he'd stared out the window making calculations all morning, making sure nothing would go wrong.   
  
Harry was disturbed from his thoughts as he heard the Portrait door open and feet scuffing the floor as they entered. He looked up from his hands to see Hermione venture into the common room, looking very traumatized. She gave a small squeal when she saw Harry sitting there, but quickly relaxed and approached him; albeit a little more wary than normal; but approached him non the less.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said tonelessly, barely giving her a second glance. Her response to such a cold greeting was to place her hands on her hips and glare at him for a moment.   
  
"Well if that's the way you want to be, I'll just be on my way!" she said sardonically; however still sounding injured, and turned to leave the tower.   
  
Harry's head snapped up, "No wait! I didn't mean it that way!" he said in a hurry, standing up and approaching her.   
  
She stopped just in front of the portrait and slumped her shoulders; turning back to face him. "I know you didn't Harry," she said softly before walking back into the common room; brushing past him as she went.   
  
Harry watched her sit in the seat he was occupying, and stare into the fire. He sighed, knowing that she was upset by what she'd seen that morning; also knowing that it was, yet again, his fault.   
  
Hermione looked up at him as Harry moved to sit down in one of the other chairs; giving him a quizzical look as he gave a dejected sigh.   
  
"Why weren't you in charms today?" she asked him gently, not wanting to make him feel as if she was prying for the information.   
  
Harry sighed again and grimaced. "Because I didn't particularly feel like being glared at by everyone all lesson. Breakfast was enough of a deterrent. I didn't need to put up with it all morning as well." he said, not hiding the bitterness in his voice.   
  
Hermione nodded, not wanting to disagree with him. "I s'pose that that's the same reason why you haven't had lunch yet either." she told him; giving him a knowing glance.   
  
Harry didn't answer her; knowing that she already knew that it was the reason he hadn't turned up.   
  
"Harry you have to eat. Otherwise your going to wear yourself out again …" she pleaded with him; still not getting a response. She sighed and slumped her shoulders, leaning back into the chair and staring into the fire.   
  
"Ron hates me doesn't he," Harry stated abruptly; causing Hermione to fidget in her chair. Harry looked over at her, feeling his stomach drop as she looked away, biting her lip. "He does!" Harry moaned before placing his head in his hands.   
  
"Well … I wouldn't go quite that far, Harry," Hermione quickly spoke up, sitting forward in her chair, "but, he's really upset and confused about what happened. You just have to be patient with him and let him work through it. You'll just have to get used to him avoiding you for a while."   
  
Harry looked up at her again with watering eyes, and he hastily blinked it away; not wanting Hermione to see him break down. He took a few shaky breaths before standing and walking over to the window; staring at the sloping roof below them.   
  
"What about you?" Harry asked, still staring out the window, "Do you feel like avoiding me?" Harry turned around again so he could see her reaction.   
  
Hermione looked up at him with a mixed expression, but Harry could see that he had somehow hurt her feelings.   
  
"You *know* that I would never deliberately avoid you Harry! How can you even think it?!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes and standing from her chair, approaching him.   


Harry stared back at her, wanting to believe that what she said was true; but also knowing how she had initially approached him when she arrived. She had been scared of him, and he truly believed that she would try and avoid him when she could.   
  
"I know that your only trying to be nice Hermione," Harry said quietly as he turned back to face the window, "but I saw the way you looked at me; and the way you tensed up when you recognized me."   
  
Harry closed his eyes tightly. He was deliberately trying to get her to stay away from him, for it was the only way to keep her safe from himself. Harry took another deep breath before continuing.   
  
"Let's face it," he said, adding contempt into his voice as he spoke, "You want to be around me about as much as everyone else does."   
  
Harry was trying desperately not to imagine the injured expression that was bound to have appeared on Hermione's face as he heard her weep openly at his comment.   
  
"Harry … please! Don't do this …" Hermione whispered to him through her sobs; almost as though she knew what Harry was trying to do.   
  
Harry took another shaky breath, and it was all he could do to keep his voice steady as he spoke to her again.   
  
"I think it would be best if you left now Hermione. I wouldn't want to keep you somewhere you obviously don't wish to be."   
  
Harry could now feel tears falling from his eyes; not wanting to push away one of the people that obviously wanted to try and help him. But he had to do it if he wanted to keep her out of harms way. Harry knew that he could never live with himself if he did to Hermione what he'd done to Ron; plus what he'd just accidentally done to Ginny. It was just getting to much for him to deal with in such a short period of time.   
  
Harry heard Hermione's footsteps; however they weren't retreating as he had hoped, but were approaching him. Harry tensed up nervously for a moment as he felt Hermione embrace him comfortingly from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry sighed and shut his eyes tightly as he felt another wave of tears escape him, rolling down his face.   


"I know what your trying to do Harry, and I won't let you go through with it," Hermione said pleadingly. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone … no matter what you say."   
  
Harry sighed heavily; coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to force Hermione away … She just knew what he was like too well.   
  
"I just don't know how I'm going to deal with all this," Harry whispered hoarsely, feeling Hermione's arms tighten around him at his words. "First it was Remus and Sirius; and now Ron and Ginny …"   
  
Harry stopped as he registered what he'd just said, and how Hermione had removed her arms from his middle. Harry turned to face her, panicking slightly as he saw her confused and questioning expression.   
  
"What do you mean by that? And how do you know about Ginny? … You weren't there … You didn't do anything to her … Who told you she was hurt?"   
  
Hermione was rambling and Harry prayed that she didn't make the connection; but his hopes faded as she suddenly stared at him with wide eyes; the meaning behind his words and what she had seen that morning being placed together.   
  
"Oh my God! That was YOU!" she cried, taking a step away from him. "How? When?"   
  
Harry raised his hands, trying to get her to calm down; but not failing to notice the step she had taken away from him.   
  
"Hermione please … Try to calm down and I'll explain what I can …" Harry said in a rush, slowly approaching her.   
  
Hermione was shaking her head at him. "Why didn't you tell us before? Was that the *real* reason you got to Ron's place and Hogsmeade so quickly?" she asked him, staring at him imploringly yet looking hurt that he never told them in the first place.   
  
Harry nodded his head solemnly, acknowledging her suspicions. "I lied to you about someone making me promise not to tell. I just wanted to keep it to myself and have some fun."   
  
Hermione looked completely devastated and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. She opened her mouth to ask him a question, but Harry answered her first.   
  
"Since before my birthday …" he said, hanging his head guiltily.   
  
Hermione stepped toward him again. "And all your night time wanderings …"   


Harry nodded again and shuffled his feet. "I just didn't want to tell anyone … I haven't even told Dumbledore yet. You don't understand how it makes me feel though," Harry added quickly as Hermione made to reprimand him, "like I have nothing to worry about … no troubles … no one gawking at my scar or turning to look at me if I walk into the room."   
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders; looking into her eyes, willing her to try and understand what he was trying to say.   
  
"It sets me free." he whispered, searching her face for a reaction. When he couldn't read a discernable one, he sighed and asked, "Are you going to tell?," removing his hands from her shoulders.   
  
Hermione looked up at Harry, disapproval written all over her face; yet it was mixed with sadness and an understanding for his desire to get away from everything.   
  
"You know I won't," she told him, smiling slightly before adopting a serious expression again, "just tell me the truth from now on … OK? Now that I know, you can't pretend anymore that you've been doing something else or *just can't tell me*"   
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "I promise."   
  
Hermione smiled and sat down in her chair again, before looking up at him quickly; like she had only just thought of something.   
  
"Does anyone else know?"   
  
Harry hesitated for a moment before sitting down as well, sighing inwardly. He had just promised Hermione that he wouldn't lie to her about anything related to his abilities, and he really didn't want to break that promise so soon. But he was unsure about how much he should tell her. Almost instantly, Harry decided that he wouldn't mention Kahn to her; because then he'd have to tell her that Voldemort had discovered where he lived, which was sure to send her into a panic.   
  
"As far as I know, only you; but I think Sirius may be onto me as well." he said, flinching as he remembered the situation that had caused Sirius's suspicion. Hermione seemed to have remembered the same thing, and sat forward in her chair.   
  
"Yes Harry, about that …"   
  
Harry immediately went on the defensive.   
  
"I didn't mean for her to get hurt! I just wanted to chase Sirius away and give him a bit of a scare … But when I jumped, she stepped around the corner, and - well, you know the rest …"   


Hermione nodded and looked at her feet.   
  
"Madame Pomfrey told us that she had a mild concussion, so I don't know if she'll remember what happened."   
  
Harry sighed dejectedly, and slumped back into his chair; feeling guilt spread through him. Upon reflection though, Harry thought, it could have been a more serious injury, and he should be thankful for that.   
  
"Does Ron know about Ginny yet?" Harry inquired tentatively.   
  
Hermione nodded sombrely; her hands twisting in her lap nervously. "Professor Lupin told me to tell him when I got to class, so I did. Oh Harry, you should have seen his face! He looked so scared; and as soon as I said she was in the hospital wing, he took off without even excusing himself from the class … left his bag and everything." she finished quietly; as though she was still stunned by Ron's reaction.   
  
"He seems to have grow quite protective of her, hasn't he?" Harry said, thinking of the way Ginny made him feel; but also of the way Ron would react to his finding out what Harry had done, as Hermione had.   
  
Hermione looked up, smiling at the way Harry had stated this.   
"I know that you like her Harry …" she said mischievously; laughing at the horrified look that had spread across Harry's face. "Don't try and deny it …" she added as Harry opened his mouth to protest, "I've seen the way you both act together, and I've seen the effect she seems to have on your temper; which I find very intriguing by the way." she added thoughtfully, resting her chin in her hand.   
  
Harry wasn't about to admit to anyone his growing fondness for Ginny; especially since she was Ron's little sister … But Harry was very surprised that Hermione had picked up on the fact that his temper was usually subdued in her presence.   


"I don't really know why that happens, you know … I just feel a lot calmer when she's around; the same thing happens with Hank too …" he added, puzzled at how Hank effected him also. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing, for she shot him a quizzical glance after he'd said it, before returning her gaze to the fire.   
  
"What class do we have after lunch?" Harry asked suddenly, not only wanting to change the subject, but also deciding that it would be a bad idea to skip all the classes for the day.   
  
Hermione took the hint and took her timetable out of her pocket, "Double Transfiguration."   
  
Harry groaned and shut his eyes. Even if he was going to skip the lesson, Harry knew that McGonagall wouldn't permit it; even though she saw the reception he received at breakfast that morning. Harry stood up and went to retrieve his bag; Hermione doing the same.   
  
"I s'pose I'd better get something to eat from the kitchens before heading off to class," Harry said, slipping his bag over his shoulder, "Do you want to come along?"   
  
Harry smirked as Hermione pursed her lips in disapproval - knowing how she felt about House Elves - and shook her head.   
  
Harry turned to face her front on, putting on a disappointed face.   
  
"Awww, C'mon Hermione! It's not tha … Ungh!"   
  
Hermione looked up at Harry abruptly after his grunt of pain, to see him grasping at his side with one hand; the other holding him up by firmly gripping the back of the chair.   
  
"Harry! What is it?!" she cried, dashing over to him and trying to inspect his side.   
  
Harry couldn't answer. He just shook his head at her when she looked up at him after he refused to remove his hand. It was the same sensation as the previous day, only this time it felt like something sharp pierced his side, and was slowly working it's way across his belly; deeply submerged into the flesh.   
  
Harry gritted his teeth; biting back the cry of agony threatening to escape him, and let himself fall to his knees; clutching his stomach as the pain stretched slowly across his middle.   


Harry felt Hermione shaking his shoulders and calling his name, but he was unable to focus on anything properly due to the pain, when suddenly - what Harry supposed was a blade - halted at his navel.   
  
Harry relaxed slightly but was still shaking uncontrollably; his breathing coming in shallow, ragged gasps and a cold sweat breaking out on his brow. The sensation that a blade was still embedded in his stomach was still present, though at the moment it hadn't moved from where it halted.   
  
"Harry!!"   
  
Hermione was shaking him again; the urgency and concern prominent in her voice. Harry could only manage another short gasp of pain, as his vocal chords were still to tight to speak.   
  
"Harry what happened?!" she pressed when he didn't respond.   
  
Harry looked at her; his vision blurring through the tears that had sprung to his eyes, yet he could still see that Hermione was almost frantic with worry. Her face was white as chalk and tears of fear were running down her cheeks.   
  
"What's happening Harry?!" she pleaded, raising her voice in desperation.   
  
Harry took another ragged breath and opened his mouth to give his answer, but he only issued a scream of absolute agony as the blade was ripped viciously from his middle, continuing through to his other side; being removed roughly as it reached the area of his other kidney.   
  
Harry's body jerked violently at the suddenness of the attack and he landed heavily on the floor, clutching at his stomach as he rolled onto his side; the idea that he had just been gutted, floating through the haze of pain that was making his mind sluggish.   
  
"Harry … Can you hear me? … Harry!! …"   
  
Hermione's voice was echoing in Harry's head, sounding distant and far away. He felt her gently tap his face, trying to rouse him.   


"…Her- Hermione …" Harry managed to choke, reaching out a hand, trying to grasp something tangible to take his focus away from the pain.   
  
After a moment, Harry felt Hermione take his hand in hers and speak softly to him.   
  
"It's ok Harry … it's ok … I won't leave …"   
  
Harry heard movement near his head, before he vaguely felt it being lifted and placed down again, but now it rested on something soft.   
  
Harry lost track of all time, wincing as the pain across his midsection fluctuated from numb to blinding agony; all the while, Hermione was whispering in his ear with either, words of comfort or begging him to stay conscious.   
  
After what seemed an eternity, Harry felt the pain subsiding; just as it had the previous day. His mind started to clear up and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get everything back into focus.   
  
"Harry?!"   
  
He looked up to see Hermione's pale and worried face come into view; streaked with dry tears, looking like more would spill forth at any moment.   
  
"What happened?" she asked, her lip trembling as she fought to keep her tears in.   
  
Harry sighed and tried to sit up, but found he was still too weak, and slumped back down onto; what he now realized, was Hermione's lap. She placed her free hand onto his shoulder, preventing him from sitting up again until he was stronger. He looked up and tried to give her a scowl, but stopped as he noticed something shining on her robes.   
  
It was a Prefect badge.   
  
Harry looked up at her in surprise, only to see her looking back at him; confused at what he'd been staring at. Harry looked back at the badge and pointed.   
  
"You never told me," he said softly, looking back up at her.   
  
Hermione looked away for a moment before turning her gaze back down at Harry, wearing a very serious expression.   
  
"Don't change the subject …" she said hoarsely, giving his hand a coaxing squeeze. "What happened?"   


Harry sighed again and forced himself to sit up, ignoring Hermione's hand trying to keep him down. Harry shakily got to his feet, but was taken by a dizzy spell and swayed dangerously. Hermione instantly leapt to her feet and steadied him by placing an arm around his shoulders and guided him over to one of the chairs; helping him sit down.   
  
"Thanks," Harry murmured, catching his breath and wiping away the sweat that had formed on his forehead.   
  
Hermione sat opposite him and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, while she waited for Harry to calm himself down a bit more.   
  
When Harry looked over at Hermione to see her staring at him expectantly; he dropped his gaze and turned his head, not wanting to answer any of her queries.   
  
"It's happened before hasn't it…" Harry heard Hermione say quietly, "That's why you wouldn't let me look at your side … You knew there would be nothing to see."   
  
Harry looked back at her and nodded his head. "It was during lunch yesterday … While I was still with Hank …"   
  
Hermione nodded as her eyes registered understanding. "That's why you turned up late to class."   
  
Harry nodded again, then frowned as he thought of something. "It felt different than today though … Yesterday it felt like something had been sunk into my stomach, and wouldn't stop twisting and turning," He swallowed as the memory came to the surface, but forced himself to continue, "But today something slit my belly open; effectively gutting me … At least, that's what it felt like." he added, giving an involuntary shudder, remembering the recent sensation.   
  
Harry looked over at Hermione to find her looking visibly ill at his description at what the pain had felt like, so thought it best to bring up a separate issue.   
  
"Um … Hermione?" Harry started, waiting for a response from her; continuing when she looked over and nodded. "Now that you know about all this … I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it if something … err … unexpected should happen."   
  
She immediately sat bolt upright in her chair, and the colour drained from her face.   
  
"What do you mean? What's going to happen?! And *don't* you dare say 'I can't tell you' Harry Potter," she said heatedly, pointing an accusing finger at him as he opened his mouth to say exactly that, "You promised to tell me the truth!! Are you going to break your word so soon?!"   
  
Harry grimaced inwardly as he knew how close to the truth she had come. He *had* already broken his word to her, by not informing her about Kahn. But he certainly didn't want her to find that fact out at the moment; for now Hermione was on her feet and had placed her hands on her hips; her previously pale skin was now flushed with emotion; yet Harry could tell that she wasn't mad at him. Merely concerned for him.   
  
Harry sighed and stood slowly; allowing his body to adjust to the change of position; before looking Hermione square in the eye. 

"No … I'm not going to lie to you. But you don't want to know what's going to happen. Believe me. It'll be better for everyone this way."   
  
Hermione however, wasn't going to drop it and stared back at Harry defiantly.   
  
"What's going to happen?!" she cried desperately, tears gathering in her eyes.   
  
Harry sighed again and placed both his hands on her shoulders; gazing at her imploringly.   
  
"All I'm going to say, is that when it does happen … and you'll know when it does …. You'll understand why I asked you not to say anything … especially about your new knowledge of me. If *anyone* asks - You don't know."   
  
Harry felt horrible as he watched fresh tears roll down Hermione's face; feeling guilty about keeping her in the dark when she obviously wanted to help him … But he couldn't let her get anymore involved than what she was. Not until he knew more about what was going on.   
  
Suddenly, Harry was unable to breath properly, for Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck and was hugging him fiercely. Completely bewildered, Harry awkwardly placed his arms around her and hugged her in return.   
  
"Please be careful Harry … Whatever it is your thinking about … And I promise I won't say anything," Hermione sniffled into Harry's shirt.   
  
Harry smiled, knowing that he had Hermione's support, even though she didn't know what for. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." he said as he stepped out of her grasp, still grinning.   
  
"Are you feeling well enough to finish Transfiguration?" Hermione asked him gently, "There's still about half an hour left … But we don't have to if you still feel weak…"   
  
Harry shook his head, "No, I think we should go and at least see what we've got for homework."   
  
Hermione eyed him for a moment before nodding her head and going to retrieve her bag. When she turned back around, it was to find Harry gripping the back of the chair again, holding a hand to his head, swaying slightly.   
  
"Harry why didn't you say you were still weak!?" Hermione said as she quickly moved over to him; halting as Harry held up a hand to tell her to stop, and straightened up taking a deep breath.   
  
"No it's ok … Just stood up to quickly when I picked up my bag. The fact that I haven't eaten all day probably doesn't help either … so …" he shrugged his shoulders and straitened his bag again, giving Hermione a crooked grin; however he sighed dejectedly when he saw she wasn't returning the expression.   
  
"Look Hermione," he said as he approached her, "I really am fine, so let's just get down to class and see what McGonagall's reaction is going to be."   
  
Harry grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned, hurrying to finish packing her bag.   
  
"We're gonna get such a huge detention!" she cried, obviously not thinking of the repercussions to they're being so late, and darted about the common room collecting her gear.   


Harry looked on, smiling at Hermione's reaction. He had nothing to get, for he'd had all morning to get his bag in order; just in case he did decide to return to class.   
  
"You do realize that we're going to have to tell the biggest fib in existence to explain where we've been all afternoon - and for you, all *day*," Hermione said shrilly, still shoving books into her bag.   
  
Harry looked at her, taken aback. "Excuse me! Did I just hear Hermione Granger say, that we have to lie to a teacher!" Harry went over to her and placed a hand playfully on her forehead, as if to check her temperature. "Are you ill?"   
  
Hermione scowled at him, and swatted away his hand. "You know what I mean … I promised I wouldn't tell anybody, and I won't … However, that means that we *are* going to have to lie about what's taken us so long to get to class."   
  
Harry stood in silence, thinking hard about the repercussions of what had just popped into his head. The situation was perfect. Abruptly, Harry turned on his heel and dashed up the Boy's Dormitory stairs, ignoring Hermione's questions. He strode over to his trunk and took out the Marauders Map, gazing at it for a moment; before opening the secret compartment he had installed into his trunk over the summer, and placing the map next to his book. Harry closed the compartment and trunk, then made his way back down to the common room.   
  
"What the hell was that about?!" Hermione said with a raised voice, gesturing up the stairs Harry had just left.   
  
Harry simply smiled at her while he placed his bag on the floor near the window.   
  
"I've decided to move my plans forward slightly, seeing as how the situation is absolutely perfect." he said as he slowly walked toward her.   
  
Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look as he placed his bag on the floor. I thought we were going to go to class? But she started to grow worried at the way Harry had begun to speak.   
  
"What's perfect for what plans Harry?"   
  
Harry smiled as the concern Hermione showed for him came to the surface at his words. "I already told you that I can't tell you …," he said softly as he reached out and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "But remember … You promised." he added, reinforcing the words she herself had said.   
  
Hermione still looked very concerned and puzzled, but nodded none the less - and was taken by surprise when Harry leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you for staying … And just tell them that you tried to stop me."   
  
Before Hermione could question this strange remark, Harry quickly turned and sprinted toward the window, shielding his face as he leapt through the glass … hearing it shatter as his body connected and continued outward into nothingness.   
  
***   
  
When classes finished and the Gryffindor's filed into their common room to drop off their books before dinner, most walked past without even noticing the crumpled form on the couch or the broken window. Hermione was very grateful for their lack of perception, for she didn't want to face anyone yet. She had been sitting on the couch, hugging Harry's discarded bag ever since she saw him leap from the Tower window. She remembered shrieking his name in horror as he vanished from sight, and ran over to the window, bracing herself for seeing Harry falling to his death … but she was shocked beyond words when she saw what he'd done during his freefall; only then understanding what Harry was doing and why. Tear's rolled down her face as she'd watched him move swiftly and sure of foot, over the rooftops and down to the ground's - pausing only for a moment to look up at her location, before vanishing into the forest. 

Hermione held the bag closer, feeling fresh tears cascade down her face as she was now faced with the dilemma of telling everyone a convincing story, when they finally asked where Harry had disappeared to. This problem was about to be brought forward much sooner than Hermione would have liked; for it was then that someone she didn't want to see, walked through the Portrait Hole.   
  
Ron entered the common room and immediately noticed Hermione sitting on the couch crying, frowning at the way she was rocking slightly back and forward. Hesitantly, he approached her and took notice that the window had been smashed. Ron's trepidation grew as he noticed that Hermione was grasping Harry's bag as if it vanish in a moment, and was now wondering what had caused her to behave in such a way.   
  
"Her - Hermione?," he asked tentatively, coming to a stop in front of her, "Where have you been? You weren't in Transfiguration and neither … neither was Harry." Ron had some difficulty saying Harry's name at present, seeing how he was still very shaken over what he'd done to him; however his awkwardness was forgotten as the mention of Harry's name made Hermione sob more violently. Ron was becoming concerned and knelt down in front of her, trying to look her in the eye.   
  
"What?! What's happened? Why is the window broken and *where is Harry!*" Ron asked heatedly, with mounting concern. Hermione *never* skipped a lesson - much less one of McGonagall's - and he hadn't seen Harry all day.   
  
Hermione looked up at Ron and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off when Ginny approached them - still looking tired from that morning - and gasped in surprise at the window, then turning her gaze to Hermione and the way she clung to Harry's bag.   
  
"Oh my! Hermione what's happened to Harry?!" she asked, panicking slightly - for only one thing could have happened for Hermione to behave the way she was. And it had to have something to do with Harry.   
  
Ron looked back and forth between them, growing more concerned. "Harry? What about him?" Although he'd tried, Ron was unable to keep all his contempt out of his voice, and both Ginny and Hermione had noticed it through the concern.   
  
Ginny looked as if she would berate him; however Hermione had turned to him looking livid.   
  
"He probably wouldn't have done it if you were only more patient with him! But *Nooo.* You had to know right then and there, and all you succeeded in doing was getting him so mad he attacked you!"   
  
Hermione was raising her voice as she continued, and new tears were streaking her face. Ron was beginning to back away from her, and cringed when she brought up the awkward issue between himself and Harry. 

Hermione lowered her voice to a deadly whisper as she stared at Ron; ignoring the curious glances she had attracted from their housemates and the look of shock she received from Ginny.   
  
"You weren't at breakfast this morning Ron, when he walked in, so you didn't see how the rest of the school treated him. They'd all heard about what he did, and they were so cold toward him that he walked right back out of the Great Hall almost as soon as he entered it.   
  
"When I came up here, after visiting Ginny in the Hospital wing, I found him just sitting here because he didn't want to have the same thing happen in all of his classes -"   
  
"Hermione!" Ginny interrupted shrilly, starting to panic, for the way Harry was behaving didn't sound right and she was concerned about what he might've done, "What's happened to Harry?!"   
  
Ron scowled at Ginny's growing concern for Harry, but was drawn from his thoughts as Hermione began to sob even harder.   
  
"I don't know what got into him …!" she cried, reluctantly deciding to keep her promise to Harry and not tell them anything she'd learned and to make out that she'd tried to stop him; feeling guilty as she did so, for now it sounded as if it was Ron's fault Harry had done what he'd done. "I tried to talk him out of it … but he was so upset about what happened! He wasn't thinking straight…"   
  
"What happened!" Ginny shouted, causing heads to turn in their direction, but no longer able to wait for the explanation; this was sounding bad.   
  
"He - he *jumped!*" Hermione wailed, pointing towards the window and breaking down with more severe sobbing.   
  
The colour drained from both Ron's and Ginny's faces as they took in what Hermione had told them. Ron got up and dashed over to look out the window, praying that Hermione was mistaken, but Ginny simply stared at her shaking her head.   
  
"No …" she said softly, blinking away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, "No, he wouldn't do that!"   
  
Ginny gazed imploringly at Hermione, not wanting to believe that what she said was true, but knowing that it was at the same time. She numbly made her way over toward the window, wanting to look out of it and see Harry's body for herself; but halted when Ron turned around looking confused, though still scared out of his wits.   
  
"There - there's nothing on the ground Hermione …" he breathed, starting to feel slightly hopeful.   
  
Hermione shook her head and stood to face him, wiping away her tears as she went. "Do you actually think you'd see him from all the way up here!"   
  
She felt horrible for lying to them, for she knew that there was nothing to be found on the ground; but she also had to find a reason why they were unable to see Harry's body. "Not that there would be much left of him anyway … given how far up we -!" Hermione halted abruptly as Ginny looked as if she would be sick, and Ron was - for lack of a better description - turning green. Ginny suddenly straightened up and wiped at her eyes fiercely.

"I won't believe it!" Ginny said harshly, staring at Hermione defiantly. Ron and Hermione both looked at her, dumbstruck. "Until I see his body, I refuse to believe that he's d-… that he's dead! Harry would *never* kill himself!"   
  
Ron looked over at her, wondering if what she thought was in fact true. "I'm going down there to see if - if he's actually there," he stated sternly, making for the portrait hole; halting as he heard Hermione speak.   
  
"You don't believe me!! You both actually think that I made up the fact that Harry jumped out the window!!" she said shrilly, hoping to guilt them into staying in the tower.   
  
Before either of them could answer her, the portrait door was opened yet again; and the person to step through it, made Hermione's breath catch in her throat.   


Ron turned to see what Hermione was staring at, and was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore stepping into the common room. He looked around and his blue eyes fell upon the three students; immediately noticing their pale faces and the broken window. Most of the common room had stopped whatever it was they were doing when the Headmaster entered, and were all now curious as to why he was there. Dumbledore noticed this, so he approached the three of them slowly and gestured for them to sit down - which they did after giving each other furtive glances.   
  
Dumbledore took a seat opposite them and looked at each of them in turn; the only one meeting his gaze being Hermione.   
  
"Miss Granger, I would like you to tell me where you were during your last class for the day. Professor McGonagall informed me that neither you nor Mr Potter turned up, and was growing concerned."   
  
It was then that Hermione averted her eyes from his, almost afraid of what his reaction would be to what she was about to tell him.   
  
"After I saw Ginny in the hospital wing, I came back up here to pick up a book to read through the rest of lunch …" she halted, unsure of how to tell him the rest.   
  
"That does not inform me of where you were during class, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore gently, "nor does it help me determine where Mr Potter has been since breakfast; or," he added, glancing at the window, "why your Tower seems to have a broken window."   
  
At the reference of what Harry had done, Hermione had to force back fresh tears. Although she knew he wasn't dead, she still knew that he was gone and probably had no intention of coming back any time soon. Dumbledore however, noticed the sombre expression that had formed on her face and was instantly worried that something had happened.   
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Dumbledore said; the concern showing in his eyes. "Where has Harry been? Do you know?"   
  
Hermione couldn't hold the tears in any longer, and let them fall freely. She nodded her head in response to Dumbledore's question and looked up at him, seeing the worry etched on his face.   
  
"H - Harry was up here when I came up; sitting right here actually," she added, gesturing to where she was seated, " and I asked him why he wasn't in Charms. His reason was that he didn't want a repeat of what happened at breakfast …"   
  
She continued on and told Dumbledore what she had told Ron and Ginny, about how he blamed himself for what he'd done to Ron and how he couldn't live with himself. Dumbledore was appearing more grave as she continued and she was also unaware that the whole common room was now listening in on the conversation.   
  
"I tried to stop him! I really did … but he still - he still …"   
  
Hermione couldn't bring herself to say the rest and broke down completely. Ginny rubbed her back soothingly and turned to Dumbledore and finished the sentence for her; tears flowing freely.   
  
"He jumped…" she said hoarsely, pointing towards the window.   


The shock that appeared on Dumbledore's face as Ginny said this was indescribable. He immediately got to his feet and approached the window, halting briefly before leaning over the edge.   
  
To anyone watching, Dumbledore appeared to heave a great sigh of disappointment and despair; seeing as they could only see his back … However he actually sighed in relief as he saw that Harry's body wasn't on the ground below him, and guessing what he'd actually done. He put on an extremely grave face as he turned around and shook his head.   
  
"I'm very sorry," he said to the three friends, noticing Hermione narrowing her eyes slightly at him, "This should never have happened, and I give you my deepest condolences."   
  
Ginny shook her head violently and got to her feet. "I don't believe it! Harry wouldn't do that!" she said, her voice wavering violently; however the look in her eyes confirmed that she no longer thought that way. Dumbledore's apparent confirmation had broken the little resolve she had left.   
  
Ron got to his feet and moved to give Ginny a hug, but she viciously pushed him away and screamed at him, "Get away from me! It's all your fault! He wouldn't have done it if it weren't for you!"   
  
She spun around and dashed up the girls' dorm stairs, sobbing violently. Ron looked on; devastated at his sister's words, and watched as one of Ginny's friends followed her up the stairs, throwing Ron a scathing glance as she left.   
  
Ron looked around the common room and found most of the people in it either glaring at him in hatred, or sobbing at the news of Harry's death. They all blamed him, for all of them had heard Hermione's story as she told Dumbledore. Ron looked down, unable to meet anyone's eyes and turned abruptly, stalking from the common room with all eyes following him.   
  
Hermione felt guilt flow through her like never before, as she watched Ron storm out the Portrait Hole. Ginny's blaming him had hit him hard, and the rest of the Gryffindor's blamed him also. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, who looked at Ron's vanishing figure gravely before turning his gaze back to her.   
  
"Miss Granger … Please wait for me in my office," he said seriously, "I will be there shortly to speak to you about this matter. Others must be informed of the recent change of events."   
  
Hermione was very curious about what he meant by that, but still nodded her head and made her way out the portrait hole; Dumbledore following closely behind her. He gave her the password to his office before bidding her farewell and leaving to do whatever it was he was going to do.   


Hermione made her way through the halls, wondering what on earth she'd gotten herself into when she finally came to the stone gargoyle and gave the password, entering the round office and waited for Dumbledore.   
  
***   
  
Ron stormed through the hallway's, not paying attention to where he was going, his mind reeling with what had happened in the common room. Dumbledore had believed what Hermione had said; even after he looked out the window, so it had to be true. Harry was dead.   
  
"It *is* my fault," Ron said softly to himself, letting the words and the realization of what had happened finally sink in. He stopped walking and leant up against the wall, letting the tears that had been wanting to fall since Hermione first told him about Harry to flow. His despair grew as he realised that he would never be able to apologise to Harry for the way he'd spoken to him or for accusing him of keeping things from them. He could never take them back. They were the last things he'd said to him. Ron sunk down onto the floor and sobbed openly, placing his head in his hands.   
  
"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, knowing that it was far to late for those words.   
  
***   
  
Hank rushed through the hallways, searching for the headmaster. He had to see him and tell him what he'd seen that afternoon, near the end of his class. He remembered vividly the feeling of panic when he'd seen something fall from a tower window and bound from one rooftop to another. He remembered loosing sight of it for a moment before he saw the familiar form dart like a bullet towards the forest, pausing only for a moment before leaping into the trees.   
  
He rounded a corner and saw Dumbledore walking away from him, accompanied by Professor Snape and Remus.   
  
"Albus!" Hank called, jogging to reach them as they tuned to see who called, "I need to tell you something … It's about -"   
  
He didn't get to finish as Dumbledore held up a hand to politely silence him. "I believe I already know what your about to tell me; but we can clarify this when we get to my office. There is someone waiting for me that I believe has unexpectedly become involved in this."   
  
Hank nodded politely and took his place behind them as they all made there way towards Dumbledore's office, curious as to who could have found out enough to be included in whatever discussion that was about to take place. Even more intriguing was *how* that person had found out. It wasn't as if the people present had gone blabbering out the information they held.   
  
Remus spoke up as they walked, casting Dumbledore a very worried glance before speaking.   
  
"Who else knows Albus? Is it someone trustworthy?"   


Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.   
  
"Don't worry about their worthiness Remus. I believe she can keep this secret as easily as she has with all the others she's stumbled across over the years. No, the problem will come when it comes to all the questions she will want answered after we've finished telling her what is going on."   
  
It was then that Snape decided to speak up.   
  
"And what exactly *is* going on Albus … You still haven't told us why we're meeting - What caused this. You only told us that a complication had arisen and that you needed to speak with us…"   
  
Dumbledore nodded his head at Snape's statements.   
  
"Indeed Severus, a complication *has* arisen, and we all need to talk about it. Along with our guest."   
  
No one spoke again; all lost in their own thoughts, until they reached the gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password. The four of them stepped onto the moving staircase and walked through the door when they reached the top. Hank smiled as he entered; spotting a black dog laying down next to one of the chairs.   
  
"Hey! Padfoot! What're you doing h -" Hank stopped abruptly as he saw Hermione stand from her seat and stare at him, looking stunned.   
  
"Did - did you just call this dog Padfoot?!" she said, wide eyed and glancing at Remus.   
  
Hank faltered for a moment, not exactly knowing how to respond to this, but quickly made something up.   
  
"Yes I did actually. Why? Isn't that his name? I thought it was, because that's what I've heard Remus call him, and I just assumed he was his; seeing as he's always hanging around him. That's why I was surprised to see him up here."   
  
Hank held his breath as he saw Hermione look at him sceptically, throwing another glance at Remus before turning around again and sitting down.   
  
Remus shook his head at Hank, breathing a sigh of relief, which Hank mimicked before sitting in one of the spare chairs.   
  
***   
  
Hermione was still eyeing Hank off until she heard Sirius whine, drawing her attention away from him and back to the issue at hand.   
  
"Um, Albus …" Remus said softly, as though to cut her out of the conversation, "please tell me that Hermione isn't the person you were talking about."   


Dumbledore looked over at her, then returned his eyes to Remus. "I'm afraid she is Remus."   
  
Hermione looked at all the people in the room, and noticed that none of them seemed to be traumatized in any way that Harry was dead. She looked over at Dumbledore as he sat in his chair.   
  
"You knew what he is, didn't you? That's why you played along with what I'd told you," Hermione gasped, turning her eyes to everyone else in the room, "You all knew?!"   
  
"No … Not everyone knew. Professor Snape knows, as does Professor O'Fallen."   
  
Dumbledore then turned his eyes to Sirius, "However, I'm not quite sure about one of our members …" but he didn't continue when he saw Sirius give a small nod.   
  
Remus was staring at Dumbledore, confused.   
  
"What are you talking about Albus. What do you mean *What Harry is*? I thought the only thing about Harry that was a worry, was that strange spurt of pain he had yesterday afternoon and those outbursts?"   
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Unfortunately Remus, there is so much more to it than that. It's time you were told."   
  
"You've been keeping me in the dark!" Remus claimed, angry about his non involvement.   
  
"Your not the only one who was kept in the dark Professor … Harry was too." Hermione spoke up, staring accusingly at Dumbledore. "He never knew that you all had knowledge about this. He even told me that he hadn't told *you* yet," she said, pointing to Dumbledore.   
  
Remus was getting impatient. "Told him what?!"   
  
Hermione continued to stare at Dumbledore, who held her gaze evenly.   
  
"That Harry was an Animagus." 

Remus looked dumbfounded and stared at Hermione for a minute before rousing himself.   
  
"He's a *what!*"   
  
"An Animagus Lupin! Listen for a change …" said Snape incredulously, glaring at him.   
  
Remus was still stunned by this revelation. "But - How? When?"   
  
"I do think that this will take some time … Dumbledore said, so he waved his wand and there was a drink for each of them, plus a plate of sandwiches. "And I see no point in keeping this from Miss Granger any longer … Sirius?"   
  
Sirius looked up at Hermione for a moment before transforming with a small pop and walking over to Hank.   
  
"Nice to finally see you as *you* Sirius …" said Hank before laughing loudly and standing, clasping Sirius by his forearm, which Sirius returned, smiling broadly.   
  
"Hank … It's been a while …"   
  
Hermione got to her feet swiftly, staring at the two of them; momentarily speechless.   
  
"You've known it was him all along haven't you?!" she said shrilly at Hank, pointing towards Sirius.   
  
Hank nodded as Sirius took a seat beside Hermione. "Yes, I have. But I believe we're here for another, more important matter…"   
  
Dumbledore nodded as he took a sip from his goblet. "Indeed we are. I have something to tell those of you who do not already know what I'm talking about. A slight problem has arisen. Now … as you know already, Harry was not present at any of his classes today, and he was most likely last seen by anyone, at breakfast this morning."   
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment to look around and see if everyone was paying attention; resuming when he saw they were.   
  
"It appears that, due to his very cold reception, he thought it best to skip his classes, for he didn't wish to receive the same treatment throughout the day. Now according to Miss Granger, Harry felt very bad about what he'd done to Mr Weasley and had correctly assumed that the reaction the other students gave him, was a direct result from that.   
  
"Already feeling guilty about his similar treatment of you - Remus, and Sirius, he has taken it upon himself, to leave the school for - what he believes - is everybody's protection."   
  
As Dumbledore finished saying this last sentence; both Sirius and Remus leapt to their feet, demanding to know how he'd managed to get past everyone without them seeing him and if he was still alright. Dumbledore raised his hands, signalling for both men to stop and sit. Scowling; they both reluctantly agreed.   


"I think Miss Granger should be the one to tell you how Harry vacated the premises." said Dumbledore, gesturing towards a stunned Hermione.   
  
"Me?!" she said, barely more than a whisper. Dumbledore nodded at her encouragingly and Hermione looked nervously around the room, before nodding self consciously.   
  
"W - well, um … What - What he did was -…um -"   
  
"Just spit it out girl!" Snape spat, causing Hermione to jump out of her skin and not utter another sound.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes flashed at Snape, who immediately fell silent and looked away.   
  
"Please continue … and relax Hermione … Your not in trouble for anything."   
  
Hermione nodded once and decided that the only way she would be able to tell everyone, would be all in one hit, so she took a deep breath and told them in a rush how Harry had left the castle.   
  
"Because I told Harry that we would have to lie to McGonagall about where we'd been all lesson, he said that the situation was perfect to put his plan into action. He said that after he went up the dormitory steps for something and came back down. Then he told me to say that I didn't know anything about him … obviously because he thought that you all didn't know either … Then before I could say or do anything else, he - he sprinted across the common room and jumped out the window -"   
  
Hermione was prevented from saying anything else, for Sirius and Remus - yet again - jumped to their feet and started shouting at Hermione, saying that she should have stopped him and such. Hermione sat back down in her chair swiftly, quailing under their angry shouting.   
  
"That is enough!" Dumbledore shouted, silencing both men; causing them both to look at their feet. "This was not Hermione's fault and you both know it. Harry made his own decision and nothing can change that fact. Now, if you would both take your seats please."   


Both men looked very ashamed of themselves and muttered apologies to Hermione before taking their seats again. Dumbledore nodded for her to continue after giving them both reproachful stares.   
  
"I rushed over to the window, steeling myself to see him fall to his death … but he transformed as he fell and made his way across the rooftops and down to the ground. It really was a stunning sight …" she added. "It was obvious he'd been testing himself beforehand, so he knew what he was capable of handling."   
  
"That's what I was coming to see you about Albus," Hank interjected, "I saw him fall from the tower window during my lesson, and watched as he leapt across the roofs. I lost sight of him for a little bit - I assume while he made his way down the walls - Then I saw him run into the forest."   
  
Dumbledore nodded as Sirius held up a finger, opening his mouth to speak. "Yes Sirius?"   
  
"I was curious as to why Harry would want to jump out the window in the first place? Why didn't he just use his invisibility cloak?"   
  
Dumbledore sighed as he looked over at him.   
  
"Because he wanted everyone to think that he'd killed himself. And for better or worse … He succeeded in that venture. Because the whole of Gryffindor House was present when Hermione told me about Harry's untimely demise, they now believe him to be dead; for what she told me then, was what Harry had told her to say. As though she didn't know what he was, or what he'd really planned."   
  
Remus finally spoke up. "What? So now we have to pretend that Harry is in fact dead when we're with the other staff members and students?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded his head and made to speak, but was interrupted by Hermione.   
  
"Um … Professor Dumbledore? If we are going to pretend that Harry's dead … Then what do we do if he decides to come back …?"   
  
Dumbledore seemed to think about this for a moment before turning his eyes toward her and said, "We will deal with that, when the need arises." 


	5. Temper's Rising, and Finding home

Remus held up a finger and interrupted the flow of conversation as he thought of something.   
  
"Do any of you know, by any chance, what Harry can turn into? Because this morning a -"   
  
"No Remus," said Dumbledore, holding up a hand, "Professor Snape and myself do not know the animal that Harry can transform into. Nor do we wish to know it at present."   
  
Hermione leant forward and looked at Remus, nodding her head, for she knew the rest of his statement was referring to the incident with Ginny.   
  
"Yes Professor … That was Harry."   
  
Remus looked pleasantly surprised and raised his eyebrows.   
  
"It *was* him! Well I suppose I should have expected - … but hold on …!" Remus suddenly exclaimed, leaning forward and looking over towards Sirius; an annoyed frown creasing his brow, "How come you never told me that it was Harry we ran into just after breakfast - or more fittingly - when he ran into *us*!"   
  
Sirius held up his hands in defence at Remus' accusation, "Hey! Hey! Hold up! I didn't know he was one until right then anyway, and I was more concerned with getting Ginny into the Hospital Wing and making sure she was fine that it slipped my mind!"   
  
Remus' frown deepened. "Well then how did you know it was him? You were the one telling me to back off and not to attack him after he clouted Ginny - It's not as if he transformed and told you it was him."   
  
"Well it was more like putting two and two together actually," Sirius said, scratching his chin and frowning in thought, "You see, when I chased him around the corner he was still him … however, by the time *I* got around the same corner - He was gone. I found it rather strange at first so I took my time to follow him, noticing that his scent changed subtly half way down the corridor. Needless to say, I got the fright of my life when he sprang me, so I, err … I ran away from him. Turns out he chased me, and that's when he met up with you lot." he finished, pointing between Remus and Hermione. 

Remus was still looking confused, and shook his head.   
  
"That still doesn't tell us how you recognised him!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air, exasperated.   
  
"Well at first I thought he was a *real* one … but the way he behaved after running into Ginny was just too strange. He almost looked upset, and actually tried to wake her."   
  
"So then you realised-," Hermione interrupted, "-that it was Harry, because of the scent change and his behaviour."   
  
"Not only that Hermione," Sirius said, holding up a finger, "but it was when I had the chance to look at his eyes, that I realized who it was; and he knew it because he nodded his head, telling me that I was right."   
  
Hermione looked thoughtful as Sirius spoke, remembering the incident and tried to picture what Harry had looked like in detail, only then realizing what Sirius was talking about when he mentioned Harry's eyes. How could she not recognise those bright green eyes, haunted from all the horrors they had been forced to see. Probably, she thought, because she was too preoccupied with Ginny's situation to notice them.   
  
Hermione looked over at Dumbledore sharply, as another question materialized in her mind.   
  
"Excuse me … Professor Dumbledore … ?" she said firmly, acutely aware of the fact that everyone was now focused on her.   
  
"Yes Hermione…" Dumbledore replied, privately intrigued at what questions she had thought of.   
  
"Um… I was wondering *how* Harry managed to become an Animagus in the first place? I mean… it's not like he had access to the information at his home… and I'm very sure that he was still normal at the end of last term … Well - as normal as he could have been … but still…" she finished awkwardly; still remembering all to well, the way Harry had withdrawn a great deal from everything after the last event at the Tri Wizard Tournament.   
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, and gave Hermione a knowing smile.   
  
"I was wondering when you would get to that …" he said, folding his hands in front of him and leaning back in his chair.   
  
"Well … where should I start …"   
  
"How about starting on how he managed to get a hold of that information," Sirius said harshly, "seeing as how it took *us* a good four or five years to find that information. How did Harry get it in a month?"   
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius, smiling mysteriously as he nodded.   
  
"I suppose that is as good a place as any to start. Let's see …" He paused for a moment as he took a sip from his goblet, lacing his fingers together when he set it down and rested his chin on his fists, thinking about his answer.   


"Miss Granger… Did Harry ever show you, or Mr Weasley a large leather book? It would have looked quite old…"   
  
Hermione frowned, confused… and shook her head slowly.   
  
"Hmm… Interesting… I believe that most of this would have been avoided if he'd told you both about it. I expected that he would have… but…." Dumbledore seemed to be in a daze for a moment, but almost immediately shook himself out of it and focused on the people in the room once more.   
  
"You see - That book, gave Harry the information he required to turn into an Animagus. With it, came instructions how to keep the process undetected by the Ministry."   
  
Sirius looked shocked, as did Remus at this news and Sirius leant forward in his chair; the shock being replaced with anger.   
  
"Who on earth would send him something like that! And how did you know about it?!"   
  
Dumbledore looked up at Sirius calmly, before throwing a glance toward Snape.   
  
"Well Sirius, in all technical terms; Severus sent Harry that book -"   
  
He didn't get to finish, as Sirius jumped out of his seat and started at Snape… Remus would have joined him but found himself held down by Hank, who had grasped him firmly by the shoulder as he rose.   
  
"However…!" Dumbledore continued, causing Sirius to stop his advance on Snape and turn to face him, "Severus did so… on my instruction."   
  
Sirius and Remus looked at Dumbledore with their mouths wide open, while Hermione was still looking thoughtful, noticing that none of what had happened so far seemed to have surprised Hank in the slightest.   
  
"You!" Remus cried, pointing at Dumbledore disbelievingly. "Why would you do that! He's only a kid!"   
  
"Calm yourself Brother…!" Hank said harshly, standing and placing a hand on Remus' outstretched arm. "After all he's done and you question his judgement now… And don't forget, your friends were only a year older then Harry when they achieved the same feat."   
  
"No… no… It's quite alright Hank," said Dumbledore, holding up a hand, "He is only worried about him and that is quite understandable. And I must confess that I didn't expect Harry to deal with this in the way he did. I presumed that he would have told Miss Granger here, and Mr Weasley almost as soon as he achieved his first transformation… However, it appears that I was wrong, in that assumption." he finished solemnly, looking down at the table.   


"As for the why -," Hank continued, glancing at Dumbledore with slight concern, "- Well I should think it was quite obvious… seeing how Sirius uses his form for pretty much the same purpose…"   
  
"Disguise…" Hermione answered, looking over at Hank with a stony expression. She didn't know why, but she felt that there was more to Hank than met the eye; plus she distinctly heard him call Remus 'Brother', to which nobody else seemed to think out of the ordinary.   
  
There was no way that the two could even be related, let alone brothers, Hermione thought. Hank was almost a head taller than Remus and had raven black hair; where as Remus was very scrawny in comparison and had light brown hair. The only thing they bore in resemblance was the fact that they were both greying at the temples, despite the fact that they both looked rather young.   
  
"That's right Hermione…" Hank answered politely, yet cautiously; noticing her suddenly cold response to him. "You see - Voldemort doesn't know that Harry is an Animagus, so - if he were to be confronted by him again - Heaven forbid - Harry would have the element of surprise in his favour. Plus… as you said - It is an effective disguise, should the need arise."   
  
"And it appears he's already thought of that benefit," scowled Snape as Hank guided a fuming Remus back into his chair. "We won't be able to locate him, because we can't recognise him."   
  
Hermione took her eyes away from Hank and looked at Snape cautiously.   
  
"Err… Not exactly Professor. You see, I doubt that there are any creatures in Britain that resemble Harry in the slightest… err-unless you were in a zoo…" she finished nervously, edging away from Snape as he glared at her angrily.   
  
"Was I talking to you!" Snape snapped, causing Hermione to move away even further.   
  
"Now hold on Severus," Sirius said firmly, eyeing Snape with narrowed eyes, "She actually has a point… Harry might be ten times faster than he was, and be more proficient in keeping himself hidden; but he'll still stick out like a sore thumb if he's seen."   
  
"What is it your suggesting Black? That we go and search for him?" Snape asked, sardonically smiling up at him.   
  
"No!" Hank half shouted; a note of urgency in his voice. He looked around nervously as everyone turned to stare at him for his strange outburst, and cleared his throat and continued more calmly.   
  
"We can't go looking for him yet… We need to give him time to think through everything that's happened since Monday. Especially after what happened yesterday, with Ron."   
  
Suddenly, Hermione sat up straight, and looked toward Hank; a frown creasing her brow.   
  
"Um, Professor O'Fallen … How is it *you* knew about Harry's being an Animagus?" 

Hank looked taken aback by the suddenness of this question, but Hermione still detected a hint of panic and uncertainty in his eyes as they flicked around all the people present.   
  
"Err… Me! Miss Granger?" Hank answered, gesturing to himself and still looking a trifle apprehensive.   
  
Hermione nodded; noting how he avoided answering directly.   
  
"Yes Sir… I would like to know how you knew. Everyone else has a perfectly legitimate reason for how they found out… Professor Dumbledore and Snape both knew of the book they'd sent him on how to do it. Sirius figured it out himself; as did I - because of what was witnessed just after breakfast this morning… and Professor Lupin was only just told -" Hermione continued, pausing slightly to study Hanks reaction, "- However you have yet to reveal how it is *you* possess this information."   
  
Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Hank looked at the other Professors nervously, before settling his gaze on Dumbledore for a moment. Hermione watched with interest as the Headmaster held Hanks gaze, staring at him; when abruptly, both looked away from the other and Hanks nervousness had all but vanished. He looked at Hermione with a small smile on his face and shoved his hands in the pockets of his ragged jeans.   


"Well the answer to that is simple Miss Granger," Hank told her pleasantly, earning a startled reaction from her; causing him to grin even wider. "Professor Dumbledore saw it fit to inform me of Harry's abilities."   
  
As soon as Hank had said this, Remus jumped to his feet, and began to demand why Hank had been told and not him; however he halted as Hank turned and looked at him - giving the same stare that he had fixed Dumbledore with moments beforehand. Like Dumbledore; Remus looked back at Hank for a moment before nodding his head and resuming his seat; devoid of any anger or resentfulness. Hermione looked on; speechless as the same procedure was repeated with Sirius and again with Snape - each one giving Hank a slight nod of the head when whatever happened between them had ended.   
  
Hermione had no time to think of this at length though, because Dumbledore suddenly spoke up again, looking at her.   
  
"Miss Granger, I would like you to tell me if anything else happened before Harry jumped from the building this afternoon."   
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked at the floor, remembering the way Harry had writhed on the floor in agony, slipping in and out of semi-consciousness as he lay upon her lap.   


"Err… well, actually… something else did happen. It was the reason we were running so late to class actually," she said softly, avoiding anybody's eyes so they couldn't see the tears that were starting to swell from the memory. "He told me that it had happened before… Yesterday actually, while he was with Professor O'Fallen during lunch -"   
  
"It happened again!" Hank said sharply, interrupting Hermione and looking almost fearfully toward Dumbledore.   
  
"Y - yes…" said Hermione, bewildered by the reaction spawned by her statement.   
  
Hank leant forward in his chair and stared at Hermione with an almost desperate expression.   
  
"Did Harry tell you what it felt like… for both occurrences? He didn't tell me yesterday and I forgot to ask, due to my mind being elsewhere."   
  
Hermione nodded her head curtly, still wondering why Hank would react to this in the way he was.   
  
"Tell me! Can you describe it to me?!" he asked hurriedly.   
  
Hermione looked over toward Dumbledore for a fleeting instant, and saw him give a small nod; telling her that she should continue. Hermione sighed and turned back to face Hank, who was gazing at her expectantly.   
  
"Which do you want to hear first…? Yesterday's or -"   
  
"Yesterday's!" he answered before she could finish the question; a hint of panic edging into his usually calm rumble.   
  
Hermione nodded again and began describing what Harry had told her in the common room; first, about the incident with Hank, followed by what had happened with her.   
  
When she had finished telling Harry's apparent gutting, Hermione looked around to find everyone looking particularly grave; Remus and Sirius significantly drained of colour also. Even Snape looked less sourly than normal, however Dumbledore and Hank looked beside themselves with worry.   


"How is that possible?!" Dumbledore whispered; the shock he was feeling evident on his features. He flicked his eyes to Hank who looked away and closed his eyes, shaking his head.   
  
Dumbledore's expression darkened and his gaze hardened.   
  
"Is there something that your keeping from me…!" Dumbledore said, rising from his seat and placing his hands on his desk, leaning forward slightly.   
  
Hank opened his eyes and met Dumbledore's gaze evenly before getting to his feet also and casting a quick glance in Snape's direction; which Dumbledore spotted.   
  
"I must apologise Albus," Hank said strongly, turning around as he spoke, "I am not keeping anything from you…" he said as he strode towards the door, "…however there is something I have not told you…" He halted as he reached for the handle and turned back to face Dumbledore, "…and I can't until I find out more. I hope you understand and beg your forgiveness."   
  
With that, Hank gave a short bow towards Dumbledore and turned the handle, opening the door and left the office swiftly, looking very anxious.   
  
As the door shut behind him, Remus got to his feet and dashed over to it; wrenching it open when he got there.   
  
"Hold on Ha -!"   
  
Remus stopped short and turned back around, looking dejected and shutting the door again. Upon noticing the stares he was receiving from everybody, he simply jerked his thumb towards the door and calmly said, "Oh! - he's already gone."   


Hermione balked at this statement; whereas everybody else just nodded and took it as no surprise. How could he be gone already. Lupin opened the door moments after Hank had closed it behind him!   
  
"How could he be gone?!" Hermione cried indignantly, gesturing towards the door and goggling at Remus, "He only just left!"   
  
To Hermione's great surprise, Remus gave a small chuckle and glanced at everyone in the room before returning his eyes to Hermione.   
  
"Err… Consider it - one of his many err…*unusual* talent's."   
  
Hermione sat with her mouth open and looked over towards Dumbledore, who was actually smiling at the way Remus had described the way Hank had departed.   
  
"The understatement of the century…" Sirius muttered, grinning.   


Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile before turning serious again and bringing his eyes to face Snape… who looked away and started to fidget with his robe. It was the first time Hermione had seen Snape nervous…   
  
"Severus… Am I to believe that you hold the same knowledge that Hank has decided to keep concealed?"   
  
Snape looked up at Dumbledore sheepishly, and looked around at everybody else; his eyes flashing for an instant when they reached Hermione before returning to the headmaster.   
  
"Yes Professor… I also hold that knowledge."   
  
Dumbledore nodded, "And would I be correct in assuming, that you cannot tell me what it is either…"   
  
Snape nodded his head and looked at the ground. 

"I need you to tell me, Severus…" Dumbledore said sternly, gazing intently at Snape who had not looked up to face the headmaster's gaze.   
  
Snape shook his head again, only more forcefully, "I cannot…" he whispered.   
  
Sirius rounded on Snape as he said this, looking outraged.   
  
"You can and you will!!" Sirius spat, taking a threatening step toward Snape, making him bristle and glare back at him. "Something is going on and I *know* that it's effecting Harry! He would never in his right mind jump from a building… even if it was just to fake his death - And the fact that he had been attacking his closest friend's and family is something else to be extremely concerned about! Now if this information your hiding has anything to do with the way Harry's been acting -"   
  
"I am NOT hiding anything Black!" Snape snapped, standing to face his nemesis, "Yes something is happening, and yes it does concern Mr Potter… however that does NOT change the fact that I cannot tell you what that may be!"   
  
"And why is that?!" Sirius retorted, raising his voice as his temper started to get away from him. "Don't tell me that your willing to risk Harry because you gave Hank your word that you wouldn't say anything…"   


Snape stared back at Sirius and lowered his voice to just above a whisper.   
  
"No Sirius, I am not willing to risk Mr Potter on this issue… however I still cannot tell you, for I gave Hank more than simply my *word* that I would remain silent…"   
  
"What did you give him Severus?" Remus quipped in before Sirius could retaliate.   
  
Snape looked at Remus, then let his eyes wander to Dumbledore before letting them rest on Sirius, who was beyond fuming by this stage.   
  
"I swore on my honour…" he said, standing up straight and looked at them all with something bordering on pride.   
  
To Hermione's great amazement… Everybody seemed *very* satisfied by the statement Snape had issued as to why he couldn't tell them what he knew. Dumbledore had smiled and Remus looked a little surprised, however Sirius was dumbfounded. He stared at Snape in shock for a few moments, before nodding his head in acknowledgment and solemnly resuming his position in his chair.   
  
No one asked Snape to explain himself further, and so he also sat again; a look of great relief on his face as he looked toward Dumbledore, who nodded at him in understanding.   
  
Hermione was still extremely confused and it must have shown on her face, for Dumbledore suddenly spoke to her after he cast quick glances to everybody else.   
  
"I think that shall be all for today Miss Granger… I will inform you of anything else necessary when the time arrives, so you should probably head down to dinner soon."   
  
"Oh! Certainly Professor Dumbledore… and thank you for letting me know about this," she added sincerely as she stood from her chair, giving Dumbledore a weak smile and turning to leave.   
  
As she reached for the handle, Dumbledore spoke again, causing her to turn and face him.   
  
"Miss Granger - I would very much appreciate it, if you kept all of this from Mr Weasley and any other students that may ask you about such things. The story of Harry taking his own life will have undoubtedly spread through the school by now… so that is the story we shall adhere to for the time being," he said gravely, suddenly looking old and weary.   
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione nodded and turned the handle, leaving the office after giving Sirius and Remus a small wave, which they returned. As Hermione travelled down the spiral staircase, her mind wandered to Harry, and where he might be by now; praying that he was alright….   


***   
  
Harry sat, gazing up at the stars he could see between the storm clouds that were still looming above him. He had run at top speed through the underbrush for a few hours, and halted when the sun had started to dip below the horizon. He had no knowledge of where he was, and he preferred it that way. The only thing that mattered was that he was nowhere near Hogwarts, and he was still under the cover of the forest. Harry groaned as he remembered hearing Hermione's scream of absolute terror as he fell from the Gryffindor Tower window, and he now worried over everybody's state of mind. Sirius would be devastated at the news of his supposed death, as would Remus and Dumbledore. Harry was still too uncertain about the way Ron was behaving toward him to know exactly how he would react to the news; and he didn't want to think of poor Ginny's reaction. Harry sighed as he got to his feet and started looking for somewhere he could use as a lair; realizing that even in his absence, he was still causing the people he cared for… some sort of pain. Harry shook his head to try and clear it of the thoughts permeating through it. He had left Hogwarts to rid himself, and others of these problems in the first place… he didn't need to think about it any longer.   
  
Harry looked at his surroundings, trying to determine a good place to stay…. It had to have a good water supply and somewhere he could hide from view, should unexpected company turn up. As Harry searched, the clouds started to close in, blocking the light from the stars and casting the forest into darkness. Harry marvelled in wonder as he scanned the area, overjoyed that his form had night vision… Harry wandered the underbrush for hours, searching for the perfect location, when his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of trickling water in the deafening silence of the night. He turned his head, trying to determine the direction the sound was coming from, and stealthily moved towards it when he figured out the area to head in.   
  
After Harry had discovered a small stream, he started about searching for suitable cover, should he need to evade anything in a hurry. He followed the stream, keeping just inside the tree line and kept his eyes peeled for a hollow tree or an escarpment of boulders. As he trudged upstream, he found that the stream was a branch of quite a large river. Taking the chance, Harry decided to follow his original plan, and proceeded to follow the river upstream also.   


As the rays of the rising sun began to light the woods surrounding him… Harry saw the ground rising and the river turning a sharp corner - his hearing picking up a very deep rumble. As he rounded the corner, Harry's eyes widened as he saw a fifty foot waterfall; water cascading down the rock face, and a slight mist surrounding it from the smaller water particles in the air.   
  
If Harry were able to break out into a grin, he would have… It looked so beautiful and peaceful. Harry approached the outcrop cautiously; his sharp eyesight analysing it's geometry, noticing something odd about the form of the rocks behind the falls…   
  
Upon reaching the base of the falls, Harry's spirits lifted as he spied an opening in the boulders. He made his way across the rocks jutting out of the river and edged into the hole, revealing a decent sized alcove that was - surprisingly - dry.   
  
Harry took a few more steps into the cave and shook himself of the excess water that had accumulated on him when he entered. He turned around and looked out the hole for a moment, before stepping into the middle of the cave and reverting to himself; the small pop, muffled by the rumble of the water behind him.   
  
"Way cool!" was all Harry could think of to describe the alcove. The way the rocks were situated, it seemed like a small sitting room. There was one jutting out from the wall and another protruding from the floor a little ways off to the side of it… effectively making it a makeshift table and chair. There was another long boulder stretched across the far wall that could pass for an - albeit - hard bed; and there was also a small crater situated on the other side of the cave which would be a perfect place to put a fire. Magical or no.   
  
The whole place seemed to be about ten to fifteen feet in every direction, leaving ample room for anything extra he might want in there, should the need arise.   
  
Harry clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously.   
  
"Right! Time to get some breakfast!"……   
  
***   
  
Ron walked solemnly down the hallway, shuffling his feet; oblivious to the people skirting around him and whispering as he passed. His mind was on the previous night, when Dumbledore had announced to the school that Harry had apparently taken his own life. He had told them that they still held a thread of hope, due to the fact that they had yet to retrieve Harry's body - despite the fact that Hermione had seen him fall from the tower.   


Ron's thoughts were abruptly disturbed when something struck him hard in the middle, knocking the wind out of him. Breathlessly, Ron looked down and was startled to see Ginny giving him a fierce hug. Puzzled, he returned the embrace and looked at her with concern.   
  
"Hey Gin? What's wrong?" he asked, placing his chin atop his sister's flaming red hair, frowning as he felt her trembling slightly with quiet sobs.   
  
Gently, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head so he could read her face.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, frowning more as he took in Ginny's pale face and the dark circles that were just beginning to form under her eyes.   
  
Ginny looked up at him for a moment, before shutting her eyes tightly, causing tears to roll down her pale cheeks and burying her face in Ron's shoulder, tightening her grip around him.   
  
"I'm so sorry for what I said last night!!" she sobbed, her voice muffled by Ron's shirt. "I didn't mean it! - I was just so upset about it all - and I - I took it out on you!!"   
  
Ron sighed and held Ginny tighter, relieved to know that she was no longer angry with him.   
  
"It's ok Gin… It's ok…" he said soothingly in her ear, trying to reassure her that he wasn't upset with her. "I don't blame you for anything… We were all upset and angry…Please don't cry Gin… I'm not mad at you…"   
  
Ginny's crying lessened significantly at Ron's words, yet she still held him like he would vanish the instant she let go. "Don't you ever leave me Ron…" she whispered, barely audible through Ron's shirt.   
  
Ron blinked in surprise at Ginny's sudden statement. Where had that come from? he thought, concerned that everything that had happened had effected her mind slightly.   
  
"Don't worry Ginny…" he said softly, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, "…I'm not going anywhere…"   


"Hey Weasley!"   
  
Ron scowled and turned to face Malfoy, releasing Ginny and standing in front of her. Malfoy was walking toward him, a sneer plastered on his pale features; flanked by his two cronies.   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?!" spat Ron, oblivious to the people who had halted in the hallway after Malfoy shouted.   
  
Malfoy held up his hands in mock defence, "Hey! I didn't come here to start a fight…" he said; voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
Ron eyed him off, not believing for an instant that he was telling the truth. "Is that so!?" Ron retorted in the same tone of voice.   
  
Malfoy appeared unperturbed at Ron's answer and merely shook his head.   
  
"No!… Actually I wanted to thank you…"   
  
Ron narrowed his eyes and studied Malfoy, wondering what on earth Malfoy would want to thank him about.   
  
"For what …?" Ginny said cautiously, poking her head around Ron's shoulder.   
  
Malfoy grinned wickedly and narrowed his eyes gleefully; raising his voice so the whole hallway could hear what he was saying.   
  
"What, you ask…? Why for achieving what even the Dark Lord himself wasn't able to achieve! Congratulations! You killed Harry P -" *CRUNCH!*   
  
Malfoy crumpled to the floor, landing in a heap with a fuming Ron standing above him; his hands balled into fists and shaking with rage, eyes blazing. As Crabbe and Goyle grasped Ron by the front of his robes, a roar echoed around them…   


"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!"   
  
Everybody turned to see Professor Snape striding down the hallway; his black robes billowing out behind him. He halted in front of Ron and eyed him as Crabbe and Goyle released him from their grasp, stooping to help a groggy Malfoy off the floor. His black eyes glinted maliciously as he saw Malfoy wipe the blood from his lip and stare at Ron in rage; his blonde hair a mess and his face flushed.   


The whole hallway had gone eerily quiet, and other people were starting to gather; drawn there by Snape's bellow.   
  
Snape glared a them both, immediately recognising the unbridled fury that was present in Ron's eyes as he stared back at him, almost defiantly. Snape glanced briefly over toward Ginny, taking in how she looked drawn and weary; yet also seeing shock and terror in her eyes. He knew that Malfoy had something to do with it, and he dearly wanted the boy to get what he deserved… however he also had to keep up appearances, no matter what he personally felt.   
  
"Who started this?" Snape said smoothly, knowing the answer. On cue, Malfoy pointed at Ron while shaking off the hands of his cronies.   
  
"It was Weasley Sir! I was just trying to give my condolences over Potter and he attacked me!"   
  
As soon as Malfoy said this, Ron snapped and dove at Malfoy, bearing him to the ground.   
  
"YOU LIAR!!" Ron screamed as he wound up for another blow, only to find himself being lifted roughly and hurled away from Malfoy; tripping over his feet as he tried to regain his balance and falling to the floor. Enraged, Ron got to his knees and spun to see Snape helping Malfoy off the floor. Ginny rushed over to him, asking if he was alright and trying to help him up, but he brushed her off and started to approach Malfoy again; stopping when Snape stood in front of him.   
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley… and if you continue you will get a detention as well…" Snape said sharply, trying not to show his relief when some of the fire left Ron's eyes. "Now," he continued in a calmer tone, "I have heard Mr Malfoy's reasoning… I would now like to hear yours…"   
  
Ron looked up at Snape in surprise… Normally Malfoy's excuse was taken as the truth without even questioning what the other side of the story might be. Not that it mattered, Ron thought… He'll probably believe Malfoy's version anyway…   
  
"He said I killed Harry…" Ron said through gritted teeth, forcing back the tears that sprung to his eyes at the thought, "… And he thanked me for it…" he finished, barely a whisper.   
  
Snape felt his breath catch in his throat as he heard Ron's statement and saw the anguish in his eyes. It was all he could do to stop himself from blurting out right there that Harry was indeed alive. As much as he hated seeing his friends suffering, Snape approved of Harry's decision to leave, knowing the danger he placed everybody in if he'd remained.   
  
Snape looked around, seeing all the curious faces and decided that the rest of this dispute should be settled elsewhere.   
  
"Mr Malfoy… Mr Weasley… Follow me. Now!"   
  
Glaring at each other, both boys fell in step beside Snape as he yelled at the surrounding crowd to head off to breakfast. Ron stole a glance behind him and saw that Ginny was still standing there, looking at him miserably. Feeling the need to cheer her up a bit, he blew her a kiss and smiled at her; feeling his own spirits lift as he saw her smile brilliantly at him and wave back before turning to head off to breakfast also……   


Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall, playing with the bacon and eggs on her plate and staring absentmindedly up at the teachers' table. None of them were eating much at all; not even Dumbledore and Lupin, even though they both knew Harry was alive. Every now and then, Hermione would spot one of the teachers glance over toward her table wearing a forlorn expression. McGonagall was actually starting to cry and Remus patted her gently on the back, trying to reassure her while casting a pointed glance toward Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall before nodding to Remus and getting to his feet. He stepped behind her and spoke into her ear while resting a hand on her shoulder, then proceeded to the chamber behind the teachers' table. McGonagall had a confused expression on her face and glanced quizzically at Remus before also rising from her seat, and following Dumbledore into the chamber. Some of the teachers exchanged confused looks, but Hermione noticed that Remus was smiling slightly as he handed a ration of his bacon to the dog at his feet.   
  
At that moment, a strangely large group of people emerged from the Entrance Hall, all chatting amongst themselves. Hermione looked over at them curiously and spotted Ginny near the back; waving to her when she came into better view. Ginny waved back and flashed a small smile before edging her way along the table and sitting opposite her.   
  
"Morning Ginny… Where's Ron?" questioned Hermione when she didn't spot him enter the hall with the rest of the gathering. Immediately, Ginny's welcoming grin vanished and was replaced by an anxious expression. She threw a dirty look toward the Slytherin table before turning back to her, biting her lip.   
  
Hermione frowned and put down her fork, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh Hermione! You wouldn't believe what happened a few minutes ago!" she wailed, ignoring the food that had appeared before her, "How could he even *say* that to him!"   
  
Hermione was getting confused and worried… Why would Ginny react the way she was at only the mention of Ron?   
  
"Ginny! How could _who _say _what _to _whom_?"   
  
Ginny looked over at her somewhat guiltily before answering.   
  
"Well I decided this morning to apologize to Ron for the way I spoke to him yesterday afternoon… I found him and said I was sorry, then he told me that he wasn't mad at me… But just after that, Malfoy showed up…" she said bitterly, looking down at her hands.   
  
"What did he do…?" Hermione prodded gently, seeing how much whatever Malfoy had said had effected her.   
  
"He - he thanked Ron for getting rid of Ha - of Harry…" she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes, "He actually yelled out for the whole hall to hear - that Ron *killed* him!"   


Hermione stared at her, shocked at her words, before pulling herself out of her stupor and glanced over at the Slytherin table as well, noticing that Malfoy wasn't present.   
  
"What - what did Ron do?" Hermione asked weakly, almost dreading the answer because she knew Ron's temper.   
  
"Well he - he walked right up to him… and he hit Malfoy so hard, he dropped like a sack of potatoes."   
  
Ginny was almost visibly swelling with pride as she said this, and Hermione actually smiled for an instant before resuming her serious expression.   
  
"That still doesn't explain why Ron's not here…"   
  
Ginny slumped her shoulders and looked at her hands again. "Well actually… Ron and Malfoy left with Professor Snape…"   
  
"What!" Hermione exclaimed, praying that Ron wouldn't get into too much trouble… but she doubted that, as he'd beaten up Snape's favourite student.   
  
Ginny nodded sadly, "Yeah… He showed up just after Ron hit him and asked what was going on. Naturally Malfoy denied everything… but this time, Snape actually asked Ron what *his* side of the story was…" She looked up at Hermione, a tad confused at Snape's odd reaction.   
  
Hermione sat thinking about what Ginny said about Snape, when she realized that Ginny was looking at her expectantly, searching for a reaction from her story. Upon reflection, Hermione decided that Snape probably took pity on Ron, so in response to Ginny's tale; Hermione simply gave her a bewildered expression and shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Suddenly, Ginny broke out in a grin.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked, now truly bewildered.   
  
Ginny looked at her and her smile widened. "He was so sweet though… when he left with Snape."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Ron of course!" she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I was watching him leave with Snape and he looked at me… I must have still seemed upset with what Malfoy had said, because when he turned around, he blew me a kiss 'cause he wanted to cheer me up…"   
  
Hermione had to smile, despite the situation. It was obvious how much the two of them cared about the other… and it seemed that Harry was quite correct when he told her that Ron had become quite protective of Ginny.   


At this thought though, Hermione frowned slightly; wondering what Ginny's reaction would be if Harry returned… for Hermione knew that Harry was growing quite fond of Ginny and she was worried about Ron's reaction should Harry eventually make his feelings known.   
  
"Um, Ginny?" Hermione asked tentatively, "Can I ask you something…?"   
  
A slight frown creased Ginny's brow in question, yet she nodded none the less.   
  
"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I want you to answer as truthfully as you can…"   
  
Hermione halted as she searched for the right words to use, causing a curious Ginny to ask, "Answer what?"   
  
"Ginny, are you mad at Harry for leaving?" Hermione blurted out, before she lost her nerve.   
  
Almost immediately, she wished she had, for Ginny's curious grin was replaced with a look of complete despair and sadness. Her brown eyes grew glassy and her lip started to tremble as she looked down, before burying her face in her hands - her shoulders shaking as she sobbed silently.   
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked up and down the table warily, hoping that Ginny wasn't attracting too much attention… but noticed that half the people sitting there, were either not eating or looking at Ginny in sorrow. In fact, most of the people in the Great Hall itself seemed much quieter than normal, there appetites significantly less than before…   
  
A flash of anger passed through Hermione as she noticed that the Slytherins were all but unaffected by the news of Harry's demise. Some of them were even giving her a pleasant smile as they merrily ate their breakfast, or laughing at Ginny's obvious dismay.   
  
Hastily, Hermione grasped Ginny by the wrist and gently coaxed her out of her seat.   
  
"C'mon Ginny… let's go for a walk around the lake."   
  
Shakily, Ginny got to her feet and walked the length of the hall and met Hermione at the oak doors, were she placed an arm around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her as they exited.   


They walked across the grounds in silence as they approached the lake, each deep in their own thoughts. When the lake came into view, Hermione had to fight back her own tears as the memories of the previous year sprang to mind; where Harry and herself walked the same path just after Harry's name had come from the Goblet of Fire. Hermione wiped away a stray tear as she questioned what would be worse: Believing that one of your best friends was no longer among the living? Or not knowing his whereabouts and always hoping he was still alright, praying that he would come back to them…   
  
Pulling herself together, Hermione turned to Ginny as they walked and continued the topic of conversation she had started at the table.   
  
"Listen, Ginny…" Hermione began gently, watching the tears stream down the younger girls face, "It's alright if your angry at Harry… It's perfectly natural to question the reason why someone you care about decided to leave."   
  
Ginny looked up at her, the pain and anguish that she was feeling, shining in her eyes, "It is?" she whispered sheepishly, turning her eyes away to stare at the lake.   
  
Hermione sighed and tightened her arm around Ginny's shoulders.   
  
"Yes, it is. Even *I* was angry at him for a while… but then I realized that - it was his own decision."   
  
"But I don't understand how he could just leave us like that?!" Ginny wailed, suddenly breaking away from Hermione's arm and stepping away from her, "I mean… We were his best friends and he didn't even stop to think about how we would feel about it!"   
  
The tears were falling freely from Ginny's eyes as she stared at Hermione pleadingly, almost begging her to give an explanation as to *why* Harry would do what he did. Hermione blinked back her own tears as she watched Ginny's despair come out into the open. It pained her to see both Ginny and Ron suffer through this when she knew Harry was alive, but was not permitted to tell them.   
  
Hermione physically cringed when Ginny accused Harry of not thinking about them when he decided to go… when really, the reason he left was *because* he was thinking of them; choosing to desert the first place he considered home, in favour of seeing himself hurt the only family he'd ever known.   


"Ginny you know that's not true!" Hermione said weakly, yet firmly, "We were the only things he *was* thinking about! He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore or be the reason behind it if someone was."   
  
Ginny was pacing back and forth angrily while listening to her words, fighting against her tears; halting and turning to face her sharply when she finished talking.   
  
"How would you know?! I mean - if he was thinking about us so much, then he would have realized how much we would miss him! How much we all cared about him and how we would have tried to help him through it if he'd bothered to ask us!" she shouted, waving her hands in exasperation.   
  
"How would I know…?!" Hermione whispered, disbelievingly. Although she knew Harry to be alive, she also knew how he felt about what he'd done to everyone - even though he'd never fully expressed those feelings out loud. She could see it in his eyes as they spoke in the common room; as such, she didn't feel very guilty about not telling the whole truth when she replied to Ginny's demand.   
  
"I was *there* Ginny… I was there when he told me how he couldn't handle what he was doing to everyone, and I *know* that he was still haunted by what happened at the end of last year," Hermione said loudly, trying to keep her head so nothing slipped… "*I* was the one that tried to talk him out of it… to make him see that *none* of it was his fault, yet I was still forced to watch him throw himself from the tower!"   
  
Hermione was almost on the verge of tears herself as the memory of the previous afternoon replayed through her mind… the horror she felt when she thought Harry was falling to his death, and being helpless to stop him… watching with dread as he fell, then shocked speechless as he transformed and made his way to the ground… finally feeling a sense of unbridled sadness when she realized he was leaving, a hollowness forming in the pit of her stomach as he vanished from sight.   
  
"Well if he felt that way," Ginny began, frowning angrily, "then why didn't he talk to us about it? We could have helped him!"   


Hermione shook her head at Ginny sadly, surprising herself at how well she knew Harry's behaviour. She always seemed to know how he felt about certain things and the way he would react to certain situations.   
  
"You know that Harry would never talk about things like that…"   
  
"Why not?!" Ginny pressed.   
  
Hermione sighed heavily, "Because talking about his doubts and worries, admitting his fears… to him… is weakness. He always tried to put on a brave front to hide his most vulnerable feelings… not wanting to bother anyone else with his own problems. If we'd asked him to tell us, he would've told us everything was fine and ignored any other attempts to get him to talk… no matter how much something was hurting him."   
  
Ginny seemed to reach the end of her tether and silently fell to her knees, hanging her head as she wept, all anger fading away as she grieved. Hermione walked over to her and knelt beside her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and whispering words of comfort in her ear; being taken slightly aback when she felt Ginny wrap her arms around her waist. They sat like that for a time - Ginny weeping with grief and Hermione with guilt. She was almost fearing the effect it would have on Ginny if Harry returned… especially once she accepted his supposed death.   
  
"What happened with Ron pushed him over the edge, didn't it…?" Ginny spoke up suddenly from Hermione's shoulder. When she didn't get an immediate response, Ginny lifted her head to find Hermione biting her lip, tears running freely down her face. After a moment, she nodded her head, wiping the tears away forcefully with her hand.   
  
"He thought that everybody hated him… Ron, me -" Hermione choked before turning her eyes to face Ginny, "- even you…"   
  
At Hermione's last words, Ginny placed her face in her hands once again and began to sob forcefully.   
  
"It's not fair!" she cried out after a moment, slapping her hands to her knees, "I should've gone and seen him that night and told him! I shouldn't have listened to Ron!"   
  
Hermione frowned slightly, wondering what Ginny was referring to.   
  
"What are you talking about Ginny?"   
  
Ginny determinedly avoided Hermione's eyes, looking instead at her hands, apparently stricken over whatever transpired between herself and Ron.   
  
"You know when we went to visit Ron? After Madame Pomfrey healed him and we were allowed in?"   
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"Well, after you left for dinner, I told Ron that I was going to see if Harry was alright… but he told me to stay. He said that if I *really* cared about him at all, I wouldn't go and see him - he even went so far as to say that I shouldn't even *speak* to him again!"   


Ginny then looked up into Hermione's shocked eyes; a deep regret lingering in them, mixed with shame.   
  
"I started to argue with him, but he said that if Harry was really his friend, he wouldn't have done what he did… and that he - he hated him…" she added softly, averting her eyes from Hermione again.   
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. When both she and Ginny saw Ron that night, he'd told her that he *didn't* hate Harry, but instead told her he wasn't comfortable seeing him yet. Hermione had willingly accepted this reasoning and soon after left for dinner. Never did she believe that Ron would say that he *hated* Harry, especially after everything they'd been through together.   
  
"Then he told me that, if I went to see Harry, he would officially disown me as his sister!" Ginny cried, obviously crushed at the thought of her brother deserting her. "I was so mad at him! But he looked so serious about it… so I decided not to go visit him. I wanted to tell him that I didn't blame him for it… because I knew he did… But - but now - I -"   
  
Ginny broke down into a fresh wave of tears, leaning into Hermione for support which she immediately gave. Hermione was still reeling over what Ron had said to Ginny, and decided right there and then - that she was going to have words to him about it. Surly he knew that Harry would *never* do that to *anyone* of his own free will… let alone his best friend. She saw herself, that Harry's usually green eyes had turned red, so Ron *had* to have seen the gross change. Hermione shook her head. If only Ron hadn't badgered Harry… Maybe it wouldn't of happened? She had asked Harry questions at lunch yesterday, but he hadn't gotten aggravated over them, she theorized, because she hadn't badgered him to disclose it.   
  
"Don't blame yourself Ginny," Hermione told her gently, "You didn't know what he would do; and for all we know - he still would have done it anyway…"   
  
Ginny took a shaky breath before nodding her head slightly, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve.   
  
"C'mon Ginny… We should probably get to class now. Are you alright now?"   
  
Ginny nodded at Hermione's question and shakily got to her feet with Hermione, making her way to the school, wishing that what Hermione had said was true……   


Ron was walking away from the dungeons, in a considerably good mood; wondering yet again why Snape had been so lenient on him. He'd expected the screaming session of the century, but he'd only received a lecture about keeping his temper and fighting in the hallways… while Malfoy's talk had involved Ron still hearing echoes as he left Snape's office…   
  
As he rounded another corner, a different thought ventured into his mind…dampening his high spirits profoundly. Was what Malfoy said in any way true? Could he be held accountable for Harry's death… even in the slightest? After all… Harry had only done it because of what he'd done to him, which was caused by him demanding to know what Harry was so adamantly keeping to himself…   
  
Ron was drawn from his thoughts as he heard someone approaching his location. Looking up, he saw Hermione and Ginny walking casually down the hall; Hermione's arm draped over his sisters shoulder supportively. Taking a closer look at them, Ron noticed that they had both been crying; Ginny obviously more so. Sighing to himself, Ron approached them silently; stopping when they noticed his presence and looked up at him.   
  
Ron gave them both a weak grin and a small wave, but his grin faded when Ginny turned her eyes from him, looking at her feet; and Hermione glared at him stonily. Ron looked between the two of them warily, curious as to what caused their strange reaction toward him; when suddenly, Hermione stepped away from Ginny and approached him briskly… a fire in her eyes that he'd never seen there before. Upon reaching him, she stopped and glared at him spitefully, making him balk.   
  
"What!?" he asked her, perplexed by her coldness. He looked over toward Ginny questioningly, but she still avoided his eye and was shifting her feet nervously. Frowning slightly, he returned his gaze to Hermione… only to meet her hand as she swung it with all her might, slapping him forcefully about the face, causing him to stumble backwards.   
  
Ron regained his balance and held his hand to his cheek, shocked speechless at what Hermione had just done to him. Twice in one week! He looked over at her with wide eyes, trying to hide how much she had hurt him; but cringed inwardly when all he met was eyes full of pain and pity. Ron looked toward Ginny for an instant, but was cut deeply when she gave no look of sympathy toward him, or even show she objected to what Hermione had just done.   


"How could you say that about him!?" Hermione said to him icily as he straightened himself, "No… Forget the 'could'… How *dare* you say that about him?" Hermione spat, pointing her finger at him accusingly and taking a threatening step toward him.   
  
Ron suddenly registered understanding, realizing what Hermione was referring to and in response shot Ginny an angry glare.   
  
"You told her!?" he cried angrily, not quite hiding the disbelief he was feeling. Ginny stepped away from him, quailing under his angry stare. Ron made to walk towards her, but was brought to a halt when Hermione grabbed him by the arm as he passed and started to drag him somewhere.   
  
"Hermione! Let go!" Ron demanded as he futilely tried to free his arm from her iron grip.   
  
Hermione shook her head vigorously, "Not on your life *pal*. Were going to have a little chat."……   



	6. Strange Happenings

Remus was on his way to his classroom, still reeling over everyone's behaviour during breakfast. Almost everyone had been effected by the news Dumbledore gave the previous night at dinner, when he announced that Harry had apparently killed himself. Of course, the Slytherins were the only one's that showed a positive reaction to the news… barely containing their joy as smiles flicked over their faces before being replaced with plastic masks of sadness. Remus shook his head, recalling the way the very same people had shut Harry out after his mishap with Ron.   
  
Deep down, he hated deceiving everybody about such a sensitive issue; especially after he watched Hermione accompany a very distraught Ginny from the Great Hall. He was happy though, about Dumbledore deciding to tell Minerva that Harry was indeed alive. Remus laughed softly as he remembered the shocked expression on her face as she emerged from the chamber behind the teachers table, sitting down again numbly, before finally coming to her senses and aptly swatting him on the shoulder - glaring at him in indignation.   
  
"The mob is fickle…" he muttered as he approached the next corner; however he slowed his progress when he heard two very familiar voices bickering around the corner. Deciding to be an eavesdropper, Remus stopped just out of sight and listened to the couple with a sense of growing apprehension……   
  
…… "No Ron, I'm not saying that your feelings at the time were unwarranted," Hermione said gently, "All I'm saying is that you should have let Ginny go to him. You know she fancied him… so it would only be natural for her to be worried about him."   
  
Hermione had been trying to get Ron to see reason when she confronted him about his harsh judgment of Harry; trying to persuade him that just because Ginny was intent on visiting Harry, didn't mean she cared about him any less.   
  
Ron sighed, frustrated, "I'm not blind Hermione. I knew she liked him… It's just that at that time, I didn't want her to have anything to do with him. I mean, come on! He'd tried to kill me only a few hours beforehand!"   


"You know he wouldn't do that intentionally!!" Hermione cried desperately.   
  
Ron sighed and nodded his head dejectedly. "Yes I do…. *Now*. At the time I was to confused and angry at him to fully realize that, which is why yesterday morning, when Ginny visited me just before breakfast, I told her I was sorry for not letting her go and see him. And I asked her not to tell anyone about what I'd said the other night."   
  
Hermione still held his gaze stonily.   
  
"Well it was a touch late for that, now wasn't it," she replied harshly, "You know, there was a good chance Harry wouldn't have done it if she *had* gone and seen him. He thought every one of us would hate him for what he did to you, and she only wanted to tell him that we didn't blame him… Well, it turns out he was right about *one* of us, wasn't he."……   
  
Remus physically flinched at the coldness in Hermione's voice as she spoke the last statement. He shook his head solemnly, dreading to see the look on Ron's face in response to her words.   
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Hermione's footsteps approaching his location until she practically ran into him as she rounded the corner.   
  
"Professor Lupin!" she exclaimed, placing a hand to her chest in surprise before narrowing her eyes at him as she spotted the pained look in his eyes, "How much did you hear…?"   
  
Remus frowned at her reproachfully.   
  
"Enough." he answered simply. "Did you have to go so far with him?" he asked quietly, being taken aback when her eyes blazed at him and she poked him in the chest as she answered.   
  
"Don't even go there… You have *no* idea, what he did."   
  
Hermione held his gaze for a few moments before brushing past him and stalking down the hall. Remus stared after her, now curious as to what made her talk like that to Ron, and him. He poked his head around the corner to see an obviously defeated Ron, plodding slowly down the hallway, away from him. Remus could almost sense his despair from his position. Hermione's words had wounded him deeply.   
  
Remus was about to step out of hiding when Ron suddenly slumped against the wall, and stared up at the ceiling. He watched with a heavy heart as he saw Ron slide down the wall into a sitting position, burying his head in his hands and weeping softly as he let his sorrow overwhelm him. Remus sighed heavily and turned around, following his original path so as not to disturb Ron, shaking his head as he walked.   
  
"This isn't looking good." he whispered, now knowing that Harry's decision to leave… had been the wrong one……   


…… Hank ran through the secret passage at top speed, his mind focused on one thing… Tell Dumbledore. The information he'd dug up on his night of intense research was horrible enough to make his blood run cold. He didn't think even Voldemort knew the potential danger he'd instigated. Now Hank could safely tell Dumbledore what he was hesitant to the previous day… for now he had enough knowledge to *know* what was wrong with Harry… Not simply theorizing it. He still didn't have all the information he desired, but what he had was enough to help.   
  
Hank made a sound of impatience as he tore through the rocky tunnel. He hated having to travel so slowly when he was in a hurry… but he wasn't able to enter the school in the same fashion he'd left it. It was to risky. He was very thankful he created this passageway when he was able to. And although he knew no one else had known about it previously… he could almost sense the presence of another when he went through the entrance.   
  
Hank forced himself to go faster; even now just managing to navigate the twists and turns without causing injury to himself… But he didn't care… If it was for Harry's sake, it was worth it……   
  
…… Harry was still trying to catch his breakfast, swiping the water when a fish swam by as a grizzly bear would, however he'd had no luck so far. He sat on the riverbank, trying to think of an easier way to do this when something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, his sharp vision spotted something near the entrance to his hideaway. Instantly, Harry dived into the underbrush and stared toward the base of the waterfall through the tall grass. It was over in an instant, but he was sure that there was some bright white particles of light forming on the far bank. Harry shut his eyes for a moment and reopened them, thinking he was seeing things, and was startled to see someone's back where the light was moment's ago.   
  
Harry squinted as the person ran towards the entrance and slipped into the crack; trying to discern if he knew him or not. Harry instantly sprinted towards the cave, keeping inside the tree line, as he saw the person vanish. Did he live here? It seemed unlikely for it was hours from the nearest Muggle town.   
  
Harry arrived at the entrance and cautiously peered through the opening in time to see a large crack in the cave wall seal itself. A passageway!! He was sure of it for he saw dim lights on the wall before it closed. Harry transformed into himself again and started to study the wall that had opened up. It was well done, for if he hadn't seen it for himself, he would never suspected that one was there.   
  
After a couple of hours searching every crevice and nook in the walls, Harry still had not discovered how the wall was opened. Harry shrugged and decided to resume his search after he found some lunch, and transformed again before he left the cave… Hoping that whoever it was, didn't come back anytime soon……   


Hermione and Ron hadn't spoken to each other all through Herbology that morning, much to the confusion of their fellow classmates. Nor had they registered each others presence in the common room before they went down to lunch, after having Care of Magical Creatures cancelled when Hank was found absent. Ginny had been trying to get them to speak to each other the whole time, yet they still aptly ignored each other.   
  
Hermione however, started to tone down her coldness somewhat when Ginny declared that Harry wouldn't want them to fight about him, and stormed from the common room. Both of them glanced at each other for a moment and then looked guiltily away. She was right. They all needed each others support, not animosity… especially since most everybody in the school still held Ron responsible for Harry's death. One of his best friends therefore, should not be included in that group.   
  
After they'd all had lunch, (Ginny sitting between the two of them) both Ron and Hermione silently made they're way down to the dungeons for double potions. The first lesson since Harry left, and neither of them were hoping the Slytherins wouldn't mention anything about it. With baited breath, they rounded the final corner and entered the hall that led to Snape's classroom, tensing when the crowd waiting by the door turned and watched them approach.   
  
"Hey Weasley," squealed Pansy Parkinson, stepping out of the throng and grinning maliciously at him, "Why couldn't you get rid of your Mudblood girlfriend when you offed Potter?! You would have done us all a favour!"   
  
Ron looked murderous and Hermione glared at Pansy in rage. Although most of the other Gryffindors were still upset with Ron, it didn't stop them from yelling in outrage at her referral to Hermione as a 'Mudblood'.   
  
"What's the matter Weasley?" Malfoy spoke up, over the echoes of the crowds shouting, causing them all to fall silent and listen to the exchange, "Not going to defend your girlfriend yourself? Or maybe your just to chicken now that Potter's not around…"   


Malfoy trailed off when he saw the classroom door slide open, revealing an unusually angry Snape. Everyone turned to face him and started to glance at each other warily; wondering if he'd heard any of the conversation. If he did, he didn't show it and simply told everyone to enter and take their seats; stepping aside so as to let them through and eyeing them all off as they ventured inside. Ron and Hermione were the last one's to enter, and as they passed, Hermione saw an expression flick across his eyes… vanishing the very same instant. Sympathy?   
  
Hermione shook this from her mind as she took her seat next to Ron, at the very back, and waited for Snape to begin the lesson.   
  
"Today, we shall be learning how to make a potion, that will *temporarily* grant the drinker, a limited form of telepathy." Snape droned, writing the ingredients they would be using on the board behind him. As his back was towards the class, he didn't see the many excited faces that had appeared… even amongst the Gryffindors.   
  
Hermione however, had grown apprehensive at this news. How deep could the potion let the drinker see into another's mind? She didn't want to know and she also thought that this potion was a very bad idea… especially with all the things that certain people were keeping from everyone else. Surly Snape realized the huge risk he was taking…   
  
"Now!" Snape said sharply as he turned to face them after he finished with the board, "I'm sure that most of you are in the middle of idiotic fantasies about how you will be able to pick the brain of someone you don't particularly like; delving into the deepest recesses of their mind and plucking what you wish from them, discovering things that you never knew about them," he continued, his eyes glinting in ascent as he stared around the room, "However, you will all find yourselves sorely disappointed."   
  
Everyone's grins, and looks of anticipation faded as Snape said his last statement, being replaced with either disappointment or curiosity.   
  
"This potion," Snape started, "allows the drinker to 'hear', as such, the surface thoughts of the one they focus their mind on. Meaning that whoever drank the potion, will only know what the other person is currently thinking about or feeling, at that particular time.   
  
"Now, if *two* people drink this potion, limited conversation can take place between the two, without a single word being exchanged, because they can both hear what the other is thinking. The same theory is true if a whole group takes the potion also."   
  
Hermione's mind instantly raced back to the strange way everyone had behaved after Hank had looked at them, while they were in Dumbledore's office the previous afternoon. That potion had to be the only possible explanation, but the only way she could be sure, was to find out how long the effects lasted for.   
  
Cautiously, Hermione raised her hand…… causing Snape to look at her sharply, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" he asked silkily; resulting in almost every head to turn and face her.   
  
"Err, I was curious Professor, about how long this potion lasts after it's taken?" she inquired, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Snape saw right through this though, knowing the reasoning behind the question… but for some reason he seemed hesitant to tell her the length of time the effect lasted.   
  
"Well it varies with the maker really," he finally answered, trying to avoid answering her directly, "The amount taken verses the strength of the dose, usually determines the length it lasts for."   
  
Hermione eyed him off sceptically, not wanting to make him angry with her, yet still wanting for him to tell her. "For arguments sake then… What would be the longest amount of time it could last, after comparing the strength and amount taken?"   
  
Snape sighed, defeated. He'd known it was foolish of Hank to do what he did in front of her, for now it was obvious that she'd noticed what conversed. Nodding his head slightly, he decided to tell her… and the rest of the class, who were all hanging on to every word.   
  
"Well Miss Granger, the strongest dosage of this potion that can be safely used on a human being, would last approximately fifteen to twenty minutes; although that is not entirely accurate as I said. It can vary."   
  
Hermione nodded her head at Snape, now totally bewildered. They had all been in Dumbledore's office for much longer than that… and there was no way that everyone except her had ingested a potion, without her noticing. So what was it that Hank had done to everyone while they were all there?   
  
Hermione was so preoccupied thinking about this, that she ended up making a potion worse than Neville; causing Snape to take twenty points from her. Ron actually shook his head at her in complete awe.   
  
"You got something wrong!" he whispered, speaking to her for the first time that day as Snape told them that they would be testing one of the potions after they'd all cleaned everything up.   
  
They were just about to declare who's potion was to be tested, when the door to the classroom suddenly burst open…… 

…… Hank hurtled through the empty corridors, now beginning to feel the exhaustion settling in. His breathing had become ragged and his singlet was soaked... His long black hair was damp and messy, clinging to his broad shoulders. He skidded to a halt as the stone gargoyle came into view and said the password; racing up the stairs three at a time, even as they spun beneath his scratched and dirty feet. Hank didn't even knock as he leapt off the stairs and opened the door, stopping suddenly as he spotted an extra person standing with Albus.   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry ! I didn't knock - but that's beside the point - I'll let you two finish!" Hank said in a rush, making to exit and close the door, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.   
  
"My lord Dumbledore! Who was that strange man? He seemed familiar…" came a woman's voice, sounding completely bewildered.   
  
Hank frowned and re-entered the room, glancing at Dumbledore and frowning more deeply, for he wore a highly amused expression.   
  
"Belle?" Hank gasped as the middle aged woman turned to face him; her features showing slight confusion when he spoke her name.   
  
"Do I know you?" Belle asked warily as Hank entered the room, filling the room with his imposing presence.   
  
Hank walked up to her calmly, before bending down a great deal so he could look into her eyes, smiling almost serenely.   
  
"Of course you do," Hank said matter-of-factly, tilting his head to one side as he spoke, "Try and remember something that happened about five years ago, at your home in Privet Drive."   
  
Belle stood there mutely, shooting a glance toward Dumbledore, and scowled when he winked at her. She returned her gaze to Hank, but she still couldn't put her finger on where she knew him from, so she slowly shook her head while giving a tight smile.   
  
"No, sorry I don't recognise you…"   
  
Hank merely nodded and straightened to his considerable height once more, smiling down at her.   


"No, you wouldn't would you… I'll give you some time to think about it though, for I have a matter of great importance that I *must* discuss with the headmaster." he finished gravely, giving Dumbledore a pointed stare. Dumbledore surveyed Hank pensively before nodding his head slightly and turning to face Belle.   
  
"My apologies Arabella… I must deal with a situation. I am sorry that we had to cut our discussion short."   
  
Belle simply shook her head and smiled at him, "Not to worry Albus, I'll just have to catch up with you later on…"   
  
Both Hank and Dumbledore watched as she left the office; Hank inclining his head in an improvised bow as she passed. As she shut the door, the two men looked at each other gravely.   
  
"I truly hope this was an emergency Hank." Dumbledore stated evenly, looking up at him and frowning slightly as he took in Hanks appearance.   
  
"Where on earth have you been? You can't pull these disappearing acts anymore, you know that! If your not careful with your abilities your going to blow your cover…"   
  
Hank lowered his eyes and nodded to show that he knew what he was referring to.   
  
"I'm very sorry for that Albus, but it couldn't wait any longer. As it was, I'd waited to long."   
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly, "To long for what?"   
  
"For this…" Hank said, his panic rising in his chest as he handed a slip of parchment to Dumbledore. Written on it was the most important information he'd discovered on his 'Disappearing act.'   
  
Dumbledore's eyes grew wide and filled with worry as he read the parchment; finally glaring up at Hank angrily when he finished.   
  
"THIS is what you were keeping from me!?" he declared furiously, his blue eyes flashing. Hank looked back at him defiantly.   
  
"I didn't know enough to tell you anything about it before! Most of it was guesswork from what I remembered as I grew up! I had to be sure what it was so we could try and help him!"   
  
Dumbledore regarded his words, still fuming about being kept out of the loop.   
  
"Well you were a touch late for *that* weren't you," he said harshly, starting to pace the floor, but halting as he realized what he'd just said. He remembered saying it to him once before… and the situation had been bad then too. Judging by the way Hank had looked away and shut his eyes… he remembered it as well.   
  
"My apologies Hank. I didn't mean to bring up old wounds… but you should have told me."   
  
Hank opened his eyes and blinked away the tears that had formed before returning his gaze to Dumbledore. He held his gaze for a moment before nodding his head, silently accepting his apology.   
  
"Now, however, we have to figure out how to deal with this troubling news," Dumbledore said firmly as he walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Round up everybody Hank. They need to be told, and we need to find a way to resolve this quickly."……   


Hank nodded his head mutely and made to rush out the door - but stopped and turned when Dumbledore spoke to him…   
  
"Might I suggest tidying yourself up a trifle? Honestly Hank, you look like the wreck of the 'Hesperus'" he said sardonically.   
  
Hank looked down at himself and absent-mindedly waved his hand, encompassing himself. Almost instantly, the dirt and grime covering him vanished as he was surrounded by a very dim glow, cleaning his clothes and hair with it. The glow left him, concentrating into a tight ball in front of him before disappearing with a small fizzle. Hanks eyes swept over himself, analysing his efforts; then snapped his fingers casually, placing his once wild hair into a tidy ponytail. He looked over at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Better?"   
  
Hank smiled broadly as Dumbledore sighed heavily and shook his head, fighting the grin threatening to play across his features, "I refuse comment… and I recommend getting into the habit of holding your wand when you do that sort of thing… You do remember that the Ministry has no idea what you are? I would like to keep it that way…" he added seriously.   
  
Hank sighed and nodded, "Sorry… it's just second nature. I'll go get everyone now," he added, nodding at Dumbledore and exiting the office.   
  
Hank strode briskly through the hallways and headed for Remus' classroom, brushing off anyone that tried to halt him with questions as to where he'd been, as politely as he could before continuing. He came to the door and knocked, waiting for Remus to respond before opening the door.   
  
"Professor O'Fallen! How may I help you?" Remus exclaimed, smiling over at him while every student turned to look at the visitor.   
  
Hank looked around the room swiftly before turning his eyes back to Remus, who immediately recognised the urgency lingering in them.   
  
Hank returned his gaze to the students, spotting Ginny amongst the throng, before saying, "I'm truly sorry for the interruption kids, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal your professor for the rest of the lesson. Class is dismissed."   
  
Hank then rushed over to a stunned Remus and grabbed him by the shoulders, marching him out of the room.   


"What's going on Hank?!" Remus asked, bewildered by his abruptness, after they'd shut the door to the classroom, which was filled with dumbstruck students.   
  
Hank released Remus from his grasp as he turned to face him, the concern evident on his face.   
  
"We're all meeting in Dumbledore's office right now…" Hank answered in a hushed voice, even though the hall was devoid of any other life. "There is something very important that we have to discuss. I'm getting everyone."   
  
Remus' eyes widened with worry.   
  
"Why? What's happened? And come to think of it - Where have you been?" he added grumpily, a frown creasing his brow. "It's really annoying when you do that, you know."   
  
Hank sighed in exasperation before turning Remus around forcibly, and giving him a shove to get him walking down the hallway.   
  
"I'll explain later… but right now you need to get to Dumbledore's office - so move!"   
  
Remus threw Hank a disgruntled look over his shoulder before finally shaking his head and giving him a small grin as he strode away.   
  
Hank watched him for a few moments before turning in the opposite direction and heading for the dungeons……   


…… The whole class jumped as the door burst open, and some of the girls actually squealed in fright. Hermione swung around and immediately recognised the figure that took up most of the doorframe.   
  
"Professor O'Fallen!" Snape snapped, causing the class to jump yet again, "You are interrupting my lesson!! I'm sure that this could have waited until after the class?"   
  
Hermione saw Hank scanning the room as Snape spoke to him, and saw his eyes rest on her for a moment before returning to Snape.   
  
"No, I'm afraid not Severus. Your going to have to cut your lesson short because we have to go and see Dumbledore… now."   
  
Hank fixed Snape with a piercing gaze as he spoke, while venturing further into the room. Snape's eye's widened a fraction before he nodded his head and addressed the confused class.   
  
"We will be testing the potion another day. Everyone can leave now."   
  
No one hesitated… all willing to get out of a potions lesson early, but when Hermione made to leave with Ron, Snape spoke up.   
  
"Miss Granger… You will come with us."   


Hermione looked toward Hank slightly puzzled before muttering goodbye to Ron and accompanying the two teachers out the room and down the hallway.   
  
"You could have at least knocked O'Fallen. It wouldn't've killed you," Snape said testily as they turned down a corridor Hermione had never been down.   
  
Hank gave a small laugh, "Well - normally I would have, but as I was in a hurry, I decided not to. And seeing as I still need to locate another member of our little circle, I'm going to leave you both now…"   
  
Hank smiled at Snape sardonically, "I trust you know the way by yourself Severus?"   
  
Snape scowled up at Hank heavily before spitting, "What are you talking about!? Of course I do!!"   
  
Hermione couldn't help herself and giggled as Hank rolled his eyes at Snape dramatically, causing Snape to round on her.   
  
"And what, pray tell, is so funny Miss Granger?"   
  
Hermione tried to stifle her laughter as Hank made faces behind Snape's back.   
  
"H-he was being - being sarcastic sir." she said, trying futilely to keep her face impassive.   
  
Snape saw her glancing over his shoulder and spun around quickly, only to find Hank staring at him inquisitively.   
  
"Something wrong Severus?" Hank asked innocently.   
  
Snape shot looks that could melt stone between the two of them, before scowling heavily and stalking down the hall without them.   
  
"Um… Do I follow him?" Hermione asked Hank warily, staring after Snape. To her surprise, Hank laughed.   
  
"What a question! Of course you do, how else would you find your way?"   
  
Seeing she was still eyeing Snape's back sceptically, Hank placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry. He won't leave you stranded. Just follow him… He'll wait for you to arrive before continuing."   
  
With that, he smiled at her reassuringly and strode away from Snape.   
  
"Why are we going to see Dumbledore!?" Hermione shouted at his back, seeing him turn and continue walking backwards in response to her question.   


"You'll see!" he yelled back, then turned back around and continued on.   
  
Hermione sighed dejectedly and shifted the weight of her bag, before turning around and following Snape's path down the hallway. By this time he was well out of sight, but the hall didn't have any offshoots so she continued on.   
  
She came to a T-junction, and looked around. Snape was nowhere to be found and she had no idea which way to go.   
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione called out weakly, barely making a sound she was so nervous. She shivered involuntarily and cleared her throat.   
  
"Hello!" she called, loud enough to receive in return, something that resembled an echo.   
  
Hermione decided to wing it and tried to remember the direction she was facing, compared to the Potions room, seeing as the corridor had twisted and turned. Deciding that in relevance to her current position, where Dumbledore's office should be… Hermione turned right and proceeded to walk down the corridor……   
  
Snape was cursing his short temper as he retraced his steps, keeping an ear out for any sign of Granger, praying that she hadn't gone wandering off on her own. The dungeons at Hogwarts held more than just his classroom and other student's.   
  
Snape reached the area where he'd parted company with O'Fallen, tensing as he saw no sign of his temporary charge. Snape instantly did an about face and hurried down the corridor he'd just vacated, now knowing the direction Hermione had travelled in; for he obviously hadn't seen her on the way back, so there was only one feasible direction she could have taken.   
  
This didn't reassure Snape in the slightest though, for in that direction was where the creatures kept for advanced classes of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures were held. Snape quickened his pace, hoping that she wouldn't go opening any of the locked doors she stumbled upon……   
  
Both Remus and Dumbledore looked up when the office door opened, revealing Hank and a large dog, that quickly reverted to Sirius. They both entered and Sirius sat, but Hank had remained standing, looking at the group, frowning.   
  
"Is something wrong Hank?" Remus queried, glancing edgily at him as his frown got deeper.   
  
"There seems to be two members missing…" Hank said slowly, deep in thought.   
  
Dumbledore frown in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"   
  
Hank looked up at him feeling distinctly uneasy.   
  
"I sent Severus and Hermione up here before I even went looking for Sirius; and they were headed for the shortcut located in the dungeons…" 

"Were they alright when you left them?" Sirius asked, slightly concerned for Hermione's safety, seeing as she'd been left with Snape.   


"Of coarse they were fine Sirius," Hank said more sharply than he'd intended. "I'm sorry," he added as he saw Sirius slump slightly in his chair, "It wasn't supposed to come out that way… It's just that, it doesn't make any sense."   
  
"Why doesn't it?" Dumbledore asked logically, "Did something happen before you left them?"   
  
At this, Hank's agitated state increased considerably as something obviously dawned on him.   
  
"Yes! Something did… I started to tease Snape, and he took it the wrong way ( Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes.)… so naturally he stormed off without us…. Then I left and told Hermione to follow him, reassuring her that he wouldn't continue very far without her -"   
  
"You left her alone with Snape in the *dungeons*! And trusted that he'd wait for her!" Sirius cried, getting to his feet and approaching Hank threateningly; even though he only came to his shoulders.   
  
"Calm down Sirius…" Dumbledore said firmly as he too got to his feet, "You know as well as I do, that Snape would never wish her ill… However, I feel that the state of mind he was in, stopped him from realizing the full consequences if she should wander off."   
  
He walked around the desk and started toward the door, being followed by the two men and dog, and turned to face Hank as he opened the door.   
  
"It seems as though our meeting has been postponed for the moment."…… 

…… Hermione was starting to get nervous… She didn't know how long she'd been walking for, but she was sure she should have run across Snape by now. She'd pulled out her wand a while ago, just in case she ran across anything unpleasant while she was there.   
  
"Hello!" She called for the umpteenth time, yet again not receiving an answer. She shook her head as her eyes fell on the doors that were starting to appear on the walls. Tentatively, she tried a couple of the doors as she passed them, only to find them all locked.   
  
Getting frustrated, Hermione raised her wand at the handle of the next door she came to, muttering 'Alohamora' and grasping the handle as she heard the lock click open.   
  
"Finally…" she growled, pushing the door open; stopping short as she saw a mini jungle in the room. Frowning, Hermione looked around at all the shrubbery and vines hanging from the trees, silently wondering why they would have an environment such as this, in a room.   
  
As she stood in the doorframe, she perused the treetops, marvelling at how close the place resembled a tropical jungle. However something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, so she turned to look at it - her breath catching in her throat and panic coursing through her body as it never had before when she registered the cause of her attention.   
  
Resting on a branch sticking out from a tree, was the largest leopard she'd ever seen. It had to be at least five feet at the shoulder if it was to stand. Not daring to even breath, Hermione saw with great relief that the creature was asleep, yet she still refrained from moving in case the beast woke.   
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as she studied the creature more intently, trying to determine why this creature was down here, when suddenly it clicked. Hermione bit her lip to stop the cry of absolute terror from escaping her lips, for she knew that if it was to wake… she would most likely never again see the light of day.   
  
The Nundu stirred slightly as a small whimper escaped her. Why did she always get herself into these messes? Hermione stood stock still as the Nundu settled back into it's branch, ignoring the sweat that was starting to obscure her vision. Looking down, Hermione saw that her hands were trembling violently, tears of fright falling noiselessly onto them.   
  
Deciding that trying to retreat was a better idea than standing there, waiting to be devoured; Hermione started to slowly edge out of the doorway, slowly pulling the door too as she went… However she only got halfway before she stopped again in panic as a voice called out to her, echoing loudly in the empty hall……   


Snape hurried down the hallways, his apprehension growing more intense with each step he took. He whipped out his wand as he went, knowing the things that where kept in the area and not wanting to be caught off guard. His ears were on overdrive as he tried to ignore his footsteps and the way his heart was pounding in his chest, as he listened for any sign of Hermione.   
  
Snape stopped abruptly as a silent alarm bell went off in the back of his mind, signifying the breach of a sealing spell that was used to keep the creatures inside their pens. If the right spell wasn't used before opening the door, the animal would be free to exit the pen should it desire to. Snape quickened his pace, fearing the condition Hermione would be in if he didn't find her soon.   
  
He reached the end of the hall and turned the corner, stopping for an instant as he saw his charge backing out of one of the rooms. Pushing aside the relief flowing through him at her health still being intact, Snape dashed forward and immediately began scolding her for wandering off.   
  
"Miss Granger! What did you think you were doing!? Do you have *any* idea -"   
  
"Shut up!!" Hermione hissed at him, cutting him off sharply. Snape stared at her in contempt, only then realizing the sheer terror imprinted on her features. Snape started to walk toward her again, but halted again as Hermione jumped out of her skin and slammed the door before sprinting toward him, screaming "RUN!!"   
  
Snape watched dumbly as she streaked past him, halting when she noticed he hadn't moved. She looked on the verge of passing out from fear as she ran back to him, grasping his arm firmly and beginning to pull.   
  
"COME ON!!" Hermione screamed, throwing a terrified glance down the corridor. Snape followed her line of vision in time to see the door Hermione had just closed explode as something yellow ploughed through it, reducing it to splinters.   
  
Snape started to back away as the debris and dust started to settle, allowing him to recognise the hulking form of a Nundu, it's eyes glowing yellow in the darkness as it searched out it's prey.   
  
Snape swore vehemently as he about faced and bolted up the hallway, making sure that Hermione was in front of him all the way. He heard the Nundu's roar as they rounded the corner, almost feeling the pounding of it's feet as it pursued them.   


They reached the end of the corridor as they heard it's claws raking the stone floor as it turned the corner, propelling itself forward faster than they could move……   
  
Hank and the others froze as they all sensed the breaching of a pen.   
  
"Oh my God!" Remus whispered, the colour draining from his face as his eyes widened.   
  
Hank and Sirius wasted no time, and instantly sprinted towards the T-Junction a couple of corridors away. Dumbledore and Remus followed suit and trailed the other two significantly, exchanging worried glances as they went. Hank and Sirius reached the junction first and turned right without pausing to slow down; crashing into Hermione and Snape as they came sprinting in the opposite direction, knocking them both over.   
  
Hank and Sirius regained their balance after skidding to a stop and rushed to help them up. Snape however brushed them off and started spluttering incoherently - the fact that he was extremely short of breath, was not helping the matter in any way either.   
  
"She - We - Hank - GO!!" he gasped, looking at Hank and pointing down the hallway as he spoke. Hank turned and looked in the indicated direction as the two got hastily to their feet, almost instantly beginning to run away again… and he spotted the Nundu hurtling around the corner, in pursuit of his quarry.   
  
Hank made the smallest of half glances toward Dumbledore and then Hermione as he made his decision. It couldn't be helped.   
  
As Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore moved out of the corridor, dragging Hermione with them; screaming at him to get out of the way - Hank braced himself as the Nundu hunched down and launched itself at him, fangs and claws bared.   
  
Almost naturally, Hank bent his knees so he was under the Nundu's line of fire - placing one hand on the bottom of it's neck as it passed over him, and thrusting the other upwards into it's belly, using it's own momentum to assist throwing it over his head and down the other end of the hall.   
  
Hank turned to face it calmly as it regained it's footing, waving a hand absent-mindedly in the direction of the adjoining hall where the others stood - causing a semi transparent barrier to appear, sealing them out……   


Hermione rushed up to the barrier and pressed up against it, pounding on it as she watched the Nundu spring for another attack.   
  
Furious, she rounded on the four professor's with her as they stood motionless… watching the fight almost calmly.   
  
"How can you just stand there!" she shouted at them pleadingly, "Don't you realize what that thing is!?"   


Remus walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying futilely to steer her from the barrier.   
  
"Let go! If it uses it's breath he'll be killed! How can you just stand there!" Hermione shouted angrily, staring them all down.   
  
"Yes, Miss Granger… We do know what the Nundu is capable of doing," Dumbledore stated calmly, "I wouldn't worry about Professor O'Fallen though. He is quite capable of handling it on his own. We would only be in his way."   
  
Hermione shook her head at him in disbelief and turned back around in time to see Hank leap over the top of the pouncing Nundu, grabbing it by the base of it's neck as he went, and almost effortlessly throwing the huge beast over his shoulder as he landed.   
  
Hermione gazed at them both with rapt attention, amazed at the how Hank possessed even more agility than the Nundu… gracefully avoiding it as though he were performing a dance; fluidly moving from one position to another without pause to think about what he was doing. Peering at Hank closer, Hermione saw that he was actually smiling as the Nundu missed it's mark yet again.   
  
Then something happened that made Hermione go ridged with fear. The Nundu had grown so frustrated with it's quarry, that it reared it's head and expelled it's venomous breath weapon… sending endless amounts of the vapour into the corridor. Hermione jumped back as the deadly gas approached her, but was taken aback to see it come no further than the barrier.   
  
Hermione saw the vivid green and purple gas fill the hall in front of them, totally obscuring the view of Hank and the Nundu. If Hermione had held any hopes that Hank would come out of this alive… they vanished the instant she lost sight of him, knowing how the breath of a Nundu is virulent enough to wipe out an entire village of wizards… and all of it was condensed into a corridor.   
  
Panic stricken, she turned to face the others, but was totally bewildered when she saw they were smirking at the general area Hank was in.   
  
"What on earth would you be smiling about?" Hermione asked in horror, pale faced and wide eyed. "There's no way *anyone* could be alive after that…" she trailed off as the others smiled even wider.   
  
"Wait and see…" Remus told her, signalling for her to come and sit down beside him as he slid down the wall… the other's shortly following suit.   


Hesitantly, Hermione obliged and took a seat next to Remus, still throwing looks of great trepidation toward the other hallway as the noise of the fight grew.   
  
"How can you all be so sure he's still alive…?" Hermione asked softly, "I mean… It's almost impossible to subdue a wild Nundu with less than a hundred trained wizards! Hank's only one!"   
  
The professors all looked at each other warily, but were prevented from answering when the sound of the Nundu changed from a furious growl, to silence…   
  
They all held their breath, until finally they heard the beast begin to purr calmly, Hank's voice being only just audible over it.   
  
"Alright!" Sirius exclaimed, leaping to his feet and approaching the barrier, as though waiting for something to happen. Everyone else followed suit and waited near the barrier, apparently not worried about the lethal vapour opposite them, while Hermione hung back a considerable amount.   
  
As her view was blocked by the four men in front of her, Hermione didn't see everything that happened next in complete clarity. It appeared as though the deadly gas had begun to glow slightly and was slowly being drawn toward a position somewhere beyond the barrier. There was a flash of intense white light and the corridor suddenly seemed devoid of the lethal vapour, shortly followed by the barrier vanishing from sight.   
  
Confused, Hermione edged toward the hallway, brushing passed Sirius and Remus as she stepped forward and stopped dead. Hank was sitting on the floor with the Nundu sitting calmly next to him, gently running his hand up and down it's back, stroking it.   
  
"Y - You should be dead!" Hermione stated breathlessly, staring at Hank as though he were a ghost and eyeing off the Nundu in fear.   
  
Hank looked up at her wearily and gave her a weak smile. 

"Perhaps… But not today." he said breathlessly, shakily getting to his feet and leaning on the Nundu when it stood beside him, as though it sensed his exhaustion.   
  
Hank smiled down at it and patted it on the top of it's head before saying, "Come on little one… Back to your pen."   
  
The Nundu looked up at him with something akin to sadness, but started plodding down the hall in response all the same. The group followed it hastily and halted outside the now ruined door, as it ventured inside and leapt up it's original tree.   
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and muttered 'repearo', causing the splintered door to piece itself back together again and reattach itself to the wall.   
  
"Behave, little one." Hank said softly as he closed the door and stepped aside, allowing Dumbledore to replace the sealing charm on the door.   
  
"Well that was exciting wasn't it!" Sirius exclaimed jovially, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he spoke, grinning widely.   
  
Snape scowled at him darkly while everyone else simply shook their head at him.   
  
"Quite," Dumbledore said, failing to hide his amusement at Sirius' strange enthusiasm, "However, I believe that Hank should get some rest, so hopefully nothing else will happen while we accompany him to the hospital wing. No arguments please!" Dumbledore added firmly as Hank made to protest about being in the hospital wing, even if it was just for one night.   
  
"What about what we need to tell them?" Hank asked Dumbledore earnestly, the sense of panic he experienced when he first discovered it, returning to him.   
  
Dumbledore sighed and shot glances at Hermione and Snape, causing them to look away.   
  
"It will have to wait, I'm afraid."……   


…… Harry decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, seeing how he'd failed every attempt so far at catching anything he would normally consider edible… hence his not eating since dinner, the night before he left Hogwarts. So rather reluctantly, he decided to actually try eating something he was built for in his Animagus. Theoretically, his taste buds were different, so maybe live meat would actually taste good….   
  
Harry prowled around, keeping his eyes and ears open for the tell tale sounds of an unsuspecting dinner. His eyes adjusted quickly to the fast fading light, allowing him clearer vision than he ever had before. He sniffed at the air, trying to pick up the scent of an animal, but he caught a seemingly familiar odour instead. Harry frowned slightly and took a deeper breath, trying to discern the smell he'd picked up, knowing he'd smelt it before, but not quite being able to put his finger on it.   
  
It defiantly wasn't an animal, so Harry began to wonder where it came from. His imminent dinner forgotten, Harry decided on impulse, to find out what this actually was, and where it came from. Turning his head from side to side, inhaling regularly, Harry followed the smell determinedly; trying futilely to recognise it as he travelled.   
  
He followed the smell for a couple of hours; to preoccupied to notice the sparkling sky above him, when something strange caught his eye. A bright streak of white, flashed past his peripheral vision, vanishing before he could get a better look at it. Harry's eyes darted around him, trying to spot the object again, with no luck. Sighing slightly, after another quick glance behind himself, Harry turned to the front again, intending to continue following the scent… Stopping suddenly as he saw a pure white tiger sitting in front of him, about twenty feet away.   
  
_"Don't be afraid."   
_  
  
Harry stared at it in shock as a deep voice echoed through his mind. Did it just speak to him? But that would be impossible…   
  
_"I assure you, it is quite possible… Harry Potter…"   
_  
  
Harry blinked in surprise and crept closer, cautiously. It knew who he was! How!?   
  
_"Yes, I do know you… And whether you know it or not - You know me too. At least,… you know part of me…. I can show it to you if you will it of me…"   
_  
  
Harry eyed the tiger off sceptically. *Part of it* How could he only know part of something? Seeing the tiger still eyeing him off, waiting for his answer; Harry nodded his head.   


__

"As you wish…"   
  
  
Harry looked on in wonder as the tiger's shape began to change before his very eyes. It's face remained generally the same, gaining some of the features of a human face; such as cheekbones, eyebrows and humanlike eyes, however retaining his catlike muzzle; his ears pointed and moved slowly down his head. The white fur on his head lengthened as his front legs changed into a pair of arms… The body grew into a torso and his legs lengthened to the form of a humans, yet still retained the catlike feet. Finally, as the familiar being stood before him, his fur changed to a sky blue, leaving his goatee and tip of his tail stark white like his hair.   
  
"Do not worry, Harry Potter," Kahn rumbled gently, "There is no one to see you out here…"   
  
Harry was still staring at Kahn, enthralled by what he'd just done. He could change his shape! Harry shook his head and stepped forward, transforming with a small pop. He stopped suddenly, for he found himself almost blind, no longer possessing the night vision his Animagus provided. The next second though, Harry had to shut his eyes as a ball of bright white light materialized out of thin air… causing his eyes to sting profusely.   
  
"My apologies Harry Potter!" Kahn gasped as Harry shielded his eyes and gave a small gasp of pain, "But you could not see! I merely thought -"   
  
"It's ok, Kahn…" Harry told him, cutting of the apology he was bound to give. Harry had only met him once before, but he already knew he was prone to apologising for the slightest mishap. "It was just a bit sudden, that's all." he said, hating the way Kahn's eyes had turned red, much preferring the tranquil and shimmering violet that they usually were.   
  
Harry lowered his hand as Kahn placed the light near the ground, letting it hover about a foot above it. Kahn motioned for Harry to sit, which he did obligingly, before taking his own place on the ground next to him……   


Hermione was sitting with Ron and Ginny at the end of the table for dinner, seeing how the other Gryffindor's were still refusing to have anything to do with him. Ginny was trying to reassure Ron that eventually, people will start associating with him again… he just had to give them some time to get over the shock. After all - Harry had only died the previous day…. Ron obviously wanted to change the subject so he asked Hermione why Hank had barged in on their potions lesson.   
  
"We didn't get to talk about that…" she answered, somewhat sheepishly and turning her eyes back to her dinner.   
  
"Why not? I mean - You left before the end of potions and didn't get back to the tower 'till just before dinner?"   
  
Hermione stole a quick glance up to the teachers' table, noticing that Snape looked put out as well. Sighing, she faced Ron again, "Well… we didn't get to Dumbledore's office because I had a little mishap in the dungeons…" she trailed off…   
  
Ron raised his eyebrows in anticipation and shrugged slightly.   
  
"Aaannnnddd…" he coaxed, gesturing with his hand for her to continue.   
  
"Is it the reason Professor O'Fallen isn't here at the moment?" Ginny spoke up as she looked up at the teachers table, spotting Hanks empty seat.   
  
Hermione sighed heavily and looked at them both before nodding her head.   
  
"Well go on," Ron said somewhat enthusiastically, "Tell us what happened!"   
  
Hermione sighed again before retelling how she wandered off and all that happened with Hank and the Nundu. Both Ron and Ginny were listening with rapt attention and were speechless when Hermione finished with how they'd taken Hank to the hospital wing, followed by a discussion with Dumbledore about the whole incident.   
  
"But he should have *died*!" Ginny exclaimed, her hand over her mouth and visibly paling in colour, "A Nundu's breath is lethal!"   
  
Hermione nodded her head fervently at Ginny's statement, but Ron looked deep in thought. Frowning slightly, Hermione tapped him on the arm, causing him to jump and look at them both a little dazed.   
  
"What?" he asked them, casting curious glances between them both.   
  
"What's wrong? Have you thought of something?" Hermione asked him quietly, glancing edgily along the table to check no one could hear them. It was a wasted effort for everyone was ignoring the small group.   
  
Ron frowned, contemplating his answer.   


"Well, I was just thinking about Hank, and how there's so many strange thing's about him."   
  
"Well I won't argue with you there." Hermione said flatly, also noticing the things about Hank that weren't fitting.   
  
"I mean, first - there was when we first met him," Ron started, holding up his finger as if to count the inconsistencies. "When he shows up out of the blue - the very instant Harry was about to knock out Malfoy in Diagon Alley.   
  
"Then he vanishes for a day…(Hermione had not told them the true reason behind Hank's absence, as Dumbledore requested.) Not even Dumbledore knew where he was! He dresses really strangely -"   
  
"Ron you know that has nothing to do with anything!" Hermione interjected harshly, frowning deeply at him.   
  
"It could though!" Ron retorted determinedly, pointing his finger at her, "You never know with what he's been doing."   
  
Hermione slumped in her seat, not wanting to argue the point with him. "Fine…"   
  
"Anyway… Then there was all that stuff in the dungeons! I mean… He took on a Nundu! On his own! And he was still breathing after he was exposed to the most toxic gas on the planet!! And what about that thing he did with that barrier? He didn't use a wand, did he!?"   
  
Both Hermione and Ginny shook their heads, confirming that Hank had indeed performed magic without using a wand.   
  
"Why did Dumbledore send him to the hospital wing anyway?" Ron queried, looking a little confused on that point. "He didn't get hurt did he? No scratches - nothing. Right?"   
  
Hermione nodded, just realizing the same thing. "No, there wasn't anything wrong with him accept the fact that he was rather exhausted. Not much strength left, unsteady on his feet - that sort of thing. Dumbledore said that he only needed some bed rest."   
  
"Did Madame Pomfrey say anything to him?" Ron asked shortly. Hermione shook her head slowly as she tried to remember what happened clearly.   
  
"No actually… not really. She just shook her head and tutted at him as she led him over to a bed. Just told him he should know better than using so much of his own reserve…" she finished meekly.   
  
Ron looked bewildered. "Own reserve of what!?"   


Hermione shook her head mutely and shrugged her shoulders, truly not knowing what Madame Pomfrey had meant by that.   
  
"Whatever it was he did, you should still be thanking him. He *did* save your life." Ginny chimed in, pointedly staring at Hermione, slightly irritated at them criticizing everything Hank had done. Ginny actually liked him… He was kind and polite to everyone, even if they teased him about the way he dressed. Unlike the other professors, he let them call him by his first name; and they way he taught his class was so relaxing. He had a certain aura about him, that gave off either intimidation or gentleness - depending on how well you got on with him.   
  
"We'll go and visit him then," Ron replied to Ginny's statement, "That way, Hermione can thank him - and we can ask him about what he did before… ok?"   
  
Hermione nodded, but Ginny scowled slightly. She didn't want to be there if Ron started to bombard Hank with all sorts of awkward questions, so she decided to leave after seeing for herself that he was alright.   
  
"Fine." she answered, looking at her plate……   


"How did you find me?" Harry asked Kahn, as they ate the meal Kahn had caught for them over a small fire he'd created. Kahn had decided to show Harry how to hunt for food, seeing how he wouldn't always be there to catch it for him. Working together in their animal forms, they'd managed to corner and kill a small deer, which was now roasting over the fire on a makeshift spit.   
  
Kahn swallowed his mouthful and gave Harry a searching look.   
  
"Well, I found myself with a few precious hours free of things to do, so I decided to see how you were doing… But I found you were not at Hogwarts, so I sat down for a while and searched for you. It took me a while, but I finally found you."   
  
"How come you appeared as a tiger? Why didn't you just show up looking normal?" Harry asked as he took another bite of his long awaited meal.   
  
"Well," Kahn began, cutting off another piece of meat with his knife, "I decided to see for myself how well you've adjusted to your new form. I was quite pleased to know you followed my trail so easily. Normally it would have been much harder to track something, but I only wanted to see if you were paying attention to your instincts. You did very well."   
  
Harry looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. He couldn't explain it, but even though he didn't know Kahn all that well, it felt like he'd known him his whole life and his approval meant a great deal to him.   
  
"T - Thanks." Harry replied quietly, stammering slightly.   
  
Kahn grinned at him toothily, his sharp teeth glinting in the firelight.   
  
"Aaahhh… I've embarrassed you!!" he chuckled, but settled down when he saw the colour rising on Harry's face. He bowed his head slightly and looked up again. "My apologies."   


Harry looked up at him and nodded, smiling when a huge grin flashed across Kahn's face at his acceptance.   
  
"You just need to work on your hunting skills a little more," Kahn said as he returned to his food, "You can hide yourself quite well and you can keep the amount of noise you make to a minimum. I noticed that you've found yourself a very comfortable sleeping area as well." he added, almost as an afterthought.   
  
"How do you know about the cave?" Harry asked, his curiosity peaking.   
  
Kahn hesitated for a moment before answering him.   
  
"An old friend of mine used to go there when he needed to escape as well. Once I found the area you were in, I knew that that was the most probable place to find you. It's both out of the way, and well hidden - It has lots of fresh water, and a decent amount of animals living in the area, are among it's many high points…" he finished, but he looked like he still had something to say.   
  
"It's high point's. Ok - what are it's low points?" Harry asked tentatively, knowing that this is what Kahn was hesitant to tell him.   
  
"Well, as you know Harry, you are far from Hogwarts; and as such, you are also far from any protection the wizarding world gives you. What I've told you about the glade you discovered is not restricted information. True, no one knows about the cave, but the area is well known to Muggle hunters. They know that animals are attracted to the general area, so you have to be extra cautious Harry," he told him sternly, "If something was to happen to you…"   
  
He trailed off and looked away, but Harry didn't need him to finish the sentence. He would be to far from any form of help if something was to happen to him… And after growing up in the Muggle world, Harry knew he didn't want to run across any poachers.   
  
"Thanks for the heads up," Harry told him sincerely. "Now, you said you went to Hogwarts before, when you first looked for me…" he continued, frowning slightly yet not being able to keep the yearning out of his voice. Kahn noticed it and nodded.   
  
"Yes I did. You are concerned for your friends, aren't you…?" he rumbled softly, looking at Harry with something akin to sadness.   
  
Glumly, Harry nodded his head. "I was wondering if you knew how everyone was going? I mean - now that I'm not there to get them into trouble…"   
  
Kahn sighed and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Honestly Harry, I think what you did was the worst thing you could have thought of."   
  
Harry blinked in surprise. This was not the answer he expected.   


"But - Why?"   
  
"Your friends are being excluded from the rest of the school. No one wants anything to do with them. The school blames Ronald for your death, and Hermione and Ginny are seen as associating with the traitor. The only people that know of your continued existence, that I know of; are Hermione, one professor Lupin, one professor Snape, one called Sirius, Dumbledore, and one professor O'Fallen. Everyone else thinks your dead."   
  
Harry was shocked. Everyone thought Ron was responsible for Harry's demise.   
  
"But - The whole school blamed me for what I did to Ron the day before last!! Are you telling me that they've all done an about face and are shutting him out now!!" he hissed, positively seething.   
  
"Don't forget the two ladies," Kahn added as an afterthought. "They are quite devastated Harry. Even Hermione feels it, solely due to the fact that she knows you're alive, but you are not where you should be."   
  
Hesitantly, Harry looked into Kahn's violet eyes, wondering if he should ask his next question, now knowing how the situation affected Hermione and Ron.   
  
"What - umm… What about Ginny…?"   
  
Kahn waited for a few pregnant seconds before answering his question.   
  
"I believe it has effected her deeply. Did you know that she wanted to visit you the night you were in the hospital wing? Just after you attacked Ronald…"   
  
Mutely, Harry shook his head, a little surprised by this news. He believed that Ginny would never forgive him for almost killing her brother.   
  
"Well, she wanted to… so she could tell you herself, that she didn't hold you responsible. Now, Ronald forbade this, and she listened… However now, she blames herself for your death because she thinks that if she'd defied her brothers wishes, and gone to see you… you wouldn't have done what she thinks you did."   
  
Harry was shaking his head, not wanting to believe what Kahn was telling him. This was not what he'd intended to happen. His absence was supposed to make things better, not worse!!……   


Hermione, Ginny and Ron made their way up toward the hospital wing in silence, trying to ignore the people giving them snide remarks or skirting around them as though they bore the bubonic plague.   
  
Upon reaching the doors, Ron raised his hand to knock, only to stop as Hermione grasped his arm and pressed a finger to her lips as he turned to ask her what she was doing. Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the doors and leant a little closer, tilting her head as thought to hear better. Confused, Ron and Ginny glanced at each other before doing the same thing, being taken aback when they heard voices arguing over something.   
  
"…I can't help it Albus…!" Madame Pomfrey cried, exasperated. "It's not like I can leash him up!! You know what he's like!!"   
  
"Yes Poppy, I do… But he's already expended to much today… He needs time and rest to recuperate…"   
  
"You think I don't already know that!! He knows it to… He should know better. The only possible way of keeping Hank anywhere against his will is to Stupefy him… and even *that* doesn't work properly…"   
  
"…Do you know where he went at all, Poppy…?"   
  
"Oh come off it Albus! It's not like he left a note!!"   
  
"…No, I suppose not. Well I would like to be informed when he does get back… though I doubt he'll be in much shape for gallivanting around again once he does return…"   
  
They heard footsteps approaching them and hastily dashed back down the hall, hearing something else being said, but not being able to understand it. They tore around the corner and listened as the doors to the wing opened and waited until Dumbledore's footsteps vanished before remerging and approaching the wing again. As Hermione raised her hand to knock, Ron did exactly the same thing she did before, and stopped her from knocking.   
  
"What?" she asked, exasperated.   
  
Ron looked a little confused at this and let her arm go.   
  
"Why are we gonna knock when we know he's not here? Why don't we just walk in and ask her flat out where he is, and what's up with him?"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shot a look at Ginny that clearly said "He can't be that thick!"   
  
Ginny smirked and nodded, causing Hermione to grin before returning her eyes to Ron again.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? If we do that, It'll prove that we were eavesdropping… but if we go about it like we think he's here, she won't suspect anything… Might even let something slip if we're careful."   


"Oh… suppose your right…" Ron muttered, looking a little put out his idea was so abruptly disregarded. He backed away a couple of steps, not wanting to get in the way again and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.   
  
Hermione looked over at Ginny, a little concerned for Ron's emotional state. With the way everyone had been treating him lately, Hermione was surprised Ron hadn't gone into depression, so the last thing they needed was for him to be felt left out of their little circle. It was clear that he was hurt that Hermione had brushed his idea aside as being stupid… but he didn't realize that she didn't mean it that way. Ginny had spotted the glance Hermione had shot her, and understood it's implications immediately.   
  
As Ginny approached Ron, Hermione looked away, knowing it wasn't her place to get involved with the discussion they were about to have.   
  
"Ron…?" Ginny said softly as she reached him, trying to look him in the eye, but it was being made difficult with him avoiding them avidly. "Ron, you know she didn't mean it like that…" she told him gently, still trying to catch his eye, "It's just that if we did just barge in, and demand to know everything… we'd be in the same situation as we are now - not knowing anything."   
  
Finally Ron looked at her apologetically and took his hands out of his pockets, placing them on Ginny's shoulders.   
  
"Your right… I overreacted. I've just been a little confused lately, what with… with -"   
  
Ron choked and looked away, but Ginny knew he meant to say Harry.   
  
Sensing his despair, Ginny stepped forward and hugged Ron tightly, feeling relief flow through her as she felt him return her embrace fiercely.   
  
"I know you miss him Ron," she said softly from his shoulder, "despite what he did… But we can't split up. It's all that's keeping me sane…"   
  
Ron tightened his hold on her at her last statement, not realizing just how much Ginny had been affected by Harry's death. He had to keep it together for her sake.   
  
"Don't worry Gin… I promised I wouldn't go anywhere. I'm not about to break it."   
  
Ginny stood on her toes for an instant and whispered softly into his ear, "Love you," before stepping away from him slightly, smiling up at him.   
  
Ron grinned down at her and bent forward, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Love you too," he said, drawing back and placing an arm protectively around her shoulders as Ginny slipped her arm around his waist.   
  
Both in better spirits, they turned back towards Hermione, who was smiling at them broadly, and knocked on the hospital wing doors sharply.   
  
They waited for a few moments before they heard footsteps approaching the door quickly, stopping as the door opened and Madame Pomfrey's head poked through the small crack. Curiously, she peered at them all, frowning slightly as her eyes landed on Hermione, knowing she was with them when they first brought Hank in.   
  
"Can I help you student's?" she asked briskly.   
  
Hermione decided to speak for all of them and promptly said, "Yes thank you, Madame Pomfrey… We were wondering if we could visit Professor O'Fallen please? It's just that Ginny here wanted to wish him well…"   
  
"Did she now," Pomfrey quipped, looking over toward Ginny and raising her eyebrows at her. "I would have thought that Miss Weasley would have been sick of the hospital wing, seeing how she was in here for half of yesterday…"   


"And can you believe I still can't remember how I got here?" Ginny said sardonically, raising one eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip. "Anyway, can we see Hank? I wanted to see how he was doing…"   
  
Expectedly, Madame Pomfrey looked a little agitated at the question and seemed to be thinking quickly; obviously trying to come up with a good excuse for them not to come in. Suddenly though, she frowned at them, as if she'd just thought of something.   
  
"Hold on! How did you find out he was here in the first place?" She shot a disapproving glance at Hermione as she said this.   
  
"Well…" Ron began slowly, "Ginny noticed he wasn't at the teachers table for dinner, so she asked Hermione if she knew where he was because I'd told her that she'd left with him during potions today."   
  
"So naturally," Hermione continued, "I told her he was in the hospital wing."   
  
Madame Pomfrey still looked sceptically at Hermione before turning her eyes towards Ginny again.   
  
"So then, Miss Granger told you the reason why O'Fallen was admitted here…?"   
  
Ginny shot a half glance toward Hermione before turning back to the matron.   
  
"Yes she did actually… She said he'd had an accident with one of his creatures." she said innocently.   
  
Madame Pomfrey still looked unconvinced, however she couldn't accuse them of lying… after all… what was said, was essentially the truth. Not that it mattered though, as Hank was not there to be visited.   
  
"You are quite correct Miss Weasley, however I'm afraid that Professor O'Fallen is not permitted to have visitors at this time. He needs lots of rest, and he can't get it with students badgering him… So off with you please!"   
  
With that, she shut the door on them… leaving them staring at the place her face was situated.   
  
"Can you believe that she just lied to us!" exclaimed Ron in exasperation as they turned away and started to walk back down the hall.   
  
"Now come on Ron," Ginny chided gently, "You know that she didn't really have a choice."   
  
Ron snorted but didn't make a comment as they approached the corner.   
  
"Looks like we'll just have to wait for Hank to get back from wh-"   
  
Hermione stopped talking abruptly and turned as a loud crash and cry of alarm was heard from behind the hospital wing doors……   



	7. Return

Harry was sitting in the cave, resting his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening!   
  
"Do not blame yourself Harry," Kahn said softly from the floor. He decided to accompany Harry back to the glade, so he could teach him some pointers on the way… telling him when the best times are to find certain animals in specific areas and such… teaching him the basics of tracking as they travelled. He even talked Harry through how to keep his meat preserved, so he could eat from the same beast for a few days.   
  
"Even your friends don't hold anything against you anymore. They understand that it was your decision."   
  
"I shouldn't have left…" Harry mumbled to the floor, shaking his head.   
  
Kahn nodded his head. "That is true… You can't do anything about it now though, so it is pointless to dwell on it."   
  
Harry looked up at the Feline with sad eyes. "Do you think I should go back?"   
  
Kahn held his gaze for a few moments before replying to his question.   
  
"It is not my place to tell you what you can and cannot do Harry. However, I will give you a suggestion."   
  
Harry nodded in understanding and waited for Kahn to continue.   
  
"Very well… Although I believe that you should return to Hogwarts as soon as you can… I also believe that you should wait for a length of time. Your friends and the rest of the student body - Including the staff - are only just coming to terms with the news of your death… Imagine what would happen Harry, if they were to learn so soon, that you were indeed alive and made them suffer through that torment needlessly."   
  
Harry sighed and nodded his head. He was pretty much in a lose - lose situation. If he stayed where he was, and let everyone believe he was dead, his friends would suffer… Yet the same thing would happen if he was to reveal to them that he was alive, and made them grieve needlessly.   
  
"So basically," Harry said, "I should only go back, if there is no other choice… because that's the only option available." Harry looked into Kahn's eyes and saw confirmation. Sighing dejectedly, he leant back onto the stone and shut his eyes. He suddenly felt tired. He opened his eyes again as he heard movement, and saw Kahn getting a little shakily to his feet. Harry frowned slightly in concern… for he had an image of Kahn being almost infallible, and this moment of weakness seemed to trouble him slightly.   


"Are you alright Kahn?" he asked cautiously as the Feline grasped the wall and placed a massive hand to his forehead. He looked down at Harry and smiled at him reassuringly before gathering himself and straightening up again.   
  
"Of course."   
  
Harry wasn't convinced, but already knew that it was pointless to argue to point with him.   
  
"I will try to look in on you whenever I can Harry," Kahn said as he approached the crack leading outside, "But I'm afraid it won't be as often as I would like."   
  
"That's ok… Your obviously a busy cat and I wouldn't want to interfere with your other business."   
  
Kahn nodded appreciatively, "Thank you… as it is, my presence would have been missed and I need to make another stop…"   
  
"Oh! You should get going then! Oh… and thanks for helping me out - I'll have it a lot easier now." Harry said as he ushered Kahn from the cave.   
  
"Your welcome Harry…" he said gratefully as he stepped outside, giving a small wave as he vanished from sight.   
  
Harry stared at the opening for a few moments before turning around and taking another piece from the beast they'd caught earlier on. Harry sat and ate in silence, already beginning to miss the company Kahn provided. He shook his head, still not being able to shake the feelings Kahn stirred in him. He felt a strange connection with him that went beyond words, yet he knew he felt a similar feeling around someone else as well.   
  
Harry shook his head again and ate his last mouthful of meat before settling down on his hard bed.   
  
"I'm thinking too much…" he murmured as he transformed and stretched out, resting his head on his front paws and drifting off to sleep……   
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny exchanged a fleeting glance of fear before bolting back to the hospital wing and skidding to a stop just outside the door. As Ron made for the handle Hermione tried to stop him, hearing voices inside but being to slow to stop him.   
  
Ron pushed the door open and they all rushed in, looking for the cause of the loud crash and scream… stopping in horror at what they all saw before them.   
  
A tray that Madame Pomfrey had obviously been carrying, and it's contents were strewn over the floor, the bottles smashed and the substances in them pooling on the white floor… but that wasn't what had caused the three students to gape in horror…   
  
At the other end of the wing, knelt the strangest creature they'd ever seen, and it currently looked extremely exhausted. Madame Pomfrey hadn't looked towards them, as she was talking to the being, trying to keep it upright but not having the strength. Gingerly, she let it fall forward slightly, placing a clawed hand on the floor as it struggled to stand.   
  
"…your mad… you know that… turning up here like this!" Madame Pomfrey scolded him softly as she tried to keep him on the floor.   


The beast just shook his head at her, his white hair cascading over his catlike face.   
  
Ginny could no longer keep her voice quiet and voiced what they were all thinking.   
  
"What the hell is that thing!!??" she shrieked, taking a step toward them but being held back by Ron.   
  
Immediately, Madame Pomfrey and the beast looked toward them sharply - Pomfrey made to speak but stopped as the Beast raised his hand toward them, causing them to finch in fear, but they were taken by complete surprise when it's eyes suddenly gave off an intense hot white glow, and it shimmered out of sight.   
  
"Where'd it go!!??" Ginny exclaimed, looking towards where the creature had been moments ago.   
  
Madame Pomfrey had by this time gotten to her feet and after throwing a disgruntled glance where the beast just was, began walking briskly toward them, looking most displeased.   
  
"I thought I told you three to leave!! What makes you think you can just barge in here when you feel like it!!"   
  
"We heard a crash and someone scream!" Hermione said firmly, still confused by what had transpired.   
  
"Well, Miss Granger, you can plainly see what the crash was," Madame Pomfrey stated, gesturing to the floor and the mess on it, "Now please fetch the headmaster for me… there is something I must discuss with him…" she added as she bustled them out the door.   
  
"But what was that big blue thing!!??" Ron asked hotly, wanting some answers from the matron.   
  
"I assure you, I have no idea what your talking about, now fetch the headmaster please!" she replied sharply, once more slamming the doors in their faces.   
  
None of them moved, all eager to hear what was going on inside, so they all remained silent as they heard Pomfrey scolding someone… obviously whatever it was that she denied was even in the ward.   
  
"….That was too close Kahn! Have you lost your mind! Showing up like this…!! Your probably the most foolish of your kind in existence!!…"   
  
Any other words spoken were either too soft, or they were too far from the doors to be heard properly. Sighing, the three stepped from the doors and looked at each other questioningly.   
  
"Well," Ron said as they began to walk in the direction of Dumbledore's office, "At least we know we weren't seeing things…"   
  
"I want to know what it was we *saw*?" Ginny huffed angrily.   
  
"I know what we saw," Hermione said darkly, frowning in concern, "but what I want to know is… why was it here?"   


Ron and Ginny looked at her blankly.   
  
"Why am I not surprised that you know what it was…" Ron said, smirking over at her as she scowled at his comment. "Well? Aren't you going to tell us then?"   
  
Hermione sighed and glanced over at Ron, seeing that he was now serious and Ginny was now interested in what she had to say, so she nodded her head and began to speak.   
  
"Well, they're called Felanade's… or more commonly - Feline's. They're a very secretive race, so there isn't much information about them as such… but from what I've read, the wizarding community is a little wary of them - Not that they mind that… they like to be left alone. The Ministry doesn't like them very much, because they have no respect for diplomatic authority. They have a wild nature and they have their own rules to life. The Ministry won't approach them though because they fear them to an extent… Apparently they're quite powerful…"   
  
"I think I'd be scared of something that huge as well…" Ron said, shaking his head slightly. "I mean - Did you see it's size!! Pomfrey only came to his shoulder!! And it was on it's knees!!"   
  
"Ron," Ginny started, "Just because it's big, doesn't mean it's dangerous. Look at Hagrid…" she added pointedly.   
  
"And Madame Pomfrey seemed to know him well enough…" Hermione told them, "… but what I want to know is, how did he vanish like that? I mean… he just waved his hand and he vanished! Poof - Gone!!"   
  
"Weren't his eyes creepy though?" Ginny said spookily, though she was grinning so the effect wasn't the same. "The way they glowed white… just before he disappeared… Freaked me out."   
  
"Actually, I thought it looked kinda cool!" Ron laughed as they approached the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Alright," Hermione said seriously when they came to a stop, "We don't tell Dumbledore what we saw in the hospital wing - Only that Madame Pomfrey sent us to come and get him, ok?   
  
They both nodded in understanding, but Ron asked a question as Hermione made to give the password.   


"Do you know anywhere else we can find information on these Feline things?"   
  
Hermione turned to look at Ron in surprise. "You want to look!?"   
  
Ron looked a little insulted and curtly said "Yeah! So?"   
  
"No!" Hermione said quickly and shook her head, seeing how Ron had taken her the wrong way again, "It's just that you usually don't like reading anything you don't have to…"   
  
Ron just nodded, and waited for her to answer his original question.   
  
Sighing audibly, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, actually… What I read was in the library, but it was in the areas available to everyone, which is why it was so vague… However I think we could find some more detailed accounts in the restricted section."   
  
"But who would give us permission to go looking for that!" Ron exclaimed, waving his arms around.   
  
"How about we ask Hank when he gets back?" Hermione quipped, "We could tell him we wanted to research magical creature's and need access to the restricted section if we want to do it thoroughly?"   
  
"You actually think he'd believe that?" Ginny inquired, looking between them sceptically. She had Hank for CoMC as well, and he seemed anything but dim when it came to brain power.   
  
"Well he can't be any worse than Lockhart was, could he…" Ron answered, grinning at Hermione as he spoke and started laughing when she scowled at him and gave the password, causing the gargoyle to leap aside, revealing the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office……   
  
The next week flew by in a jumble of research in the library, classes and avoiding the common room. They asked Hank for a note to get into the restricted section after breakfast on the Monday, for it was the first time he was seen at the teachers table since he disappeared. He still looked a little worn out, but he gave them the note whole heartedly, praising them for taking such an interest in the area of Magical Creatures.   
  
So as such, they spent all their free time between classes and lunch scouring through dusty volumes in search of any reference to Feline's or Felanade's, but with little luck. Classes were almost a daily torture, what with their classmates ignoring them or just being rude, throwing them dirty looks or snide comments - All while a teacher wasn't around (Obviously). As they never wanted to be in the common room after classes either, they ended up in the library… only stopping to go down to dinner.   
  
In particular, Malfoy was going out of his way to instigate trouble between them and everyone else… starting a situation by throwing a well chosen comment, only to vanish when others started throwing accusing words or looks at them in response. He was making it impossible for the school to forgive and forget, by keeping it fresh in everyone's mind.   


"Why can't he just shut up!?" Ron growled, as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower to drop off there bags after a murderous double potions. "He's getting to the stage that I'd pay to see him beheaded!"   
  
"Now Ron," Hermione chided, "You know that's not true… You would have done that on the first day you met him!" she added quickly as Ron was about to protest, laughing as he stopped and smirked at the truth in the statement.   
  
They walked through the portrait hole and their smiles left their faces - for every person in the common room, turned to look at them scathingly before turning they're backs on them. Fred and George had at least tried talking to the house and tried to convince them that it wasn't Ron's fault, but none of them wanted to listen to them. The twin's looked at everyone crossly before shrugging apologetically at Ron and returning to their work. Ron spotted Ginny sitting in the corner on her own and walked over to her.   
  
"Gonna come to the library today Gin?" he asked quietly as he knelt in front of her. She gave no response and continued to stare into the fire, almost as if she was in a daze.   
  
Ron frowned at this behaviour, concerned that she may have reached the end of her tether.   
  
"Ginny?" he repeated, tapping the side of her face gently with is hand and being startled when she jumped out of her skin and turned to look at him, trying to focus on his face.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, worry etched on his face as Hermione came over.   
  
"Ron? I need to tell you something…" Ginny said, almost mechanically. Ron looked at Hermione only to see his own feelings of concern mirrored on her face, before returning his gaze to his sister.   
  
"What is it Gin?" he coaxed gently, taking hold of one of her hands, noticing that it was trembling slightly.   
  
"I - I had a dream last night - and I tried to dismiss it as just a nightmare, but - it seemed so real!" she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.   
  
"What was it about?" Ron pressed, trying not to show his anxiety as Ginny wept.   
  
"It - it was - about Harry!" she choked, looking at Ron before turning her eyes towards everyone in the common room and shaking her head.   
  
Both Ron and Hermione took this as a hint that she didn't want to talk about this in a room full of people who despised them… So Ron assisted Ginny out of her chair and they walked through the portrait hole, not really knowing where to head.   


As they stood outside the common room, Ginny broke down completely and threw her arms around Ron, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder as she clung to him desperately. Ron immediately wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, whispering words of comfort into her ear as he fought back his own tears at seeing his sister so distraught.   
  
They stood there, wrapped in each others arms for some time, until finally, Ginny lifted her head from Ron's shoulder and looked sheepishly up at him. Ron smiled at her as he tucked a stray piece of fiery red hair behind her ear, but his expression grew serious as he returned his gaze to her eyes.   
  
"What was your dream about?" he asked gently.   
  
"You said it was about Harry?" Hermione added softly, desperately wanting to hear more, but also knowing how Ron would be more likely to get the information out of her. Hermione couldn't have believed it, but their bond had grown even stronger in the past week. It was obvious to her that both would be lost without the other… yet she was worried how the other would handle it, if one of them was to find another to confide in.   
  
Ginny nodded at Hermione's question, furiously wiping away the stray tears that had sprung to her eyes at the mention of it.   
  
"It was horrible! I'd call it a nightmare… I should have told you this morning but I was still trying to ignore it as only a dream… but I'm not so sure anymore. It felt so real."   
  
"What happened in it?" Ron asked, failing to hide his concern.   
  
Ginny was fighting back tears again as she remembered the details to it, and tried to convey them into words.   
  
"I - I saw him! He was walking around in a forest, looking at the ground, as if he was searching for something… when he turned around suddenly, looking terrified! I think he heard something… but, the strange thing was - he changed! He wasn't Harry anymore - he looked like some sort of animal - I'm not sure, it wasn't very clear… He started to run away really fast - but then everything went white and it sounded like some sort of explosion went of somewhere!" Ginny was wide eyed and looking a little frantic by this point, the colour draining from her face.   
  
"It's ok Gin," Ron whispered soothingly, though still looking a little worried. He looked over towards Hermione and was shocked to see almost the same terrified expression on her face also.   
  
"Was there anymore to that dream Ginny!?" Hermione asked, trying to sound calm, but not being able to keep all her anxiety out of her voice.   
  
Looking over at Hermione, frowning slightly in confusion at her avid reaction, she nodded her head.   
  
"Yes, there was… the last thing I saw before I woke up this morning was - was a vision of Harry lying down in some sort of cave with - with a trail of blood leading up to him! It was pooling on the floor and - and he had a huge wound somewhere around here-" she finished shakily, gesturing to a point somewhere above her left hip but below her shoulder as she ran her hand down the ribs under her arm.   
  
Hermione's face grew even paler and her breathing grew unsteady. This couldn't mean what she thought it meant!   


"Hermione what is it?" Ron asked coming to stand in front of her, looking worried.   
  
"We're going to see Dumbledore! Right now!" she answered shakily before stepping around Ron and almost running down the hall.   
  
"Whoa! Wait up!!" Ron called as he took off after her, Ginny not far behind, "Why do we have to tell Dumbledore about Ginny's dream!?" he called as he caught up.   
  
Hermione stopped so suddenly, Ron had to throw himself to the side to avoid running her down. He turned to her, breathing heavily as Ginny caught up also, and stared at her.   
  
"Well? Why do we have to see Dumbledore about a dream?" he panted, looking concerned as a very grave expression formed on Hermione's face.   
  
"I'm afraid that I have to tell you, that I don't believe that it was just a dream…"   
  
Hermione didn't want to say anymore to them on the matter, so she turned quickly and resumed the journey towards Dumbledore's office.   
  
Ron and Ginny remained stationary, staring blankly at Hermione's retreating back. Ron suddenly came to his senses and shouted down the hall to her, "Are you telling us that Harry's ALIVE!!"   
  
Hermione turned around as she went to turn the corner and looked at their hopeful expressions gravely and yelled in response, "YES!! BUT IF GINNY'S DREAM IS WHAT I THINK IT IS - HE WON'T BE FOR MUCH LONGER!!"   
  
Not pausing for another second, Hermione turned the corner and streaked away, hearing the footfalls of Ginny and Ron behind her.   


The run to Dumbledore seemed to take forever, but finally they came to the stone gargoyle. Hermione skidded to a halt and waited impatiently for Ron and Ginny to round the corner, before gasping the password and sprinting up the spiral staircase, barging into the office without knocking.   
  
Dumbledore looked over at them in surprise, before noticing their exhaustion and strained expressions. He stood from his chair, and walked around his desk, peering at them concernedly.   
  
"What's happened?" he asked firmly, but before anyone could say anything else, Ron had straightened up and looked at the headmaster pleadingly.   
  
"Is it true!!?? Is Harry alive!!??" he gasped as he clutched at the stitch in his side, spotting a couple of other figures in the room as he glanced past Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore looked sharply at Ron before turning his hard gaze to Hermione.   
  
"Miss Granger…?" he warned, but didn't continue as Hermione waved her hand, signalling him to stop.   
  
"I'll explain it later!" she panted as she gestured to Ginny, "but I think Harry's in trouble!" she exclaimed, her panic beginning to return.   
  
"Trouble!?" Hank and Remus exclaimed simultaneously, "What kind of trouble!?" Hank added, looking between them all as he and Remus rose from their seats.   
  
"Ginny had a dream last night!! It had Harry in it - and he's hurt!!" Hermione said staring pleadingly between the three professors.   
  
"Do you know where he is?" Remus asked hurriedly, his concern evident on his face.   
  
"I - I only saw a cave…" Ginny said weakly, almost in a daze.   
  
Hank moved instantly toward the door. "I know where he is…" he stated simply as he opened the door and jumped down the stairs, leaving two very worried professors and three very confused student's in his wake. Hermione found her voice first and ran to the door to look down, spotting Hank at the bottom.   
  
"How do you know!?" she shouted, causing him to stop and look up at her.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger - But now isn't the time! We have to get Harry here quickly if he has any chance of surviving; and he is quite far away!" he replied loudly, turning to walk out the opening.   
  
"But how would you get there in such a short space of time!!??" Hermione yelled, confusion muddling her thoughts.   
  
Hank stopped at the question and didn't move for a few moments, when finally, he turned his gaze to her again - his blue green eyes glinting with some hidden meaning…   
  
"I - myself - cannot," he stated calmly, a sly grin on his strong features despite the situation, "but I know someone who can…"   


With that, Hank turned and ran from the stairwell, his footsteps echoing up to her. Hermione stood there for a few moments - utterly bewildered by what had just transpired, when she came to her senses and spun around, venturing back into the office.   
  
Her confusion was shortly forgotten as she saw Ron and Ginny, bearing down Remus and Dumbledore for answers about Harry's being alive.   
  
" - but you told the whole school he was dead!!" Ginny exclaimed shrilly, looking as though she were on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "You - you lied to everyone!"   
  
"Miss Weasley - Please calm down…" Dumbledore told her gently, holding up his hands in front of him, trying to get her to settle down with little success, " - however, if you remembered correctly - I did not tell everyone that I believed Harry was dead… I only said that he was seen throwing himself from the tower window and was *assumed* to be dead, for we had no body…"   
  
"But you still lied to us!!" Ron shouted, losing his temper, "You still let us believe that he was dead!!"   
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, almost sadly. "Yes Mr Weasley, I did - and I am truly sorry for the pain my decision caused you all… however you must also understand, that it was ultimately Harry's decision to leave. We had to tell everyone something."   
  
This reasoning however, did not appear appease Ron's anger in the slightest.   
  
"You could have told us the truth!!" he cried indigently.   
  
Dumbledore nodded again, not denying that he could have told them the real reasons for Harry's departure, before looking at Ron in contemplation.   
  
"Let's say I did tell you, that Harry had merely left because he felt so horribly guilty over what he did to *you* Ron… What would you have done?" he questioned, peering at Ron over his glasses. "Gone after him, perhaps? Accuse him of deserting you all and try to force him to return? I assure you, that your state of mind Mr Weasley, at that time, was less than diplomatic. You would have only made the situation worse."   
  
Ron looked extremely disgruntled about being put in his place, but he still nodded his head to show that he understood Dumbledore's reasoning.   
  
While all this was happening, no one had noticed Ginny shuffle over to one of the vacant chairs and sit in it mutely, staring off into space. It wasn't until Remus turned around to approach his chair after the situation with Ron had been settled, that he noticed her sitting there.   
  
"Um - Ginny -?" he asked tentatively, causing everyone to turn and look at her.   


Ron was at her side in an instant and knelt down in front of her, taking one of her hands in his own and gazing up at her forlornly.   
  
"Ginny?" he said gently, peering at her intently - growing more concerned as he got no response. Ron straightened up further, so he could look into her eyes and started to panic as he saw a blank slate where his sister's usually lively and boisterous gleam should reside.   
  
"Ginny… Come on! Ginny look at me!" he urged gently, bringing her hand to his lips and giving it a tender kiss while turning her head slightly with the other, gently forcing her to look at him. He smiled in relief as Ginny's eyes slowly focused on him, but it vanished in an instant as she began to cry.   
  
He looked over to Dumbledore in alarm before returning his eyes to his sister, physically pained by the anguish and sorrow in her eyes.   
  
"What is it Ginny?" Ron whispered soothingly, placing his hand on her face as he wiped at her tears. "You can tell me… can't you?" he added hopefully, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.   
  
Ginny opened her mouth so speak, but no words came out, so she simply shook her head in sorrow and looked down at her knees; leaning forward slightly so her forehead rested on Ron's shoulder.   
  
"It's ok Gin," Ron said in a shaky voice as he wrapped his arms around her, rocking back and forth slightly, "It's ok… You don't have to say anything… You can tell us when your ready…"   
  
"…Hmpf! *A bit late for that approach*…" Hermione mumbled to herself, unaware that Dumbledore and Remus had heard her, causing them to raise their eyebrows at each other, knowing how she was referring to the way Ron had badgered Harry, causing the reason they were in this situation.   
  
Ever so discreetly, Dumbledore cleared his throat and made sure that he was being listened to before he spoke.   
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I believe that we should head down to the hospital wing and wait for Harry's unfortunate arrival."   
  
Everyone nodded and started towards the door, Ron holding onto Ginny as they walked, all remaining silent as they descended the stairs and for much of the journey.   
  
It was when they were very near the ward, that Hermione decided to ask Dumbledore the question that had been nagging her ever since Hank's departure.   
  
"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?"   


Dumbledore glanced down at her as they continued walking then returned his gaze ahead of him.   
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"   
  
"Well, I was wondering Sir… but… who was Hank going to fetch that would reach Harry so quickly?"   
  
Dumbledore shot her a bemused look at this question. "He said he was getting someone?" he asked, as though the very idea was ludicrous.   
  
"Um, yes? He said that, seeing as he himself couldn't get there fast enough - he was going to find the one who could…"   
  
"Aaahhh… Now I see…" he chuckled, smiling to himself. "Very interesting… Well Miss Granger, I do believe you will find out soon enough."   
  
Hermione frowned in bewilderment at Dumbledore's statement, but remained silent for the rest of the walk.   
  
They came to the wing doors and hovered for a moment, before Dumbledore turned to address the three teenagers.   
  
"I would appreciate it, if you stayed out here for the moment. We don't know if Harry is here yet, and it would probably be best if you didn't see him straight away… all things considered." he requested gently.   
  
Ron shook his head forcefully and stared at the headmaster determinedly.   
  
"No! We are going to see him! I think we deserve at least that…" he pleaded, "… I mean, until half an hour ago… we thought he was dead…" he added weakly, looking at Dumbledore with glassy eyes.   
  
Dumbledore looked down at him gravely, not sure if he should allow them to see Harry in the state he would no doubted arrive in. He glanced at Hermione only to see an impassive expression on her face, as though she were deep in thought. Sighing, he turned his gaze to Ginny, wondering if she could handle actually seeing Harry, seeing how the news of his continued existence had effected her. Finally he looked over toward Remus to see him nod slightly at Ron's request.   
  
Sighing resignedly, Dumbledore returned his gaze to Ron, who was still staring at him expectantly and nodded his head.   


"Very well, Mr Weasley. You all may enter… however you mustn't interfere with *anything* that happens. You must remain calm, no matter what you see. Is that understood?"   
  
Everyone nodded, though Ginny still looked like she hadn't heard anything since they left Dumbledore's office.   
  
Nodding again, Dumbledore and Remus opened the wing doors and ventured inside; Hermione, Ginny and Ron only a step behind them.   
  
"Poppy!!" Dumbledore called, his voice echoing in the empty ward. Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office, looking curiously around the small congregation.   
  
"Albus! Whatever is the matter?" she asked in concern as she rushed over toward them. "Is one of you hurt?" Her eyes fell on Ginny and she frowned in puzzlement before moving over to her.   
  
"Miss Weasley, perhaps you'd better sit down…" she suggested gently as she made to steer her toward a bed, only to have Ginny withdraw fiercely and cling to Ron even tighter. Pomfrey looked alarmed by her behaviour and looked at Ron, who shook his head at her before moving Ginny towards the bed himself, whispering softly in her ear.   
  
"Albus -" she said softly after returning to his side, "- What happened!? She look's like she's had the fright of her life!"   
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily as he looked toward the siblings.   
  
"I'm afraid that Miss Weasley was unable to handle everything that's happened in the past hour. She started the day believing Harry was dead - as you know he's not - Then, a time ago she and Mr Weasley discovered that he was indeed alive."   
  
"Oh my…" Pomfrey gasped, turning to gaze at the red heads with sadness. "So that's why she's so delicate…"   
  
"Yes, I believe that that news stretched her to her limit's… However I believe what pushed her over, was the prospect of losing Harry - again…"   
  
"Again?" Pomfrey said, completely baffled. "How again?"   
  
"Actually Poppy-" Remus spoke up, "-that's why we're here… You see, we think Harry's been hurt - badly by the way Hermione spoke - so we're expecting him to show up any minute with a certain someone…"   
  
Poppy raised her eyebrows at him indignantly, "A certain someone? Could you be more vague perhaps?"   
  
"How about a Feline? Is that more direct?" Hermione spoke up from the bed she was leaning on. Looking over towards them, Hermione smirked when she saw them staring at her, speechless.   


"What? You actually thought that we'd believed you when you told us there was nothing in here last Friday?" she said to the Matron, who immediately looked away, also avoiding Dumbledore's scrutinizing gaze. "I know what it was… and I'm guessing that that is who Hank went to find just before, because it just appeared in here, didn't it? Out of thin air, which is why it gave you a fright… I'm guessing that it has a form of apperating, but seeing how that's impossible inside Hogwarts, it must be different in some way."   
  
"You know Hermione," Remus said, crossing his arms but smiling all the same, "You surprise me! How did you know what a Felanade is?"   
  
"You keep forgetting that I read widely, Professor…" she stated, mimicking his pose and grinning. Slowly the grin left her face and she looked at Dumbledore, wanting to ask him something but not sure if she should.   
  
"Never be afraid to ask me something Miss Granger," Dumbledore told her, correctly interpreting the look on her face. "If I am unable to answer the question, than I shall tell you."   
  
Hermione nodded her head and took a breath. "Are you absolutely certain we can trust it? Because I've read a bit about them, and I know it's not a lot, but they seem really dangerous and -"   
  
Hermione stopped as Dumbledore raised his hand, giving her a piercing look.   
  
"First of all Miss Granger, *his* name is Kahn, and for someone so intelligent as you, it would do you better to not be so narrow minded. I have known Kahn since I was very young, and there is no one I would more willingly trust my life with."   
  
"But they're supposedly extremely dangerous! Barbaric and ruthless even…" Hermione argued, trailing off as she saw the affronted expression Dumbledore fixed her with.   
  
"I truly hope I never hear you say that again, Miss Granger. It seems your source of information is extremely one sided. I pray you don't speak that way when he is around… He is usually very understanding when it comes to other peoples opinions - But calling him a barbarian would be going a tad to far, I'm afraid. Though he might pay it little heed, seeing as your one of Harry's closest friends." he finished sternly.   
  
"Your not going to deny that they're extremely dangerous though! Because you just said he'd be upset at being called barbaric… You didn't say anything about how he'd react to my calling him dangerous." Hermione retorted, although not as enthusiastically as she normally would have.   
  
"No I didn't," Dumbledore replied calmly, "because I happen to know what they are capable of doing… However, I would only truly call them a danger, if I was to get onto the wrong side of them." he added, giving her a pointed stare.   
  
Hermione swallowed and nodded her head jerkily, fully understanding the implications Dumbledore had so subtly suggested.   
  
During the quiet debate, Poppy had bustled around the ward, gathering anything that she thought she might need when Harry finally did arrive. She turned to Hermione as she resettled on the bed and asked her quietly, so Ginny couldn't hear her, "Err, Miss Granger - Do you know what Harry's condition is like at all?? From what Remus told me, you were the one that told them of Harry's condition…"   


Hermione nodded then wondered if the matron had ever had to heal a Muggle wound before.   
  
"Yes I do… Ginny described it to me - she had a dream - but from what I heard, he was shot by a rifle… Do you know what that is!?" she asked hastily as Poppy looked slightly confused. "Don't worry about the details then. Ok - From Ginny's description, the bullet hit him somewhere in his left side… near the ribs."   
  
"-Err - Bullet?-"   
  
"A metal projectile moving faster than the eye can see - I'll explain the particulars later, but this piece of metal will be lodged inside him somewhere… and depending on the type of rifle used, the wound could be anywhere from small and clean - to gaping and torn…. It's very serious either way - we think he's been this way since sometime last night - but the most important thing to do, is to remove the bullet before you heal the wound…"   
  
Anymore discussion was prevented however, when a swirl of bright white light particles began to form in the middle of the room. Everyone turned to look at it as it's glow grew in size and became solid substance, finally fading to reveal the creature they'd seen the previous week standing in it's place… holding an unconscious Harry in his arms.   
  
Immediately, everyone except Ron and Ginny dashed toward them, making it impossible for him to move anywhere without jostling Harry or forcing anyone to move. As it was, he was short of breath and unsteady on his feet, and he needed to put Harry down or he would drop him.   
  
Finally having had enough, he mustered his fading strength and roared, "MOVE!!" causing the bottles to rattle with the force of his voice.   
  
Everyone moved away instantly - Hermione in terror, Poppy in shock, and Remus and Dumbledore merely stepped aside respectfully, showing no ill will toward him for his abruptness. Growling severely Kahn instantly moved toward the closest bed and lay Harry down onto it gently before falling heavily to his knees.   


It was then that they noticed the blood on Kahn's fur, seeping from two wounds on his back and one on his right thigh. There was also some on his abdomen, but as there was no wound, they knew that the blood belonged to Harry.   
  
"My Lord Kahn!! What happened to you!!" Poppy exclaimed, immediately moving toward him, intending to inspect his wounds but was stopped by the Feline turning to face her, looking almost angry.   
  
"Do not concern yourself with me Poppy! We must tend to Harry first…" he added gently, turning back to him so he could inspect the wound. It didn't look good… Harry had a gaping hole in his side, and what lay beyond that looked as though it had been torn to shreds. Kahn looked up sharply as Harry groaned in pain - his pale face wincing and his skin growing clammier. His breathing was extremely shallow and ragged and his heartbeat was almost non-existent. He sighed as thought of the pain Harry must have been in, lying there waiting for death to take him … Knowing that no one would be coming for him. Actually, he was astounded he was still alive at all…   
  
"Hmmm, the damage is quite extensive…" Poppy murmured anxiously as she looked over Kahn's shoulder. "I'm unable to heal such a widespread wound…" she sighed despondently.   
  
"What!!" Hermione cried, jumping from her seat and rushing over to her friend, "What do you mean you can't heal him!! He'll die!!" she shouted, glaring at the matron in incredulity.   
  
"No he won't…" Kahn rumbled quietly, staring at Harry with a pained expression. "I won't let him…"   
  
Poppy shook her head and placed a hand on Kahn's massive shoulder, "You can't … Your hurt and you had to Orb Harry hear with you. You don't have the energy to heal him…" she reasoned softly.   
  
Kahn shook his head. "I don't care … It is my duty…" With that, he held a massive hand a few inches from Harry's side. His eyes began to glow white once more as he moved his hand slowly around the wound, but not actually touching it. After a moment or two of this, Harry began to groan again as a few shards of metal emerged from the wound and were floating towards Kahn's open palm, stopping before actually reaching it. After a substantial number of shards were removed in this fashion, Kahn lowered his hand and allowed the pieces to fall to the floor.   
  
He was breathing heavily and the fur on his face was growing damp with the effort, but he still raised both of his hands once more, and rested them over Harry's wound. As she saw this, Poppy rushed forward and tried to remove his hands.   
  
"No more Kahn! You need to rest and heal… At the rate your going you'll bleed to death…" she murmured as she glanced at the steadily growing pool of red at Kahn's knees.   


He shook his head at her faintly.   
  
"I can… rest… later Poppy," he wheezed, "My wounds… are more resent… You'll be able to… help me out… later."   
  
She looked ready to protest again. But Dumbledore had walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go Poppy." he said as he gently steered her away.   
  
Kahn took several deep breaths and focused himself. His eyes gave off a brilliant light once more, but now he seemed to be in an invisible breeze. His white hair was beginning to sway and float in the invisible current of energy he seemed to be drawing on and his hands were beginning to give off a golden glow. The longer he sat this way, the more intense the effect on Kahn it had… His hair was now blowing about and wisps of a translucent energy were becoming visible, swirling around him slowly, surrounding his massive frame.   
  
By now, the golden light from his hands was so bright, you could hardly make out the shape of his hands - causing them to avert their eyes slightly from the glare. Finally, the glow from his hands and eyes faded, the visible energy vanished as did the strange breeze that had only effected the Feline.   
  
He removed his hands from Harry's wound, making Hermione gasp in shock and Ron sit more rigidly. The wound had disappeared completely, as if it had never existed.   
  
There was no trace of it left bar the blood soaking Harry's robe and the hole that had been left by the blast. Harry's breathing had grown stronger and some of his colour had returned, yet he remained unconscious.   
  
As Hermione rushed over to Harry's side, Poppy hurried toward Kahn, who was swaying dangerously on his knees.   
  
"Come on Kahn… We need to get you to a bed so I can work on you. Try to stand -" she said as she grasped him just under his arm, trying to assist him getting to his feet. With the help of Remus and Dumbledore they managed to stagger over to a bed. Kahn managed to remain standing as Dumbledore moved another bed so it was end to end with the one they were standing at, for Kahn needed to lie on his stomach so Poppy could see to his back.   
  
As he laid down, Poppy came around to face him and knelt down. She could see just how exhausted he was, and hated having to keep him awake for any longer, but she had to.   
  
"Kahn? Can you tell me what caused these wounds? I need to know so I can treat you… It'd be so much easier if you could heal yourself, but you can't… Do you remember?" she coaxed.   
  
Kahn sighed and looked at her before turning his eyes to Dumbledore and looked at him apologetically. "Yes I remember… Actually - That's why I didn't turn up straight away. I would have been here much sooner but I got a little sidetracked." he whispered, no longer possessing enough strength to speak any louder.   
  
"How so?" Remus asked, curiosity and concern showing on his face.   
  
"As soon as I saw Harry, I knew what had happened to him. He'd run into some poachers and been injured by them, thinking he was an escaped zoo animal and wanting to cash in on such a fine prize. I stayed long enough to know he was in a critical condition, but I also knew he would last a while longer at least… so I went after them." He growled menacingly, anger flashing through his eyes as they glowed white for an instant as the memory came back to him.   


"What do you mean Kahn?" Dumbledore began cautiously, seeing his eyes glow brilliantly in his spurt of rage. "You hunted them down? Punished them for what they did to Harry?"   
  
Kahn nodded his head as his eyes grew even brighter.   
  
"I hunted them down as one of the animals they kill for sport. They fired their weapons at me, causing my wounds… but I didn't stop. I yearned for the pleasure of the hunt and the satisfaction of destroying what caused Harry so much pain. I owed it to him to provide him protection and I failed. When I returned to Harry, there was nothing but pieces of them to signify that they even existed."   
  
Dumbledore sighed and hung his head while Remus and Poppy were holding onto the bed frame to keep themselves standing, both rather pale in colour.   
  
"W - well, at least I know how to treat these…" Poppy said weakly as she straitened herself and set about gathering her things.   
  
Hermione had gotten to her feet and was now staring at Kahn in horror, glancing between Dumbledore and Remus as though they were mad to call this creature trustworthy.   
  
"You *murdered* them!!" she whispered in complete disgust, flinching only slightly when he turned his glowing eyes to her.   
  
"No more than what they tried with Harry," he growled viciously, "I claimed my Vendetta… kept my honour… there was no wrong in it."   
  
"Honour!" cried Hermione, "What honour is there in murdering foolish Muggles!"   
  
"I did not murder anyone!" he shouted, his anger giving him energy, "I claimed Vendetta! If Harry had died, it would have been dishonourable to let his killers live! As he has survived, I still would have lost my honour had I let them live, for it means they would have gone unpunished for what they did to my charge! I had to redeem myself for allowing him to come into harms way!"   
  
"Hang on!" Ron spoke suddenly, startling everyone as he'd been quiet for so long. "How could they mistake Harry for an animal!?? He walks on two legs, not four…?"   
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione huffed as she rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? He's -"   
  
"It is not our position to tell you that," Kahn interrupted sharply, glancing at Hermione momentarily before returning his violet eyes to Ron, "Harry has not given his consent for us to reveal that to anyone, so we cannot. It is not our secret to tell,… it is his." he explained calmly, the anger he'd shown with Hermione gone. "You shall wait for him to awaken… then you can ask him yourself."   
  
As he lay down on the beds, allowing Poppy to work on him, Dumbledore and Remus simply nodded at his explanation and refused to answer any more inquiries on the matter. Hermione obviously looked affronted by this demand, and was scowling at the back of Kahn's head.   


"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called faintly, "A word please…" he requested, walking away from the gathering and heading to a secluded corner. Hermione looked puzzled but followed him anyway, halting just in front of him and giving him a bemused look.   
  
Dumbledore simply surveyed her for a moment before speaking firmly.   
  
"Have you figured out what you did wrong yet, Miss Granger?"   
  
Hermione blinked and raised her eyebrows in wonder, before frowning slightly in confusion. "What do you mean Professor?"   
  
"I'm talking about the way you handled Kahn, Miss Granger… He saves Harry's life - and yet you question his morals… His sense of honour - And to make matters worse - you show him no respect whatsoever!"   
  
"But he *murdered* those Muggles!!" Hermione said in a loud whisper, not believing how Dumbledore could defend the actions of this beast.   
  
"In your eyes… Yes. He murdered them. But you must remember that he does not live by our rules… It was not murder to him… it was keeping his honour, for he had allowed his charge to come to harm - and those that caused it had to be punished for it."   
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed heavily. She just didn't understand how they could accept Kahn's reasoning on the matter. As far as she was concerned, it was cold blooded murder - And she didn't trust the Feline as far as she could throw him.   
  
"You don't have to trust him Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, seeing the way she had been eyeing off Kahn. "And once he is healthy again, you could tell him that to his face and he wouldn't mind, for it is your choice - but only if you treated him with respect and addressed the matter in a polite fashion. You have made a very bad, first impression… reacting to him the way you did."   
  
Hermione nodded and looked toward where Poppy and Remus were still tending to the injured Feline, frowning as Remus was laughing at something he'd told him while Poppy was attempting to remove the bullets from his back.   
  
"Um… Professor? Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Certainly."   
  
"Well, I was wondering how Professor Lupin knows Kahn?" she asked, still eyeing off their non-judgemental behaviour together with growing curiosity. "I mean … You said you've known him since you were really young - which in itself I don't completely understand - But … How is Remus so well acquainted with him? It's almost as if they were brothers…"   


Dumbledore looked toward the joking pair with a distant expression in his eyes, smiling faintly as Remus feigned extreme shock before laughing hysterically.   
  
"I'm afraid you will have to ask him about that yourself, Miss Granger. Emphasizing what Kahn said earlier … It is not my place.   
  
"Please consider what I said about him, Miss Granger … He is not as cruel as you believe." Dumbledore suggested gently as he walked back toward the group, joining in on the joke that Remus and Kahn were sharing.   
  
Sighing again, Hermione made her way back to Ron and Ginny, taking a seat next to Ron on the bed and gazed at Harry's unconscious form.   
  
"You lied to us as well you know," Ron said softly, after a few moments. He turned to stare at her accusingly and she began to feel tears forming in her eyes. Blinking furiously, she returned her gaze to Harry and nodded mutely.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because he asked me to…" Hermione whispered, inclining her head towards Harry.   
  
"So everything you said to us was just a farce! Covering up the fact the he was still alive!!" Ron hissed, glaring at her angrily when she shook her head.   
  
"No! I altered the truth in part - yes. I won't deny that … but everything I felt about it was real. As far as I was concerned, he *had* killed himself - accept I knew he was still alive … At least, I knew he was when he left…"   
  
Hermione paused for a moment as she tried to put into words the confusion the whole situation had caused her… but she found she couldn't…   
  
"You two had it easy anyway…" she finally muttered, looking down at the floor.   
  
"What?" Ron spat, frowning at the comment. "How can you say that!? You're the one that knew he was still alive! We had to go through his death!"   
  
"No… I only knew he was still alive until he vanished into the forest. After that, I could only hope he still was… And look at what happened!" she cried, gesturing toward their friend, "If he had have died… I wouldn't have known any different and would still be hoping he was alright!! At least you didn't have that worry. You'd grieved already and accepted it … but I was still left not knowing…"   
  
Ron sighed as the tears began to flow freely down Hermione's face as she gazed at Harry. He was wondering which was worse - not knowing, or knowing, but decided not to think about it … they were obviously as bad as each other.   


"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of got mad at you…" he apologized as he turned to look at her. "It's just -"   
  
"No, it's ok Ron," Hermione interrupted, wiping her face and smiling weakly at him, "I'd be mad at me too."   
  
Ron contemplated her for a moment before nodding slightly, allowing a small grin to creep onto his face then turned back to keep an eye on Harry……   
  
Another couple of hours went by with no movement on Harry's part. Kahn had been moved awkwardly to a more secluded area for him to rest, with Remus and Dumbledore venturing in and out periodically … mainly to check and see if there had been any change in Harry, for Kahn had asked for regular updates.   
  
It was during one such update, that Harry began to stir … his eyes fluttering open and issuing a loud groan. Ginny instantly came out of the daze she'd been in all afternoon and jumped from Ron's arms … dashing to Harry's side.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" she called loudly as both Ron and Hermione joined her, smiling happily down at him……

……. Harry felt as though a thick fog was lifting from his mind. Slowly his senses were returning to him and he vaguely recognised the feeling of floating on a cloud. He forced himself to open his eyes, seeing only a haze of white before him. Suddenly, he felt his body protest as he tried to move, groaning as the aching intensified. He sensed movement near him and heard someone shout in an distant voice … a voice he could recognise … but how could she be there?   
  
"Ginny?" Harry said, barely above a whisper as he tried to focus his eyes again; now seeing a few blurry shapes standing over him. He felt someone grasp his hand firmly … he could hear someone crying…   
  
"Harry!" he heard, a little sharper than before. Harry let himself relax as he heard Ginny's voice call his name, closing his eyes so he could focus properly and let his body wake up, taking comfort in the knowledge she was close by. He opened his eyes again, everything a lot clearer, and looked around … registering the fact that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts!   
  
"How did I get here…?" Harry groaned, shutting his eyes again and sinking back onto his pillow. The last thing he remembered properly, was dragging himself into his cave after losing the group of poacher's that had shot him…   
  
"Harry!" another voice rang out … causing Harry to open his eyes again and turn toward the voice, smiling faintly as he saw Remus darting from another area to the wing; making a beeline straight for him. "Your awake!!" He came to a halt next to him and was smiling broadly, "How do you feel?"   
  
Harry grinned up at him before adopting a passive expression, "Never better," he said seriously.   
  
Remus frowned at him scornfully, "Well then why are you in the hospital wing? You can't be so desperate for a holiday that you'd come here on purpose…? Come on, spit it out!"   
  
Try as he might, Harry couldn't keep a straight face, for Remus had looked so serious as he scolded him … causing Harry to break out into laughter, followed closely by a groan as his ribs screamed in protest.   


"Harry, are you ok!?" Ginny cried urgently, tightening her grip on his hand as she stared at him with worried eyes, rimmed with tears.   
  
"Don't worry Ginny," Remus assured her, bending down slightly so he could examine Harry's side with more ease, "Does this hurt Harry?" he asked as he gently applied pressure to his side, seeing him wince slightly and nod. "Hmmm," he muttered, frowning slightly, "Well my best guess is it's just tender, not surprising though, considering how serious it was … you'll have to take it easy for a while. I find it very unlikely Kahn didn't heal you properly … There isn't much he can't fix…"   
  
"Kahn!?" Harry croaked when he could use his voice again, staring up at Remus in surprise, "How do you know him?"   
  
Now it was Remus' turn to look surprised, staring down at Harry questioningly. "Me!? H - How do *you* know him?"   
  
"You know that beast!!" Hermione cried indigently, staring at Harry as she indicated to the area Kahn was being kept.   
  
"Hermione!" Remus began heatedly, "You've been told -"   
  
"What do you mean *Beast*!?" Harry said angrily, staring at Hermione reproachfully as he cut Remus off. Hermione made to reply but was interrupted by a deep voice from the back of the room.   
  
"I do believe -" Dumbledore spoke up as he emerged from the same place Remus did, "- that this is going to take some time to explain, so why don't you three -," he gestured to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "- go down to dinner, so Harry can get some much needed rest - and everyone can settle down - before we start getting into long explanations."   



	8. Debateing

He gave the group of teenagers a pointed look as he stopped at the end of Harry's bed, causing them to look away sheepishly and clear their throats. They didn't realize how loud they'd gotten.   
  
"Yes, well … I'm a little hungry anyway," Ron said, raising himself from the bed and holding his hand out for Ginny, "Come on Gin…"   
  
Ginny reluctantly released Harry's hand and stood, taking Ron's outstretched palm and turning with him to leave after smiling sheepishly at Harry, blushing profusely when he grinned back at her.   
  
"We'll see you in a bit Harry," Hermione said, unable to look him in the eye as she also stood and made for the doors.   
  
"Sure…" he replied, a little more coldly than he normally would have, still ticked at the way she had referred to Kahn; waving to Ron and Ginny as they exited.   


He sighed and sunk into his pillow, turning to look at Dumbledore and Remus for an instant before trying to sit up, only to be forced back down again by Remus.   
  
"Don't even think about it Harry," he said sternly as he gently held him down, "You need to rest and let your body recuperate. Your lucky to even be alive … so don't push it."   
  
Harry scowled over at him, but still nodded. He did still ache a lot, especially around his side, and unconsciously brought a hand over to rest on it, running his finger's over the area he last remembered as not even being there. He glanced down and shifted slightly, bringing his tattered robe around so he could actually see how big the wound was…   
  
Harry's mouth dropped as he saw a hole around the size of both his fists, torn out of it. The robes below and around it were still covered in blood, as was the bed sheets underneath him.   
  
"As I said Harry," Remus said, watching Harry's reaction as he realized just how badly he'd been wounded, "Your lucky to be alive…"……..   
  
While the others were at dinner, Harry regained enough strength to move to another bed and get changed into a set of pyjamas, even though his side was still aching horribly. Poppy came around from the other room to check on him a few times and brought him something to eat, before returning there … usually with a potion of sorts. Finally, Harry decided to ask Remus exactly what was so important over there.   
  
"Err - Remus?"   
  
Remus looked up from his own plate of food and gave Harry an inquisitive look.   
  
"Yes Harry…"   
  
"Um, I was curious as to what is in that room?" he asked, nodding toward it, "It's just that, all of you have been in there at least once since I've woken up … and I've seen Madame Pomfrey go in there with potions and stuff … so … Um - but if you can't tell me -"   
  
"Nonsense! I don't see why not -" Remus replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders slightly and wiping his mouth. "The potions are to assist Kahn's healing, because he's unable to heal himself with his abilities, so he has to do it naturally … unless someone else is able to help him."   
  
"What!?" Harry cried, staring at Remus in horror, "He's hurt!? How? When?"   
  
"Calm down Harry," Remus said, raising his hands, "He's fine … he just needs to rest now. He used a lot of energy while he was getting you, and that was quite a repair job he had to do on you … so he's rather exhausted."   
  
"But how'd he get hurt!?" Harry half shouted, beginning to worry. He was starting to like Kahn very much and didn't want to see anything happen to him.   
  
Seeing that Harry was determined, Remus slumped his shoulders and simply said, "Same as you…"   


Harry's eyes widened in horror.   
  
"He was *shot*!!!"   
  
Remus nodded his head and sighed heavily.   
  
"Is he alright!!?? How bad is it!?" Harry begged, staring at Remus pleadingly.   
  
"Don't worry Harry," Remus reassured him, giving him a small smile, "As I said, he's fine. His wounds weren't as large as yours was - and he wasn't lying there for a day … plus he's *really* tough."   
  
"How'd it happen?" Harry questioned further, wanting to know all the details. "I mean - How would he get shot? Why would he go anywhere near Muggles … especially poachers?"   
  
Remus seemed a little hesitant to answer this question, for he shifted awkwardly on his chair and looked away.   
  
"What?" Harry asked, frowning at Remus' reaction to his query.   
  
"Um - I don't think - err - Well you see … it's - um -"   
  
"Just spit it out Remus!" Harry yelled, frustrated by his incoherent stuttering.   
  
"Ok - Fine! I'm not the one to tell you that … You'll have to ask him when you see him next." Remus stated plainly, crossing his arms defiantly and raising his eyebrows at him pointedly.   
  
"And when will that be!?" Harry asked forcefully, frowning at him. After all … Kahn had a habit of appearing and disappearing whenever he wanted. Harry could only remember seeing him twice over the past month and a bit.   
  
"Most likely, not too long from now," Remus answered evenly, "His wounds should almost be healed by now - what with Poppy helping him … so the only thing wrong with him then, will be the fact that he's going to be very tired and worn out… at least 'till he gets his energy back."   
  
Harry contemplated Remus for a while, scowling at his refusal to answer him … when he finally nodded his head and resumed his dinner, letting his mind wander absently.   
  
Almost immediately, Harry's mind turned to what Hermione had called Kahn … 'Beast' … But why would she refer to him as that? And how did *she* even know him? Harry frowned as another thought came to him. How did they even know he'd been hurt!? He had no way of contacting anyone … so no one had known his predicament … Yet someone had still come for him…   


"Something bothering you Harry?" Remus asked curiously, seeing how he'd appeared deep in thought.   
  
Harry looked over to him, and pondered answering him … doubtful as to his being allowed to answer his question. After determining that he probably wouldn't, as before, Harry decided to wait for everyone else to return before putting his questions forward.   
  
"No … Nothing big, just thinking about some stuff."   
  
Remus eyed him for a moment before nodding and returning to his almost finished meal, looking up again when Harry abruptly asked, "Where's Sirius?"   
  
"He's been staying in Hogsmeade for the past few day's. Why?"   
  
"I was just wondering why he wasn't here, that's all," Harry said, shifting his position slightly and looking away.   
  
"Uh huh …" Remus replied, looking at him sceptically, "And my sister's a Vampire…"   
  
Harry flashed him a sly grin as he added, "I thought she was a Banshee?"   
  
"No!" Remus admonished, returning the grin, "That was my *mother*"   
  
"Aaahhh… Yes! How could I forget *that* voice… And if I recall correctly - your father was a Gargoyle!"   
  
Remus was grinning from ear to ear as he spread his arms wide open, "Just one big happy family!" he laughed, shaking his head … His smile faltered slightly though, when he saw the lingering sadness in Harry's eyes at the mention of family.   
  
Remus sighed softly and stood, placing his plate on one of the tray's by his side and making his way over to Harry's side; sitting down on the bed next to him.   
  
"Harry, I'm going to ask you something," Remus began gently, "and I would like you to answer it as honestly as you can…"   
  
Harry looked up at him glumly, yet couldn't help his curiosity getting the better of him, so he frowned slightly before nodding his head slightly.   
  
"I would like you to tell me … if you believe you have a family…?" he asked kindly.   
  
Harry was taken aback by this question and blinked in surprise. Why would Remus ask him such a question? He knows his parents are dead … so why ask if he had a family if he knew he didn't…?   
  
Before Harry got to answer him, the doors to the wing burst open and Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in, all talking jovially amongst themselves; until they reached Harry and gave him a warm greeting, gathering around his bed.   
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron laughed as he took a seat, "Guess what happened at dinner tonight!"   
  
Harry looked toward the girls in utter bewilderment, only to see Ginny grinning in the same fashion, but Hermione seemed to be worried about something - so he turned back to Ron and shrugged, "Um, Ron Did you miss something? I've been here all night … How am I supposed to know what happened!?"   
  
"Jeez Harry," Remus smirked, "You sure know how to go with the flow, don't you…" he added sarcastically, rolling his eyes.   


"Yeah, well -" Harry struggled to find words to defend himself, but couldn't, so he shrugged and turned back to Ron and said, "You were saying -?"   
  
Ron grinned even wider and he was barely containing his laughter; bouncing slightly on the bed as he spoke.   
  
"Well, while we were eating, an owl came into the hall and headed for Snape at the teachers table…"   
  
"Snape?" Harry interrupted, a little irritably, "Why are you so excited about him getting a letter?"   
  
"Well if you let him finish!" Ginny said in mock impatience, smiling at him happily before turning back to Ron.   
  
"As I was saying," Ron said with a crooked grin, "…Snape got an owl. Now, it was really late, so we thought it was strange that someone would be getting mail - least of all Snape - so we decided to *observe* him, right … It was really strange, 'cause he was looking at it like it would explode or something … but he took the letter eventually and opened it - now - Here's the really funny bit!" Ron said, positively jumping up and down with excitement, "He - he read the letter - and he jumped out of his seat so fast and made to leave - that he - he fell over his chair!! I mean - one second he was on his feet - And the next he was flat on his back!!"   
  
Ron was now holding his sides as he howled with laughter, falling backwards onto the bed in complete hysterics while Ginny was giggling. Harry was laughing as the scene played in his minds eye, wishing he was able to see it … but he stopped when he saw that Hermione and Remus were doing anything but laughing at the story. In fact, they looked rather worried.   
  
"Awww C'mon guy's," Harry said in between his chuckling, "You have to admit, it would have been funny…"   
  
"Well, yes I'd agree with you there," Hermione said, still looking concerned, "if it wasn't for the way Snape exited the Great Hall…"   
  
"What do you mean?" Remus questioned, a small edge to his voice, "What did he do?"   
  
Ron pulled himself up on the bed and took several deep breath's to settle down again before saying in a strained voice, "He hauled himself up, off the floor - and bolted out of there as if he was just asked to go on a date with Professor Trelawney!!"   
  
Harry was no longer grinning as he saw the glances being exchanged between Hermione and Remus.   


"Do you have any idea as to where he was headed?" Remus asked Hermione as he started to stand - sighing as Hermione shook her head, a look of great concern upon her mien.   
  
"Ok … I'm going to tell Dumbledore, so - you lot just say here and chat, 'till we get this sorted out." he stated calmly, giving them a reassuring smile as he headed into the back room.   
  
"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked immediately after Remus vanished from sight, sitting up a little more in his bed as he leaned forward expectantly.   
  
Hermione looked between all of them warily, biting her lip as she wrung her hands.   
  
"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you -"   
  
"What do you mean you can't tell us!?" Harry cried, staring at Hermione but recoiling when she shot him a look that could melt stone.   
  
"Your one to talk…" she said icily, raising her eyebrows pointedly, causing Harry to closed his mouth and look away, knowing she was referring to all the things he'd kept from them.   
  
"Ok … I deserved that," Harry muttered softly, avoiding everyone's eyes, "and I'm sorry I yelled at you," he added, glancing at Hermione fleetingly, "but I only want to know what's going on! I haven't been here and everything's so confusing! I'm tired of being kept in the dark about everything!" he scowled, folding his arms and leaning back against the headboard, avoiding eye contact with his friends.   
  
A stiff silence followed Harry's outburst where no one knew exactly what to say, until Ron finally plucked up the courage to say, "Now you know how we felt … when *you* wouldn't tell us anything."   
  
Harry looked up at Ron solemnly, cringing inwardly when he saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. It only took a moment for Harry to realize that all the pain and anguish in his friends eyes, was not solely from his secrecy toward them … but it was also from the torment he'd put them through when he decided to disappear. He couldn't imagine what it would have felt like for them … believing he was dead, only to find out he wasn't … but he *did* know how it felt to blame yourself for someone else's death - and he'd put them through that pain.   
  
"I'm sorry I shut you all out," Harry said in a strained voice as he looked up at them again, almost wishing he could travel back in time and change the way he'd handled things, "I should have told you everything and trust you … instead of keeping everything to myself and lying about it. I - I just didn't want to be the reason someone else got hurt again!" Harry cried, glancing at them all for a moment before returning his eyes to his lap, blinking back the tears of utter frustration as they stung his eyes. 

"You were never the *reason* anyone was injured, Harry Potter," a deep voice echoed from the end of the wing, causing the four friends to turn and see Kahn leaning on the door frame - Remus and Dumbledore standing just behind him. "And I never want you to believe you are ever again."

Although Harry was over the moon about Kahn standing on his own, he still couldn't bring himself to believe what he said. After all, it was by his own hand he placed Remus and Ron in the hospital wing in a critical condition … and he'd almost done the same to Sirius. What if the next time, he *killed* someone!? Harry turned away and looked at his lap as he fought back his tears. He knew he wouldn't be able to take being responsible for someone else's death…

Harry didn't look up when he heard Kahn walk toward them and stop at his side.

"Nor are you to blame yourself for the death of the Hufflepuff…" he rumbled gently.

Harry flinched at the mention of Cedric, unable to stop the memories his name caused from flooding his mind … If only he'd taken the cup on his own … He'd still be with them…

__

"It doesn't make it your fault Harry," Kahn's voice echoed in his mind. Harry looked up at him and gazed into his currently green eyes, seeing he was serious - but Harry refused to believe that … He told Cedric to take the cup with him, so it was his fault he was taken to Voldemort, only to be murdered because he wasn't required for the procedure that followed.

Biting his lip, Harry turned away and resumed staring at his lap.

__

"Were you holding the wand that did it?" Kahn rumbled in his head forcefully, _"Did you speak the words?"_

Harry shut his eyes and slowly shook his head.

__

"Then you are not to blame for his death … You only wished to end the Tournament fairly … You did not know that the cup would take you to the Reborn Slytherin … Your intentions were honourable …"

"It was not your fault," Kahn finished aloud gently, placing a massive finger under his chin and turning his face upwards, "You dishonour his memory by blaming yourself - punishing yourself, for something you did not do."

Harry stared up at him, refusing to let his tears escape him and it was a moment or two before he was able to speak evenly, due to his throat tightening with the memories of that night pummelling his brain.

"I understand what your trying to say Kahn," Harry said a little shakily, "but there will always be a part of me, that will feel responsible for what happened … no matter what anyone says."

Kahn considered him sadly, a soft growl of sorrow heard from the back of his throat … but he still nodded his head and bowed to him slightly, "If that is your choice Harry, I will not force you to believe any differently … I can only hope you see my point one day, and place the blame where it belongs."

Harry nodded back at him in an abbreviated bow, to show his thanks toward him for not forcing the idea onto him.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione said a little harshly, looking up at Kahn reproachfully, "How can you just let him think it was his fault! Harry -" she turned toward him and spoke to him pleadingly, "- You know it wasn't your fault! Don't believe anything this creature tells you! You can't trust him -"

Hermione stopped abruptly as Kahn began to snarl at her menacingly, his eyes beginning to give off a white glow as he bared his fangs, a deep guttural growl reverberating around the now silent ward.

"Come now Brother," Remus spoke up, edgily glancing between Kahn and an obviously terrified Hermione, "It is dishonourable to attack a being below your status without due cause … You know this, as well as I do … You can't hold her responsible for her words for she doesn't know any better, and is only concerned for Harry's well being - as you are."

Kahn sighed and nodded to Remus, calming himself down before turning back to Hermione, who still looked petrified, and eyed her off scrutinisingly.

"It is a good quality to possess - Protectiveness - I am happy to know that Harry has such good friends … yet *you*" he said slowly, directing his gaze to Hermione, "have a tendency to throw around unfounded accusations on a whim. I can tell you retain great knowledge, and you should be proud - yet you would do well to remember that not everything in a book is the truth…"

With that he turned away from Hermione and knelt on the floor at the end of Harry's bed, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, as though he were in some sort of trance. Harry looked over to Hermione again, frowning slightly as he saw she was trembling slightly. He shot a look over to Remus, who was also giving Hermione a worried expression, and was relieved to know he was thinking the same thing as him - for he eased over to her and coaxed her to sit on the bed beside Harry's, talking softly to her as she threw fearful glances toward Kahn.

As Harry looked toward Ron and Ginny, he noticed that they too were now a little wary of Kahn … and inexplicably, this pained him. He knew deep down, that he could trust Kahn with his life - and apparently that had already been proven - so he didn't understand why they should be so wary towards him?

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called softly, getting the headmaster's attention away from Remus and Hermione as he looked toward him.

"Yes Harry," he replied, smiling at him faintly.

"Um … I - I was just wondering how … err - How we're going to - Um … explain … wh - where I've been, if I'm supposed to be dead…?"

Dumbledore heaved a great sigh and shook his head slowly, gazing at the floor.

"I have yet to decide on that Harry. So until I can think up a convincing story … Your going to have to remain hidden from the rest of the school…"

"Oh…" Harry replied flatly, letting his shoulders slump a little as a sense of sadness settled upon him. "So … does that mean, you won't allow me to return to the forest…" he was gazing at Dumbledore hopefully, silently pleading him to let him go back … where he knew he couldn't hurt anyone … where his sense of freedom could be fully realised…

"What!?" Ginny gasped, causing everyone bar Kahn, to turn and face her, "You want to go back!!?? But you were almost killed!! You can't go away - I - We want you to stay here … with us!"

"Hey, it's ok Gin," Ron said gently, draping an arm over her shoulder, "He knows we don't want him to leave … but if he does, we won't hold it against him 'cause this time we'll know he's alive…"

Ginny still wasn't smiling and stared toward Harry glumly before turning her eyes toward the floor. Harry gave Ron an apologetic look as his eyes flicked toward his sister, but he soon turned to Dumbledore as his voice cut through the silence that was present in the ward.

"You won't have to worry about Harry Miss Weasley," Dumbledore told them, giving Harry a stern look over his glasses, "because he's going to remain in the ward. He will not be returning to his glade anytime in the near future."

"Your making me stay here!!?" Harry half shouted, meeting the hard gaze Dumbledore was now fixing him with unflinchingly, "In case you didn't notice … there are people here! What if I fly off the handle again!?"

"Harry…" Kahn spoke up suddenly, causing everyone to face him in surprise. He opened his eyes and focused on Harry, who's mien was of great frustration, and spoke to him gently. "You must now remain here … where you have your friends. Their presence will help you soothe your rage … some more so than others. And you will not rage again, if the right precautions are taken … and you control your emotions," he continued silkily, now getting to his feet. "Continue your studies Harry, and appreciate the simpleness of your life while you have it … for I fear, things will get much more trying for you … and probably before you want them to."

A still silence followed Kahn's words, for almost everyone was gaping at him in either confusion, scepticism, knowingly or fear. Kahn gazed at them all for a moment before giving a small bow and turning to face Dumbledore.

"I must apologise for my leaving so soon Albus," he said gravely, "but I'm afraid something else must be seen to immediately…"

Dumbledore nodded his head almost instantly, "Not at all … I hope to see you again soon. Do try and rest though," he added almost absentmindedly, "I know you have a rather busy schedule, but try to fit it in."

Kahn gave him a very toothy grin and said, "I thank you for your concern … I'll try to." With that, he turned to Remus and gave him a small bow and waited for him to return it before bowing to Harry, who also returned it.

"I bid you farewell my friends … I hope to see you again soon." he said, smiling at them as he began to glow slightly - the light growing much brighter and then disappearing in a swirl of light particles … leaving no trace of the Felanade.

As soon as he vanished, Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief, leaning forward and placing her head in her hands, "Thank God … He's gone…" she muttered, much to the disquiet of Dumbledore, Remus and Harry.

"You know, for someone so smart," Remus began in a hard voice, "You really do come up with the stupidest things to say!" he finished hotly, frowning down at a very bewildered Hermione.

"What!!" Hermione exclaimed, aghast at the way Remus spoke, "I had every right to be suspicious of that thing! They're vicious brutes that have no morals and he poses a threat to everyone in this school!!"

"I beg to differ…" Remus retorted flatly as his eyes flashed in anger. "The Felanade race is far greater than any books the Ministry has allowed to be published … All you know about them is what people on the business end of them have seen. They are a very noble people, who value honour and loyalty above all else."

"And what about what he did to those Muggles?" Hermione argued, ignoring the contemptuous glances she was receiving from Harry and Dumbledore. "Was that *Noble*? No. It was cold blooded murder, and nothing any of you tell me will change my mind about that!"

"Muggles?" Harry interrupted, baffled by what he'd just witnessed, "What have Muggles got to do with this? And what's this about murder? No one's murdered anyone … have they?" he added uncertainly, staring towards Dumbledore imploringly.

"Yes Harry!" Hermione cut in before Dumbledore could even react to his question, "Your precious Feline decided to go and dismember the Muggles who shot you - Killing them in cold blood -"

"Hermione!" Remus yelled angrily, startling everyone with his abruptness, "Your not even giving Harry the option of deciding for himself what was done!! He's already biased because you've called it murder - which it wasn't! His *honour* was at stake and he only saw it as giving punishment for a wrong committed against the one he was meant to be protecting!!"

"But murder is still murder!" Hermione retorted heatedly, "You can't sugar coat it!"

"Everybody - HOLD UP!!" Harry shouted, silencing the tirade from Remus and Hermione and causing Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore to look at him in mild surprise. "Ok … Now, Hermione … I've heard what you think Kahn did - and now I want to hear why Remus believes otherwise!" he added hastily as she opened her mouth to protest him taking sides.

"You've made your point quite clear Hermione," Harry continued calmly, "and I will take it into consideration … but I also want to hear why Remus is so adamantly disagreeing with you." he finished, sighing with relief as she scowled but still nodded her head.

"Ok … Remus," Harry started as he turned toward the Professor, "In your view … what happened?"

Remus nodded and ran a hand distractedly through his greying hair as he thought of how to put his reasoning into words.

"Alright, now - where to start?" he mumbled to himself, scratching his chin, "Now, as you know Harry, you were shot by Muggle poachers … now - Kahn had sworn on his honour to provide you with protection - and when he discovered you with a life threatening wound, his honour had been tarnished for he failed at what he swore to do … Are you following me?" Remus queried, continuing when Harry nodded his head, " Good - Now, as he'd lost his honour - he had to reclaim it … redeem himself in a sense, and to do that - he had to punish those that put you in mortal danger … meaning the poachers. He reclaimed his honour and avenged what was done to you, by - well … wiping them from existence…"

Remus looked up at Harry warily when he made no response to what he'd told him, noting how he was looking as though he was deep in thought. 

"Now, you have to remember Harry," Remus added hastily, "that he doesn't see everything the same way as you do … They don't have diplomatic laws to abide by - only their own personal sense of ethics and morals - yet all Felanade's are united in their code of honour, and the fierce loyalty they have towards those they consider their true friends."

Harry held up his hands as Remus continued his argument in Kahn's behalf, signalling for him to stop. When he did, Harry smiled over at him and lowered his hands again.

"It's ok Remus … I understand what you were trying to tell me about Kahn, and why you were disagreeing with Hermione about it…"

Both Hermione and Remus were holding their breath, wondering who's point of view Harry was going to side with as they glanced edgily at each other before returning their eyes to him.

Harry took a deep breath as he prepared for a flood of disagreement to follow his final decision…

"I'm sorry to say this - but Remus," he said bracingly, as he turned toward him, seeing him tense up nervously, "I'm going to agree with you on this -"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Hermione shrieked, cutting Harry off and leaping from the bed - beginning to pace angrily and totally oblivious to the indignant stares she was receiving from everyone. "HOW?! How could you just accept what that beast did!?" she fumed, waving her arms around, causing Ron and Ginny to back away for fear of being clouted, "You know as well as I do Harry, that murder is murder no matter *what* it's called - whether it be Vendetta, revenge or redemption; and I refuse to trust that - that … *thing*…"

Harry gaped at her, only dimly aware that everyone was doing exactly the same thing, stunned by the way she had such strong feelings about this subject. He understood both Hermione's *and* Remus' view on the matter … but he had to agree with what Remus had told him. He knew murder was indeed very serious, and he knew that technically it was what Kahn had committed … yet he also knew that Kahn's ways prevented him from seeing it that way - and he wasn't going to hold it against him.

Mutely, he watched as Hermione glared at each of them before turning on her heel and storming toward the ward doors.

"What's all this screaming about!!??" Poppy called out irritably as she emerged from her office, causing everyone to face her in surprise, including Hermione - who turned around slightly the very instant the ward doors opened - slamming into her shoulder and sending her sprawling with a slight cry of pain and surprise.

Once again, everyone changed the way they were facing upon hearing Hermione's yelp, only to see a large black dog and a thoroughly worn out Hank entering the Wing. 

Instantly, Remus leapt from his seat and rushed toward him, smiling briefly at the dog as it rushed toward Harry.

Hank simply gave him a weak grin as he allowed Remus to assist him through the ward, throwing a disgruntled Hermione a glance as he saw her rising from the floor, rubbing her shoulder.

"My apologies Miss Granger," he said faintly, smiling pleasantly at her as he passed, "but it appears a certain someone was a little anxious to see someone."

"It's all right," Hermione replied tersely, still ticked by the events of the night, but her features softened slightly as she saw Sirius leap onto Harry's lap, wagging his tail madly and licking his face while Harry was trying to push him away, though still laughing at him.

"So," Hank continued, turning to face her as he leant upon Remus who was - inexplicably - looking a little nervous, "I trust you must have met Kahn?"

Hermione's eyes immediately darkened and she set her jaw defiantly. "Yes we did," she answered a mite coldly, shooting daggers toward a now irritated Remus.

Hank eyed them both curiously before returning his attention to Hermione. "So … what was your reaction to him…?"

"I have no idea how you people can trust that monstrosity," she said harshly, shaking her head slowly, glancing between the two men who were now looking very disappointed in her, "He's a danger to everyone in this school, and *he*-" she gestured to Remus, "- was mucking around with it as if he was a five year old!"

"Hermione," Remus began, eyeing her with a touch of sadness, "if you'd just try to understand his way's, or at least try and get to know him a little better, you'd find you would like him very much…" he finished hopefully.

Hermione just shook her head and scowled at him, "I don't want to get to know him. Your not going to brainwash me like you did with Harry, trying to get me to trust him … It's ludicrous!"

"Hermione! If you would just -"

"No Remus," Hank interrupted softly as he gazed at Hermione with a touch of remorse, "It is her choice … and we can't make her believe any differently by forcing it on her."

"But … Hank -"

"Thank you very much," Hermione spoke up above Remus, "At least *one* of us knows when they're facing a losing battle," she added, glaring at Remus who was looking as though she'd brandished a whip at him. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Hermione scoffed irritably, frowning as she flashed a glance towards the other occupants of the ward, then turning and exiting the wing … slamming the door shut behind her.

Both Hank and Remus simply stared at the door for a moment before they both made towards Harry and his friends, who were now shooting curious glances toward them after hearing the door slam and noticing the absence of Hermione.

"Hey Hank!" Ron called out as they approached, grinning slightly, "Did Hermione rip it up you too?"

Hank chuckled and shook his head in amusement before replying, "Well that's one way to put it … but in a sense - Yes, she *ripped it up me.*"

"Are you going to try and convince her otherwise?" Dumbledore asked him seriously as he was helped by Remus to sit in Hermione's previous seat on the bed.

"Of course," Hank replied with the air as though this was the only answer, "… though, I don't think I will use the same method my dear brother attempted to use…" he added, grinning at Remus who merely scowled at him.

"Brother?" Harry asked, completely bewildered as he looked between Hank and Remus - seeing absolutely no similarities between them other than that they were both greying at the temples, despite they're ages. "How on earth could you two be brothers? You look nothing alike!" he laughed, though still feeling thoroughly baffled.

At this, both Remus and Hank turned to scrutinize the other, when Remus turned back to face them and said, "I don't know about that - After all, the striking good looks we share should convince you shouldn't it?" he finished, grinning broadly.

"No…" Ginny perked up instantly without thinking, "Hank's much better looking than you are Professor -" she stopped abruptly and turned beetroot red as she realized what she'd just said and as Hank erupted with laughter.

"Well if that's not a blow to your ego, I don't know what is…" Hank chuckled at Remus, elbowing him gently in the ribs. Remus was fighting to keep a straight face as Ginny buried her head into Ron's shoulder in embarrassment muttering - "I can't believe I just said that!"

"Honestly!" Poppy spoke up after observing the group quietly for a few minutes, now approaching them as she clucked her tongue at the two men, "You'd think that twenty years would make at least *one* of you grow up a bit more … but I can see that was just wishful thinking … Your both as bad now as you were then!"

"Come now Poppy," Remus admonished playfully, "surely you must see the resemblance between us?"

"Of course I do-" Poppy replied flatly, "- in everything *except* the way you look."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Remus retorted, grinning widely…

Harry was only paying attention to the playful banter with mild interest, for something Poppy had said didn't fit. Harry distinctly heard her say that Hank and Remus had known each other twenty years ago … and although that would put Remus at around the seventeen mark – Hank would have only been around five or six at the oldest…

Harry sat and watched as Hank was laughing at the remarks Remus was throwing at Poppy, almost studying his face. There was no way Hank could be any older than twenty five, but he didn't exactly look young either. If Harry had to decide, he'd think Hank was no younger than twenty two – yet, even this age range didn't seem to suit the way Hank behaved most of the time. If it wasn't for the way he looked, Harry could almost swear that Hank bore the same amount of wisdom and knowledge as Dumbledore did – but his age wouldn't allow him to possess such knowledge. Then there was the fact that he obviously shared the same immaturity that Remus and Sirius bore … the carefree spirit of a youth who only wishes to cause trouble and mischief. To put it simply – Hank was a walking contradiction!

"Hey Hank?" Ron questioned, pulling Harry from his musings and forcing him to pay attention to the conversation, "Why'd you pull Hermione out of potions last week?"

Intrigued, Harry turned to face Hank, surprised to see him smiling slightly.

"Well actually Ron, I was kinda hoping to tell all the relevant people at once to save repeating myself … and as you can see – Hermione is not here, nor is Professor Snape, so I think I'll hold off on answering that. Although it is a rather serious matter, I would prefer everyone was here first." he finished, reaching over and patting Sirius on the head gently. "Hey– " Hank started, turning abruptly to face Poppy, "– You wouldn't have anything to eat would you Poppy? It's just that– "

"Yes, yes …" Poppy replied, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she headed toward the back area, "I've got food, don't panic!"

"There you go!" Hank murmured quietly to Sirius, grinning widely, "Now you can have some *real* food!" he laughed as he scratched under his chin. Sirius wagged his tail and barked his approval at the idea of a real meal.

Harry however was eyeing Hank off warily. Could he know about Sirius? He must do, for he arrived with him, and Remus had said he'd been staying in Hogsmeade for the past few days… and Sirius wasn't being wary toward him – so he must know him. But how? He couldn't know Sirius from school as Remus had, for Hank was far to young … but then, Remus apparently knew him from around that time anyway, so maybe that's where Sirius knew him as well?

"Err … Excuse me Hank," Ginny spoke up, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "but – won't Madame Pomfrey be mad if she gets you the food – thinking it's going to be for you, and you give it to Harry's dog?"

Hank waved his hand, brushing the question aside as he grinned at Ginny, "Ahhh – don't worry about that. She already knows it's for him…"

"How?" Ginny queried, frowning slightly in confusion, "You didn't tell her…"

"Try not to think about it Ginny," Remus chuckled as he shook his head at Hank, "You'll only give yourself a headache."

Harry smiled as Ginny mouthed wordlessly at them, trying to work out what had just transpired with little success, so she settled for shaking her head and waving a hand dismissively … elbowing Ron in the ribs as he chuckled at her awkwardness.

The playful banter continued for a few minutes until Poppy returned from the back room with a large plate of food – placing it on the floor beside Harry's bed as Sirius bounced eagerly onto the floor and practically dove into the meal.

"Quite the pig, isn't he?" Poppy quipped as specks of food began to litter the floor, causing Sirius to stop eating abruptly and whine as Remus and Hank erupted with laughter … Harry chuckling at Sirius' reaction to them.

Sirius whined again as he looked up at everyone before glumly returning to his food; now eating it with a touch more restraint.

Although Harry had found the situation quite funny to begin with, he now felt bad for laughing at him. It must be hard for him, living his life as a stray animal and not being able to laugh and joke with them normally … having to sit by and pretend he's a dumb animal.

Remus must have noticed the way Harry had been eyeing Sirius sadly, for he stopped his chuckling and motioned for Hank to do the same before looking down at Sirius apologetically.

"Oh, come on Snuffles," Remus began, waving his hands around in mild exasperation, "You know we were only mucking around…"

"Yeah," Hank continued, smiling slyly at him, "I mean – she called you a pig – did you expect us to just let that one slip by?"

"You should know better!" Remus finished, grinning down at Sirius who was now looking a little more exuberant than he was a moment ago. He barked at them both in understanding before returning to his meal.

Harry grinned happily at them both, but his smile faltered slightly and his eyes widened when Ginny said, "Um – Harry … Why does everyone talk to your dog like it's a person?"

Harry immediately glanced at Dumbledore, worry etched all over his face, but was surprised to find him looking at Hank, who was also glancing between Remus and Sirius as well as Dumbledore. Mutely, Harry, Ron and Ginny watched as they all nodded at something, while Poppy was throwing sceptical glances at the dog.

"Very well," Dumbledore answered to an unspoken question, nodding as he turned his gaze to Poppy, "I must ask that you remain calm Poppy … everything will be explained in due time."

After the matron nodded her head in confusion, Dumbledore turned to face Ginny and repeated the request to remain calm.

After she also nodded, Dumbledore paused to gather his thoughts before gazing at Sirius and nodding his head.

Sirius glanced up at Harry, who shook his head vigorously upon realizing what was going to happen – panic coursing through him as the fear of what would happen came upon him.

As Sirius turned back to face Dumbledore, Ron had also cottoned on to what was about to happen – holding up a hand and exclaiming, "No wait!" — 

But it was to late, for at that moment, Sirius transformed into himself and gazed nervously toward Poppy and Ginny, both of whom were staring at him speechlessly.

"Well, that went better than I thought…" Sirius muttered in mild confusion, glancing at Hank and Remus, who were also throwing bemused looks toward the two ladies.

This slight motion though, was enough to snap them both out of their shocked silence and in unison, they both shrieked, "SIRIUS BLACK!!" Poppy immediately reached for her wand and Ginny scrambled over Harry's bed, almost hysterical…

"Poppy!"— 

"Ginny!"— 

"Calm down!"— 

"It's all right! He won't hurt you!"— 

"Sirius – Look out!" 

Poppy had managed to aim her wand at Sirius and hurled a curse at him. Sirius launched himself sideways at Remus' warning, avoiding the curse by inches but careening into Harry – hurling both of them off the bed and crashing heavily to the floor.

Harry heard the cabinet near his bed splinter as the curse connected with it, but as he hit the floor in a heap, he felt blinding agony sear through his chest as Sirius landed on top of him. Harry cried out in pain as he felt Sirius instantly raise himself off of him – only vaguely aware that Hank had disarmed Poppy and was holding her still as he tried to calm her down, and that Ginny was beside herself in terror while Ron was also trying to calm her down.

Harry saw Remus rush around to them and kneel down beside him, only just hearing him ask Sirius if he was alright as he erupted into a coughing fit – clutching his chest as it felt it was on fire. He was finding it difficult to breathe and found himself almost gasping for every breath he could take … wincing in pain with each intake of air as his ribs screamed in protest.

"Harry!" Remus called forcefully, staring down at Harry in concern as he resumed a painful coughing fit. "Harry! Are you alright!?" he called again as his eyes fell on the hand Harry had used to cover his mouth, paling as he saw it was splattered in blood. "Oh my God!"

Sirius was wringing his hands as he stared at his Godson, panicking as Harry's breathing became ragged.

"Poppy!!" Remus shouted as he began to pick Harry up, cringing slightly as he groaned in pain from the movement, so he hastily placed him down on his bed and turned to face the matron.

"What happened?" Hank demanded, staring down at Harry with a mix of concern and anger.

"I landed on him," Sirius answered despairingly, "when I dodged the curse, I ran into him and we both landed on the floor…"

"Poppy! Harry needs your attention!" Remus half shouted, trying to get her to focus on him and not on Sirius who she could see over his shoulder. Still she didn't move, so Remus rounded the bed and grasped her by the wrist, forcibly dragging her toward Harry.

"Poppy – you are a nurse, and you currently have a patient," Remus spoke forcibly yet gently as he pointed at an unconscious Harry, who's breathing was now becoming laboured.

This must have jerked her out of her daze, for she immediately rushed forward and drew out her wand – bending over Harry as she muttered under her breath, waving the wand over him. As everyone looked on nervously, Poppy straightened up and pointed her wand at Harry's chest and mumbled something they couldn't hear … Almost instantly, everyone cringed as Harry issued a cry of agony at whatever it was Poppy had done to him. 

"Couldn't be helped, I'm afraid," Poppy muttered absently as she turned and rushed to her office – emerging a moment later holding a bottle full of a bluish liquid, "I had to move the rib from his lung so I could heal it properly," she explained hurriedly as she saw all the questioning faces, "Now – He needs to drink this, so I'll need some help to wake him up enough to swallow it…"

Instantly, Sirius leapt forward – ignoring the way Poppy had gone rigid at his motion toward Harry. Sirius bent over him, gently tapping the side of his face as he tried to rouse him, calling his name – but it didn't seem to be working. Harry still lay there, oblivious to the workings around him and Poppy was starting to get worried.

"Albus, we have to get him to take this potion," she muttered, wanting to cut out almost everyone from the conversation, "He still has a punctured lung and if we don't heal it soon, he'll drown in his own blood!"

"I understand the urgency Poppy," Dumbledore replied just as quietly, staring at Sirius' futile attempts to rouse Harry sadly, "It appears we need to get something or someone of even greater importance to him than Sirius, to try and wake him…" he whispered thoughtfully.

"How will that help?" Poppy asked, bewildered by the notion, "It's not like he can tell the difference at the moment…"

Dumbledore didn't reply to this and instead approached Hank, telling him his theory.

"But who is there that Harry cares more for than his own Godfather?" Hank pondered worriedly, glancing at all the people in the room.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken," Dumbledore began cautiously, "There is one – but I don't believe even Harry has realized it yet … nor has the person he cares so much for."

Hank frowned slightly in confusion. "Who?"

"I would have thought that that was quite obvious? Or haven't you noticed the way they behave around each other … Also, I don't believe that it was only a dream she experienced either."

Hanks eyes registered recognition at Dumbledore's last statement, his eyes flicking toward Ginny as she stared at Harry's unconscious form solemnly … tears rolling down her pale face.

"Do you really think it will work?" Hank murmured back to Dumbledore who had now turned his gaze to the siblings as well.

"Well, if it doesn't," Dumbledore replied gravely, "Things will get much more complicated…"

Hank nodded his head in understanding, "So who's going to ask her to wake him? Me or you?"

"I probably should," Dumbledore answered, "You tell Sirius to stop." Hank nodded his agreement as Dumbledore sighed silently before approaching Ginny.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said softly, waiting for Ginny to look up at him before continuing, "I would very much appreciate it, if you would relieve Sirius from trying to wake Harry?"

"Why Professor?" she queried, her eyes growing wider as she began to worry that something bad had happened.

Dumbledore sighed and glanced at Hank talking to Sirius before returning his gaze to Ginny.

"We have to wake Harry up Miss Weasley … if we can't – then I'm afraid that Harry will die…" he finished solemnly.

Ginny's eyes widened in terror and she felt Ron's arm around her tighten at Dumbledore's announcement. Trying to hold back the fresh tears that were threatening to escape her, Ginny quickly broke from Ron's grasp and hurried over to Harry – Only just realizing how bad he was. 

She choked back a sob as she stared at his white face – fixed in a contorted grimace of agony – hoping beyond hope, that what Dumbledore had said was wrong. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him again – this time for good. 

Harry's breathing was almost non-existent and Ginny could see a small trickle of blood visible on his lips. Gingerly, Ginny sat beside him and took Harry's cold hand in hers as Dumbledore stood beside her.

"He needs to drink the potion Madame Pomfrey has, to mend his lung…" Dumbledore explained gently, "If it can't be fixed … he'll drown in his own blood…" he finished heavily, moving away as Ginny broke down and rested her head in her free hand – allowing Ron to move forward and sit next to her, placing his arm around her consolingly as he fought back his own tears.

This couldn't be happening, Ginny thought as she lent into Ron and grasped Harry's hand even tighter. She had only just got him back and now she was faced with the very real possibility of losing him again in the same day……

Ginny forced herself to sit up and face Harry, wiping away the tears as they fell down her face. According to Dumbledore, she had to try and wake him up … but how was she supposed to do that? Her mind flashed back to Sirius and how he'd lent over him and tapped his face, calling his name. Maybe it would work for her?

Ginny shook her head, unconsciously knowing that it wouldn't work. She had to call him back to her … to them. She had to give him a reason to live, so he would wake himself up…

Shakily, she got to her feet and stepped out of Ron's arms, kneeling down at Harry's side so her head was more or less level with his. Feeling a little self conscious – uncomfortably aware of everyone's eyes on her – Ginny, never the less, extended her hand and gently brushed Harry's damp hair off of his face as she began to whisper to him … ignoring the way Ron tensed up as she rested her hand against his cheek.

"Harry," she whispered, her voice quavering as she fought to keep it steady, "Harry, you have to come back … Please wake up? You can't leave again! I don't know what I'd do if you did!" Ginny's tears were flowing freely, falling onto Harry's face and mingling with the cold sweat that lingered there… "Please don't leave? You have to stay with us – with your friends … Come on Harry – come back to us!"

Ginny was barely whispering now as she desperately tried to wake Harry, clutching his hand even tighter, she lay her head down so it rested on his shoulder, weeping openly as he was still unresponsive to her. "Don't leave me!" she choked as she squeezed his hand – gasping in shock and lifting her head as she felt Harry close his hand around hers! Disbelievingly, she looked over at Harry's face, breaking out into fresh tears as she saw him stirring.

"Harry?!" Ginny asked nervously as Harry groaned and winced even more, his hold on her hand tightening even more. "Harry, please wake up! Come on!"

"Miss Weasley," Poppy said hurriedly as she rushed to her side, holding the potion, "I need you to help me get him to drink this?"

Ginny nodded meekly and turned back to Harry as the matron rushed to the other side of the bed. Ginny straightened up some more, and slipped an arm under Harry's neck, gently lifting his head as Poppy put the potion to his mouth…

"Harry, you have to drink this," Ginny said to him anxiously as he groaned again, his eyes fluttering slightly as he tried to open them, "It's ok Harry … you just have to drink … It'll help heal you.."

Once again, Ginny felt Harry squeeze her hand, so she took it as a yes to the potion. She glanced over to Poppy and nodded – watching with baited breath as she poured the liquid into Harry's mouth.

Almost immediately, Harry began to choke and splutter, but both Ginny and Poppy held him down and continued to force the liquid down Harry's throat until none remained.

Although Harry's breathing was still weaker than desired, it was already stronger than it was a few moments ago and no longer ragged.

Ginny let out a huge sigh of relief as she lay Harry's head back onto his pillow – gingerly removing her arm from under him as she wiped away the stray tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Is he gonna be ok now?" Ginny asked Poppy with a hint of pleading in her voice as she resumed her seat at his side.

Poppy nodded her head briskly as she stared down at Harry for a few more moments. "Yes, he'll be fine now," she said as she looked up at Ginny, smiling weakly, "His rib is still broken, but I'll be able to heal that later on … but his lung has been mended, and that's the most important thing. Unfortunately, he'll still be coughing up blood for the next few days as his body will force it out of him … but other than that, he should be fine." She smiled reassuringly at her before returning to her office with the empty bottle.

Ginny took a shuddering breath and was startled when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Expecting to see Ron, she turned to face them, but held in a cry of terror when she came face to face with Sirius.

"It's ok Ginny!" Ron spoke up hastily as he saw Ginny's face and the way she'd gone rigid, "He wouldn't hurt anyone – let alone Harry…"

No one got to say anything else however, for at that moment the Hospital Wing doors flew open once again and two figures stumbled inside…

"See!" Hermione shouted as she was pushed into the wing by Snape, pointing at everyone. She was very flushed in the face and she looked as though she would explode in frustration at any given moment. "I told you I was heading back to the tower after visiting Harry here! Do you believe me now!?" she spat, obviously not caring by this time the way Snape was staring daggers at her.

"Miss Granger," Snape began icily, "Even you must admit, that you would find that story a little far fetched if you were in the same position as me."

Hermione was no longer listening however, for her eyes had only just registered the scene in front of her.

"Sirius!" she gasped as her eyes now fell upon Ginny and Poppy as she re-emerged from her office, "What on earth are you thinking about!!?"

"So," Snape called out as he also saw the scene before him, "You've decided to turn yourself in Black?"

Sirius glared at him in anger but sighed and returned his gaze to Harry, turning his back to Snape. "Now is not the time Severus…"

"Good Lord Albus!" Poppy admonished as she heard the brief discussion as she approached the congregation again, "Just how many people *know* about him – as … well – as *him*?"

Dumbledore looked around the room, noting the people in it, before turning back to her, "Well Poppy, I'd say everybody in this room knows about him … now that you and Miss Weasley also know he's here."

"Don't forget Mum…" Ron added, holding up a finger. "Remember? She was here when he transformed after you sent Bill and Madame Pomfrey away at the end of the Tournament…"

"Mum knew about him!?" Ginny gasped, goggling at Ron as if he had two heads and throwing another terrified glance at Sirius.

"Miss Weasley – and Poppy," Dumbledore began a mite irritably, "Please believe me when I tell you that Sirius is not a murderer … He is an innocent man that was framed by Peter Pettigrew – who is very much alive – contrary to what you may have heard. Seeing how both of you already know as much as everyone else, concerning the matter at hand, we decided that it was time to let you both in on this little cover up as well. Now– " Dumbledore began seriously, "I trust that you will not inform anyone else of Sirius' presence here … Is that understood?" he finished sternly, mainly to Ginny, who was still eyeing Sirius warily.

"Well," Poppy started, waving a hand in mild exasperation, "I already have to deal with one identity crisis – Why not another one?" she shrugged, glancing over at Sirius before giving him a small smile … then turning around and heading back to her office. After all – if Dumbledore believed it – who is she to argue with it?

"Ginny," Remus began gently, "he didn't really kill anyone. Everyone here knows that … even Harry."

Ginny tore her eyes from Sirius and looked toward Remus at that statement, frowning slightly. "Harry knows about him as well?" Everyone nodded. "And he trusts him?"

"I'm his Godfather Ginny…" Sirius said sadly, "Believe me – I would never intentionally put Harry in harms way, and I didn't betray his parents."

"But the Ministry said that — "

"The Ministry has been wrong before Miss Weasley," Hank suddenly spoke up, forcefully yet gently, "Why does it have to be right about this?"


	9. Revealing

Ginny looked over toward him and contemplated his question. When she made no reply, he continued, "Let's take, for example, our friend Kahn – " at this comment Hermione snorted and shook her head but everyone ignored it, "– Who's race is practically shunned by wizard kind, because of what the MoM has said about them. Now – After meeting him for yourself, would you agree with everything that's been said about them?"

Ginny sighed as what Hank was saying sank in. She shook her head and said, "No, I don't agree with what everyone says about them. Actually I like him." she added with a small smile.

Hank smiled back at her before concluding, "So if the MoM is wrong about the Felanade's, then it makes perfect sense that they're wrong about Sirius. Plus the fact that everyone here doesn't believe the charges against him — So who would you believe? The MoM? Or your friends and teachers?"

Ginny gave in and grinned over at him, "Alright, alright … You've made your point." She looked up at Sirius and gave him a small smile, before extending her hand and saying, "Nice to meet you Mr Black."

Ginny was then taken completely by surprise when Sirius grinned widely at her, then bent down and gave her a fierce embrace. "Call me Sirius," he said seriously before straightening up and staring down at her with glassy eyes. "I can't even begin to thank you for your help with Harry," he told her thickly, "I don't know what I would've done if you couldn't wake him."

"Wake him?" Hermione cut in, confusion written all over her features as she glanced down at Harry … only then just noticing the condition he was in now, compared to when she stormed out earlier on. "What happened to him!? He looks as bad now as what he did when he first got here!"

At this question, Ginny looked away and stared guiltily down at Harry, while everyone else seemed a little awkward and kept shooting nervous glances at each other – when finally, Hank decided to speak up.

"Well, Sirius here made his presence known to the two ladies rather abruptly, and … well, let's just say they didn't handle it to well…"

"There was a little scuffle," Remus continued as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously, "and Harry got a bit knocked about…"

Hermione eyed them all suspiciously as she questioned, "How much is a bit?"

Deciding to go all or nothing, Sirius took a deep breath and said all in one hit: "Well, when Poppy shot a curse at me I dodged it only to run into Harry thereby falling off the bed where I landed on him breaking one of his ribs and puncturing his lung causing internal bleeding where he would have drowned if it wasn't for Ginny helping Poppy to get him to drink a potion which has healed his lung and now we only have to mend his rib."

Hermione was staring at Sirius wide eyed and pale faced with her mouth hanging open. 

"You call that a BIT KNOCKED ABOUT!!" Hermione screeched at Remus when she'd regained use of her vocal chords. "Jeez! What else is going to happen tonight!?" she continued almost absentmindedly, "First he comes in here half dead – Only to be fixed by a vicious monstrosity of a creature – Then he's almost killed *again* – by his Godfather no less – which he's now recovering from … God, what *else* could happen!?"

"Never tempt fate Miss Granger…" Hank advised quietly, giving her a sharper glance than he normally would have and using a colder tone of voice than normal, "… for she has been very cruel to *this* boy … and yet you stand there and ask her what would appease her need for inflicting misery and suffering upon him next…"

Hermione looked a little taken aback at Hanks tone of voice with her, and Ginny felt almost as confused as Hermione looked. She knew Hank to be kind and soft spoken, but seeing this side of him unnerved her slightly. Ginny glanced toward Hank edgily, curious to know what had caused such a change in disposition. Though she wouldn't disagree with what he said about Harry's unfortunate ability of attracting horrible happenings toward himself … and usually those around him……

"You should be thankful," Hank continued, his voice now normal, "That your life is so simple, Miss Granger, compared to what Harry must suffer through."

Hermione still looked a little shocked from Hanks previous statement, but she shook it off as he continued to speak and set her face in a determined expression.

"Not to be rude, Professor O'Fallen – but I never said Harry's life was simple. I agree with you … it's anything but … I was only thinking out loud about everything that's happened tonight – *hoping* that nothing else would go wrong."

Hank nodded in understanding before speaking again, "That's quite all right Miss Granger, you were only making your point … but so was I."

Remus however was giving Hermione a searching look, one which she did not fail to notice.

"Something wrong Professor?"

"I was just wondering," Remus began curiously, "why your so formal all of a sudden? I was under the assumption that Hank allowed you all to call him by his first name?"

Hermione nodded noncommittally, "He does, but I've also just noticed that he has yet to call me by mine … so I'll address him the same way he addresses me. It's only polite."

At her comment, Remus raised his eyebrows slightly in mild surprise. He glanced at Hank and grinned sardonically. "From one extreme to another," he murmured, shaking his head slowly as Hank shrugged at his comment.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger," Hank spoke up as he spotted the mildly hurt expression Hermione was throwing toward Remus, "It is completely your decision how you address me, Professor or not. I don't mind." Hermione nodded and gave him a weak smile before approaching Harry's bed and taking a seat next to Ron.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Snape drawled sarcastically, narrowing his beady eyes slightly, "I'm afraid I must speak with O'Fallen in private for a moment."

Obligingly, Hank got a little unsteadily to his feet and then walked with Snape to the other end of the ward.

"Why is he always wanting to talk in private?" Remus asked suspiciously, staring toward them as they conversed in hushed voices.

"Don't worry yourself about it Remus," Dumbledore reassured him, also glancing toward the two Professors, "He's only doing his job, and he needs Hank to help him in some areas."

"How is a Care of Magical Creatures teacher supposed to help a Potions Master at his job?" Ginny questioned, frowning in bewilderment at Dumbledore and Remus.

Dumbledore sighed as Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. "As much as I can see that you all should be informed of certain things now … I'm afraid I will be waiting until Harry has recovered, for he must also know what has to be told and I would much rather inform everyone at once."

"That's fine Albus," Sirius answered for everyone, "Repeating yourself can get a little annoying." he grinned before returning his gaze to Harry.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Ginny asked softly, staring down at Harry's pale features despairingly. She didn't even want to think about how close she'd come to losing him for good that night, and she was wondering if Ron was at all thinking along the same line of thought as she felt his arm around her tighten slightly.

Dumbledore sighed heavily and gazed at the three friends gravely. "I don't know Miss Weasley. I'm afraid he will be under the weather for at least a few days … but as to when he will wake after tonight? I have no way of knowing."

Ginny bit her lip and turned back to Harry, taking deep breaths as she tried to settle herself down. She looked up again as Dumbledore began to speak to them, "Although I said we would begin the much deserved explanations tonight … We will now wait until Harry has recovered. Perhaps it's time you all headed off to bed now … it is well past curfew."

Ginny looked toward Ron and Hermione as she tried to hide her disappointment, seeing the same feelings on their faces even though they were nodding and standing up. Sighing heavily, she stood also and gave Harry's hand one last gentle squeeze. "Goodnight Harry," she whispered as she turned away, allowing Ron to drape his arm over her shoulders as they approached the doors.

Snape walked briskly from the ward just as they approached the location he and Hank were talking, and upon closer inspection, Snape actually looked rather worried about something. Curiously, Ginny looked over at Hank as they passed, noting how he also bore a strained expression before he turned and gave them all a farewell smile and waved, promptly strolling back to Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius where they all started to discuss something.

"I wonder what that was about?" Hermione spoke up quietly as they reached the door, opening it up and stepping out into the hallway.

"We can worry about it later," Ginny answered wearily, rubbing her eyes as she just realized how tired she really felt. By the time they'd reached the common room, it was empty; for which they all were very grateful. Ginny yawned widely and staggered toward the girls dormitory steps after saying goodnight to Ron and Hermione, hoping that her head was not so jumbled when she woke up the next day……

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Ron asked Hermione nervously after Ginny disappeared up the girls staircase, "I mean – she's been through so much today, I actually thought she'd snapped when we found out Harry was alive earlier on…"

Hermione sat down on the couch facing the fire as she contemplated her answer, studying the way Ron was running his hand through his hair and how he was fidgeting nervously.

"Actually Ron, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Ron shot her a confused look as he approached her, standing just off to the side as he frowned down at her inquisitively.

"What? You were gonna ask if you thought she was ok as well?"

Hermione shook her head and gazed at him with worry etched all over her features.

"Well what then?"

"I was going to ask if *you* were ok…" she answered softly, still eyeing him with concern.

Ron looked taken aback by this question, yet Hermione was sure she saw a mix of grief, relief and sadness underneath the surprise that was clearly visible on his freckled features.

"Me! Why wouldn't I be?" he answered, forcing a grin and giving a hollow laugh.

Hermione stood up and took a step toward him, leaving only a couple of feet between them. "It's ok Ron," she told him gently, "I know how hard the past week has been on you, and after this afternoon I expected you to do what Ginny did … but you didn't…" she paused as she saw Ron swallow and start to blink furiously, noticing how his eyes were much brighter than normal, "…I know that you were trying to hold it together for Ginny's sake – but you barely even grieved when you thought he was gone … and you had almost no reaction even when you found out he was alive!"

Ron was shaking his head slowly and had looked away as he fought back his tears. "You don't have to worry Hermione," he told her, his voice was thick with repressed emotion and wavering slightly, "I'm fine with it all, and now Ginny's fine too. Everything is fine…"

Hermione was fighting back her own tears as she watched Ron falter, seeing the pain slowly make it's way to the surface. "It's ok to let it go Ron … it's only me…" she paused again as she saw a tear fall down his cheek in the firelight, yet he still made no movement and kept his eyes firmly planted on the floor. She sighed shakily and gazed at Ron sadly, but she didn't have anymore words that could make him let it all out, so instead, Hermione decided that action is sometimes more effective than words.

Without uttering another word, Hermione took a step forward and slipped her arms around Ron's middle, resting her head on his shoulder as she allowed her own tears to flow. She couldn't stand seeing Ron so empty and desperately wanted him to let out what he was holding in, but as she stood there embracing him without a response, she'd all but given up hope of him doing it. Just as she was about to pull away from him however, she felt Ron wrap his arms around her and bury his face into her shoulder, shaking violently as he wept away his grief from the past week, and the relief from the last seven hours.

Hermione didn't know how long they stood there, with Ron's sobbing echoing softly in the empty common room, but she didn't care or mind. She was relieved that she'd gotten him to let it out, knowing it was for the better.

Even after Ron had stopped weeping, he refused to let go … though Hermione thought nothing of it. She was happy to give him the support he needed. It was the least she could do after keeping the fact that Harry was alive away from him. They stayed that way until Ron's breathing had become steady once more, and as they began to break apart, Ron whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

Hermione looked up at him, noticing that he still had tears in his eyes but still smiled at him warmly. "Your welcome," she replied softly.

"I'll see you in the morning," he stated quietly, returning the smile Hermione had given him before turning around and walking toward the dorm stairs, clearing his throat as he climbed them and disappeared from sight. Sighing inaudibly, Hermione smiled wearily before climbing the stairs also and heading into her dorm, looking forward to sleeping in the next morning……

…… Harry slowly opened his eyes, instantly feeling aches and pains as he shifted his position. Groaning slightly, he focused his eyes, realizing that his glasses were still on his face, before noticing that he was no longer in the main ward of the Hospital Wing. He turned his head and looked around, seeing only one extra bed in the room he was situated in. Wincing slightly, he struggled to sit up, fully aware of the pain in his side and looked around, coming to the conclusion that he must be in one of the private rooms at the end of the ward.

Glancing at the chair situated near the only door, Harry saw Sirius curled up and fast asleep, groaning again and falling back into his pillow as the events of the previous night replayed through his mind. "I can't believe he did that!" Harry murmured, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead, remembering Sirius' sudden decision to 'unmask' himself to Poppy and Ginny. Suddenly, Harry frowned in puzzlement and sat up again … this time, staring at Sirius as if he'd just seen him for the first time. If he revealed himself, then why was he still here and not hiding? Harry stopped pondering this though as Madame Pomfrey popped her head around the door, smiling when she saw he was awake and sitting up.

"Oh good! Your awake!" she said brightly, smiling at Sirius as he woke up at the sound of her voice. "You'll be staying back here, while you recover from your more *recent* injuries. Now, don't be alarmed if you start to cough up blood … It's just that you injured your lung last night and now your body will force it out of your system."

"O – OK…" Harry stuttered nervously. He didn't really remember too much after Sirius landed on him, so he assumed he must have been hurt rather seriously to have been coughing up blood. "Hey Sirius!" Harry said happily as Sirius jumped up onto the bed next to him, wagging his tail. After a moment of licking and scratching behind the ears, Sirius laid down next to Harry and gave a small whine, looking a little sad. Frowning in confusion and concern, Harry asked, "What's the matter?"

"He's still a little upset about what happened last night," Poppy answered for him, looking a little guilty herself. "After he landed on you, causing your injuries – But he shouldn't be blaming himself for that. That was my fault."

"Your's?" Harry replied, trying to remember the finer details after Sirius transformed, vaguely recalling someone shooting a curse and Sirius leaping out of the way, hitting him. Harry sighed and shook his head as Poppy's face came into view as the one who'd thrown the curse, glancing up at the matron as he tried to ease her worrying.

"No! It wasn't your fault! You only reacted the same way anyone would have if they'd seen Sirius without knowing all the details first … And it wasn't *your* fault either," he added, now staring at Sirius, "You were only trying to keep yourself in one piece."

Harry sighed inaudibly as Sirius simply lowered his head onto his paws and turned his head away from him, whining softly.

"I'll just go and tell Dumbledore that your awake," Poppy said, glancing sadly at Sirius as she turned to walk from the room, "He's already here, talking to O'Fallen…."

Harry looked up, slightly startled that Hank was in the hospital wing … however, thinking back to the previous night, he did seem very worn out and drained when he brought Sirius in. Poppy must have kept him overnight to be on the safe side.

All of a sudden, Harry erupted into a coughing fit, bringing one hand up to his mouth and pressing the other to his side as stabs of pain ripped through it with each convulsion. Harry was vaguely aware of Sirius leaping off his bed and tearing out the door, barking. A moment later, Poppy hurried into the room, followed closely by Sirius and Dumbledore. Poppy hurried around to his side, grabbing a cloth from a small pile on a table and handed it to him. Harry snatched it from her grasp and immediately held it to his mouth as his coughing intensified.

It took a couple of minutes for him to stop and settle himself down again, taking deep breaths and removing his hand from his side as the pain subsided. Harry wiped his mouth and removed the cloth, paling considerably when he saw the bloodstain on the white cotton.

"Don't get yourself all worked up Harry," Poppy told him gently, taking the cloth from him and giving him a new one, "I already told you that this would happen, so try to rest. I'll get you some breakfast…" she finished gently, smiling at him as she stood and left the room.

Harry sank back into his pillow, now feeling rather drained of energy. Wearily, he looked up to see Dumbledore staring sadly down at him, the usual sparkle in his blue eyes was no longer there.

"I feel I must apologise to you Harry," Dumbledore stated gravely, averting his eyes and staring at the floor. Harry was a little confused by this statement, wondering what he should fell sorry for … but what unnerved him the most, was the fact that Dumbledore had turned his gaze away from him. In all the times he'd spoken to him about serious matters … not once could Harry remember Dumbledore's gaze faltering.

"What for?" Harry asked cautiously

"For the decisions I have made of late," he replied, sighing heavily. "I truly believe that you would not be where you are now, if my choices had been correct."

Harry was getting a little freaked out by the way Dumbledore was speaking. He'd never heard him sound so hollow before, nor had he looked so old and weary as he did now.

"What do you mean?" Harry pressed, frowning in mild confusion.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before returning his gaze to Harry, almost studying him … "Harry – I'm the one who — "

"Harry! Your awake!" Ron suddenly rushed into the room, a broad grin plastered on his face. Harry smiled back at him, feeling a little annoyed that he'd interrupted Dumbledore but let it slide. If it was that important, he'd tell him later. 

"Hey Ron," Harry answered as Hermione and Ginny also entered the tiny room, causing somewhat of a traffic jam.

"I think I'll leave you all to it," Dumbledore said, smiling at the group as he stepped out of the room, signalling for Sirius to follow him. Sirius gave a small whine of disagreement before jumping off the chair and following Dumbledore outside.

"How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked casually, shutting the door and sitting down next to Ron on the bed.

"Great," Harry answered as he propped himself up a bit on his pillow, "well – better than yesterday anyway…" he grinned as he gently massaged his side.

"Does it still hurt?" Ginny asked in a small voice, looking at the bed sheets adamantly.

"Yeah, a little," Harry sighed, "Actually, I don't remember too well what happened after Sirius transformed … care to fill me in?" he asked, grinning at them as he tried to lighten the mood after Ginny's question.

Because Hermione wasn't there to witness the incident, and Ginny wasn't to eager to delve into the night's events again – Ron was left with informing Harry of what had happened……

"Wow," was all Harry managed say after Ron finished up with Hermione and Snape bursting into the wing. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to dying *again* … and not even twenty four hours after he was shot.

Everyone jumped as a knock was heard at the door, moments before it opened, revealing a somewhat disgruntled Madame Pomfrey.

"Alright everyone," she said briskly, edging a tray of food into the tiny room, "This boy needs rest and he can't get it while you're here, so off you go. Don't look so down and out about it," she added, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "You can all come back later on, but you'll have to check with me first. I'll tell you if he can have visitors … alright?"

Sighing and groaning, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all rose from Harry's bed and said they'd come back later, waving as they walked out the door, closing it behind them.

"You won't let them back in will you…?" Harry said softly as Poppy handed him his tray. She sighed heavily as she straightened up again, shaking her head almost indiscernibly.

"No Harry, I won't … Not today at least," she answered, gazing at him with something akin to sadness. Harry looked down at his food and nodded mutely. Although recently he'd become accustomed to being on his own, he would have liked a little company. He felt as if he needed it, as he felt a little claustrophobic, seeing how he'd been in the wild for the last week … suddenly being shut in a small room felt a touch suffocating and having someone around would take his mind off it. But it was Madame Pomfrey's decision for him to have visitors or not … so he'd just have to get used to it.

"Will you let me see them tomorrow?" Harry asked hopefully, picking up his food and shovelling some into his mouth, relishing the taste of a *real* meal.

"Well," Poppy began, smiling slightly with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "That all depends on how much rest you get *today* … if you catch my drift…" she finished pointedly, raising her eyebrows, though still smiling.

Harry grinned at her and gave a small chuckle, "Drift is caught…"………

……… The rest of the day flew by, for Harry took Poppy's advice and spent most of it sleeping, though he felt it was very odd, when upon waking up a couple of times that day, he found a tabby cat curled up on the end of his bed, watching him. Harry was startled by him at first, but didn't feel as nervous about him as he probably should have … for Poppy had closed the door when she'd left, but the cat still snuck in somehow. After getting over the initial shock, Harry took an immediate liking to the cat … almost as if he'd known it all his life … and although Harry saw little difference between this cat and other tabby's, he was almost positive he'd seen it before.

It was on one such occasion when Harry awoke to find the cat next to him, sometime in the afternoon – that he heard Madame Pomfrey start to ramble about something at the top of her lungs, out in the main ward. Groggily, Harry sat up, trying to make out the words, noticing that the cat had also raised itself and was now staring toward the door – a little apprehensively…

"— For goodness sake!! – " Madame Pomfrey's voice echoed, sounding on the verge of a nervous breakdown, "– Why can't you just stay where I put you!!— "

At this statement, Harry was quite confused to see the cat cringe slightly before leaping from the bed and strolling briskly to the closed door. Harry thought that it was waiting for him to open the door, but as he made to shove the covers off himself and stand, he froze – for the door had swung open on it's own … closing as soon as the cat had ventured through it.

Harry stared open mouthed at the area the cat had just occupied, feeling utterly bewildered. He furrowed his brow as he tried to contemplate what he'd just seen, but he was soon distracted by a sound above him. Harry's head snapped upward, trying to locate the source of what he'd heard, but all that was above him was the roof, which had ventilation holes situated around the torches near the walls. Shaking his head, believing he was only being jumpy, Harry began to relax again, only to stiffen in fear as he heard a voice from the floor beside him.

"My master will be most pleased…"

Harry let out a small yelp of surprise and swivelled around, gasping as he came face to face with someone he recognised immediately.

Voldemort's serpent familiar — Nagini.

"How did — " Harry cut off his own question as the answer came to him. She obviously came through the ventilation holes. "What do you want?" he asked instead, not bothering to hide the loathing in his voice.

"I want nothing. I have all I came for." was her short response, which successfully confused Harry.

"How? You didn't do anything?"

Nagini made no reply as she slowly made her way to the wall and stretched upwards, sliding back through the hole as Harry looked on, baffled by what she had said. As Harry was thinking about what she could have meant, he heard her voice echo through the wall.

"He will come for you soon … Gryffindor…"

Harry's heart froze in his chest. Would Voldemort be so desperate to get him, he'd come to the school himself? Harry shook his head as he answered the question himself. No. He knew that Voldemort would never make a direct assault on the school … not with Dumbledore there. But then who could Nagini be referring to? Harry shook his head as nothing came to mind, sinking back into his pillow. Although Harry's first instinct was to keep this meeting from everyone, he decided to go against them and inform Dumbledore the next time he was alone with him. He wasn't going to keep anymore important information from anyone anymore. He didn't want a repeat of events because of his own selfishness.

Harry was jerked from his musings as his door suddenly burst open; a very disgruntled Poppy taking up the door frame, holding the tabby cat in her hands, muttering under her breath.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr Potter, but was this cat in here a short while ago?"

"Err … Yes." Harry replied, curious as to why a cat should cause such a reaction from the matron.

Poppy sighed before throwing a dirty look at the cat as it began to purr at her. Heaving a huge sigh of exasperation, Poppy rolled her eyes before promptly stepping forward and placing the cat back at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Fine," she told it, giving it a cold stare, "you'd better pray no one comes looking for you though!" she finished in a huff, stalking from the room and slamming the door.

Harry tore his eyes from where Poppy had vacated and stared at the cat in mild bewilderment, noticing how it now seemed to be rather pleased with itself for something.

"What was that about?" Harry asked it laughingly, "It couldn't have just been about finding a stray cat in the ward?"

Harry watched, still grinning, as the cat meowed and made it's way toward him; picking a spot on his stomach to lay down on and curl up. Harry chuckled, causing the cat to bounce up and down slightly with the movement of his chest. As the cat turned around and gave Harry something resembling an indigent stare, another thought occurred to him. How did Madame Pomfrey know the cat had been in his room? If she'd come into the room earlier on, she would have seen it; and judging how she reacted to it, she would have kicked it out, not left it there…

Harry shrugged and scratched the cat behind the ears, finding himself relaxing as he heard it purr softly … He'd just ask her some other time. Sighing inaudibly to himself, Harry's eyes wandered to the hole Nagini had left through only a few minutes before hand; the questions about who she could have been referring to, still permeating through his brain. Shaking his head, he turned back to the cat, only to see it giving him a strange look … was it concern?

Harry eyed the tabby for another moment before raising his eyebrows and asking, "How are you at killing snakes? 'Cause the one that was around a minute ago, I know I would like to get rid of…" Harry trailed off in bafflement as the cat suddenly sprang to it's feet and began to sniff the air. Harry looked on curiously as it moved around the bed, before jumping to the floor and resuming the activity of sniffing around, freezing as it reached the area Nagini had been resting and following the scent to the wall. Starting to feel wary, Harry watched as the cat crouched down and sprung upwards; gracefully pulling itself into the hole Nagini had used and vanishing from sight.

Harry held his breath as he kept his eyes on the hole; straining his ears for any sounds that may leak through the wall … but he heard none. His nerves getting the better of him – Harry gingerly pushed back his covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Tentatively, he placed weight on his feet and raised himself from the bed; having to grab the table next to him to steady himself as his legs felt like jelly. Slowly, he shuffled toward the wall and halted at the section just below the hole … peering upward while pressing his ear to the wall. Nothing. 

Sighing to himself, Harry looked around the room; his eyes settling on the chair by the door. Knowing he would be scolded later on, Harry shrugged and made his way toward the door to check and see if Madame Pomfrey was anywhere near by. When he was convinced the coast was clear, Harry pushed the chair to the other side of the room and positioned it under the hole; shakily lifting himself onto it and peering into the hole. All he could see was darkness and he could still hear nothing unusual. Sighing again in frustration, Harry made to climb off the chair, but halted as he heard a sudden noise from the darkness in front of him. Harry turned back abruptly and let out a startled cry as he saw something streak out of the gloom and catapult itself into the room.

As Harry had impulsively thrown himself away from the object, he now found himself falling, for his legs had caught on the back of the chair when he'd made to move. Harry cried out as the floor came rushing toward him and threw his arms in front of him in an attempt to break his fall, grunting as he hit the stone heavily; hearing the noise the unbalanced chair created as it also tipped and fell to the side. Groggily, Harry pushed himself off of the floor, crying out as a sharp pain shot through his arm. Groaning and cradling his limb, he rolled over and sat up, also aware of how his head was throbbing profusely. Cursing himself for his clumsiness, Harry slowly stood up and barely had enough time to register the door was open, when Poppy poked her head around it and promptly let her jaw fall to the floor.

"What on earth happened!?" she exclaimed, hurrying over to him wearing a concerned expression as she gently took the arm Harry was cradling and began to look at it.

Instead of answering her, Harry decided to bring up his own query. "Did you see anything leave the room a second ago?" he asked, gesturing to the open door with his free hand as he sat on the bed, "I mean – you must have if you arrived at the door so soon…"

"What on earth were you thinking?" Poppy demanded, completely ignoring the question Harry had asked her, "You should have been in bed! Not climbing on the furniture!" she admonished, waving her wand to put the chair back where it belonged. "Your lucky you only sprained your wrist … You don't hurt anywhere else do you?"

Resigning himself to the fact that Poppy was obviously not going to answer him, Harry shook his head; immediately wincing and halting, seeing how it caused his head to throb considerably. Harry stole a glance at Poppy to see her raising her eyebrows at him, knowing that she'd seen him wince. Sighing, Harry nodded slowly. 

"Yes ma'am." Harry said sheepishly, gesturing to the side of his head. Clucking her tongue, Poppy began to inspect Harry's head, declaring that she will have to keep an eye on him for the next few hours, for he'd given himself a mild concussion. After making sure Harry was back in bed, Poppy left to retrieve an ointment from her office, telling him it was for his wrist.

"Well that went well…" Harry muttered darkly after Poppy had left the room, now extremely curious as to what had hurtled from the wall, and wondering what had become of the tabby cat……

After Poppy had returned and treated his wrist, she seated herself in the chair; which she'd moved to beside the bed, and kept an eye on him as she said she would. On a couple of occasions, Harry recalled being shaken awake when he didn't even realize he'd dropped off, waking to see Poppy standing over him, calling his name. It wasn't until Harry had finished his dinner that Poppy declared he was fine and left the room, allowing him to get some more sleep.

Harry barely had enough time to pull the covers up over him, when he heard Poppy arguing with someone out in the main ward and slowly getting closer.

"— I understand he needs rest Poppy," Dumbledore's voice echoed faintly, "but I must speak to him!"

"Well can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" Poppy answered, almost pleading with the headmaster, "At least wait until Hank is with you … he's less likely to snap while he's around, so it would probably be safer…"

Harry was now listening with every fibre of his being, startled that Madame Pomfrey could know how Hank effected his behaviour. Concentrating on listening to the conversation outside, Harry barely heard Dumbledore sighing in response to Poppy's suggestion.

"Perhaps you are right … Very well Poppy, I shall wait until Hank or Miss Weasley are able to accompany me. Maybe even both of them together would be better … but you must realise how important it is that I speak to him?"

Although Harry was straining his hearing, he couldn't pick up what was said by Poppy in response to Dumbledore's statement. By the sound of it, they were now walking back to the main ward, still bickering.

Harry sat like that for many minutes, just thinking about what he'd heard. What did Dumbledore have to tell him that was so important? And why did he suggest Ginny being around as well? Surely Dumbledore didn't know how Ginny calmed him down in the same fashion Hank did? Sighing heavily; Harry lay down and pulled the covers up, reminding himself to tell Dumbledore about his meeting with Nagini, when he next spoke to him. Taking off his glasses and placing them on the table beside him, Harry rolled over and fell into a restless sleep………

__

Harry looked around, staring into the darkness. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he'd been there before and felt safe. Slowly, he saw a mist coming toward him, surrounding him as he saw shadows moving in the gloom. Although Harry felt he should be dreading the situation he'd found himself in; he was strangely calm, as though there was nothing strange about his current predicament.

"You will soon find yourself," a deep voice echoed, seemingly coming from the very air. "Your true self has been kept from you, but you will realize your importance when the time is right…"

Thoroughly bewildered, though still unperturbed, Harry pondered upon what the voice had informed him. His true self?

Suddenly the scenery changed; the mist and gloom evaporating and being replaced with a graveyard, neighbouring a large mansion on a hilltop. It was a scene that made Harry's heart freeze in his chest and made his blood boil all at once. He was at The Riddle House in Little Hangleton.

Harry's breathing quickened as the memories of the last time he was here forced their way into his mind. Cedric being murdered before his eyes; Voldemort rising to power once more; his duel with the Dark Lord as his Death Eaters stood by, mockingly; his parents shadowy presence … Harry shut his eyes, trying to force the painful memories away; yet he opened them again as he heard something that sent panic and fear through him … A piercing laugh that sounded like a blast of cold air, making the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. Harry forced his eyes toward the sound of the laugh, feeling himself go rigid as he saw Voldemort standing by the side of the very headstone Harry had been tied to a few months previously … Though there was someone else tied to it this time …

Harry desperately wanted to approach them, but at the same time he wanted to flee. He held his ground though; intent on trying to at least see who was being held prisoner, but to no avail … there was too much fog in the way.

Suddenly, something appeared out of thin air that made Harry's heart stop in fear … an animal he knew had just been transported to them … an animal Harry knew very well … but before anything else could be registered, Harry saw Voldemort raise his wand to the bound figure, uttering a curse Harry knew intimately…

As Harry heard the figures cries of agony, Harry also emptied his lungs as his scar seared in agony … clasping his hands to his forehead, Harry fell to his knees … but before he relinquished himself to the darkness threatening to consume him, he heard another voice, screaming in agony……

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes and bolted upright, finding his hands over his face as his scar was burning nearly beyond endurance. His breathing was heavy and extremely unsteady, and as he lowered his hands, he found them trembling violently. A cold sweat had broken out on his face and was running down his forehead and into his eyes; blurring his vision even more than normal, for his glasses were still on the bedside table.

"Are you alright?" a voice Harry immediately identified as Ginny's asked, sounding worn out and very tense.

Harry nodded and shifted his position to a sitting one and reached for his glasses, relieved when his vision became clear.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked concernedly, placing her hand on his arm.

Harry turned to look at her, immediately realizing how pale she looked and how her lip had begun to tremble; tears beginning to rim her eyes.

"Yeah," Harry replied, also placing his hand over hers, "I'm fine … just a bad dream…"

"But your scar was hurting!" Ginny exclaimed, looking shocked by how calm Harry was acting, "It had to of because you were screaming with your hands over your face!"

Harry sighed and opened his mouth to answer her, when he was distracted by a soft meow from beside him. Turning to look, Harry was surprised to see the tabby cat from the day before staring up at him intently.

"What happened to you yesterday, huh?" Harry asked it as he scratched it behind it's ears, smiling as he heard it purr, "I hope you weren't the one that made me fall off the chair? 'Cause if you were, you gave me a concussion … I hope your happy with yourself…" he scolded playfully.

"What were you doing on a chair?" Ginny queried confusedly, her eyes flicking between Harry and the tabby, "and … why is that cat here? I didn't think you had one?"

Harry shook his head and answered, "I don't have one … it just showed up yesterday, and actually; I've taken quite a liking to it … and I was on a chair because I was looking through one of the ventilation holes near the roof…"

Ginny frowned in confusion as she glanced toward the holes in the walls. "Why were you looking through them in the first place?"

"Yes!" a deep voice called from the door, "I believe I would like to know the reason behind that also…"

Both Ginny and Harry jumped, swivelling around to stare at the doorway just as Dumbledore entered and took a seat by Harry's bedside, gazing at him expectantly.

Harry faltered and glanced edgily at Ginny before turning back to Dumbledore, only to see him nod his head, silently telling him to continue with Ginny there.

Sighing to himself, Harry nodded and answered, "I was looking through the hole, because this cat," Harry gestured to the cat, who seemed to be listening as well, "jumped into it after I told it a snake had been in the room…"

Ginny gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, "A *snake*! Are you alright? It didn't bite you did it?"

"Calm down Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said gently, "The snake didn't hurt him in any way. Harry," Dumbledore began, turning to face Harry, "did the snake want anything? Why was it here?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I still don't know why she was here … She just came through the hole, looked at me saying that Voldemort would be pleased and then left. I even asked her what she wanted, but all she said was that she'd gotten what she came for and slid back out through the hole…"

"Are you sure that it didn't say anything else Harry?" Dumbledore asked, fingering his chin in thought.

Harry began to nod but stopped himself as the last thing Nagini said to him floated to the front of his mind … he couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten about it.

"Yes, she did actually!"

"What did it say?"

"She … um – she told me that 'He'd come for me soon…' and then called me 'Gryffindor'"

Dumbledore looked up sharply at Harry but didn't get to say anything as Ginny finally spoke up.

"Um – Harry? Why do you call the snake 'she'? Have you met it before?" she queried innocently. Harry glanced at Dumbledore and saw the beginnings of recognition shining in his eyes, but he still turned back to Ginny and nodded his head.

"Yes Ginny, I have met the snake before. Her name is Nagini, and she belongs to Voldemort…"

As always, Ginny cringed at Voldemort's name and paled considerably from the thought of his serpent wandering the halls of Hogwarts. "You-Know-Who's snake was here!? In this room!?"

"Yes Miss Weasley," Dumbledore answered gravely, "I had been informed of her presence but I needed Harry to tell me what she'd told him while she was here…"

"Who told you she was here?" Harry asked inquisitively, "I know I didn't, and the only other thing that knew a snake was even here was the cat…" Harry halted as a different thought occurred to him, wiping the previous thought from his mind, "Um, Professor – Do you know where this cat came from? Because it just appeared here yesterday … It looks very familiar…"

Dumbledore smiled as Harry stroked the cat and nodded at his question.

"Yes Harry, I do know where the cat came from … but I'm afraid I am unable to tell you without prior consent … And it should look familiar to you, for you have met him before … some time ago now I believe, but met him none the less."

Harry merely glanced down at the tabby in mild curiosity, wondering where exactly he might have come across him in the years beforehand. "Does he have a name?"

"A name?" Dumbledore repeated, somewhat hesitantly as though he didn't expect Harry to ask him something so trivial.

Harry nodded, "Yes, a name … I'm assuming he has one, seeing as I've apparently met him before, so I'd like to know his name in case I might recognise it…"

"Or if he doesn't have one," Ginny cut in, "we could name him couldn't we?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly as he glanced at the cat, "I don't see why you couldn't give him a name? Though don't expect him to hang around all the time … this cat is somewhat of a free spirit…" he said as he stood from his seat. "Just one word of advise before I fetch Mr Weasley and Miss Granger from lunch …… Never cage that cat."

Both Harry and Ginny gave each other a curious glance as Dumbledore grinned and made to exit the room … turning to face them as Harry asked, "Why are you getting Ron and Hermione?"

"I wish both of them to be here before I get into the subject I wish to discuss with you. I shan't be long…"

Mutely, the two teens watched Dumbledore smile faintly before glancing at the cat and leaving the room.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?" Ginny asked curiously, absentmindedly stroking the cat.

Harry simply shrugged, though he had a sneaky suspicion as to the subject Dumbledore wished to address.

"Um – Harry?" Ginny began, waiting for Harry to acknowledge her before continuing. "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore about your nightmare?" She spoke in a hushed tone, as though not really wishing to bring the subject up, but allowing her curiosity to get the better of her. "It was obviously something important … so why didn't you mention it?"

Harry averted his eyes and shrugged half-heartedly, also stroking the cat, "I don't know … I just didn't want to make him worry anymore than he has to. He already has enough on his plate without me adding to it…"

Ginny eyed him intently for a few more moments, but thought the better of continuing the subject, so she reintroduced the topic of naming the cat.

"So … What name is this adorable cat worthy of? Should his name be related to his elegant looks … or his quirky personality?" she asked innocently, not catching the look of relief spreading across Harry's features.

"Well, there aren't very many original names when it comes to his looks … I mean … he *is* only a tabby cat, and names like Stripes or Silver don't really make the cut…" Harry said, matter of fact. "His personality, however … *is* something we could accentuate with his name…" Harry added slyly, causing Ginny to break out into giggles.

"All right then," Ginny laughed, "something related to his personality … how to decide, how to decide?" she muttered, cupping her head in one hand as she attempted to stare the tabby down.

"Well," Harry began thoughtfully, "He's obviously intelligent … and Dumbledore said he was somewhat of a free spirit …… He chased down a snake, so he's either brave or stupid … and being a cat, he's a natural born hunter…" Harry trailed off as could no longer think up any traits that the cat had displayed.

"And he's got an iron will," Ginny added as she broke eye contact with the tabby, who was now looking very smug.

"So, what name could justify all those traits?" Harry queried, grinning at how Ginny had lost her staring contest. "And I should probably add, that you should never attempt to stare down a cat … you will never win."

Ginny shrugged at his advise and resumed thinking up a name for the cat. They both sat in silence as they pondered on a name, and it was the instant that the door to the room was opened that Ginny suddenly yelled out, "Orion!!"

"What?" Ron asked as he walked into the room, looking rather bewildered by his sisters broad grin as she stared at the cat on Harry's lap.

"Orion," Ginny repeated as Hermione and Dumbledore stepped over the thresh-hold, looking rather pleased with herself as Harry nodded his head in agreement, grinning down at the cat.

"So you've chosen his name have you?" Dumbledore asked knowingly as he took the seat to Harry's bedside and sat down, smiling at the cat.

"When did you get a cat Harry?" Hermione inquired as she sat next to Ron on the bed.

"He's not mine," Harry clarified, "He just showed up and Professor Dumbledore told us we could name him … and it looks like we've made a decision…" he finished as he glanced at Ginny, "Everyone … say hello to Orion…"

At this, Orion promptly stood and approached Ron and Hermione, allowing them both to pat him on the head, as though he was introducing himself to them. Hermione actually picked him up and started to stroke him; her being a cat person and her decision to leave Crookshanks with her parents this year, so she probably wanted to fill the void his absence had created.

Harry however, was distracted slightly when he saw Dumbledore raise his eyebrows when Orion settled into Hermione's arms, the gaze being directed at Orion. Harry then turned his gaze to Orion in time to see him looking straight back at the Headmaster and shake his head.

Harry was then confused even more, when he saw Dumbledore start to shake his head almost imperceptibly and glance briefly at Hermione while wearing a bewildered expression. He then sighed heavily and his bore a sombre mien as he returned his gaze to the whole group.

"You are all probably wondering why I have gathered you all together here," Dumbledore began, waiting for all eyes to turn to him before continuing, "so I will answer that question now. I believe it is time for us all to come clean with each other. Harry has some information he would like to share with you Miss and Mr Weasley … He has no need to inform Miss Granger for she already knows. Also, there is something I need to tell you Harry, and I thought it best that everyone were here to know about it … although Miss Granger also knows of it. There is more I wish to tell you all … but I'm afraid it will have to wait until everyone involved is present, so you must be patient and accept what you are all about to hear for the moment…"

The tension in the room was almost tangible now … with everyone glancing nervously between each other, wondering what they're about to be told.

"Perhaps I should go first," Dumbledore suggested heavily, "Now … Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley … I must ask you to not ask any questions while I speak. I know you will find it confusing to start with, but it will become clarified when Harry has told his part…"

Ginny and Ron exchanged a brief glance before turning back to the Headmaster and nodding their understanding.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded, "Now, Harry … You will more than likely have your own questions as well … but I would like you to refrain from asking them until I am finished with my explanation…"

Mutely, Harry inclined his head and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"I already told you this Harry, but I feel I must tell you again how I feel partly responsible for the situation you are in at present … If I had taken some more time to think through my decision, you probably wouldn't be in this predicament. I had based my choices on assumptions on what you would do … however my assumptions were obviously wrong. I expected you to share this information with your friends, not hide it from them."

Harry was now staring at Dumbledore in utter confusion. Was he actually talking about him being an Animagus? How could he know though? "Um, Professor … You don't mean what I think you mean … do you?"

Dumbledore nodded at him gravely. "Yes Harry, I'm afraid so. I had Professor Snape send that book to you, knowing you would use it. It was intended for disguise and so you had an advantage if you were to fall into Voldemort's clutches again. I assumed you would tell Ron and Hermione at least … but you didn't. And if it weren't for Hank keeping certain information from me … you most likely wouldn't of attacked Sirius or Ron. Remus I'm afraid would have been unavoidable, but it was your actions toward him that let Hank figure out what was happening with you; however those details will have to be postponed until all the others are around."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes popping.

"You knew the whole time?" he asked weakly, shaking his head unconsciously, "The *whole* time! And you still let everything unravel before your very eyes! You knew and you didn't say anything!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You surprised me greatly, when you took the road you did … it was so out of character for you. Though, the reasoning behind that is clearer now than it was then…"

"OK!" Ron interrupted, holding up his hands, "Thoroughly confused here!"

"Ron! Don't interrupt!" Ginny admonished, swatting him on his shoulder, "You were told it would be confusing 'till Harry told us something …"

"No, it's quite all right Miss Weasley," Dumbledore told her with a wave of his hand, "I'm unable to say much more until Harry tells the two of you something he should have quite some time ago. I believe it should answer quite a few of the questions you had been wanting to ask of him."

Although Harry was still reeling over the news that Dumbledore had not only arranged for him to receive that book, but also how he knew why he'd been acting quite out of character; he also knew that it was time to tell Ron and Ginny what he was … seeing how Hermione already knew. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to the siblings expectant faces and blurted out, "I'm an Animagus!"

Ron and Ginny simply stared at him, shocked speechless by what he'd told them. Deciding it would probably be better for him to explain further while they were to shocked to reply, Harry continued.

"I got a book a bit before my birthday, telling me how to become an Animagus. It was anonymous. It told me how to keep the procedure a secret from the MoM and I achieved my first transformation a few days before my birthday. I used it to get to your house Ron, and how I got to Hogsmeade. I was out wandering around at night while I was at your house which is why I started to seem ill … 'cause it was from lack of sleep. I also used it a few times while I was here, at school. The big thing though, was when I used it to jump from Gryffindor Tower and land safely on the ground. I've been living in the forest since then, in my Animagus."

"And that's why you were shot," Ron spoke up in barely more than a whisper, "'cause they thought you were an animal…"

Glumly, Harry nodded, not wanting to look Ron in the eye and see the hurt he must have caused.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Ginny said, sounding as hurt by Harry's secrecy as Ron felt, "We're your best friends! You should have told us!"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I know I should have told you all … but … I didn't want too! It was the first thing I didn't want to share with anyone because of how it made me feel. I could transform and not be the famous Harry Potter everybody wants to gawk at … seeing if they can catch a glimpse of my scar and such. The only problem was when everyone started to badger me into telling them where I'd been or what I'd been doing … I didn't say anything, and everyone started to hate me for it … so I lied about it."

"Who else knows?" Ron asked abruptly, staring directly at Dumbledore, "You said that you and Snape knew, and somehow Hermione does as well … now we do. Does anyone else?"

Harry looked toward Dumbledore in anticipation, now curious as to who else might know about him.

"Sirius knows, as does Remus and Hank." he answered simply.

"Kahn does too," Harry added, seeing the way Hermione scowled at the mention of his name, "He found me while I was staying in the forest and taught me all sorts of stuff … How to hunt and track and that. I probably would have starved to death with out him…"

"Does anyone other than Harry know what he can turn into?" Ginny inquired innocently, glancing at Dumbledore swiftly before averting her eyes once more.

"I do," Hermione answered immediately, "So does Sirius and Remus … and *Kahn* probably does as well…" she added with the merest trace of a growl.

Frowning at the way Hermione had referred to Kahn, Harry knew that she was telling them all the truth. Sirius, he figured, had found out what he was when he accidentally ran into Ginny, and seeing how Remus was there, he would know as well. And Obviously Kahn knew, for he was at the Dursley's house when he'd first achieved it … though Harry had still neglected to mention his first meeting with the Feline.

"Can we see you transform Harry?" Ron asked, sounding a little excited though a bit wary at the same time; as though he was unsure how far he should go with him, considering how he could snap at almost any given moment.

"Well if you are going to show them Harry," Dumbledore said as he slowly stood, "I do not wish to be here. I have no need to know your transformed state, nor do I wish to at present. I will return shortly, so you can all have a good talk while I'm gone. Orion…" Dumbledore called as he opened the door and gave the tabby a pointed look, smiling as he leapt from Hermione's arms and exited the ward, followed by Dumbledore, leaving the four friends by themselves.

"You really want me to show you?" Harry asked tentatively, eyeing them all off sceptically as they nodded in turn.

"I wouldn't mind seeing how you look when I'm not losing years off my life from fright." Hermione said sardonically, grinning at him.

"OK," Harry replied, pushing back the covers and stepping into the center of the room, facing them. He took a deep breath and transformed before them, enjoying the startled faces of Ron and Ginny, and the calculating glances he was receiving from Hermione.

Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat as Harry rapidly changed his shape, and in an instant, now standing before them all was a magnificent looking creature … He had a shiny golden brown coat and had a marvellously stocky body; the long fur framing his face and covering his neck and chest was of a reddish-brown colour, which contrasted brilliantly with his sparkling green eyes. 

"You're a lion!" Ron exclaimed from beside her, looking somewhere between amazement and fear. As Ginny looked back toward Harry, she started to see a touch of wariness and doubt behind the confidant and proud stature he was displaying……

Harry lowered his eyes as he caught sight of the edginess lingering behind Ron's eyes when he transformed. He was beginning to regret his hasty agreement to show them what he was, until he chanced a glance at Ginny; startled slightly by the look of wonder and amazement in her eyes. She was actually smiling at him as her eyes wandered, studying how he looked in his new form.

Smiling inwardly, Harry decided to see Hermione's reaction, knowing she'd already seen him but still wanting to know what she thought; especially how the only times she'd glanced at him like this, was after he'd done something exceedingly stupid. Hesitantly, Harry turned his eyes to Hermione; once again being startled, for she bore a grin that spread from ear to ear, suppressing laughter.

Baffled slightly, Harry blinked at her and tilted his head to the side in question. Hermione laughed out loud as she saw the expression Harry was fixing her with and shook her head.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not laughing at you … I just remembered the way Sirius bolted across the hallway when he first saw you like this … I've never seen him move so fast before! Had his tail between his legs and everything!"

Hermione was so busy laughing that she didn't see the sudden sadness brimming in Harry's eyes. Glumly, he turned to face Ginny as he remembered the look of sheer terror in her eyes just before he collided with her that same morning; the vision of her laying unconscious on the floor beneath him clouding his vision.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked, bringing him back to the present. It was then that Harry noticed the look of perfect concern on Ginny's face as she studied his features. Hermione had stopped laughing and she now bore an awkward expression while Ron was looking thoroughly bewildered by all of they're behaviour. 

"Do you want to tell them?" Hermione asked in a small voice, "Or will I?"

Harry shook his head at her and she nodded, sighing heavily as she sat down on the bed again.

"Tell us what?" Ron inquired edgily, glancing between Hermione and Harry questioningly.

Harry sighed and transformed again, walking back over to his bed and sliding into it before turning his gaze to Ron and Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry began tentatively, "Do you remember the day I left at all?"

"Yes…" she answered softly, unaware of the tears that had formed in her eyes at the mention of the day.

"Do you remember anything that happened a little after breakfast that morning?"

Ginny frowned as she thought back to that time, but shook her head after a minute or two, "No actually, I don't. I only remember visiting Ron for a bit before breakfast, then heading there … but the next thing that comes to mind is lying in the hospital wing with Ron sitting beside me … that was a bit before lunch I think…"

"What has this got to do with you Harry?" Ron interrupted, confusion written all over his features.

"I was the one that put her in there in the first place!" Harry blurted out, before he lost the nerve, seeing the looks on Ron's and Ginny's faces change considerably.

"What!?" they said in unison; Ginny in bafflement and Ron in a mix of disbelief and anger.

"It was an accident!" Harry hurried on, "I only wanted to give Sirius a scare, but when I went to pounce him, Ginny stepped around the corner … and I sorta ran into her…"

"He gave you a concussion which is why you don't remember it," Hermione added quietly. Ginny simply nodded mutely, but Ron was bristling with this news.

"I can't believe you did that! And the day after you — after you nearly killed *me* no less!" 

"Now you stop right there!" Harry snarled in a deadly whisper, pointing his finger at Ron accusingly, unaware of his new demeanour toward his friend. "It was an *accident*, Ron … and contrary to what you may believe, I would *never* intentionally hurt any of you, let alone Ginny…"

"I'll let you think you believe that," Ron retorted hotly, "but I know that you've been acting strange since before the start of term. Your not yourself Harry, so how would you know what you would or wouldn't do!?"

"Ron don't — " Ginny hissed warningly.

"I know what I'd be doing if Ginny weren't here, and that wouldn't bode well for you…" Harry spat venomously, his voice gaining a steely edge to it making it sound unlike his own.

"Harry listen to yourself!" Hermione pleaded, knowing how bad the situation could become if they didn't get Harry to settle down … and that didn't look too promising with the way Ron was going, "Listen to what your saying!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying," Harry replied coolly, not removing his eyes from Ron, "and it's a pity I didn't kill him last time he started on me— "

"You don't mean that!" Ginny cried, leaping to her feet and staring at Harry in disbelief, "You weren't yourself then and your not now either! Think about what your saying!"

"Stop defending him!" Ron shouted, also leaping to his feet and rounding on his sister, "It's all you ever do, even after everything he's said and done!"

"Ron, I think you'd better leave!" Hermione cut in anxiously, standing rapidly and opening the door, gesturing with her arm for Ron to exit.

Ron cast an icy stare toward Hermione before glancing briefly at Ginny and standing, stalking toward the door; yet when Hermione stepped aside to allow him passage, the door slammed shut, not allowing either Ron or Hermione to open it.

"He's not going anywhere, unless _I_ say he is…" Harry said icily, climbing out of his bed and turning to face them, stone faced.

Ginny was backing away slowly, though couldn't go far because the wall was in the way; whereas Ron and Hermione were beginning to show their nervousness and fear.

"Open the door please Harry?" Hermione asked tremulously, trying to keep her voice steady, "Ron just wasn't thinking straight when he said all that! That's all! You know how he can get?"

Harry just grinned and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest at Hermione's negotiating. "Yes I do know how he can get," Harry nodded, "but I also know that he rarely sugar coats the point the is trying to make."

"Ok Harry," Ron spoke up, his voice wavering slightly as the memories of the last time he'd gotten on Harry's bad side came into view, "You've made your point … You're a little mad at me at the moment, so lets just take a little time to cool off before anything happens … all right?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, considering Ron's suggestion, and in that time, Ginny had walked over to him and rested a hand on his folded arm. Harry turned his eyes to her, seeing Hermione stop Ron from moving or saying anything. As he gazed at her, Harry felt as though a pressure had been lifted from his mind … where everything from a few minutes ago until now seemed a little fuzzy, but he still knew that what had transpired had actually happened. Harry tore his eyes from Ginny's and raised a hand to his head as the foggy feeling went away, shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear it faster, sitting down on his bed as he felt a little shaky.

All of a sudden, the feeling vanished completely, leaving in it's wake the memories of what he'd said to his friends when he couldn't actually remember saying them. It was as if he had no control over what he'd said while he was frustrated at them. The sound of the door unlatching and swinging open caused Harry to swivel around, coming face to face with his three friends, all in different stages of nervousness.

"I – I'm sorry!" Harry gasped, standing up and making toward them, stopping in his tracks as Ron balked at his approach. "No! I didn't mean any of it! You have to believe me! It – it was like I had no control over what I said!"

"It's ok Harry," Ginny said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm reassuringly, "It's ok. Something's been done to you … It's the only explanation as to why your acting so different…"

"It's not a side-effect of being an Animagus is it?" Ron put in meekly, obviously still nervous by what had almost happened.

"No," Hermione answered immediately, "Nothing about being Animagi alters your personality. Your Animagus is supposed to represent your personality in a sense. I mean — look at Sirius … He's been an Animagus for years, and there's nothing wrong with him…"

"I think," Harry spoke up wearily, "that we need to take this to Dumbledore … though in saying that, he probably knows a bit about it already … he does seem to know about almost everything that's going on anyway … why not this too?" he finished, a trifle spitefully.

"Well he did say he had more to tell everyone, so, maybe…" Ginny suggested gently, not wanting to see Harry get worked up again any time soon.

"In the meantime Harry," Hermione suggested tentatively, "How about you just tell us to stop, when we start to get on your nerves … OK? Don't worry, we won't hold it against you, 'cause we know why your telling us too." she finished reassuringly as Harry made to comment on that very topic.

Harry nodded begrudgingly at Hermione's suggestion, knowing it was for the better, but still not being too happy with the thought of being so abrupt with his friends. It was then that Harry noticed Ron still skulking near the doorway; watching the conversation with slight uneasiness.

"Err … Ron?" Harry called out softly, causing the two girls to also turn and look at him, "Are you all right?"

Although his red-haired friend nodded his head jerkily, Harry could tell he was still shaken by what had occurred moments beforehand. Ginny apparently was thinking along the same lines.

"Ron, you know he didn't mean what he said…" she told him soothingly, "He said himself that he couldn't control what he told us … it's almost as if he was possessed…"

"I know Ginny," Ron replied, still somewhat nervously, "I know he didn't mean it … but … it was still _him_ saying it! D'you know how creepy that feels?!"

"Yes Ron," Ginny sighed, nodding in understanding, "I was standing right here when he said it. It creeped me out too; but we'll just have to deal with it 'till we're told what's going on, or we figure it out ourselves."

"Well we won't be figuring it out for ourselves," Hermione spoke up immediately, "Dumbledore already told us that there was more to be said, and that he would be waiting for everyone to be together before he would say anything … so we'll just have to be patient."

To Harry's immense relief, Ron sighed and shut the ward door; making his way back to Harry's bed again before resuming his seat by Hermione's side; grinning at Harry, who gladly returned it.

The rest of the afternoon was whittled away while they all spoke of what was happening in classes and some of the highlights of the week … such as Ron's now infamous decking of Malfoy.

"What'd he say to make you do that!?" Harry exclaimed, chuckling as the vision played through his mind.

"That's not really important…" Hermione interjected swiftly, "What _is_ important, is the way Professor Snape has been behaving. Especially after Ron decked Malfoy…"

"Yeah!" Ginny added, cottoning on to why Hermione had skimmed over _that_ particular question, "He actually asked Ron for his side of the story! When has he ever done that? Never! And he's actually been a little bit nicer to everyone … not just the Slytherins."

Harry frowned at the statement, "Well that's a bit strange," he said, trying to find a reason why Snape would be so different all of a sudden.

"No," Hermione quipped, "What's strange, is all those little talks he's been having with Hank? I wonder what they could be about?"

It was then that Harry remembered on the night he had beaten up Ron, that Hank and Snape had gone off alone to talk about something as well, and the others seemed rather confused by that development. Maybe that question would be answered with the rest?

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "Why do you hate Kahn so much?" he said softly, not hiding the disappointment he was feeling on the matter. "He hasn't done anything to you, and he saved my life … so, why were you so harsh towards him? You'd never met him before then … when he brought me in … so…"

Harry was gazing at her, feeling confused as to what made her so biased toward him in the first place.

Hermione sighed heavily and gazed at Harry warily.

"Are you sure you want to get onto this topic with me?" she asked hesitantly, "I know what sort of topics have a tendency to set you off, and I'm not sure how you'll react to this one … plus the fact that even Remus and Professor O'Fallen couldn't convince me otherwise on the subject…"

Harry nodded, also starting to figure out what is more likely to set him off … and he was pretty sure that this talk wouldn't have such a problem.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry reassured her, "I don't think we'll have a problem … but I really want to know why you feel so threatened by him? I know how you feel about what he did to the Muggles … I call it murder as well … but I can't hold it against him if his way's prevent him from seeing it that way."

Hermione sighed and began to shake her head, but before she got to say anything, Ginny spoke up.

"I agree with Harry," she stated, earning a startled look from Hermione and a small scowl from Ron. "Both Ron and I heard what Professor Lupin told you about Kahn, and why he did what he did … and I personally have to agree with it. Yes – by our way of thinking – what he did was wrong … but by his way it was duty. I know how you feel about him Hermione, especially after what you told us you read about them … but after meeting him, I don't believe that all of it was true. I like him a lot, and I don't think he's a threat to anyone, save those that get on his bad side."

"Which you've done," Ron added, giving Hermione a pointed look.

Hermione was looking scandalized. "I have every reason to not trust that beast!"

"Could you not call him a beast please!?" Harry interjected hotly, frowning irritably.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I really can't help it! I have no idea how you can put so much faith into a vicious, bloodthirsty monster who might kill you as soon as look at you!"

"But he would never do that!" Harry retorted, "And how do you know if he's bloodthirsty or not? You've only met him the once! You couldn't have speculated what his character was like on your first meeting; so that means you've read about them somewhere … because you were harsh toward him from the first moment!"

"She has read about them," Ron put in before Hermione could say anything in her defence. "That's where Ginny and I had heard about them from. She told us some of what she'd read after we spotted him in the hospital wing on the first Friday of term."

"That's right!" Ginny exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "It was the same day Professor O'Fallen was in here after his fight with the Nundu!"

"He what!?" Harry asked flatly, not yet registering exactly what Ginny had said.

"A Nundu," Hermione repeated, "Hank had a fight with one down in the dungeons and came out of it almost unscathed! Not to mention he performed rather powerful magic without a wand in his hand."

"Wait – He didn't use a wand? What exactly did he do?" Harry questioned, now intrigued by this new information about Hank.

"He waved his hand and a sort of barrier materialized out of thin air!" Hermione explained, still in awe from the memory of the battle. "And although I didn't actually see it; I think he made the Nundu's breath vanish as well. Plus the fact that he should have _died_ when it breathed it's poison on him … but he was still fine after the fight, albeit a bit winded."

"What happened then?" Harry asked, almost excitedly.

"Not much," Hermione answered, "Dumbledore just told him he was going to go to the hospital wing to rest. After we dropped him off there, he told Professor Snape and myself to go up to his office, because he wanted to have a chat with us about …… Well that isn't important actually – But I ended up telling both Ron and Ginny about it and when we went up to the wing to visit him after dinner, we heard Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey arguing about him! Apparently he'd taken it upon himself to leave the ward, and neither of them knew where he went, so when Dumbledore left, we asked Pomfrey if we could visit him but she only told us that Hank needed rest. We were walking down the hallway after she dismissed us when we heard an almighty crash and scream from inside the ward, so naturally we turned back and looked inside to see what happened … and that was the first time we saw Kahn. He just appeared there and was looking quite worn out, but when we made our presence known, he simply waved his hand at us and he vanished! It wasn't like when he glowed like he did last time … it was more like he just faded from view…"

Harry sat back into his pillow and thought about what Hermione had told him. If he remembered correctly, the first Friday of term was the same day … or more correctly, the same night Kahn came to visit him; and just before he left later on, he did seem a little weak. Harry was racking his brain, but even after everything he'd just been told, he still couldn't figure out why Hermione didn't trust Kahn as everyone else did. Remus obviously thought of him as a kind of brother, for he'd even called him it … and Sirius liked him as well. He and Dumbledore treat each other with a mutual respect and Poppy is on good enough terms with him to get away with insulting him. Hank obviously held as much esteem for him as Remus did, and he himself knew he could trust Kahn with his life. Harry was happy though, to know that both Ginny and Ron had begun to warm up to the Feline, despite whatever it was that Hermione had told them about him.

"What exactly did you read about Feline's, Hermione?" Harry inquired, peering at her intently. "I'm not saying it was false!" he added hastily as her mien grew irate, "I just hope it will clarify the way you feel toward them for me."

Hermione seemed to study him for a moment before inclining her head and explaining to him, with a touch more detail, the same information she gave Ron and Ginny.

"The ministry doesn't want any contact with the Feline race because of their severe contrast in views and animalistic nature. The wizarding community is almost forbidden any relations with them because they're put forward as wild and savage beasts with little or no morals to life. They pose a huge threat to everyone! Muggle and magical alike! They have no respect for politics or diplomatic authority, and couldn't care less about anyone that gets in their way if they desire something; no matter how small it is. They're written as exceedingly violent creatures that will fight first and rarely asks questions later. Luckily their numbers are few, because just _one_ of them has the potential of wielding as much power – or more – as about fifty wizards. Another beings life means nothing to them unless it gains them something, however minute that gain is."

Harry was mortified by Hermione's words, but he couldn't explain why it pained him to the extent that it did. Although he now understood Hermione's initial reaction to Kahn, he still couldn't believe that any of it was true. In fact, most of it sounded the exact opposite to what he believed Kahn, and the rest of his race, were really like. Plus there was the fact that so many of the people he knew, seemed to have full trust in the Feline. True – they did seem to be quite powerful when it came to their magic … but seeing how he knew very little about the magic that had been performed, he wasn't going to make any assumptions.

"OK," Harry replied to Hermione's reasoning after a minute or two of contemplative silence, "now I know why you treated him the way you did … which I'm sure he didn't appreciate … but are you willing to trust only what you've read when you judge him? Judge them? If Feline's are as powerful and dangerous as you say they are, then why do you insist on antagonising him? If he's as vicious as you say … then why wouldn't he kill you where you stood, after you challenged him?"

Ginny and Ron both nodded their heads at Harry's query. Hermione was however, now looking quite baffled by the question and simply blinked at them all.

"I'm not sure actually," she replied after another moment or two, "probably because Dumbledore was there and he didn't want to get into a large fight; especially seeing as how he still seemed a little weak from healing you," she finished, pointing at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so. You said that they were as powerful as about fifty wizards, and Dumbledore is only one. Plus it was Remus that settled him down, after you went a tad too far with him. He was going on about Honour – which wasn't even mentioned before, when you said all that stuff about them. You mentioned nothing about their code of honour or what I've actually seen when it comes to their behaviour."

"Well I've seen nothing to prove that they even _have_ a code of honour!" Hermione retorted, crossing her arms in defiance, "The only thing that stands out about him, is the fact that he viciously murdered those Muggles! Nothing you say can change my mind about that fact; not even the cliché of 'It is their way, not ours'."

"Ok, fine," Harry began, deciding to try a different approach, "Lets say for arguments sake, that what you read about Feline's was true … would you be able to trust him if you thought he was an exception? After all; all intelligent beings have the ability to be either good or evil … maybe even somewhere in between as well … So could you believe that he was a rogue?"

Harry looked on in earnest as Hermione frowned, contemplating his words. Although he knew deep down that _all_ Felanade's where as righteous as Kahn was; he had to say something that might allow Hermione to dismiss some of what she'd read about them.

"Even if he _was_ en exception," Hermione started slowly, "I still can't trust him as implicitly as everyone else does. He is still a Feline and that fact alone should be enough of a deterrent to keep away from him at all costs."

Harry sighed dejectedly and slumped back into his pillow; glancing up as he heard Ginny speak.

"If Kahn is so despicably evil, then why would he put his own life on the line to save Harry's? We all saw the condition he arrived in, and he refused treatment until Harry was fixed. Why would he do that if all they think about are themselves?" she explained pointedly, looking at Hermione with the most serious expression Harry had ever seen on her.

Hermione threw her hands up into the air. "Look! I am not an expert on Feline behavioural patterns! Yes, I've read base information about them; but I don't know the innermost workings of their minds! The simple fact is I – don't – know! So, he's a strange one in that he put Harry before himself – It still doesn't change what he did to those Muggles, and in doing so proved his true colours."

"Well what about Remus," Harry argued, "or Sirius! Even Hank and Dumbledore. Are you going to say that they've all been brainwashed by Kahn, or been put under his spell or something? Because all of them have the utmost faith in him, _plus_ … they all adamantly agree with what he did to those Muggles."

"As I said before, I'm not an expert on the mind of an abomination," Hermione shrugged, completely ignoring the contemptuous glares she was receiving from Ron and Harry at the comment. "Maybe he did put a mind job on them. I … don't … know. For some reason or another, Sirius treats him highly – Remus treats him like family – Dumbledore treats him equally, and although I know how he feels about him; I've no idea how Hank treats him, because— "

"What?" Harry asked concernedly as Hermione stopped speaking abruptly and a far off look appeared in her eyes. "What is it?"

Harry leant forward as he saw Hermione's eyes dart around the three of them swiftly, now looking almost fearful.

"I have to go." Hermione stated abruptly; standing up so fast everyone started.

"What! – Where?" Ron asked with a mix of alarm and bewilderment.

Hermione apparently did not hear him, for all she did after his question, was turn swiftly and rush out of the room, muttering a short farewell as the door swung shut in her wake.

Ron swivelled back around to face Harry, who was also wearing a puzzled expression, and gestured toward the door. "What the hell was that!?"


	10. Shattered Suspisions

"How'm I s'posed to know!?" Harry shot back; his mind still trying to piece together what had just occurred.

"I looked like she'd had a brainwave," Ginny commented as she also focused her gaze on the doorway. "You know; like she'd just noticed something."

"Maybe she's finally realized that Kahn isn't a threat?" Ron put forward hopefully, earning exasperated glances from Harry and Ginny.

"I somehow doubt that." Ginny stated flatly.

"Well, whatever it was," Harry mused, "It must've been big."

"I'll say," Ron added after he let off a low whistle. "The last time I saw her like that was when she figured out that Rita Skeeter cow was an Animagus."

"But why would it make her so edgy?" Ginny thought out loud, frowning in question. "She looked almost frightened by something…"

"Well it's not going to do us any good just guessing about it," Harry stated bluntly, "so we might as well wait 'till she tells us what she's thought of."

Harry sighed and rested his head against the headboard as Ron and Ginny both nodded their heads. Although a part of him wanted to know what had caused Hermione to behave in such a manner; there was also a large part of him that didn't. What if it was something bad? Or something that proved he was wrong about Kahn and the Felanade race? Harry shook his head, feeling that whatever Hermione had realized, he was bound to find it difficult to believe or accept.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Ginny asked, staring at Harry, "About Kahn being a rogue?"

Instantly, Harry shook his head vigorously. "Not in an instant. I only wanted to try a different angle so Hermione might see it from a different perspective. I truly believe that I can trust Kahn with my life, and have taken a great liking to him … I only hope that you two don't think he's dangerous as well…"

"Oh no!" Ron answered, shaking his head. "I mean … yes I was a little wary of him at first … what with Hermione told us about them. But after we met him and that, I didn't see anything wrong with him. I have to admit that I was getting a bit anxious when Hermione ticked him off, and he started growling and such … but now I know why he did it. He was just getting annoyed with her."

"Yeah, she can be a bit like that, can't she," Harry laughed, shaking his head when he turned his eyes to Ginny. "What do you think of him?"

"I really like him," she answered with a grin. "I think he's really sweet; the way he looks out for you and everything. I can't see how Hermione doesn't notice the way he is with you. It's almost as if you're the most important thing in the world to him … bar none."

Harry smiled back at her happily and slipped his hand into hers subtly; just out of Ron's line of sight. "I'm glad you like him so much," he said softly, noticing how Ginny turned scarlet and looked away shyly. Harry grinned and glanced at Ron; his grin fading slightly as he saw the dark look in his eyes. Harry knew that Ron couldn't see his and Ginny's hands, so the only option was that he was upset just by the way he had _spoken_ to Ginny.

At that moment, the door opened once more, causing all three of them to look around; and subsequently, causing Harry and Ginny to let go of each other. Harry grew curious as he saw Remus, Sirius, Hank and Dumbledore step into the room, causing a small jam up.

"What was wrong with Hermione?" Remus asked innocently, glancing around the small group.

"Why do you ask?" Ron answered immediately, trying to sound as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well," Sirius began, "she just strode right by us as we came in and didn't say 'Boo', and she looked very tense about something. You didn't have an argument with her did you?"

"No, not really," Harry answered, shaking his head. "We where just having a quiet little discussion about our opposing views of Feline's, and all of a sudden she jumped up and left; like she just thought of something important."

Dumbledore studied him over his glasses, but then turned to Hank and asked, "Should we wait for Miss Granger to return?"

"No," Hank replied, sighing almost inaudibly. "We can't put this off any longer Albus … he needs to know. They can inform Miss Granger at a later time."

"Who needs to know what?" Harry asked suspiciously, though already knowing the answer.

"We were going to wait for everyone to be around to save repeating ourselves, but we cannot put it off any longer," Dumbledore said to them all, completely ignoring Harry's inquiry.

"Put what off?" Ron but in, a trifle exasperated. "What are you talking about?"

"Although I don't have all the information I desire," Hank began, somewhat cautiously, "I _do_ know some of what is happening to you Harry … and I now intend to tell you what I know…"

Harry sat forward in anticipation; eager to know why he was behaving the way he was. Harry also noticed Ron and Ginny sit up and pay the utmost attention to him as well … and Remus and Sirius looked as shocked with the news also. Hank looked around the room, checking if he had everyone's attention before looking Harry square in the eye and speaking.

"Harry, do you remember the spell Voldemort used to regain his body and strength?" Hank asked, ignoring the cringes from Ron and Ginny as he mentioned Voldemort.

Harry gave an involuntary shudder at the memory of the night, but forced himself to keep eye contact.

"Yes," he replied firmly.

Hank nodded and continued. "Well, that spell is why you feel such high amounts of rage when you feel your being pestered or badgered. Why your behaviour is sometimes very different to what it normally would be. You'll say things you don't mean, and do things you will undoubtedly regret; all because of the side effects of this spell he performed. Now … Voldemort only knew the most basic information about what this particular spell does," Hank explained. "He found the basic requirements and made the preparations to have it performed. However he didn't research it enough. The spell he performed is a very ancient spell … and in using it, he inadvertently bonded you to him. Him to you."

Harry was dumbfounded and his mouth was hanging open. He was bonded with Voldemort. He was the reason he hurt his friends, and behaved so callously earlier on.

"What do you mean by 'Bonded' Hank?" Sirius spoke up suddenly; the anxiety he was feeling by this news evident in his voice and face.

"I mean 'Bonded' Sirius," Hank replied flatly. "Harry and Voldemort are technically one being. They will share each others emotions, though Harry will feel it more … as it has been proven with his rage. Voldemort will now have something akin to a conscience, but he is powerful enough to suppress it. Ignore it. Harry however, must suffer through the hatred and anger Voldemort has inside, because he is not strong enough to overpower it. He will start to take on Voldemort's mannerisms, and even start to think with the same prejudices as time progresses."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. His breathing had become unsteady as he fought to control the panic welling up inside him. "Is there a way to get rid of it!?" he asked unsteadily; the panic he was feeling showing through in his voice.

Hank gazed at him and sighed heavily. "I don't know yet. I didn't find out everything, so I'm unable to answer that question for the moment."

"What do you mean you didn't find out everything!?" Sirius demanded loudly, edging toward Hank slightly.

"Exactly that," Hank answered calmly, looking down at an enraged Sirius. "I found out what was needed to assist Harry at present and then returned to inform Dumbledore of the situation. I will be going back soon to continue my research on the matter, but the first priority was to tell Harry his predicament and figure out how to stop him from doing anything rash again."

"Sirius – " Dumbledore cut in sharply as Sirius was about to demand something else, "– Hank has more to say about a different matter … so if you would refrain from speaking please; he can continue."

Scowling, Sirius shut his mouth again and nodded jerkily.

"Thank you," Hank said and turned back to the considerably pale trio. "Now, the other matter I have to discuss, is … I daresay … even more important than Harry's raging. It concerns the strange pains he experienced during his first week here."

"You know what happened then?" Harry asked hopefully, though not really wanting to know the answer to his query.

Hank nodded and gazed at Harry with a touch of sadness. "Yes I do. The same thing caused them actually."

Harry frowned in mild confusion. "What do you mean? The bond?"

Hank nodded again. "Yes Harry. That same spell, but a different side effect that Voldemort did not know about due to his hasty research. You will both experience each others pain and discomfort. If he feels pain, no matter how small … you will feel exactly the same thing, and vice-versa. He will feel yours also."

Harry was feeling numb, but as the shock of what Hank had said hadn't completely sunk in properly; Harry found a question.

"But if he could feel my pain, then how come nothing happened when he did the Cruciatus curse on me after the spell was performed? He should have felt it too?"

Hank shook his head.

"No Harry, he wouldn't have felt it at that point because the spell had only just been performed. It was too soon for any of the effects to have kicked in, so he felt nothing. The spell grows in potency as time goes on, but I don't know how much information there is available on the full duration, because anyone that has fallen victim to this spell … both parties … usually end up killing each other before the spell reaches it's full potency."

"And … h-how long does that take?" Harry stammered nervously.

"I don't know…" Hank replied solemnly; shoving his hands into his jean pockets and sighing heavily.

"So," Ron started, glancing between Harry and Hank edgily, "so what you're saying is that Harry, and You-Know-Who, are joined. That's all … right? He only acted different because of that?"

Hank nodded, "Yes, that's why he's been behaving so strangely … and I'm afraid you will have to get used to it, until I figure out how to fix it."

"So there's no way I can fight this?" Harry asked tremulously, staring up at Hank in desperation. "I just have to accept it … is that it? Just sit back and – and let it happen!"

"No, no Harry," Hank replied hastily, "You have to use all your strength to fight it. Resist it if you feel it taking hold … no matter how small the feeling is. You must always be cautious of your emotions while you're under the influence of this magic. The pain, I'm afraid will always plague you. There is nothing to prevent it or anything you can do to fight it … but you must hold on to your own feelings as long as possible, or you will fall prey to your aggravation more quickly."

"Is that all you've found out about this?" Remus asked, not accusingly but inquisitively. "You haven't missed anything, or forgotten something? That's it 'till you go find out more?"

Hank lapsed into deep thought; his brow furrowing as he delved into the recesses of his mind to find any piece of information he may have misplaced. "No … I don't think I have," he muttered, almost to himself before finally looking back to Remus and shaking his head firmly. "I don't think so. That's all I can remember at the moment, but I'll be sure to inform one of you if I do remember something else of use."

"That's all right," Remus stated, waving a hand dismissively. "What you have told us is a huge help in itself. At least we know most of what was going on now."

Harry was staring at Remus in mild shock. How could he be so calm about all of this? Harry felt as if he would have a meltdown from an overload in his brain. His strain must've shown on his face, for Harry next heard Sirius speaking to him … almost sounding far off and distant as he struggled to focus on him.

"Harry! Are you alright?" he said again. Harry gazed at Sirius' worried face for a moment before silently nodding his head and returning his gaze to the bed sheets.

"That has got to be the stupidest question I've ever heard," Ginny stated bluntly, eyeing off a now-very-surprised Sirius. "It's obvious he isn't alright, so why'd you even ask?"

Sirius was very taken aback by the abruptness of the statement – especially since it came from the normally soft spoken Ginny – and simply stared at her with his mouth open for a moment or two. "It – It was the first thing that came to mind…" he finally replied … rather sheepishly at that.

Seeing the crestfallen expression on his Godfather's face, Harry reached out and rested a hand on Ginny's arm. "It's OK Ginny," he said softly. "He was only worried … that's all."

Ginny glanced at her arm briefly, before raising her eyes to his. "I know that," she replied, "but you're not fine and I know it. How could you be, after hearing all that?"

They held each others gaze for a few moments as Harry marvelled at how Ginny could almost read his mind sometimes. He _wasn't_ fine, but she had seen right through it in a heartbeat.

"What was the pains Harry had during the first week?" Ron inquired suddenly, not bothering to hide the scowl on his face as he glanced at the now-very-self-conscious, Ginny and Harry.

"Hasn't Harry or Miss Granger told you yet?" Hank frowned in mild confusion.

Ron shook his head and threw another glare toward Harry, who felt rather guilty. Yet another detail he'd declined to tell anybody.

Hank sighed and began to explain to Ron and Ginny the incident he himself witnessed; and describing what Hermione had told him about the second incident in the Tower … right before Harry threw himself out the window.

"So…" Ron began a little shakily, "does that mean that You-Know-Who was skewered _and_ gutted? How could he still be alive!? And who on earth would even attempt – much less, succeed – at _doing_ it!?"

At this last statement; all the adults exchanged a wary glance but didn't answer it.

"We don't know how he survived it Ron," Hank answered, ignoring the last piece of Ron's question. "We do know that not many _humans_ have the fortitude to survive such treatment … but there are some who could."

"Does that mean Voldemort felt it when I was knocked unconscious the other week? And when I busted my hand? And the gunshot?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes," Hank nodded. "He was reported as falling unconscious three times … one of them after he was in agony over his hand. The other two times, he woke up with a whopping headache, and just recently … he was found lying on the ground in a state of near death. We've only just received news that reports after he woke, he described complete agony in his side and that he fell immediately unconscious. Not long afterwards he was gasping for breath and clutching his chest."

Harry hardy heard the last description, for his mind had zeroed in on something that didn't quite fit. Hank had just said that Voldemort felt extreme pain in his side before falling unconscious, and Harry assumed that this was the incident with the poachers … but what was bugging him, was the fact it was about an hour before he had returned to his cave, _after_ he'd been shot, before he reverted to his human form, and promptly fell unconscious on the rock slab. If Voldemort was supposed to feel all Harry's pain … then why had it only effected him for a fraction of the time he'd been afflicted?

"Hold on! What reports? How do you know all this?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at Hank in mild suspicion.

"There is no reason to suspect Hank, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore explained calmly. "He has received his information from a very reliable source."

"And what source would that be?" Sirius inquired with a hint of impatience. "Not what I think it is, I hope?"

Hank smirked at him be fore nodding his head. "I believe so." Sirius scowled and shook his head, muttering under his breath. Remus grinned.

"Is there any questions in particular that you wanted to ask, Harry?" Dumbledore said simply as he enjoyed a small chuckle from the people standing beside him.

Harry eyed him off hesitantly; also throwing glances toward everyone else … wanting to put forward the hole in the puzzle, but also not wanting to hold anyone up any longer than was necessary or adding to their troubles. As Harry's eyes rested upon Hank's, he could see that he knew there was something else on his mind. Hank contracted his eyebrows slightly in silent question, but Harry merely averted his eyes in answer; turning back to Dumbledore.

"No sir," he replied firmly, "I think everything is fine for the moment, but I'll be sure to ask if I do think of something."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well Harry. We will leave you to think about everything we've told you. Mr Weasley … Miss Weasley…" he called, "Dinner will be ready shortly, and Mr Potter requires rest. Please don't stay for much longer."

Ron and Ginny nodded as the adults filed from the room; Harry noticing Hank giving him a most curious glance as he vanished from sight.

"Well," Ron began, gulping loudly, "At least now we know what's going on."

Harry nodded his head distractedly, for he was still pondering the inconsistencies in Voldemort's condition compared to his own.

"Are we going to tell Hermione about all this?" Ginny asked as she threw a quizzical glance toward Harry, seeing his inattentiveness.

"'Course we are!" Ron answered immediately, "Why wouldn't we?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know … I just thought we could wait until she's gotten over this whole Kahn thing before we explain it to her … that's all. She's already almost a nervous wreak from all those false worries about him … and this would just add to the plate…"

"Yeah … I s'pose…" Ron sighed, placing his head in his hand. "What d'you think Harry?"

As Harry was still too deep in thought to even register anyone was speaking. He obviously didn't hear Ron's question, and when he failed to answer, Ron turned to look at him.

"Harry? Hey, Harry!"

"Huh!" Harry started; jumping as Ron tapped him on the arm. "What?"

Ron stared at him with mild indignation before repeating his question. "Do you think we should tell Hermione about this yet?"

"About what?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to stare at him and he was beginning to think he'd missed something.

"What do you mean 'What'? How about everything we were just told … does that ring a bell?" said Ginny, a mite exasperatedly.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, finally cottoning on. "Well why wouldn't we? She's as much a part of this as you two. Maybe even more so. Anyway … look what happened when _I _held stuff back! We're not about to start it again. We'll tell her because she has a right to know as much as we do." he finished firmly.

"But she's already so upset with everything else that's happened," Ginny argued. "I don't think we should tell her yet … especially since whatever it was she thought of before seemed to upset her even more…"

"But Ginny," Ron started, turning to face her. "She already saw Dumbledore and the others come into the wing! She's smart enough to figure out that they came to see us, which means she'll know they told us something."

"And she'll want to know about it." Harry added pointedly.

Ginny took on a defeated demeanour, but still resolutely nodded her head to show she would no longer push the matter. "OK … Fine. We'll tell her about it. Who's got the honours?" she added playfully; glancing between the two boys. They both looked at each other and came to a silent conclusion.

"I will," Ron answered forcefully; poking himself in the chest with his thumb. "ouch…" he mumbled, rubbing the place he'd poked himself, causing Ginny to break out into giggles.

"Oh, go on!" Ron exclaimed, grinning madly at his sister. "Mock my agony then!" 

Ginny was laughing even harder now and swatted him on the shoulder. "Stop it! Your making my sides hurt!"

"HA!! You started it, now I'll finish it!!

Harry was watching the playful banter contently. As he gazed at the siblings; Harry had to fight back a desperate yearning that rose in his chest, and wondered what it would be like, to have brothers and sisters of his own. He would've been happy with just one.

A look of sadness spread across Harry's face as Ron began to tickle Ginny; hearing her begging for him to stop in between bouts of shrill laughter. He desperately wanted a family of his own … but the closest thing he had was Sirius, and he was on the run; unable to spend the time he wanted with him. Not that Harry didn't like Sirius … quite the contrary, but it wasn't the same as having a blood relative to confide in. Harry knew that the Dursleys' were his only blood relatives, but he really didn't count them as real family … after all, they loathe his very presence.

"Well, I see you're enjoying yourselves!" a voice interrupted.

Ginny and Ron stopped their mini wrestling match and turned to face whoever spoke; coming face to face with Madame Pomfrey, giving them a stern, but friendly glare. "Now I know that laughter can be the best medicine … but this is getting ridiculous!"

"Sorry Ma'am," Ron apologized hurriedly, as he and Ginny disentangled themselves from each other. "We didn't mean to be so loud."

Poppy merely nodded in acceptance. "That's quite all right Mr Weasley, but it is almost time for dinner and Mr Potter requires rest," she said pointedly, arching an eyebrow to emphasize her statement.

Harry saw Ron and Ginny's faces fall and hastily spoke up. "It's OK guy's," he assured them. "You can still see me tomorrow … can't they?" Harry added hopefully, peering up at Poppy.

"So long as you get a decent amount of rest tonight!" she answered firmly, though grinning.

Both Ron and Ginny smiled and bid farewell, thanking Poppy for allowing them to stay as they exited.

Poppy shut the door behind them before turning her gaze back to Harry, looking most serious.

Frowning quizzically, Harry asked, "What is it?"

Poppy heaved a heavy sigh and her expression changed to one of sadness and pity. "Dumbledore told me about the Bond," she stated quietly; meeting his gaze.

"Well," Harry snapped, with a touch of irritation and exasperation in his voice, "at least you won't have as many questions if I end up in here again…" he huffed; crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

Poppy looked away and nodded her head. "OK … I'll just go get you some food," she said quietly before opening the door and vanishing from his sight.

After a moment or two, Harry groaned inwardly and knocked his head against the headboard; as he knew he'd hurt the matrons feelings. She was obviously only going to try and console him, but he'd snapped at her in response to her concern. Cursing himself, Harry decided to apologize when she came back in; hoping that, since she'd been told of the Bond, she'd understand his harshness.

After a few minutes, Madame Pomfrey entered the room again, holding a tray of food for him.

"I'm really sorry Madame Pomfrey!" Harry exclaimed as she handed the tray to him. "I didn't mean to sound like that! It's just…"

"It's all right Harry," Poppy interrupted, holding up a hand and giving Harry a warm smile. "I know you didn't mean it that way. Quite understandable."

Harry bit his lip but still nodded and picked up his knife and fork.

"Just leave the tray on the table when you're done," Poppy said as she made for the door.

"OK … And I _really_ am sorry — "

"Harry!" Poppy smiled, opening the door. "Forget it. OK?"

Harry allowed a small grin to flash across his features and nodded. Poppy grinned back at him and left him to his meal.

***

Monday and Tuesday came and went without any major incidents occurring. Ron and Ginny visited Harry during all their breaks, speaking of the days classes, and Hermione usually came during lunch and after dinner. No matter how many times Harry asked her; Hermione refused to divulge any information about what had startled her so profoundly during the Sunday afternoon.

"I don't know enough yet," she would tell them irritably. "I'll tell you when I do! So stop asking me!"

On the Tuesday morning, Madame Pomfrey declared Harry perfectly healthy again, so he was no longer confined to bed. Not that this was a huge improvement, for he was still in hiding from the rest of the school. Ron had snuck some of his clothes down from the tower, along with some of his books and school materials so he could get started on catching up with what he'd missed while he was gone. Ron and Hermione brandished their notes for him to copy from the past week, and notes on what they'd covered that day, when they visited him just after dinner.

"Wow, I am behind aren't I?" Harry whistled softly as his friends placed another small pile of parchment on top of the others that were piling up on the table next to him.

"Bloody oath you are!" Ron exclaimed as he took a seat next to Harry on the bed; eyeing off the small tower of notes warily, shaking his head. "Who knew we did so much in a week?"

"Well, we _do_ have O.W.L's at the end of the year," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "So it's only natural that we have a higher workload."

"Have you found out anything new in the library?" Ron asked nonchalantly, earning a severe glare from Hermione in response. Ron was as curious to know the information as Harry was.

"NO! How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Until you give me an answer about what you're trying to find!" Ron snapped back. 

Hermione simply scowled at him and crossed her arms. "Well you're wasting your breath…" she growled menacingly.

At that moment, a small distraction was caused when Ginny rushed into the small room; out of breath and looking somewhere between ecstatic and terrified.

"Hey Ginny," Harry greeted, frowning at her in mild concern. "What's the matter?"

Ginny wrung her hands as her eyes darted around everyone. "Draco Malfoy was just admitted to the ward!" she gasped; her eyes wide with worry, yet her mouth was starting to twitch into a grin.

Hermione didn't see the funny side to the situation. "Did he see you come down here?" she asked in a lower voice than normal, laced in worry.

Ginny hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "No … I don't think he did. He was looking the other way when I slipped down the corridor."

"Why's he here?" Ron questioned, not bothering to hide the smile lighting up his face at the news. "Did he finally get his comeuppance for everything he's been saying about us?"

"Ron how can you think about that?" Hermione whispered loudly, as if Malfoy would hear her if she didn't. "Don't you realize that we won't be able to come and see Harry while he's here! As it is, we're going to have a hard time leaving tonight if he's still here, because he'll see us coming out of the hallway! Then he'll probably go poking around to see what we were doing back here, and he'll find Harry!"

Ron's face fell. "I didn't think about that," he murmured; his mien now worried. "But, Madame Pomfrey knows we're down here, so she'll figure something out, won't she?"

"I hope so …" Hermione sighed, shaking her head as Ginny silently closed the door and settled herself down in the chair.

"What exactly happened Ginny?" Harry asked curiously; truly hoping Malfoy had gotten his just-desserts.

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied quietly, shrugging. "Apparently he just fell down the Marble Staircase for no real apparent reason."

Ron looked sceptical. "What … he just tripped over his own feet?"

"It's not impossible you know, Ron," Ginny explained slowly, as though Ron were only a five year old. "It's otherwise known as 'clumsiness'."

Harry had to hide a smile at Ginny's treatment of her brother; knowing she was only having a go at him … but he was surprised when Ron didn't see the funny side to it.

Ron scowled heavily at her, making Ginny's playful grin disappear.

"Don't talk to me as if my age were my I.Q." Ron grumbled. "And all I was saying is that I don't think he tripped over his own feet by accident…"

"Are you suggesting he did it on _purpose_!" Hermione gasped, "Just so he could get into the ward?"

Ron shrugged before he turned back to Ginny … who was no longer in a very good mood. "What was his condition when he was brought in?"

Ginny, who was looking sulkily at the floor after Ron got up her, lifted her gaze for an instant before dropping it again. "Not bad…" was all she said, shuffling her feet on the floor gloomily.

Ron sighed loudly in frustration. "Elaborate a little why don't you?"

Harry saw Ginny's eyes flash in an instant of anger towards her brother, but it diminished almost as quickly as it appeared.

"I don't know…" she muttered, still keeping her head down, "He didn't seem all that bad when it came to injuries … but he was whining about his arm and ankle as he came in…"

"That wouldn't warrant an overnight stay would it?" Hermione asked, directed more toward Harry then the others, seeing how he'd been in the wing more often and would probably know what the matron would deem worthy of so much attention.

"Probably not," Harry answered, shaking his head. "If anything _is _wrong with him – which I doubt – then it's probably only a sprain of some sort. She's got an ointment for sprains, and it doesn't take long for it to work … so I doubt he'll be in here for the night."

"But knowing Malfoy," Ron put in sullenly, "He'll probably milk it for all it's worth … so he _could _be staying for the night…"

They all nodded in private agreement at Ron's statement … praying that he was wrong. They began to hear soft talking, echoing down to them from the quiet ward. It sounded as though Poppy and Malfoy were discussing something. They listened intently as they heard the small _click, click _of Poppy's shoes against the stone, which meant she'd gone into her office to collect the ointment Harry had spoken of. They all listened intently during the following silence, and their hearts caught in their throats as they heard the door to the back hallway click open.

They all looked at each other, panic stricken and wide eyed. Ginny crept over to the window that viewed the hall, and peered through a gap in the curtain; turning around almost instantly showing her pasty white face, now etched with a look of terror.

"It's Malfoy!" she breathed in a squeaky whisper.

All their eyes wandered to Harry, who was now frantically searching for anywhere to hide. His eyes darted around the tiny room, but nowhere could Harry spot an area he could hide. They all froze as they heard Malfoy's soft footsteps approaching the door; no one even daring to breathe as they saw the doorknob begin to turn.

Ginny was backing away, her hands over her mouth; Hermione looked petrified, and Ron was clenching his fists, preparing to do almost anything if it was Malfoy's face that appeared. Harry however, was not paying attention to anything in front of him, for as he stared at the door, he caught a reflection on the inner-side of his glasses. Something had glowed briefly in the ventilation hole in the wall behind him.

Just as they heard the handle turn to it's fullest, Harry whirled around in time to see Orion, the tabby cat, leap from the hole above them. Harry gasped in surprise, causing the others to turn and also see the cat. Suddenly, the air around them seemed to change … their vision growing a touch blurry before it righted itself at almost the exact moment the door to Harry's room swung open … revealing a triumphant looking Malfoy.

Everyone let out a collective gasp or yelp … but the strange thing was, Malfoy's gleeful sneer had been replaced by a look of utter disappointment and surprise. Harry was shocked beyond words as Malfoy ventured into the room; his eyes scouring every inch of it, and not once did he react to the four other people standing dumbfounded before him. Malfoy walked around the room … the appropriate people moving aside if he got too near them … and turned back to face the door looking very perplexed. He scratched his head and made for the door again, but before he got there, another figure rushed into the room. Malfoy went rigid and his mouth dropped to the floor.

Madame Pomfrey was standing before them all, looking angrier than any of them had seen her before. Her eyes flashed menacingly as she stared down Malfoy before flicking about the room; confusion showing through her rage.

"Just what do you think you are doing … Mr Malfoy?" she hissed menacingly.

Malfoy seemed at a loss for words. "I … um … I was only…"

"What?" Poppy spat. "Nosing about? Well Mr Malfoy, as you can see … this room is clearly unoccupied, so if you would come with me, I will arrange your well deserved punishment."

Malfoy looked around the room again before slouching his shoulders and leaving the room. Poppy stepped aside as he walked through the door, and took the opportunity to throw a very bewildered glace around the crowded room, before turning away and closing the door behind her.

Everyone was so shocked by what had just transpired, that none of them moved or made a sound as the pairs footsteps grew fainter; the hallway door slamming shut followed by the click of a lock.

Slowly, they all turned to stare at one another … wide eyed and open mouthed. Suddenly the air seemed to change again; their vision once again growing a touch cloudy, before returning to normal almost immediately.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron muttered, almost mechanically for he was still clearly shocked by the prior events.

Harry shook his head, vaguely registering the two girls doing the same thing. How on earth could Malfoy not have seen any of them? Even Madame Pomfrey said the room was empty, when it was clearly anything but?

"He walked right by us…" Ginny whispered, her mien confused. "How did he even know someone was down here? He looked like he was expecting you to be here!" she hissed worriedly, glancing at Harry.

"Don't look at me!" Harry whispered loudly, shaking his head and gesturing to himself. "I don't know how he knew I was down here!"

"Well he had to find out somehow!"

"Guys!!" Hermione cut in. "You're forgetting who his father is…"

Harry frowned in mild puzzlement. "What has Lucius got to do with this?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him pointedly. "He's a Deatheater … remember? He probably told Draco about what was going on and had him keep a lookout. Though it still doesn't explain how he knew you were _here_" she finished, frowning as she tried to think clearly.

"Yes it does…" Harry sighed; a light going off in his head. "Voldemort knows I'm alive … and where I am. Lucius probably told Draco all the details; trying to expose me, 'cause he knows I'd be hiding."

"How would You Know Who know where you are?" Hermione asked in puzzlement. "Or you're alive, for that matter…?"

Harry sighed and settled down on his bed before relaying the information Hank had told himself, Ron and Ginny about the Bond that connected Voldemort with himself. Hermione sat with wide eyes … paling in colour as Harry continued. After he finished with the Bond, he retold her his meeting with Nagini … which was news to Ron as well.

"So you see," Harry finished logically, "he knew I was still alive, for he could still feel my pain, and Nagini would have told him my location. Apparently, that was the only reason she was sent here … to keep an eye out for me…"

Hermione was looking rather ill at all the news, however she suddenly glanced at Harry sharply and narrowed her eyes a trifle. "How is it that Professor O'Fallen knew about all this?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently he'd done extensive research on it, and there's still more too it than what he told us…"

"And…" Ron added, looking rather suspicious again, "Dumbledore says he got the info on You Know Who, from a – get this – 'reliable source' … yeah right…" he snorted.

"It can't be that bad if Sirius knows them…" Ginny quipped, scowling irritably at her brother at his manner toward Hank.

Harry also noticed Ron's brusque manner toward the CoMC teacher, and was curious to know what spurned it.

"Don't tell me that you two (Harry gestured to both Ron and Hermione) don't trust him?"

"Oh no!" Ron answered immediately, shaking his head. "I trust him; I just don't trust where he's getting his information from…"

Hermione looked away, however, when Harry turned his gaze to her, looking for an answer. "Hermione?"

She simply shook her head. "I can't answer that until I find out more…"

"Wait a minute…" Harry frowned. "You're not researching _Hank _in the library are you? He's just a wizard! Why would there be anything on him in the library?"

Hermione bristled. "I told you I won't answer that until I find out more!"

Harry opened his mouth to make a heated retort; however he halted when he heard a loud miaow from his feet. Looking down, he saw Orion, staring up at him, flicking his tail lazily.

"I forgot he was here!" Ginny said, as Harry lifted the cat and rested him beside him on the bed; scratching him behind the ears.

"How exactly _did _he get here?" Ron asked confusedly.

Harry pointed at the ventilation hole. "Through the same hole Nagini used."

"But how'd he know it was there?" Hermione put forward, in the same tone as Ron.

"Because he followed Nagini into it a while after she left."

Hermione looked sceptical. "Since when do cats chase snakes?"

Harry grinned as Orion began to purr and glanced up at Hermione. "Well it's not exactly unheard of…" Harry stated matter-of-factly. "I remember a cat that Mrs Figg – an old neighbour – used to own. He was know over the neighbourhood as a snake killer." Harry looked down at Orion again … feeling his brow furrow in thought. He stared at the tabby, studying it's markings; gasping when he finally noticed the familiar white streak that ran down his back. "Oh … My … God!"

"What?" Hermione asked; mild concern lacing her voice. "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry however wasn't listening. He was staring intently at the cat, trying to discern if his suspicions were correct. Harry grasped Orion around the belly and held him out in front of him, staring at his face. "It _is _you!" he gasped, hearing the cat begin to purr again, as if in confirmation.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, "What are you talking about?"

Harry grinned in a bemused fashion, but still turned to face his friends as he placed Orion back on the bed. "You know that snake killer I mentioned just before?" Harry asked, looking up to see them all nod. "Well … this is him…" Harry pointed to the cat and grinned as the trio's jaws dropped.

"H-how can that be your neighbour's cat?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice. Harry shrugged.

"I have no idea. I don't know how he got here, but it's definitely him. I remember this really pale streak down his back…" he explained, running his finger down the said location.

"Well, if he already has an owner, than he must have a name?" Ginny wondered allowed.

Harry nodded and suppressed the laughter that was threatening to escape him at the memory of this cats name.

"What?" Ron asked, a grin starting to spread on his face. "What's his name?"

Harry cleared his throat and waved a hand, encompassing the cat, and announced: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Allow me to introduce to you … 'Mr Tinkle'!"

Ron broke out into laughter and Ginny was giggling profusely. Hermione snorted and shook her head, but Harry was simply grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep!" he said laughingly, "This cat, is probably the only one that Mrs Figg owned, that wasn't really hers."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, still grinning.

"Well, this one was a stray that she just took in. She used to tell me all about every cat she'd had, and she said that she'd had this one hanging around for quite a number of years … usually with on-again, off-again home-staying. He would come and go as he pleased, but she still declared him 'Hers'. Actually, if memory serves me correctly," Harry grinned, raising an eyebrow, "Mr Tinkle is the cat she tripped over which caused her to break her leg, just on Dudley's birthday, before I knew about Hogwarts…"

"It's strange that he's ended up here, isn't it?" Hermione stated with astute curiosity.

Harry nodded, but it was Ginny that next spoke.

"Actually, Dumbledore told you that you knew this cat," she informed them. "Remember? When he first showed up? He told you you'd met him a long time ago. He _knew _that this cat used to be hers!"

Yet again, Harry was profoundly confused by the information Ginny had put forward. Any further thought on the matter however, was halted as the lock to the back hallway was clearly heard unlocking.

Immediately, Ginny repeated the action she took when Malfoy had snuck down it, and peered through the curtain. Everyone held they're breath until Ginny turned back around smiling with relief.

"It's Madame Pomfrey…" she breathed, returning to the chair as the door was opened.

The expression on Poppy's face was one of astute rage, and severe confusion.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey!" Harry greeted her brightly, grinning as if nothing had happened.

Poppy rolled her eyes and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She glanced at everyone searchingly and her eyes lingered on Mr Tinkle for a moment before she returned her gaze to the four students.

"All right everyone," she started sternly, but with a touch of archness in her voice. "A multitude of questions have just dived into my brain … but for simplicities sake, I shall only be asking one…" She glanced around the room again to make sure they were all listening before presenting her query.

"HOW … did Mr Malfoy know … that a certain someone was staying in this room…?" She eyed Harry pointedly but quickly turned her gaze to the others.

"Well…" Hermione began tentatively, "we think we've figured that out already … but the most important thing to do at the moment would be telling Dumbledore that Malfoy knows about this!" she finished urgently.

Poppy raised an eyebrow at Hermione's determined evasion of her question; but still nodded in answer. "Quite right, he does," she muttered distractedly. "I was going to ask another question, but it was answered almost as soon as I walked in … so … you'll all stay here while I inform the headmaster of the new development; and I'll be locking the doors as well … just to be on the safe side."

Everyone nodded and Poppy turned around, vacating the premises; locking all the doors as she went.

"I hope that'll keep Malfoy out!" Ginny said anxiously.

"If he's still in the ward…?" Ron added. "I doubt Madame Pomfrey would keep him in here after he pulled that stunt…"

"Well I hope he gets the punishment of his life!" Hermione spat contemptuously. "Madame Pomfrey certainly didn't look too impressed with him snooping around … particularly in an area of the ward where he's technically not allowed to be."

"I still want to know how he couldn't see us!" Ginny put in inquisitively.

Ron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Um … did anyone else's vision go a little cloudy? Right before Malfoy opened the door?"

They all nodded.

"Well, maybe that's why … 'cause even Madame Pomfrey couldn't see us, when she came in."

Hermione leant forward slightly. "You're saying that a _spell _was cast on the room? Kind of like a shroud of some sort? Making us all invisible?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, why not?"

"Well for starters, no one here performed a spell; and even if someone else did – how would they've know to do it? No one knew Malfoy headed down here."

Ron sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "Well it was just a thought…" he muttered dispiritedly.

"Well let's think from a different view," Harry put in hastily. "Who else, other than Madame Pomfrey and Ginny, knew Malfoy was here? Ginny," Harry turned to her, "Did you see if Malfoy was brought here by anyone? Or if anyone significant was following him when he came?"

"Sure," Ginny nodded. "Hank escorted him up here. Apparently, he met him at the bottom of the stairs," she smirked.

"He landed at Hanks feet!" Ron laughed. "How humbling; especially since Malfoy's always making fun of him."

"So … Professor O'Fallen was the _only _other person you saw with Malfoy, when he came in?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Hold on!" Harry cut in before Ginny could answer. "Don't tell me…" he continued sardonically. "You think _Hank _did that spell …. How? He wasn't even around to know when to cast it!"

"But he _was _the only other logical option around at that time!" Hermione retorted. "So unless you're suggesting that the _cat _did it; there's no one else to choose from!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry countered, glancing down at Mr Tinkle. "It's just that, I don't understand _why _you always think the worst of him? So he did some magic without a wand – Big deal – and there _are _ways to make yourself immune to poisons for a short amount of time…" Harry paused for a moment, almost daring Hermione to come up with a valid argument.

"But he performed _powerful _magic, without a wand. That isn't normal and you know it!" she argued. "It wouldn't be the first time someone has pretended to be your friend, only to betray you later on! Think of what happened with Moody!"

Harry flinched but Hermione didn't notice and kept going.

"You thought you could trust him … and look at what happened … and he didn't even arouse _any _suspicion toward himself! O'Fallen has!"

"Well what about the way he is with Sirius and Remus?" Harry shot back. "They all seem like they were good friends! Dumbledore's the same way with him!"

"Dumbledore also thought that Moody was the real Moody … but he was wrong. He makes mistakes Harry, just like any other human being."

Harry didn't know why he was so adamantly refusing to believe in Hanks obviously shady behaviour, but he just couldn't do it. He _knew _that he was just as trustworthy as Sirius and Remus, and was beginning to get annoyed with Hermione's persistence on the matter.

"I know that Dumbledore is only human, Hermione," Harry replied coolly, "but, don't you think that after last year, he'd make _sure_… that Hank was who he said he is? He wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

Hermione sighed. "No Harry, he wouldn't make that kind of mistake twice. What I'm trying to tell you, is that if I'm right about O'Fallen, he's going to be as cunning as Moody was. If I'm wrong about him, than I'll drop the subject; but if I'm right, he's extremely dangerous."

"I can already tell you that you're wrong about him…" Harry answered hotly, scratching Mr Tinkle behind the ears as he nuzzled against his arm, purring loudly. "He's not here to hurt me."

"But last year — "

"I know what happened last year Hermione, and it's something that I don't want to think about!!" Harry shot at her harshly, scowling and raising his voice significantly. Hermione immediately fell silent and dropped her gaze, biting her lip in an attempt to keep it from trembling.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry's expression became softer as regret rushed through him. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but it just came out that way. Privately, Harry cursed himself for not ending the discussion earlier, when he felt his nerves getting frayed; but it was too late for that now. Sighing softly, Harry stood and approached Hermione cautiously; not knowing how she might react to him.

"Hermione," he said softly as he stopped just in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout … I – I should have stopped the conversation earlier …"

Harry stopped as Hermione looked up at him; her eyes sparkling with suppressed tears in the torchlight.

"It's OK Harry, I understand," she replied meekly, wiping at her eyes. "I should have known better than to push the subject …"

Harry smiled, relieved that she wasn't going to hold it against him. "Thanks."

"Let's look on the bright side," Ron spoke up suddenly. "At least we know another subject we shouldn't bring up."

"Well," Hermione began, "let's just say I won't be bringing it up again until I've found my answer … good or bad."

"I can live with that…" Harry replied, grinning down at her.

Everyone jumped at that moment, for they heard the main ward doors click open; signifying Poppy's return. Apparently she'd brought someone back with her, for they could hear more than one pair of footsteps making their way down toward their location.

Harry and Hermione both returned and sat on the bed near Ron, as the door to the hallway was heard unlocking. The footsteps came closer and finally the door to the room was unlatched, a moment passing before it was opened fully, revealing Madame Pomfrey and her companion.

"How is everyone?" Hank grinned. "Not to worry, Poppy told all of us what happened earlier on, with our Mr Malfoy … but everything's been sorted out now."

"How?" Harry asked after a few moments silence. "He knows I'm supposed to be down here, and will probably try to expose me again."

"Well Dumbledore's figured out how to reintroduce you to the rest of the school," Hank replied.

"I've heard all this already," Poppy stated briskly. "I'll let you do all the explaining now."

Hank stepped aside as she passed; entering the room and closing the door after she'd locked the hall door again.

"How's he gonna do it?" Ron asked as soon as Hank took a seat on the floor, leaning back against the door.

"He's going to announce your return at breakfast, tomorrow morning."

"What?" Hermione asked, frowning in confusion. "How? He's not going to just blurt it out is he?"

Hank grinned. "Of course not. The story is going to go like this: You, Harry, were discovered in the grounds later on tonight. A note was attached to you. The note explains what Voldemort has managed to do to you, while you were with him these past days; thereby explaining your strange behaviour and the pain you will eventually feel. Your death was forged. Hermione's memory was altered to make everyone believe you killed yourself, when you were kidnapped. Not to worry," he added as he saw Harry open his mouth in question, "He will ask the student's to not badger you about what happened while you were with Voldemort … he'll only tell the school the most basic information."

"What about the Bond?" Ginny cut in. "Is he going to tell anyone about that?"

Hank shook his head, "No … not in the way you think anyway. No, he'll only tell the school that, because of what was done to you, while in Voldemort's hands; that your temper will be riding higher than it normally would … so he _will _be telling everyone to try not to provoke you. When it comes to the pain aspect, he will only be telling them - that whatever was done to you, will also cause random and unexpected attacks of pain … varying in severity."

"But that story won't really matter when it comes to Malfoy, because he'll know it's not true!" Harry explained. "I was never with Voldemort!"

"That's true," Hank nodded, "but now he won't be able to expose you. You'll be back, among the students, and the reason for why you were gone will have been explained."

Harry sighed, grateful that Dumbledore had been able to get him back into the school, but worried about how Malfoy will use his knowledge about the situation to his advantage.

"So…" Ron began hesitantly, "does that mean that Harry will be at breakfast tomorrow?"

"No, no not breakfast," Hank explained. "Dumbledore will be _announcing _this at breakfast yes … but Harry won't be there because he's still supposedly recovering from his little adventure in the hospital wing. He should be accompanying you all to dinner tomorrow night."

"Who will the note supposedly be from?" Hermione asked, a trifle stiffly.

Hank surveyed her thoughtfully before replying, "His anonymous rescuer."

"You _do _know that the Deatheaters at the MoM will want to investigate this," Hermione pointed out anxiously. "They'll know it's not true when they here about it, and they'll want to talk to Harry, maybe even Dumbledore as well."

"Most likely," Hank answered calmly. "But we can deal with that problem when the need arises."

Hermione simply scowled slightly, but nodded none the less.

At that moment, everyone was startled by particles of light forming near the center of the room; rapidly becoming the all too familiar form of Kahn. The glow vanished and he grinned toothily at them … his grin getting minutely wider as he spotted Hermione's thunderstruck expression.

Hank got to his feet and gave a small bow, which Kahn returned. Harry, sensing that it was polite, mimicked Hanks example and gave the Feline a small bow; to which he grinned even wider and returned the gesture.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Hank asked kindly, as Kahn moved toward them; hunching slightly as his head was very near the roof.

"I have news of the Final Ceremony," he rumbled, his expression now one of acute seriousness.

Hanks face fell. "When is it planned?" he asked in a strained voice.

Harry saw Kahns eyes flick toward him for an instant before returning to Hank. "Around midday tomorrow."

Hanks eyes reflected the concern on Kahns face as he turned to face Harry.

"What's going on?" Harry asked edgily, glancing between Kahn and Hank. "What's the Final Ceremony?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment Harry," Kahn rumbled soothingly.

"It's what will happen _during _it, that will concern you," Hank added heavily.

Harry was beginning to get nervous. "What happens during it?"

Hank and Kahn glanced at each other briefly. "Let's just say," Hank explained slowly, "that, at around lunchtime tomorrow … it would be a good thing if you prepared yourself for a dose of Voldemort's pain."

"What!?" everyone exclaimed in unison. "What will it feel like?" Harry asked, hearing his voice waver at the thought.

Kahn and Hank exchanged another brief glance, before they both took a seat on the floor. Hank where he was by the door, and Kahn by Harry's side.

"Well," Kahn began, thinking about how to describe it, "At first, you will feel as though your feet are on fire … after that, a white hot poker, being run down and across your chest and stomach…" he paused only briefly as he looked up into Harry's green eyes. "And the last procedure, will be branding. A symbol will be scorched into the Slytherins left shoulder blade in the old fashioned manner of heating the metal brand and holding it to the flesh."

Harry felt sick. He looked away from Kahn and saw that both Hermione and Ginny were holding a hand over their mouths, and Ron was as white as a sheet, as well as looking a touch nauseated. Harry's eyes came to a rest on Hank, and was surprised to find him looking, not concerned for him, but on edge about the news Kahn had given him. This caused Harry to wonder what on earth the procedure he was going to have to suffer through, was actually about? Kahn had called it the Final Ceremony. Could that mean that the two other experiences where just the forerunners to this one?

Harry was distracted at this point though, as Kahn got too his feet.

"I wish you the best tomorrow Harry," he said sincerely. "I hope to visit you again soon with friendlier news … but I'm afraid that I must leave now, and inform Dumbledore of this news."

Harry managed a tight smile and nodded his thanks to him. "It was nice seeing you again."

He smiled toothily at him, then nodded politely to Hank, who returned it, before Orbing out of the room.

Harry sighed heavily and repositioned Mr Tinkle on his lap, glancing at Hank worriedly as he did so. Reading his expression, Hank smiled and stood up.

"Not to worry Harry," he assured him. "We'll make sure that someone is here with you when the time comes." Harry merely nodded.

"Tomorrow, I'll help get the rest of your things back up to your room," said Hank, gesturing to the number of effects in the room that had been brought down during the last two days. "In the meantime, you should try and catch up as much as you can with your schoolwork." Hank waited for Harry to confirm he heard, before smiling at him and opening the door.

"Hang on!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, glancing at Hank. "How are you gonna get out? Madame Pomfrey locked the door!"

Hank simply arched an eyebrow and pulled his wand from the belt on his jeans, twiddling it in his fingers. "It's called an unlocking charm, Mr Weasley…"

Ron's ears turned red and he looked away.

"You set yourself up for that one!" Ginny laughed, causing Ron's ears to turn crimson. 

Hank chuckled and shook his head. "My, my … Mr Weasley certainly gets embarrassed very easily, doesn't he? (Ginny nodded.) I'll have to remember that come April Fools…" he grinned evilly as Ron lifted his head sharply; a look of horror on his face.

"You _wouldn't!_"

"Of course he wouldn't!" Hermione stated confidently; though her demeanour change to doubt once she looked at the expression on Hanks face at her words.

"I'll take that as a challenge!" Hank grinned and began to laugh loudly at the crestfallen attitudes that Hermione and Ron were displaying.

"Oh, lighten up guys!" Harry admonished playfully, grinning broadly. "He can't possibly be worse than Fred and George! Can you?" he added, raising his eyebrows at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" Hank grinned. "OK now … back to business! Harry, you should finish up your notes, and you three can help him. Don't worry, I won't say a word!" he finished, holding a hand over his heart and laughing lightly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked as Hank stepped out the door.

"That's the plan," he answered. "Goodnight, and don't stay up all night! There is curfew for a reason you know…"

They all waved as he shut the door and started assigning notes for people to copy down. Harry was on the floor; Mr Tinkle on his lap; Ginny was still on the chair, and Ron and Hermione had taken up the bed. A couple of minutes later, Hermione suddenly looked up from her pile, and tilted her head as though she was listening for something.

"What's up?" Ron asked, glancing up from his pile of parchment briefly.

"Um … did any of you, by chance, hear O'Fallen leaving the hallway?"

They all looked up from their work, only then realizing that they never heard the hallway door open, close, lock or anything that would suggest someone had walked through it.

"No … actually?" Harry answered, frowning in mild confusion and concern. He put his quill down and gently ushered Mr Tinkle from his lap, as he stood and made his way to the door. Hesitantly, Harry placed his ear to the door, hoping not to hear anything out of the ordinary, and wrapped his hand around the handle. Upon confirming that there was nothing beyond the door, Harry glanced briefly at his friends before turning the handle and pulling the door open.

Harry stepped into the hall and threw glances in both directions. The hall was completely empty.

"Is he out there Harry?" came Ron's voice. Harry didn't answer and turned toward the door that lead to the main ward. Tentatively, he reached out his hand and grasped the handle, turning it to it's fullest and pulling, only to find it wouldn't budge. It was still locked. Shaking his head, Harry returned to his room and shut the door, meeting his friends bemused expressions.

"There's no one out there," he told them flatly.

"But he can't've vanished!" Hermione put forward disbelievingly. "Oh! Hold on! He's done it before!"

Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking as confused by this statement as he was. "Done what before?"

"Vanished of course!" she answered exasperatedly. "When Dumbledore spoke to the adults in his office the day you left, Harry. Hank and he had a disagreement of sorts and O'Fallen left the room. When Remus opened the door, only a second or two later, he'd gone … disappeared."

"But how would he do that? You keep telling us that you can't apperate in the Hogwarts grounds," Ron stated pointedly.

Hermione shook her head. "You can't … but that Feline can teleport in here without any problems, can't it? Now that my first theory about O'Fallen has been blown out of the water, this is the only thing about him that seems suspicious at the moment…"

"Wait," Harry cut in. "What theory has been blown out the water?"

Hermione sighed. "Well … My original theory was that O'Fallen was just a human transformation of Kahn … that he was the same Feline because we'd never seen both of them at the same time together … but that question was answered a few minutes ago. I was researching in the library to see if I could find anything on Felines that referred to the different forms they can take … but all I found out so far, was that they can turn into a predatory cat … you know, tigers and the like…"

"So you were proven wrong!" Harry jumped in suddenly. "You said you'd drop your investigating on Hank if you were proven wrong!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but shut it reluctantly.

"So will you take my word now? Is he trustworthy?" Harry continued hopefully. He really didn't want to continue arguing over who was or wasn't worthy of his trust.

"Fine Harry," Hermione surrendered, smiling faintly. "You win. I won't argue about him anymore."

Harry grinned happily and resumed his seat on the floor; Mr Tinkle jumping back into his lap.

"Are you gonna keep researching Felanade's?" Ron asked nonchalantly as he resumed copying Harry's notes.

Hermione shot him a questioning glance. "Why would I?"

Ron looked up at her pointedly. "You could keep reading up on them in case you run across something that tells you that they're _not _as evil as you think they are."

Hermione heaved a great sigh of exasperation. "Fine! If I keep reading up on them, are you all going to stop badgering me about them!?"

Harry grinned along with Ron and Ginny. "'Course we will…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her stack of notes.

They sat in near silence for a couple more hours, getting through a substantial amount of Harry's work; when he felt the need to ask Hermione a question.

"Um, Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

"Hmmm?"

"I … I was wondering who wrote the book that you got most of your Feline information from?"

Hermione looked over toward him, eyeing him searchingly. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just wondering who could foul up so badly when they were supposed to be telling the world about them. Then, of course, there's the MoM allowing it to be published, when they probably knew how wrong the information was…"

Hermione threw down her quill and looked at him in frustration. "Harry, I'm not going to continue this argument with you! You have your beliefs and I have mine. I'll only reconsider my decision about them if I find a _book _that tells me otherwise."

Harry stared at her as she glared at him defiantly, crossing her arms. Although he was still unhappy with the way she thought of Kahns race, he was grateful that she would at least take into account any conflicting information she might find in her search.

Sighing heavily and slumping in defeat, Harry asked, "Well are you going to tell me who wrote it?"

Her gaze softened as she realized that he was dropping the subject. Sighing resignedly, Hermione nodded and answered him.

"The book that's available to the general public, is called: '_The Wizarding Worlds Most Dangerous Magical Beasts and Beings_' and is written by one '_Deago L.Y.R. Rockhilt_'."

"Deago Rockhilt, huh …" Ron replied, smirking slightly. "What's the L.Y.R. stand for?"

"How'm I supposed to know?" Hermione huffed exasperatedly. "Harry just wanted to know who wrote it, so I told him!"

Harry wasn't listening to Ron and Hermione's growing argument. He was to busy running the name over and over again in his head. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he'd heard that name before … it seemed to strike an unpleasant chord with him.

"OK!!" Ginny's voice rang out, jolting Harry from his thoughts, and making Ron and Hermione fall silent with surprise. "We should probably leave now," Ginny suggested forcefully, sounding more like a drill sergeant than a fourteen year old girl. "It's getting close to curfew, and I'm getting sick of hearing you two arguing," she stated flatly, eyeing off an embarrassed Hermione and a fuming Ron.

Harry chuckled at the way Ginny was treating them. She was definitely no longer the shy little girl he remembered her as.

Everyone packed up the notes they were working on and said goodnight to Harry. Hermione stopped just before she walked out the door and turned to face him.

"Harry, when you see Professor O'Fallen tomorrow, could you ask him how he managed to perform that magic without a wand, if I don't get the chance to during class?"

Harry sighed and placed Mr Tinkle on his bed. "Your not still wanting to pin him for something are you? Because you promised – "

"No Harry, I'm not trying to get him on anything," Hermione interrupted hastily. "I'm just curious to know how he did it … that's all."

Harry eyed her sceptically for a moment; nodding his ascent once he was convinced she was telling him the truth. "OK … I'll ask him. I'm gonna blame you though when he gets mad at me…" he grinned.

Hermione grinned back. "He won't get mad at you Harry. He likes you, or haven't you noticed. He treats you like a nephew or something … kinda like Remus does – and I told you that you'd only have to ask him if I didn't get around to it during CoMC tomorrow morning." She stuck her tongue out and quickly left the room, giggling.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he called after her, dashing out the door and turning – only to collide with Ginny, knocking her forward into Ron, who promptly crashed into the ward door.

Hermione bent over to see if Ron were all right, and Harry did the same for Ginny.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked her worriedly, "I'm really sorry, I didn't meant to knock you over…"

"It's all right Harry," Ginny answered as she straightened up, rubbing her elbow. "I think we might have a small problem though," she continued as Harry grasped her arm and began inspecting the area she was rubbing. "The door was still locked, and Ron couldn't undo it…"

Ginny trailed off as Harry moved his arm up and around her shoulders, causing her to blush crimson, but she didn't move away. Harry smiled warmly down at her and muttered, "I'm glad I didn't hurt you," before turning back toward Ron and Hermione; both of which were in a deep discussion about the problem with the door.


	11. Losing it

"I don't understand though!" Hermione hissed bemusedly, "Professor O'Fallen said that only an unlocking charm would be needed … How could it not work!?"

"You do it then, if your so clever!" Ron retorted heatedly, stepping back so as to give Hermione more room.

Harry chuckled at Ron's comment and shook his head; remembering the first time he'd challenged Hermione to do something he'd failed to … inadvertently causing the situation that started their friendship with her; only *this* time … Hermione failed to unlock the door as well.

"Maybe we should just call for Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny suggested tentatively, flinching at the look in Ron's eyes at the sight of Harry's arm over her shoulders. Harry had seen it too and looked away, feeling torn between his feelings for Ginny, and not wanting to have another argument with Ron.

"Do you actually think she'd hear us?" Hermione asked sceptically, her eyes lighting up slightly as she saw Harry and Ginny, almost immediately growing dark by the look she saw in Ron's eyes.

"Anyway," Harry said abruptly, "We don't know if anyone's on the other side? We can't just shout and bash on the door…"

Harry trailed off as he felt something brush against his leg. Looking down, he saw Mr Tinkle staring up at him, purring softly. Ginny smiled and bent down to pick him up, moving out of Harry's reach. When she straightened up again, scratching the cat behind the ears, Harry didn't assume his former position, and stepped away from her slightly, knowing that Ron would bring the topic up if he moved toward her again.

"Well we can't just stand here!" Hermione said pointedly. "We've _got _to find a way out of here."

"But we can't unlock it!" Ron snapped, turning back to the door angrily. "We've tried the unlocking charm and it doesn't work! The only option we have left is to try'n force it open…"

"How?" Ginny asked, baffled. "The door doesn't open out … it swings in, so you can't kick it out…"

"We could try and pull it open?" Ron suggested hopefully, pocketing his wand and grasping the handle. He turned it to it's fullest before bracing himself and pulling with all his might.

The door didn't budge.

Unperturbed, Ron repositioned himself and placed a foot against the wall near the door and repeated the process a number of times with no success.

"Ron this isn't working…" Hermione spoke up after a few minutes of Ron's fruitless efforts.

Breathing heavily, Ron fixed her with a determined expression before returning his attention to the door. Wiping his hands on his robes, Ron once again grasped the handle, only this time, after he placed one foot on the doorjamb; he bent his other leg and leaped up enough to place his other foot just below the first.

"Are you mad!" Hermione hissed at the now horizontal Ron. "You're just going to hurt yourself!"

Harry had to agree as Ron began to pull with all his might, now using both his legs to push against the wall. He looked toward Ginny nervously, seeing his concern mirrored on her face. He stepped toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon … I think we should move back a little…" he muttered.

Ginny glanced up at him briefly before returning her worried gaze to her brother; mutely nodding her head and allowed Harry to steer her a little further down the hallway. Hermione was still trying to talk sense into Ron, but Harry saw that she too had placed some distance between them.

Harry heard a miaow and glanced down at Mr Tinkle, seeing him watching Ron's charade with apparent interest. The cat moved his position in Ginny's arms and Harry thought he saw his eyes glow dimly for an instant, but dismissed it almost immediately for the torchlight reflecting in his eyes.

"AAAARRRGGHH!!!!"

Harry jumped and swivelled as the cry cut through the air. Harry looked in the direction of the yell in time to see Ron crash heavily to the floor as the door suddenly swung open; the added momentum from his legs against the wall causing him to skid a few feet toward them.

Ginny squealed and practically tossed Mr Tinkle at Harry before dashing to Ron's side, joining Hermione as they both asked if he was alright.

Harry only just managed to not drop the cat as he was roughly shoved into him by Ginny. Without thinking, Harry immediately placed him on the floor and stepped over him, approaching Ron and the girls, fighting off the urge to laugh. After all, Ron could have been seriously hurt … but as he saw him sitting up and brushing the girls off a mite irritably, he began to see the funny side to it.

"I'm OK Hermione!" Ron said again as he got to his feet, brushing Hermione away and glancing up at Harry, who was fighting off a smile without much success. "What's so funny?" he asked, beginning to grin himself.

Harry didn't answer and shook his head, beginning to laugh out loud.

"Don't laugh!" Ginny admonished, a touch of hurt in her voice. "He could have been hurt!"

"I'm sorry Ginny…" Harry said in between his laughing, "But it really was funny!"

"What on earth is going on!?" a sharp voice rang out.

Everyone looked toward the open door and saw Poppy approaching them swiftly, a look of absolute surprise and mild disapproval upon her face.

"Mr Potter, do you realize you're visible for the world to see! And what on earth was that howl earlier on?" Poppy had reached them and pulled the door to, blocking them from sight, should anyone venture into the ward.

"We're sorry Madame Pomfrey," Hermione spoke up. "It's just that, we couldn't open the door, so we had to force it … and the shout was Ron when he fell over after it sprang open on him."

Poppy seemed confused. "Why wouldn't you be able to open it if – never mind." she interrupted herself, seemingly only just realizing something. She turned on the spot to inspect the latch, but straightened up again almost immediately; gazing at them in puzzlement. "You said you had to force the door open … yes?" she asked Hermione, who nodded in response. "And the door just popped open?" she pressed, clearly confused about something. Hermione nodded.

"Well it seems there is two problems with that story," Poppy stated bemusedly, glancing at the group.

"What?" Harry asked, his curiosity growing with each passing second.

"Well…" she began, "The first problem, is that it's impossible to make this door move at all, without the proper charm to counter the superior locking charm I placed on it earlier… However, what I find very baffling, is the fact you were able to, not only force it open, but do so without causing any damage to the catch…"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, frowning in bafflement.

"I mean that, there isn't so much as a scratch on the inner framework of the door…" she answered, pointing to the said location.

"Why would there be?" Ron asked. "I turned the handle before I pulled it open."

Poppy eyed Ron searchingly. "So … You turned the handle, and it wouldn't move … but you still forced it to open … and that's why there aren't any marks from the latch?"

Ron nodded. Poppy shook her head.

"Well than I find the whole situation impossible!"

"Why?" Hermione asked, feeling a little irritated by the matron going in circles.

"Because the fact that the door wouldn't open when the latch was released meant that the door still had my locking charm on it! That locking charm would have prevented this door from moving even a millimetre unless the counter was cast, or it was blown to pieces! You can't just pull it open!"

"But, how did it open then?" Harry questioned, feeling confused.

Poppy shook her head and glanced toward him, but Harry saw her eyes linger near the floor for a moment or two before her eyes reached his.

"I've no idea," she answered flatly, looking toward the sky for an instant before shaking her head almost imperceptibly and turning away.

Frowning, Harry glanced behind him toward the floor, where he'd seem Poppy's eyes linger, only to see Mr Tinkle sitting in the doorway, staring innocently back at him. Harry turned back to Poppy, seeing that she had now focused on Ron, determining if he'd hurt himself when he fell to the floor.

Harry sighed to himself, wishing that everything could be simpler than it was. Why did his life have to be so confusing and filled with puzzles all the time? Nothing was simple anymore, and he doubted that anything would be ever again.

Finally, Poppy allowed Ron, Hermione and Ginny to leave, and in a way Harry was grateful. He could give his mind a much needed rest from all the questions they had a tendency to bring up when they were with him. It also let him mull things over without them interrupting his train of thought. Not that he didn't enjoy their company … far from it. He wouldn't know what he would do if he was without them … but he needed time alone as well.

"Do you want us here tomorrow?" Hermione asked quietly just as they were leaving, "You know … during lunch?"

Harry immediately shook his head. "No, I don't want to put you through seeing it again. You don't have to come if you don't want to … I won't force you to come – any of you." he added, glancing at Ron and Ginny. "Anyway … it sounded as if Hank was going to be here anyway … so, don't feel you have to be here because you think you'll hurt my feelings if you don't show."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," Hermione replied immediately. "Besides, I want to be there. I can't speak for Ron or Ginny, but as I've already seen it once … I'm hoping it won't feel so scary…"

Harry smiled in appreciation. "Thanks. I've got a theory though, and if I'm right, I won't have to suffer through the whole ceremony."

"I wish you didn't have to suffer through it at all…" Ginny spoke up quietly.

Harry smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. It'll be better than fine if my theory is right."

"And what theory would that be?" Ron asked seriously.

"Nice try!" Harry laughed. "I'm not going to tell it to you unless I'm proven right, so don't bother asking me again."

"Excuse me!" Madame Pomfrey spoke up from the doorway. "It is almost curfew you three, so you'd better get a move on."

"Goodnight guy's," Harry said as they walked away.

"Night Harry!" Ron called, giving a small wave. "And we'll _all _see you tomorrow!"

***

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very groggy. After the others had gone, he'd occupied himself for several more hours trying to finish his notes. He now knew not to do it again, for his neck was extremely stiff due to his falling asleep at the table. Harry raised his head from the Transfiguration notes he'd been doing and rubbed his neck. Looking around, he was slightly disappointed to see that Mr Tinkle had left as he slept.

Sighing heavily, Harry got to his feet and began to tidy everything up; sorting everything into piles and such, so it would be easier to carry when Hank came down to help shift it all back to his dorm. All of a sudden, there was a knock at his door.

"Madame Pomfrey doesn't usually knock…?" Harry muttered to himself as he approached the door. He opened the door and came face to face with Hank.

"Hi!" Harry grinned widely as he stepped aside.

"Your up early kiddo?" Hank replied with a smile, tousling his hair as he walked in. "It's just after daybreak." He bent over slightly and dropped his rucksack on the floor.

Vainly, Harry tried to flatten his hair again as he shut the door. "I shouldn't be, considering I fell asleep only a couple of hours ago."

"Really? And what where you doing up so late?"

Harry pointed to the pile of notes. "Trying not to fall behind."

"Aaahhh… I see," Hank grinned as he approached the pile. "Using Minerva's teachings as a pillow were we?" he asked sarcastically as he finished stacking the pile.

"Yep! It's not very comfortable though, so I don't recommend it."

Hank grinned at him before turning serious. "So … Are you ready for noon?"

Harry swallowed a touch nervously, knowing that he could _never _truly be ready for a dose of unknown agony; but he hoped that he wouldn't have to go through the whole process.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" he replied.

Hank patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much about it … Everything will be fine."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. So – why are you here so early anyway?" he asked, hoping the change of subject wasn't too obvious.

Hank gave a small chuckle and took the hint. "I thought we could enjoy an early breakfast, so that when most of the school is in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore's announcement of your arrival last night, we could take a good portion of your gear back upstairs."

"But what if we run into anyone?" Harry asked as Hank picked up his bag and began to rummage through it. "I'm supposed to be recovering in the ward, remember?"

Hank grinned at him mischievously and withdrew his hand. Harry felt his eyes go wide in surprise.

"I came prepared for such a situation," he answered, holding up Harry's invisibility cloak.

"How'd you get it? How'd you even _know _about it?"

Hank placed it on the bed carefully, "Sirius told me that you keep it in your trunk, so last night I went and fetched it. I hope you don't mind?" he added worriedly.

Harry shook his head, "No I don't mind at all. Anyway … you mentioned breakfast?" he asked as his stomach rumbled at the mere thought.

"That I did!" Hank chimed, holding up his finger and grinning. "One second…"

Harry looked on curiously as Hank began to rummage through his rucksack again, pulling out some objects wrapped in leather and placing them on the table.

"Take a seat," Hank gestured toward the bed as he placed two plates alongside the leather-bound objects. Harry obliged and sat on the edge of the bed as two goblets and a flask were placed in front of him.

"How'd you fit all this in that?" Harry questioned, pointing to Hank's sack. It was true; the sack was rather small. Probably only as big as his old schoolbag.

Hank raised his eyebrows, "You'd be surprised just how much can be packed into something that size," he said, pulling out a bottle of what looked like tomato sauce and closing the bag.

He walked over to the large chair and lifted it easily with his free hand, placing it on the opposite side to Harry and handing him two of the leather items.

Not exactly sure of what he should be doing, Harry waited for Hank to make the first move.

Apparently, the leather held their breakfast. Hank unwrapped the portions in front of him to reveal a couple of pieces of juicy steak and some roast potatoes.

"I thought you were hungry?" Hank asked, eyeing Harry untouched portions and giving him a small grin.

"I am!" Harry exclaimed, now feeling a touch embarrassed but smiling just the same. He mimicked Hank and opened his portions, grinning as he saw good old fashioned fish and chips. "And such a nutritious breakfast it is!"

"Thought you might like that," Hank grinned through a mouthful of beef. "I knew you grew up with Muggles, so I thought you'd enjoy something they tend to have a lot."

"Thanks, it's great…"

They ate in relative silence for the rest of the early morning; conversation only occurring when Harry saw Hank empty half the tomato sauce onto his meal.

"Whoa! Would you like any food with you're sauce?" Harry joked, wide eyed and staring at the pool of red.

"There is nothing wrong with liking tomato sauce on your meal if it gives it extra flavour!" Hank defended himself playfully. "It's not very often I get to have sauce on a meal, so I relish it when I have the opportunity."

"That's painfully obvious," Harry retorted, grinning and shaking his head; taking a swig of pumpkin juice and continuing with his meal.

Hank gave him a mock glare. "Don't tell me you're one of those people that only put the smallest dollop of sauce on a meal?"

"Actually," Harry answered, a trifle sheepishly, "I've never had the privilege of tasting it. My meals were always kind of bland…"

"Absolutely scandalised! You've never tasted tomato sauce?" Hank looked rather surprised.

As soon as Harry shook his head no, Hank grabbed the bottle and promptly covered his potato chips until they were hardly visible. "There's no such thing as too much of a good thing!" Hank grinned at Harry's wide eyes as he placed the near empty bottle back on the table. "Go on … eat 'em up. You'll love 'em."

With much trepidation, Harry picked up one of the saturated chips and shoved it in his mouth. A huge grin lit up his face. 

"Wow! That sure as hell makes them taste better!"

Hank grinned. "Told you so."

When they finished, Hank took his wand from his belt and gave it a wave, cleaning their dishes and placed them back into his rucksack.

"Right, what time is it?" Hank looked toward Harry for an answer.

"Err … it's seven thirty," he answered, only just realizing that Hank didn't wear a watch of his own. He only ever had those old straps of leather tied around his wrists.

Hank nodded. "OK … Most of the students should be up and either getting ready for, or on their way to breakfast. All right now, what to take up first?" he questioned absentmindedly, glancing at the different piles.

"Well…" Harry interjected, an idea coming to mind, "How about you carry all the books and parchment, and I'll carry my clothes and such … That way, if we run into anyone, it won't look so strange because you're a professor and they'll probably assume you're doing essays or something?"

"Very good Harry, you know I didn't even stop to think about that." Hank raised his eyebrows and grinned self-consciously. All of a sudden though, his grin became mischievous. He held up a finger, "Actually Harry, I've just had a different idea."

Harry eyed Hank curiously. "And what would that be?"

"It's rather simple actually … I'll simply levitate all the notes and such … we'll put the cloak over the top of your clothing so no one can see it and ask questions – "

"Hold on!" Harry interrupted, confused. "How'm I gonna hide if you've got the cloak over my gear?"

Hank grinned madly. "That's the fun part. You can walk right by my side, and no one will even realize it's you! I'll just pass you off as one of my animals that I decided to take for an early morning walk!"

Harry's confusion quickly turned into excitement. "You mean walk through the school in my Animagus?"

"Yep! Oh man, I can't wait to see some of the reactions this will inspire…"

"But…" Harry asked, now worried again. "What if we run into Snape? Or Malfoy? Though I don't think he knows I'm an Animagus … and what if Dumbledore finds out? Will you get in trouble?"

Hank held up his hands to halt Harry's questions. "Whoa Harry! Hold up! Don't worry about _anything_, OK? Don't worry about Snape, he won't say anything … at least not with me around … Malfoy? Well I don't think he knows about that either, but that's why memory charms were invented," he added with a wink. "And no, Dumbledore won't be mad at me … in fact he'd probably see the funny side to it as well. I mean c'mon … How often do you see a lion walking through the school?"

"OK, OK…" Harry surrendered, "Just so long as you're sure?"

"I'm sure … It'll be fine."

A few minutes later, Hank had all Harry's things in the air beside him and his sack flung over his shoulder. He carefully draped the cloak over Harry's clothing and bent over, checking to see that it was completely covered before straightening up and eyeing Harry expectantly.

"Well? Your turn kiddo!" he stated, grinning widely.

Harry grinned back and made sure he had enough room before transforming, hearing Hank give a small whistle in approval. 

"Wow Harry … You are most certainly a very fine specimen of a cat…"

Harry bowed his head, glad that he couldn't blush through his golden brown fur from embarrassment. It wasn't an uncomfortable embarrassment … but he had difficulty explaining to himself as to why he was. Perhaps it was due to how much Hanks approval meant to him? He didn't know.

Suddenly, Hank started to chuckle so Harry turned to face him questioningly. Seeing his expression, Hank began to explain.

"I just find it rather interesting that, in your human form you resemble your father in every aspect, except your eyes, which are green like Lily's … But in your Animagus – you bare your mothers likenesses. You've kept her green eyes … but you've also gained the colour of her hair. Auburn." He reached out and ran his hand through Harry's mane, to emphasize his statement.

Harry could have burst with happiness. Although he'd seen his mother's photograph, and his own reflection as a lion … he never actually noticed that little detail. He had two forms, and in each form he took on one of his parents looks.

"OK," Hank said suddenly as he patted Harry on the head. "Time to go."

Hank walked out first, followed by all Harry's things, then Harry. They walked into the main ward and got to the other end without anything happening. However, as soon as Hank reached for the handle, both Harry and Hank jumped as a shriek echoed through the ward.

"OH MY GOD!! HOW DID THAT GET IN HERE!!"

Hank and Harry swivelled and saw Poppy with her wand raised, pointing at Harry.

Harry backed away, finding the wall and therefore nowhere else to go; but all of a sudden, Hank jumped in front of him; shielding him from any possible attack.

"No Poppy!!" He shouted, "He won't hurt anyone!"

"But that's a wild animal!" she retorted, still training her wand in Harry's direction fearfully.

"He's one of mine Poppy! I only wanted to take him for a walk! He won't hurt anyone!"

Poppy still looked doubtful, but took Hank's word on the matter, lowering her wand but still eyeing Harry warily. "Well … If you're absolutely sure – But heaven help you if I get any patients in here because of that thing!" she threatened.

Hank relaxed, sighing with relief. "Never fear Poppy, he won't cause any trouble."

"He better not!" she shot back as she retreated to her office, shutting the door.

"What?" Hank asked airily as he caught Harry glaring at him and shaking his head. "At least nothing happened!"

Harry snorted and returned his face to the door, walking through as Hank opened it. Thankfully, Hank was right when he said that most of the students would already be in the Great Hall, for the hallways were blissfully deserted. Almost.

Upon turning a corner, Harry saw the last person on earth he wanted to see … flanked by his two cronies. Malfoy's face split into a sinister sneer at the sight of Hank, supposedly transporting schoolwork … but his sneer faltered as he saw Harry pad around the corner with him. Crabbe and Goyle stumbled to an abrupt halt and had looks of terror on their faces, however Malfoy – though fearful – was surveying Harry scrutinisingly.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy, I trust you're ready for class today…" Hank greeted him pleasantly. "No unforseen side effects from your fall yesterday I take it?"

Malfoy ignored the question and gestured toward Harry while slipping his hand into the folds of his robe, grasping his wand. "Why is that thing here?" he spat, his eyes barely leaving Harry for a split second as he glanced at Hank.

"He is simply one of the animals I care for, and it was time he was let out for a walk," Hank explained calmly, eyeing Malfoy's hidden hand darkly.

Malfoy smirked at the news Hank was caring for the lion. "It's one of yours is it?" he repeated snakily. "What would happen to it if it attacked a student? Would it be killed? Or more importantly, would you be fired for having a wild beast you couldn't control wandering the halls?"

"Are you threatening me?" Hank whispered, deathly quiet, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I must warn you, Mr Malfoy, that it would be most unwise to make an enemy out of me."

"You're a disgrace," Malfoy spat, unflinchingly. "Imagine dressing like a Muggle at school. Can you even use that wand? 'Cause I've never even seen you perform _any _magic. Maybe you're a squib? You're probably about as much of a threat as that Mudblood Granger…"

Malfoy trailed off as Harry began to snarl and growl at him. He took a half-step backwards as he crouched, preparing to pounce.

"You seemed to have upset him," Hank stated calmly, grinning in malice. "And, I wouldn't draw your wand either Mr Malfoy … he'll surely attack you if you do."

Harry kept growling menacingly, enjoying the look of terror slowly making it's way onto Malfoy's face. He knew that Hank was playing along with his actions … but Harry knew that he wouldn't be permitted to attack Malfoy. Hank would surely stop him, but it was nice to know he was letting him have some fun.

"You wait 'till Professor Snape hears about this!" Malfoy hissed at Hank. "You'll be kicked out of here and — "

"Professor Snape will ignore everything you tell him," Hank cut in heatedly. "And will then most probably punish _you _for your abhorrent actions. I assure you, if he hears of this, he will not be impressed."

Malfoy's eyes flicked toward Harry for an instant before he whipped his wand out of his robes, pointing it toward Hank. 

Hank didn't even blink, but Harry made to pounce. As if he sensed his intended action, Hank simply held a hand to the side, blocking Harry's sight and said, "Heel…"

Blinking up at him, Harry obediently halted and held his ground, wondering why he'd stopped him.

"I'm going to warn you now, Mr Malfoy, to not try my patience. Surely you know that attacking a teacher could mean expulsion for you?"

Harry was watching Hank intently. Why hadn't he drawn his own wand? Didn't he know he was facing the most diabolical student at Hogwarts without a weapon? Harry shook the thought from his mind. No, he knew what he was doing. He won't draw his wand, for then he could be held for antagonising Malfoy. If he was weapon-less, he couldn't be held for whatever may happen.

"I won't get expelled," Malfoy sneered. "My father will see to that."

Hank gave a harsh laugh and crossed his arms. "Your father isn't worth the air he breathes. He is a coward with no honour … and it seems the family trait has been passed on."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and set his jaw defiantly. "I'm no coward, and neither is my father," he spat. "And since attacking a teacher will get me into a spot of trouble … I guess I'll have to settle with your pet!"

Harry froze as Malfoy swiftly turned his wand to face him, not seeing Hanks movement as his focus was on his nemesis.

"INCENDIA!!" Malfoy roared, a bolt of flame blasting from the end of his wand. For Harry, time seemed to slow down. He was frozen in place as the incendiary flames rushed forward to take him. He could feel the heat resonating from it as it came even closer, when suddenly it was blocked from view.

Panic stricken, Harry saw Hank had stepped in front of him; his wand now drawn. The flame crept closer and Hank raised his wand, directly in front of him. All of a sudden, time returned to normal. Harry let out a yelp as the flames seemingly crashed into Hank – yelping again as they flew past him and extinguished upon contact with the stone wall behind them.

Harry was staring at Hank in awe. He saw it with his own eyes. He had merely brushed the curse aside with a wave of his wand.

Malfoy was looking thunderstruck. His wand had dropped a few inches as his mouth and eyes widened.

"Not too bad for a squib, is it Mr Malfoy…?" Hank spoke up into the silence, his voice even with a steely edge to it.

Crabbe and Goyle let out small yelps and about faced, sprinting back down the corridor … but they didn't get far. Hank didn't remove his eyes from Malfoy, but he simply flicked his wand and the next second, both boys had slammed into an invisible wall and slumped to the ground.

Hank smirked, causing Malfoy to pale noticeably. "It appears Mr Malfoy … that you have made the age old mistake, of underestimating your foe…"

***

"That was unbelievable!" Harry exclaimed for the umpteenth time, as he and Hank sorted out his gear in the fifth year dorms. "I can't believe the look on his face! Oh I wish I could have a picture of that! Too bad you had to alter their memories though…"

"Well … I couldn't really let them remember the incident now, could I?" Hank replied matter-of-factly. "As much as I enjoyed it, it really wasn't appropriate behaviour for a professor…"

"I suppose …" Harry said, approaching his trunk to repack his clothes. "At least I get to remember the look on his face when you deflected that curse! Man … I'm gonna relish that." Harry chuckled as he shut his trunk and straightened up, spying Hank finishing up with his books. It was then that Harry remembered Hermione's intended question during class, about Hank performing magic without a wand … yet he'd used it against Malfoy.

"Something wrong Harry?" Hank said suddenly, spying Harry's thoughtful expression.

Harry faltered, not sure on how to ask him what he wanted to. "Well … I was wondering – Why did you use your wand against Malfoy when you can do magic without it?"

Hank looked mildly taken aback by the suddenness of the question. "Who told you that?" he asked pleasantly.

"Um … Hermione told me about your fight with a Nundu, down in the dungeons…"

Hank nodded. "Yes Harry, I can perform magic without a wand … but Malfoy was easy enough to use my wand against him. I only use the other magic if it's going to be tough."

This statement only seemed to confuse Harry even more. "Wait a minute … You'll use your wand if it's easy, but you won't if it's something difficult? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Hank chuckled. "No, not in this case. You see Harry … I can perform the same type of magic Felanade's use. It doesn't require the use of a wand."

"You can do that?" Harry asked, stunned. "How? Can anyone learn it?"

Hank grinned at him, "Yes, most people have the ability to use it to a certain extent. Not many humans can wield it to the same proficiency as a Feline can … but most can learn some things. Only those that recognise the Feline race for what they truly are, will approach them in friendship. Everyone else is too scared of them, so there are very few humans that wield their magic."

"It's a shame that everyone thinks they're evil monsters," Harry stated glumly. "I mean … I know that Kahn's the only one I've met, but I really like him. I don't know why Hermione just can't accept that. Oh! By the way … Hermione was going to ask you in class this morning about how you did that magic without a wand!"

Hank nodded knowingly. "I thought she might sometime … especially after witnessing what she did in the dungeons. Hey! I've just had another idea!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Harry asked warily, remembering Hanks _last _idea.

"You can come to class with me! I'll just do the same as when we came up here and claim you're one of my other animals!"

"I don't know Hank…" Harry answered cautiously. "You saw what happened before … who's to say Malfoy won't do the same thing again?"

"But he doesn't remember it, and we'll be in class," Hank replied simply. "It's a completely different environment, plus there's lots of other students around. He won't try that again."

Harry was hesitant. As much as he enjoyed Hanks treatment of Malfoy, he really didn't want a repeat of events.

"Anyway," Hank interrupted his thoughts, "If you come down, you won't miss an extra class. Technically, you're still there … and I don't think Mr Weasley and Miss Granger would mind having you there either," he grinned. "The only thing we'd have to make sure of, is that you're back in the hospital wing right after class."

Harry grinned at the idea. "Alright then. I'll come down with you. What are you gonna call me? You can't exactly call me by my name … neither can Ron or Hermione?"

Hank scratched his chin in thought. "I don't know … either I'll think of one on the way down … or I'll just ask the class to name you instead, sort of a side task."

"Sounds good enough," Harry laughed. "I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione's faces when I waltz up to them in class!"

"Yes, it should be interesting. Anyway — Is everything packed and ready? Nothing forgotten or missing?" Hank questioned as he perused the room searchingly.

"Nope," Harry answered, doing the same. "All's well as far as I can tell."

"OK then … we should probably get down to class then, before the students get there … though they're probably still in the Great Hall, but that's still no reason to be late."

"Just one thing before we go?" Harry asked hopefully.

"What?"

"Can you show me some Feline magic? Do something without your wand?"

Hank grinned evilly and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Done."

Harry frowned. "What's done?"

Hank started to laugh. "The magic you requested? It's just been done…"

"What did you do? I didn't see you do anything?" Harry queried, confusion written all over his face.

Harry had no idea what Hank could possibly have done. He hadn't seen him do anything other than cross his arms and grin. Harry looked around the room but could see nothing out of place and even glanced at himself, yet he couldn't see what had been altered.

Hanks laughing intensified, and it wasn't until he pointed at the mirror did Harry start to feel nervous. Casting a bemused look at Hank, who was trying to stop laughing, Harry walked over to the mirror and gazed at his reflection, feeling his jaw drop.

His normally black hair, had been changed to hot pink and he noticed his ears were now pointed and twice their normal size. As he reached up to touch his ears, Harry jumped when his hair suddenly changed colour again … this time, it was fluro green.

"Green is definitely your colour," Hank joked, "And think of how much you can hear now! You'd be the worlds best eavesdropper!"

Harry smiled sardonically. "OK … OK, you've made your point. I asked for it and I most certainly got it."

Hank chuckled again and snapped his fingers. Harry looked back into the mirror as his afflictions vanished with a subtle glow, returning him to normal.

"That, was way cool," Harry exclaimed happily. "Fred and George have competition."

Hank grinned at him. "I wouldn't count on that. I usually only use that magic when it's needed … but I won't say no to a good prank either. Anyway — Time to transform kiddo…"

Harry obliged and the two of them began the rather long trek through the castle, headed for the Main Entrance. As they passed the Great Hall, Harry could hear Dumbledore still talking to the school about his recent arrival, over the top of the murmurs and whispering of the student body. Harry sighed heavily as he thought of the attentive reception he would receive at dinner that night. He was almost dreading it. He knew that as soon as he walked into the room, every eye would be on him … waiting for him to do something strange or out of character. He could almost guarantee that happening if that's how the school would treat him. Almost on cue, Hank rested a comforting hand on his head, almost as though he knew the thoughts permeating through his mind.

"Don't worry Harry," he muttered quietly as they stepped out into the cool morning air, "Everything will be fine…"

Harry glanced up at him as they walked, seeing Hank smile reassuringly down at him. Harry heaved a sigh but still nodded his head … but the thing that was bothering him the most wasn't really the reaction of the whole school tonight … but of the way Malfoy will undoubtedly instigate an attack from him. Harry knew that Malfoy would ignore the request by Dumbledore to not aggravate him, and in a way he was dreading what he might do.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Mr Malfoy either," Hanks deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry looked up at him sharply as his words settled in. How did he know he was think about that?

Hank looked down at Harry seriously. "If he has _any _sense in that very small brain of his … he will know not to push you this year. He values his own safety too much to invite injury."

Harry desperately hoped he was telling the truth.

He lazed about as Hank prepared that day's lesson for about half an hour, when the first students began to filter their way down to Hagrids Hut. Harry eyed them as they approached and practically leapt to his feet when he recognised them as Ron and Hermione. He let out a gleeful growl and stood waiting for them, spotting Ron elbow Hermione and point toward him, quickening their pace.

"Harry what are you doing here!?" Hermione hissed, staring at him as though he'd lost his mind. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at her in exasperation.

"Hermione…" Ron started, grinning at Harry's expression. "Why'd you ask him that? It's not like he can answer you."

Hermione turned crimson and scowled at him. "You know what I meant! He shouldn't be here!"

"I asked him to come!" Hank called out from the other side of the hut, just before he strode into view, smiling warmly. "He doesn't need to miss another lesson when he's perfectly capable of sitting in on it … pretending to be one of my many pets…"

"You _do _know that half the class won't be listening to you because they'll be too worried about Harry!" Hermione pointed out bossily.

"That's why one of you two will volunteer to ride him when I ask, to prove that he's tame." Hank replied, gesturing between them both as he spoke.

"You want us to do what!?" Hermione hissed, immediately shaking her head. "Not a chance!"

Harry let out an indignant growl at Hermione's comment. Didn't she trust him? Did she think he would let her get hurt? He hung his head and let out a quiet moan as he felt Hank place his hand on his head, hearing Ron speak to Hermione heatedly.

"What'd you say that for!?" he said snarkily.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione retorted apologetically. She placed her bag on the ground and knelt in front of Harry, raising his head with her hands. "I'm sorry Harry … I didn't mean to sound so put out by the idea. I probably would have if no one was around … but I'm not about to ride on your back in front of the whole class."

Harry could tell she was sorry, and was cheered up a little by the knowledge that she _would _have let him take her for a small run, were it not for the presence of the rest of the class … but he couldn't figure out a way to show her it was all right? Yes, he could simply nod his head … but that wasn't enough to show her how much he appreciated her trust in him. Deciding to go all or nothing, Harry leant forward quickly and gave Hermione a swift lick on the cheek. Felling a little embarrassed, he took a step away from her, averting his eyes but still purring in thanks. Harry was _very _relieved he couldn't blush when he heard Ron's comment on what he'd just done.

"Um … Harry, you just kissed Hermione…" he said, dumbfounded.

"Oh he did not!" Hermione retorted, getting to her feet. "He was only saying thank-you, weren't you Harry?" she added, glancing at him.

Harry immediately nodded, growling quietly in agreement.

"There, you see?" she said as she turned back to Ron. "It's not like he could have _told _me, so he did the next best thing."

"Well, I guess that means _you _will be the volunteer, Mr Weasley," Hank grinned, winking at Harry as he subtly changed the subject.

"Me? Cool! You don't mind, do you Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.

If Harry could have smiled he would have, so he just gave a small grunt and shook his head.

"Excellent!" Ron replied ecstatically, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Now remember Mr Weasley," Hank reminded brusquely, "That you are to _volunteer _when I _ask_… all right? And try not to look so excited by the idea … remember, you think he's an animal, not your buddy."

Ron stopped his exuberant behaviour almost immediately. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"That's quite all right."

"Um … Professor?" Hermione interjected, "What are we looking at today? We've done Diricawl's, and last week we did Fwooper's … sooo…" she trailed off hopefully and waited for Hank to give her an answer.

"Well …" Hank paused for effect, apparently enjoying Hermione's eagerness to know before the rest of the class. "It's a surprise." Hermione's face fell and Hank chuckled.

"Hermione, what would knowing before the rest of the class actually do?" Ron pointed out, a touch bemusedly. "You probably know everything about it anyways, so what's the point?"

"I was only curious!" she shot back heatedly, scowling at Ron and crossing her arms.

"Well you don't have to know everything!" Ron retorted waspishly.

"Guys!! Guys! Don't blow a vessel!" Hank stepped between them, holding out his hands. "Must you argue over something so trivial? You've been friends for years, so you both should know, what the other is like. It's obvious you're both as stubborn as each other."

As Hank was glancing between the fuming pair, Harry let off a warning growl, causing all three to turn and look at him. Harry inclined his head behind them and they all turned to see the rest of the class well on their way towards them.

Hastily, Hank drew his wand and waved it at Harry, who next moment found himself wearing a leash and collar that was pegged into the ground.

"I trust this discussion is over?" Hank stated sternly, eyeing both Ron and Hermione scrutinisingly. They both sighed and nodded. "Very good …" he replied before striding away behind the hut again.

They both shot each other furtive glances, and Harry could tell that they'd start another argument if he didn't intervene. Hesitantly, he got to his feet and made to approach them, but found that his leash wouldn't extend far enough to reach them. He let out a growl as he tugged a little on the leash, trying to get a touch further, but it wouldn't move. Harry growled in frustration and looked back toward his friends, finding himself stunned as he saw them give each other a hug; apologising for yelling at the other.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture!" Malfoy's voice sang out scathingly. Ron and Hermione sprang apart and turned to face him, while Harry stepped out as far as his leash would let him. Malfoy sneered at them both gleefully. "The Mudblood and her rodent boyfriend. What's the matter? Upset that Potter is coming back?"

"You shut it Malfoy!" Ron growled, as he balled his hands into fists. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" Malfoy retorted scathingly. He stepped right up to Ron and glared at him coldly. "I think you're mistaken," he snarled quietly. "I know that Potter has been in the school for at least the past four days, Weasley … and I know that you two knew it. That little speech our noble headmaster concocted was only a farce. There's nothing wrong with Potter; Dumbledore's just making excuses for his _favourite _student."

The two boys stared at each other, the spite between them almost palpable. Hermione was glancing anxiously between them, but Harry could see she was worried about what Malfoy had told them. Harry however, was plain old pissed off. He crouched as though about to strike and started to snarl and growl; feeling the same relish he experienced that morning when he saw Malfoy cower and tremble.

"Jesus! Is that a lion?" Dean Thomas exclaimed as he and the rest of the class arrived. Malfoy grinned and skulked back into the crowd; most of which were regarding Harry with doubt and fear as he continued to pull at his bindings menacingly.

"That he is!" a strong voice called out. The class became quiet as Hank emerged from behind the hut, grinning widely. "I assure you, he's quite harmless … unless of course you _willingly _aggravate him…" he added pointedly, eyeing Harry off.

Harry calmed down significantly, but he was still ticked at Malfoy and showed it. He kept his eyes trained on him and bared his fangs menacingly if he got too close to either himself, Ron or Hermione. The other students were still extremely wary of him, but Harry didn't really care. What he _did _like, was the uncertainty that was beginning to show on Malfoy's face. Harry stopped his game when Hank approached him and unfastened the leash from his collar; much to the horror of the majority of the class.

"Whoa, whoa!" Seamus yelled, holding his hands in front of him and backing away. "What the hell are you letting him loose for!?"

Hank looked taken aback, but Harry knew he was only putting on a show for them.

"So he can accompany us to class," he answered bluntly, straightening up though still grasping Harry's collar tightly.

"Are you crazy!?" Parvati Patil screeched, backing away even further. "It'll rip us apart!"

Hank sighed heavily and placed his free hand in his pocket. "He'll do no such thing. Here, I'll prove it … Is anyone brave enough to ride him?" Hank called out, fighting off a grin as everyone balked. Harry eyed Ron, knowing he was meant to volunteer, and saw him begin to raise his arm … but for some reason Hermione held it down. Ron shot her a quizzical glance, but she held up a finger, telling him to wait.

"Anyone? C'mon, he's as tame as a housecat!"

"I'll ride him!" Ron called out, doing as he was told and trying to keep his laughter and excitement to a minimum.

"There we go!" Hank said jovially. "Mr Weasley proves why he was placed into Gryffindor in the first place! Come on over!"

Ron walked briskly over to them, ignoring the hisses to not go, and the jeers to get himself killed.

Harry could have grinned at the way Ron was holding himself. He was almost rigid with suppressed excitement, but to show it would mean something was up. After all, who would so eagerly mount a predatory cat.

"Just get up onto his shoulders," Hank explained as Harry crouched lower, making it look as though Hank had pushed him down. "That's it … now you keep hold of his collar, and go with the flow." Hank winked at Harry and whirled a finger in the air subtly. "Don't worry … you won't fall off."

Harry got the idea immediately and straightened up. He waited for Ron to get comfortable and firmly grasp his collar before he bent his legs and took off. He heard Ron give a yelp of surprise and felt him dig his knees into him for a better grip. Harry sprinted as fast as he could go, without warning he turned sharply, feeling the pressure of his collar upon his neck as Ron gripped it even tighter. Harry looked toward the class and saw them all gazing at him with rapt attention. Grinning to himself, he neared a tree and leapt into it, using it to turn around and still maintain his momentum. He saw the looks on their faces change swiftly from awe and surprise, to terror and alarm as they bolted sideways, allowing him passage through them. Harry was having a blast, and to his great surprise, he actually heard Ron laughing gleefully as they shot through the small crowd. He ran across the grounds swiftly and came to a stop at the base of the stairs leading into the Main Entrance. He turned around and ambled back toward the class, feeling his heart lift higher than it had in weeks at the sound of Ron laughing and whooping from his back.

"Oh Wow!! That was a blast!" he laughed, as he let go of the collar to lean on Harry's neck. Harry purred contently and quickened his pace as he saw Hank signal to him, to make haste. As they got closer, Harry was surprised to see that no one was backing away from him, and that most of them, (Mainly Gryffindors) had broad grins on their faces and were yelling out their congratulations to Ron. Harry glanced at Hermione and Hank, feeling his spirits lift even higher as he saw them both grinning widely at him.

"I told you he was harmless!" Hank called over the noise and waving his hand in Harry's direction as he came to a halt. He felt Ron slide off his back and give him a pat on the head as he walked back over to Hermione, grinning madly. "Now, if everyone would follow me!?" Hank announced loudly, trying to regain order as a number of students had gathered around Harry enthusiastically, "We'll begin today's lesson!"

The students disembarked and headed after the rest of the class, as Harry trotted alongside them, looking for Ron and Hermione. He spotted them near the front, Hermione talking interrogatively to Hank while Ron shook his head in disbelief. He assumed that Hermione was confronting Hank about his wand-less magic. Harry trotted up to them and nudged against Ron to get his attention, only to have him glance at him and shake his head, rolling his eyes as he gestured in Hermione's direction.

Puzzled, Harry stole a glance at her, just in time to see her gasp as Hank materialised a blue rose from the air, with a flick of his wrist. Smiling, he handed it to her.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked shyly, as she accepted the rose and inhaled it's perfume. "What type of magic is it?"

Hank glanced at her briefly before answering, "Felanade."

"Really?" Ron's face lit up from the small frown he was wearing a couple of moments ago, as Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared. "Is it hard to do?"

Hank didn't answer, for he'd slowed his step considerably and turned to face Hermione. Ron and Harry did the same, and soon, most of the class had slowed to see where their Professor had vanished too. Almost absentmindedly, Hank glanced at the confused students and called out, "Just keep going that way kids! You'll see the enclosure just beyond the tree line … mull around for a bit!"

Shooting Hank and each other furtive glances, the class obliged, murmuring quietly as they strode away slowly.

Hank, Ron and Harry all turned back to face Hermione, who was now eyeing the rose as though it would explode at any given moment.

"You used forbidden magic!" she whispered, horrified by the idea. "You've _learned _forbidden magic!"

"Miss Granger…" Hank began, sighing heavily and running a hand through his raven hair. "Just because the MoM has forbidden it's use or knowledge, doesn't mean it's automatically evil. Have you seen it used for anything so heinous?"

She glanced at the rose for a moment, before slowly raising her eyes and shaking her head sheepishly. "No. But that's not saying that it can't be," she added, looking down again.

"That is true," Hank replied, nodding his head. "It can be used to inflict harm … but it usually isn't. You see — Felanade's usually only use their magic to inflict harm or injury, when a member of the Tribe or Clan is threatened … or in self defence."

"But, what about the poachers that shot Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up again. "Kahn said that there was only pieces of them left! He had too of used magic for that?"

Hank, Harry saw, sighed noticeably before shaking his head. "Actually Miss Granger … If I know Kahn – and I do, very well … He would have quite literally, torn them to pieces. It's part of his nature. What was done, was made personal by the fact that he is sworn to protect Harry, and he couldn't. Although he is superior to any human in sheer physical strength … it would have tarnished his honour further, to use magic against them. It makes it an unfair fight, you see."

"But … Feline's don't care about — "

"Miss Granger!" Hank cut her off heatedly, "As intelligent as you are, you _can't _believe everything that you find in a book. Not everything is fact … especially where the Ministry is concerned." he finished gently.

Harry studied Hermione's features, trying to determine what she was thinking. He could tell that she still didn't think highly of Felanade's, but he also saw, that she was no longer completely ignorant of the possibility they weren't as evil as she thought.

"Err … We should probably get to class," Ron stammered nervously, trying to cover the awkward silence that had settled upon them. "The others'll probably be wondering what's taking so long…"

Hank glanced back at Hermione for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You're absolutely right Mr Weasley. C'mon…"

The four of them made their way across the grounds in relative silence. Every now and then, Harry would see Hank glance behind him to check that the trio was still following him, before returning forward.

"Can I have a look a that?" Ron asked Hermione, gesturing to the rose she was twirling in her fingers. Hermione glanced at him curiously, but handed it over without question.

"So, he just made it out of thin air?" he asked quietly, looking at Hermione briefly before returning his studies to the flower.

"Yes," she answered softly. "He just, sort of, twirled his hand and it appeared there…"

"Well … he's got good taste," Ron smiled as he held the rose out to her.

Harry was watching curiously, as Hermione turned a pink hue and reached out to take the rose; but before she could lay a finger on it, Ron brought his hand up to the side of her face and gently wedged the flower behind her ear, causing her to turn beetroot red.

Harry was speechless (not that he could speak anyway). He turned his eyes to Ron, and saw he had a goofy grin on his face; obviously pleased with himself. Before he was able to give a reaction to what he'd just witnessed between his two friends, they entered the forest and came to the enclosure Hank had instructed the rest of the class to wait by … only, Harry couldn't see one.

The scene Harry and his companions walked into, was something akin to a clearing, and in the middle of this clearing, was the creature of the week. However, Harry's focus was not on the creature, but the class. The students were all in hiding, poking their heads out from behind the trees with expressions of angst and terror etched on their features.

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed in barely more than a whisper. Harry glanced at her, seeing fear as her eyes faced the clearing; Ron's expression being almost identical to that of Hermione's. Curiously, Harry directed his full attention to the beast in the clearing, feeling his own chest tighten in fear at the sight.

As he noted before, there was no cage or means of containment; but as his eyes found the creature, he fervently wished that there was anything but thin air between them.

Pacing, back and forth, in the centre of the clearing was a Dragon.

It turned it's bright eyes on the new group and surveyed them scrutinisingly, but soon returned to pacing back and forth through the clearing. As Harry stood there, stunned; his eyes travelled the dragon, taking in it's deep green scales and long talons. It's wings were folded in rest, but would every now and then stretch outward … but it's most stunning features by far, were its two long golden horns, protruding at an angle from just above the brow.

"Why are you all hiding back there!?" Hank boomed, his voice containing a mix of confusion and archness. "It's only a Romanian Longhorn! He's not even full grown, it makes him easier to handle!"

Harry saw Dean Thomas poke his head around his tree. "Are you trying to kill us!" he shouted, his eyes popping. "First a lion, and then an _UNRESTRAINED DRAGON_!!!"

Hank didn't even bat an eye. "Nonsense!" he shouted in reply, still smiling. "Young Diego here, is as harmless as a Red Kangaroo! And he's not unrestrained either … he _is _in a confined area."

The students had begun to step from their hiding places, and all wore confused frowns. Harry could see where they were coming from, for he couldn't see an enclosure surrounding Diego either.

"What confined area?" Hermione asked tremulously, looking doubtfully at the dragon.

"He's in a cage," Hank stated pointedly, approaching Diego without fear and halting about fifty feet from him. Diego eyed Hank as he approached, but made no move toward him. Hank reached out his hand and turned his head to face the class. "See…" he called, reaching a touch further and enclosing his fingers around something invisible.

As soon as Hanks hand made contact, it looked as though the air was lightning entwined with fire. It criss-crossed all around Diego, like a net … though strangely, Harry noted, the dragon had no reaction to the light show surrounding him.

"I told you," Hank waved a finger playfully. "The net is only a precaution though. Normally, I wouldn't bother him with a fence … but as you're all unfamiliar to him, I thought it might be safer."

"Are you saying that you would walk around him freely?" Hermione asked, astonished. "But he'd attack you, wouldn't he?"

Hank shook his head. "Of course he wouldn't. We've known each other for years and he's yet to do anything aggressive toward me … why would he start now?"

"Because he's a _dragon_!" Parvati Patil gasped. "They're not pets!"

Hank held up a hand and gazed at Parvati sternly. "Miss Patil … Did you hear me tell you that Diego was my pet?" He waited for her response, but she only looked at the ground. "No. I didn't. What I said, was that we'd known each other for years. Just because he's a dragon, does not mean he's automatically a brute. In fact, most of what you know about dragon behaviour is not true."

Everyone was listening to Hank with rapt attention as he began the class, rather unofficially.

"You see," he began, pacing back and forth along the cage line, "Most wizards only know dragons to be vicious, because of the way they were raised and treated; especially those that were raised in captivity, or a preserve. Wizards use cruelty and punishment to keep "beasts" in line. As such, they tend to have a bad temper and lash out at anything that goes near them. Diego, however, was raised by me. I've never had a problem with him. It was my time with Diego, that made me realize that dragons like to play."

Malfoy snorted; clearly audible over the silence that enveloped the rest of the class … most of whom, now turned and faced Malfoy looking irritated. He ignored his newfound attention and stayed focused on Hank.

"Play?" he scoffed, laughing at the very idea. "Dragons … _play_?" He shook his head and began to laugh even harder. "Who on earth would believe such a ridiculous story? "Here boy … catch!" what would you throw? A tree?"

Hank ignored Malfoy's sarcasm and focused on the question. "You misunderstand me, Mr Malfoy," Hank replied politely. "There is no possible way, for anyone to play with Diego at his age. He's too big and powerful. The impression you make on a dragon, is significant while it's growing up. Due to the way we related when he was a hatchling, we now have a mutual respect for one another. He does still like to interact though … just because he's older doesn't mean he's to be deserted."

"What do you mean by … interact?" Hermione called out, eyeing Diego cautiously.

"Well…" Hank began, "I usually climb on him. He'd bend down and I'd climb up onto his back and such. He's even let me sit atop his head…" he finished, smiling warmly at the memory as he gazed at the dragon fondly. Still smiling, he turned back to the class and said, "Now, before you all meet him, he'll need to — "

"Meet him!?" Malfoy interrupted, thunderstruck. "There's no _way _you're getting me near that thing!"

"Mr Malfoy…" Hank started patiently, "The cage will still be in place. All I was asking, is that you all line up around the edge here, so that he can look at each of you in turn … judge your character, if you will. Also that, everyone who does so shall earn five points for their house…"

The words had barely left his mouth when everyone got to their feet and stood shoulder-to-shoulder along the edge of the cage. Harry got to his feet along with Ron and Hermione, but stopped when he remembered he wasn't human. Ron and Hermione took a couple of steps then turned to face him, as though they'd just remembered that fact also.

"What's taking you three so long!" Hank called out, staring at the group bemusedly. 

"What do you mean 'three'?" Dean asked, following Hank's line of sight. "There's only two … Ron and Hermione."

"No," Hank shook his head. "There is a lion with them as well. Unless I failed grade one mathematics, that makes three."

Ron and Hermione looked confused, but still gestured for Harry to go with them, which he willingly obliged. As they took their places along the cage line, Hank came over to him and knelt down on the pretence of removing his collar.

"I asked you to come over as well," he whispered in his ear, "because everyone needs to be introduced to him. He can tell that you're not an animal by the way you behave and move … so I thought it best to have you over here as well." Hank removed his collar and Harry shook his head, feeling relieved it was gone. Hank chuckled and stood, patting him on the head as he left.

Hank walked to a free space and drew his wand, waving it before he stepped forward, through the cage. Apprehensively, Harry watched as Hank approached Diego without fear or hesitation. Hank stopped at his feet and began to speak to him, leaning back so he could look him in the eye as Diego looked down at him. Hank patted Diego on his leg and turned around; Diego striding behind him as he approached the class.

"Alright everyone!" Hank called jovially. "All you have to do, is stay still. You don't have to say or do anything. Now, Diego will simply walk along the cage line here, and look at each of you in turn. Don't be alarmed if he lingers on you or want's to get a closer look, because he probably finds something about you curious or interesting. OK?"

Everyone nodded, albeit nervously but nodded just the same. Hank grinned then stepped back, sweeping his arm as he looked up at Diego, signalling he could begin.

The first half of the class, he barely gave a second glance to; most of whom where Slytherins. He halted for a moment at the Gryffindors though, before practically skipping the Slytherins in line. The only exception to this however, was Draco. When Diego reached him, he stopped. He stood there, scrutinizing him for several minutes, gradually leaning closer until his nose was merely feet from him. Harry leant around Ron to get a look of Malfoy's face, grinning as he saw he was just short of hysterical with fear. Malfoy let out a small whimper as Diego snorted at him, ruffling his sleek hair in the wind, when he suddenly withdrew and continued his introductions.

He passed over most of the Gryffindors almost as quickly, though he didn't seem so callous toward them as he did the Slytherins. He slowed considerably when he got to Ron, Hermione and Harry; the last three in line. He bent down again at Hermione, but didn't seem as intimidating for she barely flinched as he inhaled her scent. He made a small noise at the back of his throat as he moved his gaze to Ron, who was a little frightened, though still maintained his composure. Diego eyed him almost as closely as he did Hermione before straightening up again and turning his focus onto Harry.

Harry stood as tall as he could, keeping his eyes locked with Diego's. He stared at him for a time before lowering his head, as he did with Ron and Hermione. He inched as close to the barrier as he could, staring at him; inhaling deeply every few seconds, as though trying to determine something about him through scent alone. Harry watched curiously as Diego turned to face Hank and sniffed at him before returning to him and inhaling again.

Suddenly, to Harry's great surprise, Diego settled in front of him; sitting down and resting his head on the ground in front of him, his snout feet from his own.

"It seems he's taken a liking to our new companion," Hank announced, striding around Diego's body and halting at his head, casually leaning against him. Harry stole a glance at Hank, who raised his eyebrows in response, obviously as curious about the new development as he was.

"You sure he's not thinking about how tasty he'd be?" Malfoy sneered as he stared at the dragon in resentment. "I'm sure a lion would be a nice snack for a dumb dragon."

"Mr Malfoy!" Hank snapped harshly as Diego emitted a low growl, his gaze flitting to Draco. "It would be wise to not antagonise him. He _can _understand English to a degree."

"But I thought you said he wasn't dangerous?" Draco grinned, feigning innocence, knowing full well what he was implying. Now it was Harry's turn to growl. He broke eye contact with Diego and spun around, baring his teeth at Malfoy threateningly.

"I think you're pushing your luck Draco…" Pansy Parkinson whispered fervently, eyeing Harry and Diego warily. Draco snorted.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," he spat. "If either of these beasts attack anyone, they'll be killed as mad and dangerous, and our dear professor here, will be left without a job. Might as well see if he's capable of controlling the beasts he brings in? 'Cause if he can't, it'll prove what an idiot Dumbledore is for hiring him."

Both Hermione and Ron had thrown their arms around Harry's neck in an attempt to stop him throwing himself at Malfoy. Harry shook them off easily and glared at Malfoy in rage. How dare he say such things? Especially about Dumbledore. The other students had backed away considerably, not wanting to draw the attention of a fuming lion. Harry ignored them. He crouched down and leapt, but his feet had barely left the ground when he found himself suddenly stationary; something around his neck, cutting off his air with the pressure of his pulling against it. He turned and saw Hank with his wand out, looking very disappointed. Still irate, Harry looked down and saw that a leash and collar had been attached to him once more, preventing him from moving.

"I hope you understand I didn't wish to do that…" Hank said despairingly, gazing at Harry sadly.

"What!? You wanted him to kill me!?" Malfoy shouted, trying to regain his composure after he fell to the ground in fear.

"Give it a rest Draco!" Pansy hissed, shooting daggers at him.

"That is debateable," Hank replied to Malfoy bluntly. "He doesn't like to be tied down, but his reaction to your insults forced me to restrain him."

"This is ridiculous!" Malfoy snarled, glaring at Harry. "You expect us to believe you can control a dragon, when you can barely keep your lion in line!"

Harry turned back to Hank, almost afraid of his reaction to such a challenge. Hanks expression became hard, his eyes piercing. "You want a demonstration do you?" he stated harshly. "As … you … wish!"

Harry's eyes flicked between Hank and Malfoy anxiously. As he glanced at Hank again, he caught his eye. Harry saw a glint pass through them that he recognised as Hank jerked his head to the side…

The next instant, the cage surrounding Diego and Hank shone briefly before fizzling into nothing. Hank had released him.

"If you don't antagonise him," Hank began, as the students began to disperse, "He will not harm you. There is no reason to fear him. To prove it, I'll ask a volunteer to come up to him and mount him."

No one moved. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and saw that they were both almost beyond terror at this point. Harry nudged Ron to get his attention.

"What?" he hissed, glancing at Harry briefly. Harry sighed and shook his head. He couldn't get his message across if he wasn't facing him! Grunting softly, Harry nudged Ron again, causing him to stumble.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked indignantly, frowning in frustration. Harry inclined his head toward Hank and Diego, trying to tell him to volunteer; but he only succeeded in confusing him further.

"He want's you to go up to him," Hermione translated exasperatedly, rolling her eyes and pointing toward Hank and Diego.

"No way! You're not getting me anywhere near that thing!" Ron shot at him, shaking his head and setting his jaw defiantly. Harry sighed then turned his gaze to Hermione, silently begging her to go up to them. She eyed him apprehensively for a moment before nodding reluctantly and approaching them, ignoring Ron's pleas to stay.

"I'll mount him," Hermione stated evenly, stopping a few yards from them.

Hank smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Now … it's basically the same as what I told Mr Weasley when he mounted our furry friend over there…"

Hank continued to instruct Hermione in the same way as he did for Ron. He signalled Diego, and he bent down; allowing Hermione to climb up onto his back, resting near his shoulders. Hermione grasped him firmly around his neck as he straightened up again, and proceeded to parade around the clearing.

"You see!" Hank called, eyeing Malfoy particularly with momentary malice. "It all depends on how you treat them!"

The rest of the class settled down minutely, though most of them still felt nervous about having a dragon so close, without restraint.

Harry was eyeing Malfoy, watching for him to try anything. He heard the class gasp at something, and impulsively looked toward Hermione to see the cause. Diego had gotten more comfortable with her, and had spread his wings to assist him in his leap. He glided across the clearing and landed on the other side gracefully, folding his wings again and turning around to head back toward them, when suddenly a jet of red light appeared from nowhere and hit Diego square in the eye.

Harry felt panic course through him like never before as Diego let out a deafening screech of agony; flailing his head and jerking his body in pain. Harry chanced a glance at Malfoy and felt his anger boil at the sight of him with his wand out; a cold and triumphant sneer on his pale face. The rest of the class was in pandemonium. They were all screaming or cowering in terror in the presence of the now crazed dragon. Hank whirled around the instant the spell connected with Diego; his blue-green eyes resting on Malfoy. Harry had never seen such fury in one's eyes as he did in Hank's at that moment. Harry could see bloody murder in every move Hank made, but he quickly turned back to face Diego … and Hermione.

"Hermione!!" Ron and Hank called, trying to be heard over the shouts and screams of the class, and Diego's howls. Harry finally got a clear view of Hermione through the running bodies, and saw that she was holding onto Diego's neck like a vice; terror etched on her features. All three of them made to approach the danger zone; but Harry remembered that he was still anchored to the ground. No sooner had Hank and Ron ran a few steps, Diego turned his injured face toward them and charged.

"NO DIEGO!!" Hank shouted desperately, but it was no use. He was mad with pain and would only continue his rampage until he was stopped. Hank and Ron threw themselves to the side as Diego charged past them, heading for the rest of the class. Hank was back on his feet in an instant and yelled, "Hermione! Jump!!"

His words fell on deaf ears and Hermione didn't even register that she'd heard him. Hank took off and sprinted toward Diego, leaping as he reached him and landing on his back. He immediately made his way to Hermione and prised her arms from around Diego's neck; gathering her in his arms and leaping from his back, landing heavily and racing to the edge of the clearing where he placed her on the ground. Ron instantly ran over to her and knelt by her side, while Hank returned his efforts to trying to calm Diego down.

Diego was at the edge of the clearing, ramming the trees with his head as he tried to reach something. He roared in rage and began to viciously slash through the undergrowth with his claws in his desperate attempt to rip the focus of his agony to shreds.

Harry was desperately trying to free himself from his bindings as Diego inched closer to his location. Although he could tell his focus was something in the woods, he really didn't want to be only twenty feet from an enraged dragon. Hank suddenly came into Harry's line of sight, but it didn't comfort him in the slightest, for Harry saw that he'd just come a halt right in front of Diego, yelling up at him to stop. Diego barely gave Hank a second glance as he whipped his long tail around and struck Hank forcefully in the side, sending him flying. Harry didn't even have time to register what had happened when Hank slammed into him; the force of the blow sending both of them to the ground.

Dazed, Harry heard Hank yell, "Diego!! Stop or I'll be forced to hurt you!!"

For a moment, Harry thought he'd imagined Hank's words. After all, he shouldn't even be conscious after a blow like that had befallen him, let alone threatening a dragon that he'd hurt him. However, as Harry regained his footing, he saw that Hank was indeed uninjured and was looking resolutely at Diego; who had apparently understood what Hank had said, for he'd now turned his attention to him and Harry.

Harry flicked his gaze in between Hank and Diego fearfully, seeing the determinedness in Hanks posture and the unbridled fury still seething through Diego; his injured eye spilling blood down his face. Diego growled menacingly and Harry saw Hank stiffen.

"Don't make me!!" Hank called forcefully, the sadness he was feeling over the situation showing through in his voice.

Diego just grew more ferocious and turned to face them fully, rearing his head back as he opened his mouth. Harry felt a thrill of foreboding pass through him, for he knew what would happen in mere moments. Hank however had only taken a firm stance and held his hands out in front of him, his wrists connecting and fingers outstretched. Suddenly, Harry felt as though the air was electrically charged and was being focused in one area. He looked up and saw small tendrils of luminescent energy forming at Hank's feet. Harry's attention was drawn from Hank's feet at that moment, for Diego had performed the inevitable and sent an inferno billowing toward Hank and himself.

Harry heard the shrieks of the hidden class and the cries of Ron and Hermione as the flames hurled toward them, eager to strip the flesh from their bones in the searing heat. Harry stared at the approaching flames in terror, but Hank hadn't moved an inch. The flames collided with Hanks outstretched palms and instantly engulfed them; however Harry was shocked when he realized that the flames hadn't touched them. It was as though he and Hank were inside an invisible dome that had been thrown into a firestorm; the flames passing over and around them harmlessly.

Harry stared up at Hank in amazement, but it quickly changed to anguish at the expression on his face. Harry joined him in his sadness, for he knew what now had to be done. Hank grit his teeth and focused himself again; Harry once again feeling the air charge with focused energy. Hank let out a deafening cry as he unleashed the power he summoned; the very air rippling with it's force. Harry heard it tear through the air, extinguishing Diego's flames as it travelled up them, entering his jaws and connecting with the back of his throat.

Harry averted his eyes as Diego's cries were suddenly silenced; cringing as he heard the sickening crunch of his scull exploding and his heavy body crashing to the ground.

Bracing himself, Harry turned his eyes to the fallen dragon, feeling a wave of sadness and anguish rise up inside him as he did so. Diego lay sprawled on the ground; his bright red blood staining the green grass as it issued from the gaping hole in his mangled head. Harry swept the clearing with a glance as he saw the rest of the class emerge from their hiding places, gazing at the fallen dragon forlornly. Harry's gaze flicked to Hank, who hadn't move an inch since his unavoidable attack. Harry's heart went out to him as he slowly lowered his arms and stared at Diego; his breathing was extremely uneven and ragged, though Harry could tell it was not caused from exhaustion, but from his held back despair.

Harry bowed his head, feeling his eyes burn as he felt Hank's pain. He had just killed something he considered a friend, and Harry knew how bad the pain was that accompanied such an act. As Harry stared at the ground, he saw the result of Diego's attack toward them. There was a circle surrounding himself and Hank that was untouched, however everything around them to a distance of about thirty feet had been scorched black and was still burning. He looked around and saw, that without instruction, most of the class had set about extinguishing the fires that were burning from the inferno; water spurting from their wands.

Harry looked up again as he heard Ron and Hermione dash over to them, breathing heavily and looking in between elated and devastated.

"Are you two all right!?" Hermione gasped, her eyes darting between them before settling on the condition of the ground around them, her eyes widening.

Hank only nodded his head to her question, his eyes still glued to his former friend. The class had mingled around them as they stood there, gazing at Hank uncertainly, not sure what they should do. Hank's eyes left Diego for an instant as he perused them before stating in a hollow voice, "Class … is dismissed…"

Hanging their heads, the class obediently gathered their belongings and slowly departed, whispering amongst themselves as they left Hank with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Almost absentmindedly, Hank waved his hand and Harry's bindings vanished with a faint glow. Harry immediately went to Hanks side and rested his head against his waist, wanting to spur any reaction from him other than the hopeless expression he currently had fixed on his olive features.

Hank ignored him and slowly made his way over to Diego's lifeless form. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked on as he raised his hand and ran it along his golden horns tenderly before he finally rested his forehead against it and wept silently; his broad shoulders shaking violently with each wave of sorrow that passed over him. Harry felt moisture running down his muzzle as Hank sank to the ground between Diego's neck and shoulder. He leant against the cold scales and buried his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

Harry looked up as he heard sniffling, and saw that Hermione was also crying. Ron draped his arm over her shoulder comfortingly as she rested her head against his shoulder, slipping her arm around his waist as he whispered softly to her.

Harry was considering transforming for a few minutes when he heard a rustle in the trees off to the side. They all turned to look, including Hank who lifted his head from his palms, and gazed into the brush searchingly. There was another rustle and this time some branches further in could be seen moving, for it was the area Diego had been so furiously attacking earlier.

Suddenly, Hank leapt to his feet in fury and extended his arm toward the noise. Harry, Ron and Hermione started when a cry of fear was heard as something they all recognised was drawn from the shrubbery; flying through the air towards Hanks outstretched hand.


	12. It Begins

Hank grasped Malfoy firmly by the throat when he reached him, his eyes blazing with fury and anguish. "You caused this!" Hank hissed venomously as Malfoy cowered, trying vainly to loosen the grasp Hank had on his throat.

"Let me go!" Malfoy begged hoarsely, gripping Hanks forearm. Hank sneered and whipped Malfoy around, lifting him off the ground effortlessly and holding him so Diego's golden horn was pressed between his shoulder blades.

"You attacked him!" he spat viciously, seemingly not even noticing Draco kicking at his chest and stomach in his attempts to escape. "YOU CAUSED THIS!!!"

Draco began to cry out in pain as Hank increased the pressure on his back, the horn beginning to dig into him through his robes.

Harry began to feel uneasy. As much as he detested Malfoy, he feared that Hank had been pushed to far and might do something he'd undoubtedly regret later. At the rate he was going, he'd impale Malfoy without a second thought.

"Why'd you do it?" Hank snarled, pushing Malfoy even harder, grinning in satisfaction as he squirmed more forcefully; screaming in pain as the horn penetrated his flesh……

Harry sprung into action as he saw what Hank was doing. He ran toward them, seeing Hank shut his eyes and Malfoy grow even paler at whatever it was that Hank was doing. He saw Hanks eyes snap open, his face contorted in fury. He stared at Malfoy for an instant, before he pulled him away from the horn, holding him almost nose to nose. Harry slowed, unsure of what Hank was doing, when he saw the murderous glint flash through his eyes again. Without hesitation, Harry bolted toward them, seeing Malfoy trembling violently in terror.

Hank let out a cry of fury as he drew Malfoy back, as though preparing to plunge Diego's horn through his back. Malfoy screamed as Hank propelled him forward without mercy; however Hank jerked him to the side at the last instant, his shoulder grazing the point as he flew past it, slamming into the dragons neck with Hank's hand still gripping his throat tightly.

Harry slowed his run, mainly in surprise. He'd expected Hank to kill Malfoy, but he should have known he wouldn't, no matter what he'd done. Harry approached them cautiously, not sure how Hank would react to his presence.

Malfoy was desperately clawing at Hanks arm as he tightened his grip further, cutting off his air flow while Hanks eyes smouldered in their sockets.

"This is only a _fraction _of what you deserve you little ferret," Hank snarled as Malfoy's eyes began to roll up into his head. "I know I can't kill you, but that doesn't mean I have to send you back to school in one piece!"

Hank glanced at Harry as he lifted Malfoy back up again, now grasping him by the front of his robes as he hung limply, half conscious. Harry shook his head in warning, but Hank only shrugged in response before whipping around and hurling Malfoy towards the trees with all his might. Harry let out a roar of shock as Malfoy flew toward the shrubbery, and cringed at the sickening thud as he collected a tree, falling limply to the ground.

Hank looked at Harry's stunned expression and grinned sheepishly. "Well … at least he's not dead."

Hank walked over toward him and bent down, as if he was inspecting him, before waving his hand, levitating Malfoy and strolling beside Harry back towards Ron and Hermione; both of which were considerably paler than normal.

"My apologies," Hank said as he approached them. "It appears my temper is worse than I remember."

"It's OK Hank," Hermione replied softly, wiping a few stray tears from her face. "He probably deserves it, after what he did to Diego."

Hank looked at Hermione in mild surprise. "You don't blame me for my decision regarding his death?"

Hermione shook her head and gave Hank a sad smile. "You had the whole class to protect. I understand that it was an extremely difficult decision, but if you'd done nothing, he would have killed someone. As it was he almost killed you two," she gestured between Hank and Harry.

"But he wouldn't have if Malfoy didn't shoot that spell at him," Ron argued politely. "It was his fault … all of it."

"Hermione," Hank said, drawing her attention, "I would watch myself while in Mr Malfoy's presence … for some reason, he wishes ill of you. It was why he did this actually. He was hoping you'd get seriously hurt … not to mention getting me fired."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "He's been like that since we met. He doesn't like me because I'm a Muggle born." She shot him a disgusted look before turning back toward the castle.

"And he tried to get Hagrid fired a couple of years ago doing the same thing," Ron added, scowling.

"How do you know this anyway?" Hermione queried, frowning in confusion. Hank only smiled mysteriously and tapped the side of his head before drawing his wand and pointing it at Malfoy, pretending he'd used his wand to levitate him.

"Um … T – thank you, for getting me off Diego, Hank," Hermione stammered shyly, as they walked up the stairs and entered the Main Hall. "I don't think I've been more terrified in my life…"

"You're welcome Hermione," Hank replied, bowing almost imperceptibly. "And don't be ashamed of your fear. It's only natural."

Luckily, classes were still in session, for otherwise they would have drawn a large amount of attention. Hank was leading, with Malfoy floating beside him, looking very much, the worse for wear. Strolling beside Ron and Hermione, who were both just behind Hank, was Harry; though to everyone else, he was a lion. The rest of the journey to the hospital wing was silent, until they opened the ward doors and Hank lay Malfoy on one of the beds furthest from Harry's room.

Trusting that Malfoy was indeed very much unconscious, Harry finally transformed before Hank called out for Poppy.

"What's happened now?" Poppy sighed as she exited her office, eyeing the group searchingly. "Mr Potter, where on earth have you been all morning?" she admonished as she spotted him. "My goodness!" she gasped when she saw Malfoy, rushing over to him. "What on earth happened to him?"

"An unfortunately permanent, lapse in judgment…" Hank growled heatedly; something that Poppy didn't miss.

"Oh my Hank … please don't tell me _you _did this to him?"

"And if I did?" Hank retorted, his anger toward the situation returning. "It was nothing short of what he deserved," he continued in a hard voice. "Especially after what he did…"

"But it could result in you having to leave!" Poppy exclaimed. "He will undoubtedly tell his father, and he'll take it to the board! You'll be fired for abusing a student if you can't prove it was provoked…"

"He attacked Diego," Hank interrupted hoarsely. "He went mad and I was forced to take his life …… He caused it!" he spat, pointing at Draco angrily.

Poppy was staring at Malfoy with her mouth hanging open. "Diego … Your dragon!? Have you told Dumbledore about it yet?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"No, not yet," Harry interjected politely, seeing how Hank had set his jaw as he held back his tears at the thought of what he'd done. "Hank thought he'd bring Malfoy here first…"

"What's going to happen to Malfoy?" Hermione stepped forward and looked between Hank and Poppy warily. "Will he be expelled?"

Poppy turned to her, "The matter will have to be brought up with Dumbledore. If they can prove it was him that cast the spell than, possibly. The decision to expel students rests with the head of house. The rest of the staff, Dumbledore included, can only put forward their opinion concerning the student under scrutiny."

"Then he's gonna get off Scot free!" Ron said angrily. "Snape's not gonna expel his favourite student! He probably won't even get a detention!"

"I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions Ron," Hank grinned weakly. "I assure you … Professor Snape will see no humour in this…"

"But you can't prove he did it," Hermione pointed out timidly. "No one actually saw him perform the curse…"

"That will not matter," Hank replied harshly. "We will use cunning to get him to confess. Never underestimate the power of the bluff…" he grinned.

"Well," Poppy began, drawing attention to herself, "As much as I would like to stand around and chat; I _do _have a patient to care for, so if you please…?"

"My apologies Poppy," Hank nodded and turned to the trio. "How about you three go down to Harry's room and wait. I'll go and inform Dumbledore of the situation and return as soon as I can … I haven't forgotten about midday…" he finished, gazing at Harry pointedly.

"That's all right Hank," Harry assured him, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny are going to be here for it … and I have an idea, so it should be tolerable…"

Hank frowned at him quizzically, but didn't press the matter. He nodded to them politely and departed, the three of them watching as he vanished through the double doors.

"You three had better leave in case he wakes," Poppy advised as she bent over Malfoy, determining his injuries. "Good Lord," she muttered as she rolled him over, spotting the wound in his back. Sighing, she shook her head. "It's a good thing he held his temper back…"

"He held back?" Hermione gasped. "He looked as if he was using full force!"

Poppy frowned. "How so?" she asked as she glanced at Hermione briefly.

"By the way he was tossing him around," Hermione explained, gesturing to Malfoy. "He only held him by one arm the whole time, but he certainly didn't look like he was holding back. He actually threw him into the trees a good thirty feet from where he was standing! A frozen rope! You can't tell me he was holding back … Malfoy's got to weigh at least seven stone!"

Poppy raised her eyebrows at Hermione's story. "Only thirty feet huh? He _was _careful, wasn't he…"

Hermione's jaw dropped, and quite frankly Harry was almost feeling just as shocked. At the way Poppy was reacting, Hank had used the utmost care when he beat on Malfoy … but Harry couldn't believe that he could do any more to anyone … it wasn't humanly possible to possess such physical power.

"Just what do you mean — "

"We can talk about it in my room Hermione," Harry cut in hurriedly, earning a reproving glare from her. "She needs to take care of Malfoy … and you can ask Hank yourself when he comes back down…"

Looking disgruntled, Hermione nodded and followed Harry down the wing and into his old bedroom, Ron trailing behind and shutting the door. Harry sighed as he sat on the bed, glancing at his watch, seeing that they still had about an hour before morning classes were over.

"OK Harry," Hermione said as she and Ron sat on the other side of the bed, "Why did you want us away from Madame Pomfrey, and why did you stop me asking her what she meant by Hanks holding back?"

Harry glanced between them, sighing again when he read their expectant faces. "No big reason actually. One: I didn't want to talk about anything anywhere near Malfoy; and two: If you're gonna ask those sorts of questions, you should ask the person they're referring to. As in, ask Hank yourself instead of hoping someone else will spill the beans."

"Harry, you _know _that he won't say anything about it," Hermione retorted matter-of-factly. "At least Madame Pomfrey sees nothing wrong with letting little hints out about him. I mean, she said straight out that Hank had been holding back considerably, and that's just not humanly possible. Tell me that you don't realize that!"

"I _do _realize that Hermione," Harry replied calmly, "but I also think that it would be best to ask him personally about it. He told you about his wand-less magic when you asked him about it, didn't he?" Harry asked knowingly. Hermione nodded. "Right, well there's no reason to think he won't do the same thing about this as well, unless it's something he _can't _tell us. If so, he'll say so."

"Don't push the subject," Ron interjected as Hermione made to argue, placing his hand on her shoulder when she turned to glare at him. "You _want _him to lose his temper at you again?" Ron raised his eyebrows and grinned at her when she turned pink and looked away. "Didn't think so," he chuckled.

"Well do you believe me?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Do you think Hanks been holding back on us? About himself?"

"Hermione," Harry spoke up exasperatedly before Ron could reply, "You said you'd drop the inquisition routine on Hank earlier on!"

"But that was before we found out this new stuff on him!" Hermione retorted. "I'm sorry if you don't like it Harry, but I'm afraid that he's just arousing too much suspicion against himself. I know that he can use Felanade magic, and he did use it to save the lives of most of the class … but that doesn't tell us how he's achieved strength beyond that of the strongest human being, and _still _call it holding back!"

"He could have used that magic with Malfoy," Harry shot back irritably. "We don't know anything about this magic, so who's to say that he didn't use it to assist him? We saw him draw Malfoy to him … what's to say he didn't use it the same way to throw him as well?"

"I suppose he could have…" Hermione sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "And as much as Malfoy deserved what he got, I really wouldn't like to see what Hank would be capable of doing if he _really _lost his temper…. He was almost frightening…"

"What do you mean _almost_?" Ron raised an eyebrow and grinned. "He _was _scary. I thought he'd skewer Malfoy for sure, he was so mad…"

"That wasn't anger," Harry spoke up softly. He looked up to see two confused faces staring back at him. "At least, not in the way you think," he elaborated. "Yes, he was furious at Malfoy, but it wasn't a hateful anger. It was because he was so distraught with what he'd been forced to do. He was mad with grief; unable to take back what he'd done … and because Malfoy was the cause, he took out his anguish on him. He wasn't just angry at Malfoy either. He was angry with himself as well … having to live with the knowledge that he'd just taken his friends life…"

Harry trailed off and looked away, the memories of the night he woke up to remember what he'd done to Ron coming to the surface. He remembered all too well the despair and anger toward himself for his lack of will, after his nearly killing Ron … but he also knew that, however much he could relate to Hanks suffering, it wasn't anywhere near the same, for Hank had _chosen _to take Diego's life in order to protect the students……

"I don't blame you for what happened Harry," Ron said quietly, correctly interpreting his silence and sullen demeanour. "If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I shouldn't of — "

"It doesn't matter who's fault it was Ron," Harry interrupted, sighing and shaking his head. "It happened, and no matter what anyone says, it won't change that fact."

"But we know what caused it," Hermione sat forward, staring at him pleadingly. "We know you didn't have any control over it, and so do you. We don't blame you…"

"Placing the blame is not the issue!" Harry snapped heatedly, glaring at Hermione; only to drop his gaze reproachfully a moment later. "Sorry…"

"It's OK Harry…" Hermione replied quietly.

"It's just that … whoever's fault it is, or what someone should've done instead doesn't matter…" Harry explained slowly. "It happened, and none of us will forget it. It'll always be there, in our memories … like a stain that won't go away…"

"No one's asking for anyone to forget it Harry," Hermione replied when Harry fell silent. "But you can't constantly dwell on things that are beyond your control…"

Harry snorted contemptuously. "What happened to Cedric was _not _beyond my control … I took him straight to his death … I told him to take the cup with me…"

"But if it wasn't for Moody you wouldn't have even been _in _the tournament to _get _to the cup," Hermione explained gently. "And Moody was only there on orders from You Know Who. It was _his _choice to kill your parents Harry, and he sent himself to ruin for it. None of it is because of you … It all leads back to him … everything."

Harry looked up at her and sighed. How could she possibly know what it feels like for him? Waiting to see who will be sent into oblivion next, just to get to him … praying that it wouldn't be one of his closest friends … but he wouldn't burden anyone with his petty emotional troubles; so instead of voicing his feelings on the matter, Harry simply gave Hermione a weak smile and said, "Yeah, I suppose so …"

Hermione was still eyeing him uncertainly, as though she knew he wasn't being honest; however she still nodded and smiled at his answer.

"Not to sound like a prat," Ron chimed in, "but do you suppose we could change the subject to something a little less worrisome…?" he grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted him on the shoulder playfully, sticking out her tongue as he rubbed his arm, feigning injury.

"Anyway," Harry began, equally glad to get off the subject, "You can't sound like a prat, because you already _are _one." Harry grinned widely as Ron turned to him with wide eyes, a mock-shocked expression on his face. "You seem shocked by this Ronald," Harry continued sardonically, grinning even wider at the scowl Ron gave him at his full name and Hermione's giggling in response to it. "You mean you _didn't _know? And here I thought it was free information…"

Harry trailed off as he felt a painful twinge in the crook of his right arm. He grimaced and instinctively brought his other hand up to grasp it, forgetting that it wouldn't alleviate his discomfort.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet and rounding the bed to his side, peering at him with concern. "What's the matter?"

"Something's cut my arm," he said through grit teeth, gripping his elbow even tighter. "It can't be the ceremony, because it's too early…" but Harry couldn't utter another word, for his arm exploded with pain, causing him cry out and claw at the crook of his elbow, trying to remove the invisible object that felt embedded in it. Harry leapt to his feet and tried anything he could think of to ease his pain. He rubbed at the area and scratched at it, but nothing would help. He cradled his arm near his chest as both Hermione and Ron came to his side, telling him to relax and trying to calm him down, but they were only vague echoes in the back of his mind, clouded by the pain shooting through him. Harry's breathing was ragged and unsteady, and he groaned out loud as he felt the beginning sensation of a small cut forming on his other elbow and the back of both his knees.

He looked up at Ron and Hermione, seeing their pale and alarmed faces through bleary eyes, and came to a sudden decision. He was going to test his theory later on, during the ceremony; but he wasn't going to stand here and put up with this if he didn't have to either. Harry took a deep breath as he tried to focus and shut his eyes, feeling his form change just as he felt searing pain in his other limbs, as objects where forced into them also.

His scream of agony was abruptly changed to a loud roar as he transformed, collapsing to the floor in shock as much as surprise when the pain left his limbs abruptly. Harry lay there taking deep refreshing breaths, calming himself down and feeling relieved that his theory had just been proven correct. The pain was gone, leaving only a small tingly feeling where moment's beforehand there had been agony.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she knelt by his side and peered at his face, trying to decipher his expression.

Harry looked at her as he steadied his breathing and slowly got to his feet, nodding his head at her question.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Ron inquired timidly, still looking rather pale and shaken by what he'd witnessed. Harry kind of felt sorry for him, because he'd never seen him go through this before. At least Hermione knew what it was like. He glanced back at Ron, who was still waiting for a response to his question, and shook his head no.

"But, why would it suddenly stop like that?" Hermione frowned, confused; but she rolled her eyes and shook her head a moment later, glancing at Harry before saying, "Sorry … Keep forgetting you can't speak…"

"What on earth is going on in here?" a crisp voice called through the door, just before it swung open revealing Madame Pomfrey. Her eyes widened at the sight of Harry and she pulled out her wand, her eyes flicking toward Ron and Hermione as she did so.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Ron stared at Poppy's raised wand and stepped in front of Harry, Hermione mimicking his action a moment later.

Poppy was looking beyond bewildered at this point, but her eyes suddenly snapped to Harry's and he could see realization in them.

"I saw _three _students walk into this area," she began cautiously, "and now there is _two _… who are both defending a lion, instead of running away from it…"

Ron and Hermione shot each other a nervous glance before throwing a look toward Harry and facing Poppy again.

"Please … don't tell me that _that_… is Mr Potter…" Poppy shook her head and lowered her wand.

"OK … We won't," Ron replied sardonically, giving Poppy a weak grin as she lowered her wand.

"Well _this _is simply spiffing now, isn't it…?" Poppy placed her hands on her hips and looked toward the ceiling. "Why me?" she groaned, shaking her head and sighing heavily before looking Harry over. "It was you with Hank this morning, wasn't it Mr Potter?" Poppy asked knowingly. Harry nodded. "Well at least that puts to rest where you were all morning … Why couldn't he of just told me it was you _then_? It would've save me the aggravation!" She looked at Ron and Hermione sternly. "So who else knows about him?"

They both gave each other a nervous glance before Hermione spoke up, "Well, pretty much only our little circle does … Dumbledore, Remus, Hank, Sirius, Ginny, Snape and now you. Oh … Kahn does too … and Dumbledore and Snape don't know that he can turn into a lion. They just know he's an Animagus…"

Poppy sighed again and nodded. "Another identity crisis … oyi…" she rolled her eyes before becoming serious again. "So what was the racket I heard just before? It sounded like someone yelling…"

"Yeah … It was Harry," Ron sighed, sitting down on the bed and grimacing.

"Something was hurting him," Hermione continued as she patted Harry on the head, "and since we couldn't see anything, it was obviously something that was happening to You Know Who … but it's too early for it to be the ceremony that Hank told us about? So then, Harry transformed, and from what we could understand, the pain stopped as soon as he did so." Hermione stared down at Harry and sighed. "And we can't find out why, because the only one that has any idea, can't currently speak … can he?" she finished, raising her eyebrows at Harry pointedly.

"Now don't be like that Hermione," Ron admonished as Harry looked away and lay on the floor again; resting his head on his paws. "He had bigger things to think about instead of telling us his little idea…"

Harry felt a wave of gratitude toward Ron, speaking in his defence; though Hermione also had a point. He could have told them his theory beforehand, when he had the chance, but he put it off. However, Harry was very thrilled that his assumption had been correct. He didn't experience Voldemort's pain, and visa-versa, while in his Animagus. He formulated the theory after Hank had relayed all of Voldemort's episodes in relation to his own … noticing that Voldemort had experienced the pain of his shooting, only _after _he had returned to his human form. Now it was confirmed. Harry sighed contently, now knowing that he had a means of getting away from Voldemort's pain … for the only thing remaining to remind him of his previous pain, was a pins-and-needles sensation in the same areas. At least, now he should be able to tell when the pain goes away. 

Though now, Harry was curious to know if his Animagus had the same effect when it came to channelling Voldemort's anger, whenever he himself, grew overly frustrated or annoyed. Harry thought back to how he'd been behaving toward Malfoy during CoMC, and came to the conclusion that, yes, his Animagus had the same effect on his rage as it did his pain. It somehow almost completely severs the connection between them. After all, he had very much wanted to tear Malfoy apart; but not once did he perform a hostile action against his will…

"Well, as much as I would like to get more details," Poppy began, disturbing Harry from his thoughts, "I'll wait for Hank to explain it … or even Harry, if he wants to? Now, I have a certain patient to keep an eye on, so, do try and keep the noise down…"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione and Ron chimed while Harry nodded. Poppy gave Harry one last exasperated glance before leaving the room; shutting the door behind her.

"What d'you suppose she meant by _another _identity crisis?" Ron asked as soon as Poppy left the hallway. "The first time I heard her say something like that was when she found out about Sirius?"

"Actually," Hermione began, "She called _that _one, another ID crisis. From what I could gather, Sirius was the second one she had to deal with."

"Well … who's the first one?" Ron frowned, confused. Hermione shrugged and Harry shook his head.

Harry had in fact been pondering the same thing; but having no way to convey his query, he'd simply waited for someone else to pick up on it. As much as he thought about it and every other strange thing that had occurred thus far though, Harry still felt as though there was something he was missing. Something that had been made obvious a number of times, but due to the situation, had been either overlooked or forgotten. He felt as though it was staring him in the face, and it was frustrating to not put the pieces of the puzzle together and figure it all out……

Hank purposefully made his way up to Dumbledore's office, his instincts screaming at him for not doing more damage to the Malfoy boy. Hank shook his head and sighed, pushing back his exuberant temper. It simply wasn't his place to decide upon his fate, that rested with Severus. As he reached the stone gargoyle and gave the password, Hank found himself wondering briefly what Harry had meant when he said he 'had an idea' about the midday ceremony. He shook it from his mind as he jumped up the stairs and came to a halt outside Dumbledore's office. He raised his hand to knock, but he froze when he heard a discussion taking place inside. Going against his conscience, Hank decided to listen in.

"… I'm sorry I was unable to talk with you about this earlier,…" Dumbledore's voice drifted out to him. "…but something of great importance always seemed to prevent us speaking…"

"…That's quite all right Albus…" Hank was taken aback when he heard Arabella speak, curious as to what they might be discussing. "…I'm just relieved that I'm able to finally tell you what I saw a few weeks ago … it's quite frightening actually, I'm surprised that no one was killed…"

"…Please do…" Dumbledore pressed gently, as Hank's listening skills improved dramatically with the last statement. He already knew what should have occurred, but now he could find out what had actually transpired.

"…Well, as you know, I've been keeping an eye on the Dursleys household ever since Harry was placed there, and I was quite shocked when I saw two people enter it a bit before term began. I recognised them, you see. I remembered them well from my days as an Obliviater. Albus, I saw the Lestranges enter their home at around lunchtime! They were two of the worst Deatheaters Voldemort ever had serving him! I sat there, glued to my window for at least half an hour before I saw them leave. Shortly afterwards, I went over there to check on them, only to find that they were still in perfect health. Naturally they asked why I'd come over, so I said that I'd come to see if Harry could look after my cats while I went on a trip … but they told me that he'd already left for his friends house for the rest of the summer. Oh, I was so relieved to know that he was OK, and his Aunt and Uncle … but I was still quite baffled to know why they were left alive…"

Hank breathed a sigh of relief. He was rather worried about what might happen to them when Harry wasn't there. At least he still had somewhere to stay during the summer.

"…This is indeed disturbing news…" Dumbledore replied gravely. "…It's a good thing I gave him permission to go to Ronald Weasley's home … and it's quite a relief to know that his relatives were unharmed. I had hoped that Voldemort wouldn't be so bold as to send his followers to Harry's home, but as it is, it will simply be too unsafe for him to return there at all…"

Hank started at Dumbledore's comment. Where else would Harry be able to stay? Hank thought of one instantly, but he doubted Harry would ever accept such an offer. Not to mention all the explaining he would have to do along with it. Besides, Harry could always go to Lupins, where Sirius would be able to visit him. At least he'd be happier with them. Shaking himself, Hank suddenly remembered why he had ventured up there in the first place and sharply rapped on the door.

He waited for Dumbledore to confirm his entry before opening the door, smiling politely at Arabella, who was sitting opposite Albus, before shutting the door and approaching them.

"I apologise for my interruption," Hank explained, "but there is something of importance that I need to discuss with you Albus."

Dumbledore eyed Hank searchingly for an instant before turning back to Arabella. "I'm afraid we've been interrupted again Arabella. I must apologise for the inconvenience…"

"Oh … Not to worry Albus," she replied, giving him a warm smile. "At least I actually got to _tell _you what I needed too…" She rose from her chair, and Albus followed suit, escorting her to the door. "Perhaps another time…" she nodded to both men and walked from the office.

"What is wrong Hank?" Dumbledore asked as soon as he closed the door and made his way back to his desk. "Shouldn't you be teaching a class at the moment?"

Hank hung his head as his anger toward the situation rose up again. "That is the reason I have come to see you," he answered, his voice wavering only minutely. "My class was forced to end early, due to the actions of a particularly notorious student…" he paused as he gathered himself again.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked worriedly, concerned by how distraught Hank seemed. It was very unlike him to get so emotional.

Hank took a deep breath and gazed into Dumbledore's blue eyes, seeing his concern for him. "I had Diego in my class today … Do you remember him?" Dumbledore nodded. "Everything was going extremely well … he even got so comfortable with them that he allowed Miss Granger to ride him … but … a curse was shot at him and it injured him. He went mad and I was forced to take his life; or else allow him to kill half the class…" Hank hung his head as the tears built up, blinking them away furiously, refusing to shed tears in front of Dumbledore.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Albus said gravely. "I know how much he meant to you. Do you know who provoked him in the first place?"

Hank nodded. "I can't prove it though. No one actually saw him do it … but I know that he did," he spat, scowling heavily. "All it will take for him to confess he did it, is a little trickery … We won't be lying or trying to frame him, but we _can _get him to admit he was the cause…"

Dumbledore eyed him intently. "May I ask _who _the suspect in question is?" though he thought he had a pretty good idea anyway.

"Mr Malfoy," Hank growled spitefully. "You can find him in the hospital wing if you want to see him…"

"Was he injured by Diego?" Dumbledore stared at Hank knowingly; a small smirk forming under his white beard.

Hank looked away and cleared his throat nervously. "Um … no. I did. I didn't strike him, if that's what you're thinking," he added hurriedly, "I just, sort of threw him around a bit … then there was Diego's horn … but he's still alive," he finished sheepishly, flashing Albus a small grin as if that was all that mattered.

Dumbledore sighed heavily and sat in his chair, resting his chin on his fingertips. "This could get quite complicated," he mused gravely. "Are you absolutely positive no one can bare witness to Malfoy instigating all of this?" he insisted, gazing at Hank hopefully.

"Quite sure," Hank sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "They were all too busy staring at Miss Granger on Diego's back…"

Shaking his head, Dumbledore got to his feet and made for his door. Confused, Hank frowned and asked, "Where are you going?"

"If you are unable to produce someone who actually saw Mr Malfoy commit this act, than I'm afraid that your first suggestion will need to suffice. In order to bluff Mr Malfoy into confessing, we will need someone who thinks on a different wavelength to us … someone who quite frequently uses deception in order to stay alive … we need cunning…"

"We need Severus Snape…" Hank concluded, sighing and rolling his eyes. "I know that he won't be pleased with what Malfoy did, but do you really think he'll help? I _know _that he won't expel him…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Hank, you should know better … I think you'll find that he'll be more than willing to help out … it is just cause after all…"

Hank just shrugged and made for the door alongside Albus. "Just make sure we get this sorted out quickly. I want to be with Harry during the ceremony."

"I quite understand," Dumbledore replied, as they descended the staircase. "Hank, I know that you've already decided upon this," Dumbledore started hesitantly, "but … will you tell Harry about yourself? Personally, I believe you should have at the start of the year. He deserves to know about your past with his parents … especially since he's taken such a liking to you. You'll only hurt him if you wait … continuing to mislead him the way you are…"

Hank sighed heavily as they strode briskly toward the dungeons. "I understand what you're saying Albus … but I truly believe that he wouldn't be able to handle it along with everything else that's going on in his life at the moment. As much as I hate deceiving him … it is best, that he doesn't know yet."

Hank could tell that Albus wanted to push the matter, put he politely nodded his head and returned his gaze to the corridor. Sighing to himself, Hank also fell silent and continued toward the dungeons, the _real _reason he didn't want to tell Harry about himself flitting through his mind……

Ginny was waving her hands in front of her face in an effort to clear away the billowing smoke that was pouring from her cauldron, coughing heavily as the students surrounding her moved away from the disaster area. People where clamouring to get to the door and exit the black potions room; a large cluster becoming crowded as they all tried to rush out at once. Snape was bellowing for calm while trying to blindly make his way toward Ginny so as to extinguish the suffocating smoke.

Ginny knelt down on the cold stone as she tried to breath better, and saw the bottom of Snape's billowing black robes come to a stop in front of her table. By this time, most of the class had managed to squeeze their way out into the hallway, coughing and sputtering as the smoke floated from the room.

Catching her breath, Ginny slowly began to straighten up, not wanting to see the look that Snape was guaranteed to be shooting at her. She bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to explain what had happened. She didn't mean to put in the monkshood so early, but she was anxious about Harry, and the ceremony at midday. Shaking ever so slightly, Ginny raised her eyes to see Snape bearing down on her; his eyes smouldering in their sockets.

"I was under the assumption that fourth years could _read_, Miss Weasley," Snape said coldly, his beady eyes glinting. He took Ginny's ladle and dipped it into what remained of her potion, fishing out the monkshood. "I believe that the monkshood was to be added _after _the potion was removed from the flame … was it not?" he asked stonily.

Ginny hung her head sheepishly and fidgeted with her robes. "Yes sir…" she replied quietly, awaiting her impending punishment.

"Well than, perhaps you could enlighten me, as to _why _you didn't?" snapped Snape, throwing her ladle back into her twisted cauldron, splashing its contents over the table. He leant forward when Ginny didn't answer, stopping a few inches from her face. "I expect an answer, when I ask a question, Miss Weasley…" he whispered dangerously.

Ginny looked up at him nervously, wanting to tell him about her reason, but she couldn't because of the students that were still in earshot. She opened her mouth to tell him so, when another deep voice cut her off.

"Our apologies for the interruption Severus," Hank called from the doorway, the students standing outside milling behind him, snickering silently. "We require your assistance with something that, I'm afraid, cannot wait…"

Ginny looked between the two of them curiously, noting the strain on Hank's face and the mild concern showing through on Snape's.

"What's happened?" Snape asked shortly, approaching the doorway.

"Something that you're not going to find humorous, I can assure you," Dumbledore spoke up from the side, poking his head around the corner.

Snape immediately nodded his head and called to the students. "Everyone is to clean up their potions and equipment as fast as possible. Class will be finishing early today…"

Hank stepped aside as the rest of the class filed in, looking confused, but not arguing with the orders. Ginny looked around and saw that both Hank and Dumbledore were waiting by the door as the students packed up. She tipped her spoiled potion down the drain and rinsed it out, washing her hands before packing her bag and making toward the door alongside some of her friends.

"You will remain here Miss Weasley," Snape called, causing her to groan and sit at the back table, waiting to see why she'd been held in. Placing her bag on the table, she waited patiently for the rest of the class to leave, casting gloomy glances toward Hank every now and then; grinning when he winked back at her playfully. Finally, the last student scurried out the door, and Hank and Dumbledore ventured fully into the room.

"Now, what may I ask has caused such a disturbance that my class be ended early?" Snape drawled as he sorted some papers out on his desk.

Ginny saw Hank glance at her before returning his gaze to Snape. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking along the same lines for he turned to her and smiled, "Miss Weasley, I believe there is someone in the hospital wing that you wish to see?"

Ginny nodded eagerly and stood, swinging her bag over her shoulders and making a beeline for the door.

"Just a minute Miss Weasley!" Snape called tauntingly. "there is the matter of you turning my classroom into…" he trailed off and sighed wearily. "…oh…never mind. Go and see Mr Potter already…"

Impulsively, Ginny flashed Snape a grin. "Yes sir!" she smiled at Hank and Dumbledore as she left, both of them returning it. Hurriedly, she ran from the room and quickly made her way toward the hospital wing……

"Ya know Harry," Ron began as he laid spread-eagled on the bed, "This would be a lot less boring, if you could speak while you're transformed." He propped himself up on his elbows and gave Harry a crooked grin. "But it is fun trying to guess what you're saying sometimes."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, laying back down on the cool floor as he glanced over toward Hermione, who was sprawled across the chair, too busy reading a book to even notice the conversation. Ron might call the constant communication gap fun, but Harry found it distinctly frustrating. Some of the things he would get across to them where blatantly obvious … but the problems came when he had to try and tell them something, usually ending up with them resorting to just guessing. So as a result, they had been sitting there in relative silence for the past half an hour. Harry had to admit, however, that Ron was indeed correct. It was very boring.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, startling them all from their reverie. Harry lifted his head and Ron propped himself up again, both of them watching as Hermione closed her book and got to her feet, opening the door to reveal Ginny, grinning happily at them.

"Hi!" she chirped, stepping around Hermione and sitting on the floor by Harry. "We got let out of potions early! Can you believe it?" she gushed as she glanced between Ron and Hermione. Before they could respond though, she turned to face Harry and frowned at him quizzically. "Why are you transformed? You don't need to be back here…"

"The explanation as to why Harry is the way he is can wait for a moment," Hermione said crisply, interrupting Ginny. "What _you _will tell us, is why Snape let you out early?"

"Well _someone's _in a good mood…" Ginny retorted sardonically, rolling her eyes as she rested an elbow on Harry's shoulders. Hermione scowled and crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't be in a particularly happy mood either if you had the morning we did," she shot irately, though looking toward the floor sadly.

Ginny sighed, "All right … all right … Hank and professor Dumbledore came down to the dungeons a little while ago. They said something had come up and they needed Snape for whatever it was … he let us out straight away…"

"They must be telling Snape about it then?" Ron mused, almost to himself.

"Telling Snape about what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"About what happened to Diego," Hermione put in automatically, as she sat back in the chair.

"Who's that?"

Sighing resignedly, Ron set about retelling what had happened during their CoMC lesson that morning, and what Hank had done afterward to Malfoy.

"So _that's _why he's in there!" she exclaimed knowingly, smiling slyly. "I was wondering how he was looking so beat up … mind you he _did _deserve it; especially after he attacked that dragon… You _are _all alright though, aren't you?" she asked hurriedly, staring at each of them until they confirmed that, yes, they were indeed alright. "Good," she breathed. "Now, you can tell me why Harry's not quite himself…" she added, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Do you remember that ceremony Hank told us about?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "Well, something happened before it was meant to start … and Harry was in a great deal of pain … but when he transformed it seemed to stop … we don't know much more due to the language problem…" she finished heavily. "He's been like this for the past forty odd minutes…"

Harry had laid there as Hermione and Ron spoke to Ginny about that morning, feeling content with the pressure of Ginny's weight against him. He looked up when he felt her beginning to stroke his mane in sympathy, for Hermione had just told her about the episode he had a while ago. He purred in reassurance as he saw her concern for him shine through her eyes; a warmth spreading through him as she draped her arm across his back and smiled at him in relief.

"I wonder why they went and got Snape though?" Ron asked, a bit more snidely than he intended too. The others all turned to face him, none of them missing the glowering look in his eyes as he gazed toward Ginny and Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head while Harry shifted a mite uncomfortably. Harry was surprised though, when Ginny remained against him and stared back at Ron resolutely; something he could tell, Ron didn't like much.

"Ron," Hermione began, drawing his attention from his sister, "He's the head of Malfoy's house … why wouldn't they go at tell him about it?"

"But that's no reason to cancel a class, especially one of Snape's!"

"Maybe he's going to help convince Malfoy to spill the beans?" Hermione shrugged. "If Malfoy listens to anyone at all, it would probably be Snape…"

"Malfoy doesn't listen to anyone Hermione," Ron retorted. "Why would he start now…?"

"Because it's _Snape _Ron," Ginny put in exasperatedly. "Even Malfoy would take a threat from him seriously."

"Do you think Snape will punish him though?" Ron asked irritably. "I mean … Malfoy _is _his favourite student…"……

…… "I will _personally _make sure that that little ferret will be, at the very least … suspended!" Snape snarled, slapping his hand against the table angrily.

"I couldn't agree more," Hank replied grimly. He had just finished telling Snape what Malfoy had done during his class, and as Dumbledore and he correctly interpreted … Snape was far from amused.

"You're sure no one saw him?" asked Snape. 

Hank nodded his head. "Positive." 

Snape sighed. "We'll have to smoke him out then…" A thoughtful expression passed over Snape's sallow face as he sat behind his desk; he rested his head against his hands as he tried to devise a way to get Malfoy to confess what he did, on his own free will.

Hank and Dumbledore stood silently, not disturbing Snape's train of thought as they waited anxiously for him to come up with an idea.

"You _do _know that I can't play any role in this?" Snape said to the table. He raised his head to look at them. "As soon as I tell you my idea, I'll wipe my hands of it. If it got back to the wrong people, I could be killed…"

"We're very aware of the risk if this were to get out, Severus," Dumbledore reassured him gently. "We will make every effort to make sure that it can't be traced back to you."

Snape nodded his agreement. "Very well. I will try to have him suspended, as his punishment. I won't even bother trying to expel him, because he'll bring in his wretched father … as it is, he'll argue adamantly with me about it."

Hank gazed at Snape calculatingly. "You have a way to get him to turn himself in?" he smiled wryly.

Snape laced his fingers together and sat his black eyes upon Hank's blue-green ones, grinning slyly. "I believe I do…"……

"Harry, how do you know when you can transform back?" Ginny asked into his ear. "If you don't feel You Know Who's pain, than how would you know?"

Harry groaned and flopped his head back down onto his paws in exasperation. How often must everyone be reminded that he can't speak to them?

"Ginny," said Ron, mimicking Harry's behaviour and throwing himself backwards onto the bed. "He can't answer you like that! All he can do is shake or nod!" Ron and Hermione had finally decided to give up on their argument concerning Malfoy, in light of Harry's situation … plus, Harry was starting to get a bit irate with the constant bickering.

"OK fine," Ginny huffed, "Let's try a different approach then…" she turned to Harry, "Harry, do you know when you're able to transform back into you?"

Harry stared into her brown eyes as he thought of her question. He supposed that the pins and needles effect would vanish when Voldemort's pain ended, and currently they were still present in his elbows and knees. Hesitantly, Harry nodded his head to the question.

"How do you — sorry … rephrase that …" Ginny blushed as she averted her gaze, trying to find how to put her question into a yes or no answer. Harry smiled inwardly as she began to bite her nails; her brow creased, deep in thought.

"Soooo, you just _know _when you can?" she asked vaguely, waving her hand to the side in mild confusion.

Harry chuckled at her awkwardness, but still nodded. Yes, he did _just know _when it was over. He supposed it was due to their link.

"I gather that you'll transform when that's possible then, won't you?" Hermione asked knowingly, lifting her gaze from her thick book in time to see Harry nod in response.

"He could be like this for a while then, couldn't he?" said Ron bluntly, facing the ceiling. "After all, whatever happened was before the ceremony was supposed to start, so who knows how long it could last? Plus he's got the actual ceremony to go through as well…"

"Such an optimist, Ron," Ginny shot back dryly, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, could you _be _more melodramatic!" She shook her head as she leant back against Harry, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"What's to be dramatic over?" he shot back, sitting up to glare at his sister. "It's fact! At the rate Harry's going, he won't be coming down to dinner with us tonight; and knowing his luck, he'll probably end up spending half the school year as an animal!"

Hermione sat up abruptly and snapped her book shut, glaring at Ron incredulously. "For goodness sakes Ron! You _could _show a _little _more optimism on Harry's part. We can't afford to be so negative about what's happening…"

"I'm not being negative," Ron retorted, now turning his gaze toward Hermione. "I'm just stating the inevitable. Something's happened every single year we've been here … why should _this _one be any different? It's almost a tradition with us," he continued flatly. "Something happens to Harry, and _we _get dragged along for the ride…"

Harry lifted his head and looked at Ron sharply. Whether he'd known it or not, his words had stung him; making it sound as though Harry attracted trouble on purpose. To anyone looking at him, they'd probably see the most injured expression they'd ever seen on an animal, for that's how Harry was feeling at present. 

Here he was, fifteen years of age, and he was bonded to the worlds darkest wizard, who's also wanted him dead since he was one. In order to spend time with his friends, he has to be human; but he could lose his self control at any time, or experience anything from a twinge, to blinding agony while with them. The only way to get away from it is to be a lion, yet it cuts of almost all interaction with his friends! Harry felt his insides turn to lead as Ron spoke his mind; the pressure he'd been feeling from everything finally having it's way with him.

Numbly, Harry slowly got to his feet, making Ginny start with the sudden movement, and padded over to the furthest corner of the room, barely hearing Hermione scolding Ron for what he'd said. He flopped down onto the stone, his back facing his friends, and curled up into a ball; a burning sensation beginning behind his eyes. 

Blinking furiously and trying to steady his uneven breathing, Harry felt something slide down beside him. He didn't acknowledge he'd felt it as his most painful memories came to the surface. Harry felt his eyes fill with moister and he shut them, willing the tears that were threatening to spill to leave. 

He had experienced torture, faced death and been witness to murder … yet what had effected him most profoundly, was the casualness of one of his friends when he'd mentioned the nightmare of his life. He _was _a magnet for attracting trouble; but the fact that one of his closest friends had said it so bluntly was more painful than the Cruciatus curse.

Harry opened his eyes and felt his held back tears roll down his muzzle, as he felt someone stroking his back and heard whispering in his ear. He tried to push his despair down and focus on what the voice was saying, noting that it was very soothing to him.

"……Please do something Harry! He was being a prat … Don't believe anything he said!……" Ginny's voice echoed in Harry's head, trying to break through the wall of anguish that had risen with Ron's words. "……Harry? C'mon … Let me know you're listening … don't be like this …"

Harry was jolted back into reality when he felt Ginny's soft hands wiping at his face, trying to dry the tears from his fur. Everything came into sharper focus and he saw her sitting in front of him; her own tears mingling with his own as she leant over him, whispering to him as she tried to get him to respond to her words. Harry saw a hopeful glimmer pass through her eyes as she noticed his eyes on her; her tear stained face breaking out into a small grin in relief.

"Harry? Are you all right? You know we don't hold you for anything that's happened, don't you?" said Ginny softly, still trying to dry his damp fur.

Harry stared back at her, wanting to tell her that he _was _all right, but knowing he was far from it. Ron's lack of tact had burst the dam of despair and hopelessness that Harry had built over the last four years; holding back all the horrors he'd been forced to live with and witness. Ginny faded from view as his vision clouded over with the last few moments of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric's death replaying with vicious cruelty … 

"Harry!" cried Ginny, a note of panic in her voice as she forced Harry to look at her, gasping inaudibly as she saw his eyes weren't focused on anything, and were brimming with utter hopelessness and despair. She felt more tears slide down her face as she reached out and stroked his full mane, trying to coax him back to reality as she had managed before. Ginny peered into his eyes, hoping to see their familiar gleam again, but still finding them dead and hollow.

"Ginny, is he all right?" said Hermione, approaching them hesitantly, glancing at Harry with worry.

"No he's not!" she replied urgently. "It's like he's not even here anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not responding to anything," said Ginny, gently placing her hand against Harry's muzzle. "He's just laying here! If he wasn't breathing, I'd swear he was dead!" Ginny got to her feet and turned to face Ron, feeling her anger overpower her fear for Harry. "How could you say that to him!?" she yelled, gesturing to Harry's motionless form. She could see that Ron was worried about Harry's strange behaviour, but what was fuelling her anger toward him was how he didn't seem to realize just how serious the situation was, and how he'd played a major part in it. "I thought he was your friend!"

"He is my friend!" Ron shot back heatedly. "I don't know what you're so worried about? He's only trying to sort everything out on his own, like he always does!"

"Are you so thick as to realize just how tormented he is about everything that's going on?" said Ginny, glaring at her brother coldly. "He's _not _sorting anything out! I'd be surprised if he was even thinking at the moment! He needed our support and you practically accused him of bringing the sky down upon us on purpose!"

"I was only telling the truth!" Ron jumped from the bed and stepped toward Ginny, who held her ground determinedly.

"I don't care if it _was _true! Which it's not … He didn't need to hear that! You were talking about it as if he wasn't even in the room!"

"He's just taking everything too personally," scowled Ron, crossing his arms. "He doesn't have to be so touchy about it … and _you _don't have to go running after him every time he has a tantrum…"

Both Ginny and Hermione stared at him disbelievingly.

"What!?" whispered Ginny, her eyes wide with shock. "I don't go _running _to him! I try and repair the damage _you _do to him!"

Ron held up his hands, "OK, fine. I admit I was probably a little blunt … but I don't mean to be! It's just the way it — "

"There!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at Ron. "You don't mean to be. Well neither does he. He can't help it if all this stuff is focused toward him, so stop behaving as if he is!"

Ginny crossed her arms defiantly and glared at a rather guilty looking Ron. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, steeling a glance at Hermione, who was also giving him a hard stare.

"You want me to apologise to him, don't you?" muttered Ron, looking away from his sisters tear stained face.

"Yes I do," she replied quietly. "I just hope he'll even register you're there…" She stepped aside and motioned for Ron to approach Harry.

"What if he doesn't…?" said Hermione uncertainly.

"Then we'll just have to try and snap him out of it somehow…" Ginny replied sadly, giving Ron a pointed look. Looking mildly uncomfortable, Ron made his way over to Harry's motionless form………

"I'm relieved you thought of using Severus," said Hank, as he and Dumbledore made their way toward the hospital wing. "His idea really was ingenious."

Dumbledore smiled, "I told you we needed someone who uses cunning … though you are correct in saying it is brilliant."

Both men had just finished discussing Severus's plan to flush out Malfoy, each knowing their part in the events that they'd planned. Hank thought that now they had a good chance of getting Malfoy to turn himself in. The rest of the journey to the wing was in relative silence, until they got considerably nearer. Hank slowed his stride a couple of corridors away from the doors to the ward, sensing that something wasn't right. A frown creased his brow in concentration as he slowed to a stop, an uneasiness settling upon him.

"What is it?" asked Dumbledore, who'd stopped his progress when he felt Hank leave his side. He gazed at him in concern, seeing the apprehension in his eyes as he focused on something.

"I'm not sure…" Hank replied distractedly, still glancing around him for the source of the torment he could feel. "It feels like it's coming from the hospital wing…"

Hank looked up at Dumbledore sharply, seeing the recognition to the meaning of his words in his blue eyes. Without uttering another word, they both hurried down the hallways, not even pausing at the double doors, opening them forcefully.

They strode passed a still unconscious Malfoy and headed straight for Harry's room, ignoring Poppy's surprised exclamation as they entered the back area. Hank's sense of foreboding increased with every step he took and he practically threw himself at Harry's door; fumbling with the handle as he flung the door open; revealing the three students and lion.

Instantly, Hank noted how Hermione was cupping her head in her hands and how Ron had his mouth covered; both of them staring toward Ginny, who was leaning up against Harry, stroking his mane and whispering to him. All three of them were looking distraught, but Hank saw resounding guilt in the way Ron was holding himself.

"What's happened?" asked Hank urgently, as they all turned their eyes toward himself and Dumbledore. "What's wrong?"

Ron looked away and fidgeted with the hem of his robes. "I ahhh … um … I kinda said the wrong thing to him … and he … err … he's…"

"He's not here anymore!" Ginny finished desperately. Ron had tried to apologize to Harry, but as Ginny feared, he didn't even register that Ron was there. Hermione had tried speaking to him, but that didn't do anything either, so Ginny had opted to just sit with him; letting him know unconsciously that he wasn't alone. "He isn't responding to anything we say or do!" she continued.

"What on earth did you say to him!?" snapped Hank, baring down on Ron. "What would make him withdraw so much? He was perfectly fine when I left him! And why is he transformed?" added Hank, almost as an afterthought, taking his blazing eyes off Ron to glance at Harry.

"The ceremony started early," Hermione explained hurriedly. "He wasn't transformed earlier, but he suddenly started to feel pain in his elbow. Not long after that he screamed in agony right before he transformed. Apparently it stopped the pain he was feeling…" 

Hank glanced at Dumbledore in mild confusion. "What do you mean the ceremony started early? It's not due to start for — " Hank stopped abruptly as realization passed through his eyes. He brought a hand to his forehead and let out a groan before dropping his arm again and shutting his eyes, shaking his head. "I am _so _stupid…"

When Hank opened his eyes again. It was to find four sets of eyes upon him; all looking either curious or worried.

"I forgot about the Kennelling…" said Hank regretfully, gazing over at Harry sadly.

"What's Kennelling?" asked Hermione.

Hank sighed and sat in the vacant chair. "Kennelling is the procedure that precedes the Final Ceremony."

Ginny shifted her position slightly and gazed at Hank uncertainly. "What, exactly, does Kennelling entail?"

Hank glanced at Dumbledore briefly and turned back to face the three students when he saw him give a small nod, telling him he could tell them.

"Well," Hank began, "the person that is going to have the ceremony performed upon them, must go through the Kennelling process. It involves the person being … well … staked to a couple of pieces of wood, through the elbows and knees; intended to keep them motionless during the ceremony. It occurs roughly an hour and a half before the ceremony begins."

"Sooo, You Know Who was … _Kennelled _a little while ago?" asked Hermione, her face grimacing as she imagined how Harry must have felt.

Hank nodded. "Yes. He'll stay that way until the ceremony is completed … then he'll be released."

"How is it that you know about all these procedures and rituals?" Hermione inquired, narrowing her eyes at him.

Hank grinned at Hermione's dubious stares. "I know these proceedings, because I'm personally acquainted with the savages that are to perform them."

"You're _friends _with them!?" gasped Hermione, her eyes widening in shock.

Hank laughed loudly, though it had a dense distain staining it's jovial message. "Friends? I assure you Hermione … I and they, are far from friends. I kill each one I see, on sight, and without remorse or mercy."

"You could take a life so callously?" Hermione whispered in disbelief, feeling a slight chill pass through her as Hank smiled at her.

"I could … can … and have. Countless times."

Hermione was shaking her head, unable to believe how her kind and friendly professor could so easily murder another living being … and not even show the slightest amount of remorse.

Hank suddenly scowled at her and shook his head in disbelief. "What is it with you and murder!? Every time someone mentions the taking of a life, you automatically assume it was done in cold blood or for their own pleasure!"

"Anyone that takes the life of another is a murderer!" argued Hermione, bristling in frustration.

"Really…" replied Hank calmly. "So … if Harry had allowed Remus and Sirius to take Pettigrew's life on that night two years ago … you would call them murderers?"

"Speaking of Harry…?" Ginny cut in before Hermione could give an answer. "You _do _remember the state of mind he is in currently? The debate can wait! We need to help him!"

"My apologies Miss Weasley," said Hank, gathering himself and approaching her and Harry. "You're absolutely correct. We need to get Harry back somehow…"

"What exactly was the topic in discussion when Harry started this?" Dumbledore asked as he watched Hank kneel in front of Harry and study his face.

Ginny frowned at Ron before turning to face the headmaster. "Ron was just being insensitive. He practically accused Harry flat out, that he was attracting the trouble that always seems to find him, on _purpose_! He made it sound as if it was his own fault he was in this situation…"

"I didn't know he'd react to it like this!" cried Ron in his own defence. "It's not my fault!"

"It's frustrating to have things that are beyond your control, to be blamed upon you, isn't it Mr Weasley?" said Hank knowingly, still staring at Harry. "The pressure you are under currently, is magnitudes less than what Harry must endure every day. He already blames himself for past actions that were beyond his control, so he doesn't need his friends adding to what is already needlessly upon his shoulders." Hank took a brief moment to glance at Ron sternly, still finding it hard to believe that one of Harry's friends would be so abrupt with him.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes brimming with concern as Hank rested both of his hands around Harry's temples.

"He's closed himself off," Hank answered grimly. "It's like a dam of misery has flooded his mind; making him relive his worst experiences. I have to try to bring him out of it. Once he's safe, he'll come out of his trance … but if he gives up his battle against it, he'll never come back…"

"How would you bring him out of it if we couldn't even get him to register that we were here?" asked Ginny in a hushed tone, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Hank eyed her for a moment, taking in how Ginny was staring at them both. "Because he wants to come back," he answered simply. "He's just trying to break through what Mr Weasley let out … so I'll help him to do what he wishes."

"But how?" Hermione pressed. "We tried talking to him, and it didn't work. What could you do that's any different?"

"Harry's eyes and ears, are not paying attention to what is happening outside his mind … but they most certainly are paying attention to what's happening _inside _it … so that's where I'll talk to him…. Now if you please, I don't want anymore interruptions … it could mean the difference between success and failure."

Hank closed his eyes without waiting for a reply and began to concentrate; vaguely hearing Dumbledore telling Hermione to not interrupt. Hank centred himself, now cutting off all outside stimuli and focused his thoughts toward Harry, already beginning to hear the echoes of his torments.

"_Harry?_" Hank called telepathically, listening for a reply but not hearing one. "_Harry, can you hear me?_" he called again, louder and more forcefully.

Still nothing.

Steeling himself, Hank delved deep into Harry's mind, almost finding himself deafened by the screaming insults and threats flying from every direction. He covered his ears and looked around, finding himself in a pool of nothingness. Every now and then, a glimmer of an image would flare up, either nearby or far off, replaying one of Harry's memories.


	13. A New Problem

Hank found himself staring at each one, unable to tear his eyes from the visions he was being shown. He'd known that the Dursleys treated Harry as slave labour, but he never dreamed that they could have treated him _this _badly; especially as a toddler, unable to fight back. Hank felt his eyes burn as another flare showed itself, revealing an image of Harry. He couldn't have been any older than five or six; laying down inside a cramped closet, crying himself to sleep.

Hank lowered his hands as they balled into fists, staring at the image; but he was soon distracted by a dim glow that had appeared a ways away. Averting his gaze from the memories, Hank stared at the glow for a moment before heading toward it; trying to block out the hateful phrases reverberating through Harry's mind.

As Hank moved from the light that Harry's memories were creating, he noticed his own body gave off a dim glow, allowing him to see his footing and a small area around him. He halted briefly as he saw a faint glimmer of metal off to the side. His curiosity getting the better of him, Hank extended a hand and illuminated the immediate area, feeling his breath catch in his throat at what he saw.

It was a metal cage, as large as the Gryffindor common room. It had a door, and it currently had a large deadbolt chained to it; but what Hank was staring at, was what was currently sitting in the centre of the prison. Sitting cross legged and seemingly asleep, was a Felanade; motionless and seemingly oblivious to everything around it. Smiling imperceptibly, Hank approached the bars, taking in the magnificent grandeur that the Feline projected from his presence alone. Sighing inaudibly, Hank turned away from the cage to recommence his travel toward the dim glow; waving his hand and extinguishing the light on the cage as he did so.

Hank walked and walked, spotting new memories emerging as he travelled toward the glow. Not wanting to get distracted, Hank tried not to look at them, but from what he could tell, all of these memories were from Harry's time at Hogwarts rather than his home. Hank quickened his pace and started to jog; frowning as he saw the glow in the distance begin to flicker. It wasn't until he got considerably closer that he realized that something had been blocking his view … as though something was moving around in the darkness ahead of him.

Uneasiness was beginning to form in the pit of Hank's stomach, so he decided to go all or nothing. Gathering himself, Hank halted for a moment as he concentrated, focusing his thoughts on one thing … The next instant, a pair of brilliant feathered wings burst from his back, illuminating the area even further with their bright glow. Jumping upwards, Hank beat his wings forcefully, propelling himself forward, toward the flickering glow with blinding speed.

As he continued, the deafening threats and insults slowly faded; but Hank soon found that they were replaced with a different sound. He could hear a woman, screaming and pleading for her sons life as a high, cruel laughter filled the air.

Hank shuddered, only then just noticing the cold that was settling upon his very soul. He looked down toward the glow; now noticing small streaks of silver being hurled out into the darkness … which was _moving_. Hank frowned and turned his attention toward the darkness below him, feeling a stab of horror and revulsion at what he only then just realized was actually below him.

Dementors. Hundreds upon hundreds of them, slowly encroaching upon the only glimmer of light in the area apart from his own. Coming to the conclusion that this is most likely where he'd find Harry's consciousness, Hank immediately sped toward the ground. Harry was darting all around, hurling Patronus after Patronus out toward the Dementors, trying to keep them at bay. Hank landed heavily on the ground beside Harry and quickly analysed the situation; barely noticing the stunned look on Harry's face as he jumped a foot in the air, startled by his unexpected visitor.

"Hank!?" gasped Harry, momentarily forgetting that he was surrounded by Dementors. "How'd you get here?" Harry was staring at the wings protruding from Hanks shoulders in absolute awe. "And since when did you have wings?"

Hank turned to Harry and said hurriedly, "I'll explain as we go…" he suddenly raised his hand toward Harry, who started, and a moment later a glowing white tendril burst from his wrist, shooting inches past Harry's ear and connecting with a Dementor that had snuck up behind him. Harry whirled around and retreated a few steps, as the tendril wrapped itself around the Dementor, holding it steadfast. The rest of the swarm crept ever closer, and Hank raised his other arm, pausing again momentarily to gather himself.

Harry let out a yelp of surprise as hundreds of the same brilliant white tendrils erupted from both Hank's wrists, twisting and weaving at blinding speed, taking hold of the horde firmly.

"I can only hold them for a small amount of time Harry," said Hank in a strained voice. "I can't defeat them, for this is _your _mind … You have to do that."

"But how?" asked Harry. "There's so many of them!"

"This is your mind Harry," Hank explained. "If you will it, it will happen…"

Harry looked doubtful, but he still nodded and gave it a go. He took several deep breaths and shut his eyes; trying to block out his mothers cries, focusing his mind on placing some sort of barrier between himself and Hank, and the Dementors.

Hank looked around and saw the beginnings of a green shimmer, starting at the base of the Dementors feet, slowly making it's way upwards. Soon, both he and Harry were inside a small dome that had encircled them; completely blocking the Dementors passage toward them. But it didn't stop there. Hank's curiosity grew when he saw a dome rising _behind _the rear line of Dementors; slowly enclosing them in a dome much like theirs, only larger. The green glow closed in above them, effectively sealing the Dementors where they were standing, when the top of the larger dome began to sag. With growing interest, Hank watched as the two domes met at the top, creating a hole, yet keeping the Dementors between the two. Slowly, the hazy green barrier shrank in size; making something like a donut which contained the Dementors, while he and Harry were now standing in the open centre.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, smiling in relief when he saw that it had worked. Hank lowered his arms and withdrew the Dementors bindings, smiling down at Harry as he beamed up at him.

"Well done Harry," congratulated Hank, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did very well. Now we have to try and get you back where you belong … at the front of your mind, not down here in the bowels. Your friends are very concerned about you…"

Harry's smile faded from view and was replaced with a look of great sadness. "No they're not," he replied quietly. "They're probably happy that I can't get them into more strife…"

Hank gazed down at Harry intently. "I think you'll find them quite relieved, actually."

"Why would they be?" demanded Harry. "Ron was right! All I ever do, is attract trouble, and drag them along with me!" Harry hung his head, "They'll only get hurt if I go back…"

"They are hurting with you _not _there!" said Hank firmly. "Ronald was beside himself with guilt; Hermione was fretting over both Ron and you; and Ginny was desperately trying to call you back to them."

Harry looked up briefly at the mention of Ginny, but quickly looked at his feet again. "Yeah, I know about Ginny. She brought me back earlier on … but she was so upset, and it was all because of me…" Harry took a deep breath. "I can't keep hurting her the way I do…"

"Then, maybe you should know how much you're hurting her, by not going back," Hank replied gently. "Come on. I can take you back, if you wish, and then you can judge for yourself if your friends are _happy _about your current condition…"

Hank held his breath as Harry thought about his offer, releasing it when he looked up and nodded. Hank smiled and placed his hand atop Harry's head and concentrated. A few moments later, Harry faded from view and returned to his active mind. Hank smiled and leapt into the air, flying over the trapped Dementors and climbed higher, before vanishing in a shower of white light particles……

Harry blinked a few times to focus his blurry vision; the first thing him seeing was Hank do the same thing, giving his head a small shake to clear it. Harry groaned softly and shifted his position as Hank grinned down at him, also beginning to stand. Harry turned around and came to a sudden stop when he saw his friends staring at him, with varying levels of joy, shock and distress.

"H-Harry…?" said Ginny tremulously, her eyes darting from Hank to Harry rapidly.

"He's OK Ginny," Hank replied soothingly as he straightened up, smiling warmly down at her. "He's back…"

Harry looked at them all and hung his head guiltily. It's not that he wasn't happy that they were so concerned about him … but it was merely how he was responsible for making them all fret about him.

All of a sudden, Harry was almost knocked to the ground as three pairs of arms wrapped around his neck and chest, embracing him tightly. Catching his balance and breath, Harry looked down and saw that Hermione and Ginny, had buried themselves into his mane and Ron was kneeling by his side, with his arm across his shoulders. In spite of himself, Harry smiled inwardly and rested his head upon both Ginny's and Hermione's shoulders; purring loudly to reassure them that everything was fine.

He could feel Hermione and Ginny trembling against him with silent sobs, but he couldn't think of any other way to tell them that he was fine now. He quickly glanced toward Dumbledore, and was surprised to see him smiling at him; though Harry thought that he could see immense relief in his eyes.

Ginny suddenly pulled away from him and wiped away her tears, before turning her brown eyes toward his green.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried that you wouldn't come back!" she said, her voice wavering violently. "You don't know how happy I — How happy we are that you're all right!"

"Yeah Harry," Ron added, looking at him sadly as Hermione also pulled away from him. "And I'm really sorry about what I was saying earlier … I wasn't thinking about everything else you have to put up with at the moment … I was just being a stupid git…"

Ron trailed off when Harry shook his head at him, trying to tell him that it was OK … but once again he was misread.

"Yes I am!" Ron exclaimed, thinking he'd been referring to his statement about being a git. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head again; now trying to get across that that wasn't what he'd meant … but once again, Ron misread him.

"Harry, I am trying to verbally berate myself here! You could at least let me do that without interruption!" He was pointing his finger at Harry playfully and had the most serious expression on his face that Harry had ever seen. If Harry were able to burst out into hysterical laughter, he would have. It was just the look of utmost seriousness that Ron had on his face as he tried to admonish himself that made it so funny to him. All Harry could do was give off some low growls and shake his head, but he did feel relieved when he spotted Ginny and Hermione giggling at Ron; obviously seeing the funny side to his behaviour as well.

"What?" asked Ron, a touch indignantly as he looked at everyone laughing at him.

Ginny tried to straighten her face as much as possible before replying, "I'll explain it to you later on, O brother dear … but, on a different note; I think it might pay if you tried to pay a bit more attention to what Harry does, when he's talking to you. You did a marvellous job of not understanding what he was trying to say to you…"

"And you did?" Hank asked curiously, drawing all attention toward himself.

"Pardon?" Ginny frowned.

Hank's gaze remained searching. "You understood what Harry was trying to say to Ronald?"

As Ron said "Can you not call me that please!", Ginny's frown deepened as she grew more perplexed about Hank's question. Slowly, she nodded her head in confirmation.

"How?" Hank pressed gently.

Ginny frowned as she tried to put her answer into words. "Well," she started, "This time around it was pretty obvious … It's just the way he moves and the different posture he takes, and then I try to match it up with his behaviour. You know … how he rolled his eyes before shaking his head really jerkily. That told me that Ron had gotten the wrong idea, but then Ron thought he was telling him that he wasn't a git again … because the first time Harry shook his head it was really slow, and he looked a little sad. I knew he was trying to tell Ron that everything was OK and not to worry about it …"

"OK, OK I get the idea," Hank grinned and raised his hands. "You understand him using body language … right?"

Ginny nodded, "Though, sometimes it's a lot harder to tell…"

"Why'd you ask?" Ron put in curiously, looking toward Hank.

"Oh … No reason…" he replied vaguely.

"Well!" Dumbledore spoke up suddenly, after remaining silent for the previous disscusion. "As everything here is now under control, I think we'd best get started on Mr Malfoy's little game…" his gaze flicked to Hank meaningfully before returning to Harry. "You've a magnificent transformed state Mr Potter. It is quite stunning. Although that being said, I hope that I don't see it on a regular basis." he finished, peering sternly over his half-moon glasses.

Harry nodded in affirmation, noting a small grin on Hank's face as he turned to leave.

"Don't forget that you three still have afternoon classes to attend," Dumbledore added, gesturing to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "And lunch should have started by now, so why don't you all go and get something to eat?" he suggested in a fatherly fashion, smiling at them all before walking from the room.

"I'll see you in a little bit Harry," said Hank as he gave a small wave and followed Dumbledore, shutting the door behind him.

"Well I _am _getting hungry," said Ron, rubbing his stomach as it growled loudly.

"What about Harry though?" Ginny said, swatting Ron on the shoulder. "It's not as if he could come with us?"

At this, Harry shook his head and gestured toward the door, hoping that Ginny could decipher what he meant.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently, confirming that she'd understood. "You don't mind do you?"

Harry shook his head no, before motioning toward the door again, telling her that it was fine if they wanted to go to lunch. Ginny eyed him for another moment before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"He doesn't mind if we want to go and have something to eat," she translated for them. Ron and Hermione smiled as they patted him on the head and collected there things, before also walking from the room. Ginny sighed and stood also, and began to gather her belongings.

Harry watched as she ventured around the room, grinning inwardly as she started to blush. It was almost as if she could feel his eyes on her. Ginny finished sorting out her gear and flung her bag over her back before turning to face Harry again. Harry immediately walked over to her as he saw tears building in her eyes. Ginny knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck when he reached her, sniffling as she tightened her grip around him.

"I'm really glad you're OK Harry," she whispered as she drew back, wiping her face as she slowly stood. Harry purred, trying to comfort her. He desperately wanted to transform so he could talk to her, but he didn't want to cause her more distress by watching him suffer such pain.

Ginny smiled weakly down at him. "I wish you could too…" she said softly.

Harry blinked in surprise, but before he could try and get another message across, Ginny had bent down and swiftly given him a soft kiss on his muzzle; almost running into the door in her hasty retreat.

Harry didn't even notice, for he'd felt as though he'd been struck by lightning, and was now bearing the after effects. He was still staring at the place Ginny had been standing, unable to move as the electricity that was shooting through him began to dissipate. Ever so slowly, Harry stumbled back toward the centre of the room and flopped to the floor, with the biggest, goofy grin a lion could manage, plastered to his face……

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all eating lunch in record speed that day, wanting to get back up to Harry before the ceremony started.

"You know," Ron began through a mouthful of pie, "We don't have to be up there right away … It's not as if he can feel the pain now…"

Ginny glared at him. "That's not the point Ron," she said harshly. "He needs our company; now more than ever. It doesn't matter if he can't feel the pain or not. He's still stuck like that until this whole thing's over! It's very frustrating for him to not be able to interact with us properly…"

"Look at Snape!" Hermione whispered loudly, cutting off Ginny as she pointed toward the potions master. They all turned to face the teachers table, spotting what Hermione was referring to. Snape had just opened a letter that he'd received, visibly showing his concern over whatever he was reading. They watched with curiosity as Snape turned his gaze down the table, in search of something, or someone. The three friends followed his line of sight, and saw that Hank, who was just talking to Professor Flitwick, had now met Snape's worried gaze. Mild confusion flicked across his features as the two professors continued to stare at each other. Snape gestured to the letter subtly, and Hank shook his head as an understanding expression formed on his face. Snape looked mildly bemused, but Hank raised his eyebrows at him, and Snape visibly relaxed. Snape gave Hank a small nod before sliding the letter into his pocket, recommencing with his meal as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Hank shook his head again as he chuckled, then returned to the conversation he'd been having with Flitwick.

"Well _that _was odd," said Ginny, switching between Hank and Snape with her eyes. "They didn't even _say _anything!"

"Well, Hank _did _do the same thing with Harry," surmised Hermione as she returned to her meal. "He probably uses that Felanade magic to speak telepathically." She shook her head in disgust, obviously still not agreeing with Hank's usage of forbidden magic. Ginny, however, looked at Hermione in confusion.

"Wait a minute … Hank can use Kahn's magic! How? He's not one of them…"

"I know that," Hermione replied. "He knows how to use it though. He even made this from thin air," she continued, removing the blue rose that Hank had conjured earlier from behind her ear and handing it to Ginny.

"Why don't you like it?" said Ginny as she held the rose under her nose, inhaling it's fragrance. "It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Not what you've seen, no," Hermione answered grimly. "You've seen it used to heal … and just before, to help Harry. You didn't see what _else _you can do with it though…"

Ginny looked between Hermione and Ron; both of which were a little sombre. "What else can you do with it?" she pressed cautiously.

"Nothing much really," Hermione replied in a mockingly sweet voice. "Do you remember what we told you about the dragon, Diego?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Well, Hank used this magic to do that. He just offed him like that!" Hermione clicked her fingers as though to prove her point.

"Jeez … you sure know how to sugar-coat something, don't you?" said Ron sardonically, rolling his eyes. "And you know that it was a last resort just as well as I do. As it was, Hank and Harry almost got scorched, so you should be thanking him instead of getting all squeamish over the magic he used to do it."

"I'm not questioning what he did, Ron," Hermione explained patiently. "I'm just a little iffy about him using magic, that the ministry forbade the use of decades ago."

"The ministry also forbade the interaction between wizards and Felanade's, and Dumbledore is blatantly disregarding it," pointed Ginny. "If _he _sees nothing wrong with them, then I think that should say something about the subject. It's obvious someone has really screwed up when it comes to Feline behaviour…"

"But the book said — "

"The book is wrong!" Ginny snapped, cutting off Hermione. "Everyone here that has actually sat down and interacted with Kahn, or knows his people, has done nothing but argue with you about them! Maybe you should take the hint!"

Ron and Hermione looked on, stunned by the outburst, as Ginny gave Hermione a withering glare before grabbing an apple from the table and storming out.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" spluttered Hermione, still staring after Ginny.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know … but she _does _have a point," he added, raising his eyebrows.

"You agree with her?"

"Yes I do. I like Kahn, and don't see anything wrong with Hank using their magic. In case you didn't notice, it saved all our arses today…"

With that, Ron also stood from the table and left; pausing only briefly to pat Hermione gently on the shoulder.

She watched as Ron strode purposefully after his sister, sighing softly when he vanished from sight. Maybe they had a point? After all, everyone was so adamantly disagreeing with her, so maybe she _should _give Kahn a chance. Hermione glanced up toward the teachers table in search of Hank, only to find he was striding over toward her.

"Greetings, Miss Granger," he said cheerfully, grinning down at her. "I was wondering if I could sit here?"

Hermione blinked, then turned her gaze to the Gryffindors seated near her, feeling her face grow warm as she saw them staring; obviously wondering why a Professor would want to sit with her.

"Or … Would you rather accompany me into the foyer?" Hank continued smoothly, also noting Hermione's awkward position.

"Um … C - certainly, Professor…" stammered Hermione, gathering her things quickly and walking toward the Entrance Hall.

"Is there something I should know about?" asked Hank politely, once they'd vacated the Great Hall and turned the corner.

"Err … Not that I know of…" Hermione answered evasively, keeping her eyes on the floor. She hoped that Hank wouldn't press the matter, for she didn't want him to know just how much she'd disliked his use of Feline magic. Though, she would try and explain that she was giving the idea thought.

"Now Hermione, you should know better than keeping things secret … especially from someone like me…" he trailed off and grinned mischievously.

Hermione slowed her pace and stared at Hank, as he also came to a halt. "You just heard everything I was thinking, didn't you…?" she said tetchily. "Well then why even bother asking me anything, if you're just going to read my mind!?"

Hank sighed before approaching her again. "I'm sorry if it upset you, but if you must know, I can only read your surface thoughts … what your currently thinking about. I can't go any deeper without your knowledge and approval … unless you were unconscious or unable to make a conscious decision."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" retorted Hermione, deadpan. "Quite frankly, I'm disgusted that you would read _anyone's _mind without their knowledge. Yet another reason why Feline magic shouldn't be used. Especially by humans. I _was _going to reconsider my opinion considering you, and your use of this magic; but you've just clarified that subject for me…" She shook her head and stepped around Hank, heading for the hospital wing, when she abruptly turned around again saying, "But, I guess you already knew that, seeing how you were probably still up here!" Hermione pointed at her head, while staring at Hank coldly, before spinning on her heel and storming down the hall.

"How could I be so stupid…" Hermione muttered as she rounded a corner. She should have known that the Feline magic would start to corrupt Hank. Using such magic never did anyone any good. Suddenly, as she rounded another corner, Hermione ran into something solid and stumbled backwards; feeling someone grip her firmly by the arms and steady her.

"Sorry," said a deep voice that made Hermione balk and take a step backwards. "Didn't mean for that to happen."

Hermione stared at Hank blankly, her eyes darting from him, back to the empty hall beside her, and back again.

"How did I do that?" asked Hank knowingly, just as Hermione had opened her mouth to ask just that. Hank grinned as she scowled up at him. "Well, that's an interesting question. There is something I'm going to confide in you. You can't tell _anyone _what I am about to tell you. Is that understood?" Hank stared down at Hermione sternly, until she gave a nervous nod. "Very well. You know that I can perform Felanade magic, and you don't agree with it … You know that a number of people, that you trust, associate with Felanade's, and you are also against that … and you think that I'm being corrupted by the magic that was so obviously not designed for me to use. Don't deny it!" Hank added suddenly, just as Hermione opened her mouth, shaking her head. "I know that's what you were thinking…"

"OK fine!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated. "Yes, you're right, that's pretty much what I've had on my mind! It's obvious to me, that your use of this magic is making you behave differently than you used too. You never would have read our minds with it before … would you?" she added uncertainly.

"Actually, I have," Hank answered calmly. "Err … just one question though. You believe that I use _magic _to read your mind?" Hermione nodded, still glowering. Hank smiled faintly before sitting next to the wall and patting the area beside him. "Perhaps you should take a seat Miss Granger … I wouldn't want you to get hurt once I tell you this, for you would most likely collapse with the shock…"

Hermione frowned uncertainly, but still took a seat beside him.

"Now … Remember that you can't tell anyone this … not even your friends … and _especially _not Harry…"

"OK…" Hermione answered, still feeling thoroughly bewildered.

Hank eyed her for a moment, before nodding his head, and speaking. "Miss Granger, what I am about to tell you, will undoubtedly shock you … and most likely frighten you … but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," Hank paused briefly and drew a deep breath. "I don't use magic to read minds," he said, staring at Hermione studiously.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione, staring at Hank with wide eyes. "How could you not use magic? Unless…" she trailed off and looked up as Hank nodded. 

"Yes," he answered. "I'm naturally telepathic. It's part of what I am … so is the Feline magic. It hasn't corrupted me, for I've used it most of my life … Err … Miss Granger, are you all right?" Hank was looking at Hermione in concern as her eyes practically popped from her head. He reached out a hand as she inched away from him, the colour draining from her face.

"Oh my god!" she whispered, covering her mouth and standing abruptly. "I was right! I was right about you, the whole time!"

"Actually, you were only half-right…" Hank said as he got to his feet, and motioned for Hermione to keep her voice down with little success, for she wasn't listening, and was bordering on the hysterical.

"You tricked all of us!!" Hermione continued shrilly. "You've lied to everyone!"

"I have not lied to everyone," Hank replied calmly, not wanting to get Hermione worked up any more than she already was. "The only people that didn't know about me, was you kids and most of the staff. Sirius, Remus, Snape and Dumbledore knew about me, as does Poppy … And the only reason that I didn't tell you and the others about me earlier, was because I knew that you'd all react this way!"

"Well we've got every reason too!" Hermione retorted, still backing away slowly.

"Why?" asked Hank sadly. "Because of what you've read in some book? How can you believe a book, over your own instincts? You should take Miss Weasley's advice you know, and ignore whatever you think you know about us…"

"I don't have to _think _about any of this," Hermione shot back nervously. "And right now, my so called _instincts _are telling me _not _to trust you…"

"Only because of what I've told you," said Hank, looking injured. "You thought nothing was wrong with me when we ran into each other in Diagon Alley? Or for most of the time I've been here."

"I didn't know what I know now though!"

"It shouldn't matter! You saw nothing wrong with me until a few minutes ago! Why should you not trust me now? I'm still the same person!" 

"Far from it!" snapped Hermione viciously. "This is only your little act so you can _blend in _with us and not get caught!"

"I change my appearance so as to blend in, yes!" Hank admitted exasperatedly, "But there is no act. Why would Dumbledore allow me to be here if I was some insanely sadistic monster?"

"How should I know!" said Hermione spitefully. "For all I know, you might have put some sort of spell on him!"

"I would never do something so dishonourable as alter someone else's thoughts!" said Hank quietly, yet firmly. "And even _if _I would do such a thing, then why have I done nothing but help and assist everyone? If you believe me to be so evil, why would I destroy a companion in order to save the lives of my class? Why wouldn't I just let him run rampant and slaughter my charges?"

"Because you'd have to deal with Dumbledore!" answered Hermione without hesitation.

"Dumbledore?" Hank raised his eyebrows. "Dumbledore would pose little trouble if it ever came to that," he continued softly. "But it never would, because Albus is one of my fellows. We've known each other since we were young, and we both have the utmost respect for each other."

"What on earth would you know of respect?" remarked Hermione. "Your kind think only about themselves and how everyone can benefit them. You certainly have no qualms about killing people if it'll get you what you want!"

Hermione almost felt remorseful of her words when she saw the shattered expression cross Hank's features. She could almost feel the hurt and despair pouring from him, but held her conscience steadily. She was sure it was an act, so she would let her guard down or so she would trust him; but she wasn't going to fall for it. 

Almost all of her doubts and fears disappeared, however, when she looked into his eyes and saw that they were shining with held back tears. Hermione felt her gaze soften as she took in his uneven breathing and downtrodden posture; her opinion changing again as she questioned if such a callous creature would be capable of shedding tears, if the reason was purely from insult. She answered that question immediately. No. If he was as evil as she believed, he wouldn't've been phased by her comments, and would have brushed them aside.

As Hermione thought about this, her memories returned to Hank's open weeping after he'd killed Diego … now realizing that he wouldn't have though twice about it if what the book said was in any way, true. Hermione was suddenly jolted from her thoughts, as Hank began to speak.

"I … I still ask of you, to not tell anyone what was just discussed," said Hank unsteadily. "I'll be informing Albus that … that I've told you this … but it's still your opinion, and your right to decide for yourself. I can't force you to believe any differently…"

Hermione felt everything she thought she knew evaporate, as Hank nodded to her politely and turned away; shoving his hands in his pockets and reassuming his confident and easygoing demeanour; perfectly hiding how upset he was.

As Hermione watched Hank stride down the hallway, a hundred different thoughts were running through her mind; all of which were referring to apologizing. She opened her mouth, with the intension to call out to him several times, but nothing would escape her throat. She sighed heavily as Hank turned the corner and vanished from sight; looking down at her feet as she scuffed at the floor guiltily.

Knowing that Hank was on his way to the hospital wing to visit Harry, Hermione decided to go back up to Gryffindor Tower, seeing how it would be quite awkward if she and Hank were in the same room at present. Sighing softly and taking one last look toward the end of the hall Hank just vacated, Hermione turned the other way and set off. Halfway down the hall though, she changed her mind and decided to go and apologize. 

Turning on her heel, Hermione began to double-back; but before she'd taken a couple of steps, she felt someone grab her roughly from behind and twist her arms behind her back. Hermione let out a yelp of pain and surprise just before a hand appeared and covered her mouth, cutting her cry off abruptly. Struggling vainly against her captor's, Hermione felt a hand dig in her robe and pull out her wand, before being dragged into an abandoned classroom and plunged into darkness………

"Hey Ginny! Wait up!"

Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Ron running to catch up to her. Still feeling angry about Hermione's unacceptance of Feline's and their magic, Ginny simply kept walking at the same speed and let Ron continue after her.

"Ginny!" he called again, sounding closer. Ginny just took another bite from her apple and ignored him. She needed to be alone for the moment to cool off, and didn't want to get into an argument with her brother over the way she'd spoken to Hermione. 

Ginny heard Ron's footfalls increase in speed and grow louder as he closed the distance between them; finally feeling him grip her shoulder and turn her to face him.

"What is it Ron, cause I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, all right?" said Ginny heatedly, shrugging Ron's hand from her roughly.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Ron in between heavy breaths. "You know that Hermione takes everything she reads seriously."

"Yeah well … That's the problem!" Ginny shot back. "All everyone has done, is try and convince her to give them a chance; but no! She's got to take whatever she reads over the opinions of her friends!"

"But she doesn't have a reason to _not _believe a book that was approved by the Ministry," explained Ron calmly. "It's just the way she is. Books before experience. And because of what she's read about them, she's not about to interact with them and keep an open mind."

Ginny sighed and turned to continue down the hallway, knowing that Ron was right. It was just Hermione's way. Ginny took another bite from her apple, as she felt Ron walking beside her; smiling as he draped an arm over her shoulders, as he accompanied her to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you," said Ginny sheepishly, after walking in silence for a few minutes. "I was just annoyed with Hermione and … what with Harry …"

"That's OK Gin," said Ron gently. "With everything that's going on, I'm pretty sure that everyone's a bit on edge at the moment…"

He grinned down at her and she smiled back appreciatively, resting her head on his shoulder as the double doors came into view. Just as Ron was about to open them, something caught Ginny's eye and she turned to face it, starting as she saw Hank round the corner and approach them.

"What?" asked Ron when he felt Ginny stop and turn. He saw her staring at something, and followed her gaze, smiling when he also saw Hank; yet his grin faded as he sensed something was troubling him. He didn't seem as jovial as he usually was, and he let his bare feet scuff the floor on every other step.

"Hey Hank!" Ginny called, trying to smile happily at him. She'd also seen his dejected behaviour, and it bothered her. She was so used to seeing him smiling boyishly at everyone, and it troubled her to see him in such a state. "You coming to see Harry before afternoon classes as well?"

Hank glanced up at them when Ginny called out, painting a smile on his face as he did so. 

"Yes I am, Miss Weasley," he answered. "Actually, it's a good thing I ran into you before you went in," he added as he stopped in front of them.

"Why?" asked Ginny inquisitively. "Has something happened?"

Hank shook his head, "No, I don't believe so. It's just that, I should probably go in before you, in case Mr Malfoy has woken up. If he's still out too it, then you'll be able to come in … but if he's awake … Well, he can't see students wandering into a staff only part of the ward…"

"Couldn't you pull some sort of magic thingy on him though?" Ron put forward hopefully. "I mean … You can do a lot of stuff that other wizards can't, because of that Feline magic, can't you?"

Ginny was positive that a shadow passed through Hank's eyes at the mention of Feline magic, but it vanished almost as soon as it came, making her question if it was really there.

"So … You and Ginny see nothing wrong with my using it?" Hank stated, almost pleadingly; making Ginny wonder what had caused such a change in his normal demeanour.

"'Course we don't!" exclaimed Ron, grinning up at him. "I think it's kinda cool!"

"Why?" asked Ginny, taking a step forward. "You didn't by any chance run into Hermione a little while ago, did you?"

"What makes you ask that?" said Hank after a moments silence; though, there was a tone to his voice that made Ginny believe that he knew what she was referring too.

"Nah…" Ron shook his head in disbelief, cottoning on to what was just said. "No … Hermione wouldn't just blurt that out to you … She didn't, did she?"

"I can't force her to accept my use of Feline magic," Hank shrugged, looking a little sullen. "It's her decision."

Ginny studied Hank for a moment, feeling that something more was troubling him, but decided not to push the issue. "Don't worry," she assured him, "She'll come around eventually."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ron remarked irately. "Tell Harry that I'll see him before we go down to dinner," he told Ginny as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she called in reply, utterly bewildered.

Ron stopped and turned around. "The only other time I've known Hermione to be so blunt with a teacher, was when she told us all about how Remus was a werewolf, while we were in the Shrieking Shack. I'm going to go and talk to her and try and find out why she said what she obviously said…"

Without waiting for a response, Ron turned on his heel and dashed out of sight, leaving his two companions speechless.

Hank turned back to face Ginny and shrugged, before stepping around her and reaching for the handle to the wing doors.

"I know that something else happened," said Ginny abruptly, causing Hank to drop his hand and turn to face her. "But I won't ask you about it, because if you'd wanted to talk about it, you'd have said something about it before hand…"

Hank smiled at her in thanks and returned to the doors, grasping the handle and opening them. He peeked inside for a moment or two, before glancing back at Ginny and nodding; stepping aside so she could enter first……

As Ron wandered the halls, he cursed himself for not asking Hank where he'd last seen Hermione. There were so many places that she could be, and he didn't have enough time to look in all of them before classes started again. Deciding to go for the most logical place during break, Ron headed for the library, again wondering what must've come over Hermione to be so up front with one of her instructors. Not that he knew what was said between them, but by the way Hank was acting, she must've just straight out told him that she didn't agree with his use of Feline magic, seeing how it's technically forbidden.

Ron shook his head as he hurried through the halls, thinking that Hermione might've had just a little more tact than what she must've displayed. Finally, Ron arrived at the library doors and opened them wide; sighing heavily as he didn't spot a teetering pile of books on a solitary table. Although it was only the third week of school, Ron knew that Hermione would most likely be studying for their O.W.L's; but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

Muttering to himself, and earning a stern stare from Madame Pince, Ron about-faced and tried to think of another place he'd find Hermione……

Hermione awoke, and immediately gagged from the taste of a dirty cloth that was firmly held in her mouth. Blinking away her grogginess, she found herself in a dimly lit room, filled with old and broken chairs, that were piled on top of beaten and dusty tables. She found she was sitting in a chair and tried to stand, discovering that her hands had been tied behind the back of the chair and her ankles were also tightly bound. Squinting, she looked around in the dim light, spotting four figures mulling around in a corner, apparently deep in discussion.

Hermione felt her anger rise as she immediately recognised the pair of hulking figures, as Crabbe and Goyle; Malfoy's dim-witted lackey's. Hermione strained her eyes as she tried to identify the two smaller people standing with them, but she couldn't get a good enough look at them; though she was almost sure that they were female.

"Oh look," a girls voice spoke, as one of the shadowy figures faced Hermione. "The smart arse Mudblood has finally woken from her beauty sleep … not that it would ever benefit her…"

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly as the quartet approached her, the two girls stopping on the edge of the light, keeping their faces hidden in shadow. Goyle stepped forward at a signal from the taller of the two girls, and began to remove Hermione's gag.

"Don't even bother yelling for help," the tall girl said calmly, as Hermione began to cough from her dry throat. "No one will hear you in here…"

"You people have _no _idea how big a mistake you're making!" spat Hermione, once her coughing fit subsided enough for her to talk. "You _do _realize that I'm a prefect, and that what you've done is kidnapping!"

"You had better hold your tongue, if you want to keep it…" the tall girl pulled her wand from her robes and held it steadily at Hermione's head. "Much better…" she remarked, as Hermione eyed the wand warily, obediently shutting her mouth. "Now, I have some questions for you," the tall girl continued; still training her wand on Hermione's head. "You will answer them truthfully, and to the point. Understood?"

Hermione nodded jerkily, silently promising to do anything but…

"Question number one: Where is Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione started in surprise. Of all the questions she thought someone was going to ask her, that was not one of them. She held her composure though, and decided to lie. If she told them what she knew, they'd question as to why Malfoy would be in the hospital wing, and that would lead to a very awkward situation.

"How should I know where he is," she answered icily. "It's not as if I take the time to monitor his travel arrangements…"

"Don't lie to me Mudblood!" the tall girl snapped, waving her wand threateningly. "He was last seen when that Muggle wannabe's Dragon went ape, and the last people to leave the area were you, your penniless boyfriend and that joke of a professor with his pet cat! Draco wasn't with the rest of the class when we left, and you lot stayed behind! I know, that you know where he is, and you're going to tell me…"

"I can't tell you something I don't know!" lied Hermione, raising her voice considerably in the hopes that a passer by would hear her.

"_Severtcium!_" the tall girl hissed, directing the curse at Hermione's neck.

Hermione let out a cry of pain, that was quickly stifled by Goyle's hand, as an intensely sharp pain ripped through the right side of her neck. A moment later, Hermione felt something warm trickle down her neck, only to feel the collar of her shirt grow moist as the warmth continued to spread.

Goyle removed his hand as Hermione fought to steady her breathing, trying to ignore the feeling of, what she knew, was her blood as it leaked from the gash in her neck. She clenched her jaw as she stared venomously at the girls shadowed face, feeling her blood boil as she sensed the girl smirking at her.

"That was your first, and last warning, Mudblood…" the tall girl sneered. "Next time, that severing curse will meet it's preferred mark…"

"Are you out of your mind Millie!" the shorter girl spoke for the first time, sounding almost appalled by the insinuation. "You know that you can't even _hope _to get away with killing her…"

"Oh go on then," snapped Millie, "spoil my fun why don't you! I'm not stupid, you know … I just wanted to have some fun with her…"

Hermione was barely hearing the argument anymore, for she was growing increasingly light-headed and drowsy. The warmth of her blood had spread throughout her shirt considerably, and Hermione could only just manage to come to the conclusion, that the intended wound was much worse than originally thought to be……

"Well, you've had your fun Millie," said the shorter girl. "You asked her, and she answered. End of story."

"Fine," sighed Millie, a bitter edge to her voice. "But I want to have a little more fun before we leave her here…"

Both girls turned back to face Hermione, and both gasped at the large bloodstain that had soaked into her shirt. The shorter girl made to take a step forward, but was held back by Millie.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "I know that we're in opposing houses, but that's no reason to let her bleed to death!"

Millie grinned maniacally. "Don't worry, she won't die … not that I care. I'm just going to have some more fun … and yes, we'll go to the hospital wing and slip a note under the doors to say where she is. OK?"

The shorter girl looked far from pleased, but it was probably the best offer she would get; so after a moment, she nodded and stepped back, allowing Millie to have some more brutal fun.

By the time Millie was finished, Hermione was looking in bad shape. Her robes were torn in several places, and beneath those areas was either bleeding, or a nasty looking bruise. Hermione was only semi-conscious, and her breathing had gotten considerably shallower than before.

"That's enough Millie!" the shorter girl begged anxiously. "As it is, it'll take them a while to find the note you'll leave, and at the rate you're going, she won't be alive by the time anyone gets here!"

"Oh fine!" exclaimed Millie in exasperation. "You're a real spoil sport ya know Pans…" Millie shot one last curse at Hermione, which added to the cuts on her legs, before signalling to Crabbe and Goyle to leave. They nodded obediently before going for the door; stopping for a few moments as they listened for any unwanted visitors. Apparently satisfied that they were alone, they opened the door and waited for the two girls to leave before them. 

Just as Millie got to the door, she stopped and turned around, throwing Hermione's wand into the room, landing near her; then drawing her own wand again and directing it at her, whispering, "Obliviate!"

"What was the point in doing all that too her, if she's not going to remember anything about it!?" hissed Pans, glaring at Millie.

"Don't worry," drawled Millie, rolling her eyes. "She'll remember everything that happened, except _who _was in here. She won't remember anyone's names or what they looked like … Just a precaution…. I don't know why you're getting all sensitive about this anyway, seeing how it was _your _idea…"

Pans scowled and stormed out, muttering under her breath. Millie smirked before throwing one last glance at Hermione's unconscious form. "Sweet dreams Mudblood…" she sneered, closing the door behind her……

"It should be starting soon…" said Hank as he looked at Ginny's watch from the bed. Ginny had reassumed her previous spot and was currently sitting on the floor, resting up against Harry as she casually ran her fingers through his full mane.

In response, Ginny also glanced her watch, seeing that it was indeed almost noon. "I'll just be happy when this is all finished with, and we can get back to our semi-normal lives," she remarked, sighing heavily before turning her eyes to Harry. "Do you feel anything different yet?"

Harry thought for a moment, seeing how he'd felt the pins and needles for so long, he'd almost become accustomed to them; before slowly shaking his head, signifying no change yet.

"Well, just make sure you tell us if you do, OK?" said Ginny, smiling when Harry nodded. "Good."

Almost as soon as Ginny had said this, Harry jerked in surprise, for a severe pins and needles sensation had just begun in his back feet; so severe it bordered on numbing.

Ginny jumped at Harry's sudden movement and studied his face, already knowing that it had started. She looked up at Hank and saw the apprehension on his face, and knew that he'd also figured out what Harry's sudden movement had meant.

"All right Harry," Hank began calmly. "This is the first phase, where the inductee will be forced to have his feet buried in burning coals. The poker and brand that will be used later on, are heated in this pile, so you'll only feel what's happening to Voldemort's feet until the other two pokers are heated. After that, you'll feel one of the poker's being run down and across your chest and stomach, all still while your feet are in coals; and once that's done, the last poker will be pressed to your left shoulder blade for no less than fifteen seconds. That's technically the end of the ceremony, and Voldemort will be left like this for a further fifteen minutes; after which, he will be healed completely, though the brand will remain."

Ginny leaned into Harry a little more and whispered shakily, "I'm really glad that you don't have to go through that Harry."

"So am I," said Hank gravely, as Harry also nodded his agreement. "It is extremely painful, and wouldn't wish it upon anyone … except the very foolish…"

"Why on earth would You-Know-Who let someone do this to him?" asked Ginny, clearly confused by such a notion. "He's one of the most powerful wizards in the world. What would being put through this, gain him?"

Hank didn't answer right away, and seemed to be debating whether or not he should tell them what was on his mind. "Let's put it this way," he began evasively. "By putting himself through this torture, he will gain himself a much wider range of influence, and have the abilities of a very dangerous race at his disposal. He will be considered one of them, and as such, will be given all the rights and privileges that come with his station."

"How would it give him more influence if it's such a dangerous race? Wouldn't the MoM avoid such creatures?"

Hank sighed heavily, frowning in disgust. "The MoM has absolutely no idea what a mistake they've made. By being inducted into this race of being, Voldemort can manipulate the Ministry even more that he's able to at present, because many get two particular races confused. The ones that the MoM unofficially deals with, are not as kind hearted as they believe … but they won't destroy the MoM because they serve their purposes. It's an advantage having them around, so they leave them be … however they also sway the MoM to their needs. Imagine if Voldemort was to become a member of this race, and influence the wizarding world as we know it, with even more ease than he has at present…"

"What do you mean 'if'?" gasped Ginny, wide eyed form the news. "He's _going _to be able to do all that!"

"That's right, he will … eventually," answered Hank. "He won't be able to have them at his beck and call from the moment the ceremony is over … he still has to work his way up in the Ranks of Status. Not that that would take very long anyway … but he'll be considered a fledgling until he proves his value to the clan. That's when he will be able to put forward his ideas and gain the control over the MoM he desires…"

"How is it you know all of this?" asked Ginny. She didn't sound accusing, as Hermione did; but she did seem genuinely intrigued by all the information Hank possessed about the subject. "I don't mean to pry … it's just that, you seem to have so much knowledge about these beings and what they're like, what they do … I know that you already told Hermione that you were acquainted with them…"

Hank smiled over at Ginny and nodded. "What I told Miss Granger was true. I am personally acquainted with these beings … but I'm not going to tell you about them in detail, for it will only give you more cause for needless worry."

Harry let out a low growl and shook his head hurriedly. He certainly thought that these creatures were worth worrying about; especially if they held such power over the MoM. Ginny was apparently thinking the same thing.

"I wouldn't call this needless worry," she stated firmly. "We deserve to know if our so-called government is making their own decisions, and according to you, they don't seem to be half the time. We need to know about these creatures and what they're capable of…"

"That's very true Ginny," said Hank simply. "But I won't yet. Don't worry, I will one day, but it's not a necessity yet, so I won't add anymore to your plate that isn't there already."

Both Ginny, and Harry, where quite unsatisfied with Hank's answer, but neither pushed the matter. He seemed quite adamant to not inform them of this race of beings, and they would have to be content with what he'd told them already.

The rest of the ceremony passed slowly. Harry once again felt severe pins and needles making its way across his chest and belly, before feeling his left shoulder blade go almost completely numb. He found it quite uncomfortable, but he much preferred it to the blinding agony he was sure he would have experienced if he was in his human form.

Ginny seemed to sense his discomfort, and remained by his side, whispering in his ear as she draped her arm over his neck. Finally, the sensations began to fade and disappear as if they weren't there. Sighing in relief, Harry began to stand, eager to get back into his human form. Feeling his movement and more relaxed demeanour, Ginny stood and stepped away from him, looking relieved. Hank also bore an expression of happiness, as he placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, waiting for Harry to transform.

There was a small pop, and an ecstatically human Harry grinned back at the two companions. Harry began to chuckle contagiously as he stretched his limbs, revelling at the feel of being human. Ginny and Hank laughed along with him as he flashed a broad grin at them.

"As much as I like being a lion," Harry began cheerfully, "I don't think I could live as one…"

Ginny was giggling as she walked up to him and gave him a fierce hug, which he returned without hesitation.

"I'm so happy that you're back to normal!" she squealed, though Harry could hear a small waver in her voice. Hesitantly, He pulled back and studied her face, noticing that her eyes were rimmed with tears, and that she was biting her lip, to keep it from trembling.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry concernedly, gently brushing the stray hair from Ginny's face and hooking it behind her ear. "There's nothing to be upset over … I'm fine…"

Harry felt his insides go all fuzzy as Ginny lifted her gaze to meet his. He just couldn't get over how he'd never noticed her properly, until this year. He knew that his feelings for her were growing, and was almost positive that Ginny's feelings were mutual … but there was a problem that Harry could point out instantly. 

Ron.

He'd made it quite clear; albeit unintentionally and discreetly, that he wouldn't approve of anything happening between the two of them. Though, Harry could understand his protectiveness. Ginny was his little sister, and she and Ron had always been close; especially after what happened with the Chamber of Secrets … and they seemed to have gotten even closer during the time he was thought to be dead … so it was only natural for him to want to keep anything that might meddle with their closeness at a distance.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't come back," Ginny whispered, jerking Harry back to the here and now. "When you wouldn't react to anything, or anyone…" she bit her lip and looked away.

Harry gazed at Ginny forlornly. He never even considered how it must've been for her, or Ron and Hermione. He remembered the way she looked at him when she managed to bring him to the surface for an instant; seeing the tears and fear in her eyes, yet smiling happily when he'd returned to her.

Harry brought her into another fierce embrace as she began to cry, resting her head against his chest tenderly; his arms encircling her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Ginny," he whispered hoarsely, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist. "I didn't mean to give you all such a fright … it's just that … thing's just got a little overwhelming, and it was too much to take…"

"You don't have to apologize Harry," said Ginny shakily, her voice being muffled by Harry's robes. "I understand … I'm just glad that Hank brought you back…"

Harry sighed with relief, knowing that Ginny didn't blame him for what had happened, and threw a glance toward Hank; feeling his face burn as he saw the professor giving them a knowing grin. "So am I," Harry stated, still staring at Hank; smiling when he nodded, acknowledging his thanks.

"How do you feel?" asked Hank as Harry and Ginny broke apart, though still keeping one arm around the other. "Any aches or pains? Numbness? Anything?"

Harry paused for a moment. "No," he answered firmly. "It's as if it never even happened."

Hank nodded his head grimly. "That's probably the only good thing that's associated with this," he sighed dejectedly, scratching a spot on his forehead. "Though, I shouldn't expect any different from them," he added. "If they've got one thing going for them, it's how they take care of their own. Their clan comes before anything else … but everything and anything else, is considered expendable in order to achieve what they desire…"

Harry considered Hank for a moment, knowing that there was something that he wasn't disclosing, and whatever it was that he was keeping silent, was a heavy burden. "Does Dumbledore know what this ceremony allows Voldemort to manipulate the Ministry even more than the series of Deatheaters he has in there?" asked Harry, anxiety lacing his voice.

"Oh yes," Hank answered with the utmost seriousness. "He is well aware of what this ceremony means. It has caused him a great amount of worry … but there is nothing he can do to prevent it. As it is, he has some friends hidden in plain sight at the Ministry, trying their best to keep the influence these beings have at a minimum. He can't do anything else, or it could blow their cover…"

"How could these friends of his, decrease the influence these other beings have?" Harry queried, growing worried by what he was being told.

"Well," Hank began thoughtfully, "If they get wind of something that these creatures wish to achieve, using the resources the Ministry provides, they will try and prevent it from going through all the necessary channels. You know, delay it's completion; lose the paperwork; sometimes even voice it in committee … but it's made difficult because they have to be as subtle as possible…"

"How do these other creatures get their ideas heard?" Ginny put in quietly. "Do they just tell one of the employees? Or do they have a consultant in the staff?"

Hank smirked grimly. "Actually, some of these creatures hold positions at the MoM."

"What? How?" Harry breathed, wondering how creatures like these could get a job at the Ministry.

"Quite simply," stated Hank. "They can hide in plain sight as well. They've placed some of their kind in key positions at the MoM, and they use it to their advantage. They just tell the ones that work there, what they need to accomplish, and they in turn, use their Ministry privileges to make it possible … though, they have to be reasonably subtle as well…"

"Why?" said Ginny, frowning in bemusement.

"This is where it starts to get complicated," mumbled Hank, before raising his voice and addressing them directly. "Well … Both sides know that the other has people working in the MoM, intended to hamper the others efforts in everything they do; whether to achieve something, or to stop the other from getting what they want. The thing is, that the identities of those people, are not known to the other side. Each side, knows about the others efforts, but neither side knows _who _those people are. They all blend in, making it look to everyone, that they are helping run the wizarding world smoothly … when really, half the time, the two sides are engaged in a secret war of actions and counter actions. It's been going on like this for decades … all without the wizarding world's knowledge."

"So, what you're saying, is that the running of the entire wizarding world, has been under the control of two warring races for the past century or two … and no one but them knows it?" said Harry slowly, trying to comprehend what he was just told.

Hank nodded slowly. "Pretty much. Only wizards that associate with them closely, have any knowledge of how deep it all goes…"

Harry stared at Hank, open mouthed, when he jumped out of his skin as the door to his room was flung open violently.


	14. Back to the Ward

Well, It's nice to see such wide opinions of this story, whether those opinions are good or bad. As for how I can get out so much every day … well that's only because I have a large portion of this story on disk already. I started it a year ago, and am still writing it to this day. Anyway, keep up the reviews … I enjoy reading them. (And remember … what you're reading can't be altered at all, so don't suggest anything you want done or seen.)

***

After recovering from his shock, Harry's face broke out into a grin as he saw Ron standing there; however his smile faded as he took in Ron's anxious expression and breathlessness, as though he'd been running for some time.

"Ron! What's going on? What's happened?" he asked, stepping forward and out of Ginny's arms. "Sit down and have a breather … c'mon, c'mon…" Harry gestured for Ron to sit in the chair, but all he did was shake his head, while clutching at his side.

"Has Hermione come up here since I was here last?" panted Ron, looking past Harry at Hank, who was frowning in mild concern.

"No, I haven't seen her since a while before then. Why?"

Ron groaned and sat, still trying to catch his breath. "I've looked everywhere I can think of, and I can't find her anywhere! She wasn't even in the library, or in Gryffindor Tower…"

"How 'bout the lake?" Ginny added hopefully, slumping her shoulders when Ron shook his head.

"I just came from there, and she wasn't in the Great Hall either. I checked it on my way back up here…"

"What about the Owlrey?" asked Harry hurriedly. "Did you go there?"

"But, she doesn't have an owl," Ron began, looking perplexed. "Why would she go up there?"

"You never know?" Hank interjected, beginning to stand. "When you so elegantly entered Mr Weasley, did you by any chance see if Mr Malfoy was awake yet?"

Ron scowled darkly and nodded. "Oh yeah … He's very much awake, and he's looking a lot more sure of himself for some reason too. When I came in he was reading something with a big grin on his face, but he shoved it out of sight fast enough…"

"Hmmm … Well as much as I'd like to know what was making him so happy, our first priority is finding Miss Granger," said Hank, striding toward the door. "I'm going to go and look for her in the Owlrey … you three stay here, and I'll come back before classes start and escort you past our Slytherin friend…"

Without a backward glance or waiting for a response, Hank walked out the open door and shut it behind him, leaving the three students speechless.

"Hey wait!!" shouted Ron, coming to his senses and leaping out of the chair. He grasped the handle, and let out a vehement exclamation when he found it to be locked; striking the doorjamb with the palm of his hand in frustration. "Fine then! Don't ask if anyone else want's to help look for her!" he continued in a raised voice, directing his focus on the door as though Hank was still standing there. He struck the door again, before spinning on the spot and starting to pace the length of the room, muttering under his breath.

Harry eyed Ron warily, casting an edgy glance at Ginny, who looked equally concerned. She spotted his sidelong glance and merely shrugged and shook her head in response, signifying that she didn't know what the problem was either.

Deciding that it was best to leave Ron alone, Harry made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge, going over what Hank had informed both him and Ginny, in his head. He sighed in wonderment as what was said began to sink in properly. He pondered how on earth it was possible, that the wizarding worlds government, was nothing more than an ages old battleground, where the war was still raging around them, but no one knew it.

"What's up?" asked Ginny as she took a seat next to him, studying him intently.

"Oh nothing," he answered, flashing a smile in her direction. Seeing that she wasn't believing him for a second, Harry sighed and elaborated. "I was just thinking about what Hank told us … You know, about what's _really _happening in the MoM…"

Ginny rested a hand atop his and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't think about it then … Just be happy that you know what's going on. At least Hank doesn't keep you in the dark about everything."

Harry thought of this comment for a moment, before nodding at Ginny. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I hope he can find Hermione though," he added nervously. "I hope she's OK…"

"Don't worry," said Ginny soothingly. "I'm sure she's fine…"

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully. Ron was pacing the room and muttering under his breath the whole time, totally oblivious to anything; while Ginny and Harry just made small talk; casting furtive glances toward Ron every now and then.

"What's he all worked up for anyway?" Harry had asked, growing tired of Ron's yoyo motion. "Why can't he just sit and wait for Hank to come back? I mean, I hope that Hermione's all right as well, but it's no reason to be like this, all because he didn't get to go with him to look for her…"

He looked down at Ginny in time to see her roll her eyes and grin up at him.

"Please Harry … Isn't it obvious?" she chastised playfully, still smiling at him. When he shot her a blank look, Ginny shook her head before resting it on his shoulder, saying, "Never mind."

Harry shot her a quizzical look, that she couldn't see, then shrugged inwardly and went back to the dull entertainment that Ron provided; only then seeing the insane worry that was brimming in his eyes. Harry frowned and studied his face, noticing how Ron bore several emotions that were all muddled together. He couldn't tell if he looked anxious, nervous, fearful, angry, sad or panicked. His fiery hair was sticking up from the numerous times he'd run his hand threw his hair in anxiety, and he was chewing his lip in frustration. Harry sighed as he wondered what could be causing such stress in Ron, but didn't get to think about it as the door suddenly unlocked and opened.

Harry and Ginny looked over, while Ron stopped his trench-making, and swivelled to face whoever opened the door.

"Oh! You're back to normal!" Poppy exclaimed in surprise, staring at Harry. "Good to see … Now, Hank told me to come and tell you to return to your classes, if he hadn't returned by the time they were due to start … so, Mr Potter, you will obviously be staying, but Miss and Mr Weasley will have to leave…"

"Did he say anything about Hermione?" Ron interrupted hurriedly, looking as though he was on the verge of nervous breakdown.

Poppy gave him a blank stare. "Why would he?" she answered. "He told me this as he left earlier on … I haven't seen him since then. Now, if you and your sister would go to class please?" she finished sternly, stepping to the side, leaving the door clear.

"What about Malfoy?" asked Ginny. "Isn't he awake?"

"I've just released him," said Poppy strictly. "There's no one here to see you leave … Now, if you please?"

Ron scowled darkly before snatching up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. Mumbling something to himself, he stormed from the room, without a second glance at Harry and Ginny; both of whom were looking mildly hurt. Ginny, because Ron didn't wait for her, and Harry because he didn't say so much as boo to him.

"I'll see you later too," Harry remarked glumly, as he turned his gaze to the floor, and rested his chin in his hands.

"He's only worried about Hermione," Ginny reasoned, as she attempted to relieve Harry's injured feelings. "Please don't take it to heart…"

"No, it's OK," said Harry, smiling at Ginny reassuringly. "I understand … It just seems so out of character for him, that's all. He's usually always complaining about her and everything … so, seeing him so worried over her just seems strange…"

"Well, look at it this way then," Ginny began, taking his hand in hers. "If someone you cared about had gone missing, and you didn't know where they could possibly be, or even if they were all right … would you be sitting down and doing nothing?"

"Course not!" answered Harry immediately. "I would be out looking for them, or at the very least, do what Ron … was … doing…" Harry trailed off as he just realized what Ginny had been hinting at. Disbelievingly, he turned to face her, only to see her grinning back at him and nodding her head.

"Honestly Harry," she said as she stood and retrieved her bag. "Could you be any slower?"

Ginny giggled as Harry feigned injury and pouted, before allowing his face to break out into a grin. "I'm gonna tease him like never before!" he laughed.

"Don't you dare!" Ginny pointed her finger at him sternly, though she was still grinning madly. "Don't forget, that he's my big brother … and you need to make a good impression," she added swiftly, looking away and blushing.

"No arguments there," replied Harry softly, smiling warmly at her.

Ginny blushed even deeper and bit her lip. "I'll see you before dinner," she stammered, before flashing him a quick smile, and darting past Madame Pomfrey; who had remained silent for the conversation.

"Bye!" called Harry, hearing Ginny exit the hallway and yell another farewell as she dashed up the ward. He turned back to Poppy, smiling, before asking, "You wouldn't have anything you needed done would you? Because it's really boring, just sitting in here doing nothing…"……

Hank grimaced as he tried to search the school with his mind again, hoping that he might sense something on Hermione this time. He was growing nervous, for he hadn't been able to find her mind inside the school, meaning one of three things. She wasn't in the school; she was unconscious; or she was dead. Hank sighed as, yet again, he couldn't find her. He had dashed up to the Owlrey as Harry had suggested, but had found no trace of Hermione up there.

Hank was currently on his way to see Dumbledore, intent on informing him of Hermione's apparent disappearance; and informing him about the discussion that the two of them had had. Hank grimaced again as their conversation replayed through his mind. It most certainly hadn't gone well, and it was probable that he was the last one to see her, before she vanished.

Hank stopped as he reached the stone gargoyle, and attempted to find Hermione one last time. Once again finding nothing, Hank sighed in frustration and rested his head upon that of the gargoyle, feeling his worry grow considerably. It was partially his own doing, that Hermione was missing, for he'd taken her comments to heart; even though he knew that she didn't know any differently; and had walked away, leaving her by herself.

Hank knocked his head against the stone lightly, vowing to find her by the end of the day. She was one of the students at Albus's school, and as such, was his responsibility. But more importantly, she was one of Harry's closest friends … and he refused to play any part in his getting hurt in any way, ever again.

Sighing heavily and shaking the memories of that life-altering night from his mind, Hank gathered himself and said the password; stepping onto the moving staircase that led to Albus's office. He knocked and waited for a response, before opening the door and venturing inside.

"Hank!" exclaimed Albus, clearly surprised by his arrival. "To what do I owe the honour?" he added playfully, as he placed a bundle of parchment in a drawer.

"I have something of great importance to tell you," Hank replied in a strained voice, taking a few steps toward Dumbledore. "It concerns Miss Granger…"

Dumbledore gazed at him intently. "What about her…?" he asked slowly.

"Well, just after the ceremony finished, Mr Weasley came into Harry's room, saying that he'd been unable to find Miss Granger in all the usual places … so I assumed the task and began to search for her … but I can't find her anywhere!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in concern, and he slowly rose from his chair. "When you say you can't find her … do you mean, you can't find her? Or, you can't _find _her…?" he gestured to his head for the last statement…

"I can't _find _her!" Hank confirmed, pointing to his head also. "She's nowhere on the grounds … and if she is on the grounds, then I can guarantee that she's not in the best of health…"

"Where did Mr Weasley search before he came to you?"

Hank paused. "The Library, the lake, the common room … and the Great Hall."

"What about you?" said Albus. "Where did you look, before you browsed the grounds?"

"I went up to the Owlery, after Harry suggested it. When I couldn't find her, I came straight here." 

"Why was she off on her own?" asked Albus, frowning in thought. "I would have thought that she would have been with Harry?"

Hank looked at the floor and scuffed at it with his bare feet. "That would be my fault…" he said sombrely.

"How so?" said Albus, after a brief pause.

Hank fidgeted nervously for a few moments, before steeling himself and looking at Dumbledore's curious expression. "Well, you see … I met up with her, just before she was about to go up to Harry. I could hear her thoughts, during lunch, and wanted to talk with her about the discussion she'd had with Ronald and Ginny. We walked a way's, when she figured out that I'd been reading her thoughts since we left the Hall…"

"That was careless of you…" said Dumbledore, with a hint of amusement.

Hank nodded his agreement. "True, I was quite unprepared for her perceptiveness … and she got rather shirty with me over it … she was very against my use of my magic, and was beginning to think that it was changing the way I behaved … But then I did something rather rash…" he paused.

"And that would be…?" Dumbledore pressed when Hank didn't continue.

Hank still didn't answer and was looking extremely sheepish. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, before looking Albus in the eye, and saying, "I told her that I was a Felanade."

Whatever Dumbledore was expecting to hear, that wasn't it. He let his jaw drop as he stared at Hank, absolutely flabbergasted. "You _what_!?" he sputtered, once he regained the use of his vocal chords.

"I told her — "

"I _heard _what you said!" Dumbledore cut him off sharply, looking between utterly bewildered, and seething with fury. "What on earth were you thinking!? Did you lose your brain in the hallways somewhere!? You knew that she held no trust for your kind since the day Harry got back! Why would she be the first one you told!?"

Hank held Dumbledore's gaze for the duration, determined to keep his composure under his tirade.

"I told her, in the hopes that she would be able to accept my kind as her friends had," Hank explained evenly, when Dumbledore had settled down a touch. "She trusted me, as me … so by telling her, I hoped she would've been able to look past what I was, and realize that I was still her professor … the same one she's had since the start of term, and got along rather well with. It seems I was wrong, with that thought…"

"You realize that she only had what she's read, to go by…" said Dumbledore, now much calmer then he was, and stared at Hank sadly. "She reads everything she can get her hands on, and all she's read about Felines, is the exact opposite of what you are. She'll start to see clearer, the more time she spends with you…"

"Which is why I have to be the one to find her!" said Hank desperately. "I want her to know that I'm not a bloodthirsty cannibal, that would kill her at a moments notice … I want to prove that we're not what she thinks…"

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand Hank … I'm just surprised that you took it so personally. Usually you wouldn't care so much … but that can wait. Our first priority is locating Miss Granger … How exactly were you searching for her before?" asked Dumbledore, peering at Hank. "Were you looking specifically for Miss Granger's mind?"

Hank nodded. "That's how I know she's not in a good position. She's either gone from the grounds entirely, or she's no longer conscious."

"I hope that's not the case," said Dumbledore gravely, shaking his head. "Well, how about you try this … Open your mind to everything in the school, and try to find anyone thinking profusely on something similar. Something that they normally wouldn't be thinking about, and such…"

Hank raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Well, I could most certainly try…" he stated, as he took a relaxed position and shut his eyes, and opened his mind … letting the surface thoughts of everyone in the school enter his mind, trying to find any that were unduly focused on the same thing…

He didn't know how long he stood there, hearing all sorts of things fly through his mind … when suddenly, he caught wind of about four or five thoughts, from different minds, all centring on one room on the second floor. Feeling that this was the only thing he had to go on, he focused on the random thoughts with more precision; gasping audibly as they came through with more detail. Someone was inside a room on the second floor … and they weren't in good condition…

"What is it?" said Dumbledore, hearing Hank's sharp intake of air. He stood from his chair and approached him, as he opened his eyes, looking frantic.

"I may have found something," was all Hank said, before turning into light and vanishing. Dumbledore stared at the spot where Hank was, moments beforehand, before shaking his head saying, "I _hate _it when he does that!"……

Hank materialized in the deserted halls of the second floor, knowing it was safe to Orb, seeing how classes had resumed not long ago. Getting his bearings, Hank began to open every door he came to; whether they were locked, occupied or deserted. He didn't care at the moment. Gradually, Hank made his way to a more secluded area of the floor, where a lot of empty classrooms where situated, growing more anxious as the minutes ticked by.

"This is taking too long," Hank growled in frustration, staring down the long corridor, filled with doors. Knowing that Dumbledore would want words with him for what he was about to do, Hank decided to do it properly. No sense getting in trouble, if you weren't going to do a good job of it.

Shutting his eyes, Hank took several deep breaths, focusing his energy to accomplish a certain task. He felt the familiar surge of electricity flow through him as he summoned his power, balling it up; concentrating it to a more forceful intensity.

Hank snapped his eyes open. The instant he did so, he released the energy within, feeling his hair fly backward as the air rippled with it's lightning fast speed. A great gushing sound would have been heard, had it not been for every door down the corridor, and every corridor attached to it, being splintered and reduced to nothing, the instant the wave of energy touched it.

Not even waiting for the sound of breaking wood to vanish, Hank began to run along the corridor, peering into each room, looking for any sign of Hermione. He sprinted along hallway after hallway, not once did he spot anything through the settling dust.

Hank forced his breathing to steady as he rounded the last corner, entering the last hallway on the floor. He knew that Hermione was in one of these rooms, for she wasn't in any of the others. He strode swiftly, looking in each room as he came to it's door, before moving on to the next.

He glanced into one of the rooms near the end of the hall, and felt his throat tighten. Sitting on a chair, in the middle of the room was Hermione; her head bowed, and utterly motionless. Feeling his heart beat quicken, Hank dashed forward; catching his balance as he slipped on something on the floor. Looking down quickly, Hank felt horror wash over him as he recognised a trail of blood, stemming from where Hermione sat. He hurried over to her and knelt in front; holding in the tears that were threatening to spill at the sight that greeted him.

Hermione was a pasty white colour, and didn't seem to be breathing. She had several large gashes on her arms and legs, but none as bad as the one on her neck. The robes beneath it were saturated with dry and fresh blood, and the trail on the floor was dripping from the wounds on her arms and legs.

Hank hastily undid the bonds holding Hermione in her chair with trembling fingers, praying that he wasn't too late to save her. She fell to the side as she was released, and fell into Hanks arms limply. He gently turned her onto her back and cradled her in his lap, as he placed his fingers on her neck, trying to find a pulse.

There was none.

"No no no no no," Hank whispered, shaking his head as he stared down at Hermione's still frame. Thinking quickly, he lay her down on the floor and placed his hands upon her chest. He'd seen it work in the Muggle world, so there was no reason to think that it wouldn't work here. Hank took a deep breath and shot a jolt of electricity from his hands, into Hermione. The force of it was enough to lift her several inches from the cool stone beneath her. He hastily checked for a pulse again, becoming resolute when he still found none.

Hank repeated the process several times; feeling his hope fade as Hermione's heart still refused to beat. Hank grit his teeth, steeling himself for what he'd decided to do. He knew that it would cause her more harm … but it was more than likely her only chance.

Hank breathed in deeply, more to settle himself down than to focus, for he knew that if this didn't work … she was gone forever. Shaking the thought from his mind, Hank focused himself again, determined to make it work. Slowly, he built up another charge … but this time he added a fragment of his own energy into it; permanently giving up a piece of his own life, in order to provide her with the energy she needed to keep her heart beating.

Hank winced as he released the charge, feeling some of his life leave him. The jolt was enough to make Hermione sit upright, and Hank only just managed to catch her before her head hit the ground, as he now felt extremely sluggish and tired. Grimacing at the scent of burnt flesh, and with shaking hands, Hank placed his fingers upon Hermione's neck, holding his breath…

He laughed out loud as a wave of happiness washed over him, for he could feel Hermione's heart beating, but it was extremely faint and weak. Leaning down, he held his ear near her mouth; a smile cracking his features as he felt her shallow breathing against his skin.

Wasting no more time, he placed one hand upon Hermione's forehead, and rested the other across her stomach, drawing energy from the air around him and altering it to his needs. As his hands began to glow, he let his tears flow freely, knowing that she would live.

He sat with Hermione for some time, seeing the wounds and bruising slowly fade, yet determined to heal her completely, no matter how much of his own energy it cost. He knew that he wouldn't be able to heal the burns on her chest, for they'd been caused by his own brand of magic … but he was content with the knowledge that he had saved her life.

Hank sighed as the last of the wounds closed. Even though he was kneeling on his feet, Hank still swayed slightly; the exhaustion from healing starting to affect him profusely. Breathing heavily, and feeling sweat from his forehead running down his face, Hank looked down to see that Hermione was still unconscious … but her colour was returning, and her breathing was back to normal. Determined to fix her completely, Hank lifted her, and cradled her against his chest. He raised a hand again, and rested it against Hermione's cheek, and closed his eyes as he now began to heal the shock to her body.

A few minutes later, Hank opened his eyes wearily as he heard Hermione groan. She blinked her eyes a few times to get them focused and began to stir. Hank smiled weakly as she turned her eyes toward his hand, obviously drawn by the glow of his healing, in time to see it fading.

"How do you feel?" Hank asked, surprising himself by how worn out he sounded. Hermione turned toward his voice, startled by the sudden sound. For a moment, Hank was worried that she would shy away from him, and try to escape his arms … but he was pleasantly surprised when Hermione smiled warmly up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, not even flinching when Hank returned the embrace.

Hank smiled as he realized that Hermione no longer feared him, and returned her gesture without hesitation. "You're welcome," he answered, unable to conceal the weariness and exhaustion from his deep voice.

Hermione drew back, and studied Hank intently. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her features. "Why are you so tired?" She lifted her hand gingerly, and wiped away a stray tear, before staring into his eyes. "These weren't over me, were they?" she asked awkwardly.

Hank smiled at her reassuringly. "Nothing to worry about," he said. "But you still need to go to the Hospital Wing and have those burns seen too… so I'll take you there now…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" gasped Hermione. "You can barely keep your eyes open, let alone walk me to the Hospital Wing … Anyway … I think you need to go there much more than I do … Mine doesn't even hurt that much…"

Hank chuckled as he gently lifted Hermione from him, placing her on her feet, and made an effort to stand. Hermione immediately grasped him under the arm and tried to help, with little success, due to his size compared to her. Hank made it to his feet, and swayed dangerously, smiling down at Hermione in thanks, as she let him lean on her for support and placed a steadying arm around his middle.

"You forget, that I don't have to walk everywhere…" said Hank thickly, knowing that he shouldn't do what he was about to do; but deciding to do it none the less. Without waiting for Hermione to question what he'd meant, Hank drew on the energy around him once again, and felt himself and Hermione become one with the air; illuminating the room with the brilliant display of lights, that accompanied Orbing……

Ron was the last one to arrive at Defence Against the Dark Arts, due to his being with Harry in the Hospital Wing. As the door came into view, Ron grimaced. Class had already been let in. Running up to the door, Ron opened it and gingerly poked his head inside, seeing most of the class and Remus turn to face him.

"Ah, Mr Weasley!" called Remus. "Good of you to join us! You wouldn't happen to know where Miss Granger is, would you?" he added, raising his eyebrows as Ron scowled and shook his head, as he entered the classroom.

"Sorry Professor," said Ron, taking his seat. "I haven't seen her since about halfway through lunch…"

Remus gazed at Ron pensively for a moment, as though he knew he wasn't telling him everything; before nodding and returning to the class.

As Remus began to tell them what that days lesson was going to involve, Ron kept glancing sideways to the vacant space next to him, where Hermione usually sat. It was making him nervous, for the last time Hermione had skipped a lesson, something horrible had occurred. It was when Harry had thrown himself from Gryffindor Tower … and although Hank was now looking for her, it didn't reassure him in the slightest.

Remus had only just begun to write on the blackboard, when suddenly – what sounded like an explosion – ripped through the hallways below them.

Although it informed absolutely no one of anything, most of the class were either staring at each other in shock, or looking at the floor, as though they could see through it; breaking out into chatter.

"What in the blazes…?" Remus exclaimed, mimicking some of his students and gazing at the floor. "Nobody move!" he said sternly, making his way toward the doorway. "Everyone is to remain here, until I return! Understood?" He glanced around the students and nodded when they all agreed; shutting the door behind him as he left.

Remus strode briskly through the corridors, waving teachers back to their classes if they poked their heads out of their rooms. He practically jumped down the first flight of stairs he came too and looked around to see if this was the place the noise had originated from. Seeing everything was intact, he assumed that it was the second floor; which was the next floor down. As he made his way there, he could see that some of the teachers were doing exactly the same thing he was, and were making their way towards the sound of the blast.

Just as he was heading down a flight of stairs, he met Minerva, who was on her way up them.

"Minerva, do you know what happened?" said Remus, holding his arm up to stop her from passing him. "We heard something that sounded like an explosion – "

"It may as well have been," Minerva answered grimly. "Every single door on the floor has been blown to dust. Nothing else was touched!"

Remus frowned. "Are you sure?"

Minerva nodded, "I was about to tell Albus about it. He might have an idea as to what it was…"

"Oh, by all means," Remus replied, stepping aside. "I'll just take a look though … this I've got to see…" he grinned, resulting in Minerva shaking her head exasperatedly, and continuing up to see Dumbledore. Chuckling to himself, Remus continued down the stairs … and came to an abrupt halt at what befell his eyes.

Splintered wood lay everywhere, a mist of sorts still hanging in the air from all the dust. Remus gaped, glancing up and down the hall, seeing that what Minerva had said was in fact true. Not one door had been spared, yet nothing else had gotten so much as a scratch.

Remus slowly made his way along the corridor, stepping around the wood where he could, and turned the corner; meeting a replica of the hall he'd just vacated. People – students and teachers alike – where milling around, stunned. Those that were most shocked, where those that happened to be in one of the rooms, when the door exploded on them. Most of whom were students.

Remus continued to roam absently, not really paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, a flash of light caught his eye, emanating from one of the rooms at the other end of the hall. Frowning, he cautiously edged his way toward it, hearing soft voices drift down to him in the silence. They both sounded familiar…

He paused for an instant before peeking around the doorjamb, feeling his eyes widen as he saw the familiar light particles that signified Orbing, vanish from the room. Remus scratched his head in puzzlement, as he wondered why on earth Hank would've been down here, when what was in the room brought him crashing back down to reality.

Remus gasped as his eyes met the trail of blood that was staining the floor; smeared in an area, as though something had passed through it. Next to a chair, where a good portion of the blood lay, was a couple of pieces of rope; both of which also had bloodstains on them. Holding a hand to his mouth in horror … Remus came to the conclusion that Hank must've found whoever was in here, and Orbed them to the Hospital Wing. Judging by the amount of blood on the floor, they would have been in a critical condition.

It was now that Remus was faced with a moral dilemma. Did he go back and continue to teach his class? Did he go and tell Dumbledore about what he'd just found? Or did he go to the Hospital Wing, and find out who the poor soul was first?

Deciding on the latter, Remus quickly made his way toward the Ward; stopping in on his class to say that they were being let out incredibly early. No one objected, but Remus noticed Ron follow him, keeping just out of sight.

"You can come out now Ron!" called Remus, when they got to a deserted corridor. He gave him a stern stare, as he sheepishly came out from behind the wall. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be around this time," Remus explained.

Ron walked up to him, and looked defiant. "What happened?" he asked shortly. "Did you see Hermione anywhere?"

Remus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No Ron, I didn't see Hermione anywhere … As for what happened? I'm not sure … but I did see Hank take someone to the Hospital Wing…" he wasn't lying, but he wasn't about to tell Ron what he'd seen on the room. Ron, however, paled at the news that Hank had taken someone up to the Ward.

"H … Hank took someone to the Ward?" Ron repeated, wide-eyed.

"Yes, I believe so," said Remus, frowning in concern at Ron's behaviour. "Why?"

Ron ran his hand through his hair and looked frantic. "Because Hank was looking for Hermione during lunch!"

"What?"

"I couldn't find her anywhere, and I told him … so he took up the search himself, and told us he'd come back just before classes started up again. He didn't come back! He told Madame Pomfrey to get us if he wasn't back in time…"

Remus's concern grew, but he kept it too himself, seeing how Ron was on the verge of panicking. "Calm down Ron, Hank could've taken anyone to the Ward … especially after I saw the state of the second floor…"

"But it could've been Hermione too!" exclaimed Ron, raising his voice. "C'mon, we have to get to the Hospital Wing!" he said hurriedly, beginning to dash down the hall.

Remus opened his mouth several times to protest his going, but Ron had already turned the corner. Sighing and shaking his head, Remus began to follow Ron; hoping that whoever was tied to that chair, was anyone but Hermione………

Harry held his nose, as he helped Madame Pomfrey bottle a new batch of Bobotuber Pus. Both of them were currently in the back storeroom, further down the hallway where Harry's room was located. Harry, for his part, was quite fascinated with the room. He'd never seen so many medicinal herbs, potions and ointments in his life.

"Why does it have to smell so bad?" he whined, in a nasal voice, since his nose was pinched together.

"Now, now Mr Potter," said Poppy, smirking faintly. "If I recall correctly, you're the one that wished to be kept occupied before you go down to dinner tonight, were you not?"

"Yes ma'am," sighed Harry, as he corked the bottle he was filling. "I was."

Poppy grinned, but kept it hidden. After all the times Harry had found himself in her care, she had grown quite fond of him. She sighed inaudibly as she felt a twinge of pity toward him. True, she liked him, but it was a pity that he usually only saw her, after he'd come an inch or two away from getting killed. She would be quite happy, if he never had to make another visit to her Ward … but she knew that that was almost impossible in his case.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry began, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Yes Mr Potter," she answered, corking her own bottle and glancing at him.

"Um … I was wondering if Malfoy got a punishment for sneaking down to my room the other day?"

Harry hoped that he'd sounded off-handed, but by the way Poppy was looking at him, he knew that it hadn't worked very well.

"Why do you want to know?" she replied evasively, grabbing another bottle to fill.

Harry groaned inwardly. He didn't want to whinge to the Matron, and something told him that she wouldn't sympathize with his thoughts that Malfoy always got away with everything he did. "No reason," he sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Poppy raised an eyebrow, as she studied Harry's expression. He was looking rather sullen about something. "Would you be satisfied if I told you, yes … he did get a punishment … but didn't tell you what it was…?"

"I s'pose that's the best offer I'm gonna get?" Harry grinned, feeling his spirits lift minutely. He figured, by Poppy's answer, that Malfoy's punishment was by far too lenient for what he'd done; so he decided to leave it at knowing he'd at least been punished.

Poppy smiled and was about to say yes, when a loud crash was heard in the main ward, followed by a female voice calling for her. She glanced at Harry, who'd also heard it, and both of them stopped what they were doing and hurried out the storeroom. Harry stopped, just inside the door, and peered around the corner as Poppy rushed toward two figures on the floor. Apparently they'd knocked over a table of trays.

Harry stepped into the ward when he heard Poppy exclaim two names that he knew very well, and he wondered why they were there. He saw Poppy crouching over someone and hurried over, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

Hank was laying unconscious on the floor, his skin pale and clammy, but what Harry found disturbing was the bloodstains he had on his clothes. Harry turned to speak to Poppy, when his eyes fell on Hermione, making his chest tighten. There was blood all over her, soaked into her robes and drying on her skin; yet he couldn't spot any wounds to cause it all.

"… I'll be looking you over in a moment, Miss Granger," Poppy was saying hurriedly. "But I need to see to Hank first … I'm not even going to bother asking how he got like this, for that is quite obvious," she muttered, eyeing Hermione off concernedly.

"How did he get like that?" said Harry urgently, kneeling down by Hermione and glancing at Hank. "And what happened to you!?" he added, turning to Hermione. "Are you all right?" He stared at the drying blood on her neck and legs, and the tattered state of her robes. It looked as though she'd had wounds, but they were no longer there, leaving the blood where it was. "Please tell me that this isn't yours!" he whispered, gently turning her head and staring into her eyes, as he wiped some of the blood from her neck.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Poppy.

"Mr Potter, you really shouldn't be out here. What if someone was to just barge through the doors?"

"I don't care," Harry answered shortly, shaking his head. "I want to know what happened! I mean, look at her!" he waved his hand at all the bloodstains. "It looks as if she should have been dead!"

At this, Harry saw Hermione and Poppy exchange a knowing glance, and he frowned at the both of them. "What?" he asked slowly, still turning his gaze from one to the other.

Hermione dropped her gaze, and was looking quite distraught about something. "If it wasn't for Hank, I would be…" she said in barely more than a whisper, her voice wavering slightly. She looked down at Hank's unconscious form and began to blink furiously, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. "Will – will he be OK?" she asked softly, glancing at Poppy before looking at her hands.

Poppy gave Hermione a reassuring smile, as she stood and levitated Hank onto a bed. "Yes, he will recover. It will be some time before he's back to his normal self though. What he did with you, was extremely taxing on him … and just so you know the significance of what he did … in all the years I've known him, I've only ever known him to attempt an Infusion … once." Poppy gave Hermione a very pointed look, before returning her attention to Hank.

"Who was it on?" asked Hermione timidly, starting to get to her feet; Harry assisting her.

Poppy seemed to hesitate for a moment before turning to look at the both of them. "Although I shouldn't be the one to tell you about it … It was his brother. And no, it didn't work…" she added, knowing that that was the question on their minds.

"He watched his own brother die?" Hermione looked at Hank forlornly, not able to imagine how it must have felt for him.

Poppy nodded sadly. "In his arms…"

Harry watched the exchange intently. Whatever this 'Infusion' thing was, it sounded shifty … and the fact that it had been performed on Hermione, was making him anxious.

"Um … Excuse me, but … What's an Infusion?" Harry spoke up in the silence following Poppy's statement.

Poppy sighed as she finished getting Hank settled, and Hermione shut her eyes after trudging over to the bed beside Hank's and sitting down.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Poppy, eyeing Harry off searchingly. Harry nodded.

"Yes I do. Whatever it was, it was done to Hermione … and you just said that the last person he did it on, died! I need to know what it is…"

"Well … all right," said Poppy, pausing as she gathered her thoughts. "An Infusion, is not as sinister as you're thinking Harry. In fact, it's probably the greatest gift anyone could give too another. It's a Felanade procedure, where one sacrifices some of their own life, and passes it on to another, in the hopes that whoever the recipient is will live. This is very much, a last resort for anyone to use … and if it doesn't work the first time, then nothing can save them…"

Poppy trailed off, but Harry barely noticed. He was staring at Hermione in horror, now knowing just how close she'd been to dying. Hermione gazed back at him and must've seen the fear of what might have been, lingering in his eyes, for she slid off the bed and walked up to him; wrapping her arms around his waist reassuringly, resting her head on his shoulder as he returned the embrace.

"It's OK Harry," she said soothingly. "I'm all right … There's nothing to worry about…"

"Who did it?" said Harry, forcing his voice to remain steady, but failing to keep the stony edge out of it. "Who tried to kill you?"

"I don't know," she replied, pulling back slightly and looking at him. "I can't remember. But I don't think it was meant to be this bad … I only remember being asked where Malfoy was, and I wouldn't tell them he was in here, because then they'd find out that Hank was the one that put him here … so they started to curse me…"

"Whoever it was, had the intention of killing you!" Harry exclaimed. "If you took a look at yourself and saw just how bad they injured you, you would see that! No one would do this, and leave with the idea that you would live…"

"I don't need to look in a mirror, Harry," said Hermione quietly, dropping her gaze. "I remember everything they did…" She brought a hand up and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye at the memories … the pain…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Harry apologized. "You shouldn't have to relive it … I know how hard it is…"

Hermione smiled at him gratefully, as Poppy called out to her.

"Miss Granger, I need to check you over now," she called, setting up the screens around a bed. "I suspect that you've acquired a number of burns, yes?"

Hermione glanced up at Harry, and saw a questioning expression on his face. Sighing, she turned back to Poppy and stepped out of Harry's arms, saying, "Yes ma'am…"

Poppy nodded and began to gather some ointments, as Hermione made her way over to the bed; stopping as Harry called out to her.

"Hold on! How'd you get them? And I thought Hank healed you?"

"I know that you're concerned about Miss Granger," Poppy interjected, waiting by the screens. "But we'll answer your questions about this, after I've tended to her injuries." She motioned to Hermione, who hesitated for a moment, before giving Harry an apologetic wave and continuing toward the bed.

Hermione gave Harry one last glance, just as Poppy closed the screens around them. She smiled inwardly at the worry in his eyes; extremely appreciative of his concern on her behalf, but also feeling a little guilty, for it meant another weight on his shoulders that he most certainly didn't need.

"You'll need to get cleaned up first," said Poppy, drawing Hermione from her thoughts. She handed her a spare set of clothes and gestured to a large bowl full of water, and sponge. "I'll be back in a few minutes," said Poppy, smiling reassuringly at her before leaving her alone.

Hermione sighed, and began to get changed; making sure to get rid of the dry blood on her as she went. As much as she hated being in the hospital wing, Hermione was happy that she didn't see it as often as Harry did. So far, he'd spent some of every single day at Hogwarts … in the Ward. And for the past five nights it had been his home. She shook her head, almost shamefully. She shouldn't be whinging about anything at present, and be thankful that she was even alive.

At this, her thoughts drifted to Hanks unconscious form, and she really did hang her head in shame. Even after all the insulting things she'd said to him earlier, he still saw it fit to share some of his own life's energy with her, and heal all her injuries. She sighed as she finally admitted, that everyone else had been right, and she had been wrong. Hank – even though he was a Felanade – was most definitely not, in any fashion, what the books say he should be. He was almost the exact opposite. The only thing the book said that was minutely correct, was it's reference to the amount of power they wield.

Hermione set her jaw, resolute. She was going to make it up to Hank, one way or another. Not only had she insulted him horribly … but she also owed him her life. ………

Harry heaved a sigh as Hermione vanished behind the screens. He desperately wanted to know where she'd acquired these so called burns, but he would obviously have to wait. Harry glanced over at Hank, and decided to wait for him to wake; hoping that he would tell him something useful. Harry sighed again, taking a seat on the bed beside Hank, as Poppy re-emerged from the screens; shutting them firmly behind her.

Knowing that the Matron wasn't finished tending to Hermione, Harry settled himself on the bed; resting his head in his hands, while placing his elbows on his knees, watching Poppy go about her business or glancing to see if there was any change in Hank.

Every time Harry looked at Hank though, he felt as though his insides had turned to lead. The knowledge of how close Hermione had come to dying, was eating at him; a voice beginning at the back of his mind, vowing to take all the pain she must've suffered, and placing back on the ones that held her tenfold.

Yet while the thoughts of retribution ran through his mind, he also felt a sense of gratitude toward his teacher, that he would never be able to put into words. By the way Madame Pomfrey described it, Hermione must have been only an inch from deaths doorway if Hank found it necessary to perform this Infusion thing with her.

Some of the worry he was feeling must have shown on his face; for Madame Pomfrey came over looking reassuring. "Not to worry Mr Potter," she said. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest."

"What about Hermione?" said Harry hastily. "Is she going to be all right? How bad are her burns? How did she get them?"

Poppy held up her hands to halt Harry's tirade of questions. "Hold on Harry! Not so fast! Now … I told you just before, that I would explain it to you, after I had seen to Miss Granger. So that means, not yet. As for your first question … Yes, she will be fine. There is nothing wrong with her, except the burns on her chest … but they're easily fixed. Try to relax Harry … don't worry so much…"

Harry sighed but nodded none the less, thinking that was so much easier said than done. Poppy seemed to know that he was still concerned, but didn't say anything, and merely continued with what she was going to do, before Harry interrupted her.

Poppy drew out a small vial and uncorked it, before leaning over Hank and waving it under his nose. Harry didn't need to be told what it was, for he'd grown up in the Muggle world, and recognised smelling salts when he saw them. He smirked at how even magic has to resort to the crude sometimes.

Slowly, Hank began to stir, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He groaned softly and brought a hand up to his head, as he looked around and focused his eyes.

"How do you feel, Hank?" asked Poppy seriously, recapping the salts and beginning to lay a damp cloth across his brow.

"Where is she?" he asked, completely ignoring Poppy's inquiry. His voice was raspy and weak, but he was still trying to sit up and brush aside the cloth on his forehead. "Is she here? Is she all right?"

"Not this time Hank," Poppy ordered, placing a hand on his shoulder and motioning for Harry to help keep him down. "You need to rest. And yes … Miss Granger is in fine health. I've still got to treat her burns, but she's fine otherwise…"

"Thanks to you," Harry added, smiling down at him. "You brought her back … I can't even begin to thank you for healing her." Harry's smile faltered however, when Hank looked far from happy about being thanked. He was shaking his head and looked almost ashamed of something.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Harry," said Hank quietly, looking away. "If anything, you should be blaming me…"

"Why?" exclaimed Harry, thoroughly bewildered by the very idea. "You saved her life … Why would I blame you?"

Hank opened his mouth wearily to answer him, but Poppy held up a hand.

"Not now Mr Potter," she said sternly, replacing the damp cloth on Hank's forehead. "He needs to rest. I'm sure Hank will answer all your questions when he's more himself."

"No Poppy," Hank argued weakly. "I need to tell him what happened…"

"It can wait," she replied bluntly. "I'm sure you remember how you were, the last time you did this?" She gazed at him sadly, as Hank closed his eyes and nodded; visibly showing his defeat on the subject.

"And I would very much appreciate it, if you stay in your bed this time," she added sternly, giving Hank a meaningful glare as she began to stand. "I know you don't like to stay in one place, but if you insist on moving about, I'll be forced to stupefy you."

Harry snorted as Hank shot Poppy the most injured expression he could manage, before grinning wearily up at her. "I don't think that will be necessary Poppy," he told her. "After all, I won't have to look for something if it's in the room with me."

Harry glanced between them as they gave each other a look that was full of hidden meaning. He frowned in mild bafflement, as Poppy smiled knowingly down at him, and Hank looked a little relieved.

"Kindly make sure that he behaves himself, Mr Potter," said Poppy, as she began to turn away. "And no badgering him for answers! You can wait until he has recovered!" she added, walking away from them and entering Hermione's enclosed area.

Harry sighed and glanced at Hank, who was still staring sadly towards Hermione's station. Knowing that he shouldn't be asking Hank anything, Harry couldn't help himself. There was one thing that he had to know.

"Hank?" he asked, waiting for Hank to look at him before continuing. "I know that I should wait, but I have to know something…" He paused and waited for Hank's reaction.

"What is it Harry?" he replied softly, appearing concerned.

Harry took a deep breath. "How bad was Hermione's condition when you found her? It's just that … Madame Pomfrey said that you must've done something called an Infusion with her … but that it's only used as a last resort … How bad was she, really?"

Harry almost balked at the graveness that shone in Hank's eyes at the thought. Concerned, Harry watched as Hank took a couple of calming breaths, before he turned his eyes toward him again. Seeing the amount of torment his question had brought out in Hank, Harry shook his head reproachfully and waved his hand. "I'm sorry – Pomfrey told me not to ask you anything – I wasn't thinking. You don't have to answer it – "

"No Harry," Hank interrupted, shaking his head sadly. "It's all right … You do have the right to know, just how close one of your friends came to dying…" he gazed up at him, his blue-green eyes were as dull as Harry had ever seen them. "But are you sure, you want to know?"

Harry nodded fervently. "I have to know," he said firmly. "I saw her when she came in with you. I need to know how close she came…"

Hank swallowed as he eyed Harry's determined expression, before sighing heavily and nodding. ……

"I truly hope that you rethink your opinion on Feline magic, Miss Granger … Seeing how it just saved your life?" said Poppy gently, as she applied an ointment to Hermione's burns.

"I already did," replied Hermione softly, still cringing inwardly at the way she'd spoken to Hank; not only about his magic, but about his people as well. Most of which was right in front of him. "And it's not just with his magic either," she continued cautiously, not knowing just how much the Matron knew about Hank.

Poppy raised her eyebrows at Hermione's last statement, wondering what on earth she could have been referring too. "What else did you rethink because of this?" she asked curiously.

Hermione eyed Poppy warily, before slowly saying, "Exactly how much do you know about Hank?" She continued when Poppy didn't reply. "I mean – Do you know anything about his _uniqueness_?"

At this, Poppy's eyes widened minutely, and she furrowed her brow in abrupt understanding. "Good Lord! How do you know that about him?" she breathed, looking around her as though someone was attempting to listen in. Instead of continuing with how she might've known though, Poppy began to try and tell Hermione that Hank wasn't as bad as she thought they were, and it took a while before Hermione could get a word in edgeways.

"Madame Pomfrey! I'm not afraid of him anymore!" she finally managed to say clearly. "After what happened in the hall and what he did for me just before, is enough proof that what I thought I knew about Felanade's, is actually completely incorrect."

Poppy looked as ecstatic as Hermione had ever seen her. She was smiling from ear to ear, beaming at her. "It's such a relief to know that!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I was growing worried with all the things you were saying about his people, especially while he was present. It was beginning to dishearten him … but I still don't know why he was taking your comments so personally. Usually he brushes them aside, using the excuse of ignorance to explain other's views toward his kind … but he didn't with you."

Hermione hung her head guiltily. "Yeah … We had a small disagreement earlier on, and I said some nasty things to him … I know I hurt his feelings; but he still came and saved my life. He shared his life's energy with someone who he knew had hated and despised him, for what he was born as. I didn't care that I'd trusted him completely while I thought he was just a normal wizard, and immediately shunned him when he told me what he was…"

"I'm happy you've changed your mind," said Poppy gently. "Does he know about you're change of heart?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly. "I think so … but he was really worn out by the time I woke up, so I don't know if he remembered what happened. I know that I'll be telling him when he's better though, even if he does remember."

Poppy smiled and continued to tend Hermione's burns. "Well, he really is very kind. You'll like him more, the longer you spend time with him. It's just the way he is."

Hermione smiled feebly and nodded, feeling relieved that Poppy didn't lose her head at the thought of her knowing about Hank. Suddenly, a thought came to mind, and she wondered if she should ask the matron about it.

"Something bothering you?" Poppy asked, almost reading her mind.

Hermione glanced at her, before deciding to ask her. "Um … I have a question, but I don't know if I should ask you, or Hank…"

Poppy scrutinized her for a moment, capping the ointment, before replying, "Shoot. But I'll tell you if it's something you ask Hank."

"Um … All right. It's just that, I was curious to know … if Hank and Kahn were the same Feline? I've never seen Hank's natural form, and I've never seen Kahn's human form … and I've seen them both in the same room together, but after seeing what the both of them have done with their magic … I think that anything could be possible." 

Hermione waited anxiously, buttoning up the top of her blouse again, as Poppy began to pack everything up; apparently having a great internal debate about whether or not she should answer her question.

Finally, after a lot of fidgeting around, Poppy turned to Hermione with a determined look on her face, and Hermione knew what she was about to say.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that question Miss Granger … it's not my place. You'll have to bring it up with Hank, if you wish to know."

Hermione nodded, but smiled inwardly, for Madame Pomfrey had just answered the question for her. Now, Hermione defiantly had something to talk to Hank about.

"All right," Hermione replied, feigning disappointment. "How long will it take for him to recover?" she added, truly wondering the length of time she might have to wait.

Poppy sighed dejectedly, and shook her head. "I really don't know. It could take anywhere from a couple of day's, to a few weeks. It's hard to tell, because it's the second Infusion he's ever performed. The more times someone uses it, the worst their condition at the end of it. When he tried to save his brother … he had recovered physically in about two or three day's, so going it shouldn't be too long before he's back to normal."

Hermione nodded again, happy that he wouldn't be under the weather for too long a time. "How long ago did his brother die?" she queried awkwardly, wondering if it was an appropriate question to ask.

Poppy eyed her for a moment before answering, "About thirty-five years ago … give or take a bit…"

Hermione frowned. "What?"

Poppy allowed herself a small smile as she looked at Hermione's confused expression. "You heard…"

"I think I heard," Hermione replied slowly. "Thirty-five years? But Hank only looks about twenty-fiveish? He's not old enough if he was the one who tried to save him?"

"Looks can be deceiving," Poppy grinned. "I assure you … It was Hank with his brother, and it was thirty-five years ago …" she paused and smiled mysteriously. "And Hank looked the same then, as he does now…"

Hermione gasped, thunderstruck. "But that's not possible! How old is he, really?" she said breathlessly.

"Felanade's have great longevity Miss Granger," Poppy began. "I don't know Hank's exact age … but as an example: Dumbledore knew him as he was growing up … and he remembers Hank looking, almost exactly the same…"

"Well, how old is Dumbledore?" Hermione asked immediately. " I know he's older, but he looks to be about the seventy to eighty area?"

"Oh no," said Poppy, shaking her head. "He's about twice that…"

Hermione shook herself visibly. "Are you saying that Hank his over two hundred years old?"

"Uh huh," Poppy nodded. "Don't let that intimidate you Miss Granger," she continued, seeing Hermione place a calming hand to her forehead. "In case you didn't notice, he's really just a big kid. He likes to have fun as much as the next person does … I remember what he used to get up to, and a nice amount of it would put those two Weasley's to shame…"

"Was he really that bad?" Hermione grinned, finding it difficult to picture Hank as such a fierce prankster.

Poppy smiled mischievously and made to answer … but both Poppy and Hermione jumped at the sound of the wing doors opening violently, and of someone calling out. ……

Harry sat on the edge of Hank's bed, with his head in his hands. He could hardly comprehend what Hank had told him of Hermione's condition when he found her. The knowledge that her heart had stopped beating had been a large shock as it was … but when Hank told him that – had he found her even a minute later … he wouldn't have been able to save her – it was too much for him to take. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like, if Hermione had died. She and him were as close as a guy and girl could get, without being seen as more.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't've told you…" said Hank, his voice full of regret. "You've got so much to worry over, and you didn't need this as well."

Harry shook his head and turned to face him. "No, it's all right. I'm glad you told me." He took a deep breath to settle himself down, and his thought's drifted to what Ginny had hinted at earlier on. "I just hope Ron never finds out how bad she was…" he said quietly, turning his eyes toward the screens surrounding Hermione's bed.

Hank frowned curiously, "Why not? He has a right to know, just as you did?"

Harry shook his head ardently and was about to reply, when the wing doors burst open loudly. Harry began to feel panic course through him as he spun to see who had entered, but let out the breath he was holding when he saw Ron rush in, looking breathless and frantic. Harry frowned when he noticed Ron's state, and was even more confused when Remus followed Ron through the doors … looking almost as winded, and a touch irritable.

Remus's eyes widened however, when he saw Hank lying in a hospital bed. "Hank!" he half-shouted. "What's wrong? And who did you bring up here with you? I saw you Orb from a room on the second floor, and from what I saw, whoever was in there wouldn't've been in good shape…"

"Was it Hermione!!??" Ron pleaded, staring at Hank after he swept the Ward with a glance; holding his eyes on the enclosed screens for an instant. "Did you find her? And what's this about the second floor?" he added, throwing a bemused glance toward Remus. "Was that where that explosion was?" 

"Yes it was," Remus replied, waving a hand impatiently as he kept his eyes on Hank. "Why did you do that Hank? I'm sure the doors did nothing to deserve such a fate?"

"What's all the commotion over!?" Poppy's voice rang out, interrupting Hank's impending answer. All the boy's turned to face them, as Poppy removed the screens, shooting questioning glances at them, while Hermione approached them.

"Hermione!" Ron called, his face splitting into a grin as he also made his way toward her. "What are you doing in here? Are you all right? Where did you go? How come we couldn't find you?"

He only halted his tirade when he enveloped Hermione in a fierce embrace, unknowingly causing her to wince with the pressure against her injuries; but she still smiled weakly and returned the gesture.

"I can't answer your questions yet Ron," she answered meekly, pulling away. "And before you bite my head off – It's because I'm going to wait for Dumbledore to get here, so I can tell everyone at once what happened. I won't be able to tell all of it though," she added, glancing toward Hank. "Some of it will have to be filled in by someone else…"

Harry could see that Ron was far from pleased about having to wait, but he still nodded and walked with Hermione over to the others, and took a seat beside her.

"I take it that you're going to give me the same answer?" sighed Remus, grimacing as Hank nodded. "Well he shouldn't be too long … Minerva went to tell him about those poor doors a while ago…" Abruptly, Remus turned a questioning glance toward Harry. "Err, Harry … Why aren't you in the back room, where you can't be seen? You're currently in full view for any passer by to see…"

Harry shot him a crooked grin. "Well maybe I wouldn't be if you shut the doors."

Remus feigned insult, but still smiled and went over to shut the doors to the Ward. As he did so, Poppy made her way over toward the group.

"Well, this is a popular place today," she chimed. "Now, I know why these three are here – " she motioned toward Harry, Hank and Hermione, "– but why are you two here?"

Remus and Ron shot each other a brief glance, before Remus spoke up. "Well … We were in class a little while ago, until we heard an explosion of sorts which turned out to be on the second floor. I went to check it out, and saw Hank take someone up here, and decided to see who it was."

"And I followed him," Ron finished hesitantly. "He let the class out on the way up here, so no, I'm not skipping it," he added, rolling his eyes before grinning at Hermione.

"I wasn't going to say that," she said quietly, crossing her arms pretending to be hurt. She wasn't doing a good job though, because she kept fighting off a smile.

"You were thinking it though."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"I was not!"

Harry started laughing along with Hank and Remus, watching as the playful banter quickly grew into a mock boxing match.

"Hey Harry," said Hank, tapping Harry on the shoulder, grinning at the fun. "Is it just me, or do Ron and Hermione fight about everything?"

Harry laughed, and nodded. "No, it's not just you. They manage to argue over the smallest things … but that's just how they get along."

"So … they get along with each other, by bickering…?" Hank raised an eyebrow sceptically, looking confused by the theory.

Harry nodded. "Uh huh … Pretty much."

Hank merely shrugged and lay back into his pillows, continuing his observation of the two friends. "Strange…" he muttered, as if an afterthought.

Harry eyed him questioningly for a moment, before returning his gaze to Ron and Hermione's argument; smiling as he realized that it _was _kind of strange. Ever since their first year, Ron and Hermione had always disagreed over the smallest of issues. Usually ending up not talking to each other for an amount of time, before they'd put it behind them, only to repeat the process with another bickering match. He was happy to see that their constant arguing had become more playful though lately. It certainly eased some of the tension that was almost constantly surrounding them. Not that they didn't still fight … but at least they worked out their differences a little faster than they used to.

Everyone jumped when the wing doors burst open again, revealing McGonagall and Dumbledore. Both of which were looking rather grave.

Harry let out a breath, once again thanking that whoever came in, was someone that knew about him. Dumbledore's eyes swept the group, resting briefly on Hermione, and Hank. McGonagall however, was staring at Harry; trying to steady her breath.

"Albus, why didn't you tell me that he was here!" she breathed, shooting daggers at Dumbledore. "You only told me that he was alive, and that he was in a bad state! He's clearly anything but!"

"My apologies Minerva," replied Dumbledore calmly. "I had no idea that Mr Potter would be in the main ward at all … precisely for this reason," he added, giving Harry a stern glance.

Harry heard himself shoot out a retort faster than he could even think.

"I can come out here if I want to! I was only talking to Hank while Madame Pomfrey was seeing to Hermione! Is that a crime?"

Harry had stood from Hank's side and was glaring at the headmaster stonily, oblivious to the wary eyes that were trained on him. Dumbledore however, held Harry's gaze unflinchingly.

"Far from it Mr Potter," he replied gently. "You have every right to speak to whoever you choose. I was merely pointing out the reason why it's not a wise choice to be so exposed at present."

"So now you think I wasn't smart enough to realize that?" Harry sneered. "Well I was! Pomfrey told me earlier, but I stayed out here because of the shape Hermione and Hank were in!"

"Mr Potter!" snapped McGonagall, recovering from the initial shock of Harry's tone with them. "Whatever has gotten in to you? How dare you speak to us that way?"

"Minerva, I don't think that your behaviour is going to help the current situation!" Dumbledore muttered, subtly moving in front and fully aware of the cold stare that Harry was shooting at her. 

Ron and Hermione had noticed as well. Of late, Harry had snapped back almost straight after he let something slip that he didn't want to say … but Harry had taken both of Dumbledore's statements the wrong way; thinking that he was criticizing him for his worry over his friends. And now, McGonagall had raised her voice at him, provoking him even more with the insinuation that something was wrong with him. Hank and Poppy were also looking extremely worried, and Ron moved in front of Hermione as Harry started up again.

"Nothing has gotten into me!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the top of Hank's bedside table, cracking the wood. "Why does everyone think that there is something wrong with me!? I was only worried about my friends! Why are you questioning that!?"

Harry was struggling, knowing that he would release the building anger eventually, but was terrified of what he might do if he wasn't able to settle down. He knew that he could get rid of it physically, but that meant attacking someone, or trashing the room. Suddenly he heard Hank speaking to him…

"We're not questioning your concern on our behalf Harry," he told him hurriedly. "We very much appreciate it … but you need to calm down!"

Harry clamped his eyes shut and brought his hands to his temples, gritting his teeth in an attempt to quell his fury. Hank's gratefulness had lessened his rage a little, but it wasn't enough. He needed to get it out of his system somehow before he lost all control of himself completely … but the only way's he knew how to do it were too dangerous. He was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to keep what little control he had left…

Hank shakily swung his legs over the side of the bed and made to stand; shaking his head and motioning for everyone to keep quiet as they started to reprimand him. Hank knew that any words spoken about reproachfulness, would probably send Harry over the edge, for he would most likely think that they were directed toward him, seeing how he was unable to see them.

Feeling a sweat break out on his forehead, Hank gingerly placed his weight on his feet, swaying dangerously as he did so. Poppy moved to help, but Hank waved her away as he caught himself. Taking a deep breath, Hank stepped toward Harry, and tried to get him to calm down.

"Harry?" he said quietly, pausing as Harry seemed to flinch at his voice. "Harry, you must try to fight it. Try to think of something soothing to you…" he trailed off as Harry spoke through his teeth, shaking his head violently.

"I can't! Go away! Get everyone out!"

"We aren't leaving Harry," said Hank gently. "None of us want to see you hurt yourself…" Hank gingerly reached out and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry jerked out of reach as soon as he made contact.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled, opening his eyes. 

Hank was taken aback by the look of fury in Harry's eyes … But what caught his eye was the tears of utter self-loathing that Harry was harbouring toward himself. He could see Harry's torment behind the anger, the sadness from his harsh words. What disturbed Hank the most though, was not the flurry of emotion in Harry's eyes, but what was happening to them. 

Hank's breath caught in his throat as he saw Harry's emerald eyes, slowly turning red. He could see traces of it, edging it's way along the outer edge of the iris, spreading the heinous colour as Harry slowly lost his battle. Now knowing that it was only a matter of time before Harry lost complete control of his actions, Hank tried a new approach.

"Let it out Harry! Turn your rage to energy and just get rid of it!"

Hank didn't know if Harry understood what he was saying, but he could see that he was now focusing on something. Hank motioned for everyone to move away, only then just seeing how anxious everyone was feeling. Poppy and Minerva looked beyond terror, Ron and Hermione simply looked frightened, and Remus looked as anxious as he felt … but Dumbledore looked unusually grave about something, bordering on guilt.

Suddenly, Hank felt something akin to an electrical surge pass through his body, making him spin around and face Harry, just as every piece of glass in the Ward shattered. Shards of glass flew in every direction; the windows to the wing imploding, showering everyone with the sharp slivers. Everyone covered their heads in an effort to protect themselves, crouching down, yelling in surprise or fright.

Hank looked up as he crouched on the floor, and saw that Harry now held his head in his hands, his eyes tightly closed yet again. Sensing that another bout of energy was about to be unleashed, Hank opened his mouth to warn everyone … but he didn't get that far. At that instant, Harry's eyes flew open, releasing everything that was pent up inside of him. 


	15. Aftermath

The air rippled as a force rushed outward, away from Harry … knocking everything it touched askew. Everyone was blown a few feet backwards, forcing them to the floor as the beds and cabinets closest to Harry were thrown across the room. The paintings and shelving above him were lifted from the wall, or were snapped in two as the force impacted them.

Just as suddenly as it started, Hank felt the surge ebb away. Catching his breath, he looked around his position, noticing that he was laying on his back, up against the underside of his previous bed. Sweeping the room with a glance, he could tell that it was going to be a descent repair job; much like his own job on the second floor doors. The sound of ragged and uneven breathing drew his attention, and Hank turned his head, feeling a pang go through him as his eyes fell upon Harry.

The floor under his feet had a few flakes missing and was cracked in places, signifying the force of the energy at the centre of focus. Hank's eyes moved upward, taking in the way Harry was trembling, mainly in exhaustion … but he could also see shame and fear radiating from him…

Harry felt worn to the core. He couldn't control his breathing and could feel himself shaking, both with exhaustion and at what he'd almost done. Harry finally raised his eyes to look around him, feeling a lump rise in his throat at what he saw. He'd pretty much demolished the Hospital Wing. A cruel wind was blowing through the broken windows, chilling him to the bone. Harry bit his lip as he watched his teachers and friends pull themselves from the fray, almost breaking down as he saw a trickle of blood running down the side of Ron's face as he helped Hermione stand.

Harry blinked furiously as he watched the professors get to their feet, not wanting anyone to see him appear any weaker than he already was. Harry shut his eyes as he caught sight of Remus. He was holding his arm to his chest as he walked over to Hank, who had yet to rise from the floor. Harry shook his head and clenched his jaw, fighting against the misery and shame that was trying to escape him, as he sank to his knees.

He'd tried with all his might, to keep himself from hurting someone … but it still did no good. Now he'd hurt more than one of his friends, and all because he'd been unable to keep his emotions in check.

"Harry?"

Meekly, Harry opened his eyes and looked toward the voice, seeing Hank leaning on Remus for support. For some reason, Hank was giving him a look of extreme concern, and Harry didn't like it. He didn't deserve it. Shaking his head, Harry averted his gaze and held back the tears that were slowly building. He wasn't going to crumble. He refused to.

"I – I'm sorry," Harry choked, barely audible as he got shakily to his feet again. He couldn't meet anyone's eyes, so kept his firmly on the floor. He had no desire to see either the pity or the fear, that was sure to be directed at him, so he started to make his way back down toward his room at the end of the Ward. He felt someone grasp his arm as he brushed past them, but Harry didn't turn to see who it was, as he shrugged them off and continued down the ward; opening the door and disappearing from everyone's sight.

Harry leant up against the door and shut his eyes, forcing down the surge of emotion that rose within him. Holding his head in his hands, Harry slid down the door and sat on the floor; trying to control his unsteady breathing, and blinking away the burning in his eyes. He couldn't handle this. How could anyone expect him to be able to? Harry cringed as some of the thoughts that had been flying through his head resurfaced. How could he even think about doing such things to anyone? Harry cursed himself as he felt moisture trickling down his face. He couldn't afford to break down, he thought, wiping away the stray tear. He had to keep it together, or he could end up killing someone. Still having no incentive to return to the Main Ward, Harry settled himself against the door, resting his elbows on his knees as he dwelled on the near catastrophe……

Everyone watched silently as Harry shrugged off Hermione's hand; continuing down the Ward and entering the back hallway, shutting the door. Hermione immediately moved to follow, but Ron held her back, shaking his head.

"Let go Ron!" she hissed, more with worry than anger. "We have to talk to him!"

"We will do no such thing," said Hank firmly, still balancing against Remus. "He needs time to think … alone. What just happened is tormenting him greatly, yes … But our presence would only hinder his healing at present."

Hermione shook her head determinedly. "If we leave him alone, he'll only dwell on it! He needs someone with him! We can't let him deal with this by himself!"

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that we will not allow him to take this burden alone … but we do need to allow him to settle himself down before we try anything," Dumbledore stated heavily, not looking anyone in the eye.

Hank and Remus exchanged a glance before Hank spoke.

"Albus? Is something troubling you?"

Dumbledore glanced at Hank briefly before shaking his head. "Nothing short of the norm, Hank…"

Hank arched an eyebrow sceptically, before deciding to take a quick look inside Dumbledore's head. Almost immediately, Hank shook his head, as Dumbledore's thoughts screamed out at him.

"Albus, you can't blame yourself for Harry's reaction," he said sternly. "He was already overly emotional because of Miss Granger's state when we arrived … The fact that he took your statements the wrong way is not reason for you to take the blame."

As Dumbledore shook his head and started to argue, Hermione made herself known.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore … but you're always telling Harry not to hold himself responsible for things that were beyond his control. Maybe you should take your own advice?" She looked away sheepishly as Dumbledore turned his gaze toward her, feeling very self conscious for taking such a forward approach with the Headmaster, but she found herself looking back at him when she heard him chuckling.

"Don't look so worried Miss Granger," said Dumbledore kindly. "You actually have a valid point. However, this discussion will have to be put on hold. I do believe that the reason we came down here, was from what we discovered in one of the rooms on the second floor? And why every one of the doors on that level, had been reduced to a fraction of their former self?"

At this, both Hermione and Hank averted their gaze from everyone; succeeding in attracting everyone's attention.

"Imagine my surprise, when not more than five minutes had passed, after Hank had left my office … when a loud disturbance was heard. Not long after that, Minerva here, came striding into my office, saying that every single door, on the second level, had been blown to splinters?" Dumbledore smiled faintly as he looked at the smug look on Hank's face before continuing. "Naturally I had to see for myself … and low and behold, we walked into a war zone." It was then, that Dumbledore's expression became grave, as he glanced toward Hermione, who had turned pink and looked away. "It was during our inspection of the premises, when we stumbled upon a certain room … I believe that this was where you found Miss Granger?" Dumbledore surmised, looking toward Hank, who silently nodded. "I thought as much … So … Who's going to give their part of the story? Otherwise my walk here would have been for nothing…"

Hank and Hermione glanced at each other before Hank nodded and said, "I think it's my turn." Dumbledore nodded and waited patiently as Hank gathered his thoughts.

"Well, when I left your office, Albus, I started my search for Miss Granger on the second floor. I started out just opening the doors individually, but it was taking too long, and I was beginning to get nervous … so I err, _removed _them to make my search that much quicker." Hank swallowed as he really thought how close a shave it had been. "It was a good thing I did though, because, had I kept with the slow way … well …"

Hank looked toward Hermione again, and saw her swallow nervously. "Well … she wouldn't be standing here…" he finished quietly, still keeping his eyes on Hermione, who held his gaze, smiling weakly at him.

"Are you saying she would have died!" said Ron breathlessly, eyes popping and unconsciously tightening his hold around her shoulders. "How? What happened to her!?"

"If you would let me finish Mr Weasley," said Hank gently. "Now … Miss Granger was very much in need of medical attention, so I immediately brought her up here. That's when Harry came out here, because he'd heard us, and was understandably worried about Miss Granger, because he'd known of her disappearance. As for what happened to Miss Granger? Well, only she can tell you that…"

Hermione lifted her head from Ron's shoulder, as Hank subtly passed the floor to her. She glanced around at all the curious and concerned faces, before nodding resolutely and starting her story.

"Well … After I finished lunch, I ran into Hank and we were having a little discussion … It didn't end that well, and we went our separate ways. All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and was knocked out. I remembered waking up in what looked like an old classroom, finding myself bound and gagged in a chair. I don't remember everything … but whoever was there, asked me where they could find Malfoy … seeing how I was one of the last people to see him after our eventful lesson this morning. I wasn't going to tell them that he was in the hospital wing, because then they'd want to know how he got there … and that would set up Hank … so I told them that I didn't know. That's when one of them started to curse me … over and over…" she trailed off at the memory, blinking back the tears that sprung to her eyes as Ron squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"May I ask, what they used?" said Dumbledore gently, seeing how the event had effected her.

"Um … a severing curse … and a clubbing hex I think…" Hermione answered weakly, shuddering involuntarily.

"It was quite clear, that whoever did it, didn't intend to keep her alive," said Hank grimly.

"I don't think it was meant to be as bad as it was," Hermione countered hesitantly. All eyes turned toward her and she turned away. She didn't like all the attention. "I did overhear some of their talking, and they didn't want me dead … but one of the cut's they gave me ended up being a lot worse than they thought it would have been…"

Dumbledore gazed at Hermione curiously before asking, "Which one would that be?"

"The ahh, … the one on my neck," she said, running her finger along the right side of her throat. "One of them shot the severing curse at me, and it must've cut the artery…"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione gravely, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that I have to agree with Hank on this Miss Granger. No one would shoot a severing curse at someone's neck, and expect them to live … even more so, because they cast it on you numerous times…"

"Do we have any way of finding out who did it?" said Ron curtly. "Do we have any _idea _who would _want _to do it?"

"Unfortunately, we have no way of discovering who did this to Miss Granger," sighed Dumbledore. "As for the why? Well, that can vary enormously as well…"

Everyone fell into a thoughtful stupor, when Madame Pomfrey suddenly spoke up, startling them. "As urgent as this subject is … I can see a few of you do require my attention, so if you would follow me Remus, Mr Weasley, and lie down Hank."

Grimacing, Remus and Ron approached Poppy, who immediately began treating Ron's head, before moving to Remus's broken arm. Hermione helped steer Hank to a bed, that McGonagall righted with a wave of her wand, and sat on the edge of it, staring at the closed door at the end of the Ward worriedly.

"What else did they say, when you were held?" Hank spoke up in a hushed tone, startling her profoundly.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione replied, shrugging. Hank wasn't convinced.

"Yes you do. There is something you're holding back. You know more than you're saying."

Hermione sighed and glanced at him, seeing the knowing in his eyes. She stole a glance at Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore was trying to talk to a rather jumpy McGonagall, sitting down on a bed a way's away, as he tried to explain what had happened.

"All right fine!" Hermione began quietly, turning back to Hank. "There was something else … There was supposed to be a note that was left in here, saying that I was in that room, … But no one has mentioned it at all … so if no one knew where I was, then how did you find me?"

Hermione smiled inwardly as Hank turned away, almost shyly.

"Well … After I parted company with you, I ran into Miss and Mr Weasley. I told them that we'd had a mild disagreement, and Ronald went to find you. While Miss Weasley and myself were with Harry, Ronald came back, saying that he was unable to find you anywhere. I resumed the search, checking a couple of places that Ronald hadn't gotten around to searching, when I explored the whole of the grounds with my mind, specifically searching for your thought pattern. I couldn't find it, even after numerous tries, and took the matter to Dumbledore. 

"I knew that you were in trouble, either unconscious or not on the grounds, because I couldn't pick up your thoughts. Dumbledore suggested that I search everyone's minds at once, and try to see if more than one person were thinking about the same thing, especially if they normally wouldn't be. I did as he suggested, and caught about five different people thinking about the second floor … but what was most troubling was that they all bore some knowledge about a person in bad shape, that was held in one of the rooms. I immediately Orbed from Dumbledore's office and began to search all the rooms on floor two. After causing a bit of damage, I found you in one of the most deserted corridors, and healed you…" Hank took a deep breath, and gave Hermione a weak smile. "You know the rest…"

"Hank, I want … I want to apologize to you, for what I said earlier on," Hermione began awkwardly. "I was about to follow you then, so I could, because I realized my mistake when you reacted the way you did … but I was taken…"

Hank held up a hand and waved her apology aside. "It's quite all right Hermione," he said gently. "I know you don't think that way now … and I'm very happy to know it. I still request of you, to not tell anyone else about me … especially Harry. I want to be able to tell him myself when everything settles down…"

Hermione shook her head ardently. "Of course I won't tell him. But it would be much easier if you kept a low profile … you really do attract too much attention to yourself, you know."

"Well it can't be helped half the time," Hank reasoned. "I had no choice with Diego, and if I didn't do what I did with the doors, well … we wouldn't be having this conversation…"

"At least no one saw you do that," said Hermione. "Otherwise you would have had a nice amount of explaining to do. As it is, people will want to ask you how you did what you did with Diego, because you didn't use a wand…"

"Would it be wrong of me, to alter everyone's memory of the event?" asked Hank hesitantly. "To change what they thought happened, so they believed that I accomplished it with a wand? I would leave yours, Harry's and Ronald's intact of course," he added hurriedly.

"You can do whatever you think you should," Hermione replied gently. "Just so long as the Ministry doesn't find out about you. I can't say they'd agree with you being here…"

"You're right there," Hank nodded grimly. "It wouldn't be very pretty if they discovered that I was here … much less with Dumbledore's knowledge and consent."

"And why are you here?" Hermione asked, frowning in bafflement. "I thought Felanade's didn't like getting involved in Human matters?"

Hank smiled slyly. "Ahhh … that's what we let everyone believe. You see, that way, we _don't _draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. After all … no one looks over the shoulder of a normal Muggle or Wizard doing their job, do they?"

At Hermione's dumbstruck expression, Hank chuckled and proceeded to tell her the same story that he had told Harry and Ginny, about the hidden war that raged underneath everything that goes on in the Ministry. When he had finished, she was at a loss for words (Which was a first).

"Now, remember that to everyone who knows nothing about it; the Ministry is just another government body, that takes too long to make a decision about anything. They call it Red Tape, I think…"

Hermione still sat with her mouth open for a few moments, before shaking herself visibly, and acquiring a curious mien.

"How long has this set up been going on?"

"Pretty much right after the Ministry was formally established," Hank answered. "It didn't take long for the majority of Morphie to get someone a position in the Ministry's midst; posing as a normal wizard. There has always, and will always be at least one of each Clan, employed somewhere in the MoM. We all like to keep an eye on everyone … and everything."

Hermione was now, a bit more than just confused, as the full statement Hank had made, sank in. "Hold on a minute! What do you mean everyone? I thought that it was only Felanade's and the race they compete against at the MoM? And what on earth are Morphie?" ……

"Ouch!" exclaimed Remus, flinching as Poppy tended to his arm. "That hurt you know!"

"Oh, poor baby," Poppy grinned, much to Ron's amusement, grinning from ear to ear. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Mr Weasley," said Poppy. "I haven't finished with you yet…" Ron's grin vanished, and Remus began to laugh as the tables were turned.

"Oh I don't know about that Poppy?" said Remus playfully. "I don't think you could help his head out much more. Besides … it shouldn't be hurt that bad, seeing how it's inches thick, and nothing can penetrate — Hey!!" Remus jerked as Ron proceeded to slap him on the back of the head, scowling heavily. "It was a joke! It was a joke!… Jheez…"

Ron didn't see the funny side to it, and it showed as he looked over toward Hermione, still scowling, and sighed heavily. He heard from Hermione that he wasn't all that smart enough times … he didn't need it from his professors as well. It wasn't as if he was stupid, and Hermione had never said that either, but she was always pointing out that he could do better academically, if he only sat down and worked, instead of daydreaming about Quidditch and the like.

Ron sighed heavily and shook his head. He wasn't going to dwell on it anymore though, or hold it against her. She'd almost died today, and the mere thought was enough to send violent shivers down his spine……

Remus followed Ron's gaze, spying Hermione and Hank in deep discussion. Turning his eyes back to Ron, he saw the fear of what had almost happened radiating from him. Remus turned his gaze back to the couple on the bed, as he thanked Poppy for the potion to mend his arm. He strained to hear anything they might be talking about, but both Hank and Hermione were speaking too softly for it to carry. Remus could tell it was very in depth though. Hank was looking more serious than usual, and Hermione appeared to be listening with rapt attention. Remus smiled inwardly as he pondered what Hank could be telling her, that would attract such undivided attention from possibly the smartest student in the school.

He was quite happy to see them getting along much better though. It wasn't as if Hermione had treated Hank like dirt, quite the contrary … If anything, Remus saw that Hermione treated Hank politely, and usually gave him the utmost respect, though she did have her moments. But despite that, she seemed to be on edge around him … almost as though she didn't fully trust him, or was unsure about him. Not now though. She seemed very relaxed and laid-back; and Hank, Remus noted, no longer bore the cautious demeanour he had previously had around the students and staff that didn't know about him.

At this thought, Remus started. It wasn't possible, was it? Remus knew that Hank had told of his magic, mainly because he'd figured that Hank was the one to heal Hermione … and she had to know of his abilities because of that … but would Hank tell her what he was? Excusing himself, Remus left Ron and Poppy, and proceeded across the room……

"Wow," was all Hermione could manage after Hank had explained what Morphie were. As Hank explained, it was technically his official race. He was a Morphus of the Feline Clan … and there were also a Rodent Clan, a Reptile Clan, a Cloven Clan, a Bird Clan, an Insect Clan, a Primate Clan and a Canine Clan. Apparently, most of the Clans avoided any major confrontations with each other, and try to get along … with two exceptions. The Feline's and Canine's. Hank had finally told Hermione that it was the Kanite's that the Felanade's at the MoM worked against.

Felanade's and Kanite's have battled for supremacy for eons. Both on the battlefield, and in the boardroom. When compared to these two Clans, all the others are substandard. The other Clans didn't wield the same amount of raw power that these two did … and so were left on the sidelines, observant, and sometimes brave enough to assist one of them, no matter how small the help appeared.

"I'd've never ever thought that there were so many different types?" said Hermione, still feeling a bit thunderstruck at what Hank had told her. "I only ever heard of Felanade's."

Hank nodded. "Yes … well … There is a reason for that. It was one of the very few Bill's that the Kanite's were actually able to achieve. They allowed the publication of books with wrong information, to be sent out into the general public, feeding them lies and falsities about our Clan. Never mentioned themselves or the others, and it worked very well. Not long afterwards, the MoM forbade our presence in the wizarding world, and all knowledge of our magic was fit for imprisonment if caught." Hank smiled, "But humans have an uncanny knack for not obeying orders. There were some that completely ignored everything the MoM said, for they already knew us personally and didn't believe it for a moment."

"People like Professor Dumbledore?" stated Hermione questioningly.

"Yes," Hank nodded, shooting a glance toward the Headmaster. "Of course, that Bill came about before Albus was even born, but good for him, he has an open mind. Wanted to see what we were like for himself, before he made any final judgment on the matter, and he pretty much fell in love with what he saw."

Hermione smiled, overjoyed that Hank was being so open with her. Actually, she was finding it all quite fascinating.

"That reminds me," she started, holding up a finger. "I seem to recall Remus calling you Brother, a while ago… What did he mean by that? You can't be related at all, can you?"

Hank grinned and gave a small chuckle. "My, my … aren't we perceptive? But to answer your question, no … We aren't brother's. At least, not by blood. Don't believe for an instant that it wouldn't be possible though, because it is," Hank added, a bit forcefully. "All the Clans are able to breed with humans, it's just not done very often. Now, as for Remus calling me his brother … well, he's almost as close to being a brother as he's able too, without actually being related to me…"

Hermione just looked confused. "How then?" she pressed, not noticing Hank looking over her shoulder, a small grin on his lips. "How is Remus considered your brother?"

Hermione stared at Hank expectantly, frowning as she saw him fighting a smile, but he still didn't answer her. "Well?" she pressed, before jumping out or her skin at a soft voice in her ear.

"You know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs?"

Hermione let out a small yelp, and spun around so quickly that she almost toppled off the bed, being saved by Remus grasping her firmly on the arm and steadying her.

"Sorry," he grinned, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" said Hermione, placing a hand on her chest as she tried to settle herself down again. "Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?"

"Come now!" Remus admonished playfully, waving his hand. "Why would I want to drain Hank even more by having him heal you … again?"

Hermione turned away, and Hank grimaced.

"I was wondering if you would figure that out?" said Hank quietly. "What gave it away?"

"Oh, not much really," said Remus airily. "Just that you can hardly stand on your own," he pointed to Hank, "and you are being exceedingly friendlier to him," Remus finished, gazing at Hermione pointedly. "So what did it take?" said Remus, turning back to Hank. "A little? A lot?"

"An Infusion…" Hank answered softly. Remus's jaw dropped and his eyes filled with mild panic, as his gaze flicked to a very awkward looking Hermione.

"I knew it was close, from what you said before … but I never suspected that it was _that _close!"

They all sat in relative silence, reflecting on what was said, when Remus spoke up.

"So, Hermione," he started, looking down at her. "After hearing that Hank performed an Infusion on you, I take it that you know what he is?"

Hermione nodded, but Hank was the one to speak.

"Yes she does. I told her a while ago, and only just finished informing her about all the other Morphie as well."

Remus shook his head in bafflement as Hank spoke. "Why on earth would you tell Hermione, who you knew didn't exactly trust you … and not tell Harry? He has a right to know…" 

"Believe me Remus, no one knows that more that I do," said Hank, hanging his head. "But I can't tell him. At least, not yet…"

"And why is that?" Remus replied, a touch harshly. "Don't tell me that you're actually worried about how he'd react?" Hank didn't reply. "Oh come on! He doesn't fear you, and you know it! Or are you only scared of what he'll say when he finds out what happened between you and his parents– ?"

Remus stopped abruptly as Hank winced and turned away, obviously hurt by his words. Remus sighed, knowing that he'd gone too far. He knew that Hank didn't like to talk of what happened … or even think of it.

"My apologies Hank," said Remus quietly. "I didn't mean to bring it up … It was in the moment and I had no right – "

"It's all right Remus," Hank interrupted, glancing up at him. "I know that it was unintentional … and I also understand your point when it comes to telling Harry. But I can't. He already has too much on his shoulders, and he doesn't need me telling him that I've deceived him."

Remus slumped his shoulders. This was going in circles. "Hank, he won't think that. He'll understand why you've had to keep it a secret, once you tell him everything."

It did no good. Hank was adamant about not telling Harry until everything had settled down, and no one could convince him otherwise.

Searching for a change of subject, Hermione suddenly turned to Remus and asked, "So why did you call Hank your brother? You're not related in any way?"

Equally eager to change the subject, Remus answered, "No … We aren't related in that sense. He is still considered my brother though."

"But how? You aren't blood related, so the only other thing I can think of, is that you're a member of his Clan…" Hermione paused. "You are … aren't you?"

Remus smiled and nodded, glancing at Hank and feeling relieved that he wasn't brooding on their previous discussion. "Yes, I am a member of Hank's Clan. I went through their induction process and proved myself worthy enough … so now I am just another brother, and am considered to be one of them."

"So … does that mean that you call all Felanade's your brothers and sisters?" Hermione asked offhandedly, glancing between the two of them.

Remus frowned thoughtfully and eyed Hermione shrewdly. "Miss Granger, I do believe that you're trying to hide a question with a question? Mind telling us what is _really _on your mind?"

Hermione fidgeted awkwardly with the hem of her shirt as her gaze flicked uncertainly from Remus to Hank and back again. She knew that Poppy had told her to ask Hank, and she thought she knew the answer … but now she was faced with actually asking him to his face. Knowing that it was pointless to lie about it, Hermione steeled herself, and turned to Hank.

"Um … I've been thinking, about some things recently … and have just realized something. I asked Madame Pomfrey about it, but she told me to ask you…"

Hank arched an eyebrow at her, but still motioned for her to continue.

Hermione took a deep breath and just let the question roll off her tongue.

"Hank, I don't know if I'm right or not, but if you could just tell me the truth I would very much appreciate it, and would understand if my assumption is correct. Are you and Kahn the same Felanade?" ………

Harry shuddered involuntarily as he wondered how on earth he would be able to keep his head while with the rest of the school. This time, it only took him taking something the wrong way to set him off, and because McGonagall hadn't completely understood what was happening, she'd only made the situation worse. If the teachers were like this, then how would the students react, or behave around him. Harry rested his head against the door as he thought of the school year where people would skirt around him; where his very presence in a room would inspire fear of what might happen.

Harry stopped his musings when voices from beyond the door drifted through to him. Harry listened intently, but couldn't make out any words.

"Probably deciding where I'll be confined for the rest of my life," Harry muttered dejectedly, shaking his head. "If they're smart … they will…" Harry had already convinced himself that he was simply too big a danger to everyone around him, so if Dumbledore told him that he was going to be locked up, he wouldn't argue the case. In his opinion, he required confinement.

Harry thoughts drifted to Hank, and how he'd been able to draw some rational thinking from him. He remembered Hank yelling about turning his anger into energy, but he had no idea how he'd done what was asked of him. All Harry knew, was that once Hank had put the idea into his head, it had just started to happen. It felt almost second nature to him, and Harry found it disturbing as well as intriguing. He marvelled inwardly at how easily he'd converted his rage … but he was worried in the fact that it was something else that he didn't know about himself, or completely understood.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, trying to quell the flood of emotions rising within him, but eventually he got to his feet and turned toward the door, wondering what kind of reception he'd get upon his arrival. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the handle, seeing his hand trembling as he inched closer. Harry pulled his hand back suddenly, his nerves getting the better of him, and took a couple of steps away from the door. He knew he was being silly, but he just couldn't bring himself to face them all yet.

Harry grimaced as he envisioned the edgy and tense reaction his friends would bare toward him when he approached them. Harry shook it from his mind and turned back to face the door. He ran a hand through his hair, as he approached the door more purposefully, refusing to let what Voldemort had done to him, influence his life any more than it already did. Without pause or hesitation, Harry grasped the handle firmly and opened the door……

Hank smiled inwardly at Hermione's question. He knew it would come, but he didn't think it would be so soon, and certainly not from her. Hank stole a brief glance at Remus, and saw a smirk on his lips also. Remus raised his eyebrows at him and gave him a pointed look, telling him what he thought he should do. Hank nodded indiscernibly and returned his eyes to a very nervous Hermione.

"What makes you believe that?" Hank asked, avoiding answering the question. "After all, it's a little hard for the same person to be in different places at the same time … even more so when it's in the same room together…"

Hermione began speaking immediately, almost as if she knew that was how he was going to answer her.

"Come on Hank, I've seen what you can do with your magic, so I consider almost _anything _possible. Even being in more than one place at the same time. And the other reason, is because on the day Kahn brought Harry back, Remus called him Brother as well. Then there was the time right after you fought that Nundu down in the dungeons, and you left the hospital wing – but when Ron, Ginny and I came in here, we saw Kahn for the first time…"

"OK! OK!" said Hank, holding up his hand as Hermione stopped talking. "My my … I have been careless, haven't I…" he said, grinning at Hermione as she beamed at him.

"I was right then?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Hank answered, attempting to swat Remus as he chuckled at him. "Don't you laugh at me! It was hard work trying to keep them all in the dark!"

"Hey, I'm not saying you didn't do a good job!" said Remus. "No one else even suspects you. It's not your fault Hermione picks up every little detail … Hell, she even figured out that I was a Werewolf when I was here two years ago…"

Remus trailed off as he saw Hank's eyes focused on something over his shoulder. Frowning slightly, Remus turned, feeling his gaze soften as he saw Harry lingering uncertainly in the doorway to the Ward. His eyes were flicking nervously around the room, growing grave as he took in completely, the amount of damage he had caused to the wing. Remus felt movement at his side, and turned in time to see Hermione rise from the bed and start to approach Harry……

Hermione cast sidelong glances to the others in the Ward as she cautiously made her way toward Harry. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked on curiously, while Ron was looking mildly worried. Poppy still hadn't noticed, for she was still tending to Ron's head. Hermione looked back at Harry, and felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she saw him grow edgier with each step she took toward him.

She gingerly made her way across a pile of rubble, before stopping a couple of feet away from him, feeling injured when he shuffled away tensely. Harry was looking everywhere but at her, and was holding himself almost rigid with anxiety. Hermione hated the fear that she could see radiating from him. The fear at what he'd almost done, and of what he might do in the future. Hermione fought back the tears that were building in her eyes, as Harry finally looked up at her, seeing the same brightness in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you too?" Harry whispered thickly, his eyes roaming in search of anything more than the small scratches she had received from the glass.

"No, Harry … You didn't," she answered just as softly, shaking her head. "Ron's fine too, and Remus's arm is fixed," she added, as she saw Harry's eyes flick toward them briefly. "It's OK Harry," said Hermione, taking a tentative step closer to him as she saw him struggling with the tears that were still building in his eyes. "We don't blame you … we're all fine…"

Hermione stopped as Harry cringed away from her, his lip trembling as he crossed his arms over his chest, blocking everything out.

"Please don't shut us out Harry," she pleaded, taking another step toward him, reaching out to touch his arm. "We only want to try and help you through this."

Harry shook his head, but didn't move away from her touch. "I should be locked up," he said bitterly, trying to steady his breathing. "I'm too dangerous to be around people…"

"Don't say that," Hermione cut in. "You're not an animal to be caged…"

"But I could've killed someone!" Harry retorted shakily. "Take a pick from anyone in the room, you included!"

"But you didn't," said Hermione gently. "Don't be so hard on yourself Harry, we know that you're trying your best…"

Harry snorted and glanced at the destruction he'd caused. "Yeah … My best…"

"Furniture can be replaced Harry…" Hermione reasoned softly. "C'mon," she said, grasping his hand and beginning to lead him toward the others. "Everyone's very concerned about you…"

"Are you kidding?" said Harry, not budging. "McGonagall looks like Trelawney does when I'm around…"

Hermione glanced at McGonagall, and did see that she looked a little pale and was giving Harry a rather mournful look. Turning back to Harry, Hermione shot him a small grin and said, "Well, at least you can't turn her any greyer than she already is, can you? You could turn her white though … then her and Dumbledore would be a perfect match…"

Hermione laughed lightly as Harry gave her a small smile, happy that his mood had lightened even a little.

"Looks like I have a goal to achieve by the end of the year," Harry replied sardonically, stepping beside Hermione as she once again began leading him back to the gathering.

Upon reaching Madame Pomfrey, Harry began to apologize profusely for demolishing her Ward. She merely waved a hand and said, "Don't worry yourself over it Mr Potter, it needed redecorating anyway."

Ron also waved aside his apology, but as Harry approached Dumbledore and McGonagall, he faltered, looking at his feet sheepishly.

"I'm … err … I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said quietly, only glancing up at Dumbledore for an instant, before letting his gaze fall to the floor again. "I know I shouldn't've been out here in the first place, and — "

"It's all right Harry," Dumbledore interrupted gently, holding up a hand. "I understand completely, that none of what you said or did was intentional. I myself, should have been more cautious with my wording, and should have expected you to be out here when we saw where Miss Granger had been held…"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore awkwardly, seeming to be arguing with himself as to whether or not he should ask his next question. He opened his mouth several times, with no noise coming out, before he actually spoke what was on his mind.

"Are – are you still going to let me back with the school?" asked Harry tremulously, fidgeting with his robes.

Dumbledore looked taken aback by the question. "Whatever makes you think I wouldn't allow you back with the rest of the school?"

This wasn't the answer that Harry was expecting. He took one bewildered look at Dumbledore before turning his eyes to the rest of the hospital wing. "Well, I'd think that _this _was a good enough reason…" Harry stated, waving a hand to encompass the ruined Ward.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry," he began gently. "This only means we need to be more cautious. So long as we take the right precautions, hopefully we'll only have to deal with minor mishaps, like this one…"

"You call this a _minor _mishap?" said Harry tersely.

"Well you didn't attack anyone," Hank spoke up suddenly. "You caused no injury to yourself, and we only need to fix and replace some furniture. Compared to what's happened in the past, I'd call this minor…"

"But Remus and Ron still got hurt!" said Harry, a pained look on his face as he glanced at the both of them. "And what about the rest of the teachers? They don't know the warning signs … I mean – no offence Professor – but, you only made the situation worse because you didn't know what was going on…" he continued, looking away as McGonagall pursed her lips, but remained silent at his accusation.

"I have already informed the necessary staff members that you will be prone to violent outbursts, Harry," Dumbledore explained quietly. "And the majority of your instructors, already know of your current condition." He gestured to McGonagall, "And I've just finished informing Minerva about your Bond with Voldemort."

Harry glanced at McGonagall, seeing that she did seem a little grim, but she still looked understanding as well. Now that McGonagall knew the truth about him, Harry realized that the majority of his professors _did _know about him. There was Hank, Remus, McGonagall and Snape … Poppy would also know the reason if he ended up in the Ward again, plus Dumbledore, which would come in handy if he really went wild in class. The only people he had to be cautious around, was Professor Sprout, Flitwick and Trelawney… Harry knew Binns wouldn't care either way, and he doubted that he'd ever have a problem while in his class … and of course there was the rest of the students.

"And before you ask," said Dumbledore, as Harry opened his mouth, "The students do know of your return, and I've asked them to not badger you over anything, or aggravate you in any way, because we've no way of knowing how you'd react to it. I thought Hank told you all this last night?"

"He did," Harry nodded, glancing over at him. "I just wanted to make sure that everything was still happening that way … after what just happened…"

"Harry," Remus began gently. "We're just trying to keep everything as normal for you as we can. You just have to be yourself, that's all. Don't try and shut everyone out because you think you're protecting them. We only want to help you get through this until Hank finds out how to fix it…"

Harry looked down at his feet. "I know that you all only want to help me," he said softly. "And I appreciate it … but I don't want to be a bother. You've got enough to worry about without me adding to it…"

"Harry," Hank interrupted, "You aren't a bother. In fact, breaking the Bond between Voldemort and yourself, is one of my highest priorities. I'll be using all my free time trying to dig up the information about it that I'm missing."

"You won't be doing anything until you've had enough rest," Poppy said sternly, giving Hank a very pointed stare. "And that means 'No more vanishing acts!' You will stay in this bed at all times, and heaven help you if I find you otherwise!"

"Easy! Easy! Down girl! Don't hurt me!" Hank exclaimed, holding his hands up in front of himself, warding off any attacks playfully. He shot her a dazzling smile and said, "I promise I'll be a good boy Mum … Can I have some ice cream now? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Harry had to hold in the laughter fighting to escape him, as Hank clasped his hands together, begging, and gave Poppy his best innocent schoolboy pout. Harry could see Remus cover his mouth, in an attempt to hide the wide grin that had appeared; he glanced over at Hermione as he heard her giggling quietly, finding her and Ron grinning at Hank also, as they sat together on one of the beds. Dumbledore was shaking his head in an amused fashion, and McGonagall was rolling her eyes. Harry turned back to Madame Pomfrey when he heard her speaking.

"No you're not allowed to have any," she said, shaking her finger at Hank, while trying to fight off the grin that was beginning to show on her face. "And begging for it will do no good either!" she added, as Hank feigned severe disappointment and made to argue. "You've been a bad boy in the last couple of days, so now you're not getting any treats…"

"How 'bout some jelly then?" Hank asked hopefully, grinning broadly as Poppy rolled her eyes and started to walk away toward her office, muttering under her breath.

"Custard?" he called after her, smiling jovially. "Caramel slice! Lemon meringue! Apple turnover!"

Poppy reached her office and promptly shut the door.

"Patty cakes!!" he boomed, still grinning like a madman.

Poppy's door opened a fraction and everyone's chuckling fell silent as they waited for her reply……

"TRIPE!!"

Harry and Remus burst into howls of laughter at the look of absolute and complete disgust that spread across Hank's olive features. He screwed up his face and shook his head as he called out, "Round one to you Poppy!" He turned to give mock glares to Harry and Remus, as Poppy closed her door again.

"Blegck!" he muttered, visibly shuddering at the idea. "I'll eat a lot, but a cows stomach lining is going a tad too far…"

"You asked for that one," said Remus, shaking his head and grinning. "You know that, right?"

Hank shrugged, but smiled anyway. "Must be my charm," he said, winking at Harry, who proceeded to be overcome by another bout of the giggles. Hank felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he looked at Harry's now happy features. He'd hated seeing him so down and sullen, and was relieved that his banter with Poppy had lightened his mood.

The rest of the afternoon was spent, trying to tidy up the Hospital Wing. Hank had tried to get out of bed numerous times in order to assist, but was quickly reprimanded by Madame Pomfrey. By the time afternoon classes had finished, the windows had been repaired, as had the broken beds and cabinets; and all the furniture had been put back in its previous position. However, as Remus made to fix the damage Harry's outburst had done to the stone floor, Dumbledore stopped him. At Remus's bemused expression, Dumbledore explained his reason.

"I would like it left as a reminder," he told them. "The area that Harry damaged when he almost lost control with … Snuffles…" Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall pointedly before continuing, "I asked it to remain the way it was, after the mess was removed. This way, we shall try to focus on the instances when Harry has achieved a small amount of control, during his outbursts … instead of focusing on what he _might _have done, while under its influence."

Remus hesitated for an instant, but obligingly left the damage intact, only removing the flakes of stone that had been dislodged, and reapplying the paint … yet leaving the cracks and divots clearly visible. Harry however, didn't see it that way. He gazed at the markings gloomily; seeing them as a blemish, the results of his own weakness. And now, they would always be there, to remind him of that fact.

"Please don't think of them as a tarnish, Harry," said Dumbledore softly in his ear, making him start, and swivel to face the headmaster. "Instead, think of them as something to be proud of … knowing that you will not be fated to violence if it should happen again. Now you know you are able to do something about it, before you lose absolute control."

"But I was only able to do it, when Hank told me too," Harry countered. "And even now, I still don't know how I _did _manage to do it."

"Try not to think about it then?" Dumbledore suggested gently, giving Harry a reassuring smile. "Just take comfort in the knowledge, that you were able to."

Harry held Dumbledore's gaze for a moment, before the Headmaster turned, and summoned McGonagall and Lupin, to assist him with the restoration of the second floor. After saying that they would see them at dinner, the instructors left, shutting the doors behind them.

Harry sighed and took one more look at the scar on the Ward floor, before bending down and picking up the last few stray items that had been flung across the room. As he did so, his eye caught sight of a piece of parchment, lying underneath one of the beds near the doors. Standing up, Harry started towards it, ignoring his friends asking him what he was doing. He picked it up and unfolded it, immediately feeling his chest tighten as he continued to read what it said…

__

We're quite sure that by the time you read this note, you will have noticed the disappearance of a certain Mudblood. We've left a present for Potter on the second floor. Its condition will depend on how long it takes you to find it. This is a message from the Dark Lord and his allies, that Potter will be forced to watch his friends suffer and die … solely because they chose to be his friends.

If Potter wishes for his friends to be kept out of all this, the solution is simple. He merely needs to turn himself over to the Dark Lord … If he does not, then he will witness his friends suffering, because of his own stubbornness…

Harry's eyes crept lower, and he clenched his teeth as he saw the Dark Mark drawn on the bottom of the parchment. Harry slowly sank to the floor, unable to tear his eyes from the repulsive symbol, as his brain asked one question: How did Deatheaters get into the school?

Harry couldn't think about this question though, because he was briefly overcome with a wave of deep remorse. By the note in his hand, Hermione had been tortured and nearly died, purely to torment him. It was his fault.

Harry's hands began to tremble, as he tried to release his grasp on the note, but his fingers refused to part with it. He could feel an overwhelming despair, beginning to rise within him, as he realized that all the people he cared about weren't safe anywhere. If he wasn't the one to put them in danger personally with his outbursts, they would still be in danger because there was the chance that they would be taken by his enemies.

Harry looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, to find Ron and Hermione gazing concernedly at him.

"I'm so sorry," said Harry, his voice raspy as he looked at Hermione forlornly. "It was all my fault – They only did it to get to me – "

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, signalling for him to be silent. "What do you mean? What was your fault?"

She gave him a questioning look, as Harry handed her the note he'd found. Ron read it over her shoulder, and Harry saw their faces pale as they reached the bottom. Harry looked away as they turned their eyes back to him. He didn't want to see the accusing stares they were sure to be giving him … after all … their lives were in danger because of him.

"Don't blame yourself Harry," said Hermione softly, bringing him out of his reverie. He stole a brief glance at her, and saw that she was being completely serious. "And don't even consider turning yourself over to him," she continued firmly. "He wouldn't leave us alone if you did, and you know it. It's not even an option."

"But they're going to hurt you all, because of me!" said Harry, looking up at them both. "I shouldn't be here. I'm only putting you all in danger…"

"That's not true!" Hermione snapped, making Ron jump, startled by her earnestness. Harry simply gazed back at her, seeing that she wasn't angry with him, just worried about him. He held her gaze for another moment, before nodding silently in reluctant agreement. Harry privately disagreed with her, but he didn't want to risk another outburst if his temper should get the better of him, so he kept his opinion to himself.

Suddenly, the doors to the Ward opened up, making them all jump because they were so close to them. Harry felt a twinge of panic, but it immediately dissipated at the sight of the redhead that walked into the Wing. Ginny looked around at them sitting on the floor curiously, before shutting the doors and approaching them.

"Hey Hermione!" she said, coming to a stop beside Ron. "I see Hank must've found you OK?"

Hermione swallowed and looked away, making Ginny frown in confusion. Ron hastily got to his feet after patting her shoulder reassuringly, and steered Ginny away, toward Hank. Harry saw Ginny's surprise at Hank in a bed, but turned his eyes back to Hermione. He felt a pang pass through him as he saw the tears beginning in Hermione's eyes at the memory. He knew how she felt. He was probably the only one who could relate with her … after all, the both of them had experienced torture.

Hesitating momentarily, Harry reached forward and rested his hand on her shoulder, smiling grimly when she looked up at him.

"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry gently, as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "The memories won't go away … but they won't be as painful, as time passes…"

Hermione nodded, sending more tears splashing down her face, and leaned forward, taking Harry into a fierce embrace.

Harry only paused for a moment, before returning Hermione's action, and wrapped his arms around her. It was as he held Hermione to him, that Harry felt a flood of emotion fill him. It was so acute that it startled him, but it just felt so right to him … the same as the way he felt around Ginny felt right. 

Harry felt an overwhelming protectiveness fill him, as he listened to Hermione's muffled sobs. He imagined that this was how Ron felt toward Ginny, and now, could perfectly understand his coolness in regards to his actions toward his friends sister. Harry eased his hold as he felt Hermione draw away from him, wiping at her face as she did so. Harry wondered how Hermione would feel, if he told her that she was the closest thing to a sister that he'd ever had, but shook it from his mind almost immediately. She didn't need to know that … and part of him felt rather embarrassed that he would even consider it.

"Feel better?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione nodded and brushed the stray hair away from her face. "Thank you…" she whispered, attempting at a smile, but failing miserably. She bit her lip, and Harry could tell that she wanted to say something, and waited patiently for her to voice what was on her mind.

"I was so scared," Hermione told him suddenly, her voice barely audible. "I didn't know if I was going to come out of that room alive, or not. Would I ever see any of you again…?"

Harry remained silent, for Hermione's feelings almost mirrored what he himself had felt at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament, a couple of months ago. He had thought he would die at Voldemort's hand, and would never see any of his friends again either. But he had … and so had Hermione, thanks to Hank.

"…I probably sound stupid…" Hermione continued glumly, beginning to stand. "And you have enough troubles without me adding anything to them…"

Harry snapped out of his memories as Hermione stood, and got to his feet as well, stopping her as she turned to leave. "Hermione, wait … I'm sorry I drifted off there – It's just that, what you said reminded me of last term…"

Hermione smiled faintly at him. "I understand Harry," she replied gently. "What I went through … was probably nothing compared to what you've had to. I wouldn't even begin to understand, how it's all affected you … but now I know what it feels like…"

"Well … If you need to get anything off your chest, you can always talk to me about it," Harry suggested timidly. Hermione nodded her head, before looking him straight in the eye.

"And the same goes for you, Harry…" she said pointedly. "I think you'd find yourself more controllable, if you actually told someone how you feel … instead of holding it all in…"

Harry paused for a moment, before nodding. However, he told himself not to unless it was the last resort. He hated talking about his feelings … it made him seem like a softy, when everyone expected so much from him. "We should probably see how far into the explanation they are," he said, nodding toward Ron, Ginny and Hank; all deep in conversation.

Hermione held his gaze for a moment, before agreeing, and headed toward the group with Harry right behind her. 

They arrived at Hank's bedside just as Hank finished informing Ginny of the condition he'd found Hermione in, and how he'd brought her to the Ward. Harry could see the fear and concern in Ginny's eyes as she turned to face Hermione, saying, "I'm so sorry about what I said before! I had no idea— "

"It's OK Ginny," Hermione interrupted gently, holding up her hand and giving her a weak smile. "It's true, you didn't know about it … It's not your fault…"

"Do you know who did it?" said Ginny, turning back to Hank.

"No, we don't— "

"I wouldn't say that," Harry cut in, holding up the note he'd discovered, scowling at it as if it had been the one to hurt Hermione. At Hank's puzzled mien, Harry handed him the note. Ginny read it over his shoulder, and Harry watched as the colour faded from both of their faces.


	16. A New Enemy

"Have you shown this to Dumbledore?" Hank asked, his voice hard.

"We only just found it," Harry explained, shaking his head. "Over there, under the bed next to the door."

Hank looked in the general area that Harry pointed too, before turning his eyes to Ron. "Mr Weasley, would you be so kind, as to take this down to the second floor, and pass it to Albus please?"

Ron paused for a moment, but nodded and took the offered parchment, before turning on his heel and leaving the Wing briskly.

"How would Deatheaters get in here?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice, looking scared. "Someone would have seen them, wouldn't they?"

Hank shook his head, looking grim. "Classes were probably in session when it was slipped in here … but I could be wrong there as well. Then there is the possibility that it wasn't Deatheaters at all."

Harry frowned, confused. "How could it not be Deatheaters?"

Hank seemed to hesitate for a moment, and shot a brief glance at Hermione, before gazing at Harry again. "I should be able to tell, if people that don't belong here, are actually here. If I don't know them, or aren't expecting anyone I _do _know … then I should know if they came onto the grounds…"

"But you didn't know that Nagini was here," Harry pointed, a little surprised at how much Hank was able to do with the Feline magic, when he'd told him that Humans found it difficult to wield.

Hank grimaced. "It doesn't work with animals, or anything in a transformed state … I'd have to see them with my own eyes, to find out that they didn't belong if that was to happen…"

"So – " Hermione began, "– Are you saying that you think someone at Hogwarts did this? Like … a student or something?"

"But why would they pretend that they were a Deatheater though?" Harry put in before Hank could answer.

"I would think that it was to draw any suspicion away from themselves," Hank answered, scratching his chin in thought. "Anyway … What Deatheater do you know, that would tell you of one of your friends demises, if you were still able to help them? They wouldn't do that. They'd've killed her, and then told you about it … not hurt her, and hinted at where she was…"

Harry was growing more confused by the second. "But who at Hogwarts would do that?" he asked. "Malfoy would be my first choice, but he was in here all morning…"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny put forward, slumping her shoulders when Hank shook his head firmly.

"No … not intelligent enough…"

"Well, it's got to be someone who knows Malfoy though," said Harry, placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I mean … they were asking Hermione if she knew where he was, weren't they?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes … they did. So that means that whoever it was, was in Slytherin…"

"Again," Harry growled. "First Diego, then Hermione … why do we even keep the Slytherins here?"

"Now Harry," Hank began passively, "You know as well as I do, that not all Slytherins are innately evil. And think about this … If we didn't have the bad, then how would we know what was good? Where there is light, there will always be shadow … it's just how things balance out…"

Harry sighed heavily, "Yeah I know… It's just that, they always seem to cause more trouble than all the others put together."

"I wouldn't say that," Hank grinned. "Those Gryffindor twins seem to cause their own fair share of it?"

"Hey!" said Ginny, giving Hank a mock glare. "I know my brothers can be a little rambunctious, but at least their pranks and tricks don't hurt anyone!"

"Not much," Harry remarked, shooting Ginny a crooked grin.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry started to laugh at the way Ginny was behaving, but decided to answer her when he saw that she was serious. "It wasn't meant to mean anything," he explained. "I was just thinking of what happened to Dudley when he ate one of Fred and George's toffee's … that's all."

"Oh all right fine!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "So they can be a little detrimental to your health sometimes…"

Harry started laughing again when Ginny began to giggle, unable to keep a straight face at her own remark, for even she knew that Fred and George's jokes could sometimes get out of hand.

"Mr Potter!"

The group turned to see Madame Pomfrey striding purposefully toward them, looking a little stern.

"Y – yes, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry answered, bracing himself for the telling off he would get for being out in the main ward again. Poppy came to a stop, and upon seeing Harry's tenseness, let her face soften slightly.

"Don't look so worried, in fact, you'll probably like what I'm about to tell you."

Harry glanced at Ginny, who shrugged, before turning back to Poppy. "And that would be…?" 

Poppy grinned widely at him and said, "You are now officially fit for release. For all technical purposes, you were just released from my care, and can go anywhere you wish."

Ginny let out a small squeal and proceeded to throw her arms around Harry's neck, to which Harry responded by hugging her back, feeling a broad grin split his face.

"You mean it?" Harry breathed, peering over Ginny's head at the Matron. "I don't have to stay in here any more?"

"That's right," Poppy smiled. "You can leave right now if you want to?"

Harry's smile got even wider and he stepped out of Ginny's arms. "You guy's wouldn't mind if I went for a walk would you?" he asked, glancing at the small gathering.

"Why would we mind?" said Hermione, shaking her head in mild confusion.

"Yeah," Hank added. "If anyone needed to get out of this place, it'd definitely be you."

"Thanks," Harry grinned as he started toward the double doors. "Are you's still going to be here before dinner?" he called, grasping the handle. "'Cause I really need to get out into the air … I've been inside too long…"

"Don't worry Harry!" Ginny answered. "We'll still be here! Go for your walk … or run, depending…" she winked, grinning mischievously.

"Actually … now that you mention it – A run sounds good!" Harry replied, opening the doors and grinning madly before exiting at a jog.

"Umm … A run?" Hermione asked, turning to Ginny bemusedly. "Why a run?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and tutted. "Hermione, he's been inside ever since he got back. He needs to get out in the air, and what better way to do that, than going for a run in the forest in his Animagus?"

"But no one can keep an eye on him if he's in the forest," hissed Hermione. "And I doubt he's meant to be using his Animagus form so carelessly…"

"Hermione," Hank interrupted gently. "Don't think about it. He needs to relax … and the best place for him to do that, is outside. Don't worry, he'll be fine…"

Scowling, but not wanting to make an argument out of it, Hermione nodded and waited for Ron to return from the second floor……

Harry was feeling more ecstatic then he'd felt since he'd been brought back. Although he half wanted to be back with the rest of the school, he was thankful that the halls were pretty much deserted. As he descended a set of stairs, Harry decided that before he went for his stroll, he wanted to have a squiz at the destruction Hank had caused on the second floor.

Rounding the corner, Harry found himself in what looked to be a battle zone. Wide eyed, he picked his way over the splintered wood speechlessly, not even noticing that there were some students in the hall with him; all of whom were staring at him as though he were a ghost.

Harry's eyes wandered, finally spotting his spectators. Swallowing nervously, Harry raised a hand and waved, trying to give them a smile. To his immense disquiet, the students cringed and swiftly exited the hallway, hurrying around the corner muttering to themselves. Harry let his hand fall to his side, sighing heavily as he tried to push down the surge of resentment that had risen within him.

Not wanting to run into anyone else at present, Harry left the hall and continued downward, hoping that his walk outside would alleviate his turmoil. As he walked, he caught glimpses of some more of the student body, and felt himself growing more irate as they all stared or cowered away from him. Harry held back his desire to lash out at them verbally, and quickened his pace, hoping that the open air would help him calm down.

"Mr Potter!" a cold voice rang out, just as he was about to step into the Entrance Hall. Shutting his eyes, Harry clenched his jaw and turned around, opening his eyes to see a bristling, and befuddled Snape approaching him. Harry grimaced as even more students stopped to stare at them, obviously attracted by Snape hollering his name.

"You are supposed to be in the Hospital Wing, Mr Potter," said Snape, his beady eyes glinting malevolently. "Or are such precautionary measures below your stature?"

Harry had to bite his tongue against the snappish retort that had flown to his mouth without a second thought. He could see the potions master growing impatient with him, for not responding, and was growing more irate by the second, as all the students in the Hall were now focused on their conversation.

Seeing that Snape was about to start reprimanding him, Harry decided to try and subtly tell him that he needed to cool of, lest something unforgivable happen.

"Madame Pomfrey just let me out, Sir," Harry replied coolly. His eyes bore into Snape's stonily as he said, "And this really isn't the best of times Professor. Might I request some fresh air?"

Snape's eyes flashed as he registered what Harry was saying, also noticing the strain in his voice as he spoke. Snape glanced briefly at the surrounding students, and Harry wished that he would just play along. His frustration at being gawked at was getting to him.

"Very well, Potter," Snape said icily, a thin smile appearing on his lips. Harry nodded curtly before turning on his heel and continued for the Main Entrance. Harry knew that Snape was aware of the dangers when it came to antagonizing him, and payed it little heed when Snape behaved so coldly toward him. He had an appearance to keep intact after all. Totally ignoring the stares he was now receiving, Harry burst out of the castle and into the open, feeling a good amount of his anger dissipate with the cool afternoon breeze. Harry breathed in deeply, looking up at the sky as he strode across the grounds, settling himself down. 

Unconsciously, he found himself strolling along the familiar path on the edge of the lake, now almost totally oblivious to the few students who'd had the idea of a relaxing stroll before dinner, as they pointed or skirted around him. Harry halted on the far side, smiling as the breeze ruffled his unruly hair, taking the remanence of his anger with it.

He didn't know how long he'd stood there for, but before Harry knew it, all the drifting students had gone indoors, and the sky was growing dark … a red hue still visible on the horizon. Sighing lightly, Harry looked around, making sure he was alone, before trudging into the bushes and transforming. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to have a quick run, before resigning himself for the long hours inside the castle; where everyone would undoubtedly be as wary as they were when he'd walked the halls earlier on.

Harry tore off into the forest, relishing the feel of the wind on his body as he leapt over and dodged fallen trees and other obstacles in his path. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to travel at such a reckless speed if he was human, but the heightened senses his Animagus granted him made his daring more manageable. Harry tore around the edge of the shrubbery, growing closer to the castle as he travelled. He slowed his sprint to a graceful saunter, breathing in the scent of the forest as he drew closer to the clearing.

Harry stopped at the tree line, feeling reluctant to return to the hostility his presence inspired, but shook the thought from his mind almost immediately. He wouldn't desert his friends again, not now that they know what he was going through. Heaving a heavy sigh, Harry transformed again with a small pop, and began his walk toward the Entrance.

Harry had barely taken a few steps though, when he saw a figure venture out into the grounds, away from the Great Hall, where most people would be for dinner. Whoever it was, hadn't seen him for he was still in the dark shadows the castle produced at dusk. Harry narrowed his eyes at the figure, trying to see better in the dimming light, but found it futile. Glancing around him again, Harry transformed so he could take advantage of the night vision it granted him.

As Harry prowled around the edge of the forest, keeping out of sight, he wondered why this person – who he now recognised – was roaming the grounds. They vanished into the shrubbery and Harry quickly ambled over to the area. His first thought was that they were out here looking for him, and he smiled inwardly at the thought. Harry followed the sounds of their footfalls in the undergrowth, shaking his head as he thought that he should probably teach them some stuff on stealth.

Harry stopped, unmoving as he heard a noise that didn't belong. He swivelled his ears, hoping to hear the sound again, but it wasn't repeated. Taking a last sweeping glance around him, Harry continued to silently stalk the figure he'd followed. Harry grinned as he realized that the person was headed for the lake, obviously thinking that they might find him there. Estimating how far ahead they were, Harry deviated from the path and went the long way, hoping get in front of them, should they decide to venture around the lake.

Harry stopped inside the tree line, peering through the shrubbery as the person grew closer. Harry smiled as the person kept on stopping, looking around as though they knew something was watching them. Harry crouched down further, as they approached his area, and began staring across the lake; their back facing him.

Harry stared at them for a few minutes, before slinking noiselessly into the trees and transforming. Taking great pains to be silent, which he found distinctly harder as a person, Harry slowly snuck up behind the person he'd been following, and quietly said, "Planning on skipping dinner?"

Harry laughed out loud as Ginny jumped about a foot in the air, and whirled around to face him, fists raised and ready for a fight. Harry quickly grasped her wrists in his hands and said, "Whoa! Easy tiger, it's only me!"

"Harry?" said Ginny uncertainly, peering through the darkness. "Where have you been?" she asked when she'd ascertained that it was indeed him. "You didn't come back to the Ward by the time dinner started, and I was beginning to think…"

She shook her head and Harry felt guilt cut through him like a blade. She'd thought that he had left again, and came out to look for him. Harry quickly stepped forward and gave Ginny a comforting hug, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Ginny," said Harry gently. "I just lost track of time, and was actually on my way back in when I saw you come out."

Ginny looked up at him with mock indignation. "Are you saying that I came all the way out here for nothing, Mr Potter?" she said playfully. "Why didn't you come out earlier then?"

Harry shrugged offhandedly. "Dunno. I think I was having too much fun just by — " Harry stopped abruptly as he heard a noise in the forest, and spun around to face it, standing in front of Ginny protectively.

"What is it?" Ginny whispered into his ear, peering over his shoulder, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Shhh!" said Harry, straining his ears to hear the noise again, and staring into the dense bushes. He _knew _that something was out there … but it was beyond his line of sight. "Let's get out of here," he suggested hurriedly, turning back to Ginny and taking her hand. They started back toward the castle briskly; Harry glancing at their surroundings edgily as they started into the undergrowth. They'd probably made it half way through the band of forest separating the lake from the clearing, when Harry came to a sudden stop.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking around nervously.

Harry didn't answer her, and continued to stare into the darkness. "Stay here," he muttered, releasing his grasp on her hand, as he began to move away from the path, into the forest. Harry hadn't the faintest clue, as to why he was drawn to wherever he was headed, but his instincts were screaming at him, telling him that there was something that didn't belong, hiding in the general area.

Taking a chance, Harry transformed, allowing his mind to be flooded with the new sensations that his heightened senses allowed him to experience. His vision became much clearer, and he could hear Ginny's nervous breathing from a few yards behind him. Harry's eyes darted around as he heard a rustling of leaves ahead of him, but what was puzzling him was that the sound had come from below his line of sight. Harry inched stealthily toward the said area, hearing his own heart beating faster with anticipation.

Harry heard the rustling again and turned his face toward it, spotting movement on the ground about fifteen feet away. Harry felt as though his heart had frozen in his chest at the sight that befell him. Peering out from behind some stones, was a rat … and in the moonlight, Harry gnashed his teeth as the glint from a silver paw caught his eye.

Harry heard Wormtail squeal as he tore toward Hogwarts, terror from being seen, by a lion no less, in every move he made. Totally abandoning any subtlety, Harry let out a deafening roar of rage as he also took off at top speed, never letting his eyes off his parents betrayer.

The two animals burst from the forest and darted across the grounds, zigging and zagging as one pursued the other relentlessly. Harry was making a huge racket, roaring in frustration each time he seemed to get Wormtail in his paws, only to dart suddenly and avoid capture. Harry could hear Ginny shouting at him as she ran across the grounds, but Harry wasn't listening. He had to catch him. It was the only was to prove Sirius was innocent.

Wormtail dashed up the staircase and into the Entrance Hall, Harry right on his tail, oblivious of the fact that they were now inside the castle……

"So Hank thinks that a _student _tried to kill you?" said Ron, looking as if he'd eaten a vomit flavoured Bertie Botts Bean. "But who…?"

"That's what we couldn't figure out," said Hermione, staring glumly down at her plate of food. Both she and Ron were in the Great Hall, playing with their food. Ron had come back to the Ward after delivering the note Harry had found to Dumbledore, and she and Ginny accompanied him down to dinner. It was as they'd reached the Marble Staircase, that Ginny had declared that she would go outside in an attempt to find Harry. After a stern look from Hermione, Ron grudgingly agreed that she could leave.

Hermione glanced around the Hall, noting that quite a large number of the students seemed to be giving them both curious or piercing looks. Hermione didn't need to figure out why … they were all wondering why Harry wasn't with them, when Dumbledore himself had announced at Breakfast, that he would be fit to return by the time Dinner rocked around.

She stole a glance up at the Head Table, and was not surprised when Remus caught her eye, silently asking her if she knew where Harry could be, for his eyes perused the Gryffindor table before returning pointedly back to her. Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders, well aware that she was looking quite anxious.

"He's fine Hermione," Ron spoke up gently, seeing the wordless conversation she was having with Remus. "He's probably just enjoying being out of the Ward so much, that he lost track of time."

Hermione shot a sharp look at Ron, who flinched faintly and went back to his meal.

"How can you lose over two hours Ron? Even he's bound to notice when he can't see due to the sun no longer being in the sky!"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Ron, shooting looks at the people who'd been attracted by Hermione's raised voice. "He's been cooped up in the Hospital Wing for almost a week Hermione. You try and imagine how that'd make you feel. I mean — He's only spent one night in his own bed! He managed to get himself admitted to the Ward for the first few nights he was here, and then he took off … Lived in the forest, got shot, and spent every moment of every day, since he got back, in that room. I think even you can agree he needs a little space?"

Hermione sighed heavily and nodded reluctantly. She hated to admit it, but Ron was right. Suddenly, both her and Ron gave each other a frightened look as they heard a noise they both knew, echo through the air, audible over the noise Dinner created.

"That wasn't what I think it was, was it?" said Hermione as Ron swivelled around in his seat, just as the noise was heard again. Hermione looked on as about a dozen of the Gryffindor students, including Ron, got to their feet and looked out the windows behind them, overlooking the courtyard.

Hermione threw a look over her shoulder and saw identical expressions on both Remus's and Dumbledore's faces. Hermione looked down at Remus's feet and saw that Sirius had risen to his paws also, looking up at the two Professors as he listened to their rushed conversation. Sirius had been residing in his mountainside cave since Harry's return to the school, and came tonight so he could see how Harry handled his reintroduction to the students. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Why couldn't something go without a hitch for once?

"Everyone will please sit back down at their respective tables!" Dumbledore called out, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "There is no need to panic, for Professor Lupin and myself have surmised, that one of Professor O'Fallen's animals must have gotten loose from it's pen … again," he added, almost humorously.

Hermione studied Dumbledore's face and could tell that he was only trying to alleviate the curiosity that they were feeling as the noise grew closer to the castle. Remus caught her eye and she could see the underlying concern at what must be going on outside, for Harry to be causing the ruckus that he was. Sirius, she could tell, was extremely worried, and by the way he was holding himself, was anxious to tear out of the Hall and see what was happening for himself.

"In light of this," Dumbledore continued, "I think it would be wise to continue Dinner in the — "

Hermione, and just about every other person in the Hall, jumped out of their seats as a loud bang was heard, out in the Entrance Hall, followed by the unmistakable roar of a lion. Some of the younger students began to panic, as Hermione got the distinct impression that Harry was demolishing the Entrance Hall. She glanced at Ron, who was looking at the Double Doors in trepidation, clearly anxious to know what would make Harry make so much noise, and be so volatile while in his Animagus.

"Everyone up to this end of the Hall!" Remus shouted, moving with Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, from behind the Head Table. Everyone obliged except for Hermione and Ron, who knew what was out there, but forgetting that they had to pretend that they didn't.

"What d'you thinks happened?" Ron whispered loud enough to be heard by Hermione as they stood at the tableside, trying to keep out of the way of those that were rushing past them.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But I don't think I want to find out either!"

"Miss Granger! Mr Weasley!" Remus called as he approached them quickly. "You should be at the other end of the Hall," he said forcefully, as the other teachers came up behind him.

"We were – " Hermione stopped as she saw that all the Professors, other than Dumbledore, had their wands drawn. "What are those for?" she hissed, gazing at Remus imploringly.

Remus shook his head. "Now you of all people should know how bad he is when he's like this … and I don't want to know how much worse he could be while he's the way he is."

"But it doesn't affect him while he's transformed!" Hermione explained hurriedly, alarmed that they would have attacked Harry with intent to hurt him. "Something else must have happened – "

"Miss Granger," Snape interrupted coldly, sneering down at her. "You are only a student, not one of the Professors, and should behave as such. You will move to the end of the Hall with the other students and take him with you." he finished, jerking his greasy head in Ron's direction.

Hermione refused to give up on this argument however, and Ron seemed as infuriated by Snape's words as she was. "You can't hurt him!" she pleaded. "He's still himself, I promise he is — !"

Hermione didn't get to continue however, for the doors to the Great hall were opened roughly, and a golden brown lion burst forth through them, issuing deafening roars as it focused on something on the ground in front of it.

Hermione and Ron were pushed behind the professors as some of the students began to scream and yell at the sight of an enraged Lion bearing down upon them. Hermione once again yelled out for them to stop, but wasn't able to be heard above the noise that was already echoing around the Hall. On the verge of hysteria, Hermione tried to focus on what was causing Harry to behave in such a strange way. She turned her eyes to just in front of Harry, as he darted toward the throng of students, and felt her heart stop as she saw a small, yet instantly recognisable, Rat, fleeing from Harry's jaws and claws.

"NO!" she shrieked, colliding with Snape as he raised his wand and started to throw a curse Harry's way.

"Hermione!" Remus yelled, utterly shocked by what she'd just done, but didn't get to do anything else, as he saw Sirius dart from where he was sitting and start toward Harry.

"See!" Hermione breathed into Remus's ear, pointing at the ground. "Snuffles has seen him too!"

"Miss Granger!" Snape spat venomously, glaring at Hermione as he regained his footing. "Are you insane? He needs to be stopped!"

"Calm yourself Severus," said Dumbledore firmly. "It appears that our two companions have found something of great importance."

Snape looked at Dumbledore bemusedly, but didn't get to ask what they had found, for at that moment, the gathering of teachers, along with Hermione and Ron, had to jump to the side, as Harry and Sirius came bounding toward them.

Hermione cowered as Harry leapt through the air, a deafening roar reverberating around the Hall as he landed on the other side of the Gryffindor table, with Sirius a little way behind him. Harry turned, facing Sirius, and snarled menacingly as his eyes followed Wormtail, now darting from in between the two animals, back towards the Entrance Hall.

Sirius barked at Harry once, and Harry leapt smoothly over the Gryffindor table again, the both of them tearing down the Great Hall in pursuit of their quarry.

"Albus! Shut the doors!" said Remus urgently, finally spotting the silver pawed rat just in front of his two comrades.

Obligingly, Dumbledore waved a hand and the doors to the Great Hall began to swing shut, causing the students at the other end of the Hall to protest excessively, for they thought that the Headmaster was locking two wild animals in the room with them.

Hermione watched, with baited breath, as the Oak doors swung shut, as if in slow motion. Her breath caught in her throat as the gap grew smaller, barely hearing Ron's triumphant cheer a moment before the doors connected … but he'd celebrated too soon. Wormtail put on a sudden burst of speed and shot through the minuscule gap, just as the Oak doors closed, immediately followed by Harry and Sirius careening into it, with a resounding _crunch_.

"Damn!!" Remus spat, slamming the palm of his hand on the table, startling Hermione and Ron. This went almost unnoticed however, for Harry had regained his footing, and was pounding at the Doors relentlessly, actually causing the hardwood to splinter and flake with the ferocity of the blows; leaving long gouges in the magnificent doors with his razor sharp claws.

"We have to get him to stop!" said Hermione hurriedly, stepping up next to Remus. "He's only going to end up hurting himself!"

"How?" Remus answered shortly. "It's not as if we can call him by his name now, is it?"

Hermione tried to think, but it was being made difficult by Harry's continuous noise, mixed with that of the other students, and the added racket that Sirius was making as he barked at Harry, obviously trying to get him to settle down.

Hermione looked around her and got an idea. A crude idea, she had to admit, but an idea none the less. "Are any of you any good at Cricket?"……

Harry couldn't believe that Wormtail had gotten away from him. He pounded at the doors again, desperate to get through them and continue his chase, and ignoring the way Sirius was barking at him to stop. Harry paused for an instant as he gauged if he was making any progress, when he felt something hard strike him on the head. Harry grunted and shook his head clear of the stars that appeared in front of his eyes, and glanced at the floor.

Harry spun around, baring his fangs, both in anger and in confusion as to why someone had directed a Cricket Ball at his skull. His eyes immediately fell upon the small group that was gathered near him, and spotted Remus with another red ball in his hand, looking both worried, and awkward. Harry felt a twinge of severe insult toward Remus at first, but it vanished the instant Harry's eyes registered the state the Great Hall was in. 

There was food, plates and goblets, littering the stone floor, in front of the Head table, which Harry now realized had almost the whole school cowering behind it. Harry hadn't realized he'd done so much, he was so focused on getting Wormtail in his grasp. He must've looked upset with himself, for Harry heard Sirius whine softly from beside him. Harry looked down, seeing that Sirius hadn't noticed exactly how much they'd done to the Hall either. He was looking distinctly worried as well. Sirius turned his eyes to Harry's and both knew what the other was thinking. "We're in big trouble."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Dumbledore called, turning back toward the students, who were all looking mightily confused as to why Remus threw a ball at a rampaging Lion, in order to calm it down. "Dinner will be finished in the House Common Rooms. Prefects will kindly lead their houses back to the Dorms now."

Dumbledore smirked faintly as the students barely moved an inch, still eyeing off the two animals near the Doors warily. "And don't worry about these two," Dumbledore gestured to Harry and Sirius. "They won't hurt anyone … but you probably don't believe me anyway," he muttered as expressions of great trepidation made their way toward the two animals. Raising his eyebrows, Dumbledore beckoned Harry and Sirius toward him, which they did obediently. "See! No harm in them," he declared, as they both sat at his side, looking a trifle nervous.

As the Prefects warily began to lead their houses through the Oak Doors, Dumbledore turned to a rather put out Hermione, and said, "We shall be discussing this in my office. You have permission to come up when you're finished with your house. Mr Weasley, you can come now if you like…"

***

"It's too bad that you didn't catch him," Remus muttered to Harry as they all sat in Dumbledore's office. Sirius was laying at Remus's feet, because McGonagall didn't know who he really was. As it was she was surprised to learn that Harry was the lion in the hall, and even more astonished when she found out that he was an unregistered Animagus, thanks to Dumbledore.

Harry scowled at Remus, pushing away his barely touched plate of food. "But I should've. I was so close to catching him, and I let him get away…"

"After demolishing the Great Hall mind you," Snape butt in heatedly. "I'm surprised that no one got injured because of your reckless behaviour."

"You were the one that was gonna curse him!" Ron shot back in reply, falling silent as Snape bared down on him.

"Mr Weasley," Snape began icily. "First of all, mind your tongue. Secondly … no one saw it fit to inform us that Mr Potter is unaffected by this Bond, while transformed. Though you wouldn't have thought so judging by his behaviour…"

"That is enough Severus," said Dumbledore, ending the discussion. "We all know why Harry was acting a little out of character at the time, and it's quite understandable…"

"So _you _say…" McGonagall muttered, looking very confused. "Why on earth would Mr Potter cause such a fuss over a common rat?"

"It wasn't just some common rat!" Harry exclaimed, slapping the armrests exasperatedly. "It was Wormtail! Peter Pettigrew!"

"Oh honestly, not this story again," McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, tell me that you don't believe them…"

Dumbledore glanced down at Sirius for a moment, before returning his blue eyes to McGonagall. "The story is indeed, very true, Minerva. Peter Pettigrew is very much alive, and Sirius Black did not commit the crimes for which he was imprisoned."

McGonagall just shook her head. "Remus, you don't believe this do you?" Remus nodded, so she directed her gaze to Snape. "Severus?"

Snape's features darked, but he still nodded curtly. "As much as I would like to deny it … it is true. Black was framed by Pettigrew, and he is still very much alive…"

"Well if it wasn't for you in the first place, we could have proven that fact two years ago!" Remus snapped, glaring at the potions master. "As it was you were prepared to hand both him *and* me, over to the Dementors!"

"I didn't know that he didn't do it, Lupin!" snapped Snape, swivelling to stare him in the eye.

"So," Remus retorted, scowling. "You _knew _that I hadn't done anything, and you still saw it fit to gag and tie me, before I had the chance to explain to you, what I had explained to Harry and his friends!"

Snape made to make another retort, but didn't get there as Harry leapt to his feet, rounding on the two professors.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" he spat, glaring at the both of them. "It happened, we can't change that, so why don't both of you just grow up!"

Remus sat there, absolutely stunned, while Snape appeared livid. He glowered at Harry and opened his mouth to scorn him, but the instant he did so, he felt Remus's hand clasp itself over it. He turned to glare at him, and saw a look as if to say "are you insane?" plastered on his face.

Realizing what he was about to do, and what the consequences of that would most likely be, Snape sighed heavily and nodded, knowing that this was going to be a very difficult year.

Remus removed his hand from Severus's mouth and turned back to Harry, who was now looking near terror. The effects of the outburst had faded, and he was now left with the memories of what he'd said while under it's influence.

"I … I'm so sorry … I didn't mean to … it's just that — " Harry stopped when Remus got to his feet and approached him, feeling his hands begin to shake. 

Remus saw this and stopped his approach, feeling a wave of sorrow wash over him. He was only just beginning to see, just how much it affected Harry each time he let himself fly off the handle, no matter how small the outburst might be. After all, a little one, like the one he just had, could easily turn into a full blown rage if the wrong things were said or done.

Harry hastily sat back down in his chair and avoided eye contact with everyone. Sirius whined softly and rested his head on Harry's knee, as Remus went and knelt by his chair.

"It's all right Harry," he said gently. "We know why you do this, and don't hold you personally responsible for whatever you say or do … though some of us forget that fact," he added, shooting an accusing glare toward Snape.

"I am well aware of the dangers, Lupin," Snape growled scathingly. "But after teaching him for four years, it's almost a reflex now…"

"I think it's time that we brought an end to this line of discussion," said Dumbledore, his tone saying that the subject was indeed closed. "And try to determine what Peter was here for. I myself find it quite peculiar that he would come alone, given how he would be recognised if he were to be seen by any of us."

"Well," Harry began hesitantly. "Voldemort has already found out that I am back at the school … so maybe he sent Peter to see if I was back with the student body, of if I was still in the Ward?"

"That is possible, yes," Dumbledore replied, looking pensive. "But I find it difficult to believe that Voldemort would take such a direct approach on that matter, now that he has his new allies. No doubt, they would have tried to convince him to do things in a round about, or more complex manner. Peter could merely have been a distraction, to move our attention from something else of importance?"

"Do you think Wormtail could still be on the grounds?" Ron put forward, almost timidly. He wasn't used to being in on these types of discussions.

"I would find it unlikely … but there is the possibility that he could still be here. Why?"

Ron shifted in his seat nervously. "Well … Maybe he was sent to see if Hermione was still alive?"

"But, I thought Hank said that it was a student who did that?" Harry said, confused. "And why would Voldemort have any interest in her anyway? Besides … whoever did that to her, was asking about Malfoy, not me. It doesn't make any sense."

"It was just an idea, Harry," said Ron glumly, crossing his arms and sinking lower into his chair. He was starting to get sick and tired of everyone brushing his ideas and input aside. Couldn't they tell that he was only trying to help?

"Yes Mr Weasley, it was an idea. And a rather interesting one at that," said Dumbledore, trying to get Ron's mood up again. "Everyone's point of view is important, because it gives us a different angle to examine things from. And I know that this is going to seem like déjà vu, but we could use one more point of view … Snuffles?"

Everyone bar McGonagall looked at Sirius, who glanced at the Transfiguration teacher for a moment, before transforming with a small pop. ………

Hermione eyed all the students as they mingled in the common room, all chatting about the excitement during dinner. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that there was something amiss, and continually found herself staring into the mass, as though looking for something that she didn't know was missing.

"Hey Hermione!" she heard someone call. She turned around and came face to face with Seamus and Dean, looking a little confused about something.

"Wasn't that Hank's Lion? You know, the one he had in CoMC this morning?" asked Dean.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly, not sure as to why they would ask her such a question. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really," said Seamus. "It's just that, we noticed that he wasn't at Dinner tonight, and thought that maybe he had an accident with that Lion … you know … he could've been feeding it, and it got loose on him or something?"

"Either that or he set him loose on purpose!" Fred called from across the room, George grinning at his elbow. "It would've been an ingenious prank to play … I mean, no one even got hurt or anything from him!"

"I found it distinctly strange that it payed no attention to Professor Lupin's dog though?" George suggested. "It looked like it was friends with it or something?"

"And what were they chasing?" a second year boy asked. "That lion was chasing it around while it was out in the courtyard, before it came into the Great Hall!"

The questions continued, and soon, people were guessing at the answers to them. Not one of them came remotely close to the truth though. Hermione recommenced gazing absently around the room, before remembering that Dumbledore and the others were having a discussion in his office. Taking another nervous sweep of the room, Hermione made for the Portrait Hole, catching a snippet of conversation on the way that made her stop in her tracks…

"… Hey, have either of you two seen Ginny?" a girl Hermione recognised as one of Ginny's friends asked Fred and George. "It's just that we were going to do our Divination homework, and I can't seem to find her anywhere…"

Hermione's chest tightened as Fred and George exchanged a brief look and shook their heads, taking a moment to browse the room in the process.

"No, sorry Pam … we haven't seen her…"

Hermione immediately dashed from the Common Room, and tore toward Dumbledore's office. Now she knew what was eating at the back of her mind … she hadn't seen Ginny in the room, and was now realizing, what with all the commotion Harry and Sirius caused, that she hadn't come back into the Great Hall for Dinner, after going to look for Harry.

"Oh Ron, please don't flip out," Hermione begged silently, almost imagining the reaction Ron would have at the news that his little sister was unaccounted for……

Ginny moaned softly as she came too. Blearily, she opened her eyes, only to find herself out in a clearing, tied to a stake in the ground. She didn't recognise the area, but that task was made difficult when you only had star and moonlight to go by. The last thing she remembered before being knocked out, was watching Harry dart into the castle, chasing something on the ground. She remembered running after him, but only got a few steps before something grabbed her from behind and she blacked out.

Ginny tried to stand, but soon found that that wouldn't be possible. She was tied too tightly. Ginny looked around, trying to see if anyone was around, but strangely saw no one. As far as she could tell, she was alone. Ginny frowned as she felt something in her robes, and was extremely surprised to find her wand, still in her pocket … not that it would do her any good at the moment.

Suddenly, Ginny felt as though she was being watched, and looked around to see if she could find whoever it might be. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted a form, standing in the shadows too her left, leaning against a tree casually.

The figure straightened when she looked at it, and Ginny could judge by their size compared to the tree they was standing beside, that they were of a considerable height and build. Ginny felt fear begin to creep up her spine, as the form began to stride toward her slowly, apparently taking their time. As they grew nearer, Ginny could now distinguish that whoever this person was, was a male, and although she had yet to see his face or hear his voice, she could already tell that he had a most sinister nature. It seemed to radiate from him, simply by the way he moved.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," he called from about half way across the clearing. Ginny shivered as he spoke. His voice was smooth and deep, and Ginny was sure that given the right circumstances he could have sounded gentle and kind … but currently it made her feel as if she'd swallowed a bucket of ice.

"Cold, princess?" he asked, striding closer. Ginny could hear that he was smiling cruelly at her as he spoke, so she shook her head and tried to ignore the bitter cold night air. Ginny heard him tut at her and saw his shadow shaking his head.

"Now now princess," he admonished mockingly. "Lying will get you nowhere. One hopes you don't continue the habit all night, otherwise it could be detrimental to your health…"

Ginny's throat tightened at the implications he was hinting at, and was silently begging for anyone she knew to find her … but no one knew where she was, and she didn't even know if they'd noticed she was missing. There was one question above all others that she wanted to know though … what did this man want with her? She held no importance or had anything that anyone would want, so why was she here?

"The answer to that is quite simple, princess," the man said quietly, as he raised his arm and pointed at the ground. The next moment, a small fire had appeared a couple of feet to Ginny's left, sitting between her and her captor. She looked up at him, seeing his powerfully built frame, wearing smart looking Muggle clothing. His black shoes shined in the firelight and his neat navy blue trousers failed to hide the form of the legs under them. The same went for the deep green button down shirt he wore, his black necktie swinging in the breeze. "I need to ask you some questions."

Ginny looked up into his piercing blue eyes, ignoring the superior grin on his chiselled features; partially hidden by a neatly trimmed goatee. His blonde hair was tied back in neat ponytail and only just brushed his shoulders. If it wasn't for the sense of energy and power she got from him, Ginny would have guessed that he was in his forty's.

"You can read minds too?" asked Ginny, trying to sound defiant and not show the fear that she was feeling. "Well why even bother asking me anything if you can just go in and find it yourself?"

"Hmmm, we are feisty, aren't we?" he grinned, raising his hand and taking a drag from his cigarette. "And where's the fun in that? Not that I'm able to anyway," he growled. "You'd need to be willing, for me to be able to raid your mind … as it is I can only pick up the surface … not that that is entirely useless," he added, flicking the butt of his cigarette into the fire he conjured.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. The abilities he was telling her about, or had already showed her, sounded much like the same magic that Hank was able to use … but this man seemed like his exact opposite in every way?

"Who are you?" she asked boldly, wanting to have a name if she was somehow able to get out of the mess she was in.

The man smiled sadistically down at her, and for a while she thought that he was going to ignore her question, until he answered, "My name is Piedro," he answered, giving her a mock bow. "Piedro Macarthur. And if I heard correctly, you know someone by the name of Hank. Would that be Hank O'Fallen?"

Ginny almost balked at the look of intense loathing in Piedro's eyes as he spoke Hank's name, but also knew that it was pointless to lie to him if he could hear what she was thinking.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

Piedro merely smiled, his eyes betraying the amount of glee he was really feeling that Hank was at the school. "We have a history…" he muttered. "A history that I'm quite sure he's never told anyone … not even that Dumbledore fellow he gets on so well with."

"Hank tells us everything," Ginny shot at him, feeling angry that this bloke would even hint that Hank kept important information from them.

Piedro raised an eyebrow and grinned knowingly at her. "Oh he does, does he? Hmmm…" He started to pace casually, back and forth in front of Ginny, apparently thinking deeply. "Funny how everyone seems to be at that school … its almost to coincidental … Makes everything easier in the long run I suppose…?"

"Is there a particular reason why you wanted to ask me questions?" Ginny spoke up bravely, halting Piedro's musings. "Because it seems as if you already know whatever it was that you wanted to find out?"

Ginny barely had time to react as Piedro quickly reached out and struck her across the face with the back of his hand, causing her head to whip around and hit the stake she was tied to. Ginny groaned as she tried to stop the world from spinning, tasting blood as she felt a dribble of it run down her chin. She felt something cold and sharp press into her neck, and looked up to see a sword at her throat.

"Your attitude is quickly irritating me, princess," Piedro growled menacingly, his blue eyes flashing in anger. "Keep it up, and I'll remove your voice box … permanently…"

Ginny eyed the blade and obediently remained silent, feeling tears burning her eyes as the pain in her cheek intensified, and the full weight of her situation began to dawn on her. Piedro withdrew the sword and it vanished with a small glow, soon resuming his pacing and muttering under his breath. ……

As soon as Minerva registered that Sirius was standing in front of her, she immediately leapt to her feet and drew her wand.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Ron yelled, darting forward and ripping the wand forcefully from her hand.

"Mr Weasley! Are you out of your mind?" McGonagall shrieked, trying to retrieve her wand.

"Minerva, please calm yourself!" Dumbledore said forcefully. "The last time someone reacted this way, Harry here was almost killed!"

"By him most likely!" McGonagall shot back, pointing an accusing finger at Sirius. "He's been after Mr Potter since his escape!"

"Didn't you here a single thing we just told you!" Harry shouted, getting to his feet and standing in front of Sirius. "Sirius didn't do anything, it was Peter, and in case you didn't notice, everyone in this room, other than you, believes that! If nothing else convinces you, that should!!"

"It's all right Harry," said Sirius gently, placing a light hand on his shoulder. "She's entitled to her opinion, just like everyone else is…"

Harry spun around. "Not if it ends you back in Azkaban!" he said determinedly. "You're not going back there, ever. I don't care what anyone says…"

There were a few moments where nothing was said. McGonagall was just looking at them all, and took in the way Harry and Sirius were around each other. Harry didn't seem the least bit afraid of him.

"Mr Weasley," Dumbledore spoke into the silence. "I think it is safe, to return Minerva's wand to her, don't you agree?"

Ron looked at the wand in his hand, and glanced sheepishly at a stern looking McGonagall, before holding the stick out to her.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," she said, immediately pocketing it. "Alright Mr Black … I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but only because no one here seems to have any sense in them…"

Everyone's attention was diverted by the office door flying open; a winded Hermione stumbling into the room.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, frowning at the panicky look on her face. "Whatever is wrong?"

Hermione clutched at the stich in her side as she leant on Harry's chair for support. "I … just finished with … the House … when I noticed … that Ginny was missing…" she panted, looking worriedly at everyone, her eyes lingering on Ron.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Ron demanded, rounding on Hermione. "She went out…" he trailed off.

"Looking for me…" Harry finished, his throat tight. "We did run into each other, out by the lake," he explained hurriedly. "On our way back in, I heard something and that's when I chased Wormtail into the castle … I left her on her own…"

"And she didn't come back? At all?" Ron asked Hermione, a desperate edge in his voice.

"Try not to jump to conclusions, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore bracingly. "There is always the possibility that she was only missed in the masses … but in light of the current situation, I find that most unlikely…"

"Hang on," Harry spoke up suddenly. "Didn't Hank find you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes he did, but he couldn't pick up on my thoughts because I was unconscious at the time … at least, that's how I understood it…"

"Well, we could at least have him try it, couldn't we?"

"Now hold on Harry," said Sirius. "After what I was told, Hank shouldn't be put under that kind of strain so soon … not after what he did with Hermione. And there's no guarantee that Ginny's even on the grounds, let alone conscious…"

"Well I don't care what any of you think!" Ron interrupted heatedly, brushing past Hermione and heading for the office door. "I'm gonna go tell him, and he can decide for himself. Hermione almost died when she was taken, I'm not risking the same with my sister!"

With that, Ron stormed through the door, slamming it shut in his wake.

"Albus," started McGonagall, "are you going to just let him get away with speaking to us like that?"

"What!?" Harry spun around, glaring at McGonagall in disbelief. "Ginny is *missing* … and you're worried about his manners!" Harry shook his head and turned on his heel, following Ron's path. "Are you coming Hermione?"

Hermione took one apologetic look to all the Professors and Sirius, noticing that they all looked rather shocked by their behaviour, and sighed heavily. "Wait up Harry!" she called, as he was about to shut the door. He held it open for her, and took one more scathing look inside, before shutting the door forcefully, and descending the Spiral Staircase with Hermione……

Sirius watched, thunderstruck, as Harry glared at them before slamming the door shut. Unable to use his voice, Sirius turned to look at the others speechlessly, seeing the same bewildered looks on their faces.

"Well," Remus chimed, plastering a grim smile on his face. "That went well, don't you think?"

"You're not serious are you, Lupin?" Snape drawled, sneering. "Albus, I hope you're not going to allow their behaviour toward us to go unpunished?" 

Dumbledore's eyes had remained fixed on the door since the students left, and only now did he avert his eyes to glance at Snape. "I believe that we shall have to get used to this sort of thing, Severus," he answered, sighing. "Especially while Harry is affected by his Bond. It would only be dangerous to argue the point with him, seeing how it considers Miss Weasley … and reprimanding either Mr Weasley or Miss Granger, would incite almost the same response from him. It's best that we only advise them for now, and deal with whatever happens due to their actions, for to do anything else would be most unwise … and unhealthy, I would imagine…"

Snape leant forward and rested his hands on Dumbledore's desk, a vein throbbing in his temple. "If I may say so, Albus, but to allow them such leeway is only going to inhibit our authority over them. The next thing we know, they'll be cutting classes, or showing no respect whatsoever, because they know they could get away with it."

"Hold on Severus," said Remus, frowning at him. "I have no doubt that we won't agree with some of the things we'll have no choice but allow Harry to do … but I refuse to believe that he would use what's happened to him for such petty reasons…"

"I'd have to agree with Remus," said Dumbledore, staring at Snape over his glasses. "Harry wouldn't do this normally. It's only because he want's to locate Miss Weasley so desperately, that he won't listen to anything we say about it. The same would be the case if he wasn't affected by the Bond … but if that were the case, we'd be able to detain him with threats of punishment … but as it stands, we shall have to put up with him doing as he wishes, at least where Ginny is concerned…"

"Well, perhaps we should go down to the Ward and see what they've most likely persuaded Hank to do," said McGonagall, starting toward the door, soon followed by the others……

"How could we not notice that she was missing?" Ron muttered for the umpteenth time, jogging alongside Harry and Hermione on their way to the Ward.

"It's my fault," Harry started. "She wouldn't've gone outside if I'd been paying closer attention to the time…"

"No it's not, Harry," Hermione interjected, as they rounded the last corner, the Wings double doors coming into view. "Ginny chose to go out and look for you all on her own … no one made her do it – "

"So you're suggesting that it's _her _fault?" said Ron accusingly, pausing at the doors.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "I'm saying that no one is to blame for it. It's just one of those things that happens, and can't do anything to stop it. So instead of trying to lay the blame on someone, lets just deal with the situation, OK?"

Ron scowled, but nodded. Harry stepped forward and opened up the doors, his eyes scanning in the area they'd left Hank earlier.

Hank looked up from the book he was reading, looking a little surprised to see them.

"Hi!" he grinned, putting the book on his cabinet. "To what do I owe the honour?" The trio approached him and Hank's smile faltered at their bleak expressions. "What's the matter?"

"Ginny's missing," Ron said urgently. "She went to look for Harry just before dinner, and there was a little commotion … and no one's seen her since then!"

"We were going to ask if you'd be able to try and find her," said Harry. "Like you did earlier, with Hermione?"

"You don't have to if you don't feel up to it," Hermione added swiftly. "It would just make our job that much easier if you could narrow it down though…"

"What are you three doing back here?" Poppy's voice rang out as she strode briskly toward them. "Potter, I hope your not suffering any more ailments?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey," Harry answered, rolling his eyes. "We were just asking Hank — "

"Poppy, could you give us a moment please?" Hank interrupted, glancing at the matron. "Not to worry, we're not planning to trash the place again, but I do need to speak with them privately…"

Poppy looked far from pleased, but as she took note of the imploring looks that the three students were giving her, she reluctantly agreed. "Oh … All right fine! But no more than a few minutes, you're meant to be resting Hank!"

Hank grinned at her. "Thanks Mum!"

Poppy rolled her eyes and went back into her office.

"Why'd you send her away?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Because she'd skin me alive if she knew that I was about to do this," said Hank flatly. "Did you tell Albus about this?"

The three of them looked at each other, a trifle sheepishly. "He knows of it, yes," Hermione answered, a touch airily.

Hank glanced at each of them, and shook his head. "I won't even bother asking…" he muttered. Hank relaxed and shut his eyes, breathing deeply. "Where was she last seen?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Around the lake," Harry answered, holding his breath as Hank fell completely still and silent. Harry was growing increasingly uneasy, and he could see similar feelings mirrored on Ron's face. He'd just left her there, in the woods, all on her own, because he'd been to interested in catching Wormtail. Harry cursed at himself, for not even considering Ginny's safety in preference of running around after a rat. He prayed that she was at least still on the grounds … but he doubted that she would be. The same went with her remaining awake. There was just too much stacked against them…

Hank felt a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. Although he knew that he didn't have the strength to do this yet, he wouldn't risk Ginny's life simply for the sake of a few more hours sleep. Hank searched all over, first starting near the Lake as Harry suggested. There was nothing there … he broadened the area, trying to pick up the slightest inkling of Ginny's mind. He hated the fact that he wasn't able to penetrate the powerful spells that were placed over Hogwarts, because they prevented him from seeing outside the grounds, while he was situated inside them. The same went for when he was out of the grounds … he was unable to see in.

Hank's eyes snapped open as he caught wind of Ginny's mind, now knowing the general area she was located, but there was something else he detected that didn't sit right with him…

"Did you find her?" Ron asked urgently, as soon as Hank opened his eyes. "Is she all right?"

"Oh for Pete's sake Ron!" Hermione scolded, frowning crossly at him. "Let him catch his breath first!"

It was true, Harry noted, that Hank really did look worn out. The Infusion he'd performed on Hermione really must have taken a lot out of him, thought Harry. He was looking a little more sallow then he did when they first arrived as well.

"All right, you've had your few minutes, now I want all of you — WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!!!???" Poppy shrieked upon seeing how drained Hank appeared. "I told you that you weren't to be doing anything stressful Hank!" she fumed as she hurried over to him, stepping around Ron. "You should know better! And you three letting him!"

They all looked at their feet as Poppy threw accusing glares at them, knowing that she was right. They knew he shouldn't have, but they'd still asked him to do it, knowing that he would despite the nurses orders.

Poppy leant over Hank, wiping his face with a cloth as she muttered angrily under her breath.

"Lay down, Hank," Poppy ordered, applying pressure to his shoulder in an attempt to push him onto the pillows.

"I can't, Poppy," he answered wearily, brushing aside Poppy's hand. "And although you will very much disagree with me on this — but I will not be staying here for a portion of tonight — "

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE NOT!!"

Harry jumped about a foot in the air as Poppy's screeched at Hank, looking absolutely infuriated as she tried to push Hank back onto the bed, as he had begun to haul himself out from under the covers. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, seeing equally stunned expressions on their faces. Never had Harry seen the Matron so angry at anyone; not even when she raved on about how Lockhart had accidentally removed the bones from Harry's arm back in his second year.

But what made Harry worry the most, was how Hank saw it necessary to leave the Ward, even in his weakened state, to help them in their search for Ginny. It just had to have something to do with it……

"I've detected something in the grounds that I cannot ignore, Poppy!" said Hank, raising his voice for the first time. Hank felt his stomach twist violently as he recalled exactly what he had perceived in his search. He had found Ginny's mind, on the very borders of the Hogwarts grounds, and before he severed the connection, he had received flashes of what she could see and feel. Hank's blood ran cold as the sight of Piedro Macarthur swam before his eyes, with Ginny tied to a pole before him … a small fire just off to the side…

At that moment, the doors to the Ward swung open revealing four Professors, with varying degrees of irritation on their faces, and one large black dog.

"Hank!" Remus exclaimed as soon as his eyes fell on his friend. "What are you doing? You're not strong enough to be up and about yet…"

"Well we can blame Potter and his little friends for that," Snape snarled, glaring at the students. "They've obviously convinced him to go trapezeing around with them."

"He will be doing no such thing!!" Poppy snapped, still trying to get Hank to sit back down.

"Yes I will and no one is going to stop me!" Hank bellowed. "Yes, Harry and these two told me of Ginny's disappearance and I did search for her … and found her…"

"Where is she?" Ron cut in suddenly. "Is she all right?"

"Let him finish Ron," said Harry, trying to get Ron to calm down a bit.

"Thank you, Harry," Hank smiled weakly. "I found Ginny near the borders of the Grounds, past the lake. She's somewhere on the other side of it … and with the worst company anyone could ever hope to come across. He's got her tied to a pole, and from what I felt when I found her," he unconsciously raised his hand to his cheek, "He's already started his usual routine…"

"Who's _he_, Hank?" said Dumbledore.

Hank paused, and Harry saw a ghostly look pass through his eyes for an instant, before he seemed to shake whatever it was away, and stared back at Dumbledore.

"He goes by the name of Piedro Macarthur," he replied quietly, a steely edge to his tone that Harry had never heard before. "And that's all I am at liberty to say about him…"

There was an awkward pause, until Sirius took it upon himself to transform. "Seeing as you're not going to stay in bed, how about we go looking for Ginny then, instead of standing around here?"

"You're right Sirius," said Hank, snapping out of his strange stupor. "Ron, Hermione — I'm afraid that you cannot come — "

"What do you mean we can't come!!??" Ron looked torn between anguish and utter bewilderment at Hank's statement. It was obvious to everyone standing there, that he desperately wanted to assist in the search for his sister, and all were waiting to hear Hank's reasoning.

"It's quite simple," he replied bluntly. "Neither you, nor Hermione are able to transform … so Piedro would be able to detect your approach … Sirius, Harry and Minerva however, are able to. As such, they will be able to sneak up on them, and best determine a means of reclaiming your sister, without the added obstacle of Piedro knowing they were there."

"What are you doing then?" Harry asked before Ron could make a response. "You're obviously going to do something, or you wouldn't need to be out of bed?"

Hank seemed to hesitate for a moment, before saying, "I need to go and fetch a friend of ours, to assist you in this. I'm the only one who knows how to contact him…"

"You think we need _Kahn _to do this?" said Harry, feeling a little wary about this Piedro guy if Kahn was needed to help them. But in the midst of his panic, Harry felt the inklings of an idea forming at the back of his mind. Something that Hank had just said spurned it … and Harry knew that he would probably have no problems with accomplishing it……

Harry was walking beside McGonagall as they walked swiftly through the halls; Sirius ambling along beside them. Hank had told them that Kahn would meet them down by the Lake, just before he had asked Remus to help him get to wherever it was he needed to go. Although Harry was feeling extremely nervous about what was happening with Ginny, he couldn't seem to push the idea that Hank had started, to the back of his mind. He thought about it constantly, all the way down to the grounds. He knew that Ron would see no problems with it … but Hermione was a completely different story. No doubt she would argue with him over it, and Harry could very well see her point if she did … but it would make his life at Hogwarts a little more interesting, to say the least…

"Mr Potter?" McGonagall spoke up, as they strode towards the lake, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "I was watching the way you and 'Snuffles" here, were behaving toward each other in the Great Hall earlier…"

Harry hung his head, abashed. "Err … what about it?" Harry thought he saw a small smile appear on McGonagall's lips, but he couldn't be sure in the darkness.

"Well, I saw that you seemed to be communicating, in a sense," she explained, sounding mildly impressed. "Did you know that it usually takes years to learn how to communicate efficiently, animal to animal?"

"Um, no ma'am, I didn't," Harry answered, wondering why the professor had brought it up. Honestly, Harry didn't know what the big deal was. Sirius was only barking instructions at him, to try and corner Peter. Nothing hugely complex … he'd just 'known' what he was trying to get across…

"I just found it curious that you were able to," she continued pleasantly. "Either you're a very fast learner, or you've a natural affinity with animals?"

Harry grinned. It wasn't often someone received praise of any sort from the Transfiguration teacher. "Well … I think living in the forest for a week sort of helped…"

"Now that's something I'm very curious about," McGonagall stated, sounding a touch confused. "Albus told me, the day after you'd supposedly killed yourself, that you were indeed alive. I also heard that you really did throw yourself out of Gryffindor Tower? Now what I was wondering, was how on earth you got from the tower to the ground, in one piece?"

"Oh that was easy," Harry answered, waving his hand. "I just climbed down."

McGonagall peered down at him sceptically. "You just climbed down?" Harry nodded. "A sheer stone face?" Harry nodded again. "OK…"

They continued in silence until they reached the waters edge, where they were safely hidden from view, and Sirius transformed.

"I'm surprised that Kahn isn't here yet," he mused, looking around their location. "It wouldn't take this long for him to get here normally?"

"Who said that he wasn't here already?" a rumbling voice announced from the shadows.


	17. Clash of Foes

Sirius, Minerva and Harry turned around, just as Kahn stepped out into the moonlight, giving Sirius a toothy grin.

"Why were you hiding?" asked Harry, smiling up at the Feline.

"Well, I wasn't hiding," he answered wryly. "At least, not technically. I got here a couple of minutes before you guy's did, and you caught me while I was still making sure we were alone."

"Well if you got here only a little before us, then what took you so long?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.

Kahn seemed to study Sirius, peering down at the man that didn't even reach his shoulder in height. He bent lowly, and peered at Sirius closely … almost as if he were trying to make an obvious point, without wanting anybody realizing what it was about. "I was detained," he answered, with deliberate slowness. "I needed to borrow something from someone, that I am – regretfully – unable to return…"

Sirius nodded after a moments thought, apparently knowing what Kahn was referring to. "I'm guessing that's the reason for your newfound vigour?"

Harry blinked, utterly bewildered by this question. He turned his eyes to Kahn, wondering what his reaction to such a strange question would be, but was even more surprised when the Feline nodded stiffly, sending his long white hair cascading over his broad shoulders. Harry looked to McGonagall, hoping to see an equally bemused expression on her face, but found her looking at Kahn impassively.

"Um … So, Kahn? Did Hank tell you what was going on?" asked Harry, trying to keep everyone's mind on the task at hand.

Kahn nodded. "Yes, he did. Now, Piedro will be able to detect our arrival if any of us are in our natural forms, which is why you three were chosen to help with this. While in our animal forms, we obviously won't be able to communicate properly, so I will be used as a translator. We'll all be able to speak to each other telepathically, through me, understood?"

Kahn eyed each of them in turn, moving on once each of them nodded their understanding.

"However, my most important concern, is everyone's safety. No heroics … This is designed to be a hit and run. If it should come down to a fight, then I shall be the one to fight it. As it is, I'll be using myself as a distraction so you three can get Ginny and run…" Kahn held up his massive hand as Harry made to argue. "No one here is currently strong enough to do anything – life threatening – to Piedro, Harry. Please don't fight with me on this?"

Sighing heavily, Harry nodded, fervently praying that no one would get hurt seriously. He looked up as he felt Kahn lay his hand on his shoulder, smiling back at his toothy grin.

"Don't worry, Harry," he rumbled, so gently it almost sounded like purring. "Everything will be fine."

"What if Ginny's hurt though?" said Harry, unable to keep the pleading out of his voice. "She was only out here because she came looking for me!"

"Don't blame yourself Harry. Some things can't be changed … no matter how much we wish otherwise…"

Harry looked up into Kahn's eyes, seeing in the dim light that they had turned a deep blue, which Harry perceived to be sadness. He wondered briefly what would make him so emotional, but put it to the back of his mind as Kahn told them to transform and follow his lead……

"I'm curious, princess," said Piedro, leaning down so his face was mere inches away from Ginny's. "I saw a rather magnificent lion following you tonight, and when he heard me, he seemed to jump in for your protection. Does he belong to you?"

"Why do you care?" Ginny spat. No matter how terrified of this man she felt, she would try her best not to say anything that he didn't already know. Even if it meant that she wouldn't see the end of the night.

"Now now princess," Piedro scolded, a malevolent grin spreading across his face. "If nothing else, you should at least display some form of manners. You'll find we'd get along so much easier that way…"

"Why would I want to get along with you?" Ginny shot back, trying to keep the waver in her voice at a minimum. "You're probably going to kill me once you've found out whatever it was you wanted anyway, so why bother with niceties?"

"Ahh, but I've already found out all I need," Piedro replied darkly. "And yet, I let you live. I wonder if you can guess the reason?"

Ginny was genuinely taken by surprise by Piedro's statement. How could he have found out what he wanted, if she hadn't told him anything? "Ahh, but you did tell him something," a small voice at the back of her mind told her. "You informed him that Hank was at the school…" Ginny frowned, wondering why the main piece of information this man wanted, was that Hank was at the school? And then there was why she was still alive, if he needed nothing more from her? Ginny didn't hesitate in thinking that this man was perfectly capable of murdering her, yet he hadn't?

Ginny shook her head, befuddled by Piedro's seemingly conflicting alignments. She looked around, hoping to find some way out of this situation, or praying that someone would come and find her — 

Ginny's mind froze, and she looked up at Piedro sharply, feeling her blood run cold as she saw him smirking down at her.

"You're using me as bait!"

"Too right," he said, pointing a finger at her and clucking his tongue. "You see, I decided to keep you alive, ever since you let slip that Hank was at the school. I knew that once someone noticed you were missing, they would get him to seek your mind out … Lucky for me, I decided to keep you just inside the boundary of the school. I wonder if he will bring company? I must admit, that boy always managed to surprise me in one way or another, throughout our years…"

"If you think that Hank is going to come out here, you're very much mistaken," said Ginny firmly. "If anything, he'll probably send someone else, and I'll bet he'll make short work of you."

"Is that so, princess?" Piedro whispered, crouching down in front of Ginny, smiling wickedly. "And, who do you suppose he will send? Hmmm?"

Ginny didn't answer, for at that moment, a small dagger materialized in Piedro's hand, glistening menacingly in the firelight.

"Seeing how your precious Hank hasn't told you everything," he continued, as he placed the tip of the sharp blade upon Ginny's temple. "I'm thinking that you believe he will send a Felanade, to assist you, yes?" Without even waiting for a response, Piedro swiftly brought the blade down, cutting a clean gash down the side of Ginny's face.

Ginny bit her tongue against the agony that exploded in her head, and only let out a soft whimper of pain, feeling the blood from the wound trickling down her neck.

Piedro eyed the blood on the blade, smiling widely. "Hmmm … I'm guessing that this Feline goes by the name of Kahn, does he not? My my … but you _are _ignorant, aren't you?" he chuckled, wiping the blood from his knife onto Ginny's robes. "It's a pity he's taking so long," he continued, with the air of one who's talking to an old friend. "I'm missing out on my overtime while I'm doing this, and I'm sure that you wouldn't object to getting away from here, would you? The longer he takes, the worse off it is for the both of us. I'm not getting paid … and your suffering will be that much longer…" he finished his sentence with a wave of his hand, sending something invisible flying into Ginny's stomach.

Ginny felt all the wind knocked out of her, and fought against the tears of pain that sprung to her eyes as she struggled to regain her breath. She coughed and spluttered as she gasped for air, wincing with each shallow intake of breath. A soft groan escaped her throat when she realized that some of her ribs had to be broken … it was certainly painful enough…

"But how rude am I?" Piedro said suddenly, placing a hand to his barrelled chest. "Here I am, the perfect host, and I don't even know your name, princess. To whom do I owe the pleasure of my company?"

Ginny looked up at him, breathing heavily. This Piedro guy, was nothing short of one contradiction after another. Here he was, practically torturing her, and yet at the same time, had she not known any better, she would swear he was the perfect gentleman. Deciding that he couldn't do any damage with only her name, Ginny gave it to him.

"My – my name's Ginny…"

Hank smiled at her pleasantly. "There now, that wasn't so hard now, was it? Do you by any chance have a surname?" Ginny nodded. "Well?" he prompted.

"Weasley…"

"Miss Ginny Weasley," he repeated, giving her a short bow. "A pleasure, I'm sure…"

"Oh, likewise," Ginny muttered darkly, glaring up at her captor.

Piedro straightened up, and started pacing in front of her again, glancing into the trees every so often, but otherwise simply gazed up at the stars.

"So, Miss Weasley," Piedro spoke up, still pacing with his eyes toward the sky. "I imagine that you have a significant other? After all, I couldn't see you staying single for too long…" he grinned, turning his eyes to her.

Ginny cringed, feeling extremely uncomfortable under Piedro's searching gaze, and didn't respond to his question. One, she didn't see how it was any of his business, and two, she had no clue as to why he would even want to know such a thing?

"Giving me the silent treatment, are we?" Piedro told her, now facing front on. "I'm only trying to make small talk here, while we wait for our 'oh so slow rescuers.' I'm taking that you obviously don't have a guy, because if you did, then they'd've most likely shown up before now … and if you do, then I'd suggest a replacement. This one certainly doesn't hold much regard for your condition when they finally get around to arriving."

Ginny felt her temper flare at this statement, even though she and Harry weren't an item officially. How dare this man suggest that Harry didn't care for her well being? Before she even registered what she was doing, Ginny shot out a retort heatedly.

"How dare you!!?? Harry would never abandon me!"

Ginny stopped talking and cowered as Piedro turned to face her, his face showing a very icy expression.

"Harry?" he asked, taking a step toward her. "What's his last name?" he demanded, his voice a deadly whisper. When Ginny still refused to answer him, Piedro swooped down and held his knife firmly against Ginny's throat. "His surname!" he demanded, glowering at her.

Ginny glared into his icy blue eyes defiantly, trying desperately to hold back the tears of terror that were threatening to spill over. She braced herself for the inevitable penetration of her flesh as Piedro's eyes flashed at her stubbornness … but it never came.

"It's the Potter boy, isn't it?" Piedro grinned, tracing Ginny's jaw line with the tip of the blade. "Will he come to your rescue? I truly hope so. I'll get two in one, if that's the case?"

"What do you want with Harry?" Ginny demanded, starting to struggle against her binds, wincing as the movement sent waves of pain through her torso.

Piedro straightened up, laughing a cold, mirthless laugh that echoed in the clearing. "Now where would the fun be if I answered a question like that? But you see, now I'm faced with something of a dilemma. Do I kill the Potter boy tonight, so I won't have to worry about him in later years? Or do I let him live, so I'll be faced with my first _real _challenge when he is ready to do battle?" He seemed to ponder on this decision for some time, before nodding his head. "I'll let him live for the time being … I want a challenge. And he promises to be a very good one, when he gets older. I'm growing board with that damn Feline … especially after fighting him for the good part of a century…"

Piedro suddenly turned and looked at Ginny, smiling wickedly. "Then again, he has always put up a much fiercer fight, when he's indescribably angry … to the point where he makes, fatal mistakes…" He began to step slowly toward Ginny, grinning even more broadly as he perceived the fear in her eyes. "Now … what can I do, that will make my old friend so volatile?" ………

Harry heard Kahn growl softly at him to stay behind him, as he once again found himself creeping ahead of the Feline in his angst to reach Ginny. Begrudgingly, Harry slowed his pace to an amble and fell in step beside Sirius, as McGonagall trotted over, after dawdling behind the three larger animals for most of the trip. Kahn had told them to travel silently at the start of their journey, and as such, they were forced to travel much slower than Harry would have preferred.

As it was, they'd only just past the furthest edge of the lake, and the border to the grounds was still a long way off. Sirius whined softly, causing Harry to turn and look at him, finding his Godfather giving him a reassuring look, growling softly. Harry purred his thanks, and gave Sirius a friendly nudge, feeling his spirits lift slightly despite the situation. Although he was mad with worry for Ginny, Harry couldn't focus on it. He needed to keep on track, or else this Piedro fellow might pick up on something that he normally wouldn't have been able to.

All of a sudden, Harry felt something land lightly on his back. Slightly startled, he swivelled his head and found McGonagall, giving him a look of playful superiority, as she settled herself on his back, hitching a ride. After all … she had to jog to keep up with the long strides of her companions, so Harry merely shook his head and resumed watching his footing, careful not to make any unintentional noise. Harry glanced sideways at Sirius, and laughed inwardly as he saw him giving McGonagall what he perceived to be a scowl … followed by a motion and sound that he translated as, "Lazy git…"

Harry had to hold back his catlike laughter as McGonagall retorted, "Smelly fleabag." Sirius grimaced and shot a mock glare at Harry, before giving McGonagall a small grin and turning back to the front.

It was then that Harry realized, that Kahn had had little to do when it came to the translator area. Both Sirius and McGonagall had been Animagi long enough to decipher what they were saying, and Harry just seemed to be able to read them without much thought. Harry, yet again, started to wonder about this, but each time, all he could come up with was that his time in the glade had helped him along in that department.

As they continued to prowl through the darkness, Harry lost track of time. He had no idea how long they'd been ambling along, and the only difference in the conditions since they left, was that the starlight had been blocked by mutinous looking storm clouds. Harry spotted Sirius eyeing the black clouds as well, the both of them knowing that they were probably going to be very wet, by the time the night was over.

Harry agilely leapt over a fallen log, only to land heavily as a piercing scream echoed on the wind, startling him profusely, and sending a violent shiver down his spine. The scream seemed distant, yet it made Harry's blood run cold as he heard the agony and terror inside it … and recognised the voice as Ginny's.

Without even thinking, Harry bolted in the direction the cry had come from, only to slam into something large, solid, and white. Harry shook his head to clear it, and looked up into Kahn's eyes angrily. Harry scrambled to his feet and tried to pass the tiger again, only to find himself blocked each time. Harry snarled at Kahn, trying to figure out why he wouldn't let him pass, when he heard Kahn's voice in his mind…

"_You can't rush off like that Harry_," he said firmly. "_He will most likely attack you on sight if you just burst out of the trees. This requires planning … or at the very least, some display of caution. We'll move in that direction yes, and I think it's best that we travel just a bit faster … but we are NOT going to just charge in there …… that's how people get killed… _"

Harry continued to stare Kahn down until he heard Sirius whining at him to stop, calm down, and think about what he was doing. Still growling softly in frustration, Harry reluctantly backed down, and allowed Kahn to resume leading them to where Ginny was, albeit quite a bit faster then before……

"We shouldn't be doing this, you know that don't you?" Hermione hissed as she and Ron edged their way out of the Entrance hall and into the courtyard. They had rushed up to Gryffindor Tower after Hank and Remus left, with the excuse that they had a paper to finish, and promptly stole Harry's invisibility cloak, and had snuck back down the castle.

"I don't care Hermione," Ron replied quietly, quickening his pace toward the tree line. "I have to at least try and help in some way. Ginny's my sister, and I'm not going to just sit by and wait for someone else to help her."

"But we could get into serious trouble!" Hermione reasoned. "Hank specifically told us not to go, because this Piedro fellow could sense our arrival … do you want to risk him finding out that someone was on their way, and being ready for when the others arrive?"

Hermione shook her head and continued with Ron, even after he didn't reply to her enquiry. She had been trying to talk sense into him ever since he suggested it on the way back up to the Tower, but he wouldn't hear any of it. He'd given her the ultimatum of staying or coming with him, and she wouldn't let him go alone … so hence, she was in this situation. 

Her stomach churned at what Hank would do to them when he found out that they'd followed … She was sure that both she and Ron would most likely receive a detention at the very least, but being suspended was the most probable punishment. Even Harry would be upset with them, because they didn't have the advantage of hiding from being sensed … plus the added risk that they could get killed…

"Should we take the cloak with us, or leave it here?" said Ron, startling her from her thoughts. Hermione looked around and saw that they'd reached the trees, and were now hidden from view.

"We'll take it off now," she answered, "'cause it's easier to move without it … but we'll take it with us just in case we need it."

Ron nodded and removed the lightweight cloak, carefully folding it and shoving it into his robe pocket.

"Hank said it was on the other side of the lake, didn't he?" Ron asked, starting to trudge off in that direction.

"Yep," Hermione answered dully, bracing herself for a long trip, and a harsh punishment by the time the night was over, as she followed Ron into the brush……

Ginny's screams echoed in the night, reverberating around the clearing, much to the delight of her captor. Through her tears of agony, Ginny could see Piedro grinning down at her, as the flames he'd conjured licked at her legs, charring the skin black and raw. She cried out again as she jerked and twisted against her bindings, trying to get away from the searing blaze, only to have the flames follow her movements, affecting nothing but her skin. Ginny barely heard Piedro's cruel laughter through the blinding agony, almost praying that he would kill her, just to make it all stop.

The flames vanished at a wave of Piedro's hand, leaving Ginny trembling violently as wisps of smoke drifted up from her burnt flesh, peeling and bleeding.

"You seem upset, princess," Piedro stated pleasantly, smiling maliciously at the tears streaming down Ginny's face, and the look of utter defeat brimming in her eyes. "Care to tell me what's troubling you?"

Ginny bowed her head, feeling more tears roll down her cheeks as her fiery hair fell in front of her eyes. She winced as she tried to move her legs, stopping as soon as she started for it sent a wave of pain surging through her. In a way, she wished that Harry and Kahn would come to her rescue, but she didn't want them to be hurt by this diabolical creature … And the other part of her wished for the release death would bring, but she didn't want to leave her family without at least saying goodbye, or leave Harry without telling him how she felt about him.

Ginny weakly raised her head as she heard Piedro's soft laughter, seeing him with a distant look in his eyes as he stared off into the woods. She startled as a clap of thunder rolled in, only then realizing the weather conditions as the wind picked up.

"Well … It appears that your rescuers are on the way," said Piedro, glancing down at her. "However, it appears that they've been careless with whom they sent. Would you know anyone with extraordinarily bushy brown hair, and her companion seems to be a boy with hair remarkably like your own?"

Ginny was shocked beyond reaction at first, but soon she was almost frantic with worry at what Piedro would do to her brother and Hermione. Next moment though, Ginny was confused at why it was those two that had set out to retrieve her, and not Kahn or Harry?

"So he's your brother, is he?" Piedro grinned darkly. "My my, I can have fun with him then. He would most likely be friends with the Potter boy, seeing how you and he seem to be involved … So Potter would most certainly rush to his aid. I'm guessing that the girl is much the same…"

"You leave them out of this!!" Ginny shrieked, ignoring the pain that swept through her as she struggled against her bindings. "I'm the only one you need to bring Harry here! They have nothing to do with any of this!"

Piedro smiled down at her. "Such a lively reaction. I should quite enjoy this if Mr Potter is as protective of his friends as you are." ………

Harry growled softly and had to hold himself back, as he watched Ginny struggle against her bonds, the blonde man laughing at her efforts. He'd felt his blood run cold at the sight that greeted them, when they arrived at the clearing, to see Ginny's legs alight, her desperate and anguished screaming, cutting at his very soul. He recalled both Sirius and Kahn growling with helplessness, as they were forced to watch Ginny's suffering.

Harry had turned to face Kahn sharply as they heard the blonde man mention that they were on the way, but froze when he heard the descriptions he gave Ginny. Harry looked at Sirius, seeing that he was as shocked as he himself felt, before risking a glance toward McGonagall and Kahn. Harry swallowed as he perceived unbridled anger in their body language, and Harry had to admit that he wasn't happy with Ron or Hermione either. They were both told the reason why they couldn't come, yet they'd decided to anyway.

At this, Harry grimaced, realizing that that was what he usually ended up doing most of the time anyway. He had a habit of disregarding what the teachers tell him, for his own safety as well as the safety of others, solely because he thinks he's able to handle the situation himself, usually with Ron and Hermione tagging along.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts as Kahn told himself, Sirius and McGonagall, to circle around the edge of the clearing, and try and get as close to Ginny as they could, without being seen or heard. He was going to get Piedro's attention…

Obediently, Harry set off after Sirius and McGonagall, stealthily creeping around the clearing to the closest point to Ginny. Harry tensed up and had to forcibly hold himself stock still, as he saw the blonde man strike Ginny across the face, slamming her head into the pole she was fixed to. Harry bared his fangs, glaring at the man with undisguised fury and loathing, feeling his heart wrench as he caught sight of Ginny's condition properly.

He could see a livid bruise clearly on her cheek, and was shocked when he saw the gash down her face, staining the robes at her neck red with the blood that was still oozing from the wound. Her lip was split, a dark stain on her chin revealing the path the now dried blood had taken … but what made Harry's stomach churn, was the state of Ginny's legs, charred, peeling, raw and bleeding. It was clear that she could barely move them at all, and when she did, Harry saw her wince with pain.

As Harry uttered a miserable growl, Sirius stepped in front of him, shaking his head forcibly, reminding him that they were unable to act until Kahn had drawn Piedro's attention. Harry snarled, shooting a glance into the clearing, as he wondered what on earth could be taking him so long. Didn't he realize that the longer he took, the more pain Ginny was put through?

Harry froze and held his breath as Piedro stepped forward and grasped Ginny by the neck and hauled her to her feet. He waved a hand and the pole she was tied to vanished, yet her hands were still tied behind her back. Harry felt his anger swell as Piedro laughed cruelly at her, before letting his hold on her loosen, causing Ginny to fall heavily to the ground as her legs were unable to support her.

Harry stared at Ginny, seeing her trembling with exhaustion and fright, as she lay on the grass. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, to take her away from her suffering … to keep her safe…. But he wasn't able to. She was here to get to him … he remembered Piedro telling her about it, when he picked up Ron and Hermione's approach. He was only trying to draw him out…

Sirius made a sudden sound that drew Harry from his musings. Looking down, Harry saw his Godfather staring across the clearing, so he followed suit. Harry felt his heart catch in his throat, as the first raindrops began to fall from the black clouds above them, for Harry could see a white tiger, emerging from the bushes behind Piedro.

Harry's eyes immediately went to Piedro, and saw that he was sitting on his heels talking to Ginny, his back facing Kahn. Harry's eyes darted between Kahn and Piedro as the gap grew smaller, hoping that Ginny didn't inadvertently give Kahn away.

Just as Kahn broke out in a run, Harry's chest tightened at the sight of Piedro's crooked smile vanishing, a look of surprise on his sharp features as he stared at Ginny. He whirled around, to see the tiger bearing down on him, and leapt to his feet, now grinning from ear to ear.

Kahn let out an ear splitting roar as he leapt at Piedro. Harry wasn't sure how what happened next occurred, because his vision was starting to get blurred from the now heavy rain, but just after Kahn pounced at Piedro, he saw the tiger sailing through the air, as if deflected by something. Piedro walked away from Ginny as Kahn landed heavily on the wet ground, sliding a few paces in the mud.

Harry turned to Sirius and grunted, waiting for him to look up and nod before he tore from the trees toward where Ginny lay, closely followed by his Professor and Godfather……

"What's the matter Miss Weasley?" Piedro asked mockingly, grinning down at Ginny as she lay on the grass. "Unable to stand on your own? So what do you think? Will this get your precious Feline worked up enough to let loose? Hmmm?"

Ginny looked up at him weakly, as he bent down and sat on his heels in front of her. She shut her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take much more of his treatment. Feeling something wet touch her face, Ginny opened her eyes and froze. Slinking up behind Piedro was a white tiger. As the rain began to fall heavier, Ginny let out an involuntary gasp as the tiger suddenly bolted toward them. She regretted her action a moment later though, because as she looked up at Piedro, he rose up and spun around.

Ginny looked on, holding her breath at the tiger leapt, but felt her hope dissipate as Piedro waved his hand, sending the tiger flying as though it had been hit by a truck. Ginny heard Piedro laugh softly as the tiger slammed onto the muddy ground and slid, before walking toward it calmly.

"Why bother with playing around?" Ginny heard Piedro call out, stopping a few yards from the tiger. "Show your face Old Friend, and we can get down to business!"

A flash of lightning coursed across the sky, a clap of thunder vibrating the very ground as the tiger got to his feet, the flash of light highlighting his brilliant fur, as well as showing the form of Piedro's body as his wet clothing clung to him.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Piedro yelled over the storms noise. "Or do you want me to do more damage to your pretty little friend here?"

Ginny tensed as Piedro held out his hand, grinning as he faced her. The tiger growled loudly and Piedro turned back toward him, lowering his arm as he did so.

"Transform then…" he ordered, turning away from Ginny again.

Ginny started as she felt something nudge her shoulder. Shifting her position, she stared into a pair of startling green eyes, framed by the familiar face of a golden brown lion. Ginny's face broke out into a wide grin, feeling relief flow through her like a flood bursting from a dam. Ginny looked around Harry and saw a large black dog, and a small tabby cat come up behind him. Ginny recognised Sirius, but couldn't remember ever seeing the cat before.

Ginny watched the cat rush forward, and lost sight of it as it came toward her hands, feeling it's teeth and claws gnawing away at her bindings. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and saw the sorrow and anguish he was feeling in them. Trying to lighten his mood, she gave him a reassuring smile, and bent forward slightly, giving him a quick kiss on the muzzle.

Harry's eyes brightened instantly, but were soon wide in astonishment and surprise. Frowning, Ginny turned to look where Harry was, only to now see Kahn, standing before what used to be Piedro. In his place, was a huge and hulking creature, with much the same appearance as Kahn, only except that this one looked like a humanoid wolf.

His jet black fur was shiny with moisture, and didn't hide the chiselled form of his muscles. He was much the same size as Kahn was, in that he probably stood at about ten feet tall; but instead of being dressed in leather hide longs, like Kahn was … the Wolf man seemed to be dressed in something reminiscent of a sleeveless, knee length tee shirt, tied at the waist with a wide leather belt, making it look like a surcoat worn by the knights of old. He even had the metal gauntlets upon his forearms and shins.

Both Ginny, and Harry looked on as the two seemed oblivious to the little group, huddled together not thirty feet from where they stood. Suddenly, both Cat and Dog had vanished in a flurry of motion, sending a wave of mud and guck in the small groups direction. Harry only saw a blur speed away from them, before losing sight of the pair altogether through the torrents of rain. The only sign that they were still in the clearing, was the noise of the battle, and the eruption of mud and water as they made contact with the ground, every so often appearing as they got to their feet, before vanishing a moment before the ground they stood on exploded.

As Harry watched, entranced by the speed and ferocity of the fight, McGonagall finally finished chewing away at the ropes that held Ginny's arms. Harry looked down as he heard Ginny moan, trying to push herself up, off the wet ground, with little success. Hastily, Harry lay down beside her, and motioned to Sirius to help Ginny onto his back. With a bit of co-operation, Sirius managed to get Ginny onto Harry, who carefully got to his feet. Making sure that she was balanced, Harry started towards the trees, smiling inwardly when he felt Ginny wrap her arms around his neck, with the pretence of holding on better, and rested her head against the back of his.

They came to a stop, about twenty feet into the trees, and Harry asked Sirius if they should go look for Ron and Hermione. Sirius growled his disapproval of their actions, but still nodded his agreement. As soon as they started to move however, the trees and shrubbery surrounding them seemed to explode, as something large charged through them at high speed.

Harry roared in shock as some of the large trees fell to the ground, leaping to the side as one came dangerously close to him and Ginny. Checking that Ginny was still mounted, Harry quickly scanned around looking for any sign of Sirius and McGonagall. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, when he saw Sirius leap over one of the felled logs, and relaxed a little more, when he saw McGonagall do the same. Checking that they were all still fine, they set off again, a little faster than before.

Harry continued to shoot glances into the clearing as they circled around it, hoping to catch a glimpse of the battle, so he could at least determine if Kahn was winning or not……

"Don't you know any spells that will keep us dry?" Ron huffed angrily, throwing Hermione a withering glance over his shoulder as they trudged through the muddy earth.

"Don't you take this out on me, Ronald Weasley!" she shot back, swiping her sopping hair out of her eyes. "You're the one that wanted to come out here and play hero, not me!"

"Then why'd you come?" Ron snapped back. "I didn't force you to come along!"

"You know perfectly well why I tagged along, Ron!" Hermione retorted, climbing over a felled tree. "I don't like the idea of what's happened to Ginny either … and I — I didn't want you to go alone … What if you got lost or someth – Aaaahhh!!"

Ron swivelled around as he heard Hermione squeal, just in time to see a splash of water appear on the other side of the felled tree. Ron dashed back, feeling concerned, but felt his face spread into a grin as he heard Hermione grumble and curse, just out of sight. Straightening his face, Ron leant over the log, to see Hermione, sitting on the ground in a large puddle of water; mud covering her clothes and most of her face.

Ron smiled and started to laugh, as Hermione vainly tried to wipe the muck from her face, with an equally muddy sleeve, succeeding only in spreading the muck more widely.

"Trying a new beauty treatment?" he remarked, raising his eyebrows, which wasn't really noticeable under his soaked hair, clinging to his forehead. Try as he might, Ron couldn't hold back his laughter as Hermione scowled deeply up at him, through the mud caking her features.

"Oh real gentleman you are!" she shot back, trying to get to her feet, her sodden robes holding her down. "Don't even lend a lady a hand!"

"What lady?" said Ron, still grinning madly, as Hermione opted to slosh around the log instead of climbing over it. "All I can see is a mud cake."

"Very funny," Hermione replied sardonically, still trying to wipe the mud from her eyes and face.

Ron rolled his eyes and stepped up to her, moving her hands away as he did so. Hermione shot him a questioning look, but Ron grinned and offered her his wet, but mud free sleeve. Seeing her hesitate, Ron's grin widened.

"Well if you're going to play hero as well, you at least need to see where we're going, right?" He jerked his arm again, reaffirming that she could use it as a face cloth. Ron rolled his eyes when she still didn't move, and grasped the edge of the sleeve in his hand. He took his other hand and gently rested it against Hermione's neck, as he took his sleeve, and wiped her face himself.

"I recommend going _around _the logs in future, Hermione" Ron commented as he wiped the last of the mud away. "Mud isn't really your colour."

Hermione grinned up at him, almost shyly. "And what do you think, is?"

Ron smiled softly at her, before starting to turn away, saying, "Periwinkle Blue."

Hermione was glad that Ron had turned away, because even in the darkness, she was sure that he would have seen the blush rising in her cheeks. She smiled as she started after him, remembering that she had worn Periwinkle Blue dress robes to the Yule Ball the previous year.

"Hey Ron?" she called, catching up to him as he stopped and turned around to face her. "What do you — "

Hermione stopped abruptly as both she, and Ron, heard a heart rending scream, echoing on the wind, followed by a glow, illuminating the sky ahead of them. Hey both looked at each other, each seeing fear in the others eyes, before they both jumped out of their skin as the ground shook, and a deafening explosion rocked the forest. ……

Harry halted as he heard Ginny moan in pain. Turning his head, he looked at her, to see her clutching at her chest, with a grimace plastered to her face. He growled softly at her, giving her a look of concern, but she merely glanced at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Harry," she reassured him quietly. "I'm OK … Let's get going."

Harry studied her for a moment, knowing that it was a farce. She was obviously in pain, and it had nothing to do with the injuries he could see. Sighing heavily, Harry nodded and started moving again, throwing another glance into the clearing as he did so.

Harry's heart stopped, as did his feet, at the sight that befell his eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry heard her gasp, and surmised that she must've followed his line of sight.

Kahn was sprawled on the ground, and was struggling to stand as Piedro bared down on him. Piedro held out his hand and Kahn was engulfed in light, wrapping and twisting around him, while lifting him off the sodden earth. Kahn was held firmly by the ropes of light, unable to move at all, for he was no longer in contact with the ground.

Harry felt his feet moving him toward his friend, but suddenly heard Sirius bark at him as he jumped in front of him. Harry whined, but still turned away at Sirius's urging to get Ginny back to the warmth and relative safety of Hogwarts, reassuring him that Kahn could take care of himself. Quickening his pace, Harry cast one last look at Kahn, and saw that his face was nearly obscured from view, due to his eyes glowing ferociously in their sockets. Piedro had what looked like a sword, held to the Feline's throat … but he soon cast his glowing yellow eyes outward, searching the trees……

Kahn held Wolfgang's gaze, unflinching, even as he held the tip of his sword to his throat. He could see the glint that the brightness his eyes were giving off, reflecting on the blade and casting an eerie glow on the Kanite's furry face.

"You seem weakened, Old Friend," Wolfgang commented, his pupil-less yellow eyes, beginning to glow. "You've been taxing yourself far too much, to be any use to those fools at that school. I didn't even break a sweat this time."

Kahn snarled at the Kanite, letting his rage fuel him as Wolfgang grinned maliciously at him, showing his fangs. "We seem to be missing someone though," he added, almost absentmindedly, turning his gaze to the trees, where he could sense the Weasley girl. "Don't go anywhere," he commented, turning toward the trees. "I want you to at least be conscious when the Potter boy's friends arrive…"

"They have nothing to do with this!" Kahn spat, trying to gather himself enough to break free of his bonds. "You have me already. What do you need them for?"

Wolfgang laughed at him mockingly, as he started toward Ginny's location. "I require some form of entertainment, Old Friend. You, of all Morphie, should remember that … hmmm?" Without looking back, Wolfgang took of at top speed toward where Ginny, Harry and the others were situated. Kahn saw the Kanite moving normally, but he knew that Harry and the others, would be hard pressed to see little more than a blur of motion……

Harry blinked when Piedro all but vanished into thin air. Feeling uncertainty course through him, Harry turned back to the front and began to run … but he didn't get more that two paces, before the huge wolf man materialized before his eyes, grinning down at himself and Ginny maliciously. 

"Going somewhere?" he growled, his voice just as deep as Kahn's was, but sounding much more guttural. He turned his eyes to Ginny, and proceeded to flash her a toothy grin. "Princess … It seems as though your pet wants to take you somewhere? Regretfully, I have other plans…"

Piedro grinned even wider as he waved his hand, levitating Ginny from Harry's back, before he could even react. Ginny struggled, ignoring the pain it caused her, but it did no good. There was nothing for her to struggle against. Harry roared as soon as he let the situation sink in, leaping at the huge wolf man in an attempt to break his concentration enough to release Ginny.

Piedro spun around and backhanded Harry mid-flight, sending him soaring across the clearing, before landing heavily in the mud and water.

Harry felt as though he'd been hit by a Guinness Truck. He shakily got to he paws again, blinking away the stars in his eyes, and glared spitefully at Ginny's captor. He could hear Sirius barking at him, telling him to calm down and think about what he was doing, but Harry ignored him. He would attempt to free Ginny, and get her back to Hogwarts, even if it cost him his life……

"NO!!" Kahn bellowed at Harry, as he started to charge Wolfgang again. A panic started to overwhelm him as Harry continued his attempts to rescue Ginny. It was only a matter of time before Wolfgang figured out that Harry wasn't a true lion … or he'd just lose his patience with him and try to kill him on the spot.

Kahn began to try and free himself, as he watched Harry fly by again, growing more and more weary as he continued. For the moment, Wolfgang seemed to be enjoying himself, tormenting the animal as it tried to free it's master. He could hear Sirius's desperate barking at Harry, and Ginny's plea's for Wolfgang to stop his torment, but he couldn't see Minerva anywhere.

Kahn grit his teeth as he tried to centre himself, to achieve what he wanted as he drew on his power. He felt the familiar tingle of electricity as the glowing ropes surrounding him began to shift and move slowly away from his body, allowing for small movement. Looking up, Kahn felt his heart stop as he saw Harry, floating in the air in front of Wolfgang as he laughed mockingly.

Hating that he was glad Harry was keeping Wolfgang occupied, Kahn set his jaw as he continued to push the bindings away from him, jerking his body so as to edge down the glowing chords, towards freedom……

"You're not a true lion, are you?" said Piedro, staring into Harry's green eyes with his yellow. "No lion, no matter how well trained, would be so stupid as to repeatedly attack something that is clearly more powerful than itself. Why don't you show me who you really are, eh?"

Harry just bared his fangs, as he hung in the air, staring into Piedro's glowing eyes unflinchingly. He would never allow an ally of Voldemort to know what he was, no matter what the cost was.

"You one of my Old Friends companions?" Piedro continued darkly. "One of his Tribe maybe? Or … are you a foolish wizard, who was trying to play the hero?"

Harry growled even louder than before in response to Piedro's questioning. He wasn't going to allow him to scare the truth out of him.

Piedro laughed at him condescendingly. "My my, but aren't we defiant? Well, let's see how much of a fight you'll put up when your, so called _Master _is, let's see … struck by lightning?"

The next moment, Ginny was moving toward the centre of the clearing, a look of abject terror on her features. Harry roared and growled as he desperately fought against his invisible bindings, staring at Ginny helplessly as she came to a stop.

Piedro was laughing maniacally as he raised a hand, staring at Ginny's petrified face gleefully as Harry cried out from beside him. He couldn't just watch her die, he had to get loose, he had to save her … but Harry was powerless to do anything. Feeling numb with anguish, Harry watched Ginny close her eyes, waiting for her life to come to an end.

What happened next, happened so quickly that Harry barely managed to register that anything was occurring, other than the demise of the girl of his dreams.

Just as Piedro thrust his arm toward the ground, Harry heard someone issue a heart rending scream, as a shadow streaked from the edge of the forest and leapt at Ginny, knocking her aside as a blinding light, and a deafening crash filled the clearing, vibrating the very air and ground beneath them.

Harry felt the shockwave slam into him a split second later, hurling him into the trees, a sharp pain shooting up his right foreleg as he landed awkwardly. Feeling dazed, and hearing a ringing in his ears that he knew wouldn't go away too quickly, Harry groggily got to his three feet, holding the other off the ground.

Looking around, blinking to get rid of the bright dots clouding his sight, Harry saw that Kahn and Piedro were back at it again, but not as fast as before. Somehow, Kahn must've gotten free of his binds. Sniffing the air, Harry began to limp around the remnants of the tree line, seeing how some of the trees had been felled by the force of the blast, and began to search for Ginny……

Ron and Hermione tore through the forest, all subtlety forgotten as they rushed toward the origin of the frightening disturbance.

"What do — you suppose — that was!?" Ron gasped, clutching a stich in his side as he shot a brief glance toward Hermione, who was struggling to keep up with Ron's long strides.

"Who — knows!" she answered, shaking her head. "With Kahn there — it could've been — anything!"

"Let's just hope — that no one's — hurt!"

Hermione nodded ardently in agreement as they continued through the undergrowth. Neither talked for the remainder of the trip, to preserve their much needed energy, not knowing what could greet them when they arrived at their destination.

As they travelled further, the sounds of a battle of some sort could be heard, drifting toward them over the howl of the wind. At first, it sounded like voices yelling at the top of their lungs, but as they continued, the sound of metal upon metal could be heard mingled with it, as though two weapons of old were being used, the sounds of small explosions being heard every so often along with everything else.

Hermione shook her head as she struggled to keep up with Ron, wondering what on earth they were going to walk into. By the sounds of it, Kahn and whoever else he was with, were having something akin to a mini war. As they neared the flurry of noise, Hermione could see flashes of light in the distance, coinciding with the sound of an explosion.

Both she and Ron slowed to a jog and kept a close eye on the action ahead of them. Just as Hermione looked away from the light show, she heard Ron bellow "Look out!!"

Before she could even react, Hermione felt something slam into her from the side, landing on top of her as a blinding light shot by overhead, right where she'd been standing. A loud explosion was heard from behind her, illuminating the area through the rain, giving her a glimpse of red hair from the object that collided with her.

"Ron! Are you OK? Did it get you?"

"No, I'm fine," he answered, hauling himself upwards, revealing that he was now just as muddy as Hermione was. "Are you all right?" he asked, offering his hand to help her up.

Hermione nodded, accepting the offered hand, and standing up. She stole a glance in the direction the blast headed, and almost fell to the ground again, as she took in the amount of damage the small ball of light had created. There was a small crater, carved into the ground, now pooling the water on the bottom which was still smoking. It was clear that the trees nearest the blast had been knocked down with it's force, and now lay a few meters from where they'd originated.

Impulsively, Hermione suddenly threw her arms around Ron's neck, shaking violently as Ron whispered words of comfort in her ear, patting her on the back reassuringly. Hermione had no idea what overcame her to make her do it. Perhaps it was the thought of how close she'd come to being reduced to little more than fragments? Or the fact that Ron had placed himself in the same danger, for her? She couldn't decide, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"RON!!" a voice called out, only just audible over the sounds of the battle. Ron and Hermione broke apart and looked in the direction the voice had come from, and sprinted toward them when they saw who had spoken.

Ron instantly fell to his knees as he skidded to a stop at Ginny's side, and took her into a fierce embrace; letting go almost as quickly when she cried out in pain. Ron pulled back, looking very worried, and relieved at the same time, and saw that Ginny was clutching her chest, breathing shallowly.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Ron asked, worried at what might've caused such a reaction from her. Ginny merely nodded, still grimacing. Ron took her head in his hands and gently turned her to face him, his eyes widening at the sight of the long wound tracing the edge of her face. "Oh my god!" he breathed, running his fingers gingerly along the edge of the gash.

"We have to move away from here!" Hermione spoke up suddenly, seeing what she and Ron had heard on the way there, in a clearing a little ways off. The ground seemed to be steaming, as though it was hot, clashing with the cool rain. She could see a furious battle taking place between Kahn, and what she assumed was a Kanite … most likely this Piedro fellow that Hank had mentioned in the Hospital Wing.

Both were hurling balls of light toward each other every so often, and each held a weapon. Kahn was sporting something that looked like a large Battle Axe, while the Canine seemed to have a rather large sword. They were bounding all over the place, striking at the other with tremendous force, sometimes hard enough to send them to the ground, leaping aside almost as soon as they made contact with the sodden earth, only to have dodged a ball of light that had been sent their way while they were momentarily helpless, causing an explosion of considerable magnitude.

The reason Hermione had suggested the move however, was the memory of the ball that had hurtled past her and Ron. Their aim couldn't be true one hundred percent of the time, and the longer they stayed so close to the fight, the greater the chance that they would get in the way of a stray blast.

Ron started to stand, and offered Ginny his hand, as he'd done for Hermione, but Ginny shook her head and meekly said, "I can't stand."

"Why not? What's wrong?" said Ron immediately, kneeling beside his sister again.

Just then, their area was illuminated by a blast that came rather close to them. Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her mouth at the sight that she saw, while Ron looked stricken as he stared at his sisters mangled legs.

"I'll — I'll carry you then," said Ron, his voice tight with emotion at the thought of what Ginny must've gone through. "Come on." Ron moved an arm around Ginny's back, and gently moved the other under her legs. He waited for her to grasp him around his shoulders, before lifting her from the ground with little difficulty.

"We have to find Harry," said Ginny, looking around as Ron started following Hermione away from the clearing, back to Hogwarts. "We got separated during everything that happened, and I don't know if he's OK or not. The same with Sirius, and the cat they had with them."

"The cat is McGonagall, Ginny," Hermione pointed, throwing a brief look over her shoulder as she browsed the area, looking for any sign of the trio of animals. "She's an Animagus, like Harry and Sirius."

Ginny nodded, but didn't reply because a flash of light caused her to see a streak of gold in her peripheral vision. Instinctively, she turned to face the abnormal colouring, feeling her face split into a painful grin at the sight of the waterlogged lion.

"Harry!" she called, causing both Hermione and Ron to stop and look around. After spotting him, they all started toward him, noting how he had a paw held above the ground, not applying any pressure to the limb.

As soon as they got to him, Harry gave Ron and Hermione a stern stare. They both hung their heads, a touch guiltily, knowing why he was upset with them.

"We had to come, Harry," Hermione reasoned desperately. "We couldn't let you do this on your own, and Ron wanted to do something other then sit in the Tower waiting for news if you had gotten Ginny back alive or not … He practically dragged me out here with him, he was so insistent."

"Thanks Herm…" Ron muttered, scowling faintly at having Ginny know just how worried he really was about her. Although, he couldn't keep the warm smile from spreading across his face when Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and held onto him a mite tighter than before.

Harry shook his head at Hermione disapprovingly, before looking at Ginny pointedly, looking around the area, and returning his gaze to hers.

Ginny shook her head sadly. "No Harry, we haven't seen any sign of Sirius or McGonagall after that last blast…"

Harry issued a soft growl, before looking at Ron and jerking his head away from the clearing.

"No Harry," said Ginny, shaking her head. "You're not going to stay here! You're coming back with us right now!"

Harry shook his head forcefully, and cast his eyes outward, scanning the area again.

"You can't stay and look for them!" Ginny cried, growing desperate. She knew that Harry wanted to search for his Godfather and McGonagall, but she wanted him to come back with her. It was the only way she'd be sure that he came back to the school at all… "They're fine, Harry. They know what they're doing … please come back with us?"

Ron and Hermione were watching the discussion with pronounced curiosity, and confusion. To them, this was a one sided conversation, and neither of them knew how Ginny was able to decipher what Harry was saying so easily. They could only guess at what he had said, after Ginny had made a response to it, but until she replied to him, they were completely at sea as to what he'd been saying. When Harry talked to Ginny, he didn't need to be as obvious with his actions as he did with Ron and Hermione, so the conversation moved faster, and was usually more complex. Hermione could translate him rather well, but even then it was difficult … and at the moment, she couldn't even start to guess what Harry was saying.

"If you're staying, then we're staying to!" said Ginny, staring at Harry defiantly. At this, Harry shook his head ardently, and neither Ron nor Hermione needed a translator for that. It was clear that Harry didn't want them there any longer.

Harry once again looked pointedly at Ron, and jerked his head towards Hogwarts. This time, he got the message.

"Ginny, if you don't come back with us now, then I'm going to have Hermione Stupefy you. You need to see Madame Pomfrey, and the longer we wait, the bigger the chance that your wounds will get infected…"

"But — " she began hastily, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Ginny, Harry won't be able to do anything if he's worried about you getting hurt. If you stay here, the risk of that happening is a lot more than if you were back in Hogwarts. Do you want him to get hurt because he wasn't able to focus properly?"

Ginny didn't reply, but they all knew she understood. Without looking at Harry, she sighed heavily and buried her face into Ron's neck, trying to hide the fact that she was starting to cry.

Ron gave a sympathetic look at Ginny, before looking up at Harry and nodding, walking away from the area as quickly as he could, while still keeping Ginny as comfortable as possible. 

Hermione looked at Harry and patted him on the head, saying, "Please be careful Harry," before also turning tail and following Ron into the darkness.

Harry instantly went into action. He knew from previous experience that Piedro would sense their departure, and would most likely try to stop them as he'd done with himself earlier. He knew that Kahn would be very disappointed with him, for what he was thinking about doing, but if it would keep his friends safe, he'd do it, regardless.

Cautiously, he crept around the edge of the clearing, hoping to get behind Piedro at some point, while simultaneously keeping an eye open for Sirius or McGonagall……

"Come now Old Friend!" Wolfgang jeered, deflecting a crushing blow of Kahn's axe effortlessly. "Surely you haven't grown soft over the centuries?" He sent an overhead blow in Kahn's direction, smiling when he blocked it cleanly. They stepped apart for a few moments, studying the other for any sign of weakness or flaw in their technique.

"But it seems that our new arrivals have taken it upon themselves to remove Miss Weasley from the scene," Wolfgang sneered. "We can't have that now, can we? Certainly not when Mr Potter has yet to grace us with his presence, hmmm? Perhaps an addition to the rather small body count would convince him to show his face? It should be quite enjoyable if his reaction is anything like yours was when that dog took the blast meant for Miss Weasley…"

Kahn felt guilt tear through him at the memory of Sirius, leaping into Ginny's hovering form, taking the immense blast of energy that was meant for her. He'd reached out to him earlier, and detected that his dear friend was still with them … but only barely. What Kahn was really worried about though, was what Harry's reaction to the new situation would be.

Without warning, Wolfgang sprang forward and lashed out with a ferocious blow, almost ripping the axe from Kahn's hands with its force. While the Feline was recovering, Wolfgang took the opportunity to raise his arm, palm forward, and send a concussive blast at Kahn's chest. The Feline went flying backwards, and landed heavily on the muddy soil, sliding a fair distance before colliding with a tree with enough force to crack its trunk.

Grinning wickedly, Wolfgang spun around in the direction he could sense the Weasley girl and her companions, and gasped in surprise as he met the sight of teeth and fangs, baring down on him.

The lion collided with him, midair, and instantly latched on to his shoulder with his teeth, right beside his throat. Wolfgang grit his fangs, and tried to push the beast from him, but only achieved in getting more of his flesh removed from his body. Wolfgang viciously pushed the lion away from himself, grunting in pain as some of his shoulder was removed with the creature. As the cat regained its footing, Wolfgang took the opportunity to glance at what it had done to him, finding his curiosity peaked in the fact that a normal wildcat got the better of him, when his most prevalent rival could not.

"Now I know, you're not just some lion," he stated, placing his fingers to the wound on his shoulder. "A sneak attack was very intelligent friend. You seem smarter than that one, that's for sure," he snickered, pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward a very groggy Kahn. "But I don't have time to deal with you," he continued pleasantly. "I need to see a certain someone, and escort her back here. I'm expecting new company soon … so if you'll excuse my actions…"

The next moment, Harry found himself sailing through the air, now feeling the after-effects of a large foot to his head and chest. Harry landed limply on the ground, unable to find the strength to get to his feet. The whole world was spinning, even though he knew he wasn't moving, and the stars refused to leave his vision no matter how much he blinked. 

He shifted his body, to see if it still worked properly, and felt a wave of pain rip through his chest. Harry groaned and laid back down, making sure to keep his leg steady as well, praying that Ron and Hermione had gotten Ginny a safe distance away from here……

"We need to move faster," Ginny said all of a sudden, lifting her head from Ron's shoulder, looking around. "Piedro caught me and Harry the last time he tried to get me to Hogwarts! He can tell that we're moving away from him!"

"Do you know if he can see through invisibility cloaks?" Hermione asked, turning around to face Ginny.

"I have no idea," she answered, shaking her head. "Why?"

"We took Harry's on our way here, so no one would see us leaving the castle," Ron explained hurriedly. "Get it out of my pocket, would you Hermione?"

Hermione stepped beside Ron and obligingly removed the silvery material from his robe pocket. "What are we going to do with it though?" she asked as she unfurled it.

Ron gave Hermione a blank look. "I don't know! You're the one who suggested it in the first place!"

"Well it was the first thing that came to mind!" she snapped. Ron just glared darkly at her, so she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, and think of something. "OK … How about I cover you and Ginny, and you two can keep going to Hogwarts, while I think of something to keep that Piedro fellow distracted?"

"No!" Ron answered instantly. "Your not staying out here with that thing on the way!"

"Ron, it's all right," said Ginny gently, drawing her brothers attention to herself. "It's me he's after anyway, so I doubt he'll even bother with Hermione … unless he wants to use her as bait for Harry, like he's doing with me…"

Ron frowned, confused. "To bait Harry? But Harry's already there. And why's he after Harry at all?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know what he wants with Harry … but he said that he wouldn't kill him until he was stronger, or something like that … it was strange."

"You mean that Piedro doesn't know that the lion, is Harry?" said Hermione. Ginny nodded. "And, didn't Hank say that he couldn't sense people if they were in a transformed state?" she continued, looking at Ron for his response.

"Yeah, so?"

Hermione's face broke out into a smile. "It's so simple! I can try and Transfigure Ginny into something, so Piedro can't pick up on her anymore! Then, you can still take her to the Hospital Wing, and — "

"But he'd still be able to pick up on Ron," Ginny interrupted hastily.

"I'll just Transfigure him as well then," Hermione answered, as though it was the simplest thing in the world to do.

"What about you?" Ron pointed out.

"I'll try to do myself as well."

"But how will they know that it's us? And how would we get back to ourselves?" Ron argued.

Hermione sighed heavily and looked down. She was about to answer, when someone she wasn't expecting to see, came bounding to her feet. Smiling broadly, she looked up at Ron and saw that both he and Ginny were staring at their visitor as well.

"Professor McGonagall here, can change us back once we're in the school."

"Or she can just do it herself," McGonagall's stern voice said, as she transformed at their side. "We might have enough time … All right, Miss Weasley. Due to your inability to walk, I believe a bird will suit you … and you two will be simple enough as well."

Giving each other nervous glances, they watched in trepidation as McGonagall drew her wand, and proceeded to change Ginny into a parakeet. She soon stretched her wings and took off, being blown of course slightly in the wind, but otherwise faring quite well.

"Right, your turn," said McGonagall, looking at Ron. He gulped nervously as he waited. The next minute, Ron found himself in the body of a German Shepard. Hermione grinned and Ron took a minute to get used to his legs, but he soon sprinted off after Ginny.

McGonagall turned to Hermione, who stuffed the invisibility cloak into her pocket, before she was Transfigured into a Blue Russian cat. It took her a moment to readjust to the sudden change in perspective, and the way her limbs worked, before glancing beside her, to see the tabby cat that was McGonagall.

The next moment, they heard a loud noise from behind them, sounding like someone shouting in rage. Deciding that they'd spent long enough in that area, Hermione and McGonagall quickly darted after Ron and Ginny, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and the clearing as possible……


	18. Tactical Withdrawl, and What about Siriu...

Kahn grit his teeth against the pain in his chest as he sat up slowly, just in time to see Wolfgang kick Harry fair across the clearing. Deciding it was a bad idea to take the Kanite on, one on one, as he'd been doing with little success, Kahn opted for a more discreet approach. He waited for Wolfgang to jog past Sirius's limp form, before extending his arm and calling him. Sirius immediately left the ground and soared through the air, closely followed by Harry's half conscious body, as Kahn extended his other arm.

Once they were safely beside him, Kahn drew a deep breath and centred himself, gathering his energy from the air, before thrusting both arms upward just as Wolfgang reached the edge of the clearing. He smiled inwardly, as the Kanite slammed into the barrier he'd fixed around his location, and fell to the ground, surprised.

Kahn moved as quickly as he could, hearing his rival scream in anger as he found out that he was stuck inside a dome. Looking up briefly, grasping Sirius and Harry, he stared into the burning yellow eyes in triumph. Without wasting any time, Kahn smirked before Orbing with his two companions, back to the Hospital Wing……

"This is just getting ridiculous, Albus," Poppy fumed as she finished looking after Remus. Hank had carried him back into the Ward, and informed them, that he'd agreed to give Hank some of his own energy, so that he would be better prepared for what was ahead. After all … he would've been almost no help whatsoever in his weakened state. Thankfully, it wouldn't take long for Remus to regain his strength. "I mean … He's probably going to need to stay here anyway, after everything that's happening tonight. Hank has got to learn to keep a low profile. As it is, Miss Granger knows what he is, so it's only a matter of time before the others figure it out as well…"

"I'm well aware of the consequences, Poppy, should anyone important discover Hank's true identity … but I cannot force him to stay here, if he thinks it necessary to intervene…" Dumbledore explained gravely. But he had to agree, things were most definitely getting out of control in certain aspects.

"Have you, by any chance Albus, ever heard of this Piedro Macarthur, Hank mentioned?" Snape put forward curiously. "I've never heard of him, and it looked as though Hank didn't … well … he didn't seem to like him very much, did he?"

Dumbledore turned his eyes to Snape briefly, before nodding his head. "Indeed, Severus," he said. "He didn't seem too fond of the man … not at all. I've never seen such dislike in him before."

"Well, they most likely have a history," said Poppy flatly. "He's not so judgmental to people he's never met. He usually meets them, before he gives an impression of how he takes to them … this one obviously made a bad impression…"

They all fell into a thoughtful stupor, before Snape asked, "How long do you think it'll take for them to get to the boundary past the lake?"

"It shouldn't take too long," Dumbledore answered, casting his blue eyes toward the windows, seeing the storm outside. "However, they could be slowed, due to the foul weather."

"That shouldn't matter should it?" Snape reasoned, also casting a glance to the storm. "I mean, animals aren't slowed by the weather…"

"Never assume anything, Severus," was all Dumbledore said in response to Snape's statement, leaving both Snape, and Poppy, a touch confused.

No one spoke for some time, when the sound of Remus stirring caught everyone's attention. Poppy stepped briskly to his side, and prevented him from getting out of bed, as he'd started to do.

"You're just as bad as Hank, you know that," she scolded, pushing Remus back into the pillow. "You won't be down for long, but you still need to rest for a while."

"Oh, come on Poppy!" Remus whined. "I'm fine, really … and where'd Ron and Hermione vanish to? They were here when I left with Hank?"

Snape shot Remus a thin smile. "Mr Weasley declared that there was a paper that he and Miss Granger needed to finish by tomorrow, and left shortly after you did."

Remus frowned, sceptical. "Ron … said they needed to finish homework? He brought it up, not Hermione?" Snape nodded. "Did they by any chance mention what subject it was for?" he added, looking mildly worried.

Dumbledore noticed this, but answered the question anyway, "Yes. They said it was for yours…"

Remus shut his eyes, and immediately tried to get out of bed again, saying, "Damn those two!"

"Remus! You have to rest!" Poppy insisted, as she tried to get Remus back into the bed.

"I can't Poppy," Remus answered firmly, concern spreading rapidly over his features. "Ron and Hermione are no longer in the castle. They've gone to try and help get Ginny back…"

"What!?" said Snape, looking at Remus as though he'd gone mad. "That's ridiculous! Even they aren't that stupid!"

"I'm afraid that Remus would be correct, Severus," said Dumbledore, looking incredibly grave. "You don't have a paper due tomorrow, do you Remus…" It was not a question.

Remus shook his head. "No … I don't."

"But … Hank himself told them that they weren't able to go," Snape argued quietly. It was no secret that this little group of students always seemed to cause nothing but trouble, but even he was finding it difficult to believe that they would do something like this… "He even gave them the reason … they wouldn't go, not when he told them not to…"

"I believe, Severus, that Mr Weasley was the instigator of this little escapade," Dumbledore put forward, frowning in thought. "Miss Granger wouldn't think of something like this, but I think that Ron only wanted to do something to try and help his sister, rather than sit around waiting."

"And if Ron told Hermione this, she'd go with him, even if she disagreed with it. She wouldn't let him go on his own," Remus added, shaking his head. "How long ago did they leave?"

"Not long after you left with Hank," Dumbledore answered. "So, about an hour ago, I believe…"

"How long do you think it would take for them to get to the other side of the lake?"

Dumbledore looked outside, just as a deafening crash and blinding light filled the sky and air. "Given the weather … they should nearly be there. But the others should have arrived there already…"

"You don't think they've been found out do you? Poppy asked, looking anxious. "That Mr Weasley's and Miss Granger's arrival forewarned that Piedro fellow?"

"It's possible," Dumbledore sighed. "But we won't know what's going on for sure until someone returns…"

"If anyone…" Snape added darkly, as he strode over to the windows that overlooked the lake, seeing brilliant flashes of light every so often on the opposite side.

Dumbledore looked up at Snape sharply, and stood at his full height. "I never want to hear you even *suggest* such a thing … ever again."

"Albus, we must look at all the options," Snape began, trying to pacify the headmaster, with little success.

"Any option, bar that one!" Remus snapped, gaining the apprehension Dumbledore was displaying at Snape's words. "How could you even ponder on it?"

"Quite easily," Snape answered smoothly. "The fact that Hank saw it fit to accompany them, is enough reason for me to know that they will most certainly have casualties … of any description. That does not always mean death … but I do know, that Poppy will have a few extra patients here by the end of the night…"

"The fact that Hank went with them should be enough reason to believe that no one will be injured!" Remus retorted heatedly, scowling at the potions master. "You know how powerful he is…"

"I do," Snape replied. "But I do not know the capabilities of this new threat … so I refuse to be so presumptuous. As much as you might wish to believe it … Hank is not omnipotent."

"No one is — " Remus started, but was cut off by Snape.

"And you must realize that there are others in this world … more powerful than he?"

Remus didn't reply, causing Snape's sallow face to grin minutely.

"You see? You need to consider, ALL the possible options…" he finished, turning his back on Remus, resuming his perusal of the grounds by the lake.

Remus sighed heavily, and faced Dumbledore. "Could he be right?" he asked quietly. "Is it possible that someone could come back … dead? That someone might not come back at all?"

Dumbledore's shoulders fell, as he heaved a great sigh, shaking his head. "I truly don't know, Remus. I pray that Severus is incorrect … but, there is always, of course, that possibility…"

Remus sat back down on his bed, not wanting to even contemplate the idea that, of those that were outside, one or some, might not come back alive. There were two colleagues, one of which was his clan brother, his best friend, and four students … all of whom had grown on him considerably since he'd started teaching at the school again. Remus placed his head in his hand, hoping that they would all come back the way they left.

"Companies coming…" Snape's voice rang out, drawing Remus from his thoughts. He looked toward him, and saw that he was focused intently on something outside, below them.

"Who is it?" asked Dumbledore, striding over to the windows. "Can you tell?"

"It seems that Minerva has some new friends…" he remarked dryly, seeing the all too familiar form of a tabby cat streak across the courtyard, accompanied by another cat, a dog and a bird.

Suddenly, everyone caught sight of a bright light glowing in the room, and so spun to face it; everyone dashing forward as three huge, and muddy forms materialized and promptly crashed to the floor.

The first thing that happened, was Kahn transforming back into Hank, who immediately stood and lifted an almost dead Sirius onto the nearest bed.

"You need to do everything you can Poppy!" he said firmly to the matron. "He was … struck by lightning to, put it mildly. I can't heal him…"

Poppy nodded hastily, before heading off to her office to collect anything she might need. Remus's eyes were glued to Sirius's still form, taking in the charred fur and skin, a sense of disbelief washing over him……

After pausing a moment, looking at Sirius, Hank spun around to see to Harry. He took the lion effortlessly in his arms and placed him on a bed also, Dumbledore hovering by his side.

"I'll answer the questions I can, after we've seen to everyone," Hank said forcefully, as Dumbledore made a motion to ask him what had happened. "I just need to heal the major injuries he's sustained, and Poppy should be able to fix the rest. I still need to fix what I can when Miss Weasley arrives…"

Dumbledore obligingly remained silent as Hank began to heal the worst of Harry's injuries. He stole a glance toward the small group surrounding Sirius, and felt his heart go out to Remus as he stared blankly down at the form of his friend, while Poppy tried all she could to keep him alive.

After a few minutes in an eerie silence, the doors to the ward opened up, to reveal four animals in varying degrees of filthiness. Hank didn't look up, and only Dumbledore and Snape turned to face the quartet, for Remus was trying to assist Poppy with Sirius.

Silently, they both watched as McGonagall transformed and shut the doors, as the bird, cat and dog, sauntered or glided forward. McGonagall turned and nodded briskly at the two wizards, before drawing her wand and reverting Hermione and Ron back to their original forms. As soon as they'd readjusted, she proceeded to revert Ginny, after she'd settled herself back in Ron's arms.

Ron immediately set her down on the nearest bed, and seated himself beside her, grasping her hand firmly as he gazed sadly at her injuries in the bright light, whispering quietly to her as she winced every so often with pain.

Hermione had approached Hank and Harry, barely acknowledging the presence of Dumbledore and Snape, as she watched him heal Harry's worst injuries. He straitened up when he'd finished, and turned around, spotting Hermione and smiling weakly, his relief that they'd arrived back unharmed evident. Hermione stepped to the side and motioned at Ginny, who was beginning to lose consciousness with the pain, and exhaustion from the events of the night. He nodded slightly, before stepping around her, and stopping at Ginny's side.

"Will she be all right?" Ron asked in a whisper, failing to hide his anxiety on his sisters behalf.

Hank gave Ron a warm smile before nodding. "Yes, Mr Weasley. She will recover in a couple of days. I can't heal all of her injuries, so Poppy will have to finish treating her using the usual methods … I'm just the emergency treatment."

Ron simply nodded as Hank bent over slightly, resting his palm against Ginny's cheek and began to heal the bruising and cuts on her face. All of a sudden, Ron looked at Hank sharply, before letting his eyes dart all around the ward, as though looking for something.

"Where's Kahn?" he asked, frowning in puzzlement. "Why isn't he here?"

"He left right after he brought Harry and Sirius back here," Hank answered quietly, still focusing on Ginny. "He knew that I could handle anything major, and so left to see if he could deal with Wolfgang before he escapes…"

Ron's puzzled mien grew more pronounced. "Wolfgang?"

Hank nodded. "It's Piedro's name when he's himself."

"Himself?" said Ron, raising an eyebrow as he shot a look at Hermione. "And what exactly was that? I've never seen anything like it before, and the only thing that resembles it in any way, are Felanade's."

"And that's as far as the resemblance stretches," Hank commented darkly, as he straightened up from Ginny, and glanced at Ron. "The only people in the room, that don't know what Piedro — or Wolfgang, if you prefer — was, is you, Ginny and Harry. Everyone else should have guessed by now, simply by the condition everyone arrived in."

"He's a Kanite, isn't he…?" said Snape softly.

Hank nodded, but Dumbledore was the next to speak. "Why didn't you say that before, then? When you first told us who had held Miss Weasley? If you'd forewarned Sirius and Minerva, then maybe they would have been more prepared for what could have occurred?"

"It wouldn't've mattered, Albus," said McGonagall, stepping forward. "We would have done things exactly the same way … though, some things should not have been…" she sighed, her eyes flicking toward Sirius's body, as Poppy and Remus dashed about in relative silence.

It was then that Hermione and Ron both noticed Sirius's condition, the both of them staring wide eyed at his gruesome injuries.

"Sirius?" Hermione whispered, horrified at the sight of his charred skin and fur, still seeping blood. "What happened to him? Is he going to live? Does Harry know?"

Hermione stopped her diatribe as Hank raised his hands, motioning her to be quiet. "Please try to stay calm, Hermione," said Hank, now looking quite grave. "And as to your questions … I don't know if Sirius will live or not. I'm unable to heal the burns and injuries caused by the blast, so Poppy's own medicines will be his only hope of living. Harry doesn't know yet, and I would rather keep it that way until we know Sirius's fate for sure…"

Hermione made to argue, but Hank held up his hand, halting her.

"I know that it's his right to know, Hermione … but I don't want to get Harry's hopes up, only to be crushed if he doesn't pull through … please understand…?"

Hermione looked over at Harry's unconscious form sadly, but still nodded, showing that she understood. "And how did it happen?" she asked again, noticing that Hank didn't continue with his explanation, and hadn't mentioned it.

Hank looked awkward, as did McGonagall, at Hermione's question. He looked around, and saw that Dumbledore and Snape were also listening in on their conversation. Casting a sidelong glance at Ron, Hank sighed and nodded.

"Please try to understand that this wasn't supposed to happen," said Hank, almost pleadingly as he gazed between Ron and Hermione. "If Minerva or … Kahn, could have done anything to prevent what was happening, they would have…"

Hank waited for Ron and Hermione to give him a small nod before continuing his story. "Well … Wolfgang wanted to try and draw Harry out, and so he focused on someone he'd surmised had a special attachment to him. He focused on your sister, Ron … on Ginny. He'd caught, what he thought was a lion, and had him suspended in the air in front of him. In his attempt to get Harry to show himself, he focused a blast of energy toward the centre of the clearing … where he had Ginny floating helplessly. At that time, Kahn was half escaped from his bindings, and could do nothing to stop Wolfgang from killing her … but as he let fly, Sirius knocked Ginny aside, and took the blast that was meant for her…"

"He saved her life…" Ron muttered, barely audible, staring at Sirius sadly. "If he dies … Harry's going to hate her — "

"What!?" Hermione spluttered, staring at Ron in astonishment. "Harry would never hate Ginny! How could you even suggest it? If Harry could have done the same thing that Sirius did, he would have. I have no doubt about it."

"But he's his Godfather, Hermione," Ron reasoned. "He's the closest thing he's got to a dad, and if he dies, where does that leave Harry?" Ron paused as Hermione looked away, before returning his gaze to Ginny. "He'll blame her … I know he will…"

"You seem very certain that Sirius will not make it, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore, gently, but firmly. "I wouldn't be so negative. He is much more resilient than he looks … and I don't think he will want to leave Harry alone either…"

"And it is no ones fault," Hank added. "No one can be held accountable for any of what happened tonight, except Wolfgang."

"No, you're wrong there," Ron replied coolly, his eyes narrowing. "Someone else is the reason this happened as well. That Piedro – or Wolfgang – or whatever you want to call him, only went after Ginny because of Harry! He used her to get to him, to bring him out of hiding! She was only bait!"

"How could you say that!?" Hermione hissed, looking absolutely seething. She wasn't the only one that had hardened her gaze at Ron either … Hank and Dumbledore's eyes had grown rather cold as well. "Harry risked his life to try and save her! So did Sirius, and Professor McGonagall. He had every opportunity to either run, or hide in the trees — he even had the chance to come back to Hogwarts with us when we found Ginny, but he didn't. He wanted to find McGonagall and Sirius, to make sure they were safe too! And look how he came back— " she pointed to Harry's still form, focusing on the swelling around his chest, where ribs had obviously been recently repaired. "Harry wouldn't hurt Ginny for anything, Ron, so how could you blame him for this?"

Ron had remained silent throughout Hermione's tirade, not even looking over at Harry when Hermione pointed at him. His eyes had become hard, and he released the hold he had on Ginny's hand, rising to his feet after Hermione had finished.

"Quite easily," he replied icily. "He's to blame, and nothing you say can change my mind. I'm not letting Ginny anywhere near him anymore. He almost got her killed, and the same will happen to anyone he gets close to. You should run while you can…"

Hermione was so shocked by Ron's words, that she didn't even move as Ron brushed past her, and briskly left the Hospital Wing. No one made a sound or moved for some minutes after Ron's departure, until Hermione finally came from her daze, and slowly shook her head disbelievingly. She slowly turned around, and faced Dumbledore, looking up at him meekly, cringing slightly at the anger in his eyes at Ron's words. The same could be said for Hank and McGonagall. Even Snape seemed at a loss for words at Ron's statement.

"He didn't mean it," Hermione whispered timidly, sounding as though she was trying to convince herself rather than anyone else. "He wouldn't say that about Harry … he couldn't – it was in the moment – he was only worried about Ginny! He doesn't really believe that, does he?" Hermione swivelled and faced Hank, gazing up at him pleadingly with glassy eyes. "You know he didn't mean it! He – he – "

"Hermione," Hank interjected gently, looking somewhere between crushed, and fuming. "I don't even know if Ron believes it himself, or not. He may be completely serious, or he's been stretched to his limits and what he said was in the moment … I can't say. I truly hope, that he wasn't serious…"

"Would you have done what Sirius did?" Hermione asked suddenly, still gazing at Hank. "If you'd been able too … would you have taken the blast in her place; if you weren't tied up?"

"Yes," he answered firmly. "I wouldn't've been in terrific condition … but at least I would live … which is more than I can hope for Sirius…"

"Did you mean what you told Mr Weasley, Miss Granger?" said Snape suddenly, fixing Hermione with a shrewd stare. "About Mr Potter taking her place in a heartbeat? Would he, truly, have done that?"

Hermione looked puzzled by Snape's question, but it was Dumbledore that next spoke.

"Of course he would have, Severus," he said. "Harry's first priority, has always, and most likely will always be, the safety of others. Most predominantly, his closest friends. In case you'd forgotten, he took it upon himself to leave the school, not so long ago, to keep them safe from himself…"

"But, what if Sirius dies?" said Hermione, staring up at the headmaster. "If Ron was right about anything, it was that. Harry won't have anyone … I don't think he could cope with someone else dieing. Especially someone he cares about so much…"

"It's true, yes," Dumbledore answered gravely. "Losing Sirius, or anyone he knows, would affect Harry most severely … so that is why I refuse to even mention the possibility of Sirius's condition again. Not until we know for sure…"

Everyone fell silent, all pondering many different ideas. Slowly, they all went about their business. Dumbledore returned to his office, making sure that Hank would tell him of any news regarding Harry or Sirius; Snape left the ward, after mulling around for a few minutes, staring at the forms of Sirius , Harry and Ginny; McGonagall remained, and took to hovering over Poppy's shoulder, wanting to try and help with Remus; and Hermione and Hank both took seats beside Harry and Ginny's beds, silently watching over them, waiting for any signs of movement.

"Why couldn't you heal Sirius, or Ginny's burns?" Hermione asked suddenly, keeping her voice low. "Is it because they're burns? Or is it some other reason? I noticed that you couldn't heal mine either…"

Hank sighed heavily before shifting his seat slightly, making himself face Hermione. "It's not just because they're burns," he answered softly. "All Morphie are unable to heal anything, that is a direct result from our magic. Nor are we able to heal ourselves, no matter what the cause of it is – I'm still unable to heal myself. The flames that Piedro had conjured, were a creation of Morphie magic, as were the burns they created. I can't heal them … and the same goes for the burns and injuries that Sirius sustained. Your own burns to … have they healed yet? I'm sorry, I haven't asked earlier…"

"That's all right," Hermione answered, giving Hank a small smile. "You had other things to worry about. And yes, they are healed now. Thank-you for asking."

Hank returned the smile and nodded, before both he and Hermione practically jumped from their seats as Madame Pomfrey suddenly appeared beside them, looking a little grave.

"Is he all right, Poppy?" said Hank immediately, before Poppy had even opened her mouth. "Will he live?"

"I don't know yet, Hank," Poppy answered gently, taking hold of his hand. "I've done everything I'm able to. He's still in a critical condition, and the next twenty-four hours should tell us … one way or the other. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him…"

"No Poppy," Hank stopped her from continuing, now clasping her hand tightly between both of his. "I've no doubt that you tried everything in your power, and you have my most profound gratitude for it. Thank-you very much…"

Although the matron was extremely close to tears, Hank could see the gratefulness she was feeling in her eyes, and smiled at her warmly. Poppy nodded, and turned away, casting a small glance at Remus's form, sitting in a chair beside Sirius, before she gathered up some more things, and started to treat Ginny's legs.

"When you're finished with Miss Weasley," said Hank to Poppy, "Might I ask you for a bone mending potion?"

Poppy's brow furrowed, and almost automatically, scanned over him for any outward sighs of injury, returning her gaze to his eyes when she saw nothing other than a very filthy pair of jeans and singlet. "Why?" she asked, suspicion lacing her voice. "Who's it for?"

"It's for me," Hank answered honestly. "My ribs need pasting back together. Nothing major…" he added airily, fighting off a small grin when Poppy scowled heavily at him.

"You should have told me earlier!" she admonished, visibly upset at him for not mentioning it.

"You were preoccupied with a friend of mine at the time," Hank countered, now serious. "His state of health, was by far more important…"

Poppy didn't press the matter, and simply nodded her head, agreeing to get the potion required when she'd finished with Ginny.

"He has to live," Hermione said thickly, after Hank had resumed sitting by Ginny's side, staring over at Sirius. She couldn't see much, from where she was, but Hermione could see liberal amounts of orange paste, covering a descent percentage of his body. Both Remus and McGonagall had taken seats by his side, and where whispering quietly to each other. "He can't die … it would kill Harry…"

"We'll know soon enough, whether or not he was meant to live, Hermione," Hank answered gently, though not quite able to hide the sadness he was feeling from his voice. "All we can do, is hope and pray, that he lives…"

***

Hermione brushed away the silent tears that were falling from her eyes, as she strode back to Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night. Madame Pomfrey had declared that neither Harry, nor Ginny would wake most likely, until at least the next morning, and had proceeded to kick Hermione out. She wasn't sure if Poppy would remove Remus or Hank though, from Sirius's bedside. After McGonagall had left, Hank had taken her place, and hadn't moved since.

Hermione glanced at her watch, and saw that it was almost eleven-thirty. Almost all the students would be in bed by the time she got back to the Common Room, so she wouldn't have to explain to anyone what had happened that night at dinner, nor try to explain away Ginny or Harry's absences.

As she walked, Hermione's thoughts drifted back to what Ron had said in the Ward, once more causing tears to spring to her eyes. She just refused to accept that Ron felt this way toward Harry. It wasn't possible … they were best friends. Though, Ron had become more up front with Harry, ever since he started to subtly show his feelings for Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. No, Ron wouldn't turn on Harry just because he fancied his little sister, would he? Hermione knew how close Ron and Ginny were, but surely that wouldn't give Ron reason to treat his best friend in such a manner? Deep down, Hermione was sure that Ron really didn't hold Harry for what had happened that night. It was just his way of showing his worry for Ginny. Yeah, that's all…

Hermione came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and gave her the password, stepping into the common room when the Portrait swung open. Hermione instantly came to a dead stop, when she saw someone sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Not knowing whether she should confront him now, or tomorrow, after he'd had more time to think, Hermione hovered in the doorway indecisively.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Ron's voice drifted over to her, barely audible, even in the silence of the deserted Common Room. "It's not Harry's fault. And I don't blame him for what happened to Ginny either. I shouldn't've said any of it…"

Hermione didn't respond straight away. Instead, she merely eyed Ron off, trying to determine if he was sincere. She took a few steps toward him however, after she saw him raise a hand and wipe at his eyes.

"Well then why did you?" Hermione replied, feeling angry at him. "You knew when you said it, that is wasn't true!"

"I don't know, Hermione," Ron answered, shaking his head as he bowed it even lower. "It just started to come out, and once I started…" he sighed heavily. "I just don't want to see Ginny get hurt again. Is that too much to want?"

"No Ron," Hermione answered, taking a seat beside him. "You have every right to want to keep her safe … but not at the cost of Harry. What do you think would have happened, if he'd been awake to hear you say that about him? The last time, Hank was able to bring him back to us … I don't think he would've managed it a second…"

Ron looked up and turned to face her, but his expression changed swiftly from self-reproach, to concern as he saw the tearstains that streaked her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently wiping a lone tear that fell from her eye. "And why'd you get here so late? Did something happen?"

Hermione shook her head in answer. "No, nothing happened…" she trailed off.

"Well then, what are these for?" Ron countered gently, gesturing at her tears.

Hermione felt a fresh wave of tears threaten to spill over, but fought them back. She took a couple of steadying breaths, before facing Ron, looking him in the eye. "Madame Pomfrey told Hank and I, that in the next twenty-four hours, we'll find out whether or not Sirius will live…"

Ron's face fell at the news, and placed his arm over Hermione's shoulders as she stopped her battle against her tears.

"How did Remus handle the news?" he asked quietly, as Hermione rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well," Hermione began, sniffling quietly. "Him and Hank were still sitting by his bed when I left … but from what I've seen all night, I don't think he's let it all sink in much. We'll see how he took it, tomorrow…"

"Do you know if Harry and Ginny will be out of the Ward tomorrow or not?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Madame Pomfrey didn't even give me a general estimate. She did say that they'd be awake by morning though." She felt Ron sigh lightly at this news.

"Good," he said. "I want to at least try and convince Madame Pomfrey to let Harry come down to breakfast…"

"If she'll even let you in the Ward," Hermione remarked darkly. "I don't know if she heard what you said or not … but if she did…?" Hermione shook her head slightly. "She'd probably ban you entirely…"

"Well in that case," Ron replied. "I hope she was too preoccupied with Sirius, to pay any attention to me."

"You do realize that Hank and Dumbledore, and the others are not going to like you much?" Hermione explained quietly, trying to sound pacifying. "After what you said … Ron I don't think I've seen either Dumbledore or Hank so upset."

Ron sighed heavily and lay his head on the back of the couch. "I guess I'll just have to apologize to them, huh?" he mumbled, sounding very down in the dumps.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you do. I don't know if that'll be enough for them or not … but it's the best you can do."

They sat in reflective silence for a time, each thinking about startlingly similar issues, when Hermione suddenly raised her head and searched Ron's clothing and her own, much to Ron's confusion.

"What?" asked Ron, casting an eye over himself, in an attempt to find out what Hermione had suddenly begun to laugh about. "What's so funny?"

Hermione reclaimed control over herself, and swept over herself and Ron with a wave of her hand, and said tonelessly, "We're still covered in mud."

"Hey, we are too!" Ron laughed, only just truly seeing both their filthy robes. "I didn't even realize it…"

"Obviously," said Hermione, grinning at him.

"You can't talk," Ron shot back, pointing at her. "You're even worse off than I am, and *you* didn't realize it!"

Hermione just poked her tongue at him, before saying, "Well anyway, we've got classes tomorrow, and we'll have to get up earlier than normal because we're going to try and visit Harry and Ginny … so we should probably get cleaned up and get some sleep. It's been a long day today, and we're still going to have to deal with what Hank and Dumbledore are going to say about us going tonight without permission…"

Ron hung his head at Hermione's last comment. "Yeah … that won't be pretty. I think they let it go for tonight because of everything that's happened…"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I hope they'll understand the reason we did it though?"

Ron didn't answer, and just nodded after heaving a heavy sigh. He looked up for a moment and cleared his throat lightly, before muttering "Goodnight" and leaving the Common Room.

Hermione watched him out of sight, wondering what his sudden change of demeanour meant, but shook it off as the stress of the nights events, and also made her way up to her dorm … grateful it was the end of the night………

Harry groaned inwardly when he recognised the pungent odour of the hospital wing, invading his acute sense of smell. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, to focus them properly, and recognised the room he'd been staying in when he was in hiding.

Realizing that he was in his Animagus, Harry transformed and rolled over, to see Ginny in the only other bed in the room, still sleeping. Harry smiled softly and made to sit up, but halted in a hurry, when his ribs began to ache profusely. Harry grimaced and held a hand to his chest, giving himself a self-diagnostic, and came to the conclusion that his ribs were only sore, not broken. His right arm was aching a little as well, but at least he could try to keep from moving it too much.

Steeling a quick look at the door, Harry slid out of bed and cautiously made his way toward Ginny, trying to be as quiet as possible. He smiled wider when he saw that her injuries had been healed, and that her face no longer bore the ugly marks that had tarnished it the previous night. Trying to be as careful as possible, Harry sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, and patiently waited for either Ginny to wake, or for Madame Pomfrey to come in and declare if they were fit to leave.

It was during this stretch of time, that Harry realized that he had no recollection of how he or Ginny even got to the Hospital Wing in the first place. He vaguely remembered seeing Ron and Hermione taking Ginny themselves … but as to what had happened after that, Harry couldn't say. It was all a big blur, with a couple of flashes of something…

Harry found himself shaking his head, as he thought of Ron and Hermione, and stopped it straight away. Who was he to be upset with what they did? It wasn't as if he wouldn't've done it if he was in their position, so how could he be mad at them? If anything, it was a good thing they came along. Otherwise, the night may have turned out quite differently…

After sitting by Ginny for some time, Harry surmised that it must've been the early hours of the morning when he woke, because he hadn't heard anything to tell him that someone other than himself was even awake.

Believing that Ginny wouldn't wake for a while at least, Harry got up and crossed the room, deciding to look around and see if any of the others were around. He walked into the hallway, and heard someone speaking, from inside one of the other rooms in the back area. Curious, Harry approached the voice, and found it's origin a couple of doors further down the track. Silently, Harry peered through the small crack in the door (it hadn't been shut properly) and was taken by surprise when he saw Hank sitting by the bed … but he was positioned in a manner, that Harry couldn't see what was lying on it.

"Mr Potter!" a voice called, causing Harry to swivel around, bringing him face to face with Madame Pomfrey. "You should still be resting," she scolded, approaching him swiftly. "What were you doing?"

"Um … I was…" Harry stammered, full well knowing he was spying. "I was just looking around…"

Harry stopped talking when Madame Pomfrey suddenly dashed around him and shut the door firmly, before turning to face him.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly, suddenly stern. "You shouldn't be snooping around back here. You should still be in bed, resting." As she was speaking, Harry noticed that she'd been gently steering him back towards his own room.

"Why was Hank in there?" asked Harry, trying to step around the matron. "And who was the person on the bed? Was it a student?"

"I wouldn't worry yourself over it, Mr Potter," Poppy answered gently. "Now would you please go back to bed, and stay there?"

"But why would you keep them in the back rooms?" Harry persisted, as he finally stepped into his room. "Why wouldn't you have them in the main ward?"

"I can't tell you, Harry!" Poppy suddenly snapped sharply, looking most distressed about something. "Please stop asking me questions, and just stay in here!"

Harry stared at her, almost dumbfounded, before lowering his gaze to the floor, feeling about an inch tall. The matron was obviously frayed about something, and he'd only made her worse. Without speaking, or looking up, Harry turned and headed back over to Ginny's bed, and resumed his seat by her side, looking down at his hands.

Poppy gazed at Harry sadly. She hated having to keep something as important as his Godfathers state of health away from him … but it was at Hank's request, and she wouldn't renege on her word to not tell Harry. But she also hated seeing him so sullen all the time. Recently, it was a rare thing to see Harry give someone a true smile.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she sighed. "I shouldn't've snapped at you … but please don't go looking around again. And don't ask about it either…"

Harry didn't reply and simply nodded is head minutely. Poppy sighed again, and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Poppy walked down the hall, and entered the room Hank was in, meeting the worried gaze of himself and Remus, who had been sitting on a chair on the opposite side. She shut the door and walked over, and began her morning check-up on Sirius. To make her job easier, Remus had converted Sirius to his human form. She checked his pulse and made sure that his burns were healing properly … feeling her angst peak when his pulse seemed to be weaker than the previous night.

"How is he?" Hank asked quietly, watching Poppy perform her routine tasks. "Is he any better?"

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "His pulse is weaker, Hank," she replied softly. "I honestly don't know if he'll ever wake up again … I'm sorry…"

Hank hung his head and sat in his chair heavily, and Remus buried his face in his hands. All in all, the atmosphere in the room was depressed and helpless. No one could do anything to guarantee that Sirius would live through the day.

"Who was outside?" said Hank to Poppy, sounding strained. "I heard you talking to someone."

"You should learn to shut your door, Hank," she answered, frowning at him. "And to keep your voice down. Harry woke up early and decided to go for a small walk. Low and behold I found him outside the door, looking in."

"He didn't see Sirius did he?" asked Remus, turning pasty white at the very idea.

Poppy shook her head. "No, I don't think he did … though, he's probably not in the best of moods at the moment." Poppy hung her head slightly, making Hank frown.

"Why?" he asked. "What happened?"

Poppy looked up at him, seeming a trifle awkward. "I was a bit short with him, when he started to ask all these questions about who was in here. He was giving me the silent treatment when I left…"

Hank grimaced slightly. "Hmmm … We'll have to keep an eye on him today, I believe," he said, looking at Remus, who nodded. "Um, Remus…" Hank waited for him to look at him before continuing. "Perhaps it would be best, if you stayed here, with Sirius today? You won't be able to focus on your classes, and someone needs to keep an eye on him when Poppy isn't around…"

Remus's eyes practically lit up at the suggestion … though even then, he still looked dead on his feet, with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his hair dishevelled … plus his five-o'clock-shadow. To sum it up … Remus looked ragged.

"And while you're here," Hank continued, smiling inwardly at his friends energised response, "Maybe you should try and get some rest? You really need it, brother…"

Remus ran a hand distractedly through his greying hair and nodded. "But, what about my classes?" he said suddenly, looking up at Hank. "I can't just not turn up."

"I'll tell Albus the reason why you won't be teaching today. Maybe he could fill in … or they might find someone else to do it for the day?"

Remus seemed to be contemplating the idea, when he looked at Hank, fair in the eye. "What will you tell Harry and the others? They're bound to notice me missing from breakfast … well … missing in general, actually. What will you tell him, seeing how he's the only one, other than Ginny, that doesn't know of Sirius's condition?"

Hank shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think of something to tell him."

"You shouldn't be keeping this from him you know," said Remus firmly. "Imagine what he might do, when he finds out that you've kept this from him? He _will _be crushed by this on it's own. Think of how much worse you could make it, by lying to him, and having him discover it. He's taken a great liking to you, Hank … and he will see this as a betrayal."

"I will not tell him about Sirius, until we know for sure … one way or the other. I don't want him to get his hopes up, only to have him loose the only father he's ever known…"

Remus shook his head forcefully and sat forward in his chair. "OK then. Lets say that you don't tell Harry, and wait to see what happens. How do you think Harry would react, if Sirius was to die … and Harry wasn't here to say goodbye. What would you do? Would you just walk up to him and tell him that he'd died? That Sirius had been kneeling at deaths door, for the past day, and you just forgot to mention it?"

Hank stood up and glared at Remus. "I don't have to listen to this!" he barked. "It is my duty to protect him from everything … whether that would be from physical harm, or just by being a shoulder to cry on. I refuse to have him subjected to this added weight, and that is final!"

Remus also stood abruptly and glared at Hank, his eyes smouldering in their sockets. "Then he will resent you. He will hold you in contempt, for keeping such an important thing from him. He will hate you … and you will never live it down. But if you tell him, now, he'll turn to you. Not me … maybe not even his friends. You will be his anchor … and he'll remember it forever…"

They stared at each other, unblinkingly, with Poppy shooting nervous glances between them. Suddenly, Hank let out a breath and spun around, wrenching the door open before stepping through it, and slamming it shut so it rattled in it's frame. Poppy flinched and Remus just sat back down in his chair, shaking his head.

"Do you really think Harry will take it that badly?" asked Poppy quietly. "The news of Sirius's condition?"

Remus sighed heavily and stared at Sirius. "Yes I do," he answered. "He'll be devastated by it. He's like a father to him…" ………

Harry looked up from Ginny, as he heard some raised voices from down the Hall. Frowning, he stood up and slowly approached his door. Harry reached for the handle, just as he heard an almighty slamming of a door, and some footsteps marching angrily into the main ward. The door to the back hall swang shut, just as Harry poked his head out his door, and so he didn't get the chance to see who had walked out.

Remembering how cross Madame Pomfrey had gotten the last time he'd gone poking around, Harry reluctantly shut the door to his room again, and went and sat by Ginny's side……

"Ron, would you hurry up!"

Hermione shook her head as she walked briskly toward the Hospital Wing, with a groggy Ron lagging behind her. It was his idea to go and see Harry and Ginny before breakfast to start off with, so Hermione found it distinctly annoying, that Ron was late to wake, and was still taking his time.

"I wouldn't have to hurry, if you would just slow down!" Ron shot back, beginning to jog to keep up with Hermione's fast pace. "It's not as if the Ward was on fire, and it was a matter of life and death … we're only seeing if Harry can make it for breakfast or not?"

"But it was still your idea," Hermione retorted, throwing a nasty look over her shoulder. "You should be the one yelling at me to hurry up, not the other way around."

"Whatever," Ron replied. "Can we _please _slow down though?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but still slowed to a fast walk. "Better?" she said sardonically.

Ron grimaced and replied in the same tone, "Much."

They walked in relative silence for a time, when suddenly, they both halted at the sight of Hank storming across the corridor, and out of sight. Steeling a look at each other, they immediately ran after him, but when they turned the corner, they found him gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Ron, looking around the hall as though Hank would suddenly reappear. "He only just came in here?"

"I'm not worried about that," Hermione answered, knowing what Hank had done. "What I want to know, is why he looked so upset?"

"You don't think…?" Ron began slowly, but didn't finish. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and both knew what the other was pondering.

"Sirius!" they uttered in unison. Abandoning all pretence, Ron and Hermione sprinted through the remaining corridors, praying that something else had caused Hank's foul manner. Just before they reached the Ward doors, they stopped as Remus came out of them, looking around frantically, before his eyes fell on the two students.

"What are you two doing here this early?" he asked, walking up to them. He stopped in front of them, and then threw a nasty look at Ron. "I'm surprised that you're here at all," he commented darkly, making Ron drop his gaze to the floor awkwardly.

"It's OK Remus," Hermione put in firmly. "We talked about it last night. He knows he was wrong…"

"That's not the point," Remus replied, still glaring at Ron. "The thought shouldn't even have entered his mind."

"Um … this was probably a bad idea…" Ron muttered as he started to turn away, head still bowed. "I should leave…"

"That's the best idea you've had," Remus sneered, glaring at Ron's back coldly. He jumped with surprise though, when he felt Hermione slap him forcefully on his shoulder.

Turning to face her, rubbing his shoulder, he saw her giving him a look of complete astonishment and reproach.

"What?" said Remus, truly baffled by her behaviour. Hermione merely shook her head and dashed toward Ron, who was halfway down the hall by this time.

"Ron! Ron wait!" she called, catching up to him and skidding to a stop in front of him, blocking his way.

"Just leave me alone," said Ron shortly, trying to step around her. "Remus was right…"

"No he wasn't," Hermione interrupted sharply, still blocking Ron's way. "We settled that last night. You know that what you said was wrong, and that's all that matters." Seeing that Ron was adamant about leaving, Hermione gently took one of his hands in both of hers, and started back toward the Ward, noticing that Remus was still standing at the doors, observing them.

"Try not to take anything that Remus said to heart, Ron," she said quietly, turning her head to look at Ron. "I think something must've happened, for Hank and Remus to be in such a mood. Anyway … Don't you want to check and see how Ginny's doing?"

Hermione smiled as Ron shot her a weak grin, and started walking faster toward the Ward. Hermione gave Remus a withering glare as she led Ron through the doors, and headed toward the back rooms……

It wasn't long after he'd shut his door, that Harry heard some more voices out in the hall. Once again approaching his door, but making no move to open it, Harry recognised the voices of Remus and Madame Pomfrey, talking as they walked from the room he'd peered into earlier on that morning.

"… You really should talk to him, Remus," said Madame Pomfrey, sounding weary and tired. "You know he means well…"

Harry heard Remus sigh, just as they passed his door. "I suppose so," he answered, sounding just as ragged as the Matron did. "I guess I'm not as reasonable at the moment … what with — well … you know…"

Harry didn't hear a reply to Remus's strange statement, because both he and Poppy shut the door to the back rooms, cutting off whatever talking that might've continued. Harry stood there for a few moments, turning over what he'd heard in his head. It made no sense. Shaking his head, Harry sat down on his bed, just thinking.

"Well, that was strange," he muttered, still staring at the door.

"What was?" asked a croaky voice from behind him.

Harry spun around, quick as lightning, and felt a huge grin plaster itself to his face. Ginny smiled back over at him wearily, as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. Harry sprang off the bed and went over to her, and gently pushed her back down onto the pillow.

"Don't sit up," he said quietly, grinning even wider as Ginny pursed her lips and glared up at him playfully. "You need to rest," he reasoned, sounding like her mother. Harry chuckled as Ginny giggled at him, but he soon became worried as she moaned and rested a hand to her ribs.

"Are you all right?" he asked urgently, sitting at her side again and clasping her hand in his. "I'm sorry, I should've thought — "

"Harry, it's OK," Ginny interrupted, before he could continue, steadying her breathing. She smiled up at him reassuringly, and gave his hand a small squeeze. "You were only trying to help. You know … you really should stop apologizing for things that have no bearing on you. It's not healthy…"

"Not healthy?" Harry repeated, gaining a small amount of iciness in his voice. "Have you taken a look at yourself, and where you are? You were nearly killed last night … and it was only because you were friends with me. Maybe it's not healthy, but knowing me is a death wish Ginny!"

"No it's not, Harry," said Ginny gently. "You're the only one that hold yourself responsible for the things that have happened in the past few years. No one else does. It's not your fault that everything has you as the common factor … but you have to realize that you aren't the cause of it…"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You were only taken because I left you alone last night, after I started chasing Wormtail … and I still managed to not catch him either…"

"I'm sorry," Ginny commented lightly. "I know how much it would mean to you if you caught him."

Harry nodded, sighing heavily. "Yeah. I could prove Sirius was innocent, and finally go and live with him … so long as the offer still stands."

"Don't worry Harry," Ginny replied, smiling up at him warmly. "I'm sure Sirius would still want you to move in with him."

"I hope so," Harry answered, staring off into space. "Don't know what I'd do without him … I mean, my parents decided for him to be my guardian if anything should happen to them, and he's the only person — except for your Mum and Dad — that's ever tried to treat me as their own."

Ginny smiled and held his hand even tighter. "You'll free him, Harry. One day…"

"Yeah. One day," Harry sighed.

Harry turned around suddenly, as he heard the door to the hallway open again, hearing three voices arguing as they approached his door.

"It's too early for visitors," Madame Pomfrey scolded, stopping at the door. "Your sister's probably not even awake yet."

"I just want to see her," said Ron, sounding pleading. "And you still haven't told us if Harry can come to breakfast or not?"

"After what you said last night, I'm surprised you want to see him at all," Poppy retorted, making Harry blink with pronounced confusion. He looked at Ginny, who seemed just as confused as he did, before returning his focus to the door.

"I already told you that he didn't mean it!" said Hermione, sounding exasperated. "We only want to see if Harry can come to breakfast with us, seeing how he missed his reintroduction last night, and to see how Ginny was doing?"

Harry heard the Matron sigh, before she said, "Fine. We'll see if Miss Weasley is awake, and after I give Harry a goings over, I'll tell you if he can leave the Ward … All right?"

Harry didn't know how they answered, but the next moment, he found his door being swung open, revealing Madame Pomfrey, Ron and Hermione. Much to Harry and Ginny's confusion, all three of them were staring at him in surprise.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "We didn't know you were awake…"

"Oh! And good morning to you too Hermione," said Harry, smiling sardonically. "And thanks, I'm feeling fine…"

Hermione shook her head, almost reproachfully, before stepping into the room, and taking a seat opposite him on his bed. "Sorry … I just wasn't expecting you to be awake. Someone forgot to mention it."

Poppy just shrugged apologetically, as Ron dashed past her, heading for his sisters side.

"Ginny!" he said upon reaching her side. "You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you OK?"

Ginny giggled quietly, but still nodded. "Yes Ron. I'm fine. A little sore still, but nothing permanent."

Ron grinned widely, but grew serious the next moment, and seemed to hesitate. "What about your legs? They were – they were pretty messed up … when we saw them last night…"

"They should nearly be healed, Mr Weasley," Poppy answered crisply, trying to lift the grisly atmosphere that settled upon the room at the mention of the previous nights events. "I'll be keeping her here for the rest of the day so she can rest properly. She should be able to go to dinner if she rests enough."

"I'll try to, Madame Pomfrey," Ginny answered, smiling mischievously at the Matron.

Poppy rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Harry.

"Now, Mr Potter – If you would step this way, I'll begin your examination … then we can tell your friends whether or not you can go to breakfast."

Harry sighed, but still nodded and stood, leaving the room with the Matron. 

"Why did you say that to Ron?" Harry asked quietly when they reached the Main Ward. Poppy stopped walking abruptly, and turned to face Harry, wearing a rather awkward expression.

"What do you mean, Harry?" she replied, totally unconvincingly.

Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You know what I mean. Why'd you say that you were surprised he wanted to see me? Why wouldn't he want to?"

Poppy simply shook her head and turned away, continuing toward her office, clearly displaying that she wasn't going to answer his question, and unwittingly igniting the small candle of defiance within Harry's being. How dare she keep such things from him? He had a right to know and she was going to tell him.

Harry glared at Poppy's back and quickly stepped forward, grasping her above the elbow and roughly spinning her to face him. At fifteen, Harry was now every bit as tall as the Matron was, and grinned evilly at her as he stared into her terrified eyes……

Hank stared unseeingly at the early morning sun; just beginning to leave the ground beneath it as it started it's daily travel across the sky. He loved the display of colour that sunset and sunrise gave, and so, after his argument with Remus, Hank sought refuge on the roof of north tower … away from the confinement inside the school brought. 

He sighed heavily as his narrow options spun through his mind. On one hand, he had the option of telling Harry about Sirius … which also had the great possibility of Harry crumbling before his eyes. And on the other, he had the option of keeping Sirius's condition away from him, so as to not put him through such torment … but if Sirius was to die, then there was the real possibility that Remus would be correct with his assumption of what Harry might do.

If only he hadn't been so careless, Hank thought solemnly, laying back on the angled iron, using an arm as a pillow. He should never have been caught by Wolfgang, and he should have gotten himself free much faster than he did. He should have taken Ginny's place, not Sirius.

Hank felt uncertainty start to creep through him, as he wondered how much Wolfgang had told Ginny, while she was held captive. He knew Wolfgang well enough to know he would have at least attempted at small talk while he waited for them … and while he tortured the poor girl. He was twisted, and there was no denying that fact … but he could also be exceedingly polite and gentlemanly, when the occasion called for it.

Hank shook his head, knowing that Wolfgang had probably mentioned something about him to Ginny, but what he was worried about, was _what _he might have told her. There were so many things that he was keeping from the little circle of friends, and only Hermione had the knowledge of what he was. As it was, there were many things he had never uttered to anyone … not Dumbledore … not Remus … Not even his own Tribe. It was simply too dangerous for them, if they possessed the same knowledge he did…

"I thought I might find you up here…" a soft voice spoke, off to the side.

Hank started and sat up suddenly, almost making him lose his hold on the roof. Regaining his balance, Hank turned to where he heard Remus speak, and raised his guard. "What do you want?" he asked Remus shortly, making the smaller man flinch minutely.

"I wanted to apologize," said Remus, as he climbed out of the trapdoor, and gingerly edged along the slanted roof, toward his brother. "I know it was wrong of me, what I said back in the Hospital Wing, and after thinking about it, realized that in part you were correct in wanting Harry left not knowing about Sirius."

Remus stopped a couple of feet from Hank and sunk down beside him, staring into the sunrise.

"But?" said Hank quietly, not meeting his eyes.

Remus sighed heavily. "But you must think over the long term. Think of what's best for Harry _in the long term_. Keeping this from him would be a temporary keepsafe …"

"But in the long term, it would be detrimental…" Hank finished heavily, nodding his head in defeat. "All right Remus," he said, clapping him gently on the back, as he started to stand. "You win. I'll tell Harry about Sirius…" Hank trailed off suddenly and his eyes grew wide as a silent alarm bell went off at the back of his mind, making him go rigid with anxiety.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked, noticing Hank's angst as they rose. "Hank, what – "

"We have to go!" Hank cut in sharply, grasping Remus by the arm firmly. "Harry's starting to sway…" was all he said as they both disappeared in a swirl of light……

"I hope that Harry can come to breakfast with us," said Hermione, sitting on Harry's bed while they waited for the Matron to finish with Harry. "He really needs to start getting back into a normal routine."

Ron nodded his agreement, but Ginny barely registered the fact that Hermione had spoken. She was staring at Ron, almost calculatingly. When Ron noticed this, he asked her what she was staring at him for?

"Why was Madame Pomfrey surprised that you wanted to see Harry?" she asked, ignoring Ron's query. Her gaze became both curious and icy, when Ron looked away and began to fidget. "What happened last night, after we got back?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Ron replied meekly, evading his sisters penetrating gaze. He knew that if she found out what he'd said, she'd be furious with him … and that was something he wanted to avoid adamantly.

"Don't you lie to me!" Ginny snapped, her eyes growing hard. "We both heard Madam Pomfrey say that she was surprised you wanted to see Harry at all. Why would she say that? What did you do?"

"You'll only get mad at me!" Ron pleaded, reaching for Ginny's hand, sighing heavily when she pulled it away. "I've already apologized to almost everyone who was there, and I don't think you should know!"

"Tough!" Ginny shot back harshly, starting to sit up. "I want to know what you did – or said? It obviously wasn't very nice, or you would've told me – but what I really want to know, is why this has something to do with Harry?"

Ron was avoiding her eye, so Ginny turned to Hermione, who had remained rather quiet for her and Ron's argument. Ginny's temper flared even more when Hermione also refused to make eye contact with her.

"OK, brother dear. Now I _know _that this has something to do with Harry. What did you do?" Ron still did nothing. "If you don't tell me, I won't speak to you for the rest of the term!" she threatened forcefully, smiling inwardly and cringing at the same time when Ron looked at her sharply, injured deeply by her ultimatum.

"Ginny … You have to understand – I thought you were going to die! I know now, that what I said last night was wrong, and I really don't want to repeat it…"

"Well you're going to," Ginny cut him off sharply, worried now, at what it was that Ron had done to cause such stubbornness from him. "Tell me … please," she continued, much softer than before.

Ron gazed at her for a moment, before slumping his shoulders in defeat and nodding.

"Try to remember, Ginny, that I was really upset with what had happened, and – what I said, wasn't really rational thinking…"

"Stop stalling, Ron," Hermione spoke up firmly, giving Ron a pointed look. "Just tell her."

Ginny returned her eyes to Ron, just as he drew a deep breath …

"Ginny … Last night I told everyone that, what happened to you … was — "

Ron was cut off suddenly by a shout from out in the main ward, followed by the door to the hallway slamming open. The three friends held their breaths as they heard sharp footsteps hurrying down the hall, and stopping at their door. Another panicky shout was heard before the door to the room was suddenly ripped from it's hinges as it was propelled forward, into the room…

After a moment, they all looked toward the door and saw something that made their hearts stand still. Through the dust that had been created, was Harry, cold fury etched in every movement he made, his eyes cold and dead.

"MY FAULT!!!" he screamed, striding toward Ron, fists clenched, features twisted in rage. Ron jumped to his feet and started to back away, but soon found only stone wall. He was staring at Harry in terror, and Hermione had risen from her seat and started to approach Harry from behind.

"H – Harry, you have to understand – !" Ron stammered, but was soon cut off when Harry reached him and wrapped his fingers firmly around his throat. Gasping for air, Ron clawed at Harry's arm to no avail. The grip was iron clad.

"NO HARRY!!" Ginny cried, attempting to get out of bed, looking desperately at Ron's increasingly pale face. "LET HIM GO!!"

A flicker of emotion passed over Harry's face when Ginny spoke, but it soon vanished as Ron renewed his attempts to get free of his grip. "No Ginny," said Harry, almost calmly. "I won't let him go! Not after what he said!" Harry's eyes bore into Ron's, making the other tremble visibly with fear. Harry tightened his grip and completely cut off Ron's air supply. "How dare you?" Harry snarled, his lip curling in loathing as Ron slowly sank lower to the floor, still trying desperately to pry Harry's fingers from his neck.

"Harry," said Ginny urgently, feeling a trickle of hope pass over her when she saw Harry's expression soften at her voice. "Harry, please let him go … for me? Please don't hurt him anymore…"

"He deserves it!" Harry countered viciously, his eyes never leaving Ron. "He said that what happened to you was MY FAULT!!"

"HARRY!!" 

Ginny and Hermione whipped around as Hank and Remus came hurtling through the door, coming to a dead stop at what they saw.

"Harry … you've done enough," said Hank hurriedly, taking a small step forward. "You've made your point … let him go."

"No," was his short reply.

Hermione spun to face Harry's back and stepped up to him, intending to remove his hand from Ron's throat forcefully…

"No Hermione!!" Hank yelled … but he was too late. As soon as Hermione's hand came into view, Harry had half turned and lashed out viciously, striking her harshly across the face, sending her reeling backward into Remus's arms.

At this, Ginny flung her legs over the side of her bed and stood; swaying dangerously, for her legs were still too weak to support her. Hastily, Hank stepped forward and steadied her, not asking any questions as she started walking toward Harry. Just before she reached him, Ginny cast a concerned sidelong glance in Hermione's direction, and saw her kneeling on the floor with Remus beside her, checking her face as she held a hand to her cheek.

Ginny turned back to face Harry, and felt her heart catch in her throat. Ron was almost unconscious, his face pasty white. The grip he had on Harry's arms was almost nonexistent, and he'd now sunk to his knees.

Ginny almost flew into a blind panic at the sight of her brother, half dead at Harry's feet, but caught herself before she did anything rash. Getting Harry angry at her, wouldn't help him at all…

Deciding to take a mildly different approach than Hermione did, Ginny stepped into Harry's line of sight first. Seeing that he didn't even register her being there, she hesitantly began to reach out her hand. Harry's eyes snapped toward her … yet he made no move toward her.

"Harry … that's enough," she said gently, trying to sound pacifying. "He didn't mean what he said … you know that."

"He said it was because of me!" Harry spat, his eyes returning to Ron. "He blamed ME!!"

Ginny balked as Harry drew Ron toward himself, before thrusting him back, slamming him into the stone wall. She stared at Ron in horror before she reached out and grasped Harry's arm, turning to him and saying, "Stop it Harry! You'll kill him!"

As soon as Ginny touched Harry's arm, his face softened. Harry blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head, swaying on his feet a little. He released Ron and brought the hand to his forehead, as Ron slumped to the floor, coughing and gagging as he grasped his neck.

Ginny didn't know who to go too first. She wanted to see to Ron, and see if he was really all right … but she could plainly see the anguish and shame shining in Harry's eyes as his gaze flicked between Hermione and Ron. He'd begun to tremble and he was looking everywhere but at a person.

Deciding to look at Ron first, Ginny hastily knelt by his side and helped him sit up; patting him on the back lightly as he tried to regain his steady breathing.

"Ron, are you all right?" she asked, her voice laced heavily with the worry she was feeling on his behalf. "Ron?"

Ron nodded his head, declaring that he was fine … sort of … but he still looked extremely upset, and Ginny didn't need to guess why. Madame Pomfrey must have told Harry what Ron had said the previous night, and it had set him off. Ginny saw Ron look up at Harry fleetingly, before lowering his eyes again, wiping his forehead clear of the sweat that had gathered there. Seeing her brothers turmoil, Ginny leant forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting him know that she wasn't angry with him for what he'd said, and letting him know how happy she was that he was all right……

Harry looked away as he saw Ginny embrace Ron, seeing the intense worry in her eyes as she did so. Feeling a tingling beginning in his eyes, Harry blinked furiously and chanced a glance at Hermione, feeling his stomach fill with lead as he saw the tears trickling down her face. He clearly remembered striking her, quite viciously, and the knowledge that she wouldn't forget it filled Harry with a sense of dread. Would it affect their friendship? Harry had no doubt that it would. Then there was the added problem, that Harry had once again tried to take Ron's life. Harry had felt quite relieved when Ron forgave him the first time … but could he manage it a second?

For the moment though, Harry was extremely grateful of the strange connection that he bore with Ginny, for it had almost certainly spared her brothers life.

"Harry?"

At the sound of his name, Harry looked up at Hank, who was giving him a look that was full of both sympathy, and pity. Immediately, Harry broke eye contact and shook his head. He didn't deserve anyone's sympathy, and didn't want their pity. Feeling the dampness in his eyes begin to spill, Harry hastily wiped them away and spun toward the doorway, crossing the floor swiftly and rounding the frame, ignoring everyone's voices as they called to him.

Hastily, Harry stepped out into the main ward, but soon found his feet wouldn't move when he saw what was in front of him. Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing in front of the door … both wands pointed at his chest, while Snape saw to Madame Pomfrey, who was sitting on a bed, bleeding from a cut on her head. It was then that Harry remembered what he'd done to the Matron, when she disclosed what Ron had said the previous night.

Harry winced visibly as a vision of his thrusting Poppy's head into the wall flashed across his vision, making it impossible to hold back the flood of misery wanting to escape him. As the tears splashed onto the floor, Harry bowed his head, trying to hide his face from his Professors.

Seeing this, Dumbledore and Minerva lowered their wands, knowing he was over his outburst, but also wincing in sympathy as Harry backed into the wall and slid down it, burying his face in his knees as he wept uncontrollably, reliving all he'd done during his tantrum……

"Just sit still for a moment, Hermione," said Remus firmly, as she tried to stand and go after Harry. "Don't worry, he won't go far. Dumbledore should be with him at the moment, so you will sit here while I take a look at that nasty bruise…"

"But if we don't talk to him, he'll only go back into his shell," Hermione countered in a desperate whisper. "He feels horrible about what he just did, I could see it. I mean – it's the second time he's tried to kill Ron in as many weeks … and, well…"

Remus looked up at Hermione as she broke off awkwardly and looked away.

"And then there's what he did to you," Remus added, correctly predicting what Hermione was reluctant to say. "Yes … I could tell that he wasn't very keen on what he did. Not only to you, but in general. It's starting to really take it's toll on him…"

Hermione nodded as Remus finished examining her bruise. "I don't know how much more of this he can stand," she stated quietly, but her voice was deadly serious. "He's just hating himself more and more because he can't really control it, and it's just tearing him apart from the inside out. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted nothing to do with anyone for the whole year, or at least until he gets a cure…"

"Hermione, the cure will take time to discover," Hank interjected gently, turning away from a still shaky Ron. "Believe me … I'm trying to get all the information about it that I need, but it is going to take time…"

"But it's time we don't have!" she retorted, standing up. "He can't keep going like this! _We _can't keep going like this … always trying to second guess what his reaction to a comment might be, just in case he'd go nuts on us…"

"I understand how you feel, Hermione," Hank replied gently, appearing grave. "Everyone has to watch what they say while Harry's around, and yes, it does get frustrating. But I'd rather having to put up with that, and have him here … than off gallivanting around in the forest where anything might happen to him."

Before another word was spoken, Hank quietly stepped out of the room, leaving the four companions to their thoughts.

"You're not going to get mad at Harry again, are you Ron?" Ginny asked suddenly, making everyone stare at her, shocked by the forwardness of her question. "You remember what happened last time you got mad at him, and – "

"Whoa Whoa Ginny!" Ron cut in, holding his hands up against Ginny's demands. "Why would you think I'd do that again? Of course I'm not going to go mad at him … he'd probably kill me for real if I did…"

"Don't joke about something like that!" said Ginny sharply, dropping her gaze a moment later. "I mean – look at what you said last night … You always speak out before you really think about what it is you're saying. You knew that what happened last night wasn't because of Harry, and you still said you blamed him for it…"

"I already told you, it was because I was worried about you," said Ron in his own defence. "I wasn't thinking…"

"All right kids!" Remus cut in, just as Ginny was about to reply. "End of discussion. It's time you all went and saw Madame Pomfrey … so long as she's in a fit state herself…" he added in an undertone, remembering the way he'd seen the Matron lying half unconscious on the floor……

"Harry?"

Still sniffling, Harry looked up and saw Hank standing over him; Dumbledore and McGonagall in the background with Snape and Poppy.

"I'm s– "

"Harry, don't apologize," said Hank firmly, cutting his apology short. "You have no need to, because it wasn't your fault."

"What else am I supposed to say?" Harry replied unsteadily, looking at his hands shamefully. Hands that had done so much… "I attacked both Madame Pomfrey and Hermione … and I tried to kill Ron again. How can I not apologize for what I did to them?"

"There is nothing that can be said, that will make you feel less guilty about what's happened, Harry," Hank explained gently, kneeling in front of him. "We all know that you don't mean too … and we all see how much you torment yourself over it when you do. It can't be helped. We can only be more cautious … or pray that Ginny is around."

Harry looked up at Hank as he spoke of Ginny's influence over his action, while in a frenzy, and wondered if he knew anything that related to it.

"Why does Ginny affect me like she does, when I'm on the edge or over it?" Harry asked slowly. "She's drawn me from a rage before this one … and I don't seem to get so emotional when she's around? Do you have a theory as to why that could be?"

Hank scratched at the slight stubble on his chin as he contemplated an answer to Harry's enquiry.

"I really wouldn't be able to even give you an idea, as to why Ginny holds sway over your frenzies. Maybe you share an empathic connection, or maybe it is simply because of your strong feelings for her. It could be anything."

Although the matter was serious, Hank couldn't help but smile as Harry turned red at his mention of the feelings he clearly bore for the youngest Weasley. It was painfully obvious to most of the people in the Ward at the moment that Harry and Ginny harboured feelings for each other, but why they were denying it was a puzzle to Hank.

"Poppy! Do you think you're in good enough shape to see to two more patients?"

Both Harry and Hank turned as Ron, Hermione and Remus filed from the back hallway. Harry continued to look in the direction of the doorway after they'd all vacated it, but Hermione's voice answered what he'd been waiting for.

"Ginny's still in her room Harry," she stated, seeing where he was looking. "Her legs are still to weak to let her walk around much."

Harry nodded his acknowledgment, happy that she was at least still speaking to him.

Harry snapped his head to look at Hank, as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Um … Hank?" Harry waited for him to turn and listen before continuing, "How is it that you knew what was happening? Were you down here already, and heard what was happening? I remember seeing you down the back earlier on today, but you left, I think…"

Harry trailed off as Hank became unusually grave and awkward, looking around the room instead of at him like he usually did. Harry saw him glance at Remus, noticing that he was also unusually grave, and saw a look, full of hidden meaning pass between them both. Hank faced Harry again, after giving Remus a small nod, and sighed heavily.

"Harry … Something happened last night," Hank began hesitantly, looking him in the eye. "I'm going to ask you, to come with me. There's something I have to show you…"

Harry slowly got to his feet, just as Hank rose also, and followed him back into the hallway … toward the room he'd seen Hank sitting in earlier on…

"I have to ask you, to try and remain calm, Harry," Hank continued, as they stopped just outside the door. "This will come as a shock…"


	19. Crime and Punishment

Harry watched with anxiety as Hank pushed the door open, revealing the person lying on the bed. Harry felt his whole body go numb as he stared at Sirius's burnt and unconscious form, lying motionless on the white sheets. He felt his breathing become rapid and shallow as he stepped forward unsteadily, his eyes never leaving his Godfather. Harry felt fresh tears stinging his eyes, but he did nothing to wipe them away, too stunned by what he saw, while feeling a sense of disbelief flow through him. How could this have happened? Why Sirius?

Harry stopped at Sirius's side and numbly knelt beside him, noticing how weak and shallow his breathing was as he did so.

"Is … is he going to – " Harry couldn't continue the question. He refused to acknowledge there was even a possibility … but Hank perceived what he was asking, and so answered.

"Madame Pomfrey has done everything she can," said Hank sadly. "We'll know by the end of today … I'm sorry Harry…"

Harry didn't even respond to Hank's words. He simply knelt there, staring at Sirius … silently praying that he would live. If he died, where would that leave him? He'd be stuck at the Dursleys forever … No one else would take him in … why would they want to? No … he had to live. So long as he was alive, there was always the chance that they could set him free, and Harry could finally leave his nightmare.

Harry leant forward and rested his forehead against Sirius's shoulder, weeping openly as the real possibility of him never waking up started to sink in. He would lose the only father he'd ever known, leaving him all alone again…

Hank's heart wrenched as Harry sobbed into Sirius's unconscious shoulder, the reality of the situation falling on his burdened shoulders. Hesitantly, Hank stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to comfort him in the slightest … but he didn't even react to the gesture. Uncertain about leaving him on his own at the moment, Hank stayed where he was … listening to Harry's anguish in the silent room, as he joined him in his prayers, hoping that his brother may live………

"Is Hank – ?" Hermione didn't finish her question as Remus nodded slowly, his own eyes following Hank and Harry down the Hall. "But I thought he didn't want Harry to know?"

"He didn't," Remus replied. "But we had words not long ago, and he reconsidered his choice…"

"Ah … so _that's _what he was mad over," said Hermione, now understanding. Seeing Remus's questioning look, Hermione elaborated. "It's just that, Ron and I saw Hank storm down a corridor on our way here, and we thought it might've had something to do with Sirius … but he was only ticked off at you…"

"How is Sirius, by the way?" Ron asked from the other side of the bed, where Madame Pomfrey was inspecting his throat. "Is he any better?"

Both Ron and Hermione could tell that he wasn't, just by the way Poppy and Remus reacted to the question. The two had glanced at each other, full of remorse and despair, and hung their heads … not answering. That in itself, was all the answer the two students needed.

"If he's worse than what he was last night," Hermione whispered into the silence, "then there's not much chance he'll make it through the day … is there?" She looked up at Remus, blinking back her tears, and saw her Professor shake his head solemnly.

"No there's not," he replied thickly. "But … people have made miraculous comebacks before. No reason to think it's not possible now…" he continued, trying his best to give her a reassuring smile, only to fail miserably at the attempt.

"I know that this isn't the best time," Dumbledore's strong voice spoke out, making them all turn to him. The headmaster eyed the sullen faces for a moment, before continuing, "and I apologize … but I was wondering if someone could tell me, what caused Mr Potter's outburst this morning? It seemed rather sudden, seeing how it's only early morning…"

Ron immediately lowered his eyes and shuffled his feet awkwardly, something that Dumbledore didn't fail to notice, but surprisingly, Madame Pomfrey had become somewhat shifty also.

"Poppy? Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore queried quietly.

"He found out what I said last night," said Ron meekly, refusing to look up at the headmaster.

"I see," Dumbledore replied, nodding his head gravely. "How?"

Now it was Madame Pomfrey's turn to appear extremely awkward. "I told him."

"You what!?" Snape gasped, speaking for the first time since everyone arrived. "What on earth would posses you to – "

"He threatened to remove my head if I didn't Severus!" Poppy half shouted, appearing quite distressed at the memory of the incident. "What did you expect me to do!?"

"It's quite all right, Poppy," said Dumbledore gently, throwing Snape a warning look as he patted the Matrons shoulder. "No ones blaming you for this … don't worry. But something else must have happened beforehand, for him to threaten you, Poppy … do you know what that might have been?"

"That was my fault, actually," Poppy answered quietly. "He must've heard us talking outside his door, because he asked me, when we got out here, why I would've been surprised that Mr Weasley would want to see him. Well … I refused to tell him, and I didn't give him a reason for it … I think that started him off, because he grabbed me by the arm and forced me to turn toward him …" Poppy shut her eyes briefly and shook her head. "I know that he can't help what he does … but I don't think I'll be able to look at him the same way ever again…"

"Now Poppy," Dumbledore began, gently but firmly. "We can't afford to think like that…"

"But you don't know how it felt," Poppy cut in, almost sounding pleading. "It was him, but it wasn't at the same time! He had the same voice, the same eyes, the same face … yet it still looked nothing like him!"

"Yes we do, Poppy," Dumbledore reasoned gently, trying to calm the matron down a fraction. "We've all seen him during an outburst, save Severus … We know how unsettling it can seem … but you must also think of what Harry is being put through at the same time. He is virtually a prisoner in his own mind, when he loses control. He's forced to see, hear, feel … know absolutely everything that happens, while being powerless to change it. He might have threatened you, Poppy … but he's tried to take Mr Weasley's life for the second time…"

"I'm rather curious about that fact?" said Remus, giving Ron a penetrating stare. "Why is it, that Harry's only tried to kill you? Although it is serious however you think of it, Harry's only struck Hermione, and knocked out Poppy. He did a nice number on me, yes … but he's tried to take your life intentionally, twice. Is there something going on between you two? A disagreement of sorts, or something similar?"

Seeing Ron shake his head after a moment of thought, Remus continued, "There has to be a reason why he's focusing on you, Ron…"

"Why must there be?" said Snape, crossing his arms. "It could purely be spontaneous, couldn't it? Or it could simply be snuffing out the focus of his rage? We don't know enough about this to go around throwing what-ifs everywhere." ……

Ginny stared up at the ceiling, running the recent events over again in her head. She was growing increasingly worried about Harry's state of health, and it wasn't his body's well being she was thinking of. She could plainly see the torture that Harry was going through, how he loathed himself for his lack of control, his utter despair at his grievous actions toward his closest friends, his terror that he would drive them away as he continually attacked them. It was slowly eating at him … and according to what Hank had said when he told them about Harry's Bond with Voldemort … this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Ginny slowly shook her head, as she wiped at a stray tear, wondering just how much more Harry could withstand. Thinking back, to all that had happened to him in his young life, Ginny could declare that this was by far the worst. Most of the other things had only injured his body, which was fixable to an extent … but this was attacking his mind, causing massive amounts of harm each time it was let loose.

Ginny winced as the sight of Harry's extreme self reproach, flashed across her eyes. It was almost akin to the shock and injury in Hermione's eyes, as Harry gazed at her fleetingly before leaving the room. Ginny had to admit, that that was something she didn't see coming. Ron had been the cause of this outburst, so it made sense that he'd attacked him … but Harry's lashing out at Hermione had caught them all by surprise, and Ginny could see just how much Harry hated himself for it…

At that moment, Ginny heard footsteps walking slowly past her door, and further down the hall, hushed voices talking as they went. Feeling curious, Ginny got out of bed again, and shakily walked to her door. Waiting for silence, she carefully opened her door and stepped out into the hallway. She inched down the corridor slowly, making sure she kept her balance, and halted just out of view near the doorjamb.

Leaning forward slightly, Ginny tilted her head, to see if she could hear anything that was happening in the room, only to hear someone weeping softly, sounding slightly muffled. Her concern spiking, Ginny gingerly leant around the corner, and felt her heart freeze in her chest. Harry was kneeling by the bed, his face buried in Sirius's shoulder, as Hank stood beside him, his hand upon his shoulder consolingly.

Ginny felt a wave of nausea sweep over her, as she caught sight of Sirius's actual condition, noticing that it greatly resembled her legs at present … only ten times worse. Silently, Ginny inched her way into the room, stopping in her tracks when Hank turned to look at her, though feeling surprised when he didn't seem surprised to see her there.

Ginny continued forward, when Hank gestured for her to come in, and came to a stop by his side, staring at both Sirius, and the despondent Harry.

"What happened to him?" she asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb Harry. It didn't work. At the sound of her voice, Harry raised his head and furiously wiped at his eyes and glasses, almost as though he didn't want her to see him in such a state.

"Um … Ginny, I don't think that this is the best time – "

"No," said Harry quietly, cutting off Hank's rebuttal. "I want to know as well." Seeing Hank's hesitancy, Harry continued, "I can take it … don't worry. I need to know how it happened…"

Seeing Harry's determination, Hank sighed and nodded. "How about you both have a seat," he suggested, motioning towards the bed he'd sat upon earlier that morning. "As I'm sure you must have surmised by now," he started, "this happened last night. You both remember when Wolfgang – or Piedro, if you prefer – tried to kill you, Ginny?"

Both Harry, and Ginny nodded, grimacing at the memory.

"Well … that's how this happened. Sirius knocked you out of the way, and took that blast in your place," said Hank sadly to Ginny.

Ginny covered her mouth as she realized that Sirius may die, because of her. Harry would be left alone, and it would be all her fault. She turned to face Harry, and saw that he was also stunned by the news.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry!" she cried, grasping his hand firmly in hers, hoping that he'd forgive her. "Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean for it to happen – "

"No no! I don't blame you," Harry interrupted gently, turning to face her. "This wasn't your fault Ginny … Sirius knew what he was doing – " Harry hesitated for a moment, before plunging onward. "I would've done the same thing if I could…"

"Please don't say that," Ginny replied, shaking her head sadly. She knew that he meant what he said, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to live through Harry's death a second time………

"How'd he take it?" Remus asked as Hank stepped out into the Main Ward alone. Hank shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, as he ventured further into the ward.

"He took it pretty much how I expected him to," he answered gravely. He sat on a bed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "He practically crumbled before my eyes, crying on Sirius's shoulder." Hank shook his head, blinking back his own tears. "I've never felt so powerless to do anything in my life, Remus…"

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, looking around. "You didn't leave him on his own did you?"

Hank shook his head. "No. Ginny is keeping him company – "

"What!!??" Ron snapped, startling everyone. "What were they – "

"Ron, don't you dare start that up again!" Hermione shot over her shoulder, glaring daggers at the redhead. Ron ignored her.

"Does Harry know how Sirius got like that?" he pestered.

"Yes he does, Mr Weasley, however I don't really see the significance of the question?" Hank answered, his voice showing the mild irritation he was beginning to feel toward Ron's attitude.

Ron rolled his eyes, as though the reason was an obvious one. "Well … was Harry angry with her, or wasn't he?"

"Far from it," Hank answered firmly. "He was actually telling your sister that it wasn't her fault. Oh, and you were quite correct Hermione," Hank added, glancing at a confused Hermione.

"About what?" she asked.

"About your assumption that Harry would have done the same thing Sirius did," Hank explained. "He told Ginny that he would have taken her place, just as you said he would."

At this, almost everyone raised their eyebrows and turned to give Ron a truly penetrating glare. He swallowed nervously and lowered his gaze, knowing how they were all thinking of his words the previous night.

"Well, Mr Weasley," said Remus, frowning down at him. "It appears that you don't know Harry as well as you think you do. You of all people should have known better, than to think that he'd be so shallow minded about something like this…"

"All right Remus, that will do," Dumbledore interrupted firmly, seeing how awkward Ron was becoming. "He knows what he said last night was wrong, and if he didn't beforehand he should now, if Harry's most recent outburst taught him anything…" Dumbledore paused as Ron unconsciously rubbed his neck, before raising his eyes and addressing everyone. "But now, to bring up a different matter, but of no less importance – regarding two particular students, who willingly disobeyed the order of a professor, lied to their headmaster, and left the school grounds last night…"

Both Ron and Hermione lowered their gaze and practically cowered under the stern gazes of their professors.

"Yes, about that," Hank began, sounding displeased. "I told you both, why it would have been unsafe for you to go after Ginny, and you still saw it fit, to lie to Albus, and leave the school anyway. Not to mention the fact that you stole a certain something from someone to do it."

Ron and Hermione fidgeted shamefully, knowing that Hank was referring to Harry's invisibility cloak.

"We only wanted to help…" Ron muttered despondently, wondering why they were in so much trouble anyway. If he and Hermione hadn't shown, then the events of the night could have turned out much differently…

"We understand that you only wanted to help," Remus replied gently. "Who wouldn't want to, if it was a sibling? But our point is that you deliberately and willingly, jeopardized your own, and others safety … by doing what you did."

"I believe that the most suitable punishment for such actions," Snape spoke up, smiling coldly at the two students, "would be a suspension, and that would be showing the utmost leniency."

"What!?" Ron gasped, while Hermione could only manage to let her jaw drop. They both stood, wide eyed, staring at Snape, utterly speechless by his suggestion. Seeing that Snape's idea hadn't been overridden with protests, Ron and Hermione snapped out of their stupor.

"That's not fair!" Ron half shouted, staring at the potions master angrily. "If it wasn't for me and Hermione going out there, who knows how things might've turned out! And how about Malfoy? Huh? He went and made Hank's Dragon go nuts in class yesterday, and he barely gets a second glance!!"

"That is a completely different matter, Mr Weasley," Snape shot back icily. "We are talking about your refusal to follow directions, not Mr Malfoy's penchant for causing chaos."

Ron gaped at Snape, before turning his eyes to the other teachers.

"I can't believe your considering this!!" he yelled. "Professor," Ron turned to McGonagall, "You were there! If we didn't come, then how would you've gotten Ginny back here? Everyone else was caught up with that Wolfgang guy! You can't say that it wasn't a good thing that we decided to go along…"

"I won't deny that your timely arrival was of great assistance, Mr Weasley," McGonagall reasoned calmly, casting a brief glance at Hermione as well. "But whether your presence helped or not, is not the topic of discussion at the moment, is it? It is your obedience … or lack thereof, that we were talking about…"

"I don't believe this!!" Ron exclaimed, venting his building frustration as he slammed his fist onto the tray table, making them jangle.

"Mr Weasley, do calm down – " Dumbledore started reasonably, only to be cut off by another tirade from Ron.

"You people are so biased!!" he ranted, seemingly oblivious to Dumbledore's words. "You let the Slytherins get away with near on murder, and we get suspended for helping out!!"

Before anyone could react to Ron's forwardness, he spun on his heel and stormed toward the Wing doors, cursing under his breath as he went.

"Ron wait!" Hermione called out, going against her wanting to go after him. "Come back!" Her words fell on deaf ears though, and Ron vanished from sight, leaving the small gathering staring in his wake. "Oh dear," she sighed, turning to face a rather stunned Remus and Hank.

"Albus," Snape started, his features stony. "Behaviour of such disrespect should be firm grounds to have him suspended, on top of his disobedience last night, and – "

"Don't push your luck, Severus," Hank cut in shortly, appearing most agitated by the Slytherin. "You've done enough already, what with your remark about being suspended…"

"I didn't hear you complaining about it," Snape countered, standing his ground unflinchingly as Hank stood before him.

"I was too busy gaping at you, for even contemplating it," Hank replied, scowling heavily.

"That will do, both of you!" Dumbledore demanded, making the two men stand down. "I think we can all agree that this little situation was handled badly. I will have some words with you two in a moment," Dumbledore pointed to Hank and Snape, before turning his gaze to Hermione. "Miss Granger … If you would be so kind as to go find Mr Weasley, and bring him up to my office after breakfast. I wish to speak to the both of you, about this matter…"

Hermione looked at the ground as Dumbledore spoke, but still nodded at his request. "Yes sir," she muttered quietly, before brushing past the headmaster, and exiting the ward.

Hank and Snape started arguing again the instant Hermione shut the doors to the Wing; both accusing the other of being either too lenient, or too harsh, and calling names like Stubborn Slytherin, or Feral Feline.

"OK Severus," Hank snapped, after a minute or two of uninterrupted insult throwing. "You and I have never seen eye to eye on a lot of things, and for the Cause we've tried to put aside our differences, and work together … But suggesting suspension was going a touch too far, don't you think? Ron was right … If he and Hermione hadn't shown when they did…?" Hank shook his head, not wanting to think about any alternate endings to the night. "And you have to think about Harry as well, Severus," Hank continued, his voice considerably softer than before. "It's going to affect him, no matter what happens. If they stay, we'll have to set punishment, and Harry will most likely argue the point. If they're suspended …? Well, lets just say I wouldn't want to see his reaction to *that* statement…"

"But there is still the chance that he won't lose control," Snape reasoned. "He actually might agree to a punishment. Probably not suspension, but even he knows when he does something wrong he'll be punished. There's no reason to think he won't have the same philosophy when it comes to his friends."

"Highly unlikely," Hank countered, glaring at the considerably smaller potions master in frustration.

"In either case – " Dumbledore cut in, raising his voice pointedly. "It bares little consequence, because I am not going to allow Miss Granger, or Mr Weasley, to be suspended…"

"Albus, you can't be serious!" said Snape exasperatedly. "It's the smallest they deserve after what they did – "

"However!" Dumbledore continued, his voice drowning out Snape's, "I will allow point withdrawal, and suitable detentions to be administered. They disobeyed, yes … but they were also of great help due to it…"

Grudgingly, Snape jerked his head in a agitated nod. "As you wish, Albus. I request that they each serve at least one detention with me … and if any others are thought to be required, then you could divide them up between yourselves?"

Remus, Hank and Minerva gave each other an approving glance, before declaring that Snape's formula was indeed appropriate.

"Very well Severus," said Minerva. "I will take fifty points from Gryffindor, and both Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley will serve their detention with you, at the same time. Any others are yet to be determined, but I'm sure we'll think of something…"

"Now that that's settled," said Dumbledore, rather jovially, "It's best that you all get ready for breakfast, and today's classes."

"Um … About that, Albus," Remus spoke up, a touch nervously. "Might I request that I stay here for the day? It's just that – "

Dumbledore nodded understandingly and raised his hand, to stop Remus from continuing. "I understand, Remus. It's quite all right … so long as Mr Potter wishes company, and with Madame Pomfrey's approval, of course…"

"Of course Remus can stay," Poppy stated, as though it was obvious. "And he needn't ask Mr Potter if he would like company. He's not going to stay in here for another day," she said forcefully. "I won't have him getting all depressed while he waits for Sirius to either die, or make a turnaround. He's fit enough to go to classes, so he will." 

"I'm sure he'll have some choice words about that," Hank remarked, throwing a worried glance in the direction of the back rooms.

"So…" Remus started, also looking to the back hall. "Who's going to tell him to go down to breakfast?"

Before the last word even left Remus's mouth, Hank started striding toward Sirius's room. Remus raised his eyebrows and looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"He feels it's his responsibility, Remus," Dumbledore explained, after Hank had vanished down the hall. "He feels very guilty about Sirius's condition. It was his job to protect everyone, and he failed to do that … and then add the fact that it was Harry's Godfather that was injured…" Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Let's just say, that he feels his honour is quite tarnished…"

"But it wasn't his fault!" Remus exclaimed, not wanting to believe that his brother could think so low of himself. "How was he supposed to know what was going to happen?"

"That's not how he sees it," said Dumbledore gently. "As much as he would deny it, Hank has very much the same line of thinking as Mr Potter does, in that he feels it to be his fault, because the choice he made brought about the situation." Seeing Remus's mildly confused expression, Dumbledore continued, "Harry believes that Mr Diggory's death last term, was his own doing, because he told him to take the trophy with him, thereby leading him to his death. It's much the same with Hank at the moment. He instructed Sirius to go with him, and due to that, he was there … allowing him to save Miss Weasley, but almost certainly forfeiting his own life to do it."

"But, Hank's told Harry that what happened with Cedric *wasn't* his fault," Remus put forward, his mien confused.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's correct, yes. And I'm sure that if we were to tell Mr Potter about Hank's guilt in this matter, he would try to convince him that it wasn't his fault as well…"

Remus shook his head and stole another glance toward the back. "It's uncanny," he said, sounding awed. "They only met a few weeks ago … and yet they're so similar, in so many ways…" He turned back to Dumbledore and gave him a half grin. "If I didn't know any better … I might've thought they were related…" ………

Harry walked through the halls on his way to breakfast, with his head hung low, hands shoved in his pockets as his feet scuffed at the floor. He sighed heavily as his mind once again flitted back to Sirius, the image of him laying there, hanging on to life by a thread, taking over his being with each second it remained.

Harry swallowed and took a shuddering breath, thankful that Madame Pomfrey had granted him permission to visit Sirius during his breaks and free time that day, but feeling a little upset that she hadn't allowed him to visit Ginny at the same time. Harry knew that she needed to rest, so she could heal properly. But that didn't stop the disappointment flitting through him at the thought of it. It had been Ginny's insistence that finally made Harry leave Sirius's bedside, when Hank came in to tell him he was to attend breakfast and classes that day, with the rest of the school. He smiled as he remembered the way she had continually reassured him, that Sirius would still be there, when he next managed to visit.

Grimacing slightly, Harry sighed again as he remembered the way Madame Pomfrey had behaved so nervously around him, when he'd asked her if he would be allowed to visit Sirius during the day. She'd been so tense, and her gaze had flicked about nervously, rather than meeting his eye as she might've done normally.

Harry quickened his pace, as he noticed that the hallways were growing steadily more crowded, seeing how everyone was now coming down to breakfast. Far from being hungry, Harry strode faster as he was uncomfortably aware of the many stares that were following him, no doubt wondering why he hadn't shown for dinner the previous night, when Dumbledore had told them that he would.

As he was staring at the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's eye, Harry rounded a corner and promptly ran into someone who'd been standing there, talking in a small huddle. Harry stumbled, but caught his balance in time to stop falling to the floor. No such luck for the soul he'd careened into, hearing the dull thud created when they struck the hard ground.

Harry hastily spun around, and began to apologize, but he stopped as soon as he saw who it was.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Malfoy snapped, as Crabbe and Goyle helped him to his feet. "What's the matter?" he asked scathingly when Harry didn't reply or react. "The Dark Lord steal your tongue while you were visiting?"

Harry bit back the heated retort threatening to fly at Malfoy, noticing the sarcasm in the question as Malfoy spoke. It was obvious to Harry that he knew he hadn't been with Voldemort at all, but to say otherwise would prove he had connections with the Wizard.

"Gone mute, have you?" Malfoy continued, snickering while his two cronies guffawed beside him. "You know," Malfoy took a step toward Harry threateningly, "I think that Dumbledore made up all that crap about you. I mean … who ever heard of going out of their way to not antagonise someone? Can you imagine it Potter? Me, not making snide remarks at you…" Malfoy was speaking only loud enough for Harry to hear him now, but as he was continually flicking his eyes toward those that had been attracted by the small incident, he failed to notice the intense anger flash inside Harry's eyes.

" – I suppose I could just redirect my wit toward that Mudblood of yours – "

Harry knew that he was fighting a losing battle, and even though he truly felt the urge to smear Malfoy's brains across the stonework, Harry resisted the desires to attack Malfoy with every ounce of his being. Suddenly, a thought struck him like lightning. As this happened more often, Harry surmised more ways out of his frenzies … and he reasoned that if he let loose sooner, he could expel his rage before he lost control of his actions, and with lesser amounts of damage……

Severus went over his detention plans for Ron and Hermione once again in his head, making sure that it would be suitably revolting for the both of them, without being overly disgusting. They had helped out, after all, even if he didn't agree with their disobedience to achieve it. Severus slowed his saunter as he heard a small commotion, somewhere down toward the Great Hall. Sighing, he made his way quickly toward the disturbance … freezing in his tracks at the sight that greeted him…

A growing crowd was surrounding, what Severus assumed, was a scuffle of some sort. People were jeering or cheering, depending on who was winning. Shaking his head in disgust, Severus bellowed, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE???" He grinned in satisfaction as the crowd became suddenly silent, making them step aside as he quickly approached the sound of the continuing fight.

As the persons involved came into view, however … Snape's grin all but vanished. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, were inside the little circle of students, and neither seemed to have heard his shout moments beforehand. Stunned momentarily, Severus came to his senses and dashed forward, as Harry landed – what seemed to be another – vicious blow to Malfoy's beaten and bloodied face.

Severus ran up to them both, and immediately tried to pry Harry off Malfoy, with no success. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry shifted his weight slightly, and bent his knees. Baffled by the strange move, Severus looked down, only to see Harry leap upwards…

Any thought after that was made impossible, as profound pain shot through Severus's nose and jaw, and dazzling white lights obscured his vision. Numbly, Severus found himself landing on the floor heavily, only just managing to groan as the pain in his head intensified dramatically. As though from a great distance, Severus heard a collective gasp from the surrounding students, just before a sharp crack was heard, followed by a dull thud, as something else joined him on the floor……

Harry shook his head as the slight daze that had befallen him, slowly faded away. He found himself breathing heavily, and – as he'd hoped – free of the rage that had built within him at Malfoy's words. A smile flashed across his face at the revelation … but it vanished the next moment as he remembered what he'd done during his half controlled frenzy.

Harry's eyes darted everywhere, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he saw a great deal of students surrounding, and staring at him. Mostly with looks of fear or supreme angst. Harry quickly averted his eyes, but felt his chest tighten as he saw a very beaten Malfoy, laying sprawled at Professor Snape's feet; who was also laying on the stone floor, trying to sit up.

A stab of terror flashed through Harry, as he vividly recalled head butting the Potions Master moments ago, grimacing as he saw a steady stream of blood, flowing from his nose and busted lip. He remembered … it was as he'd tried to separate Malfoy and himself…

Although Harry hated Malfoy more than any living being, other than the Dursleys and Voldemort … he felt sympathetic as the vision of his slamming Malfoy's head into his knee, moments before he bashed his head against the wall, knocking him out, flashed across his eyes.

It couldn't be helped, Harry kept telling himself, finding himself unable to move as Snape slowly got to his feet, and walked over toward him, rather unsteadily.

He would've lost total control if he hadn't let loose … it couldn't be helped!

Snape's eyes bore into Harry's, and he found that he was so petrified about what was going to happen to him, that Harry couldn't look away.

"Everyone, go down to breakfast!" Snape barked, his eyes never leaving Harry. "NOW!!" he yelled when no one moved, succeeding in sending everyone scuttling toward the Great Hall. "You two, will take Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing," Snape continued, somehow knowing that Crabbe and Goyle hadn't left with the other students. "You will inform Madame Pomfrey, that I shall give her an explanation, when I next see her…"

Obediently, the two Slytherins grabbed Malfoy under an arm each, and started hauling him to the Ward … leaving Harry and Snape alone.

Harry felt terror as he never had before, but he couldn't explain why he felt it. He started to tremble, his breathing becoming unsteady, and he couldn't take his eyes off Snape, who for his part was starting to feel concerned by Harry's strange behaviour.

Feeling that it was related to what had just happened, Snape raised his hand, intending to try and get Harry to calm down a bit … much to his surprise, it did the exact opposite……

The second Snape began to raise his hand, a brilliantly detailed image flashed across Harry's vision, blocking out Snape, and replacing it with a scene he'd never hoped to think of again…

__

Harry gingerly crawled out of the Cupboard, casting a swift glance around the hallway and listening for any sound of his dastardly relatives. Hearing nothing (as it was still reasonably early in the morning) Harry smiled and stood, closing the cupboard door quietly as he snuck into the kitchen. It was Dudley's birthday today, and Harry intended to have a real breakfast, instead of the scrap meals he usually got. He needed to make sure he had enough energy to run away from Dudley and his gang.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Harry opened the fridge and started to gather the milk and other things he wanted to eat, spying Dudley's birthday cake sitting on the bottom. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as he read the loopy writing, spelling out: "Dear Duddykins', Happy fifth Birthday, Love, your Parents."

Shaking his head again, Harry staggered toward the table and tried to reach up and place everything he'd gathered on the table…

The next thing Harry knew … everything was on the floor, crashing loudly as it all slipped out of his arms. Harry froze, unmoving as he stared at the broken Milk bottle; the smeared butter…

Thunderous footfalls suddenly came hammering down the stairs, making Harry's breathing erratic with anxiety. He wanted to run … to hide … but he was stuck to the spot.

The kitchen door flew open, revealing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, still in their nightclothes, and looking ready to attack the nearest intruder. Suddenly, Petunia shrieked as her eyes fell upon the mess on her meticulously spotless floor, getting Vernon's attention as she did so.

With the sudden noise, Harry finally came to his senses and was able to move again … but as he swivelled, intending to run out the back door, he slipped in the butter and fell to the side … landing in the open fridge, and destroying Dudley's cake in the process…

What happened next would be etched into Harry's mind for the rest of his life, but he would do anything to be able to forget it…

Upon seeing his son's cake destroyed by their retch of a Nephew, Uncle Vernon bellowed like a madman, and instantly bore down on the small and defenceless Harry … picking him up by his shirt collar, leaving his legs swinging helplessly in the air.

Terror flowed through Harry as he'd never experienced it before. He'd never seen his Uncle act this way before, and it scared him. Vernon drew Harry closer, so their noses were barely inches apart, oblivious to the way Harry was squirming to get away.

Sensing that he had to do something to appease his Uncle's anger, Harry desperately whispered, "I love you…" Harry had heard some of the other kids at Day Care say it to their parents, and they were rewarded with large hugs and kisses … smiling happily as they left to go home…

Instead of being pacified, Vernon's eyes bulged and he hissed, "You should have died with your parents!" before raising his hand, sending it hurtling at Harry's frail five year old body repeatedly…

The memory ended as suddenly as it began, startling Harry so profoundly that he momentarily forgot where he was, or what he'd been doing. His vision snapped back to normal, and Harry's fears suddenly overwhelmed him as he saw a person standing in front of him with their hand raised.

Harry immediately stumbled backward and overbalanced, falling to the floor as he held up his hands, trying to shield himself as he screamed out, "No!! Please don't hit me again!! I'll do whatever you want, just please don't – "

He scrambled away from the figure, pushing himself along on the floor, looking about for any means of escape … when Harry slowly began to clam down. He blinked a few times, wincing as the painful blows he'd received so long ago seemed to return in force, before looking up at the person he'd been trying to escape from.

Harry was stunned as Professor Snape seemed beside himself, looking most alarmed by what had just transpired. But beneath his surprise, Harry felt acute shame… Of all the people to see him in such a state…

Looking at the ground, Harry got to his feet and tried to regain his composure, wondering all the while what had brought on the sudden memory. Looking back at the potions master, Harry knew that he wanted to know what had just happened, but Harry wasn't going to tell him. He didn't exactly know himself. So as Snape opened his mouth cautiously, Harry spoke before him.

"I don't know, Professor," Harry answered, before Snape had even asked the question. "I have no idea what just happened … and, about what happened before, with Malfoy…" Harry trailed off, once again feeling antsy at Snape's possible reaction.

Snape eyed Harry for a moment longer, not sure if he should believe him or not, but also knowing what might happen if he pushed the subject. So he reluctantly submitted to the change of subject. Sighing, Severus conjured a handkerchief and did his best to mop himself up, eyeing Harry all the while.

"Mr Potter … I'm not even going to bother asking why you saw it necessary to beat half the life out of Mr Malfoy, because it was most likely not entirely intentional. Though that could be debatable," he muttered, though not quietly enough, for Harry had heard him.

"Look," Harry said, trying not to sound too forward. "I'm – I'm sorry that I broke your nose, but that wasn't meant to happen! If you hadn't show up, then I'd've only hit Malfoy a couple of more times, before I came back to normal … which I did. You only got hit because you tried to stop me…"

"So what then?" Snape cut in, looking agitated. "Am I supposed to believe that you've discovered some way to have some sort of control, while frenzied?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It was just proven. And I wouldn't call it "control" per se, either. I wasn't able to stop myself once I started – at least, not until I calmed down enough to stop – and I only had a small amount of control over what I did. I didn't try to kill him, for starters, and I wasn't able to stop myself from hitting you when you arrived … but it still wasn't as bad as it could've been…"

Snape listened to Harry's explanation without interruption, taking it all in, and realizing that what he said, seemed to be true. He'd only beat up Malfoy … Never was there any sign that he intended to take his life, as he'd done with Ron. When Harry finished speaking, Snape nodded and said, "Very well Potter, what you said does tend to make some sort of sense, so tell me how you came to this revelation? I'll need to tell the Headmaster of this new development, so you need to tell me your theory on the matter…"

Harry blinked in surprise at the way Snape was behaving at the moment. No snide comments, no insults … he even seemed to be polite. Noticing that he was still waiting for an answer, Harry shook himself and began to explain.

"Well … I thought that if I let loose when I start to feel myself slipping, then what I do wouldn't be as bad as what it might've been if I just let it build and snap. I won't lose complete control, but the only way to let it out is using either physical force, or just expelling it like I did in the Hospital Wing yesterday … but I still don't know how I did that, so it's almost irrelevant…"

Snape ran this over in his head a couple of times, before repeating the theory, making sure he got it right. When Harry nodded, Snape sighed and said, "So really and truly, no matter when you let loose, something or someone will need to be fixed … just with varying degrees of ease…"

Harry nodded again, looking at the floor as he did so. Even though it would prevent him from snapping completely, he would still end up breaking something, or hurting someone…

"All right, Mr Potter," Snape said firmly, drawing Harry from his thoughts. "I'll go and inform the headmaster of your theory, and see what he has to say about it. In the meantime though, I suggest that you try and stay away from Mr Malfoy … or at least try and avoid him." Snape smirked thinly, "I don't think Madame Pomfrey enjoys his visits as much as yours…" ………

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed happily, when she saw him walking toward them, barely paying any attention to all the people who'd turned to look at him as he entered the Great Hall. "I can't believe Madame Pomfrey actually let you out!"

Harry grinned at her, overjoyed that she was still treating him normally, even after he'd struck her. As he approached both her and a rather sullen looking Ron, Harry promised himself to make it up to the both of them. What he'd done was unforgivable, but Harry was happy they understood.

"Well, she did," Harry answered as he sat beside Hermione, and started filling his plate with bacon and eggs. "I think she might be sick of seeing me in the Ward."

Hermione laughed and resumed eating, but Harry was paying more attention to Ron, and how he was only playing with his food, rather than eating it.

Hoping that it had nothing to do with what he'd done that morning, Harry cautiously asked, "Is something the matter, Ron?"

When Ron simply shook his head, Harry looked at Hermione worriedly. "Is it me?" he whispered, truly hoping he was wrong. He felt a great weight lift from his shoulders though, when Hermione hastily shook her head.

"No! No," she replied, just as quietly. She glanced at Ron briefly and grimaced before returning her gaze to Harry. "We … um. We've been told to see Dumbledore after breakfast … he's going to talk to us about us following you all last night…"

"Oh," said Harry, feeling sorry for the both of them. Although he wasn't very happy at them either, he had to admit that he would've done the same if he was in their shoes. "I hope it goes well," he told her, grinning widely, laughing when she poked her tongue at him.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry looked down the table, and saw Fred and George grinning back at him, waving happily. He grinned back and returned their wave, laughing as they said, "Glad you're back mate! That Quidditch Cup is ours again this year!!"

"Do they only ever think about Quidditch?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure they think of other things every now and then?"

"Their next chaos causing prank, maybe…" Hermione laughed.

"Hey, has anyone thought about a new Keeper and who's going to be Captain?" Harry asked suddenly, as he shoved a forkful of bacon into his mouth.

"Honestly, Harry, you're as bad as they are!" Hermione sighed, motioning toward the Twins, though still smiling. "But no … no one's really thought about it, seeing as they all thought you were dead, only to find out that you weren't…"

"Hey Harry! What's the verdict?"

Startled by a sudden voice behind him, Harry spun around and came face to face with Colin Creevy, looking awed to talk to him as always, yet portraying a slight wariness at the same time.

Confused by his question, Harry frowned. "What verdict?"

"Well, what happened when Snape sent everyone away after you beat on Malfoy and – "

"You what!?" Hermione gasped, looking at Harry, who cringed, hoping that they wouldn't've found out so soon.

"Yep!" Collin chirped. "And that's not all – Harry actually head butt Professor Snape when he tried to break them up too!"

"You're joking!" Ron exclaimed, looking up from his plate, with the biggest grin on his face that Harry had ever seen. "Is he telling the truth?" Ron asked Harry happily.

"Thank you Collin," Harry grumbled, turning to face an ecstatic Ron, and a shocked Hermione, as Collin continued down the table. "And yes, he was telling the truth. Malfoy was half intentional … but Snape was a complete accident, I swear. It wouldn't've happened if he didn't interfere…"

"Is that why he isn't here?" Hermione inquired, looking up toward the teachers table, spying two Professors missing instead of one. "Hang on? Where's Remus?"

Harry sighed, "No, Snape didn't go to the Ward because I broke his nose – not that anyone would notice anyway, it's so crooked – And Remus is staying with Sirius throughout the day…"

An awkward silence followed Harry's statement, until Hermione patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry," she said gently. "He'll be OK…"

Ron nodded his affirmation, and Harry sighed. "I hope so… What have we got first today?" he asked, taking a stab at changing the subject.

Hermione took out her timetable, and said, "Double Charms."

Harry nodded, reminding himself that tiny Professor Flitwick bore none of the knowledge about him that some of his other teachers did.

"We'd better get going up to Dumbledore's office anyway," Hermione stated, starting to gather her things, as Ron groaned. "We'll see you there."

"Good luck!" Harry waved, watching his two friends exit the Great Hall quickly. Shaking his head, Harry hastily finished his meal and headed up to Gryffindor Tower to get his things. While he wandered the familiar path, Harry's mind repeatedly went over the memory that had flashed before his eyes so quickly, just after he'd driven Snape to the floor. It wasn't as though he wanted to remember the incident. It was the first time that Uncle Vernon had struck him in such a manner, and it had only happened one or two times afterward … but what was eating at Harry's mind was WHY? Why had it happened? Out of all the memories he possessed, why would that one surface? Then again … why had it surfaced at all? ……

"How could they even _think _about suspending us for it though?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time, as he and Hermione hurried toward Dumbledore's office for their little talk.

"Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "We don't know for sure if that's what this is about, Ron," she paused. "It could be about what happened with Harry, or even wanting to know what happened last night from our point of view? We - don't - know!"

"But we don't deserve to be suspended – "

"Yes we do," Hermione cut in, sighing at Ron's alarmed expression. "We broke the rules big time, Ron, and you know it. And on top of that, we totally disregarded Hank's order to not follow them, putting everyone in danger…"

"So…" Ron began, "you wouldn't be upset with Dumbledore if he ended up suspending us?"

"Well of course I'd be upset with it," Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "Imagine all the work we'd have to catch up on! Harry was gone for some of the first and second week, and look at everything he had to do…" She sighed and shook her head, before facing Ron again. "What I mean is, if we do end up getting suspended … it's our own fault, and we'd've earned it."

"But – "

Ron stopped as Hermione held up her hand. They'd reached the Stone Gargoyle in front of the Spiral Staircase, that lead into the Headmaster's office. Giving each other a nervous glance, Hermione gave the password, and they both ascended the stairs, stopping just outside the door.

Hermione took a deep breath, and said, "Ready?" Ron nodded jerkily, and Hermione knocked sharply on the door; opening it when they heard Dumbledore's summons.

"Ahh … Miss Granger, Mr Weasley," he gave them a warm smile and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Do sit down please, there is something I wish to discuss with the both of you…"

"Are you going to suspend us?" Ron asked hurriedly, unable to contain himself. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and sent a scowl his way, but her disapproving stare soon turned into confusion when they heard Dumbledore's soft chuckling drift over to them.

"You certainly aren't the most patient of people, are you Mr Weasley?" he said, eyeing Ron over he half moon spectacles with amusement.

Seeing Dumbledore wasn't exactly in a serious mood, Ron took it as a good sign and grinned sheepishly back at the headmaster.

"Now, if you would both take a seat, we can get on with our short meeting, so you can get down to class before it starts," Dumbledore stated firmly, though still looking mildly amused.

Obligingly, Hermione and Ron sat in front of the Headmaster, and waited for him to begin the topic of conversation.

"As I'm sure you've both surmised by now, this relates to what happened both last night, and this morning," said Dumbledore, eyeing them both sternly. "After a small discussion, everyone present agreed to keep you both at school, so long – "

"So, we're not suspended!?" Ron cut in excitedly, once again earning a slap from Hermione.

"He wasn't finished!" she hissed, before turning back to Dumbledore, who for his part was looking at the banter quite light-heartedly.

"Sorry," Ron gulped, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"Quite all right, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore chuckled. "Just try not to make a habit out of it."

Ron nodded ardently and clamped his jaws closed.

"Now, what was I saying … ah yes – Everyone agreed, that instead of suspension, you both will lose fifty points from Gryffindor, and will each serve multiple detentions."

"Multiple?" said Ron weakly. "As in, more than one?"

Dumbledore nodded, smiling faintly at Ron's sudden IQ decrease. "That's correct Mr Weasley. Your first detention will be served with Professor Snape, and the others are still the be determined. Professor McGonagall will inform you both of the time your detention will be set."

They both nodded silently, unable to speak as it all sunk in.

"Um … Professor?" Hermione spoke up softly, "H – How many detentions are we going to get?"

"Well, a specific number was never disclosed, so I assume that you'll be getting them until we all agree you've done enough." Dumbledore explained, hiding a smile at the shock on both their faces. Although what they did was serious, Dumbledore also knew that they'd probably only serve one detention with each of the others, as they all had a little soft spot where these particular students were involved … well, except for Snape.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so surprised by this news," said Dumbledore. "If anything, I'd've thought that you'd be grateful you weren't suspended?"

"No we are!" Hermione answered swiftly, sounding a little apologetic as well. "We knew that we were going to get into a lot of trouble … but I just found it was still a bit of a surprise. I mean … an unknown number of detentions …"

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "I agree … you wouldn't've expected it … but you should agree that it is just?"

"Yes sir," said Hermione. "It is. We definitely deserved it…"

"Well … now that that's settled, I'm going to thank you both, for disregarding what Hank told you, and leaving the grounds to help."

Hermione and Ron allowed their jaws to drop at this statement, both feeling profound confusion.

"If it hadn't been for you disobedience, who knows how the rescue of Miss Weasley may have faired. For all we know, your assistance in the matter prevented even more serious injuries from being incurred. As I've been told, by a certain informant, your approach was a distraction from Kahn's group, meaning that Piedro wasn't expecting anyone arriving for some time, because he thought the only people that had been sent out was you two. 

"Plus the fact that you were able to transport Miss Weasley away from danger, and came up with sufficient means to get her here undetected. So again, I thank you … but I also ask that you don't do it again…" Dumbledore finished, peering over his glasses at them sternly, though wearing a small smile.

"Thanks Professor," both Ron and Hermione said in unison, smiling in relief, knowing that their efforts hadn't gone completely unnoticed. "And we'll try not to do it again," Hermione added.

"I truly hope so," Dumbledore replied. "Though when your one of Mr Potter's friends, I can understand that that will not always be the case…"

Ron and Hermione nodded, not knowing how to respond to such a statement, and both stood, for the tone of Dumbledore's voice suggested that the meeting was over.

"Thank-you again, for letting us stay, Professor," Hermione added as she and Ron made toward the door.

"That's quite all right, Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered. He smiled broadly and said, "Someone needs to stop Harry from head-butting any more teachers." ……

"How'd it go?" Harry asked when he saw Ron and Hermione turn into the Charms corridor a few minutes before class started. He tried to put on a happy face for them, but he knew they wouldn't be fooled. He turned out to be correct. As soon as they looked up at him, their happy expressions faltered, and upon looking at the rest of the class, they figured out why Harry wasn't in the best of moods.

As soon as Harry had arrived, most of the class had stepped to the side, or backed away, not meeting his eye, and generally avoiding him. Only the Gryffindor boys had stood anywhere near him, and even then, Neville looked nervous, and Seamus and Dean were a little tense as well.

Both Hermione and Ron scowled at the other Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs, as they came to a stop right beside Harry.

"Don't worry too much over it, Harry," Hermione whispered reassuringly. "You just need to let them get used to having you around again."

Harry looked up, smiling weakly at Hermione's attempt to make him feel better. "Thanks," he said softly. "So, how'd it go?" he repeated, looking at Ron as he sighed heavily. Harry frowned, wondering how much trouble they'd gotten into. "Was it really that bad?"

"No Harry," said Hermione, shaking her head at Ron in exasperation. "It wasn't bad. We got what we deserved, and we accept that."

"How on earth could you call detention with Snape "Not that bad"?" said Ron in a high voice. "Plus we'll have who-knows-how-many more!"

"You got more than one?" Harry questioned, truly surprised that they got such a punishment.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Dumbledore said we'd keep getting them until all the teachers had agreed that we'd done enough."

Harry whistled, just as Professor Flitwick called them all in. Ron, Harry and Hermione quickly took their regular seats, and noticed that the seats directly adjacent to them weren't filled until the very end … and with much reluctance.

The whole lesson, Harry was distracted as he kept noticing someone peer over their shoulder every now and then, looking at him nervously. Even Flitwick seemed a little on edge, while he was anywhere near Harry, even though he knew a little about his situation.

Ron and Hermione were continually scowling at the very same people that kept staring at them, and every now and then, would shoot out a quiet remark, telling them to mind their own business, or ask them what was so interesting.

"I think you should probably pay a visit to the Hospital Wing," Hermione suggested after class had finished, seeing how Harry was in a foul mood by the time lunch rocked around. "See how Sirius is going, and pay a little visit to Ginny."

"Yeah, I think I might," Harry answered glumly. "Though I'm not allowed to visit Ginny. Madame Pomfrey said that she needed her rest, so I can't see her."

"Well, if you tell her about the morning you just had, maybe she'd let you?" Hermione replied, not failing to notice the small scowl on Ron's face at the suggestion.

Harry's face brightened a little at this, and he nodded. "I might just do that. I'll go up once I've had a quick bite to eat though."

Sure enough, once they'd had a small amount of lunch, they headed off to the Ward, ignoring the people staring at them as they went……


	20. A Fatal Error

"No Poppy, there hasn't been any change," Remus said tonelessly as he heard the door to Sirius's room open. Each time it had opened all morning, it had been the Matron wondering if Sirius's condition was any different … but this time it was someone different.

"Professor Lupin?" a soft voice drifted to him in the silent room. Remus swivelled and saw Ginny, leaning up against the doorjamb to support herself.

"Ginny?" Remus exclaimed, jumping from his seat and approaching her. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed resting."

"I know," Ginny replied, letting Remus steer her into Sirius's room and sitting her on the bed. She let out a relieved breath when she took the weight off her legs, wishing that she'd be strong enough to walk around on her own. "But I was sick and tired of just laying in that bed with nothing to do, and no one to talk too." Her gaze flicked to Sirius as Remus sat down again. "And I wanted to see how Sirius was doing…" she finished sadly.

Remus swallowed down the lump that had been building in his throat all morning, and decided to tell Ginny the situation. "He's doing just as badly as he was this morning, Ginny," he whispered. "There's hardly been any change in him, other than the fact that his external burns are healing rather steadily … but that's only because of Madame Pomfrey's paste."

Ginny stared at Sirius intently for a moment, before looking at Remus and asking, "Do you think he'll live?"

Remus held Ginny's gaze for a moment, before dropping it to the floor, and heaving a deep, shuddering sigh. This action told Ginny all she needed, and it was then that she allowed the tears that had been creeping into her eyes, to overflow and run silently down her cheeks. If Remus didn't think Sirius had much of a chance, then how could anyone else? Harry would be left with no one…

They sat in silence for a time, until Madame Pomfrey's crisp voice was heard just outside the door, making Ginny tense with apprehension.

"Remus!" she called, her voice echoing into the room. "Harry's come to visit – "

Suddenly, she stopped speaking, and Ginny looked near on petrified, knowing that she hadn't shut her door when she came down the hall. No doubt the Matron would have seen her missing…

"Remus, is Miss Weasley – " Poppy stuck her head around the corner, mid-sentence, and once again stopped talking as she recognised the long red hair that was Ginny's. She scowled deeply (only Remus could see, because Ginny's back was to the door) and went to reprimand her, but stopped at a sudden gesture from Remus. Her brow creasing with curiosity, Poppy obligingly held her tongue and stepped aside to allow Harry into the room.

"As I said earlier," said Poppy. "Mr Potter has come to visit."

"Thank-you Madame Pomfrey," Harry said quickly, as he darted into the room and sat at Ginny's side, joining her in looking at Sirius. Ron and Hermione had to stay out in the main ward, and neither of them had been happy about it, but Harry had told them that he wouldn't be that long … unless there was an emergency.

"Thank-you Poppy," said Remus quietly, smiling as she nodded and went to leave, but stopped and turned back, opening her mouth, but Remus already knew what was about to come, and answered before she could even ask. "No Poppy … no change."

Poppy shut her mouth and nodded, before shutting the door as she went back out into the main ward.

"So there hasn't been any change?" Harry put forward, guessing that Remus had been referring to Sirius.

"No Harry … sorry. No change yet, either way," Remus answered, feeling his heart wrench at the sense of loss, shining brightly in Harry's emerald eyes. He really didn't know how Harry would take it if Sirius was to die. In Remus's opinion, he would probably require containment for a couple of days … but if Sirius lived, Remus knew that Harry's spirit would lift considerably higher than it had been over the last couple of days … and that would be a very good thing.

"And, why are you in here, Ginny?" Harry stated, raising his eyebrows at her, but smiling happily all the while. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Resting?"

"Well fine, if you don't want me here, I can go!" she replied huffily, starting to stand, but stopping when Harry placed a hand on her arm.

"No wait … I didn't mean that," said Harry hurriedly, looking apologetic. "Of course I want you here, otherwise I wouldn't've been able to see you … but you really should be resting Ginny, otherwise you won't heal properly."

Ginny took one look at Harry's pleading face, and sat down again, leaning up against his shoulder as she now felt rather tired. "I'm sorry, Harry … I only wanted to see how Sirius was doing…"

"That's OK," Harry replied gently, hooking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he spoke. "I'm sure that Remus could have used the company anyway," he smiled, laughing softly as Remus shot him a mock glare. "I'm quite sure that Sirius is a joy to talk to at the moment," he continued, feeling his resentment from that morning decrease rapidly as he heard Ginny giggling beside him.

"Hey, at least he doesn't argue with anything I have to say," Remus countered, smiling at Ginny and Harry as they laughed on the other side of the room. "He listens quite efficiently, he doesn't interrupt – "

"And he's not as loud as the other occupants!"

All three of them fell silent and turned, as Madame Pomfrey stuck her head around the corner, scowling heavily in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Now I understand that laughter is the best medicine … but this is getting ridiculous. Really, I can hear you out in the Main Ward!"

"We're sorry Poppy," Remus chuckled. "We'll try and keep the noise down a bit."

As soon as she shut the door again, they all burst into bouts of reasonably silent laughter.

"We weren't being _that _loud, were we?" asked Ginny, resting her head on Harry's shoulder as she stifled a small yawn.

"Apparently," Remus replied, raising an eyebrow when Harry placed his arm around Ginny's shoulders to help hold her upright, almost automatically. "Though I'm sure that Poppy is able to hear a pin drop in this ward, if she was at one end, and it was at the other, so it's pretty irrelevant. And Harry?" Remus added, suddenly remembering something and grinning widely. "Did I hear correctly this morning, or did you really hospitalise Malfoy?"

Harry looked at the floor, and Remus saw him flush a shade of pink. Ginny had picked her head off Harry's shoulder, and was now looking at him with intense scrutiny.

Remus grinned slyly, and pushed just a bit further, "And isn't it also true that you succeeded in doing what no one ever thought possible, by making Severus's nose even more crooked than it was before?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Harry exclaimed, looking up suddenly. "If he hadn't've gotten in the way, then I wouldn't've hit him!"

Remus smiled wider, but Ginny actually gasped at the news.

"You hit Professor _Snape_!?" she breathed, as though stunned he was still alive after doing such a thing. "Oh my, Harry … are you a lot of trouble?"

"Actually … that's something that was strange," Harry answered, looking down at Ginny. "He never gave me a punishment, or even a reprimand? No points taken, no detention … he didn't even argue with me when I told him my theory about how not to snap and go on a rampage?"

Remus nodded in acknowledgement. "Yep. Don't let him fool you Harry. He's not everything he makes himself out to be … something I've only just found out this year as well. He's not always the cold and vindictive professor that you all know … he can be quite understanding. Though his Slytherin nature overrides that sometimes…"

"I found it almost unnerving," Harry chuckled, shaking his head at how the nature didn't suit the Potions Master. "He's always been so mean to us, that it felt weird to see him act – well … _humane_…"

"Don't fret over it, Harry," Remus laughed. "I doubt he'll behave any different from the norm once you get out into public or class. He has to keep up appearances after all. Can't let everyone know he's really a big softie. Only a few people know what he's _really _like."

"I guess I'll just have to play along then?" said Harry, thinking that he might actually get along with Snape one day … though that wasn't anywhere in the near future.

"Yep," Remus nodded. "No choice in the matter. Even we have to pretend he's a tyrant, because anyone could be watching, or listening … and report it back to the wrong people."……

"Was there any change?" Ron asked as Harry came out of the back hallway, and strode over to them.

Harry shook his head. "No … either way. He's still the same as this morning. Ginny's better though," Harry added, as they exited the Ward. "She was strong enough to walk down to Sirius's room, and back again … but I had to help her on the way back. She was still a bit shaky."

"But, I thought she was supposed to be in bed!" Ron cried, looking shocked that she wouldn't rest.

"Don't act so surprised Ron," said Hermione seriously. "She gets it from you. And don't argue with me over it – " she said quickly, just as Ron was about to do just that. "You know I'm right. Who's idea was it to go trudging about last night?? Hmmm??"

Harry laughed as Ron scowled and looked away, his ears matching his hair. "So, what do we have now?" asked Harry, trying to change the subject for Ron's benefit.

"Double Transfiguration," Hermione answered instantly. At Harry's inquisitive look, Hermione explained, "I memorized the timetable while you were in with Sirius. There's nothing to do in that Ward if you're not a patient…"

"Believe me," Harry laughed. "I know."

Harry's spirits were a bit higher, knowing that McGonagall was his teacher. She knew everything about him, and would treat him normally. Harry also doubted that she would allow the other students to treat him so coldly as their previous class, and it made him feel more relaxed.

Sure enough, when Harry arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, the students began to disperse and gather in groups away from him, leaving only a selected few anywhere near him. Although Harry felt as rejected as he did in Charms, he really couldn't hold it against them. Especially not after what Dumbledore had told them about him. Who would want to be near anyone who could fly off the handle and attack them at any given moment?

"It's OK Hermione," Harry said quietly when he felt her hand on his arm. "I understand why…"

The next moment, Professor McGonagall came out and motioned for them to enter, faltering for the briefest moment when she saw everyone skirt around Harry. Harry saw her narrow her eyes minutely at them, but she still gave him a rare smile as he walked into class. ……

Remus stared at Sirius as the afternoon continued to tick by, wishing that something would happen, just to tell them that he was either going to die, or live. The waiting and wondering was driving him insane. It was while Remus was pacing up and down the room, that something happened … it made Remus stand in shock and stare.

"Madame Pomfrey!!" he shouted, dashing to Sirius's side as a numbing disbelief washed over him. Poppy arrived the next moment and also went to Sirius's side.

"Remus," she breathed. "Go and tell Albus! Quickly!"

Hastily, Remus nodded and dashed from the Ward, feeling his chest swell with emotion as he ran. He couldn't believe it…

Remus skidded to a stop at the Gargoyle, and spluttered the password, jumping up the stairs three at a time, before fumbling at the office door and opening the door without knocking.

"Albus!" he gasped, bending over in an effort to catch his breath.

"Remus?" said Dumbledore, standing from his chair and hurrying to Remus's side. "What is the matter? Has something happened?"

Remus straightened up and clutched at the stich in his side, breathing heavily. "You – have to – come – It's – Sirius – "

Without another word, Dumbledore nodded and accompanied Remus through the halls of Hogwarts.

"When did it happen?" asked Dumbledore, as they entered the Wing.

"Couldn't've been any more than twenty minutes ago," Remus answered, still finding everything hard to believe.

They both walked into the back hall and headed straight for Sirius's room, opening the door to see a teary Poppy, and Ginny kneeling by Sirius's side, crying softly.

Dumbledore looked at Poppy for a moment, before returning his eyes to Sirius and saying, "I think someone should inform Mr Potter, of the sudden change in events…" ……

Harry sat unobtrusively, trying to change his piece of rope into a carpet snake, while ignoring the new stares he received from the Ravenclaws. Ron and Hermione noticed them as well, but they didn't dare speak up about it in McGonagall's class.

Every now and then, he would see McGonagall shoot them a disapproving glare, if she caught them looking over their shoulder at him, but otherwise, she said nothing about it.

There was a sharp knock on the door, about halfway through class, and everyone turned to see Remus stick his head into the room.

Harry's blood ran cold, because he knew that Remus was supposed to be with Sirius, and if he'd left, then something must've happened.

"Something I can help you with Professor Lupin?" McGonagall asked briskly, though underneath, Harry heard a touch of concern.

Remus stepped fully into the room and said, "Yes, Professor. I wonder if I might borrow Harry for a while?"

McGonagall glanced at Harry, who also turned to face her, and exchanged a glance. They both knew what this was about…

"You may," McGonagall answered. "But he'll have to make up the class later."

Remus nodded and motioned for Harry to hurry up. "Thank-you Professor, and I'll make sure he does."

"Is this about Sirius?" Harry asked when they'd shut the doors and begun half-running toward the Ward. "Has something happened?"

"You'll see," was all Remus would say. Harry studied Remus's face, but it remain totally impassive, so he couldn't even tell if the news was good or bad.

Feeling his heart beating a mile a minute, Harry walked down the Ward and into the back hall. He took a couple of deep breaths before Remus opened the door and stepped aside for him to enter first.

The first thing Harry saw was Ginny' weeping at Sirius's side, making him hold his breath. His eyes travelled upward, and came to rest on Sirius's face. Numbness took over Harry's senses instantly, as he slowly walked forward. His breathing became rapid as he fought to keep back the tears that were building rapidly in his eyes. He felt his body tremble slightly as he stood beside Ginny, staring down at his Godfather … who smiled weakly up at him and said, "Hey Kiddo…"

Although Sirius's voice was scratchy and harsh, it was the most wonderful thing Harry had ever heard. He began to laugh and cry at the same time, as he reached down and grasped Sirius's hand firmly, kneeling down by Ginny, who was smiling broadly despite her tears, and looked up at Sirius. Harry could tell that he was beyond exhausted, and still needed loads of rest … but he was practically bursting at the seams with happiness. Sirius was awake, and more importantly … alive.

As though he could sense the profoundness of Harry's relief, Sirius smiled and rested his hand atop Harry's untidy hair. "S'ok Harry…" he whispered, almost inaudibly as he closed his eyes, followed by his deep and steady breathing as he fell into a deep sleep.

Wiping at his face, Harry very gently lay the hand Sirius had placed on his head, back onto the bed and smiled widely as he stared down at his Godfather. Feeling someone grasp his hand lightly, Harry looked down at a beaming Ginny, and squeezed her hand lightly.

He helped her stand and let her lean on him as they turned, intending to let Sirius rest, but stopped as, for the first time, Harry noticed Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey in the room along with Remus; all of them smiling warmly.

Harry felt his face flush with mild embarrassment, but he still smiled at them as he assisted Ginny past the teachers, and down to her room……

Remus beamed as he watched Harry help Ginny down the hallway, blinking quickly to chase the tears in his eyes. The image of Harry's wide smile was fixed in his memory, and Remus could see the aura of happiness radiating from Harry, solely in his very movements. Smiling himself, Remus followed Dumbledore outside, while Poppy gave Sirius a check-up.

"I don't believe we'll have much trouble from Harry for a couple of days," said Dumbledore, as he shut the door to the back hall. "I'm hard pressed to remember a time where I've ever seen him so happy."

Remus nodded, still unable to wipe the grin from his face. "I know what you mean. Although he wasn't even here for half the time I have been here this term, I know that he hasn't been the happiest of people recently. This is going to do him wonders…"

All of a sudden, Hank Orbed into the centre of the Main Ward, startling both Remus and Dumbledore. He turned around and saw them staring at him.

"What?" he asked, truly curious about their reactions.

Remus balked. "What do you mean 'what?'" he replied, flabbergasted. "Are you mad? Just Orbing in here like that? And, don't you have a class at the moment?"

"I looked first," said Hank indignantly. "I wasn't about to come in here without checking it was clear first. And as to having a class, yes. I do, but they're a bit preoccupied at the moment, so I thought I'd come up and see how Sirius was going for a moment, before heading back down."

"I'm not even going to ask how you've distracted your class, Hank," said Dumbledore, grinning slightly. "But as to Sirius … I believe if you took a quick look in Miss Weasley's room, you'll see the answer to that quite clearly."

Hank shot Dumbledore a quizzical look, but obligingly headed toward the back rooms, wondering why the answer to Sirius's condition would lie within Ginny's room.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" asked Remus quietly, as Hank vanished down the back Hall.

"Harry was not the only person that required cheering up, Remus," Dumbledore replied slowly. "Perhaps seeing Harry so jovial, will lift his spirits as well, plus the knowledge that Sirius is going to live. He should be back to his usual self in no time…" ……

"I can't believe he's going to live!" Harry said for the tenth time since he put Ginny back into bed. He couldn't stop smiling, and Ginny was beaming up at him as well. She was clearly as happy as he was that Sirius was going to live. "Now I know why Remus was playing it cool … he wanted it to be a surprise. Mongrel he is…" Harry shook his head, chuckling. "I'll get him back for that."

"No, don't be mad at him Harry," said Ginny, putting on a pout. "I'm sure he only wanted to hold you in suspense … that's all. I mean … when I heard him run down the hall after he yelled out for Madame Pomfrey, I thought the worst had happened. So I shuffled down to his room. It wasn't until I heard him speaking to Madame Pomfrey that I registered he was alive…" she shook her head and sighed. "Harry, I never thought I could feel so relieved … it was indescribable…"

Harry grinned broadly, and was about to reply, but stopped as he heard the door to Ginny's room swing open.

"Hey Harry," Hank grinned, instantly spotting the overwhelming happiness pouring from Harry. "Ginny," he added, nodding his greeting and entering the room. "How's it going?"

"You wouldn't believe what's happened!" Harry gushed, standing up and walking up to him. "Sirius woke up!! Can you believe it!? He's gonna be OK!!"

"H – He is?" Hank's smiled slowly faded and he gained a dazed look, as he sunk slowly onto the spare bed. "He's going to live…" he whispered, his expression remaining blank.

Harry's grin vanished as he looked at Hank with growing concern. "Yeah, he's going to be fine. What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

Hank looked up at him, and Harry was surprised to see tears shining in his eyes.

"Harry, I couldn't be happier," Hank answered, in barely more than a whisper, his deep voice wavering violently. "I couldn't be happier…" he said again, bowing his head.

Harry looked over toward Ginny, for any kind of assistance in the matter, but she was looking as lost as he felt. He wasn't used to seeing Hank cry, not that he'd actually known him for very long, but it felt like he'd known him his whole life. In some ways, Harry felt more comfortable around Hank, than he did Remus, and sometimes, even Sirius.

"Um – Hank? If you wanted to see Sirius, I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey would let you?" Harry suggested, trying to lift his mood a little. "He fell asleep not that long ago, but if you just wanted to see him – ?"

"No, it's all right Harry," Hank interrupted, clearing his throat as he tried to compose himself. "I'll ah, …I'll see him some other time. Excuse me."

Hank stood abruptly and quickly left the room, leaving a very confused pair in his wake. Harry glanced at Ginny for a moment, before tearing out of the room after him……

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked, as soon as Madame Pomfrey emerged from the Hall.

Poppy smiled. "Much better. He's out of the danger zone, and should be walking around again in a few days. But he won't be fit enough to leave until a while after that."

"Terrific," said Remus, smiling widely.

The door to the back Hall opened suddenly, and they all turned to face it, feeling somewhat surprised when an anxious Harry came bounding into the ward, looking all over the place. Remus exchanged a glance with Dumbledore, before turning his gaze back to Harry, as he scratched his head and walked over toward them.

"Where'd he go?" he said upon reaching them, looking utterly bewildered.

"He?" Poppy asked, raising her eyebrows. "He who?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hank, hello? Where'd he go? He got really upset when I told him Sirius was going to be all right, and hurried out of the room. So, hence my question as to where he went, because I followed him not two seconds after he left?"

"Well, Harry … no one came through that door before you did, so I'm at a loss as what you're even talking about. I don't even recall seeing Hank enter the back-lot," Dumbledore explained, peering down at him over his glasses, and ignoring the scandalized look Remus was giving him.

Harry eyed Dumbledore for a moment, as though he didn't believe him, but he soon sighed heavily and nodded. "OK, but I was positive he came out here. I know I didn't imagine him, because Ginny saw him too…" he sighed again and swept the ward one more time with his eyes. "Oh well … maybe I'll see him later on…? Thanks," he added over his shoulder as he started back to Ginny's room.

"Um, Mr Potter, I'm going to have to ask you – "

"Don't worry Madame Pomfrey," Harry interrupted, opening the Hall door. "I won't be long…"

"WHY on earth did you just lie to him!!??" Remus exclaimed the instant Harry shut the door.

"Well, to put it simply, Remus," Dumbledore started, "As Harry knew he'd seen Hank exit the back-lot, and as Poppy here had already declared that no one had exited before him, I had to tell Harry that we didn't see Hank enter. That way, it could be feasible that he got into the back-lot a different way. As it is I'll be having some choice words with him about using his magic so carelessly. He's making everyone else's job harder with the way he's blatantly disregarding the limits we agreed upon at the start of the year."

"I don't understand why he doesn't just tell them what he is?" Poppy commented lightly. "It's not as though Harry will react the same way Miss Granger did?"

"He has his reasons, Poppy," Dumbledore replied. "It is his own choice, and we can't change that. However we'll have to start getting Harry and his friends off Hank's trail, if he wants to keep them ignorant." ………

"So, what was the big emergency?" Ron asked as soon as Harry met up with him and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Was it to do with – "

"Shhh!" Hermione hisses, clamping Ron's mouth shut as a small group of second years walked by, on their way to dinner. "Honestly Ron! Will you ever learn?"

"Sorry," he replied, waving a hand impatiently. "Well Harry, was it?"

Harry looked around them, before gesturing to follow him over to their usual secluded corner. "Yes, it was about 'Snuffles'," Harry answered, pulling a Remus and sighing heavily, feigning disappointment.

When Harry didn't continue, Hermione – who was practically jumping up and down with anticipation and anxiety – whispered urgently, "AND???"

Harry's face broke out into a wide grin, and said, "He woke up! He's going to be fine!"

Ron smiled happily and Hermione let out a quiet squeal, before throwing her arms around Harry's neck, and hugging him tightly.

"Oh that's such good news!" she gushed, letting him go before turning to Ron and doing exactly the same thing.

"Gee Hermione, not too happy are we?" Harry laughed, watching with interest as Hermione didn't release Ron as fast as she did him, and how Ron's ears had turned a bright shade of magenta, as he hugged her back.

"Anyway," Harry continued pointedly, as they broke apart. "Madame Pomfrey said he should be able to leave in about a week, give or take a couple of days."

"What about Ginny?" said Ron. "Did she say when she'd be let out?"

Harry nodded, "She should be allowed to come to dinner tomorrow night."

So, in a considerably higher mood than at the start of the day, all three friends made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner……

Hank was staring at the stormy night sky, once again atop North Tower as he ran Harry's words through his mind again. A smile crept onto his face, in spite of the tears of pure joy that were mingling with the steady rain as it splashed gently on his skin. He felt as though his chest would burst with emotion, knowing that Sirius would live and heal, after that disastrous night.

Suddenly feeling the need to move around, Hank stood on the steep roofing and looked over the edge, smiling as he saw the ground through the rafters and outcrops, hundreds of feet below him. He couldn't help himself. The knowledge that Sirius wasn't going to die had made him fidgety with joy and he had to get rid of the adrenalin that was starting to make it's way through him.

Hank let off a loud whoop as he leapt from the roof, judging his jump perfectly as he agilely made contact with a sloping roof below him, sliding down the slippery surface with undisputed grace and balance. Hank reached the edge and leapt again, flying through the air as he reached out for a small flagpole fifty feet away. He reached it easily and grasped the pole tightly in his hands, flicking his legs below him to swing himself into a handstand.

He held himself vertically for a moment, before slowly lowering his feet and shifting his weight, sitting on his heels effortlessly in the forceful wind, gripping the two-inch pole with his toes. Slowly, he stood, standing as steadily as he would on a stone floor. From his vantage point, Hank could see the brightness of the Great Hall, and he knew that Remus would not be there, because he'd be out looking for him. Hank was sure that Harry would notice his absence from dinner as well, and with that thought he grimaced.

He'd made so many mistakes where Harry was concerned, and it pained Hank to know that he'd be spending a large amount of time redeeming himself for them. Deciding to try and cause Harry less reasons to worry, Hank walked the narrow pole swiftly, and climbed the sleek and sheer stone of Hogwarts speedily, as though a spider on a wall … unaware of the audience peering at him through more than one window……

"Don't worry so much Harry." Hermione had been trying to tell Harry that nothing was wrong, just because Hank hadn't shown for most of Dinner, but it wasn't working very well. "Hank's a big boy, and he can look after himself."

"But you didn't see how upset he was earlier on," Harry repeated, emphasizing his point by knocking his hand against the table. "He was actually crying, and all because I told him Snuffles was OK! Look– " Harry pointed up to the Head Table. "Even Remus is getting up to look for him…"

"He could be leaving for any number of reasons Harry," Hermione tried to explain. "It's not as if he's displaying a neon sign that's flashing "I'm going to search for Hank!" …"

"What's a neon sign?" Ron interjected, looking confused at what Hermione had said.

"It's – never mind…" Hermione waved a hand dismissively before turning back to Harry, who was watching Remus exit through the door behind the teachers table.

"I'm going to look for him as well," Harry announced suddenly, standing from his seat. "You two can come if you want, but if you don't want to, I'll understand…"

Without a backward glance at them, Harry strode briskly from the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, grinning to himself as he heard two sets of footsteps emerge behind him.

"Just for the record Harry," Ron called as they jogged to catch up with him. "I'm not helping to look for Hank. I'm going to see if I'm allowed to visit Ginny, seeing how the only time I've seen her all day was this morning…"

Harry held up his hands in mock defence, grinning. "Hey it's all right by me mate. Family comes first, right?"

"Well, I _am _going to help you look," Hermione put forward firmly, "because, knowing you, Harry, you'll just get yourself into some sort of trouble, and will probably need my expertise…"

Hermione grinned broadly as Harry raised his eyebrows at her, shaking his head in exasperation. "I suppose you can come along then, miss "Hank is a big boy and can take care of himself". I could really use your company…"

Harry chuckled as Hermione proceeded to poke her tongue at him, though still grinning widely. "It's such a reassurance to know that I'm needed," she remarked dryly. "Thank-you very much…"

"Well … I try," Harry replied coyly, giving Hermione a small bow.

They came to the turnoff to the Hospital Wing and Ron said that he'd meet them in the common room later on, before turning down the corridor and walking out of sight.

As Harry walked, he took a sidelong glance at Hermione, flinching when he spotted the still visible bruise on her face. She'd done a good job of hiding it during class, but as now she didn't see the need to, it was plainly visible. Madame Pomfrey had rubbed some ointment into it to bring down the swelling, but the mark itself would still need to heal normally.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his own knuckles, feeling a twinge pass through them as he did so. Looking down, Harry spotted for the first time, that his knuckles bore some yellow bruising, where his hand had connected with Hermione.

Harry glanced at her again, and found her gazing at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Hermione – "

"Don't Harry," Hermione cut in, looking up at him. "Don't apologize." Seeing an extremely injured expression flash across Harry's face for an instant, Hermione rushed onward, "It's not that I'm angry with you, Harry … but you can't keep taking the responsibility for things you have no control over."

"But – You know that I never would've – "

"Oh Harry, you know that I would never believe that you would do that intentionally!" Hermione cut in, overriding Harry's hopeful query. "If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I was the one who just jumped in without thinking, so don't you believe for one moment, that it was your fault."

"But – I still feel like I should apologise for it," Harry insisted. "I felt so bad for it after I calmed down. I didn't know if you would hate me or shy away or – "

"Stop Harry," said Hermione firmly, stopping midway down a windowed corridor. Harry stopped walking as well, and turned around to face her. "You're one of my best friends, and I would never turn from you. I know that you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but accidents happen … even though they're usually preventable if some more thought went into it…" she added sheepishly.

"Hey, you should take your own advise," said Harry, grinning minutely in the moonlight, the nights rain splashing lightly against the glass windows. "You only wanted to help Ron. It wasn't your fault either."

Hermione smiled weakly and laughed lightly before looking out the window. "Hey, no playing the blame game again," she said. "Anyway, I'm – What the hell is he doing?"

"What?" Harry asked, walking over to the window Hermione was staring out of. "Who's doing what where?"

"Nobody!" she answered, turning away swiftly and starting up the hall again, trying to drag Harry along with her … but it didn't work.

"What's Hank doing sitting on the roof???" Harry watched, listening to his heart thud against his ribs, as Hank stood on the sloping tiles … and jumped. Harry yelled in shock, not noticing Hermione had come up beside him, and stared in horror as he fell at least eighty feet … only to land smoothly on an outcrop below him and slide down it effortlessly. Harry's eyes widened as Hank reached the lip of the roof, and jumped again, seemingly into nothingness, but after a short distance, grasped onto a flagpole, jutting out from the wall, and spun around it, leaving him sitting on his heels on the narrow pole, gazing out into the distance as though what he'd done was nothing spectacular.

"How…?" was all Harry managed to say, and even then his voice was weak, though filled with absolute awe and confusion. All of a sudden, Hank stood, balancing on the metal below him as though it was the ground, and walked the length of it … before climbing up the sheer vertical stone easily. It reminded Harry strongly of a comic book character that Dudley used to read … "Spiderman" maybe, Harry thought?

Harry was rooted to the spot, unable to tear his eyes from Hank, until he edged smoothly through an open window and out of sight.

"WHAT the HELL was _THAT_!!!???" Harry exclaimed, pointing to where Hank had vanished moments beforehand, wide eyed and awestruck. He turned to an extremely anxious looking Hermione and continued, "Did you see that??? How'd he do that??"

Harry looked back out the window again and didn't see Hermione screw up her face and bite her lip, looking around hopelessly for anything that could get Harry distracted from what he just saw……

Remus shook his head as he spotted Hank's acrobatics, taking note of which window he'd disappeared into, and striding briskly in that direction. Dumbledore was right. Hank was taking far too many chances when it came to his talents, and had to be set back on track. Remus sighed, biting back his anger, as he pondered the real possibility that someone else had seen Hank's superior agility in full effect. He didn't even have the sense to try and keep out of sight.

Remus slowed his walk, as he heard some raised voices, echoing faintly through the halls. Hoping that it had nothing to do with what Hank had just done, Remus changed his route and followed the sound of the voices. Quietly, he made his way down the hall, and down a flight of stairs, tilting his head to try and determine if he was on the right track. After deciding that he was, Remus continued down the corridor, slowing his walk even more as the voices became clear enough to recognise.

Deciding to wait and see if it was anything serious, Remus stayed still, and focussed on their tone of voice, feeling a twinge of worry pass through him as one started to become hard and angry, the other mildly fearful.

"…You had to know something or you wouldn't've tried to tell me it was nothing!!"

"Please Harry, I can't tell you. Ahh!!"

At this, Remus dashed around the corner to see Harry gripping Hermione's upper arm, refusing to let her go as she struggled to get away from him.

"You can and you will!!" Harry shouted, pulling her roughly back toward him, making her yelp lightly with pain.

Remus heard Hermione say something, but it was too soft for him to hear over his thumping heart. He started to hurry down the hall, but froze as he was temporarily overcome with horror, when Harry drew back his balled fist and ferociously drove Hermione to the floor with the force he struck her with.

Abandoning all stealth and subtlety, Remus sprinted the rest of the distance as Harry stood over Hermione and bent to grasp her by her hair. Hearing his approach, Harry looked up at him as he grew closer, and stood abruptly, just as Remus threw himself at Harry, tackling him to the floor.

Remus winced as they hit the floor, but he didn't have the time to think about it. He could already feel Harry struggling forcefully beneath him, and judging by his strength, Harry was already too far gone to be reasoned with. Taking a chance, Remus shot a worried glance toward Hermione, and saw her starting to sit up groggily, pressing a hand to her cheek in an effort to take away some of the pain.

Remus's focus was drawn back to Harry, as he felt him jerk violently beneath him, in an effort to free himself. But Remus found Harry to be too strong now, and he broke the grip he'd held him with…

Next moment, Remus's head exploded with pain as Harry freed an arm and elbowed him viciously in the temple. Grunting in pain, Remus felt himself roll off Harry and clutch at his head, his vision blurring with the tears of pain that had sprung in his eyes.

Remus heard movent beside him, and the next moment, found himself being hauled to his feet, by who he could only assume was Harry. His head still swimming, Remus felt Harry grasp him by the front of his robes and drag him somewhere close by, before turning him around.

As though from far away, he heard Hermione begin to protest to Harry fervently, the terror she was feeling evident in her voice, but as his vision wasn't clearing, Remus had no idea what Harry was doing.

The next moment, Remus felt the wind get knocked out of him, as something crashed into his chest, the force of the blow sending him flying backwards. The last thing he heard, was Hermione shriek in horror, just before he heard the shattering of glass, as his body was propelled through a window, out into nothingness……

"NOOOO!!!!" Hermione shrieked, feeling time stop for an instant as she watched Remus fly through the window helplessly. She heard Remus cry out as he fell, and felt despair close in around her, trying to suffocate her. She continued to stare at the broken window, even after Remus's voice could no longer be heard, as he fell the five stories toward certain death.

She felt hot tears burning her face as they streaked down her cheeks, but she did nothing to halt their flow. "No…" she whispered hoarsely, feeling herself shake her head and start to stand. "No!" she repeated, more urgently as she walked toward the gaping hole Remus's body had left in the glass. Hermione passed Harry, but in her current state of distress, she didn't notice that he hadn't moved ever since he'd given Remus that fateful shove.

Hermione looked out of the hole, ignoring the rain that was showering down on her, desperate to see any sign of Remus through the darkness and water … but she couldn't. It was too dark and the rain was obscuring her vision, along with her tears……

Harry came out of his daze, as a piercing scream echoed through his mind, mixed with the tinkling of breaking and falling glass. Then another cry reached Harry's waking ears, and it sent a chilling spasm through him, as he recognised it to be Remus.

A numbness started to spread throughout Harry, as Remus's voice became fainter, until only an icy silence could be heard in the corridor in which he was standing. It was as Hermione staggered into view, that Harry froze with the sudden memory of what had only just transpired. He vividly recalled drilling Hermione to the ground, before being tackled by Remus … he hit him before dragging him to his feet … then he stood him in front of the window and – 

Harry's eyes snapped back to the shattered window, just as Hermione was turning slowly to face him. Harry felt his breathing and heartbeat quicken rapidly and shook his head, as he saw the tears on Hermione's face, and the absolute despair and loss in her eyes.

All of a sudden, Harry felt as though something had caught in his throat, though at the same time, still able to breathe freely. His breaths came short and shallow, he backed away from the blemish he'd created, still shaking his head and feeling his eyes burn. Harry backed into the opposite wall, trembling violently, and scrunched up his eyes, blocking out the sight of what he'd just done.

"No…" he croaked, bringing his hands to his ears as Hermione's ear-splitting scream echoed through his mind again, followed by Remus's desperate cry as he fell to his doom. Yet the sound didn't fade, and it kept playing in his head, over, and over again. "No!" he cried again and again, gripping his hair in his hands as he sank to his knees, unaware that Hermione was calling his name. Harry rocked back and forth, squeezing his eyes tighter, trying to force away the vision of Remus being catapulted through the window by his own hand.

The burning in his eyes grew so painful that Harry was forced to open them, letting them fill with his shame and misery, spilling down his face as he wept for his heinous actions. Through his blurry vision, Harry saw someone kneeling in front of him, and impulsively through himself forward, onto their shoulder and sobbed. He didn't know who it might be, but at that moment, Harry didn't care. 

Harry wrapped his arms around them, holding onto them tightly, as though he would lose his mind if he was to let go. He felt them return his embrace, speaking softly to him, though Harry could hear a great amount of sorrow in his companions voice as well, even though they were trying to calm him. ……

Through her despair, Hermione felt a jolt of alarm as Harry started to back away and mutter to himself. She took a step toward him, just as he blocked his ears and clamped his eyes shut, saying no, over and over.

As he sank to his knees, gripping his hair tightly, she called, "Harry?" He didn't react. "Harry??" she said, louder this time, though still having no effect. Feeling herself panic, Hermione hastily stepped forward and knelt in front of Harry. "Harry, it's Hermione! Harry, snap out of it, please!!"

Hermione's tears returned in full force as she covered her mouth with her hands, fearing that Harry may have crumbled completely by what he'd just done. Then suddenly, Harry opened his eyes and looked at her through tear filled eyes. "Harry?" she asked tentatively.

The next instant, Harry had thrown himself upon her shoulder and began to weep uncontrollably, his body shaking violently with every wave of misery that washed over him. He wrapped his arms around her, so tightly she could barely breathe, but Hermione simply returned the embrace and whispered in his ear, her own voice laced with the great loss she was feeling.

Hermione lost all track of how long she sat there, trying to soothe and calm Harry, but she didn't really care. She had to get Harry settled before anything else could be thought of. By this time, Harry's heart wrenching sobs had subsided considerably, but he still clung to Hermione as though she was all he could be sure was real.

Luckily they were in an area that was hardly travelled, because Hermione was sure that dinner would have finished by this time, and they'd have to deal with awkward questions from other students, which Hermione was sure Harry wouldn't be able to handle at present.

Hermione continued to calm Harry, speaking to him softly while rubbing his back in a reassuring manner, and asking if he was ready to go and tell Dumbledore what had happened. Harry continually refused to move, but Hermione was glad that he'd regained enough of his senses to reply to her.

"Could you ever forgive me?" Harry whispered suddenly, his voice thick with emotion and still wavering. "Could anyone?"

Startled initially by his voice, Hermione soon registered what Harry had actually said, and very gently pulled away from him, so she could see if he was actually serious. Through his puffy an hollow eyes though, Hermione could see that he was, and contemplated her answer carefully.

"Harry, I don't have to forgive you, because I don't blame you – "

"But I killed him Hermione!!" Harry cut in, raising his voice, not in anger but with a desperate pleading. "It doesn't matter if you blame me or not! The simple fact is I - Killed - Him!! I just took Remus's life … It was all me this time. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, nor anyone else. It was by my hand…"

"But it wasn't intentional, Harry," Hermione reasoned. "It wasn't intentional, all right? You had no control over what you were doing, and everybody knows that…"

Harry didn't reply. He just stared at the opposite wall as a cold wind whistled through the gaping hole. "How am I going to tell them?" he whispered, his anguish threatening to spill over again. "How will I tell Sirius, or Dumbledore, or any of them what I did?" 

Hermione didn't have an answer, and so just sat by Harry, leaning up against the wall as they stared at the window that Remus had fallen through, each with an arm over the others shoulders, as they tried to gather their courage, and tell someone of what had just transpired……

Ron sat in the Common Room, looking around anxiously as the room continued to empty as the night progressed, but there was still no sign of Harry or Hermione. Ron looked at his watch, running a hand through his hair as he saw that it was near on curfew. Deciding that they most likely lost track of the time while they were walking around, Ron stayed seated, looking at the Portrait hole each time a straggler walked through it.

He'd been rather late getting back from his visit with Ginny, and expected them to be there when he got back, and after speaking to a couple of the other Fifth years, had found out that they hadn't gone up to bed early.

Looking at his watch again, Ron gathered himself and exited the Common Room, hoping that he didn't run into anyone on the way to his destination. It was definitely passed curfew now, and Ron was getting worried. What if something had happened to them while they were searching for Hank? Shaking the thought from his mind, Ron continued hurriedly through the corridors … and heard foot steps approaching his location ahead of him.

Freezing in his tracks, Ron looked around in a panic, trying to find anywhere he could hide, but was trapped, for the corridor he was in possessed no extra doors or passageways. The footsteps rounded the corner, and Ron's insides turned to lead as Snape stepped into view, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the lone Weasley brother.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, walking toward Ron with deliberate slowness. "Mr Weasley, I do believe that it is well past curfew?"

"Yes Professor, but I was – "

"And as it is past curfew," Snape cut in, still approaching Ron, "Isn't it true that students are supposed to be in their Common Rooms?"

"I know Professor," Ron answered hurriedly. "But I was only – "

"Well then do tell, Mr Weasley, the reason as to why you are wandering the halls when you so obviously know that you're not permitted?"

"If you would let me finish!!" Ron exclaimed heatedly, cowering slightly under Snape's smouldering gaze. "I mean – I know that it's after curfew, Professor, but as I've been trying to tell you – I was on my way to see Professor Dumbledore, to tell him – "

"Why, Mr Weasley, would you need to see the Headmaster at this time of night?" Snape interrupted again, his voiced laced with suspicion.

"Oh for Gods sake!! Forget it, OK! Just forget it!" Ron fumed, spinning around and stalking back down the hall, hoping to find a more secluded path to Dumbledore's office.

"How dare you take that tone of voice with me!?" Snape snapped, following Ron down the hall. "You might be able to get away with that sort of behaviour when Mr Potter is around, but I certainly won't put up with it!"

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to face Snape, scowling heavily as his temper had it's way with him. "What a coincidence! I wouldn't be here if he was around! But I guess a missing student is little consolation to you … two would be even less of a worry, wouldn't it!?"

To Ron's surprise, Snape's heavy frown melted into an expression of confusion, and mild concern. Even though he was probably the vilest teacher at Hogwarts, it didn't stop him from doing his job, or ignoring his responsibility in regards to the students safety.

"What are you talking about, Mr Weasley?" he asked firmly, taking another step forward. "Who's missing? Mr Potter?"

Ron nodded exaggeratingly slow. "Hermione is too, that's why I was going up to see Professor Dumbledore."

"When did you see them last?"

"We left dinner just after Professor Lupin did, and I split off with them to visit Ginny not long afterwards…" Ron answered, feeling his worry creeping back with the absence of his previous anger.

"Why did you leave dinner early?"

"Um … Harry wanted to look for Hank. Apparently he got upset when he told him Sirius was going to be all right, and he hasn't been seen since then. Harry was getting worried about him…"

"So naturally Mr Potter went looking, and Miss Granger just had to accompany him," Snape finished flatly, nodding nonchalantly. "Typical," he growled, though feeling his concern spike at the fact that the two hadn't been seen for over four hours. "Very well, Mr Weasley. I shall inform the headmaster of the situation. You will return to your Tower immediately – ," he paused for an instant, smiling inwardly at the protest beginning to form on Ron's lips, before continuing with, "– in case they show up."

Ron shut his mouth and nodded grudgingly. "Yes professor," he muttered, turning around and heading back toward Gryffindor Tower, scuffing his feet on the way……

Snape continued to watch Ron's retreating back, until he was out of sight, before swivelling on his heels and half sprinting back up to Dumbledore's office. His stomach twisted as he thought of the things that might've occurred which would result in Harry and Hermione not returning to the Common Room on time. After all, Hermione was well known to be in the Common Room at least half an hour before curfew, if they were out and about for some reason.

After giving the password, Severus bolted up the staircase and barged into the office, startling Dumbledore, who was just finishing up for the night.

"I apologise for the intrusion Albus," Severus began breathlessly. "But I just ran into Mr Weasley as he was on his way up here…"

"It's quite all right Severus," said Dumbledore, approaching him quickly. "Now what was the reason for Mr Weasley's intended visit?"

"He told me that Mr Potter, and Miss Granger haven't returned to the Tower ever since they parted company during Dinner. Apparently Mr Potter was concerned about Hank and went looking for him. Miss Granger followed."

Dumbledore shook his head grimly. "Not good news," he said. "Remus went searching for him during Dinner as well. He has yet to make contact with me…" Dumbledore sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Do you wish me to go search for them?" Severus asked cautiously.

"If you would, I would be most grateful, Severus," Dumbledore answered, sounding tired all of a sudden. "With the times being as they are at present, I feel that this does not bode well." ……

"Harry!" Hermione hissed into Harry's ear, shaking him gently in an effort to wake him from his fitful slumber. He mumbled something and stirred, but didn't wake. "Harry!!" she hissed again, more urgently and shaking him harder.

"What is it?" Harry groaned, blinking groggily as he raised himself from Hermione's shoulder.

"Someone's coming!" she whispered fearfully. Harry awoke instantly, all traces of sluggishness vanishing, and quickly got to his feet, helping Hermione up as he did so.

Pausing only for a moment, to take one last look at the shattered window, Harry said, "Come on," and took Hermione's hand, leading her in the opposite direction the footsteps were coming from. When they rounded the corner, Harry stopped and cautiously peeked around the corner, clenching his jaw as he saw Snape walk into view, looking strained.

"Who is it?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

"It's Snape," Harry growled, feeling his heartbeat quicken when the Potions Master spotted the broken window. Snape looked up and down the hall, before approaching the wall and looking out into the night, his face a picture of perfect concern and worry.

Looking on curiously, Harry saw Snape turn and look at the floor, as though studying it. He started to move around, his eyes darting everywhere, when they fell upon something on the floor. Seeing Snape hunch over something on the stone floor, Harry began to worry. Had he left any sign that either he or Hermione had been there?

Harry heard Snape mutter something, but didn't catch it, and next moment had to hold back a cry of surprise when a see-through hologram type thing of Hermione suddenly shot from the ground. Harry stared at it, seeing a highlight somewhere near her temple, but was taken by surprise again when Snape leapt to his feet as if bitten by a spider, and swivelled to stare at the window, almost fearfully.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, as he felt her tugging lightly on his robes.

"What's he doing?" she whispered. But Harry wasn't listening. He reached up slowly and ran his fingers along the side of her head, confirming that she'd been injured when he attacked her earlier, as he pulled away and saw half-dry blood on his fingertips.

Swallowing the lump that rose in his throat, Harry turned to look at Snape again, unwilling to meet Hermione's eye at the moment. Snape was now over by the window and leaning out of it, as though searching the ground below through the darkness, in the hopes that he would see something to disprove what he feared.

Not wanting to see any more, Harry turned back to Hermione and said, "We're leaving," before heading down the hallway as silently as possible.

Hermione stared at Harry's back for a moment, before looking around the corner herself, just as something in the hall vanished at a flick of Snape's wand, while he stood staring out of the window. Sighing lightly, Hermione turned and followed Harry's retreating form, trying to make as little noise as possible, as they walked through the empty corridors, on what seemed to be on their way to the Hospital Wing. ……

Snape turned around, and leant heavily on the windowsill, flicking his wand to make the image of Hermione disappear. He knew that he was most likely jumping to conclusions, but by what he could see here, Hermione had been attacked before being thrown from the castle. Although he wasn't exactly fond of her, he prayed that his synopsis wasn't the case. Steeling his resolve, Snape stood and briskly made his way down to the ground floor, intent on seeing for himself if his theory was correct.

Severus drew his robes around him tighter, trying to capture the warmth he had in the freezing temperature and rain. Hurrying, so as not to remain out in the weather for long, Severus jogged around the edge of the castle walls, until he reached the general area below the corridor he'd found the smear of Hermione's blood. Steeling himself for a grizzly sight, Severus held his breath as new shapes became visible through the rain as he drew closer to the drop zone.

He passed a couple of statues and benches, before he came to the place he guessed she might be …… but there was nothing. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Severus bent to examine the sodden ground more closely. Reaching into his robes, he extracted his wand and lit it's end, finding multiple shards of razor sharp glass, littering the grass and mud in a rather widespread area, making Severus believe that there had indeed been something thrown through the window at great velocity … even though whatever it was, was nowhere to be seen.

As he turned to report his findings, the shape of the ground in the wand light seemed to flick a light on, in the back of Severus's mind. Bending down again, he examined the earth, and discovered it to be a hollow … as though something large and heavy had fallen a great distance before coming in contact with the ground. It looked rather recent, and upon closer observation, had drag marks leading away from it to a point where they suddenly vanished.

Running this new information over in his head, Severus backtracked, into the castle again and immediately headed up to the Hospital Wing … guessing that whatever had fallen, had been found … and he wanted to know if it was Hermione or not. As she was supposed to be with Harry, Severus held some hope that it wouldn't be, but Harry's constant eruptions didn't make that a guarantee……

"Don't tell anyone."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, just outside the hospital wing. "What?"

Harry turned around and gazed at Hermione pleadingly, speaking only for the second time after they started their travel there. "Don't tell anyone what happened," he repeated.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't do that Harry. We have to tell someone what's happened. Anyone will do, they have to know."

"Please?" Harry begged, his eyes growing moist. "I only ask that you pretend that we never saw – him. Please, not until I'm ready to talk about it?"

"But, Harry – " Hermione began, "They're bound to notice him missing? We can't just pretend like it never happened!"

"I'm not asking that," Harry remarked, placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I'm simply asking that we say we never saw him, and that the window was like that when we got there or something? At least until I feel like I can take talking about it to someone."

Although Hermione was experiencing extreme trepidation about Harry's request, she also understood where it was stemming from. She understood that he didn't want to relive the taking of a friends life, just as much as she didn't want to remember it. But it still happened, and ignoring it wouldn't make it go away … but out of respect to Harry's fragile state at present, Hermione grudgingly agreed to keep her silence.

"OK Harry," she said softly. "I promise I won't say anything."

Harry smiled weakly, but Hermione could see no warmth or feeling of comfort in it. It was an empty smile, almost as empty as Harry's eyes.

After sharing a quick hug, Harry opened the Ward doors and let Hermione enter first. After knocking quietly on Madame Pomfrey's office door a few times, a torch inside was finally lit, and a minute later a dishevelled Poppy opened the door.

"Mr Potter? Miss Granger, do you have any idea what time – " She stopped abruptly as she spotted the prominent bruise on Hermione's other cheek in the torchlight, before taking a swift glance at Harry, who lowered his eyes shamefully, telling her all she needed without words. "Follow me, Miss Granger," she ordered gently, walking into the office and retrieving the same lotion she'd used earlier on that day. "My, my. You are going to be a sight tomorrow," she commented lightly.

"She hit her head as well," Harry stated softly from the doorway, still not looking up.

Poppy glanced at Harry sadly for a moment, before looking to Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nodded and gestured to the side of her head, near her temple, where Harry had inspected earlier. Turning her head gently, Poppy glanced at the area and nodded, before instructing Hermione to keep rubbing the ointment in, as she went to fetch some other treatments.

Hermione did as she was instructed, throwing concerned looks at Harry as she went. Although the situation was far from all right, Hermione was feeling slightly at ease, in that Harry had totally forgotten about what he'd seen Hank doing on the rooftops. At this though, Hermione's concern spiked again, in that Hank hadn't been seen since that time as well. Though, considering her and Harry hadn't moved from the corridor at all, it didn't mean that Hank was missing.

Hermione looked at Harry again, and saw him staring blankly at the wall opposite him, unmoving and emotionless. This was quite disconcerting to her, for she felt she was constantly on the verge of tears, just by thinking about what had happened in that hallway, and yet Harry – who had every reason to be a broken shadow of his former self at the moment – was not. His features were stony and his eyes hollow, as he leant casually against the doorjamb. He no longer looked upset, nor fearful … just empty. And it was beginning to make Hermione feel uneasy……

Wolfgang smiled slyly, as he gazed up at the dark silhouette that was Hogwarts, his long teeth glinting in the dim, yellow glow his eyes were creating. He was feeling rather proud of himself at the moment. It had taken him a long time to escape from that little prison his Feline friend had so graciously placed him in the previous night, but he'd gotten over it rather quickly. His kind, had all the time in the world to plan their vengeance, and patience was something they learned to acquire quickly.

Wolfgang's grin morphed into a snarl, as his thoughts drifted back to the agreement he'd just offered and accepted. He knew, that his compatriot would desperately try to avoid the terms of his pact, while devising a way to retrieve his payment. But he would be hindered in that he knew he couldn't tell any of his colleagues about it … otherwise payment would be terminated.

Crossing his arms across his broad and furry chest, hearing a quiet chink of metal on metal, as his arm gauntlets made contact with each other; Wolfgang knew he was risking a great deal, by trusting his compatriot with only his word to go on … but he was beginning to get desperate. Of course there would be other way's, if this venture ended up failing … but it would most definitely make his newest Clan member antsy. Not that he couldn't handle him, far from it. Clan was Clan after all … and Wolfgang had to admit, that he held a greater fondness for him than he'd like to. His record was something to be proud of, even though it paled in comparison with his own.

Deciding to get down to business, Wolfgang cleared his mind and sent out a beam of thought, searching for his contact inside the school. Finding him, Wolfgang told him of the arrangement and it's conditions, telling him to notify him immediately if any were breached. Upon confirmation, Wolfgang withdrew his thoughts and just stared up at the castle. Yes … if nothing else, this arrangement would be most entertaining. ………

Snape breathed a huge sigh of relief when he entered the Hospital Wing, not seeing Hermione anywhere in the room. He stepped into the ward, and felt himself stop again, when he saw Harry, standing at Madame Pomfrey's office door. Feeling his worry return a fraction, Snape continued forward, just as Poppy emerged from the back hallway, with some ointments and cotton wads in her hands.

"Severus?" she exclaimed, spotting him in the gloom. "What are you doing here?"

Snape walked forward, into the torchlight the office was emitting, and answered, "I was looking for Miss Granger. Is she in here by any chance?"

"Why do you want to know?" a different voice asked.

Turning his head toward Harry, Snape almost balked at what he saw. It looked like Harry, yet it was so far from it at the same time. He seemed hollow and dead. His usually bright green eyes seemed dull and lifeless, and his expression was so hard, Snape was sure that he could take a chisel to it.

Deciding right there and then to tell Dumbledore as soon as he'd finished, Snape composed himself a trifle, before answering, "Well if you must know, Potter … during my patrol of the school I came across a shattered window. Upon closer inspection, I found some blood on the floor, and identified it to be Miss Granger's. I was simply seeing if she was admitted here, and was going to ask her how it happened."

Snape fought to keep eye contact with Harry as he spoke. He didn't want to admit it, but Harry's cold detachment was making even him feel uncomfortable, and it took all of his resolve to remain poised under his gaze.

"No need to ask her," Harry replied, allowing an uneasy Poppy to pass him, on her way through the door. "I can tell you. I lost my temper again and decided to take it out on her, much like I did with Malfoy this morning. Madame Pomfrey is seeing to her now, and she wasn't hurt that badly. You can go now."

Snape stared at Harry's cold expression, feeling something he'd never thought he'd feel in the presence of a fifteen year old … Intimidated. He felt as though Harry was staring right through him, reading his soul. Yet at the same time, Snape saw a glint in Harry's eye, that was almost daring him to press forward with his inquiries. Struggling to keep his composure, Snape managed to shoot Harry a strained smile, and nodded curtly, before turning on his heel and walking as fast as he could from the ward, without actually running, feeling Harry's eyes boring into his back until he exited and shut the doors.

Trying to shake the uneasiness, Snape practically sprinted back up to Dumbledore's office and opened the door. He knocked on the door leading to the Headmasters quarters, and paced, waiting until Dumbledore opened the door before saying, "Albus, you won't believe what I just saw…"……


	21. Bad Judgement

"What did Snape want?" Hermione asked tentatively, not sure how Harry would react.

"Nothing important," Harry answered casually, not looking at her and returning his empty gaze to the wall.

Hermione looked at Madame Pomfrey, and exchanged a fleeting glance, full of worry and uneasiness, as they took one last glance at Harry, before returning to tending to Hermione's injuries. After having her cut healed, Poppy said she could go back up to the Common Room, but called her back just as her and Harry were about to leave.

"Here," she said, handing Hermione a small tube of ointment. "In about half an hour, rub it into your bruises. It won't take them away, but it will make them heal a bit faster."

"How much faster?" Hermione asked curiously, taking the tube.

"Well, for example: Those bruises should be a motley yellow by morning, instead of purple like they are now."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled weakly.

Poppy waved a hand casually. "Think nothing of it. I can tell that his year is going to be a busy one anyway…" Poppy stopped abruptly and she covered her mouth with her hand, as she realized what she'd just said. She fleetingly took a worried glance at Harry, and was visibly relieved when he didn't seem angry with her.

However, Hermione could see a small amount of hurt, beneath the emptiness, just before Harry turned and started walking toward the doors slowly. She took one last look at Poppy, who was looking apologetic, and shook her head.

"It's OK. He'll be fine," she said kindly, before nodding her farewell, and quickly catching up to Harry.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Harry," Hermione explained tentatively, still feeling very put off by Harry's iciness. He didn't answer or react to her in any way, as they walked through the corridors, on their way back up to Gryffindor Tower, and it was making the trickle of worry and fear Hermione had felt in the Ward, slowly turn into a river. Just before they got to the Fat Lady, Hermione stopped when she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder.

Slowly, she turned to face him, and forced herself to look into his expressionless eyes.

"We aren't telling Ron what happened either," he said bluntly. "I'm going to give him the same story I gave Snape, and that will be the end of it."

Without waiting for a response, Harry walked on to the Portrait Hole and gave the password, before disappearing into the Common Room, leaving Hermione out in the corridor with her thoughts. Was this just another side effect from the Bond Harry held with Voldemort? Or could taking someone's life, change his very personality so grossly?

Hermione fought back her tears, as she tried to shake the way Harry made her feel when he was around now. Hermione settled down a bit, before entering the Common Room, deciding to wait until morning to see if the Harry she'd come to know and love like a brother, was really gone or not.

The first thing Hermione saw upon entering, was Ron standing next to the couch, looking confused as he stared at Harry's back, as he walked briskly up the Boy's dorm steps.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked, still facing the stairs, seeing Hermione in the corner of his eye. "He didn't say anything. Didn't even look at me. Where have you two been?" he asked finally, turning toward Hermione, only to have him swear as he spotted her face. "What happened?" Ron exclaimed, approaching Hermione and bending slightly to look at the bruise more closely.

"Nothing huge," she answered, giving a hollow laugh as guilt ripped through her. Why would Harry not want to tell Ron about what had happened? Not telling him about Remus would be worse than when he didn't tell them about being an Animagus, and they all knew how badly that had turned out. "Harry just copped me a good one again. Kind of like he did with Malfoy this morning."

"Is that why he seemed so different?" Ron asked gently, though frowning slightly in thought. "Because he'd hit you again? It seemed like something more important than that though, just by looking at him – "

"Oh well thank-you very much," Hermione interrupted, feeling hurt by Ron's words, even though she knew he didn't mean it that way.

"No!" Ron said apologetically, holding his hands in front of him. "No … I'm sorry, it's just – He seemed so distant. Like something was really troubling him…"

Hermione nodded and gently took hold of one of his hands. "I'll put it in perspective for you Ron," she said softly. "Imagine that you were a prisoner inside your own mind, being forced to watch as your own hands struck Harry, over and over. How would you feel?"

Ron lowered his eyes, as he contemplated his answer for some time. "I guess I'd feel pretty lousy," he answered, grimacing slightly.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Now, that's what Harry feels when he attacks you … but when it's me, it's different. Example … Instead of hitting Harry, imagine that you were hitting Ginny."

Hermione could see the torment in Ron's eyes merely by thinking about it, much less doing it. She felt him shudder involuntary, and grimace, before looking at her and sighing. "And that's only using your mind," she said gently. "He has to go through it. Don't even try to understand how it makes him feel, because you'll never come close."

Ron sighed, but still nodded in mild understanding. After Hermione's example, at least now Ron knew a sliver of how Harry felt. Seeing Ron glance at her bruise again, before flicking his gaze up to where his dorm was, Hermione spoke once more.

"Ron? No matter what Harry does, please don't think any less of him. It's hard enough on him at the moment, and he doesn't need us judging him for what he doesn't intend to do."

"I wasn't about to," Ron commented lightly. Suddenly, a grin flashed across Ron's face, which he quickly tried to hide, but Hermione had spotted it, and was curious at what he might find humorous at the moment.

"What?" she asked slowly, fighting off her own unexplainable smile. "What's so funny?"

Ron cleared his throat, and tried to give Hermione a truly curious look. "Are … um. Are you going to where purple eye shadow tomorrow? Because it would go well with your blush – OW!!"

Ron rubbed his arm where Hermione had playfully hit him, but still grinned, happy that she wasn't insulted. She still glared at him, but Ron could see her fighting off a smile as she did.

"For your information, Ronald Weasley, Madame Pomfrey gave me some stuff to heal them faster. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it's time for some well deserved sleep. Goodnight."

"Well, before you go," Ron started, "Did you find Hank at all? Was he all right?"

Hermione stopped, midway across the room and didn't move. Ron frowned at this, but soon after, Hermione turned around, giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah. Yeah we found him all right. He was fine. See you tomorrow."

With that, Hermione spun around and dashed up the Girls Dorm stairs, out of sight, leaving Ron rather confused. Why would that one question make her act so vague? Plus, she looked about as uncomfortable as Ron had ever seen her. Deciding to leave it go for the night, thinking that it might've had something to do with Harry again, Ron walked up the stairs and quietly entered the Fifth Year Dorms.

He took one glance at the closed hangings around Harry's four poster, before heading to his own, changing quickly and climbing into bed……

"Harry you look terrible!" Ginny exclaimed, when he went down to visit her the following morning. She was right too. Harry had circles under his eyes and looked drawn and pale. He hadn't gotten to sleep until around four in the morning, and even then, he'd been plagued with nightmares and visions of Remus falling to his death.

Not wanting to talk to either Ron, nor Hermione, Harry had woken early and left the Common Room to see if he could visit Ginny and Sirius, before classes that day. As Sirius was still in bad shape, Madame Pomfrey had told Harry that he could see Ginny, but Sirius needed to rest.

"Don't worry about it," Harry reassured her, smiling weakly. "I just didn't get that much sleep last night. Not that that's unusual," he remarked, trying to sound light-hearted for Ginny's benefit. "You'd think I'd be used to living on a few hours sleep a night by now, wouldn't you?"

"Come on now Harry," Ginny scolded, smiling widely. "Even the great Harry Potter must get some rest sometimes. Your going to make yourself sick, and I'm sure you don't want to be a patient in here again so quickly?"

"Well, that's true," he answered, grinning faintly. "I guess It'll just take a little time to readjust to living in the school, and all that." Ginny was smiling softly at him, but there was something in her eyes that told Harry that she knew he wasn't being completely honest with her about something. Hastily, Harry searched for a change in subject. "Anyway, enough about me. What did you and Ron talk about last night?"

"Not that much actually," Ginny answered, sounding a little put out. "We didn't really talk or anything, and if we did, it was usually Ron trying to tell me to be more careful or something. I think he still feels bad about what happened, and that he couldn't really do anything to stop it…"

"He's not the only one," Harry said softly, after an awkward pause. Ginny looked up and held Harry's gaze, reaching out and grasping his hand when she saw the hidden torment in his eyes. "I felt so helpless Ginny," he continued, choking down the lump forming in his throat. "We weren't allowed to help until Kahn signalled to us. I was forced to watch that thing, as he burnt your legs and struck you. I should have done something!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, squeezing Ginny's hand tightly. "Anything would've been better than having you put through that!"

Seeing the barely suppressed tears in his eyes, and hearing the desperation in his voice, Ginny could sense that this was something deeper and more troubling to Harry than her kidnap. Ginny sat up straighter, and gently tugged on Harry's hand. Reading the gesture like a book, Harry bent forward and enveloped Ginny in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he started to weep openly.

In turn, Ginny gently slipped her arms around Harry and held him close, whispering quietly to him as he cried away whatever was troubling him so deeply.

"How could I?!" Harry choked, in between racking sobs. "How could I do that??!! I should've just let it go! I should've been able to stop myself!! It shouldn't've happened at all!!"

Ginny let her own tears spill forth as Harry tightened his hold on her, with an almost suffocating desperation. She asked no questions, for she knew that Harry would tell her in his own time. But her heart went out to him, as she halted all attempts to perceive what would make Harry crumble so severely. Whatever it was, it had wounded him deeply, and all she could do, was help calm and soothe him, having faith that it would help him heal. ………

"I can't believe he didn't wait for us!" Ron fumed, as he and Hermione walked down to breakfast.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ron, give it a rest. He might've left early for a reason, you know? He could be in the Hospital Wing, seeing either Ginny or Sirius, or he might even have gone to see Dumbledore about last night? We don't know."

Ron sighed and nodded, accepting Hermione's reasoning for the time being. Hermione however, was silently hoping that Harry wasn't telling Dumbledore about the previous night, for she wanted to be there as well, to give her own account of what had happened, seeing how Harry's state of mind at that time wasn't too reliable. And to tell him what had triggered the explosion in the first place.

Hermione shook her head, almost in wonder, at how Hank – with all his intelligence – could do something so foolhardy? He'd been so careful at the start of the year, but as he grew more comfortable here, he'd become sloppy and careless. Now, he'd have to find a way to explain himself to Harry, and she didn't really want to be around for that.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Ron took one glance at the Gryffindor table, and scowled.

"He's not here," he growled, starting to leave but being held back by Hermione. "Let go."

"No," Hermione answered flatly. "Your not leaving, your not going to look for him. You're going to sit down, eat your breakfast, and wait for him to show up, if he so chooses. Otherwise, we'll see him at Herbology. If he doesn't show up there, that's when we can start worrying."

Ron scowled at her, but Hermione held his gaze, pointing at the chair she dragged him to. "Sit," she ordered, trying to fight off a smile as some of the other Gryffindor boys snickered at the way she was treating him.

His ears turning red, Ron huffily plonked down on the bench and crossed his arms, as Hermione sat beside him. She glanced up at the Teachers table, and felt her stomach turn at what she saw.

Remus's chair was obviously empty, and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were all visibly worried by his absence. Hank was at the table, and looking as dejected as Hermione had ever seen him, throwing glances at Remus's empty chair every so often. She saw him look at Dumbledore fleetingly, before returning his gaze to his barely touched breakfast. 

Dumbledore seemed to have noticed his strange behaviour, and was trying to catch his eye, but Hank wasn't cooperating. Snape seemed to be giving Hank calculating looks as well, but didn't try to put in his two bits.

Dumbledore caught her eye, and asked her silently, "Where's Harry?" She shrugged and shook her head in response, telling him she didn't know, but spotted the Headmaster looking toward the Double Doors, as was Snape.

Turning, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Ron in the ribs, nodding in the direction she was looking, when he turned to scold her. Frowning, Ron turned as well, and saw Harry walking toward them, a small smile on his face.

Although she was happy to see him, Hermione could see that he didn't get much sleep that night, and he wasn't a energetic as he normally might've been. But at least he wasn't the cold hearted and icy person he'd been the previous night.

"Hey Harry, where've you been?" Ron asked, as soon as Harry had taken his seat opposite them.

"I went to visit Ginny. Why?" he answered, as he served himself some scrambled eggs and toast.

"No reason really," Ron shrugged. "Just that you'd left early and I was wondering where you were, when you weren't in here?"

Harry nodded and started eating. "Fair enough," he remarked lightly. "What's first?" he asked, turning to Hermione.

"Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione responded promptly, taking a swig of pumpkin juice, and seeing Harry's eyes darken almost immediately. He looked up at the Head Table and searched it, pausing for a moment on Remus's empty chair, before continuing along and letting his eyes stop on Hank.

Hermione's stomach twisted, for she knew that Harry had remembered Hank's acrobatic show from last night, and he no doubt wanted to interrogate him over it. Leaning forward slightly, Hermione took a chance and said, "Ask him about it when you're alone in class, or wait until just afterwards, please? He'll explain it, I know he will."

Harry shot her a sceptical look, but still nodded and went back to eating his breakfast, completely ignoring the baffled expression Ron was shooting them both……

"Well, Mr Potter seems to be himself this morning, Severus?" Dumbledore commented lightly, leaning around an interested Minerva to look at the Potions Master. "Whatever it was that was affecting him last night, seems to have passed?"

"Thankfully," Severus replied dryly. "I'm telling you it gave me the chills…" He shuddered involuntarily as he recalled the eeriness that had washed over him while in Harry's presence the previous night. He hoped to never experience it again. "Do you think we should put up some extra precautions for my afternoon class? Considering it has both Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy in it, I'm not really willing to risk anything."

"Well after what you told me about yesterday morning, Severus, I truly believe that Mr Malfoy will not be a problem," Dumbledore answered, sounding rather amused. "And even if something small does occur, I willing to bet that you won't get involved this time?"

Severus scowled and turned back to his breakfast. "No. Actually, I think a different approach would work better than just trying to break them up…"

"Yes … I'm quite sure your nose agrees, Severus," Minerva remarked, trying her best to look innocent and meaning nothing by her words, as Severus glared at her. "How is it, by the way? I can't really see a difference, so – "

Minerva suddenly stopped and turned, as did most of the staff and students, when Hank angrily slammed his knife and fork onto his plate, sending a resounding "clang" echoing through the hall. He took one withering glance at Minerva, before standing abruptly and stalking from the Hall without a word to anyone, much to their confusion.

Severus, was the only one who didn't seem surprised by Hank's odd behaviour, and it was a fact Dumbledore didn't fail to miss. Harry, he spotted, seemed to be giving Hank a hard stare as he passed by his location, frowning deeply at Hank's retreating back. Only after Hermione had spoken to him, had he returned to his normal demeanour.

Seeing this, Dumbledore decided to use the small amount of Morphie magic he knew, and sent a beam of thought out, toward Harry's mind. He wanted to know what had made him react to one of his favourite teachers in such a way. Trying to be subtle, Dumbledore started to search Harry's surface thoughts, only to be caught by surprise when Harry startled, before turning and staring at him incredulously.

Feeling more than a little startled, Dumbledore hastily withdrew, but not before saying silently, "My apologies…". Dumbledore held Harry's gaze, until the younger man's face softened and nodded, accepting the repent, as he turned back to wave off any inquiries his sudden obliviousness had perked.

"I must be getting rusty?" Dumbledore mumbled curiously, still staring at Harry thoughtfully.

"What was that Albus?" said Minerva, finally shaking herself of the shock Hank's departure had derived.

Dumbledore turned to face her. "Hmm … Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud…"

"Good," she replied, gesturing to the Entrance Hall. "Because you can explain to me what that was all about?" ……

"Wonder what the matter with Hank is?" Ron asked as he, Hermione and Harry got ready for their Herbology lesson. "I think that's the first time I've seen him in a bad mood without a reason?"

"Ron, no one can get in a bad mood, without something to cause it in the first place," Hermione stated simply. "And I doubt he'd tell us if we asked him about it, so I wouldn't dwell on it. Let's just hope he's in a better mood by the time we get there…"

Any other talking was put on hold, as the lesson was called in by Professor Sprout. That lesson, they learned about Fairy Cauldrons; which were actually mushrooms that were upside down, forming a sort of cup. When water was pored into them, they changed the water into a mild healing potion, which could be drunk. If the mushrooms were eaten, they were able to help fight off any poison or toxin that may be effecting the eater.

They only worked this way though, when freshly picked. If left unused for a couple of days, they spoil, and instead of healing, they themselves can be a poison if eaten or drunk from. The school actually had a small planting of the strange fungus, out behind the Greenhouses, that Madame Pomfrey would use in cases of extreme emergency.

"Well that was an interesting lesson, wasn't it?" Hermione said excitably, as they strode toward Hagrid's Hut for CoMC. "I had no idea that they even existed, let alone they had a small crop of them. They'd come in rather handy, wouldn't they? Especially if you got hurt out in the middle of nowhere…"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted. "Didn't you here what Professor Sprout said? They're really rare. Your not going to find them just anywhere."

"My God!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Ron and feigning extreme shock. "Ron Weasley! You mean to say that you actually paid attention in class?? Plus you picked up on something before Hermione did! Miracles do happen after all…" he grinned, laughing and raising his hands, as Hermione swatted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry," said Ron. "Do you think Malfoy'll give you trouble today? I mean, after drilling him yesterday, you think he'll pick a fight?"

Harry shrugged and heaved a heavy sigh. "I really don't know. If he has a brain, no, he won't … but I wouldn't hold out on that," he grinned. "He hasn't shown any evidence of possessing a brain in four years, so I doubt he'd've grown one over the summer…"

They all arrived at the Hut laughing heartedly, drawing Hank's attention.

"Well, we are a happy lot today, aren't we?" he chuckled, pausing when he saw Harry eyeing him searchingly. Deciding to ask him about it later, Hank didn't query him about it. "Ready for today's lesson? It's not too difficult, considering how Wednesday's one went…"

"That was Malfoy's fault!" Ron said heatedly. "It wouldn't've happened if he didn't curse Diego in the first place!"

"I know Ron, I know," said Hank placidly. "And don't worry … he'll get his comeuppance, when the time is right." A ghost of a smile flicked over Hank's face, as he glanced up toward the Main Entrance.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look, and saw that the Slytherins were beginning to make their way across the clearing; Malfoy and his cronies in the lead.

"Err, and Harry?" Hank added cautiously. "Not that I doubt your self-control … but maybe you should try to avoid Mr Malfoy? I know that he should've learned something from yesterday," he added hastily. "But let's face it, he's not the brightest of people."

Harry remained even faced for a moment, before he let his face spit into a wide grin. "Hey, it's not like I go looking for his company you know? I actually would like to go a day without losing my head…"

"Amen to that," Hermione remarked dryly, grinning slightly as Harry knocked her lightly on the shoulder, though smiling. "Though I'm not really worried about Malfoy in your class, Hank. I'm going to be on the edge of my seat this afternoon though."

Hank frowned. "Why?"

Hermione grimaced, "We've got Double Potions with them."

"Ahh … right. Well, at least you have Severus as your teacher, so he'll probably try to keep Mr Malfoy in line. He may not be fair all the time, but he's smart enough to know that you don't place a match to the oil."

They all stood in reflective silence for a moment, as the rest of the students started to arrive and mingle, waiting for Hank to begin the lesson for the day.

"Hey Harry?" said Seamus, approaching the three friends, looking mildly confused. "I was wondering if you'd seen Professor Lupin today at all? 'Cause he wasn't at breakfast, and it's not a full moon yet, so – "

Harry stiffened slightly and shook his head. "No I haven't seen him – "

"Professor Lupin has been unavoidably detained, for the next few days," Hank suddenly interrupted, a trifle sternly. "Not to worry though … he'll be back when he's finished his business."

Seamus looked a little iffy about Hank's sudden harshness, but still nodded and went back over to Dean, while Harry and Hermione simply stared at each other, bewilderment and fear mixed in with each other.

"What – what do you mean?" Harry asked tremulously, looking at Hank with extreme scepticism. "He hasn't gone on some sort of trip?"

Harry looked down as Hank gazed at him searchingly. Silently, Harry scolded himself for his big mouth, hoping that Hank wouldn't question him on his earnestness.

"Remus had some business to take care of, and it has held him up for a few days," Hank repeated, this time, his voice was laced with something that Harry perceived to be warning.

"Um … Can I ask, when he was supposed to have left?" Hermione put in timidly.

Hank gazed down on them, almost suspiciously. He noted how Hermione and Harry were looking beyond nervous about something, but Ron was looking confused past endurance.

"Why do you want to know?" he responded, after some time.

Hermione glanced at Harry fleetingly, before answering, "We were, um … we were just wondering what time he was supposed to have left?"

Hank shook his head and frowned down at them. "Uh uh. What's the real reason you want to know when he left? I know you're not telling me the truth so you're better off just telling me."

"We need to know," Harry started quietly, "when Remus was believed to have left Hogwarts? That's all we can tell you."

"Harry, what's – ?" Ron began, but was silenced by Hermione raising her hand, and motioning for him to be quiet.

Hank continued to stare at them, before finally replying, "Last night."

"When?" was Harry's short response.

Hank hesitated again, only now it was with concern. He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Excuse me Professor?" Parvati Patil spoke up from a small distance away. "But what are we doing today?"

Hank returned his gaze to Harry for a brief moment and said, "We'll continue this later," before addressing the whole class, while walking toward the front of the clearing.

"Today, Miss Patil, we will be studying – "

"When!?"

Everyone turned toward Harry, fixing him with an incredulous stare, except for Hank, Hermione and Ron. Harry's gaze was hard, and currently his eyes were fixed on Hank, completely unwavering as he held his gaze.

Knowing how this would end if he didn't pacify Harry, Hank reached out with his mind, so he could surrender to Harry's demand, without losing the illusion of authority with the rest of the class.

__

"All right, Harry. I'll tell you."

Harry nodded, though his eyes remained defiant. "When?" he repeated, though not as harshly.

"He was supposed to have left sometime around dinner last night…"

The effect these words had on Harry startled Hank to no end. All of a sudden, he found his senses overwhelmed with an unbridled sense of despair, all the while trying to leave Harry's mind, in an attempt to escape it.

Hank shook his head slightly, once he'd returned to his own mind fully, still feeling traces of Harry's torment echoing through it. On the outside though, Hank was surprised that Harry looked as calm as he'd ever seen him before, despite the torrent of emotion under the surface.

Seeing that Harry had calmed down now, Hermione making sure of that fact quietly, Hank turned back to the rest of the class, and resumed where he left off.

Harry was no problem for the rest of the class, where Hank had them take notes as he dictated to them, while they observed a small gathering of Spriggans. They were short and stumpy little people, standing about twenty inches tall, and they lived in family groups. For some reason, these little people had quite the obsession with building things out of stone, and took great pleasure in having unofficial competitions with rival groups, in who could build the better wall, or bridge, or just a structure that stood there for no real purpose.

What everyone found intriguing about them however, was their unique ability to create stone from the air, and have the ability to mould it like clay, yet to anyone else touching it, would be as rigid and hard as the stone that it was. It was for this reason, that stonework made by Spriggans, was some of the finest in the world.

The loud bell echoed across the grounds, signalling the end of morning classes. Hank didn't set any homework for them this week, for which most of the students were grateful (except Hermione, obviously) and held Harry, Ron and Hermione back as they began to leave for lunch.

"All right Harry," Hank started cautiously. "Why the sudden need to know when Remus departed last night?"

"I just needed to know … that's all," Harry answered quietly, looking at the ground. "It's nothing important…"

"Forgive me, but I don't believe you," Hank replied. "If it wasn't important, than you wouldn't've gotten worked up over it, would you? Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

At this, Harry stopped gazing avidly at the ground, and raised his eye line to Hank's sharply, his gaze icy.

"The truth?" he said coldly. "Why should I tell you the truth, when you don't show me the same courtesy? Hmmm? You lied to me! You told me that humans couldn't use Feline magic as efficiently as a Feline could, yet I saw you with my own eyes, playing Spiderman on the castle walls last night!!!"

Hank stared at Harry, thunderstruck. "What?" he whispered. "You – you saw me?"

"Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me you were a Feline!!???" Harry yelled, the insult he was feeling, clearly evident in his voice as he fought to keep it steady.

"What!!???" Ron exclaimed, goggling up at Hank as though he were an alien. "You're a Felanade!!"

"Both of you, keep your voice down!" Hermione snapped, though looking between Hank and Harry almost fearfully. "It's not exactly public information!"

"You knew???" said Harry, staring at Hermione, wide-eyed and obviously hurt. "You knew he was a Feline, and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm not the only one who knew what he was, Harry," Hermione tried to explain calmly, taking a quick glance at Hank, who for his part was looking very put out. "Dumbledore knows, Snape knows, Madame Pomfrey knows, Remus knew, Sirius knows … and they all kept it from you. They kept it from all of us, and it was only by luck that Hank told me…"

"But why wouldn't they??" Harry pressed earnestly, "Why wouldn't you tell us?" he repeated, turning to Hank.

"Harry," said Hank quietly, his mien ashen, "I – I never told any of you, because I wasn't sure on how you would react. I mean, look at how Hermione here took it when she found out that Dumbledore associated with Feline's, let alone hiring one to teach here?"

"But I never thought that way from the start," Harry replied. "Ever since I met Kahn, I liked him. I never saw anything wrong with him, even after Hermione tried to convince me otherwise, and you knew that. You could've told me……" Harry hung his head and looked at the ground, trying to push down the burning at the back of his throat, and the dampness in his eyes.

"I wanted to, Harry. Truly I did," said Hank, gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, only to have him jerk away from it. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to give you anything more to trouble you, when you already had so much to deal with."

When Harry still made no motion of recognition to Hank's word's, he sighed heavily and knelt down, bringing him to just on Harry's shoulder height. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a Felanade, Harry. Your forgiveness would mean more to me than I think you realize, but if you choose not to, I'll understand."

Harry still made no move, so Hank looked at his hands dejectedly, and straightened up to his full height. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were gazing at Harry sadly, before he stepped around them and started back toward the school, forgetting about the issue concerning Remus.

"If it will help me gain your forgiveness, Harry – I'll even permit you to tell Ginny about me," Hank called from over his shoulder, his deep voice echoing on the breeze. "I pray you can one day … and I'll wait forever if I have to…" ……

Although Hermione was ecstatic that Hank had finally told Harry he was a Feline, she was also worried over the fact that he'd allowed Harry to believe Kahn was someone else. At no point had Hank corrected Harry's assumption Kahn was a different person, and tell him that he was one and the same Felanade.

Although, as she looked at Hank's retreating back, she was very surprised that Harry was holding a grudge against him for it. Hank had given him the opportunity to forgive him for hiding it from him, and had apologized more than once … yet Harry hadn't accepted the offered repents.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry spoke up suddenly, startling Hermione from her thoughts.

She turned in time to see Harry turn, and stride off in the opposite direction from the school, heading toward the Lake.

"Harry wait!" she called. "We need to talk about this!"

"There's nothing to discuss!" he shot back, over his shoulder before turning forward again and continuing his trek.

Both Ron and Hermione stood between the two retreating figures, Ron with confusion, and Hermione with concern.

"Did I miss something?" said Ron, his bewilderment clearly visibly on his face. "Why did Hank only apologize to Harry? And why do they only behave like that around each other?"

"I think we are missing something," said Hermione, watching Harry vanish into the shrubbery. "Something important. They don't treat each other like a student and Professor …… It's more like a – I don't really know … Like a Nephew and Uncle, maybe?" She turned and watched Hank disappear through the Main Doors, curious as to why they behave in such a way toward each other, when they only met just over a month ago?

"I can't believe that Hank's a Felanade!" Ron grinned, as he started to walk up to Lunch. "I wish he'd've told us earlier though … When did he tell you?" he turned to Hermione, walking beside him silently.

"Me? Why do you want to know? It's not like it's important information…"

"I just wanted to know how long you've kept this a secret?"

Hermione looked up at Ron sharply. "It's not as if I wanted to keep it from either of you, you know? It wasn't my secret to tell, and Hank asked me not to tell anyone anyway – "

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down … I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way," Ron said apologetically, resting his arm across Hermione's shoulders. "I was only curious about how long you've actually known, that's all?"

Looking up at him, Hermione saw that Ron was genuinely sorry for upsetting her. Sighing lightly, she answered, "I've known since Wednesday…"

"Only two days ago?" said Ron, sounding surprised. "When Wednesday? As I recall, that was a rather busy day?" he grinned.

"He told me during Lunch," she answered, after shooting him a small grin. "Right before I … Umm …"

"Right before you were nearly killed…" Ron finished for her, though his voice had hitched a little as he spoke of it.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, though still slipped her arm around Ron's waist reassuringly, as she heard the sadness in his voice. "Well, my whole outlook on Feline's change after that, because he saved my life using his healing … the least I could do was keep my promise to stay silent…"

Neither spoke for the rest of the walk toward the castle, until Ron asked suddenly, "What did Harry mean when he told Hank he saw him playing "Spiderman" last night? What on earth is a Spiderman?" ……

"Albus, may I have a word?"

Dumbledore looked up from his lunch, to see an uncharacteristically serious Hank, standing beside him. Seeing that it was something important, Dumbledore nodded and stood, accompanying Hank into the small room behind the Head Table.

"I have to tell you something, Albus," Hank said as soon as Dumbledore closed the door fully. "I don't know whether it's a good thing, or a bad thing that this happened, but I suppose that I only have myself to blame for it…"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the constant overstepping of the boundaries we set in place at the start of the term, would it? With regards to your Felanade talents?" said Albus, raising an eyebrow.

Hank nodded and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Albus, really I am. I couldn't help myself, I was so relieved that Sirius would live, I just walked out on Harry and Ginny, and Orbed out onto the roof so I could think. I didn't know that Harry would see me while I was letting loose – "

"Wait," Dumbledore interrupted, holding up a hand. "Harry saw you? When exactly were you doing your acrobatics, and where?"

Frowning by the sudden change in demeanour, Hank stammered slightly as he replied, "Um … I was sliding around near North Tower, around about nine-ish, maybe? Why?"

"I sent Remus looking for you at Dinner, so I could remind you about our agreement, and I haven't heard from him since, and no one has seen him. Now last night at around midnight, Severus came into my office, saying that Mr Weasley had told him, that Harry and Hermione had followed Remus because they'd surmised he was going to look for you, after your rather unusual response to Harry telling you Sirius was going to be fine. At that time, they hadn't been seen since they left the Great Hall as well.

"After a short space of time, Severus returned to my office, saying that Miss Granger was currently being treated in the Hospital Wing, with Mr Potter close by. The reason he knew this, was because when he'd gone in search of all four of you, he found a broken window in one of the corridors that overlook the area you just said you were letting fly in. Upon closer inspection, Severus found some blood on the floor and identified it as Miss Grangers.

"Seeing how Hermione was supposed to be with Harry, Severus feared the worst and went down to the grounds to check it out, but he strangely found no body, yet there was clearly one there, and it had been dragged a distance before simply vanishing. Now when Severus told me this, he said that Harry had seemed very cold and emotionless. Apparently Harry told him that he'd lost his cool again and attacked Hermione, which is why her blood was on the floor, and that the window in the corridor was like that when they got there."

"So you're saying," Hank started, when Dumbledore didn't continue, "Is that Harry saw me, and it somehow started him off, the closest target being Hermione?"

Dumbledore nodded. "However, there is still the subject of Remus seemingly vanishing off the face of the planet? Plus, we have an unexplained disappearing body? There is something amiss, but I don't know enough to be able to pinpoint it…"

They stood in silence for a moment, when Hank spoke up again saying, "May I finish telling you what I started?"

"Oh, forgive me. Please continue," Dumbledore answered, now paying attention.

"Well, as I said earlier, Harry saw me last night, and by what you've said, I assume Hermione must've been with him. Well, during class he confronted me about it … and he'd figured out that I was indeed a Felanade…"

"How did he take it when you confirmed it?" Dumbledore replied after a short pause.

"He took it to heart, that I didn't tell him earlier. He asked why I didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. I tried to apologize, but he didn't answer me," Hank said heavily, visibly upset that Harry wouldn't accept his apology.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry, Hank, but I tried to tell you he would be offended. He's taken a great liking to you, and he expects trust from his friends, not deceit. Did you tell him you and Kahn are one and the same as well?"

"No," Hank answered, grimacing. "I hurt him enough for one day, so I thought it would be best to save crushing his spirits for another day…"

Dumbledore smiled kindly and patted Hank on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll come around, once he's had time to think it over. He'll understand why you had to keep it a secret, eventually. Just be patient."

Hank grinned down at his old friend. "Albus, I'm a Felanade. Patience is something I needed to learn at a very young age, and that was a _very _long time ago. Remind me how old I was when we first met again?"

"I honestly can't remember," Dumbledore chuckled. "But seeing how I couldn't've been any older than Thirty … now I'm guessing you're probably near on what? Eight, Nine Hundred?"

"Could be," Hank replied airily. "I sometimes wish my memories lasted as long as my life … but some things are best forgotten." ……

"Wow, climbing walls would be so cool!" Ron exclaimed for the umpteenth time, while he and Hermione sat and ate their lunch. "Wouldn't have to worry about taking the stairs again, that's for sure."

"Keep your voice down," Hermione repeated again, in a hushed tone. "Remember that no one is supposed to know what he is, or what he can do."

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Ron, a mite sheepishly. "So, do you think Harry will turn up for afternoon classes? Or will he decide to skip them, after what happened just before?"

"He won't skip it, Ron," Hermione answered curtly. "He knows he'll get into trouble for it, even if he could most likely get away with it. He just needs to cool off a bit, that's all. He'll show up by the start of class … don't worry."

"Well, how about we go up and try to visit Ginny?" he suggested instead. "We could tell her about Hank then, couldn't we, instead of waiting until dinner, when Madame Pomfrey lets her out?"

Hermione almost immediately shook her head. "No, I think it'd be better if we waited for Harry, before doing that. He'd want to be there as well…"

"All the more reason to go and tell her now," Ron retorted, a touch harshly.

"Oh Ron give it a rest!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. "You can't stop them from feeling the way they obviously feel. One would think you'd be happy for your sister, instead of trying to push away the one person she actually fancies, who just happens to be your best friend?"

"Don't start on me with this Hermione," Ron warned. "Yes, she is my sister, and I don't want to see her get hurt ever again. And with the way Harry's been going about things, that's all he's going to do to her."

"Ron, you're only going to make them mad at you, for trying to keep them apart," Hermione reasoned gently. "And all things considered, I'd think that you'd be the first person to make sure that Harry _doesn't _get mad at you?"

"I know, I know," Ron sighed, looking defeated. "But … I can't think of them like that! I mean, come on! It's my best friend, and my SISTER!!"

Hermione had to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips, when she saw the absolutely disgusted look Ron was making, at the very thought of Harry paired up with Ginny. When she regained her composure, she patted Ron on his hand reassuringly, while still fighting off a grin.

"Ron, your baby sister is growing up. Get over it."

Ron scowled at her good naturedly. "Thanks for the moral support. I really needed it."

"Any time," Hermione smiled. "So, do we agree that we tell Ginny about Hank after dinner tonight? With Harry there?" she asked, now serious.

Ron didn't answer, for his attention had been drawn to behind the Head Table, as Hank and Dumbledore emerged from the back room, smiling broadly about something.

"What could they possibly find amusing at the moment?" he asked, pointing discreetly as Hermione shot him a confused look. "I mean … After what just happened between him and Harry, I'd've thought Hank wouldn't exactly be in a happy mood? Did he tell Dumbledore about it, you think?"

"Of course he would've told Dumbledore about it," Hermione answered, looking over her shoulder at the chuckling pair. "He'd have to tell him that now you and Harry know about him. Though what they're laughing about is completely evading me? Though, after what Madame Pomfrey told me about them, it could be any number of things?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, turning his attention back to his meal.

"Well, when I was in the Hospital Wing on Wednesday afternoon, Madame Pomfrey told me that Hank and Dumbledore have known each other for a very long time. Ever since Dumbledore was young, I think? Apparently they used to be trouble makers or something, like Fred and George, way back when. And seeing how old Dumbledore is, they could be having a chuckle about almost anything?"

"But, Hermione," Ron started, sounding confused. "How could Hank have known Dumbledore when he was younger? Look at him. He can't be any older than twenty-five or six?"

Hermione tutted and slapped herself lightly on the forehead, saying, "Silly me," before looking at Ron and explaining.

"Sorry, forgot to mention this. Um … Hank is older than Dumbledore is, Ron. Because of what he is, he has a much longer life span than we do. Apparently, Hank looked much like he does now, when Dumbledore first met him?"

Ron goggled at Hermione, before turning his eyes up to Hank, who was now sitting at his seat, eating his lunch.

"Wow," he said softly. "Imagine living for that long? Wouldn't it be cool?" he added, grinning.

"I'm quite sure I wouldn't want to," Hermione answered flatly, causing Ron's grin to falter.

"Why not?" he queried.

"Well, I'm sure that long lifespan has it's perks," Hermione started, "in that time is almost irrelevant; at least in the same way that we look at time. You could take things as they come, and not worry about how much longer you've got on this planet to accomplish what you want … but what about all the things you have to see, because you live for so long? You'd probably end up forgetting more than what most other's could ever hope to learn in a lifetime … and after a while, you'd seem detached and cold towards people. After all … why make friends when you're only going to lose them in the throngs of time?"

Ron seemed to be thinking about what Hermione had said, when she turned to look at Hank, a touch sadly.

"I mean, think about it, Ron," she continued quietly. "He's got to be at least a couple of hundred years old, and look how young he seems? Imagine how many mortal friends he's made and lost, as they aged and withered before his eyes, while to them he remains as youthful as he did the day they first met him?"

Hermione turned back to look at Ron, who now appeared deep in thought. "As far as I can tell … a long lifespan has a lot more downs than ups, and I'd consider it more of a curse than a blessing…" ……

Harry paced around the edge of the lake more times then he could count, trying to walk of the frustration inside as he thought of Hank's deceit. How could he keep that from him? He thought Hank never kept anything from him, but it turned out he was sorely wrong. He couldn't even trust him enough to tell him the truth.

And then there was Hermione. How could she not tell him something so important? She didn't even trust Feline's to begin with, and here she was, keeping one's secret.

__

"But you kept something important from them as well, remember?" a voice spoke at the back of Harry's mind. Harry grimaced, and stopped pacing, sighing heavily as he remembered lying to everyone when term started, about his being an Animagus.

Looking out over the calm murky water, Harry sighed again as he whispered, "Some things are better off as secrets…" Shaking his head as he recalled his rudeness toward Hank, Harry set off, back toward the castle, intent on apologizing to his friend before afternoon classes started.

As he grew closer to the castle, Harry started to feel the beginnings of shame. After everything that Hank had done for him, and the way he'd treated him ever since they first met in Diagon Alley … and this was how he'd repaid him. By turning his back on him as soon as he found out what he really was, even though Hank had given them a very valid reason why he didn't. He'd ignored his apology more than once, even though he could hear the sincerity in his voice, and the pleading … and he'd let him walk away, feeling downtrodden and cast aside.

Harry shook his head, disgusted with his own behaviour. He'd make it up to Hank, one way or another. Harry hurried through the Main Doors, and into the Entrance Hall, hearing the chatter of the other students as they were nearing the end of lunch. As he stood outside the Great Hall, Harry hesitated before walking in, now wondering if Hank would even talk to him?

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Startled, Harry let his instincts take over, and quickly jumped out of sight, behind the hourglasses that measured the house points, waiting to see if lunch was finished, or if a teacher had decided to come out early? ……

"What were you two talking about?" Severus asked, as Dumbledore and Hank emerged from the back room behind the table, laughing lightly about something.

"Nothing much, Severus," Hank answered, heading over toward his seat. "I was just informing Albus that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, now know about me."

"Is that a good thing?" he replied, flicking his gaze between the two contrasting men.

"Of course it is," Hank answered firmly. "Now, I don't have to lie to them anymore about it."

"How on earth did they find out? Did you decide to tell them?"

Hank sighed and shook his head. "No, I didn't tell them. Harry actually figured it out after he saw me doing my famous acrobatics on the roof last night, and confronted me just after class finished. Ron was present, so now he knows, and I told them that they could tell Ginny, if they wanted to."

Severus shook his head faintly and allowed a thin smile to touch his lips. "You know, Hank … with the way you've been going lately, the whole school will know about you by the end of term."

"How was I supposed to know that someone was watching me?" Hank countered. "I mean, it's not like the area around North Tower is a high traffic area, especially at that time of night?"

"What time would that have been, approximately?" Severus asked thoughtfully.

Rolling his eyes mentally, Hank then recounted the details of the previous night to Severus, as Dumbledore looked on; curious as to where this might be leading. When Hank finished his tale, Severus's brow was furrowed in thought.

"What would have taken them so long?" he mumbled distractedly.

"Pardon?" said Dumbledore.

Severus looked up at them again, still looking like he was thinking strenuously. "Hank said that what had set Mr Potter off, was his acrobatic stunt. Miss Granger was with him, and she already knew, and would have most likely tried to cover your tracks, which was most likely be the cause of Mr Potter's outburst. Now, you said that it was about nine o'clock when you did this, yes?" he asked, looking at Hank, who nodded. "Well, I inspected that hallway with the broken window at about midnight, then went down to the grounds to see if Miss Granger had been thrown from the castle as I'd originally feared. She wasn't, but there was still the issue that she had been injured, so I went up to the Hospital Wing to check … but Poppy was only just starting to treat the injury she had sustained from Harry's eruption. Now what I'm getting at, is why it would take them just on three hours to get down to the Ward to have the injury treated?"

Both Severus and Dumbledore sat back in their seats in thought, now pondering on the information Severus had brought to their attention … but Hank was not. He brought his hand to his forehead, as though just realizing something, but instead of looking relived about his new revelation, he appeared nervous and agitated.

He brought his eyes up, and suddenly began to search the Great Hall, looking for someone. He spotted Ron and Hermione talking about something, at the Gryffindor table, but he didn't see Harry anywhere near them.

"Excuse me," he said to no one in particular, earning a confused look from Dumbledore, and a searching one from Severus, as he rose from his seat, grabbing an apple from the table as he walked around it, heading toward Ron and Hermione.

"What on earth is he doing now?" Dumbledore muttered, watching as Hank stopped by the two students for a moment, before opening the doors to the Hall, and striding purposefully out them, heading for the grounds……

"Hey, what are they so serious about now?" Ron queried, glancing up at the Head Table, looking intently at Snape, Hank and Dumbledore, seemingly in deep discussion. "A second ago they were all laughing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, would you stop spying on the teachers? They do have other issues to talk about you know, and you don't have to know all about them. They aren't only professors you know? Those three are probably the most involved in the fight against You-Know-Who … They could be talking about anything?"

"Well then what's Hank so worked up over?" Ron countered, still eyeing the Head Table. Hermione turned to look, and indeed, Hank seemed troubled about something, while Snape and Dumbledore seemed to be thinking. She saw Hank peruse the Hall, his eyes lingering on her and Ron for a moment, before searching the rest of Gryffindor Table.

He stood abruptly, and strode toward them, Hermione shooting Ron a curious glance as Hank grew closer. Ron shrugged slightly in response, but turned his attention to over Hermione's shoulder as Hank halted beside them.

"Do either of you know where Harry is?" Hank asked politely, though not completely concealing the worry underneath his deep voice. "I need to speak to him."

Hermione held up her hand, halting the question that Ron was about to ask. He shot her a confused look, but she shook her head before turning to face Hank and saying, "The last we saw him, he was heading for a walk around the Lake, so he could think and cool off a bit."

Hank smiled briefly and patted Hermione on the shoulder in thanks, before walking briskly to the Entrance Hall and exiting, turning toward the grounds and continuing.

"Don't ask," Hermione said as she turned back to her lunch, not even needing to look at Ron, to know that he was about to ask her what that was all about.

Ron shut his mouth and kept his eyes on Hermione for a moment, thinking. He looked out the Doors into the entrance, in time to see something dart from behind the door toward the grounds, following in Hank's wake……

__

In the shadows of the Entrance Hall, a hidden observer watched as the Feline strode out into the empty grounds, shortly followed by one of the students. A very special student. Smiling inwardly, she immediately set about sending a message to her higher ranking colleague, telling him of the opportunity……

Harry quietly moved from his hiding space, curious as to what Hank might be doing, until he saw him head out into the grounds. Harry quickly started after him, knowing that he was looking for him, and darted out into the fresh air, watching Hank stride swiftly toward the Lake.

Suddenly, Harry felt as though he was being watched, and spun around, his eyes darting everywhere in search of his observer … but spotted no one. Harry shook his head, believing that he was getting too paranoid for his own good, before turning again and setting off for Hank, who had just vanished into the trees surrounding the Lake.

Harry made his way through the undergrowth as quietly as he could, hearing Hank a ways in front of him, making no effort to quiet his steps. Finally, the noise ahead of him halted, and Harry surmised that Hank had finally come to the banks of the Lake. When Harry reached the edge of the shrubbery, he stopped and looked, as Hank strode around the outside of the murky water, his hands shoved in his tattered pockets as his bare feet kicked at the dirt.

Harry could see that Hank was disappointed that he wasn't there, and felt his guilt return in force. Still remaining hidden, Harry leant up against the tree by him, watching as Hank continued to stare over the rippling water. Suddenly, he seemed to shake his head, before taking Harry by surprise as he vanished in a swirl of white light.

Initially startled by this, Harry straightened up and emerged from his hiding place, looking around in the hope that Hank would reappear somewhere nearby. Harry walked out onto the banks and approached the place Hank had been standing moments beforehand, still seeing the imprints his bare feet had left in the dirt. Shaking his head in self reproach, for not approaching Hank when he had the chance, Harry sighed and mimicked Hank's behaviour, and stared over the vast water.

After standing there for some time, Harry glanced at his watch, and saw that afternoon classes had started. Cursing to himself, Harry turned and started back to the castle, hoping that Snape wouldn't get too upset with him.

A rustling in the bushes off to the side, made Harry stop and turn, his hearing sharpening as he strained to hear the noise again. Catching movement in his peripheral vision, Harry turned as a red fox emerged from the shrubbery, looking up at him curiously.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt an immediate disliking for the animal. It was just a tiny Red Fox … what's not to like? Harry thought. But something told him to stay away from it. The feeling grew even more pronounced as it started to walk nearer to him, gazing up at him with uncannily human eyes.

Feeling his nerves begin to jangle, Harry turned his back on the animal and started walking briskly through the undergrowth, on his way back to the castle. Harry stopped walking, his insides turning to lead, as a deep throbbing growl was resonating around him. Trying to steady his breathing, Harry tried to pinpoint the direction it was coming from, and decided that it was to his left.

Turning to look into the gloom the trees created, Harry's eyes widened as he saw a pair of eyes staring at him through the shrubbery … eyes that belonged to a hulking black wolf……


	22. The Search Begins

Ron and Hermione looked around anxiously as the time for Double Potions grew nearer, waiting outside the classroom in the Dungeons. They had waited in the Great Hall for as long as they could, before finally trudging down to the lower levels, hoping that Harry would come down before the class started.

"Where could he be?" Ron whispered to Hermione nervously, as he once again looked to the end of the hall, waiting for Harry to walk around the corner at any moment. "Surely Hank wouldn't keep him for this long, would he?"

Hermione shook her head uncertainly. "I don't know. I doubt he would though…… Ohhh, I hope nothing has happened again??"

"Now don't go saying things like that!" said Ron bossily. "In comparison, today's been a good day so far, so don't go jinxing it!!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it – "

Hermione stopped abruptly, as the door to the Potions classroom was opened, and Snape walked into the hallway, sneering at them all as they filed into the room and took there seats. When Ron and Hermione reached him, his eyes searched the remaining students, before returning to them.

"You two will wait out here," he ordered brusquely, narrowing his eyes at them before staring down the remaining students as they entered the room.

Ron paled slightly and gulped, as he and a nervous Hermione, stepped aside and waited until everyone was inside. As soon as they were, Snape's gaze softened a little as he turned to face the nervous couple.

"Where, is Mr Potter?" he asked quietly, eyeing them both as they glanced at each other.

"We … uh … We don't know, Professor…" Hermione answered hesitantly, bracing herself for some sort of outburst. But it didn't come. Snape continued to study them both in a calculating manner.

"Why is that?" he asked, more curiously than angrily.

Almost stunned silent in disbelief alone, Hermione shook herself visibly before answering, "Well, the last we saw him was right after Care of Magical Creatures. He was heading for the Lake, and Hank went looking for him near the end of lunch … but we haven't seen either of them at all, since then…"

"Do you mean to tell me, that Mr Potter has been unaccounted for, ever since the end of your last class?" Snape asked in a worried whisper. Both Ron and Hermione nodded, unable to speak due to the surprise of Snape's newfound concern on Harry's behalf.

Snape rubbed at his forehead, apparently thinking about something, before realizing that Ron and Hermione were still standing there. "Go and take your seats," he said distractedly, waving them inside with a hand.

Obligingly, the two students took little time in entering the dim classroom and finding seats up the back, near Parvati and Lavender, leaving space for Harry if he showed up.

Throughout the lesson, Snape seemed distracted, much to the confusion of most of the students, bar Ron and Hermione. He barely paid any attention to the Slytherins, and didn't even get up any of the Gryffindors. Not even when Neville managed to melt his second cauldron that term.

About halfway through the lesson, Snape rose from behind his desk with a piece of parchment in his hand. Watching curiously, Ron and Hermione (plus most of the class) saw him grab some powder from a jar and toss it into the fire, making it turn a vivid purple, before tossing the parchment into it, and resuming his seat.

"What was that supposed to do?" Ron murmured to Hermione, who shook her head and shrugged in response.

"Haven't the faintest," she answered softly, still gazing at Snape curiously before returning to her potion. "It looked like some sort of letter … but why would he write it, then burn it?"

Ron shrugged, totally baffled by Snape's strange behaviour, before also returning to his potion.

The lesson dragged on, and Snape seemed to get more agitated as it went, either glancing at the fire, or gazing at the door. By this time, pretty much the whole class had noticed Snape's behaviour, and were gossiping about it avidly (Snape didn't even notice).

Both Ron and Hermione's worry grew with each passing moment, anxious to know where Harry could be, and just before the lesson ended, the door to the classroom opened, revealing something that made everyone's breath catch in their throat……

Harry stared into the wolf's piercing eyes for the briefest moment, before spinning around and bolting, as fast as he could run, back towards Hogwarts. He made no effort to remain silent as he crashed through the underbrush, batting away the small branches that got in his way, trying to steady the panic rising within him, knowing who he just saw.

As if by instinct, Harry reached into his robes and grasped his wand, praying that he wouldn't need to use it. But after what he'd seen two nights ago, he didn't think it would really help that much.

Harry glanced behind him for an instant as he approached the edge of the trees, not seeing anything pursuing him, and so swivelled back around, preparing to crash through the tree line, out into the courtyard … only to find himself skidding to a halt, as the form of the great Black Wolf, was standing before him.

Harry's insides felt like ice, as his eyes locked with the Wolfs burning yellow ones. How could he run from an opponent that had the ability to teleport? Wasting no more time, Harry quickly darted sideways, hoping to cut through the woods to Hogsmeade … but no sooner had the Wolf vanished from sight, something else was blocking his path to freedom.

A young woman with icy blue eyes, and fiery red hair brushing her shoulders, stood before him. She was strangely tall, probably about five foot ten, and seemed to emanate a feral beauty, like a hunter luring their prey. Her fine features were accented by her form fitting clothing, which consisted of a pair of tight denim jeans, and a deep blue t-shirt, that had to have been two sizes to small for her; showing her trim middle.

Harry's eyes locked with hers, mainly from surprise at seeing a person appear from nowhere, and he felt a chill run up his spine. Her eyes were slits of ice, showing little or no feeling, other than a cold determination, as she stepped forward with deliberate slowness; her bare feet making no noise in the leaves and debris that littered the ground.

"So," she spoke quietly, sounding far more dangerous than she looked. "You're the famous Harry Potter, that everyone has been raving about?" Her eyes travelled over Harry's thin and scrawny frame, smirking as her eyes laughed at him cruelly. "Not much to look at, are you?"

Harry felt his defiance return at her subtle insult and straightened up, setting his jaw as he stared into her eyes. "Looks can be deceiving," he retorted, still fingering his wand in his pocket. Harry eyed her cautiously, taking his own words seriously. Looks could be most deceiving, and he wasn't about to underestimate this woman, just because she looked fragile. Something told him that she wasn't human, and so he didn't assume anything … for to do so could be fatal…

"Hmmm," the woman raised an eyebrow as she studied him more intently. "You're not as dumb as you look though," she remarked snidely. "A man that uses his brain … who'd have thought it possible?"

Harry saw her eyes flick over his shoulder for an instant, before returning to him, but it was enough to perk his curiosity and couldn't help himself. Harry swivelled, only to find a broad chest in a button down shirt standing directly behind him.

Before Harry even had time to process what he saw, a large hand darted forward and wrenched Harry's arm that was holding his wand, and twisted it painfully behind him, swivelling so he never got to see his captors face. Harry felt his wand ripped forcefully from his fingers, and what was done afterward to it, he didn't know.

He looked over toward the woman, and scowled at her, seeing that she was casually leaning against the nearest tree, watching the event with what seemed to be amusement. Harry immediately started to struggle, trying to break the grip his captor had on him, but soon found himself immobilized as a thick arm wrapped it's way around his neck, applying an uncomfortable pressure to his throat, as the grip on his arm became even tighter.

"Don't struggle, little one," a deep and resonating voice said forcefully into Harry's ear. "Your pain will only be greater if you do. Come quietly, and co-operatively … and you will suffer less…"

Harry felt a wave of anger pass through him as he recognised the voice in his ear. He immediately started to struggle again, not wanting to be anywhere near the beast that caused Ginny such agony. He wanted to get free of him, to attack him, to cause him the same pain Ginny had been put through … but the man's grip was like iron, and Harry felt his anger grow as he heard him laughing at his efforts.

"So it is true," he remarked, tightening his hold on Harry. "Harry Potter has a soft spot for the Weasley girl. Would you be happy if I told you her feelings were mutual? I can guarantee … there was precious little else, on her mind that night…"

"I'm gonna kill you!!" Harry shouted, still struggling vainly against who he now knew was Piedro. "I'll make you pay for what you did to her!!"

Harry suddenly felt the arms holding him let go, and stumbled forward with his sudden release. He spun around to face the beast, his features twisted in rage – only to see a balled fist hurtle toward his face, before everything was plunged into darkness……

Piedro bent down and roughly lifted Harry by his collar, letting him drag over the ground as he walked toward the red haired woman.

"A delight to see you again my dear," he smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly on the cheek. "I trust your presence is not missed by anyone important?"

She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head. "No Marv … I've hooked up with someone of great value. She won't miss me."

Piedro suddenly gazed at her coldly. "Elise – How many times must I tell you…?" he trailed off, knowing the warning in his voice would be enough of a reminder.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, bowing her head. "I keep forgetting. Anyway, back to the reason we came out today– "

Elise looked down at Harry's unconscious form, hanging limply from Piedro's hand. "We should probably take him now, before he's missed?"

Piedro followed her gaze, before lifting the small boy off the ground effortlessly, smiling in satisfaction as a trickle of blood seeped from his busted lip. "I'm going to enjoy this," he grinned, before taking Elise by the hand.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The Werewolf," he answered. A moment later, they vanishing in a swirl of black light, leaving no trace that they were there, except for the wand that had been cast aside … now laying amongst the litter under the trees……

Ginny woke with a start, bolting upright as her eyes darted around the small room, breathing heavily as the dream she'd been having slowly faded from her mind. She shut her eyes and held her head in her hands, trying to hold on to the vivid pictures, while not wanting to see them again at the same time.

She shuddered violently, as the last thing she saw before waking, flitted in front of her eyes, yet feeling fear creep into her soul as she remembered the last time she had dreamt of Harry in peril. It had been real.

"Oh my God!" she breathed, throwing the covers off of her and swinging her now healed legs over the side of her bed; standing and hurrying toward the door. She threw it open and hurtled out, into the hallway, all the while that last image, refusing to fade from her minds eye.

__

Harry lay on the grass, stained red as his blood spilled forth from the horrendous wounds on his body. Beaten and bloodied, Harry looked up; a shadow looming above him. In one swift motion, something that glinted was plunged downward, spearing Harry's chest with such a force he was fixed to the ground beneath him, the blade digging into the dirt as a fresh wave of blood seeped from the wound……

Ginny burst into the Main Ward, her eyes searching for Madame Pomfrey as tears began to build up in them, blurring her vision slightly. She prayed that she wasn't too late, remembering that last time, she'd waited the whole day before telling anyone of her nightmare. They'd been lucky enough to find Harry that time … but she didn't even have a landmark to go by this time, having no knowledge of where he could possibly be.

Her eyes darted round the Ward, not seeing a trace of the Matron anywhere. Beginning to panic, Ginny's breathing got quicker, trying to think straight as the thought of losing Harry for good clouded her mind.

Losing her head completely, Ginny screamed out, "Madame Pomfrey!!" hearing her voice echo in the empty Ward. Ginny sank to her knees, weeping uncontrollably as she rocked back and forth, the belief that Harry had been killed starting to dominate her mind. She covered her face with her hands as her tears sparkled on the stone floor, not hearing the Hallway door open and feet rushing to her side.

"Miss Weasley! What on earth are you doing out here? What's the matter?" Madame Pomfrey's voice drifted through the hurricane in Ginny's mind, barely distinguishing what the Matron had said until she knelt in front of her and forcefully removed her hands from her face. "What's the matter Ginny?" she repeated urgently, yet clearly, seeing Ginny's distress.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, ignoring the tears rolling down her face. "Where is he? We need to find him!!"

"Calm down Ginny," Poppy said gently, not liking the dazed expression on Ginny's face. "Why do we need to find Harry? What's wrong?"

Before Ginny got to answer, the back door was opened again, and Hank popped his head out, looking down at the pair curiously, until he noticed Ginny's distress. His eyes grew concerned, and he glanced at Poppy, who motioned for him to approach them.

"Ginny," Poppy said again, as Hank also knelt in front of her. "What is the matter? Why do you need to find Harry?"

"There's no time!!" Ginny shrieked, her brown eyes wide and full of fear. "We have to find him now!! Where is he!!??"

"Shh," Hank hushed, moving forward and wrapping Ginny up in his arms comfortingly, rocking back and forth with her. "It's OK Ginny … It's all right…" he whispered, feeling some of her tension leave, but not all. Something was troubling her greatly, and seeing how it was related to Harry, Hank felt his own concern peak.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked again, more rationally than before, though still trembling violently at the thought of what could be happening to Harry. "Where's Harry?"

"He should be in potions at the moment, Ginny," Hank answered gently, still cradling her protectively in his arms. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You have to see if he's there!" she exclaimed, ignoring Hank's question. "Find him! I have to see him here, in front of me! You have to find him!"

"All right Ginny," Hank answered gently, feeling her tremble with whatever fright she'd received recently. "All right … we'll see if he's in potions, and if he is, we'll bring him up here … all right?" He waited for Ginny to look up at him, and nod, sending more tears rolling down her face. "OK…" said Hank softly, nodding to Poppy to do as requested.

Taking one more worried glance at Ginny, Poppy stood and swiftly made her way down the Ward and exited, leaving Hank and Ginny sitting on the cold floor. Hank remained where he was, continuing to try and comfort Ginny however he could, even as she continued to whisper, "Find him…" over and over, her voice growing progressively quieter.

When she fell silent, Hank looked down and saw that she'd fallen asleep in his arms, the exhaustion from whatever ordeal she'd experienced taking it's toll. Sighing quietly, Hank gently gathered Ginny up in his arms and manoeuvred her back into her room, easing her onto the bed before covering her up again.

Hank gazed at her for a moment, wondering what had caused her strange episode, before silently leaving the room and returning to the Main Ward, awaiting Madame Pomfrey's return … hoping that Harry would be with her………

Harry awoke with a massive headache, his vision blurry. Vaguely, Harry could hear someone speaking, and even though it seemed distant, he recognised the voice immediately.

"Harry?" it whispered, as though not wanting to be heard. The sound of his voice almost sent Harry into shock, and filled him with joy at the same time. "Harry, can you hear me?" he whispered again.

Harry turned his head, where he lay on the ground, and saw a blurry figure sitting nearby him, knowing that this was where the voice originated.

"Remus?" Harry groaned, though his happiness and relief could be easily recognised. "Remus, is that you?"

"Keep your voice down Harry," Remus replied quietly. "And yes, it's me. Are you all right?"

Harry didn't register the question. He simply stared at the blurry blob that he knew to be his friend, and felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Wincing, Harry got onto his knees and slowly made his way toward Remus, feeling his eyes burn with happiness as he did so.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus repeated, sounding more urgent.

Harry once again ignore Remus's question and sat beside him, still unable to make out his features, even at this close range.

"You – you're alive!" Harry choked out, feeling the heat in his eyes spiling over. "I thought – I thought I'd – "

Harry couldn't continue, and instead broke down completely, resting his forehead on Remus's shoulder as he wracked with silent sobs.

"It's OK Harry," said Remus soothingly, trying not to imagine the guilt that Harry had to have been feeling that day. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't've just charged in like that, knowing you were on the edge. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that…"

"How?" Harry whispered, after he'd settled some, looking at where he thought Remus's eyes were. "How'd you survive a fall like that?"

"Um … I hate to say this Harry, but I can't tell you that. Not yet," Remus replied, truly sounding apologetic. "But, I do have a question for you?"

Harry sighed, feeling disappointed at first, but was too happy to know that he hadn't killed Remus to bother with being mad at him. He nodded, showing Remus he could continue.

"Why aren't you tied?"

Initially surprised by the question, Harry reflexively looked down at himself, only then realizing how pointless it was, as he still couldn't see clearly.

"I – don't know?" Harry answered, shaking his head in bewilderment. It was true, he wasn't tied down, and Harry questioned it avidly. Why Remus, but not him? Then there was the question of how Remus even came to get here, but Harry knew that he wouldn't answer that question either, and so didn't ask.

As his brain woke up more, Harry raised a hand to his face and only then realized why he was unable to see. His glasses had been removed from his face. Instinctively, Harry's eyes swept the dirt he was kneeling on, but he soon stopped and shook his head, scolding himself for his stupidity.

"Um, Remus? Can you see my glasses anywhere?"

Harry saw Remus's blur shift slightly, but he soon heard Remus answer, "No, I can't…"

"Finally awake are we?" a dainty, yet somewhat guttural voice spoke up, as a faint light shone into what Harry could now recognise as a makeshift shelter. "My, my … Wizards _are _deep sleepers, aren't they?" the voice laughed coldly.

Harry turned, and saw a shadow approaching him, but as he was looking into the light, he couldn't even distinguish the figures form.

"Aww … what's the matter, little one?" the shadow mocked. "Can't see without these ridiculous contraptions?"

The shadow seemed to raise an arm, and Harry could only surmise that it held his glasses. "Give them back," he said firmly, now getting to his feet, and only then realizing that the form in front of him was at least three feet taller than him. Harry could sense the figure smile down at him.

"Make me," the voice challenged, mocking his defiance.

"Vixsy!"

The shadow turned and stepped aside, allowing a much larger form step into the opening.

"Give him his glasses back, my dear," a voice Harry recognised ordered. "He should at least have the pleasure of seeing his superiors, wouldn't you agree?"

Harry glared at the larger form as the smaller one approached him, roughly shoving something into his hand. Harry instantly recognised them as his glasses, and set about placing them on his nose, making everything come into sharper focus. Harry looked up, and saw the imposing form of Wolfgang, standing before him. His silver arm and leg gauntlets glinting in the late afternoon light. As the last time Harry had seen him it had been as dark as ever, Harry now saw that his surcoat was of a deep purple colour, and reached just above the knee. There were no sleeves and Harry could clearly see the powerful muscles underneath the thick, jet black fur.

Harry stared fearlessly, back into Wolfgang's burning yellow eyes, and was slightly rattled when he grinned toothily at him, showing his fangs almost proudly.

"Better, little one?" he sneered, his voice remarkably like Kahn's, in that it was so deep and resonating, that Harry could almost feel it vibrate in his chest. Though Kahn's voice was not as coarse and harsh, more of a purr and seemed gentler. "Now, now, at least have the decency to show some form of manners, little one," Wolfgang continued, though his voice hinted a warning.

Harry stood straighter, not knowing if he was about to do something extremely foolish or not, but judging by the way Wolfgang was speaking, Harry took a chance.

"At least have the courtesy to call me by my name," he countered, as politely as he could manage, though still feeling indescribable amounts of hatred for the creature, as his thoughts once again moved to Ginny's injuries.

"I'd be more worried about myself if I were you," Wolfgang said after a moment of silence. "The Weasley girl is of little consequence to you at present, so it might be more prudent to keep your mind on the here and now? You're going to need it…"

Harry watched as Wolfgang raised a hand and clicked his clawed fingers, making a bright ball of light appear in the middle of the roof, illuminating the darkened shack. He stepped in and shut the door firmly behind him, before taking a couple of steps, and arriving at Remus's side.

Remus glared coldly up at him, as the Kanite lazily waved a hand over him, the ropes binding him vanishing with a small glow. At this, Harry was surprised to see extreme sadness on his face, rather than relief at being released from his bonds.

"No…" he whispered, looking crushed beyond words. "He wouldn't…?"

Wolfgang chuckled at Remus's words. "You should thank him when you get back," he said scathingly. "He did his part without even knowing it. Oh … and just because I said I'd give you back, doesn't mean you have to go back in good condition…"

Harry made to leap forward as Wolfgang bent down swiftly and grasped Remus by the front of his robes, but was held back as something snagged the back of his collar.

"Don't even think it!" the other shadows voice hissed into his ear, holding him steadfast as he struggled to get free. "My brother doesn't like being interrupted, once he gets going."

Harry swivelled his head, trying to glare at his captor, and felt his eyes widen at what he saw. Harry could instantly see that it was a female, but she was covered in dusty red fur, and had a head that bore a great resemblance to a fox. Like her brother, her eyes were a pool of yellow, with no pupil to speak of, and her clothing was almost identical; only more form fitting and feminine. The surcoat only reached mid-thigh and was of a deep green hue, so dark it seemed almost black. She also bore arm and leg gauntlets, but they weren't as large and cumbersome as her brothers. Her white-tufted tail brushing the back of her calves as she bared her teeth at him.

It was as Harry heard a sickening crunch behind him, that he realized that this was the same woman he'd met earlier on, in the forest, and it was also the very same fox by the Lake. Hearing Remus cry out in pain, Harry twisted around again, just as Wolfgang slammed Remus to the ground, holding onto the front of his robes; the sound of many ribs snapping clearly audible as the Kanite's fist plunged down even further.

"Humans are so frail…" Harry heard Wolfgang mutter, as Remus groaned and rolled onto his side, clutching his chest while trying to steady his breathing. "We barely get to warm up and they're already broken. Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

"Leave him alone!!" Harry yelled, feeling the heat in his eyes rise again as he stared at Remus, half conscious on the dirt. "You wanted me, right!?? Leave him alone!!"

Wolfgang paused for a moment, gazing at Harry thoughtfully as Vixsy tightened her grip on him. He smiled coyly and said, "Don't worry Harry … I'm not going to kill him. At least, not today…" he hinted darkly, his eyes brightening for an instant. "And you're quite correct in that we do want you … Your friend here was only incentive for another of your friends to do his job. The job has been completed, and so the Werewolf gets to live another day. Though, I do believe he'll be under the weather for a day or two, once he gets back to that wretched school…"

Harry stared, feeling the tears roll down his face as he saw Remus cough up blood, still unable to get to his feet. He'd curled up into a ball as he tried to alleviate the pain ripping through his chest, barely acknowledging the cuts and gashes he'd received moments before his ribs had been crushed.

"One final touch before I let Vixsy here return him to that school," Wolfgang stated absent-mindedly, holding a hand out in front of him. The next moment, a large bow materialized in his hand, a single arrow notched on the string.

Wolfgang grinned, as Remus was lifted from the ground by an invisible hand, floating over next to Harry, his feet inches above the ground. Remus opened his eyes wearily, struggling to raise his head as Wolfgang stepped back and drew the string back to his ear, aiming the metal-tipped shaft at Remus's middle……

Harry shook his head, wanting to turn away but finding himself unable to. His eyes moved to Wolfgang, just as he released the shaft…

The arrow vanished from sight, seemingly disappearing into thin air until Harry heard Remus's painful cry, causing him to turn and face him, making him feel sick to the stomach as the wooden shaft protruded from the soft flesh of his belly.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, pulling against Vixsy's, grip desperately trying to go to Remus's side. He'd only just regained his friend, and didn't want to lose him again, not after knowing what it was like to think someone he cared for was gone forever. Harry could see the agony in Remus's half open eyes, as he fell to his knees, his breathing laboured as the blood from his wounds soaked into his robes.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!!!" Harry screamed, glaring at Wolfgang in rage through his tears. His hatred for the Kanite grew with each passing moment he stood, smirking at him coldly.

"I told you the truth," he answered calmly, the bow vanishing from sight, though the arrow remained. "I won't kill him today. There's plenty of time for that … no need to spoil myself, is there? Not when I intend to have fun with you."

Harry swallowed, his insides turning to ice at the insinuation. He looked at Remus again, just as he felt the grip in his robes slacken, allowing him to stumble forward and kneel by Remus's side. Without hesitation, Harry slipped his arm around Remus's shoulders, attempting to keep him upright as his consciousness waned. Harry tried not to look at the wounds on his face and body, and didn't want to aggravate his ribs any more than they had to be already with his laboured breathing.

"Remus?" Harry breathed, tapping his face gently, trying to rouse him even a little. "Remus, come on don't fall asleep – "

"Take him back now please, Vixsy," Wolfgang said, overriding Harry's attempts to keep Remus awake. "It's time to test my theory…"

Harry felt himself grabbed roughly from behind, before finding himself thrown to the other end of the shack, landing heavily by Wolfgang's clawed feet. Winded, Harry struggled to sit up in time to see Vixsy vanish in a swirl of black lights, Remus vanishing along with her…

"Remus!!" Harry shouted, staring at the spot Remus had been moments before hand, scrambling to his feet, only to feel a stab of pain and the sudden sensation of flying, as Wolfgang kicked him in the stomach, sending him back across the room.

Coughing, Harry clutched at his middle, hearing Wolfgang laughing as he strode across the small distance to stand over him. Harry looked up, and felt his blood run cold at the sight of a large broadsword, glittering menacingly in the magical light as Wolfgang hefted it teasingly.

The Kanite chuckled deeply, baring his teeth as he smiled maliciously. "Let the games begin…" ……

"Poppy, what are you doing down here?" Dumbledore asked when he spotted the Matron, about to enter the Dungeon area and apparently in a hurry.

"Albus?" she exclaimed, jumping slightly at the sound of his voice. "I was just heading down to Severus's class," she explained, starting to turn down the darkened corridor. "Miss Weasley is in a right state at the moment, and was demanding to see Harry, so I came down to get him from Potions as she asked where he was. She was quite distressed about something, and only Hank managed to settle her down enough for her to make any sense. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, telling us that we had to find Harry…"

"Oh dear," Dumbledore sighed, appearing very grave. He'd just received a letter from Severus, telling him that Harry wasn't in class and hadn't been seen since the end of morning lessons. Making a decision, Dumbledore held out a hand and stopped Poppy from going any further. "Don't bother Poppy … He's not here…" he said gravely, shaking his head.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Poppy responded dumbly, obviously shocked by the statement. "Where else would he be?"

Dumbledore shook his head as he about-faced, now striding purposefully toward the Hospital Wing. "I don't know," he answered, hearing the Matrons footfalls behind him. "I intend to question Miss Weasley about what she knows though. The last time something like this happened, was when Kahn brought Harry back after he ran away. Ginny saw Harry being injured in her dreams … I only hope that it's not the case now…"……

Ginny once again woke with a start, as the horrible image of Harry being impaled once again flashed across her dreams. She bolted upright, breathing heavily as the cold sweat that had formed on her brow ran down her face, trying to remember what had happened before she'd fallen asleep.

An image of Hank appeared, he looked worried as he tried to calm her down, wrapping her in his strong arms as the Matron looked on concernedly. He'd sent her to find Harry after she'd been rambling on about having to find him…

Almost automatically, Ginny looked around, seemingly expecting to see a worried Harry in the room with her … but the room was empty. Feeling a twinge of panic, Ginny once again got out of bed and approached her door, hearing voices speaking quietly out in the Main Ward as she stepped into the Hallway.

Silently, Ginny crept up to the door and held her ear to it, trying to hear the hushed conversation through the thick wood……

Hank waited impatiently for what seemed an eternity, before the doors to the Ward were finally opened … revealing Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, which only succeeded in making Hank's heartbeat spike with a stab of fear.

"Albus?" Hank called, his voice echoing slightly in the empty ward. "What are you doing here? Where's Harry Poppy?"

"We ran into each other on the way down to Severus's classroom, Hank," Dumbledore explained as he crossed the distance between them. "I received a letter from him not long ago, and after reading it, I saw no point for Poppy to go and collect Harry … because he wasn't in class…"

Hank swallowed, trying to ignore the way his throat had just gone dry. "When was he last seen?" he asked softly, trying to quell the angst and fear steadily rising within him.

"According to Severus … Harry was last seen at the end of morning lessons, by Ron and Hermione. They told him Harry had gone for a walk around the Lake, and they hadn't seen him since."

"But that was hours ago!" said Hank, his concern showing clearly as he stood abruptly from the bed he'd been seated on, making him tower over his two companions. "I went looking for him near the end of lunch, but he wasn't at the Lake by the time I got there … I assumed that he'd gone inside and skipped lunch…" He shook his head in disgust. "How could I be so stupid…?"

"Don't blame yourself for this Hank," Dumbledore said gently, trying to appease his friends torment. "You had other things on your mind at the time … it's only natural to be complacent in times of stress…"

"But he wandered off because he found out I was a Feline," Hank countered tersely. "You were right Albus … I should have told him earlier…"

Dumbledore sighed and patted Hank's forearm reassuringly. "The past is the past and we can't dwell on it. Instead I suggest we put our efforts into locating Mr Potter as soon as possible, but first I would like a word with Miss Weasley. I understand she was in quite a state earlier on? Something about needing to find Harry … and seeing how he's missing, I need to know what she was talking about." ……

At first, Ginny stood, completely shocked when she heard Hank declare that he was a Feline; coming to her senses as she heard Dumbledore mention her name. She quickly darted back to her room though, when she heard Dumbledore request to speak with her, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on an intentionally confidential conversation.

Jumping back into bed, she just got settled when she heard the door to the hall open, and the voices of Hank and Dumbledore conversing quietly.

"…She fell asleep not long afterwards, so I don't know if she's awake yet…?" Hank's voice told – who Ginny assumed to be Dumbledore – quietly.

"Well … she appears to be awake now," Poppy announced as soon as she opened Ginny's door and saw the girl lying awake, gazing up at the ceiling. "How are you feeling, Miss Weasley?" she continued, stepping into the room, followed by Hank and Dumbledore.

Ginny glanced at the Matron for a moment, before dropping her gaze to her sheets sullenly, knowing that they would ask her about her dream. "I'm fine…" she answered softly, not lifting her gaze.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore started, sitting on the spare bed, while Hank took a seat at the foot of Ginny's. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is something that I need to ask you – "

"Where's Harry?" Ginny interrupted, looking up at Hank for her answer instead of Dumbledore. Her gaze was piercing, but Hank could see the desperate worry lingering in the background.

"That's part of the reason we needed to speak to you Ginny," Hank answered cautiously, not wanting to upset her again. "You see – We don't know where Harry is. He wasn't in Potions as I thought he was. He hasn't been seen since the start of lunch…"

Ginny felt her eyes well up as she let it sink in. She'd heard Hank and Dumbledore talking about it in the Main Ward, but she didn't absorb the fact until Hank had said it to her face. Ginny hid her face behind her hands, not wanting her Professors to see her in such a state, as the tears slowly fell from her eyes. The vision of Harry being impaled once again flashed across her vision, making her sobbing more intense and desperate.

Hank gazed at Ginny sadly, wanting nothing more than to spare her the pain she was feeling at Harry's unexplained disappearance. Hesitating for a moment, Hank rose and shifted, resuming his seat, only now he was by Ginny's side. As though sensing his presence, Ginny almost immediately leant sideways and wrapped her arms around his neck, seeking the comfort he'd given her earlier on, in the Main Ward.

Without thinking twice, Hank returned the embrace and once again attempted to calm Ginny down enough to speak coherently, all the while gently rocking her back and forth, his chin resting lightly atop her fiery hair.

"I saw him dieing," she whispered after calming down somewhat, barely audible as she was buried into Hank's chest. "I saw it in my dreams…"

Hank felt his heart quicken and his breathing become slightly uneven at this, but he forced himself to remain calm, knowing that Ginny would feel his tenseness. He glanced at Dumbledore fleetingly, and wasn't appeased when he saw the old Wizard looking as grave and old as he'd ever remembered seeing him.

"What happens in your dreams, Ginny?" Hank asked gently, shifting slightly so he could look at the girls face.

Ginny gazed up at Hank, her face ashen as the scene flashed across her mind again, making her wince visibly. "I – I don't think – "

"Please Ginny?" Hank pleaded, breaking the embrace to kneel on the floor and bring him to eye level. His large hands rested on Ginny's shoulders as he gazed at her hopefully, even though her gaze had once again dropped to the sheets. "Please tell me? It could mean his life if you don't tell us what you've seen…"

What seemed to be forever passed in only a few seconds, as Ginny's gaze remained firmly on the bed, until she looked up and stared into Hank blue-green eyes, seeing for the first time that they were filled with a deep-seated fear.

"I – I don't know where he is," Ginny whispered, speaking only to Hank. "I just keep seeing Harry, lying on the ground…" Ginny began to choke up again, but she fought to speak through it. "He – He had cuts and bruises all over him – He couldn't even get up! He – I see him roll onto his back just – just before something stabs him in the chest so hard it goes right through him, pinning him to the ground – "

It was virtually impossible for them to get anything more out of Ginny after that. She shook her head before bursting into a fresh wave of tears, burying her face in her knees as she rocked back and forth on the bed, ignoring any other attempts to speak to her.

"Albus, we have to find him!" said Hank fiercely, standing after trying his best to calm Ginny again but having no luck. "He could be dieing, if not already dead!?"

"But, it was only a dream? Wasn't it?" Poppy put forward, still looking quite pale from Ginny's account of Harry's situation, but seemingly not in the right frame of mind to accept it.

"I don't believe so Poppy," Dumbledore answered heavily. "She's dreamt of Harry in danger before, and was correct. There's no reason to think it's not the case now…"

Hank was pacing back and forth across the room, running his hand through his raven hair in frustration. "We don't even know where to start looking for him!" he exclaimed, sounding harsh and short.

"Try to calm down Hank," said Dumbledore softly. "We need to think … we can't afford to lose our heads at the moment…"

Hank stopped pacing and nodded sheepishly. "You're right Albus. I'm sorry – "

A sudden sound and a shout cut off Hank's words. The three stood there, stunned for the briefest moment, before someone's voice was clearly heard yelling for the Matron, out in the Main Ward.

All three hurried from the room and dashed to the door; coming to a stop equally as fast at the sight that greeted them when they burst into the Wing, leaving them staring while chaos ran rampant around them……

A swirl of black light appeared at the base of the steps that led into the castle, leaving two figures as they disappeared. One was a red haired woman, the other a beaten and bloodied werewolf.

Elise sneered as she released her hold on Remus, letting him slump to his knees, groaning in agony. Her blue eyes glinted as she spotted the arrow, still imbedded in Remus's middle, moving up and down with the motion of his laboured breathing.

"That must hurt?" she stated quietly, bending down and speaking into Remus's ear. "Here … let me remove it for you – " She reached down swiftly and wrenched the arrow backwards, pulling it violently from Remus's stomach, resulting in a muted cry through gritted teeth.

"Aww … What's the matter werewolf?" Elise grinned, eyeing off the bloody end of the arrow with something akin to pleasure. "You seem upset about something?" Moving to the front, Elise knelt down and looked at Remus's face, noting the bruising already starting to show on his pasty white skin, and the blood seeping from the small wounds on his brow and lip.

"You know," she started, pulling Remus's wand from her pocket. "You should be happy. It's not often that my brother keeps the terms of a deal with the enemy. But then, he does like playing games as well, so no point in getting rid of all the players is there? Otherwise there'd be no game."

Elise stood again and stared down at the DADA professor for a moment, before bending and slipping Remus's wand back into his robes.

"Tell you what," she started again, grasping Remus by the back of his robes and roughly lifting him to his feet. "Seeing how you've been such a good sport, and the fact that even after my brother's beating you're still conscious … I'll do you a favour. I can see that you'd have some troubles getting up stairs and such, and you'd have little trouble going down them or crawling … so I'm going to lift you up these stairs here, and open these doors, just to give you a sporting chance of getting some form of help, before you pass out … the result of which would most likely be your death due to injury. What do you say?"

Remus let out a soft groan in reply, and Elise nodded, "I'll take that as a yes."

The next moment, Elise waved an arm and waved it widely, opening the oak doors with a bang. "Allioop!!" she exclaimed, smiling maliciously as she grasped Remus by the front of his robes and tossed him like a rag doll, soaring through the air before landing inside the cavernous Entrance Hall with a sharp crack.

"Hey I never said _how _I'd get you up the stairs!" she laughed, bordering on the hysterical before vanishing in another swirl of black light, leaving Remus half conscious and bleeding, lying in the Entrance Hall……

Remus forced himself to open his eyes, the burning need to find someone to help Harry overpowering any other thoughts for himself. Gritting his teeth, Remus slowly got to his knees, ignoring the agonizing burning in his chest and stomach. Crawling, Remus edged slowly towards the nearest wall and leant against it, trying to regain his breath before setting his jaw and using the wall to get to his feet.

Biting his tongue against the pain that ripped up his right leg, Remus shakily edged down the Entrance Hall, bracing against the wall to remain standing. The process was slow, as he had to stop every few yards to catch his breath, but after a time, Remus reached the point where he had to make a crucial decision. Bleary eyed, Remus glanced at the foreboding Marble Staircase, that would ultimately lead him to Madame Pomfrey, but he had to go up even more stairs to get to her. Looking ahead, Remus set his jaw and started towards a door next to the stairs … knowing that it would lead him to the Dungeons.

Loathed as Remus was to turn to Snape for help, he had little choice in the matter. He was unable to climb any stairs, and there were none to climb if he headed that way. Another thing that was plaguing Remus's mind, was the students that Severus would be teaching. He didn't want to cause them any distress, but yet again, he had little choice.

So, at an agonizingly slow pace, Remus began the long journey toward the Potions room, feeling his energy grow weaker each time he halted to regain his breath. He rounded a corner, knowing he was near passing out, when the door to Snape's classroom finally came into Remus's view.

Smiling wearily, and coughing lightly, feeling fluid on his lungs, Remus staggered forward, leaving a thin trail of blood in his wake as he slid along the wall. He reached the door and fumbled at the latch, his fingers slick with his own blood. Releasing it, Remus lurched forward as he started to feel light-headed and sluggish, feeling the door swing wide with his weight.

A deafening silence met his ears as every head in the room turned to face him, all showing a mix of shock, confusion or horror. Remus lifted his eyes to Severus, who was gaping at him in undisguised disbelief as his eyes travelled over him, taking in the bloody robes and wounds. He heard his name whispered by someone to the side, but he no longer had the energy to turn his head.

Knowing he would pass out any moment, Remus stared at Snape and said, "They have him…" before falling forward and plunging into darkness……

Snape stared as he recognised the form standing in the doorway, feeling horror shoot through him as he spotted the soaked robes and wounds. At Remus's words, Snape felt fear course through him, praying he didn't mean what he thought he meant.

As soon as he started to slump, Severus darted forward but didn't make it in time to catch the DADA Professor, cringing as he hit to floor with a dull thud. His breathing rapid, Severus swiftly knelt by Remus and turned him onto his back, gasping as he saw the livid bruises and cruel cuts on his face. There was a large rip in Remus's sleeve, so Severus carefully peeled the material back, only to find a vicious slash running down his shoulder.

"P– professor Lupin?!!!"

Snape looked up sharply and cursed under his breath. He'd forgotten that the students were there, and not all of them were accustomed to such sights. He could see that the majority were almost green with nausea, and wide-eyed in abject horror. Only Malfoy seemed almost unaffected by the sight, not that that was surprising.

"Everyone will stay here," Snape ordered as he stood over Remus, conjuring a stretcher out in the hall and levitating him onto it. "No one is to move until I return."

With that, Snape stepped into the hall and vanished from the students view, only then hurrying as fast as he could while still transporting Remus safely. He'd almost reached the Hospital Wing doors when he heard heavy footfalls approaching from behind him……

Hermione stared, unable to move as Remus appeared before her eyes. She barely saw any of his injuries, or his lack of vigour, and only had a single thought running through her mind. Remus was not dead. She vaguely recalled saying his name aloud, and watched, paralysed as he fell forward to the hearth, and lay motionless; the words he'd spoken before collapsing echoing in her mind _"…They have him…"_

Hermione heard Snape's orders after he bent over Remus from a distance, her mind asking, who had whom? As soon as Snape left the students alone, a vibrant chatter broke out, along with some of the other girls having a near breakdown with seeing Remus in such a state.

"Did you see all the blood?"

"How'd he get like that?"

"I hope he's all right?"

"What was it he told Snape?"

The questions were never ending, and Hermione was still dazed with the revelation that Harry hadn't killed Remus the previous night.

"Hermione?" a voice whispered in her ear, sounding worried. "Hey, are you OK?"

Hermione startled as someone tapped her lightly on the cheek, bringing her back to the hear and now, and also allowing what had just happened to sink in. Hermione felt a pair of arms encircle her, as she felt her knees buckle, stopping her from falling to the floor in shock.

"Whoa! Hey, you all right?" Hermione heard Ron's worried voice speak into her ear. As he gently sat her on her seat, he peered into her eyes concernedly.

"I thought he was dead?" she whispered absently, staring back at Ron blankly. "He should have died?!!"

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ron replied in a hushed tone, sensing that this conversation was best left unheard. "I know he looked bad, but he's not dead? He'll be fine now that Snape is taking him to the Hospital Wing…"

Hermione shook her head vigorously, starting to regain a rational train of thought. "No you don't understand!" she whispered urgently. "He shouldn't be alive! You know how Harry and I got back to the Common Room late last night?" Ron nodded, clearly confused as to where this was heading. "Well, the reason we were so late wasn't just because he lost his temper at me…"

"What was the other reason?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Hermione stole a quick glance around, before returning her gaze to Ron. "Well, Harry did lose his temper, yes … and I would've been hurt a lot more … if Remus hadn't come along…"

"OK…?" Ron responded, still not seeing where Hermione was heading.

"Well … Remus tried to stop Harry … but Harry ended up throwing him from the building, five stories up. He'd pushed him out a window – We thought he'd killed him!"

Ron's eyes widened, both in shock and injury. His surprise was obviously due to Harry actually hurling Remus to his supposed death … but Hermione could see that he was hurt that they didn't tell him this that night.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" he asked sadly. "And … How would Remus get like he is, if he was supposed to have been killed?"

Hermione sighed and started to stand. "I'm really sorry we didn't tell you, but Harry made me promise not to tell anyone. We didn't even tell Dumbledore…"

Ron nodded and stood with her, patting her shoulder as he did so. "It's OK," he said softly. "I can see why he wouldn't want to tell anyone … I guess that's why he was so short with me in the Common Room, huh?"

Hermione nodded glumly. "I was afraid for a while there that it would make Harry snap completely. He was so cold near the end there … it was unnerving…"

"C'mon," Ron announced suddenly, grasping Hermione by the hand and beginning to haul her toward the door.

"Ron, what are you doing? We're supposed to stay here!" Hermione hissed, though not really putting up much of a fight.

"Hey Weasley!" Malfoy called out as Ron opened the door. "You taking your Mudblood girlfriend to see your precious Werewolf, huh?!! Too bad he dies on route! Wouldn't that be a shame?!!"

Ron spun around, but Hermione continued with what Ron had started and pushed him out the door, before slamming it shut again.

"Ignore him Ron," she stated simply, taking his hand again and starting after Snape. "He's not worth it."

"I don't care!" Ron shot back angrily. "I'm sick of him calling you that!"

"And I really appreciate it," Hermione smiled, still tugging on Ron's arm. "But right now, I'd like to find out what happened to Remus, and if he's going to be OK…?"

"It's weird isn't it?" Ron panted as they ran as quietly as they could, up to the Hospital Wing.

"What is?" Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Well … the same day Harry goes missing, Remus – who _was _missing – suddenly shows up, and he's half dead … Doesn't it seem a little coincidental?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, shaking her head as they rounded another corner. "What I'm curious about, is how on earth Remus survived that fall? Let's just hope he'll be able to talk about what's happened soon…"

"What are you two doing here?!!"

Ron and Hermione barely gave Snape a second glance as they jogged past him and opened the doors to the Ward, looking back when they noticed he was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at them.

"Professor Snape, I believe that Remus is bleeding to death while you stand there gawking," Hermione stated tersely, not caring about any punishment at the moment.

Snape sighed and started guiding Remus into the Ward, as Ron shouted at the top of his lungs for Madame Pomfrey.

"I told everyone to stay put!" Snape snapped at them as they placed Remus on a bed. "When will you two ever learn to listen?! I would've thought the last time you didn't follow instructions would've taught you something…?"

"We had to know how he got like this," Hermione replied, just as the door to the back hall opened, revealing Poppy, Hank, and surprisingly, Dumbledore.

"Oh my Lord! Remus!" Poppy exclaimed, dashing to his side and examining his wounds immediately.

"What happened to him?" Dumbledore asked Severus in an undertone, not wanting to disturb Poppy, or cause Ron and Hermione any more stress. He noted however, that Hank wasn't shocked by Remus's condition. He seemed pale, yes … but it wasn't from worry or concern … he couldn't quite pinpoint it…

"I don't know, Albus," Severus answered, just as quietly. "He just showed up at my classroom door like this."

"Professor Snape," Hermione piped up meekly. "May I ask what Remus meant when he said 'They have him'…? Who has whom?"

Snape stared down at Hermione for an instant, but he was not the one who answered Hermione's question.

"I can tell you that…" Hank spoke up gravely, leaning over Remus and assisting Poppy, not looking up at anyone when he spoke.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore remarked, raising an eyebrow at the Feline. "How would you know – "

"Trust me, I know," Hank cut in, not even giving Dumbledore the briefest glance, as he started to heal Remus's worst injuries, leaving the minor ones for Poppy. "And I will try to answer the questions you have, but I ask you wait until we finish tending to Remus…"

Grudgingly, they all nodded and anxiously waited for Hank and Poppy to declare when they'd done all they could do for the professor.

"Um, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked again, meekly. "Why would Professor Lupin come down to the Dungeons instead of up here to get treatment first?"

"I wouldn't know, Miss Granger," he answered truthfully. "But judging by his condition, and the fact that he passed out by the time he got to my classroom, I seriously doubt he would have made it all the way up here. He would've collapsed in a corridor and bled to death, most likely … so I guess I was the next best thing…"

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?" Ron spoke up, approaching the small gathering hesitantly.

"Yes, Mr Weasley."

"Um … I was wondering … Because you all came out of the back there, I was wondering if you knew if I could see Ginny yet? Is she still allowed to come to dinner tonight?"

"I think it would be best if you asked Madame Pomfrey her opinion on that matter," Dumbledore answered slowly, after a short, tense pause. "She was quite distressed earlier on and – "

"What?!! Is she all right? What happened? Can I see her?"

Ron had begun to walk swiftly toward the back rooms even before he finished asking his questions, not waiting for an answer from anyone.

"Ron wait!" Hermione called, sighing when he ignored her and disappeared down the hall. "Professor Dumbledore – Maybe we should start to think about our wording from now on when Ginny is concerned? As soon as someone mentions she's been upset or hurt, it's like he just zones out!"

"Let's hope he can do a better job than we did then?" Dumbledore remarked, sounding grave.

"Wait … Is there something wrong with her?" Hermione inquired uneasily, hoping that Ginny was fine.

Dumbledore gazed at Hermione fleetingly, before saying, "Miss Weasley has just had another dream, concerning Harry…"

"And?" Hermione prompted tentatively, when Dumbledore didn't continue, noticing that Snape was listening intently as well.

Dumbledore held her gaze, as though debating whether to tell her or not, when he finally answered, "She saw Harry dieing…"

Hermione's eyes widened and her breath grew unsteady, as she tried to force her mind to acknowledge what Dumbledore had just told her.

"But – the last time Ginny had a dream about Harry, it was – " Hermione paused, not wanting to even think about what this meant. "It was real…" she finished, her voice barely more than a whisper. "B – but we still have some time, don't we?!! I mean – Last time, Harry wasn't hurt when Ginny dreamt it, it happened later on – "

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, " Dumbledore interjected gently. "We have no idea if what Miss Weasley saw, has occurred yet or not … Without actually finding Harry, there's no way to tell…"

"Did she tell you what she saw?" said Hermione, eyeing the headmaster expectantly.

"Are you sure, you want to know this?" he replied hesitantly. "It is not pleasant…"

"Neither was the last one. I saw it first hand," Hermione countered determinedly. "And he lived through that one as well, remember…"

After a brief pause, Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Miss Weasley had a dream, and in it she saw, what she believes, is Harry's death. Although I pray it's not the case … I hold little hope, considering what it was she saw…" Dumbledore paused, hoping to see second thought's on Hermione's face, but seeing none, reluctantly continued. "Ginny described seeing Harry, already beaten so badly he could barely move, lying on the ground. When he rolled onto his back apparently, something drove into his chest with such a force it fixed him to the ground beneath him. It's all we managed to get from her before she broke down completely…"

Hermione stood, eyes wide and growing paler by the second. "But he's lived through things that should have killed him before?" she finally responded, her voice wavering in the slightest. "Like that gunshot … It should have killed him, especially with how long it took us to find him…"

Dumbledore listened to her reasoning, but shook his head sadly. "Miss Granger, as much as I would wish it untrue … Even with Harry's rather unnatural hardiness, I hold little hope of him surviving injuries of such magnitude…"

"So you're just going to give up on him then?!!" Hermione exclaimed, appalled that Dumbledore would relent so easily.

"I never said that," Dumbledore replied calmly, taking no offence with Hermione bluntness, knowing it was only spurred from fear of Harry's life. "But we have no way of even knowing his location. Ginny gave no landmarks … so if what she saw is indeed true, then we can't even find him to help him. We don't even know if it's happened yet or not?"

"Well, can't Hank try to find him, like he did with me?" Hermione suggested, glancing at the Feline for confirmation.

"As much as I wish I could Hermione," Hank started sullenly, "I know who has him, and you can rest assured that they've blocked off all ways of my reaching Harry."

"But there must be something they overlooked?" she persisted. "Anything that they wouldn't think of maybe?"

Hank halted his assistance with Remus for a moment, and looked at Hermione appraisingly, only to be stopped from answering when Snape spoke up suddenly.

"How is it that you know who has Mr Potter?" he asked, throwing Hank a truly penetrating glare. "And how do you know how Lupin got in this condition?"

Hank held Snape's stare unflinchingly, and without turning to look, asked Poppy if she would be all right tending to Remus alone for the moment. She replied that she could and then declared that he'd healed the worst and she shouldn't need his services again. Nodding, while still glaring at Snape, Hank requested they move away from Poppy.

"Of course," said Dumbledore, who proceeded to lead them all to the other end of the Ward. They all took seats on either a chair or bed, and prepared for whatever it was that Hank was going to say.

"All right," Hank sighed, running a hand absently through his hair. "This started last night. As you all already know, I was out on the rooftops having some fun, when I decided to come back inside. I was wandering the corridors that made their way around the outside of the school, when I looked out a window, overlooking the courtyard I'd been flying over not a couple of minutes earlier. It was then that I saw something indescribable. Someone had jumped through and out a window on the fifth floor. I immediately leaped out the nearest window and flew down, attempting to catch them … I did, but the momentum they'd acquired was enough to still send the both of us crashing to the ground below, albeit slow enough to not kill us. I was knocked unconscious with the force of the fall…"

Everyone was listening intently, though Hank could see a little more understanding in Hermione's eyes, and impatience in Snape's.

"Who was the person you caught, Hank?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"That's why he's still alive," said Hermione, piecing some of the elaborate puzzle together. "You caught him…"

"Caught who?" Snape demanded irritably, as Hank nodded at Hermione's question. "And what do you mean by _still _alive? Why wouldn't they be, and how would you know about this?"

"You know how Harry lost his temper last night?" Hermione started, looking at Snape, who nodded. "Well, he lost it because he saw Hank on the roof. I tried to distract him and he wanted to know why I'd tried to, but I wouldn't tell him, so he started on me … and that's when Remus showed up. He tried to stop Harry, but he ended up getting thrown out the window … We both thought Harry had killed him. That's why I said _still alive _because until he showed up I thought he was dead."

"Oh," said Snape, completely dumbfounded. "Well, why didn't you say this last night?"

"Think Severus," said Hank dryly. "Who would want to admit to murder?"

"If we could get back to how you know how Remus got like this, and who has Harry please?" Dumbledore said suddenly, raising his voice and ending the discussion.

"Sorry, Albus," said Hank, pausing a moment to regather his thoughts. "Well anyway, I was knocked out after catching Remus. When I woke, I was out in the woods, and Remus was nowhere to be seen. There was a note left on me … from Wolfgang … and it told me to meet him at a place we both knew well – "

"Where was that?" Snape interrupted, only to finch when Hank looked at him sharply.

"That's not important," he replied icily, his blue-green eyes flashing angrily. "I complied, and went there. He told me, that he had Remus, and even though I'd caught him, he was still in need of attention badly. Right off the bat, Wolfgang told me to either accept the proposal I hadn't even heard yet, or refuse … the cost being Remus's life. Of course I had to accept, I wasn't about to be the cause of his death, and Wolfgang said he would fix Remus … but he was also payment for the deal I'd just accepted…"

"What was the contract?" asked Dumbledore, fearing he already knew, his fear showing in his blue eyes.

"I think we can all guess that one," Hank answered softly. "He's been missing for the last four hours … and Remus has been returned…"

"Harry…" said Hermione, feeling a wave of disbelief wash over her. "He wanted Harry…"

Hank nodded sadly. "Yes he did. He told me that, if I didn't deliver Harry to him by the next full moon … which we all know is next week … he'd set Remus loose inside the castle, right on dinner time…"

"So, what?!!" Hermione began, her anger flaring unexpectedly. "You just handed Harry over to that thing?!!"

"I would never do such a thing," said Hank, the severe injury at Hermione's words showing clearly on his sharp features. "I was intending to use that time to come up with a way to make it appear I was going to do my part, while still keeping Harry, and getting Remus … but they captured him anyway … and it _was _my fault…"

"Don't believe that for a second," Dumbledore said suddenly. "It's not like it was the first time Harry's gone walking around the Lake to think, Hank. You were placed in a lose-lose situation … we don't hold you responsible for it at all."

"Do you have any idea why he wanted Harry so badly?" Snape put forward, frowning in thought.

Hank paused for a moment, seemingly thinking about such a simply question avidly, before shaking his head. "No I don't know. Wolfgang might have only done it on Voldemort's request, but I doubt it. He's not high enough in the Ranks of Status to ask anything of someone with Wolfgang's prestige."

"What if he did though?" Hermione suggested tentatively. "Would Wolfgang do something that Voldemort asked of him, even though he doesn't hold the power to do so?"

Hank paused for a moment, thinking about Hermione's statement, when he finally shrugged his shoulders hopelessly. "I really don't know Hermione. I've known Wolfgang for a very long time … and I can safely say that he's never done anything without a reason. Even if it's something impossibly insignificant, he'll still do something if it will improve his station, or the station of the Clan. He wanted Harry for a reason … and if Voldemort really did request this of him … he would've had a reason to do it. Not purely because a fellow Clan mate asked … but for some other purpose…"

"If he has a reason for everything, then why did he leave Remus alive?" said Snape, glancing over at the unconscious professor.

Hank grinned dryly. "For no other purpose than he's still alive to play with some other time. Wolfgang stands out amongst most other Kanite's. He won't kill every enemy solely because they're his enemy. He usually lets them live for another day, in case they come in handy again. And anyway … if he killed all his playing pieces, how would he play the Game?"

Hermione glanced at Dumbledore, who seemed to be deep in thought, before returning her gaze to Hank.

"What Game?" she asked timidly.

"THE Game," he answered calmly. "The Game of the ever constant battle of wit and cunning between us and them. We usually don't tend toward all out battles as you humans have done over the centuries. We hold too much power, and it wouldn't be wise for either side to engage in mass warfare. So instead, we play with minds. Using things like deception, manipulation, blackmail … all manner of things to achieve what we need against our foe. Though … we all like a little hands-on work sometimes – At least a one on one … it's our nature…"

"So … What?" said Snape, looking mildly irate. "You're saying that this Kanite thinks all this is a GAME?!!"

"Uh huh," Hank nodded calmly. "Pretty much. He doesn't take very much seriously … but when he does get serious about something, that's when you really start to worry. He usually always gets what he wants, when he sets his mind to get it."

They sat in a tense and pensive silence for a time, rolling what Hank had told them over in their minds, while also trying to come up with a way to assist Harry.

"His wand…" Hermione muttered after a time, eyes wide with hope. "You could try and hone in on his wand, in much the same way as you do with a mind."

"Hermione, I'm still limited by the borders of the grounds when it comes to that," Hank explained logically. "And I've already told you that they'd've block off any way for me to sense him using his mind…"

"I'm not asking you find his mind," Hermione countered urgently. "I'm asking you try to pick up on Harry's wand. The wand of a Wizard forges a faint link with it's wielder, once they've been chosen to be that wands owner. You could try to pick up on the subtle traces of Harry's essence, that linger within his wand. Surely they wouldn't've thought to cut off you sensing him using his wand as an anchor?"

Hank ran the idea over in his mind a few times, truly wondering if his rival had thought of something similar. Deciding that it was the best shot they had, Hank looked up and shot Hermione a small grin.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea, and it's not as though we have anything to lose by doing it. There's probably a good chance that Wolfgang didn't think of that area of things, so I'll give it a shot, OK?"

Hermione beamed at Hank happily, while he turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "Do you know by any chance what the core to Harry's wand is, Albus?"

"Phoenix feather. Actually, it's a feather from Fawkes … why?" the Headmaster answered.

"Fawkes?" Hank repeated, feeling encouraged. "Excellent, could you call him down here please? His presence will help a little. Instead of focusing purely on a fragment of Harry, I can also focus on a fragment of Fawkes. It is his tail after all…"

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Dumbledore nodded and shut his eyes for a moment. The next instant, the Phoenix's unearthly song echoed in the quiet Ward, before a brilliant ball of flames suddenly burst forth near the roof, flying toward the small congregation, before the flames seemed to meld into the brilliant scarlet and gold plumage that was Fawkes.

Gracefully, the swan sized bird glided over, and fluttered onto Dumbledore's shoulder, crooning quietly when he reached up and scratched his neck affectionately.

Hank smiled, still finding it strange that the Phoenix had remained with Dumbledore for so many years, when he grew serious at the reminder of why he'd had the bird summoned in the first place.

"Hey there Fawkes," Hank greeted politely, extending his arm for the bird to walk onto, knowing that he trusted him as much as he did Dumbledore. "You look better than the last time I had a good look at you." Hank grinned as Fawkes let out a quite note, sensing that he was laughing at his remark. The bird settled himself on Hank's shoulder and started to croon again as Hank started to stroke his neck also.

"I need to ask your assistance in finding someone we both have a great likeness for," said Hank quietly. "He has one of your feathers in his wand, and that's what I'm looking for. Could you think of it for me? It would help a great deal…"

Fawkes turned to look at Hank, seemingly considering what he'd just asked of him, before he bent his head and gently touched it to Hank's forehead, drawing back again after a moment.

"I thank you," Hank smiled. Both Hank and Fawkes grew still and silent, both with their eyes closed and concentrating, while Dumbledore, Hermione and Snape looked curiously on.

They sat that way, looking on anxiously for at least ten minutes as a slight golden glow began to appear around the two beings. By this time, even Madame Pomfrey had finished with Remus, and had walked over, drawn with curiosity toward the small gathering.

Suddenly, Hank's eyes opened, startling them all as they were glowing an intensely white light, forcing them to avert their eyes as the golden glow began to dissipate.

"Did you find it?" asked Dumbledore, as soon as the glowing had diminished enough to look at Hank again.

Hank's expression was one of supreme confusion, almost as if he couldn't believe whatever it was he'd discovered. He spotted Hermione still rubbing her eyes a little, and apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait until the glow diminished, but I was a little surprised by what I found and didn't think…"

"That's OK Hank," said Hermione, waving a hand absently. "Don't worry about it. So what _did _you find that was so surprising?"

Hank shook his head slowly, as though he still couldn't make sense of whatever it was. "Well … I did find Harry's wand…"

"You did…" Hermione stated cautiously, looking at Dumbledore, noting that he'd also spotted that Hank wasn't as happy with this discovery as he should have been. "And?" she asked, when he didn't continue.

"See that's the thing," he replied, frowning in confusion. "Harry's wand is still on the Hogwarts grounds, out near the Lake…" He glanced up at them all, and saw matching expressions of uncertainty. "Now I know Wolfgang has a fondness of the unexpected bordering on the ludicrous … but that would be ridiculous…"

"Perhaps you should take a short trip down there and have a look around?" Dumbledore suggested, scratching Fawkes as he resumed his former position on the Headmasters shoulder.

"That would probably be the most obvious decision wouldn't it…?" said Hank dryly, almost scolding himself for not thinking it sooner. "I'll not take long…" he said before Orbing out in a swirl of white lights.

"Do you honestly think that this Wolfgang would still be on the grounds?" said Snape, sounding as though the answer to that statement were obvious.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I don't. Harry could have just as easily been disarmed before being taken to wherever he is … meaning that Wolfgang most probably did think of Hank's using the wand as an anchor, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered getting rid of it. Someone like him holds no fear of simple wands…"

"That would explain why Remus has his wand on him then," Poppy spoke up suddenly, making them all jump.

"Not necessarily," Hermione countered, appearing thoughtful. "Harry's not a fully trained Wizard, so he doesn't know as many spells as Remus would, that might help him to escape. They could easily have given Remus his wand back when they brought him back here, but they wouldn't need to worry over it with Harry, because he doesn't know as much…"

"But none of it matters anyway, because we still don't know where Potter could possibly be held," came Snape's short response. "The only person that _might _have any idea, is Lupin … but I wouldn't trust to hope on that either. I doubt this Wolfgang would return him if he knew the location Potter was at…"

Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh and leant back in his chair, taking on an almost defeated manner. "It looks as though Hank was quite correct, when he said that when Wolfgang really wants something, he will most certainly get it. It's as though he's thought of everything, while still remaining one step ahead of us." ……


	23. A Shifty Ally

To All Readers!!! This is the last segment that I have set on my hard drive!! From now on, all my chapters will be posted when I have enough new material typed up, and that can be anywhere between a week, to a couple of months. Sorry that I won't be updating so quickly anymore, but this is all I have to date. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I'll try to keep them the same length as they are now.

That being said, the chapters will most likely be some time between postings. I hope you all keep reading, even when you don't get new stuff every day or week.

Here's the last pre-done piece!!!!

********************

Hank's eyes swept over the leaves, twigs and dirt, trying to spot that small shaft of wood that was Harry's wand, as he shifted his location, trying to cover the area he'd felt it's presence.

As soon as he got down there, he knew that Wolfgang was most defiantly not on the grounds, but it didn't stop Hank from trying to find his charges weapon. Hank's stomach clenched as he thought of what the Kanite might possibly be doing to Harry, feeling guilt rise in his chest as he did so. He'd failed to keep Harry from harm yet again. His constant failure in the duty was slowly cutting away at him, and he knew it.

"I'll make it up to you somehow Harry," Hank muttered, trying to control the jumble of emotions that had risen within him. "I swear I will…"

"That'd be a little hard considering you've no idea where he even is?"

Hank swivelled around, startled by the unexpected voice. His surprised expression quickly melted into a scowl of pure disgust, as his eyes recognised the red haired woman leaning on a nearby tree, twirling a familiar piece of wood in her nimble fingers, as she gazed at him with something resembling a pleasant expression.

"Elise Macarthur," Hank said at length, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice as he stared coldly into her ice blue eyes. "How nice to see you again, considering how we last parted company."

Elise's face fell considerably, as though she was actually insulted by Hank's shortness, but he paid it no mind. After what she'd done, he'd hold her in more contempt than her brother.

"Or maybe I should call you Alex Patterson? That is, after all, how you first introduced yourself to me, isn't it?"

"Speak for yourself, _Gregory_" Elise shot back, though she sounded far from angry… "Listen Hank," Elise started again, head bowed as she stood straighter. "I didn't come here to dredge up the past, OK? If I recall, you're hunting for a certain Wizard, aren't you?"

"Correction," Hank snapped. "I was looking for that," he pointed at the wand clutched in Elise's fingers. "I already know your brother is nowhere near here, and I have no way of finding him. Your presence is unnecessary."

"You hold no interest in your charges current situation?" Elise asked, seeming surprised at his reaction. "You don't want to know what my brother is intending to do?"

"I already know what he's going to do!" Hank shouted, taking two strides forward, bringing him mere feet away from the Kanite. Elise stood stock still at Hank's approach, only just flinching as he halted, and trying to control her heightened breathing. She might be a Kanite, but the Feline before her still frightened her when he was angered … and he knew it. "I already know that he's going to try and kill Harry, but I can do nothing to stop him!"

Elise fixed Hank with a confused expression, not completely understanding what he'd just said. "You _do _know what Harry is supposed to be, don't you?"

"Of course I know," Hank growled, scowling heavily at her.

"Then why are you worried about him dieing? You know that if it's true, he won't … but if he does, it'll only state that he wasn't as important as everyone thought he was…" Elise stated simply, as though she was ordering lunch. "My brother is just putting the rumour to test? You'll be able to pick him up when he's finished with him."

Hank raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Just like that?" he remarked. "Wolfgang will dump him somewhere and I can just go and fetch him?"

Elise nodded. "Uh huh. He'll need repairing of course, but we all know you'll do that in a heartbeat," she grinned, grimacing uncomfortably when Hank's face remained stony. Taking a settling breath, she held out Harry's wand stiffly. "Here," she muttered uncomfortably.

Hank reached out and took the wand from her fingers, feeling his emotions soften as he continued to make her uncomfortable. "Thank-you," he responded politely. "Where is Harry to be returned, and when?"

Elise looked up at Hank, feeling some of the tension drift away as his voice and expression softened slightly. "I think you already know where," she stated softly, knowing how much her brother liked to remind the Feline of that agonizing blemish in his past … and her part in it. "It shouldn't be more that another couple of hours…"

Hank nodded, knowing that Wolfgang would want him to go there again. He angled his head as he surveyed the Kanite in front of him, curiosity peaked. "Are you supposed to be here?" he asked, truly wondering if she was here on orders, or of her own will.

Elise grimaced slightly. "Um … sort of," she answered. When Hank raised his eyebrows, she sighed and elaborated. "I was only supposed to deliver the Werewolf and go back again. I wasn't supposed to tell you what Wolfgang had planned to do with the boy or anything…"

"Then why did you?" Hank countered. "You risk your standing with the Clan by disobeying a request from someone like your brother." After a short pause, Hank added, "And don't even bother thinking that it will change anything, if you start doing me favours. You know as well as I do, that it's impossible…"

"It wasn't all my fault you know!" Elise snapped suddenly, though her voice and features displayed no anger or resentment. "There's two sides to a coin Hank … You never told me either…" she finished softly, looking at the ground.

Hank sighed and also looked at his feet, but nodded non the less. "I know." He glanced up again, his previous anger fading considerably as he stared at the Kanite. He knew that what they'd done so many years ago was unforgivable, in the eyes of their Clans … which was the reason they both swore to never reveal that secret. If anyone found out … it would mean exile…

"Listen Elise," Hank started, taking a small step forward. "I know that you're different from most Kanite's … That your actions while with your Clan – your brother particularly – is mostly a farce … But I can't ignore that you do follow their orders, and that conflicts with everything I've fought for, gained and lost over the centuries."

Elise nodded, trying to halt the emotion rising in her chest at Hank's words. She understood what he was saying … her view was almost identical about him…

"I understand, Hank," she replied quietly. "And although I don't like the majority of what my brother does … he's still my brother, and I won't betray him for anything. Not even for you…"

"Even though my like towards your brother is less than desirable, Elise, I would never ask that of you," said Hank gently. "You mightn't agree with everything he does … but you still care for him, just as he does you, in his own twisted way."

Hank smiled as Elise chuckled lightly at his remark. He had every reason to hate her, but he could never manage to stay that way. She was definitely different than most other Kanite's he'd met…

"I'd better go, before Wolfgang gets any bad ideas," said Elise, appearing sullen at the thought. Hank nodded in assent, giving her a small smile. "And I'm sorry about the way your Werewolf got here … but I had to make it look – "

Hank held up a hand, silencing her apology. "I understand," he assured softly. "You seem to be in a similar situation to a colleague of mine … You'll understand that I can't tell you who it is, of course?" he added, mocking complete seriousness.

"Of course," Elise remarked, mimicking Hank's serious gaze flawlessly. "Don't forget – Harry should be there in a couple of hours … no doubt needing a major repair job, but at least he'll be alive…"

Hank nodded and took a step away from her, about to turn and leave, when he felt Elise's hand grasp his arm, stopping him from leaving. He turned back to face her, curious at what else she might want, when she suddenly stood on her toes and tenderly touched her lips to his … barely brushing against the other … Almost instantly, Elise stepped away and vanished in a swirl of black light, leaving a thunderstruck Hank, standing alone in the shrubbery.

He stood there, frozen with the sheer unexpectedness of the gesture, but couldn't stop the small smile from gracing his features, once the initial shock had dissipated. For a moment, Hank found himself wishing that he'd met Elise at a different time … or more frequently, that they'd never found out the others true self. Heaving a heavy sigh, Hank shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind. The very thought was the worst taboo…

The absent-minded twirling of Harry's wand in his fingers, quickly brought Hank back to the here and now, reminding him of what Elise had originally defied her brother for. Sighing again, he turned and started back toward Hogwarts, still fearing the condition he would find Harry in, but at least knowing he'd be returned alive. ……

Ron was at the end of his rope. Helplessly, he continued to sit by Ginny, as she sobbed silently on his shoulder, his arm draped over her shoulder while her arms clung to his middle. He hadn't gotten one word out of her since he'd rushed into her room, only to see her a shadow of her former self. At the sound of his voice, she seemed to react, but all he could manage was to gently coax her to lean on him.

Fighting back his own tears at the sight of Ginny's anguish, Ron decided one last time to try and coax some sort of rational conversation from her.

"Ginny?" he whispered, bending his head to her ear. "Come on Ginny, say something please?!!" Ron draw in a deep, shuddering breath and clung to his sister more tightly, resting his cheek against the top of her fiery locks. "Say anything…?" he pleaded, fighting to control his rapidly failing resolve.

At still no response from Ginny, Ron couldn't hold back his tears any longer, sobbing quietly as he leant up against the headboard, gently shifting Ginny to rest against his chest as he did so. Through his anguish though, Ron couldn't help but wonder what on earth could cause such a drastic change within his sister. It was obviously unpleasant…

At some point during his musings, he must've dozed off, for Ron was suddenly pulled from an uneasy slumber by a soft knock at Ginny's door. Looking down, Ron saw that Ginny had fallen asleep beside him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder with an arm draped over him. Not wanting to wake her when she seemed at rest, Ron carefully drew his wand and waved it at the door, opening it to reveal his visitor.

"Hello Ronald," said Hank quietly, spotting Ginny's sleeping form. "May I come in?"

"Course you can," Ron answered, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. What had happened now? Ron thought sourly, wondering why Hank had come to see him and Ginny.

"When did she fall asleep?" Hank asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "She's sleeping soundly, I hope?"

Ron shook his head. "No, no problems at all. Why? And she didn't fall asleep that long ago I don't think…?"

Hank sighed and gazed down at Ginny sadly. "She seems to see these visions in her dreams," he explained softly, not wanting to wake the girl from some much needed sleep. "Well … I came in here originally to tell Ginny that Harry's going to be fine, so, could you relay the message when she wakes please?"

Ron's eyes widened immediately. "Whoa! What do you mean Harry's going to be fine? There's nothing wrong with him! What's happened?!!"

"Shhh!" Hank motioned for Ron to keep his voice down, as Ginny stirred restlessly against him, disturbed by the sudden increase of noise. "And as to your questions … I think I'll let Miss Granger fill in that duty," Hank remarked dryly. "Just tell her he'll be OK, and he should be here in only a couple of hours… all right?" Hank repeated the request again, gesturing at Ginny. Seeing Ron's scowl at his not informing him of anything, Hank tried a subtly different approach. "Listen Ron, I'm not going to tell you what's happened, because it's only for Ginny to tell you, if she chooses to do so. Would you really want her to wake up only to have us talking about something that's causing her a great deal of torment? I think not…"

Though scowling, Ron took one glance at Ginny, and it dissolved into sadness and worry. Sighing, he nodded while gently hooking some stray locks of hair behind her ear. "OK," he said quietly, returning his eyes to Hank. "I'll tell her when she wakes up."

Hank smiled gratefully and stood up again, making for the door. "Thank you," he replied, opening the door wide. "Please remember to ask Hermione about what Ginny's dreams were about, Ron?" Hank said firmly, starting to close the door as he walked out into the hallway. "Don't remind her of what she had to see…"

Ron nodded obediently, and Hank nodded, shutting the door firmly, his light footsteps slapping against the floor on his way back to the Main Ward.

Sighing softly again, Ron turned his attentions back to Ginny, who still rested comfortably against him, unaware of the discussion that had just transpired. Shifting slightly, Ron gently kissed Ginny on her forehead, before settling back down again, prepared to wait for his sister to wake before doing anything else.

"What did you see…?" he whispered despairingly, feeling his emotions swell again at the thought. Ron shut his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer, and waited patiently for Ginny to rise from her slumber……

"That was faster than I expected?" Dumbledore stated after getting over the initial shock of Hank Orbing into the Ward much earlier than expected. "I expected you to take at least twice as long to find a small wand in a rather broad area?"

Hank cleared his throat quietly, before responding to the Headmaster's query. "How it took me so little time to find Harry's wand is of little importance," he said forcefully, sparking everybody's curiosity. "What _is _important, is that while searching I've figured out what Wolfgang would most likely do in this situation…"

"And how – pray tell – did you arrive at such a sudden inspiration?" Snape remarked dryly, though he'd noticeably narrowed his eyes at the Feline.

"Why, centuries of trying to outdo and outwit him at every chance possible did, of course," Hank answered simply, stepping up to Dumbledore and handing him Harry's wand.

Snape's gaze darkened considerably at Hank's calm response, seeming to do nothing but aggravate the Potions Master even more. "You can't expect us to believe that you had a miraculous epiphany while wandering around in the shrubbery, do you?"

Hank opened his mouth, ready to shoot a retort at the Slytherin, but was cut off by Dumbledore's strong voice…

"If we could stop the hows and get to what Hank has discovered please?"

"Certainly, Albus," Hank answered quickly, as though eager to leave the topic, while Snape just sent dark glowers in his direction from then on. "My revelation isn't really that surprising," Hank started, remaining standing when all the others had taken a seat. 

"Considering how much history Wolfgang and I have together, he knows things about me that no one else does. He likes to torment me with my failures throughout the passage of time, and so whenever a meeting is required, he'll tell me to go to one of these areas, knowing how painful the memories the location inspires are for me. I believe that he will return Harry to us, at one of these locations, once he's finished his fun with him…"

"Fun?" said Snape, after an awkward pause, looking a little wary by the once meaningless word.

Hank nodded grimly. "That's right Severus … fun. At least, his version of it. I don't believe that he'll kill Harry, for much the same reason that he let Remus live, but – "

"But Ginny saw him get _impaled _Hank!" Hermione exclaimed, not hiding her appalled feelings that Hank could be discussing this so calmly. "You can't call that not trying to kill him?"

"I didn't say that Wolfgang wasn't _trying _to kill Harry," Hank countered firmly. "I just said that I believe he won't."

Hermione frowned at Hank, more with a growing suspicion than with any irritation, and sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Not to sound cold or anything, but no one can live through the injuries Ginny described in her dream. How can you say Harry will be alive after hearing that?"

Hank almost seemed to flounder at the question, but his awkwardness only lasted the briefest moment before he answered smoothly, "You forget that we have the ability to heal, Hermione. While you might think it strange for someone like Wolfgang to _heal _Harry … it's purposes would not be to make him feel better. I predict that Wolfgang will beat Harry to within an inch of his life, before healing him enough to live through a little more, repeating the process for as long as he finds fun in Harry's agony. A potentially life threatening blow, can be healed minutely, therefore letting the subject live for a while longer…" Hank shook his head slowly, a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips. "Strange how healing can be used as a torture…"

"But, wouldn't continuously healing Harry wear him out?" Hermione put forward, trying vainly to push the images of Harry being tortured from her mind. "I mean, I'm just going by your example. Healing tends to take a toll on you, and you get tired from it rather quickly…"

Hank shook his head, grimacing faintly. "No. It won't affect Wolfgang as it does me, because he's much older than I am. He's much more powerful than me, so something like healing won't exhaust him as quickly. The fact that he's more proficient at it doesn't hurt either…"

"Proficient?" said Hermione, confused.

"Uh huh," Hank nodded. "He could heal someone with AIDS if he wanted … but he usually doesn't. He leaves humans to deal with their own frailties."

"What? Our own … but, can't you catch things like that as well?" Hermione replied bemusedly, while Snape seemed completely at a loss as to what Hank had just referred to.

"Oh no," Hank answered quickly. "All Morphie are immune to all forms of disease, virus or poison, magical or not."

Hermione's face dawned with a sudden comprehension. "So _that's _why you weren't hurt by the Nundu's breath!" she exclaimed, as though she should have realized this from the start.

Hank shook his head at her amusedly, before turning to Dumbledore and growing serious again.

"It shouldn't be any more than another couple of hours, before Harry will be left at one of a few locations. I'm going to go and tell Ginny the best part of the news … hopefully it'll make her feel better…"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Hopefully she'll be in a better state by now, then when we left, seeing how Mr Weasley is with her. If you say the right thing though, I'm sure she'll recover admirably."

Hank nodded and turned toward the back rooms, striding purposefully to the door before disappearing through it.

"He's hiding something, Albus," Snape said quietly, once he was sure Hank couldn't hear him. "I can't believe he theorized all of this while searching for that." Snape pointed at Harry's wand, still clasped in Dumbledore's frail hand.

"I'd have to agree with you Severus," said Dumbledore, glancing at the door. "But if he is, then he obviously has his reasons. We're all entitled to our secrets Severus, and he is no different."

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione spoke up hesitantly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore replied, turning to face her, ignoring the scowl on Snape's face at being interrupted.

"I was just wondering, but … when Hank says that Wolfgang is more powerful than he is, what exactly does he mean? And what about his age? How old is he really? How does his age influence his strength? What does – "

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore interrupted, beard twitching as he fought to keep a neutral expression. "As knowledgeable about Morphie in general that I am, I am not the person to ask when it comes to subjects such as these. And anything that you wish to know about Hank will have to be brought to him in person. I know very little about his history, and what I do know will only relate to the last hundred or so years of his life."

"Well is it true that he looked the same age when you first met him?" she shot out just as quickly, brimming with curiosity.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, but still answered. "Yes, Miss Granger. Hank does indeed look almost exactly the same as when I first met him, and I still know very little about him personally. Now … any more you wish to know on the subject will have to be strictly for Hank to answer if he wishes to do so. Don't try to force anything out of him if he doesn't wish to reveal it."

Hermione nodded, and was about to ask another question, when Hank suddenly emerged from the back rooms, smiling softly about something.

"All went well, I presume?" Dumbledore asked once Hank had made his way over to him.

"She wasn't awake," Hank answered. "She was sleeping on Ron's shoulder, so I asked if he could tell her the good news when she woke up."

"How on earth could you call it _Good News _Hank?" Snape drawled. "Judging from past experiences, the boy will come back half dead."

"I told Ron that Harry was fine, and he'll relay that to his sister. It makes it good, because then she doesn't have to believe he's going to be in the condition she saw him in, during her dream. I'll heal him before either she, or Ron come out here to see him."

"But that's lying to them," Hermione stated, staring up at Hank.

"Sometimes lying is better than the truth. What they don't know, won't torment them," Hank shrugged, gazing down at Hermione sternly. "Don't forget … you lied for Harry, about Remus. You can't tell me that it wasn't for a good reason, after all, you thought he was dead? There was no proof that either you nor Harry was there when it happened, so you weren't about to turn him over for murder, even though it was unintentional."

Hermione shut her mouth, halting the intended retort prematurely, and meekly lowered her gaze to the floor, knowing that what Hank had said was very close to the truth.

"Don't be ashamed of it though, Hermione," Hank continued gently. "It's reassuring to me that Harry has such faithful and reliable friends. It means I don't have to be worried about him twenty-four-seven." ………

Vixsy cringed almost the instant she arrived back at the shack Wolfgang had the Potter boy at, unable to block out the sound of the lad screaming at the top of his lungs while her brother performed some form of unspeakable horror on him. She could already visualize what the child could look like, knowing her brother's tastes when it came to such atrocities. She could picture a gleeful grin on his muzzle as he cut and beat the boy, revelling in his agony.

She called to her brother mentally as soon as she arrived, not wanting to witness her brother's favourite hobby, and informed him of her arrival and that all had gone to plan. At first he'd asked what had taken her so long, but she'd convinced him that she only went to make sure her companion at the school hadn't missed her presence.

Vixsy flinched again, as another, sickeningly intense scream, pierced the air. She shook her head, seeing it pointless to torture the boy to such an extent. A couple of minutes with her brother would prove if Potter was what they thought or not, so taking hours with him was unnecessary.

Through the anguished cries of the boy, Vixsy's sensitive ears picked up on her brother's amused laughter, obviously enjoying his plaything. She shuddered again, oblivious as to how her brother could take such enjoyment from beating on a child. Adults she could handle, and saw little problems with the same methods on them. They were, after all, able to handle treatment of this type with little problems, so long as they had a healer nearby. But to do it to a child seemed to strike a hidden nerve within her. Even after centuries, she still couldn't watch her brother's handiwork while it was directed at a child.

Silently, Vixsy stood by the door, vainly trying to block out the sounds from within the shack, while she kept a lookout for anything unwelcome. A harsh wind had begun, rippling through her fiery fur, telling her age old senses that a storm was building……

"Come on boy,… Beg for mercy…"

Harry heard a growling voice speaking to him, echoing through the haze of agony that was clouding his mind, making his thoughts sluggish. The slightest movement sent flashes of pain through him, making him wonder what exactly had been done to him. His body had gone reasonably numb a while ago, so he couldn't even guess at the injuries he might have.

As another sharp pain coursed through him, Harry wished for death. It would be the sweetest release at the moment … but his foggy mind had already figured out that it wasn't going to happen. He knew enough to know that he should have died already with what had been done to him … yet he was still alive, and conscious to boot.

A light glowing appeared before his eyes, and for the briefest moment Harry thought his wish had come true, that he'd finally died … but he suddenly found his mind clearing, resulting in the pain intensifying ten fold as the fog left his senses.

After his vision cleared, Harry saw a large clawed hand hovering over his head, the light fading as the hand was removed. Too weak to move his head, Harry stared at the ground in front of him, as he lay on his side, feeling light headed as he could clearly see the bloodstains on the ground, and even some on the wall.

Dimly, Harry heard Wolfgang's guttural voice calling someone from outside. A door opened, then closed quietly, another presence now here to witness his agony. Harry coughed, the convulsions sending a fresh bout of pain through him, but he didn't care any more. The fact that he could taste blood in his mouth afterward stole even more of Harry's thin resolve.

"Time for the final test, boy," Wolfgang said calmly, his voice no longer coming from a distance. "You've been a real sport, but all games must come to an end eventually…"

Gritting his teeth against the searing agony it caused him, Harry slowly moved himself, shifting enough that his own weight carried him onto his back.

Vision starting to blur again, Harry saw both Wolfgang and Vixsy hovering over him, a glint of metal shining in the wolf's massive hand……

Vixsy felt her breath catch in her throat as her yellow eyes fell on the boy, laying limp and defeated on the ground before her. She could see the bruises, gashes and broken bones that he'd acquired while under her brother's supervision, and it made her want to turn away. It was clear to her that the boy should have died four times over … the extra torture was unnecessary.

Steeling a glance at Wolfgang, she saw him materialize his favourite weapon … a broadsword, while wearing a manic grin on his face. Shaking her head mentally, she returned her gaze to the boy, who surprisingly had gathered the strength to roll onto his back, now gazing up at them through half glazed eyes.

Privately, Vixsy marvelled at his determination. Anyone else would have long passed out by now, yet he still mustered the will to face his captors in the eye. She saw his eyes flicker, and noticed that her brother had shifted his position, now standing beside the boy, his sword now positioned with the blade downward … stationed over the boy's chest.

Vixsy held her breath, noting the cruel acceptance on the boys face as Wolfgang raised the weapon with both hands, and felt a jolt of foreboding when the blade was thrust downward, lightning fast, piercing the soft flesh with ages old precision. His body convulsed violently at the deadly penetration, a heavy stream of red issuing from the edges of the wound, surrounding the blade as it soaked into the robes around it……

"Why do you worry about Harry so much, Hank?" Hermione asked after they all sat for some time in silence. "I mean – I know that you like him and all that, but I seem to remember you saying that you were Honour Bound to protect him? Is there a specific reason for it?"

Hank's eyes glazed over for a moment, as Hermione's words hit home. She immediately realized that there was a reason behind Hank's extreme protectiveness and different behaviour where Harry was concerned … and judging by the look on his face, it wasn't a subject he was willing to talk about in a hurry.

"Yes, Hermione … There is a reason behind my duty to protect Harry," said Hank quietly, studying the floor of the Ward avidly. "And you're quite correct in thinking that it's a subject that I do not wish to touch on at present."

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized quickly. "I shouldn't have asked. I was just being nosey…"

"No harm done," Hank replied, smiling reassuringly. "You didn't know at the time, so there's nothing to be sorry for."

"You can't deny that you treat him differently than all the other students though, Hank," Severus stated bluntly. "Between you and Lupin, I don't know why the boy listens to any of us? You two let him get away with bloody murder most of the time…"

Hank raised an eyebrow amusedly, as did Dumbledore. Unable to resist, Hank leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees, and fixed Snape with a truly withering glare.

"Well unless you've had your head buried in a cauldron all year, Severus … you'd have noticed that he doesn't listen to anything we tell him, and that he actually did get away with murder … even though the suspected deceased wasn't actually dead…"

Snape glowered at him, ignoring the amused chuckling from Dumbledore and the small grin on Hank's olive features. "You know what I mean," he growled darkly. "You don't treat him as a student, even when he's in class. With the way you behave around him, I'm surprised he'd even consider you an authoritive figure, let alone his Professor."

Hank's smirk dissolved into a scowl almost instantly, surprisingly succeeding in making the Potion's Master shift uncomfortably. "And I suppose you think treating him like dirt is the proper way to prove superiority?"

"I don't treat him like "dirt" as you so delicately call it," Snape retorted, regaining his arrogant posture and demeanour. "I treat him as every other student should be treated, and he is. I give him no special leniency or cut him any slack…"

"So, you treat your precious Slytherins in the same manner as everyone else do you?" Hank countered dryly, knowing the answer to the statement.

Snape seemed to ponder over the query, and shot a brief glance in Hermione's direction, before leaning forward and speaking rather stiffly.

"You know as well as I do, that there are certain _liabilities_ amongst my students, Hank, and that _appearances _must be upheld…?"

"I know that," Hank laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "I just thought I'd put you on the spot. Learn to have a sense of humour, Severus … believe me, it does wonders…"

"I struggle to find what about the current situation you find funny, O'Fallen?" Snape snarled, his black eyes flashing dangerously under his heavy brow.

Hank threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "You really are a slow learner, aren't you?" he remarked, shaking his head. "You're being too serious, Severus. I know that the situation we're in at the moment is no laughing matter, but without making fun of something so damn depressing,… well … we'd all end up like you."

At this, Hermione couldn't help but be overcome by a sudden fit of the giggles, earning a dark glower from Snape, and a broad smile from Hank. Snape's glare deepened, only making Hermione's giggling fit more intense than before … so much so that she had to stand from her seat and head toward the wall in an attempt to calm herself down.

"I still fail to see your so called point," Snape spat angrily, rolling his eyes when Hermione's giggling redoubled at the sound of his voice. "The matter at hand is far from humorous."

Hank shook his head, grinning as Hermione continued to try and calm down, but he started when a weak voice called out and said, "Hank … How about you try a more "practical" means to teach Severus to lighten up?"

Initially overjoyed at hearing Remus's voice, Hank took one look at his friends face to know what he was talking about. Grinning evilly, he turned back to face Snape.

"Forgive me Severus, but I do this at the request of a sick man…"

Before Snape could even fix Hank with a perplexed expression, Hank waved his hand at the Potions Master, making him vanish in a flash of white light … and in his seat, was a rather adorable looking Labrador puppy, doing it's best to glare up at the CoMC teacher with undisguised loathing. 

Hermione had just regained a small amount of control again, and was making her way back over to her seat, when she caught sight of Snape's new wardrobe. She blinked, paused a moment, and once again gave way to a renewed fit of laughter, resuming her position on the other side of the wall.

"There you are Severus!" Hank laughed, waving a hand toward Hermione. "Miss Granger's got the idea!"

Everyone started laughing again as Severus bared his tiny teeth and attempted to bark at them all, only succeeding in making them laugh harder when he let out shrill yelping.

"Awww," said Hank, pouting at Snape. "Is the little puppy upset? Would you like a playmate?"

"Hank…" Dumbledore spoke up, smiling lightly though a hint of warning was detected in his voice. Hank glanced over at him mischievously, but he ignored the slight shake of the head Dumbledore directed toward him, and grinned at Remus's weak goading.

Snape growled at Hank, who grinned and said, "Only too happy to oblige…"

The next instant, Hank had vanished in a sharp flash of light, and in his place was Mr Tinkle the Tabby cat. Without pausing to readjust to his new positioning, Hank leapt forward and playfully pounced on Snape's back, before springing away from him again and spinning to face him, ready for the next opportunity.

Snape was yapping incessantly at him, much to the delight of Remus and Hermione, while Dumbledore merely shook his head amusedly at them both, watching the mock battle with interest.

"Will he ever grow up, Albus?" Poppy murmured in Dumbledore's ear, trying to ignore Snape's incessant yapping.

Dumbledore chuckled as Hank lightly swatted Snape on the tip of the nose. "I hope not…" ……

Ron grinned lightly as he heard echoes of laughter drifting down from the Main Ward. Briefly, he considered leaving Ginny to rest, but as he went to gently shift her, she stirred, so he stayed where he was, letting Ginny settle back onto his shoulder.

Ron was befuddled when he heard some barking in the Ward, and even more confused when he heard a cat hissing loudly not long afterwards. He wondered if Sirius was up and about then, and maybe he'd gotten into a fight with Mrs Norris? Ron shook his head, grinning. No, the student body wouldn't be that lucky.

Suddenly, Ron felt Ginny begin to stir … but when he looked down at her, she was still asleep, but he could clearly see her sleep wasn't peaceful any longer. She began to whimper softly, her face twisting in some unknown fear, and her grip around him tightened.

A twinge of panic and unease crept down Ron's throat, as Ginny's reaction's to whatever was troubling her became more severe. She was turning her head, almost as if she was averting her eyes from something, and her whimpering became more insistent.

"Ginny?" said Ron, gently shaking her shoulder, hoping to wake her up. "Come on Gin, wake up."

She only clutched onto him tighter and mumbled something incoherently into his shoulder, features fixed in a mask of fear. Feeling his unease grow, Ron shook Ginny again, harder than before.

"Harry?" she moaned, barely audible.

Ron frowned, confused at first, though soon becoming worried as Ginny seemed to grow more frightened.

"Ginny, wake up!" he said firmly, shaking her again as he half sat up. "Come on!"

Ron's panic grew steadily as Ginny latched onto his robes, stopping him from moving away even further, but he could see that she'd begun to shake as well. Gently, he pried the hand from his robe and enclosed it with his own, flinching slightly with the unexpected strength behind it.

"Harry!" she said again, more urgent than before, tossing her head to the side and grimacing. "No!"

Ron felt as though a vise was clamping around his chest, making his breathing laboured as he watched Ginny's turmoil increase in intensity. Her free hand would swat at something invisible, trying to push something away or trying to hit something. The grip the she currently had on his hand was near bone crushing, but nothing would make Ron break the hold he had on her.

"Ginny!" he hissed, his panic edging into his voice as he reached forward and tapped Ginny on the cheek sharply. "Come on, please wake up!"

Ron almost cried out when Ginny's grip suddenly grew tighter, but the next moment he was startled beyond speech when Ginny suddenly sat bolt upright, her eyes wide and darting everywhere. She was trembling and her breathing was heavy, her long fringe damp and clinging to her forehead.

"Ginny!" Ron breathed, an immense sense of relief filling him, only to be replaced with concern as he saw the unbridled fear and sadness in his sister's eyes. Hesitantly, Ron raised his hand and rested it on Ginny's shoulder, making her jump at least six inches off the mattress and yelp in surprise.

"Ron?" she gasped, trying her best to calm down, but not doing a very good job. "What are you doing here?"

At first, Ron felt a little put out. Why wouldn't he be here, after all? But then he remembered that she was most likely a little confused at the moment, and let it slip. He opened his mouth, about to tell her that he'd been worried about her, after what Dumbledore had said in the Ward, but then remembered what Hank had told him about not reminding her about her dreams … so, after earning a confused look from Ginny while he was contemplating on what to say, he decided to tell her what Hank had asked him to.

"I came in to see you, but you were still asleep. Hank told me to tell you that Harry was fine and he should be back in … the next half an hour or so," he stated after glancing at his watch.

Ginny blinked, expressionless, before her face shifted to a more confused and saddened one. "What – what does he mean by fine?" she asked weakly, beginning to lose her composure again at the thought of Harry … even more so after having the dream again. "He can't be fine … it's not possible…"

Ron frowned, both confused by Ginny's response, and growing concerned again at her sudden sadness.

"Why couldn't he be fine?" he asked hesitantly, the echo of Hank's warning about the subject ringing in his ears. "There isn't anything to say that something's happened to him?"

"Yes there is," Ginny whispered, feeling the heat in her eyes grow with each moment she thought of her dream. "I've seen it in my dreams…" She sniffled and shook her head, determined not to start crying again. "I'm sorry Ron, can we not talk about it please?"

"It's OK," Ron answered gently, feeling his heart wrench as Ginny wiped at a stray tear. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He looked around the room, searching for anything to take her mind off of whatever she was dreaming about, but stopped when he heard another sharp bark from out in the Main Ward. Ron grinned and looked back at Ginny, who for her part seemed to have heard the bark as well, for her eyes were directed at the door, and were brimming with curiosity.

"What was that?" she asked, deadpanned.

Ron shrugged. "Let's go see," he suggested, gently tugging on Ginny's arm as he rose from the bed. "Your supposed to be let out today, so I don't think Madame Pomfrey will be too mad if you came out to have a look…"

Obligingly, Ginny slipped from the bed and walked out the door and halted briefly at the door to the Main Ward.

"It couldn't be Sirius, could it?" Ginny asked as another bark was heard.

"No … It doesn't sound as big as Sirius," Ron answered, hand on the latch. "Anyway … I doubt he's strong enough to be out and about yet."

With that, Ron opened the door and allowed Ginny to walk through first……

"Hey Hank," Hermione called out suddenly, making the Tabby cat pause and look at her, distracting him long enough for Snape to jump on his back and bite his ear. "Professor Snape, I think you've forgotten about something!" she declared, raising her voice over Hank's hissing and spitting.

At this, both Hank and Snape paused, Hank looking curious, and Snape still rather pissed off.

"Um … You've still got a classroom full of students waiting for you to go back and tell them that they can leave the room … remember what you said when Remus arrived?"

Snape let out a small growl and started to go, only to stop and give Hank a death stare. At that moment, the back door opened and Ginny walked out, closely followed by Ron.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing up?" Poppy started as soon as she spotted her. "You should still be in bed – "

"But I feel fine Madame Pomfrey," Ginny argued. "I just wanted to see what all the noise was, and – Who's dog is that?"

Ginny pointed at Snape, who growled quietly, while everyone else started to snicker lightly.

"And isn't that Harry's cat?" said Ron absently, pointing at Hank. "Hey, where'd Snape and Hank get to? They were here when I went in to see Ginny…"

"Ummm…" Hermione faltered, knowing that Ron didn't know that Hank was Kahn … but he didn't know that the cat was Kahn either, so that shouldn't be a problem … Ginny however, didn't know about Hank at all. How would she react to something like that? "Well, Ron … Our resident Feline (she pointed at Hank) decided to have some fun with him." At this, she waved a hand at Snape, who was still shooting daggers at Hank.

Ron blinked, as what Hermione had said sank in, before exploding into a laughing fit, that was quickly converted into a hacking cough. Ginny however, was letting her gaze flick between the two animals, the discussion she'd overheard earlier resurfacing.

"So … That's actually Hank?" she asked, pointing at the cat, and succeeding in turning everyone in the Ward into a goldfish; mouth gaping and eyes wide. "What?" she asked indignantly, frowning at everyone's staring faces.

"H – How … how did you know about that?!!" Hermione finally managed to splutter. As if to confirm it, Hank transformed before them, reclaiming his seven-foot structure, and gazed down at Ginny thoughtfully.

Ginny shrank back considerably, thoroughly not liking the stares everyone was throwing her way.

"I – I overheard Professor Dumbledore when – when he was talking to H – Hank earlier on," Ginny stammered uneasily. "He said he was one then. Wasn't I supposed to know?"

"No, no Ginny," Hank said gently, smiling down at her. "We were actually planning on telling you, but now that you've found out by yourself, we don't have to. You're not mad at me are you, for not telling sooner?"

"Mad?" was Ginny's surprised reply. "Why would I be mad at you for something like that? You can decide who and when to tell anyone anything. Anyway, who wouldn't hide something like that after seeing the way Hermione was carrying on about them?"

Ginny grinned at her friend, who in turn stuck out her tongue. Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Lovely look Hermione, it suits you."

Ron started to snicker in the background, drawing Hermione's attention to him.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

Ron instantly shifted his features into absolute innocence. "What? I didn't say anything."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Sure Ron…"

A sudden, sharp yap soon brought everyone's attention back to the irate Potions Master, who for his part looked about as ferocious as a stuffed teddy bear, though he was doing an admirable job to convince everyone otherwise.

"Oh! My apologies Severus," said Hank, grinning as he clicked his fingers casually, reverting him to his tall, dark self. "I forgot you were still here. Weren't you supposed to go and let your class out? I'd imagine they'd be quite irritated, being locked down in the dungeons for so long?"

Snape was looking infuriated, his frown was so deep you could hardly separate his eyebrows, and his eyes were blazing in their sockets.

"You can laugh all you want, O'Fallen," he hissed dangerously. "But now it's war. Consider our old school games, reinstated." He shot Hank a thin smile, pausing only long enough to glare at Remus, before turning on his heel, and sweeping from the Ward.

"Oh dear," said Poppy, raising her eyebrows as she turned back to Hank. "Now you've done it. I dare say that you remember what that was like back then?" Hank grinned devilishly. "Right … well, you're both grown ups, and he knows loads more now than back then. You'll have your work cut out for you now…"

Hank chuckled. "Never fear Poppy. He can't outdo me. Not in a thousand years…"

"Oh I don't know about that, Hank," Dumbledore remarked, smiling brightly. "He's grown much more cunning through the years. And devious. Remember, he's a Slytherin, they think differently then everyone else."

Hank was nodding his head as Dumbledore spoke, almost rolling his eyes as he did so. "Yes Albus, I know all about a Slytherins mind. Don't worry about anything. Remus … once you're up and about, would you do me the honour of joining me in this small venture?"

Remus's dull features almost instantly perked up, as he smiled brightly. "The honour would be mine, old friend. Just like old times, huh?"

"Oh god I hope not," Poppy muttered, shaking her head. "And now that you're all older, I'd better expect some nastier side-effects this time around, hadn't I…?"

"Just try not to hurt each other too badly, boys," Dumbledore remarked light heartedly. "I remember some of the things you'd do to each other twenty years ago … let's all hope that your older age has toned you down a touch.

"Ha! No chance Albus," said Hank, practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with anticipation. "If anything, it's made us worse."

"Wait," Hermione spoke up suddenly. "You went to school here, with Remus?"

Hank nodded. "Yes, I did. I was in the same year as him, Sirius … you know, the whole crowd. I came here during their last year, posing as a transfer student. We hit it off instantly, as partners in pranks do … though in our case it was more that just the two of us, obviously."

"But, how would you pass off being a student?" Hermione questioned. "No offence, but you look too old for someone of seventeen or eighteen…"

Hank grinned. "That's easy," he stated. The next moment, everyone gasped (other than Remus and Dumbledore), as Hank's age decreased before their eyes. He was now about six feet in height, his hair was short but bangs were still hanging in his eyes. He was nowhere near as large and muscular as before, but still impressive for his now seventeenish looking face.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, unable to find any words for what she'd just witnessed. Ron and Ginny were simply speechless. "You can change your age?"

Hank nodded. "How old I look, yes," he answered, though his voice was smooth and youthful, not the baritone purr that they'd become accustomed too. "But I can't make myself look any older than what you saw before. That's the *real* age. But this is what I looked like when I was seventeen … but that was *many* years ago…"

"It's like looking at a memory," Remus said suddenly, staring at Hank.

"Did you know Hank was a Feline when you were at school, Remus?" asked Ginny hesitantly, seeing the emotion starting to swell in Remus's eyes.

Remus blinked, and shook his head. "No, we didn't know what he was when he started. We just assumed he was a strange kid from some weird ass country. I mean, even back then, he didn't wear the uniform, always had bare feet, even in winter. No, we didn't find out for a very long time … but I'm just assuming he was much more careful back then as well. Either that, or the students he's been hanging around lately are a lot sharper than we ever were?"

"I would agree with the latter, old friend," Hank answered hurriedly. "I don't believe I've been careless at all."

"Oh, so having an audience last night, while you were catapulting yourself around the rooftops, was completely intentional?" Remus remarked dryly.

"Well OK fine," said Hank, rolling his eyes. "That wasn't exactly planned … But who would've thought that anyone would be in those particular corridors at that time of night?"

"Well considering that we wouldn't've been if we weren't looking for you in the first place," Hermione put forward dryly. "What else would you expect? I mean … Harry tells you that Sirius will be fine, and you go and *vanish* on him. Naturally he'd worry about you, and when he saw Remus leave dinner last night, he correctly assumed he was looking for you as well, so he went looking too."

"Um, about Harry?" Ginny spoke up timidly, looking at Hank. "You – you told Ron that – that he was ok … is that true?"

"Of course it's true, Ginny," Hank answered, smiling warmly. "He's been found, and soon I'm going to go fetch him. You'll see … when he gets back, there'll be nothing wrong with him."

Ginny smiled, though most of them could tell it was strained. She nodded and made to take a seat on one of the beds, but stopped at Hank's voice.

"Why don't you go and lie down for a while?" he said, but there was something different about his voice. It seemed to resonate, coming from everywhere, though focused on Ginny. "You're tired, child," he continued gently. "Go and sleep."

Much to everyone's surprise, Ginny looked at Hank through drowsy eyes, right before covering a yawn with her hand. She nodded sleepily and changed direction, now heading back toward her room slowly, and disappearing through the door.

All eyes swivelled around and fixed on Hank.

"What did you just do?" Ron demanded, not even bothering to sound polite with the question.

"I should think that would be quite obvious?" was Hank's short response. "She's at the end of her tether at the moment, where Harry's concerned, and I wasn't about to have her here when I go and get him. Yes he'll come back alive … but I should think he'll look worse than what he did the first time I brought him back, after he was shot. I wasn't about to have her witness that, and by all rights, neither should you two." Hank pointed to both Ron and Hermione, eliciting an indignant scowl from the both of them.

"We've seen Harry in bad shape before," Hermione declared firmly. "Why should this time be any different?"

"I don't care if you've seen Harry injured in the past or not," Hank retorted, just as forcefully. "It will be nothing compared to this, and shouldn't be seen by eyes as young as yours. As it is you've seen more than most three times your age, and you shouldn't have to…"

"So you're not going to let us stay?" said Hermione, sounding defeated and looking down at her feet.

Hank gazed at both her and Ron for a few moments, debating with himself if he should allow them to remain or not. Taking a deep breath, and knowing that he shouldn't be doing what he was about to, he answered her. "I will let you stay, but only if you give me your word of honour, that you won't have a breakdown when I bring Harry here. You must remain as calm as possible, and keep your wits. If either of you show any signs of a mental meltdown, you will be rendered unconscious via a sleeping charm … Understood?"

Hermione swallowed, and Ron looked as uneasy by Hank's words as she felt.

"Do you really think he'll be that bad?" she asked, hoping Hank was over exaggerating.

"That doesn't answer my question, Miss Granger," said Hank firmly, not detracting from the subject at hand.

"We understand," said Ron softly as Hermione nodded. Even though Hank still looked a couple of years older than they did, he was still able to radiate an aura of authority and mild intimidation. Hermione was sure that even Dumbledore would quake a little if Hank really got going.

Hank nodded, accepting their agreement. "As for your question, Miss Granger, I believe that Harry's condition will be worse than yours was when I found you on Wednesday."

A kind of numbness settled over Hermione at Hank's words, knowing the significance of them. She remembered all too well what Hank had told her. She'd come a breath away from dieing … and Harry was suspected to be worse…

"How can you think he'll still be alive … if he's going to be worse than that?" she asked breathlessly. "As it was *I* was a step from deaths door, and yet you still haven't gone to get him?"

"Because I know he'll live," was Hank's soft answer, as he slowly aged to his twenty-fiveish looking self again. "He can't be killed … at least – not by Wolfgang, anyway. He knows it, and as such, knows he can do whatever he wishes to Harry, because he won't die from it. He took him only to make sure of that fact."

"Why can't he be killed?" said Dumbledore, frowning at the Feline with something resembling suspicion.

Hank and Dumbledore locked eyes for the briefest of moments, having something that resembled a battle of the wills. Finally, with a small grimace of defeat, and to everyone's surprise – Dumbledore averted his eyes first.

"I don't appreciate my staff keeping vital information from me, Hank," Dumbledore said clearly, after regaining his composure. "Especially not when it concerns Mr Potter. Even you have to respect my wishes when he's concerned…"

"And I do, Albus," Hank answered smoothly. "But there are some things that are best kept hidden … until the right moment presents itself. That time is not now. I hope you understand…?"

"I suggest you go and retrieve Mr Potter now, Hank," Dumbledore asked after a brief moment, clearly not wanting to answer Hank's question. "And I'd suggest waiting to heal him, until you get back here. You won't be any use to him if you pass out before you move him."

Hank didn't answer right away. Ron, Hermione and Remus could see that Hank was feeling a little more than upset by the fact that Dumbledore didn't even respond to his apology for keeping whatever it was he wasn't telling, a secret. His face remained fixed, determined … but his eyes were a pool of rejection. Dumbledore had flat out refused to even consider the reasons behind Hank's keeping information from him … and it obviously hurt his feelings considerably.

"Um, Albus…" Remus started hesitantly, still eyeing Hank off. "Maybe you should just – "

"No, Remus," Hank cut in unexpectedly, the sharpness of his voice successfully halting Remus's words. "I appreciate you trying to get our esteemed Headmaster to reconsider his position, but it is not required. It is his school, and one of his students. It would normally be his right…" Hank paused for a moment, as though sifting through his mind, trying to word his next statement properly. "However … I have higher standing than Albus does, where Harry is concerned. If there is something about him I don't wish to say, than you have no power to make me tell you." Hank paused again, almost smiling at the shocked expression on Dumbledore's face, before continuing quickly. "And lets not forget, Albus, that you have a penchant for keeping secrets from everyone. Remember Harry's status as an Animagi … You saw it fit to keep most of us, plus Harry, in the dark about your involvement in it. Don't demand of us what you don't display yourself."

The tension in the air of the Hospital Wing was almost tangible, as Hank and Dumbledore resumed a small staring contest, while the others looked on.

"If you'll all excuse me…" Hank said suddenly, making everyone, bar Dumbledore, jump slightly, right before he vanished in a swirl of light, Orbing to retrieve Harry.

No one said a word, even after the last particles of light had disappeared, not game enough to utter a sound for fear of making Dumbledore blow his stack, as it looked he could do so at any moment. Ron and Hermione exchanged a nervous look, while Remus met Poppy's gaze, before they all turned back to Dumbledore, who was still staring at the place Hank had been standing moments beforehand, his blue eyes blazing intently.

Remus was the first to regain his courage, and speak up first.

"Errr, Albus, would you be able to inform me of what that was about? What did he mean by he has more say over Harry than you?"

Dumbledore seemed to take a calming breath, eyes closed, before opening them and turning to Remus slowly, a little more sedated than before.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Remus," he answered, a trifle stiffly. "It isn't the first time we've had a disagreement over how much we tell each other. I must remember that he has his own rules to life … and I have no say in those rules."

"But, he just said that Harry couldn't be killed," Hermione put in hastily, blushing with embarrassment as everyone turned to face her. "Um … not that that's a bad thing, but, why wouldn't he tell you the reason behind something so important?"

Dumbledore shrugged and heaved a heavy sigh. "I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you that, Miss Granger," he answered quietly. "But, I must respect the fact that he has his reasons to keep silent. I certainly won't force him to do otherwise…"

"Well it's not like you'd be able to force him to do anything, would it? Hank would be able to flatten you in a heartbeat, wouldn't he – " Ron said suddenly, obviously blurting out what he was only meant to be thinking, for not two seconds later his face turned the same colour as his hair. "Um … sorry…"

Dumbledore's face slowly slid into a small smile, chuckling at Ron's awkwardness. "That's quite all right, Mr Weasley. You are correct of course …… I could never hope to defeat Hank in anything, even when I was younger. But I wouldn't even attempt it. He is a comrade, after all, and I would trust no one more willingly with my life as I do him." ……

Vixsy averted her eyes as Wolfgang withdrew his blade from the boys chest, feeling sickened by the sight of the bright red liquid running down the silvery sheen. She heard her brother chuckle, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the painfully shallow gasps of air Hank's charge was making; each short jet filled with agony.

"Well," came her brothers voice, forcing her to open her eyes and face him, pretending not to be phased by the sight in front of her. "I think that's proved my point," he continued, grinning toothily down at Potter. "He's still alive … and I know from experience that he should've been dead a very long time ago. He's the Last," he declared, finally turning to face her, his yellow eyes blazing brightly, all traces of humour gone.

"Do you think we should be discussing this in front of him?" Vixsy suggested, nodding at the half conscious boy, noticing the pool of blood beneath him growing steadily. "He's still aware … at least, partially."

Wolfgang shrugged. "If he doesn't know what he is, that's not our problem. It's his guardians job to tell him what he is, and if he hasn't then it's his fault. Anyway," Wolfgang continued, glancing down at Potter. "I doubt he's actually absorbing this information. He's probably bordering on Catatonic at the moment, so don't worry about it."

Vixsy nodded absently. "If you say so…" she relented, wishing that her brother would stop delaying and deliver the boy to his favourite spot. "Are you going to take him to the drop point now? Or do we have to put up with his pitiful presence for the rest of the night?"

Wolfgang snorted, waving a hand absently, cleaning the blade of his sword instantly. "I have better things to do, than watch over a snivelling little child. However, I couldn't be bothered taking him anywhere either. We'll just leave him here, and let our Feline brethren search him out…"

"But, the wards you put up prevent him from detecting him," Vixsy countered, feeling a mild jolt pass through her at her brothers words. If Potter was left here, he wouldn't be where she told Hank he would be, and having Hank feel she lied to him wasn't something she wanted to experience in the near future. "He wouldn't even know where to start looking for him."

"So?" Wolfgang countered, shrugging nonchalantly. "That's his problem, isn't it. Don't get me wrong, nothing would make me happier than presenting my nemesis with the body of his charge in such a condition … but I think I'll let him look," he finished, grinning broadly, showing almost every fang in his maw.

Feeling nauseated by the gesture, Vixsy mimicked his smile and nodded. "That'll work as well, I suppose. It's not like he'll die any time soon anyway, so waiting a little longer won't hurt."

"Precisely, my dear," Wolfgang grinned. "Now, I'm rather hungry after all that. Would you accompany me to dinner tonight? I know a quaint little restaurant in London that serves rather delicious Lamb Chops."

Pasting a smile to her face, Vixsy nodded.

"I'd love to, but there's something I mush tend to first, so if you'd tell me where to meet you, we can go from there?" ……

Hank was bordering on the hysterical after searching all of the area's that Wolfgang would most likely be dropping Harry at, but his search so far had been in vain. There was no sign of the Kanite, nor Harry. There wasn't even a note, or any sign that they'd been at any of the locations.

Pushing down his panic, Hank tried to think rationally, but failed miserably. What could've happened to them? Had Harry been dropped off already, but been taken by someone else? Or worse – What if Elise had lied to him about Wolfgang's plans to drop his charge at one of the few locations?

Thought's of a similar train where flying through his mind, even as he Orbed back to the place that brought him the greatest amount of heartache.

He looked over the vast field, feeling his heart catch in his throat; the same as it did every other time he came here. The sweeping meadow was alight with thousands of ever burning flames, hovering a couple of feet off the ground … each one representing a Feline that had died over the millennia, whether they be pureblood or half. It didn't matter. Most Feline's didn't differentiate between those that were the result of binding with a human, and those from two Feline's.

Hank took a shuddering breath as he stepped into the shrine, knowing the location if his own Brother's flame, along with his Son's … but Hank was here in search of two with a much more profound effect on him.

The flames for his wife and daughter.

He made his way through the rows; every so often, letting his gaze shift to look into one of the flames, seeing a moving form inside it. Blinking, Hank shook himself and kept his sight on where he was heading, hating just how many familiar faces he saw on his walk. How many of these flames had he seen created over his lifetime? Too many. Most of them had passed in the last two hundred or so years.

Hank let his feet take him to where he wanted to go. He'd been there so often that he didn't even need to think about where he was going anymore. He turned down a row automatically and walked along it. It was the longest row in the meadow.

As he strolled along, Hank took a moment to take another look over the field. He wasn't born when the memorial was first established; about a thousand years ago, but as long as he could remember, the rows had been set up to represent all that had died, from one bloodline. Some contained only a few flames, signifying that a good deal of Felines from that bloodline were still alive, or it was only a young one; recently created.

His eyes flitted back to the row he strolled beside, and felt his heart wrench at the long line of light. This row alone, was almost long enough to stretch the entire length of the field, unlike the others, which were still divided into columns.

A sadness enveloped him, as the sight of the flames once again made Hank realize that this once noble and powerful line, was only a breath away from extinction. He might have been married to one of their daughters … but he wasn't blood with them, and so couldn't carry the line on.

Hank held out a hand, as his feet came to an unconscious halt, and sighed heavily with the knowledge that the number of Feline's from the most prestigious and powerful line … could be counted on its fingers … and he knew them personally.

The only thing that lifted his heart a little, was the knowledge that the Kanite's shrine, had a line just as long as this one. The two bloodlines were the most passionate of enemies, and were – unfortunately – destined to wipe the other line into oblivion. It was ancient and now forgotten magic, that had the two lines killing each other for eons. The very last one surviving, would gain the power of both lines … and all it's prestige.

Hank shook his head, not really understanding why such a foolish spell had been weaved in the first place. It only ensured the complete genocide of both lines, so what was the point? The power and knowledge gained by the sole victor wouldn't have been earned, and depending on who that victor would be … it would either be the worlds salvation … or it's destruction…

Sighing again, Hank banished these thoughts from his mind, as he turned to face the flames his feet had stopped by. A sad smile was barely visible on his features, as his eyes misted over at the sight of his beloved's face, smiling up at him from inside the flame.

Hank breathed deeply, trying to keep control of his emotions, even as he felt warm tears falling from his eyes, as his gaze shifted slightly and fell on the image of his daughter. He smiled serenely, and felt a heavy weight descend on his shoulders at the same time at the image. His little Emily had been only five, when she was taken from him so suddenly … so cruelly.

Sinking to his knees, bringing the flames to eye level, Hank couldn't help but let his mind wander to that night … that unforgettable night, so long ago …

__

It was a night like any other. Where he would shed his human façade and go about his Felanade business, with little worry about running into any human colleagues. He bid farewell to his beloved, Gwen, and his precious Emily, but as he went to leave, Gwen suddenly clasped onto his arm; a strange unease in her hazel eyes.

"What is it, sweet?" he'd asked hesitantly, not wanting to frighten Emily, who was watching her parents with rapture. "I have to go, it's important. I'm already late…"

Gwen opened her mouth, but shut it and turned to Emily instead.

"Honey, why don't you go to bed now, hmmm?" she said sweetly, kneeling beside the small girl and brushing her raven hair from her face. "I have to talk to your father for a minute."

Emily twisted her lip, almost looking irritated that she couldn't listen in, but nodded her head anyway.

"OK mummy," she answered, stepping forward and giving Gwen a tight hug. "Will you read me a story later, please?"

Gwen smiled warmly, returning the hug. "Sure sweetie," she answered. "Hurry off to bed now," she added, letting the girl go as she stepped toward her father.

"Goodnight daddy," said Emily, looking up so she could see her fathers furry face, before giggling as he floated her up high enough to envelop her in a tight hug.

"Goodnight sweetie," he answered softly, almost purring. "Be good for mummy, OK?" He felt her nod against his chest, before bending over and placing her gently on the floor again. "Off to bed now, sweetie," he said, smiling as he ruffled her dark hair. "Love you."

"Love you too, daddy," Emily replied, as she turned and pattered off to her bedroom.

Turning back to Gwen, he frowned in worry. "All right honey. What is it?"

She scowled up at him good naturedly, but couldn't wipe the anxiety from her eyes. "Can you turn back for the moment please? I don't like talking to your chest, eye catching as it is…"

He grinned at the comment, but did as she asked and reverted to his human form. Now considerably smaller, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"OK now Gwen … what's the matter?"

"I don't think you should go tonight," Gwen answered bluntly, but refusing to break eyes with him. "I have a bad feeling about it … I don't want you to get hurt…"

He sighed and gently drew her closer. "There's nothing to worry about, honey. I'll be fine. Now I have to go, all right?"

Gwen kept her eyes downcast and refused to unlink her arms from about his neck. He sighed again, growing impatient.

"I have to go, Gwen. You know what I'm doing, and you know how important it is. I promise I'll be careful, and I'll try to come home early. Better?"

She looked up, tears shining in her eyes, but nodded reluctantly. He smiled and bent his head, brushing his lips lightly against hers. She returned the caress, before letting her arms fall to her side, gazing up at him with undisguised worry.

"Please be careful," she whispered, ignoring the small droplet of water running down her cheek.

He raised a hand and gently wiped the stray tear away. "Don't worry honey," he answered softly. "If all goes to plan, that mangy Slytherin won't know what hit him." He bent his head once more and gave her a soft kiss, before stepping out of her arms and Orbing away … the last thing he saw of her, being the sad smile flitting across his beloved's face……

"I thought I might find you here."

"You shouldn't be here," Hank answered to the voice, letting the painful memories drift from the front of his mind for the moment. He turned to see Elise standing behind him, looking both nervous, and sorrowful.

Hank eyed the red-haired Kanite, wanting very much to hate her for her part in his families death, but knowing the she had no idea what her brother had intended to do with the information she'd given him. She also found the genocide of the two lines pointless, but had not the power to stop her brother in his ambitions.

"I know I shouldn't be here," Elise replied, breaking Hank's train of thought. "I sought you out while I had a free moment to tell you where Harry is. Wolfgang decided to leave him where he is, just because he knew it would take forever for you to find him, so I decided to give you the area he's in."

Hank nodded in polite appreciation, inwardly gushing with thanks at the thought. Taking one last fleeting glance at his parted family, Hank raised from his knees and turned to face her, asking with the utmost seriousness, "What is his condition?"

As soon as the question left his lips, Hank knew the answer without Elise uttering a word, purely from the barely noticeable wince, and sudden pain in her eyes. 

"Well," she started dejectedly. "If he wasn't what he is, then he would be dead at least three times over … if that gives you something to go by?"

Hank shut his eyes and took a few deep, steadying breaths, trying to force the visual he'd just conjured from his mind, and speaking over the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Where … Um … Can you take me to him, Elise?" he asked finally, opening his eyes to see the Kanite biting her lip with indecision. "Please? It would be so much quicker if you took me to him…" Hank paused, studying her expression, and realized what was causing her hesitancy. "You're not sure if Wolfgang would still be hanging around, are you?"

"No!" Elise answered hastily, before pausing and exhaling heavily. "Maybe," she relented. "I watched him leave, but I don't know if he'll be monitoring the area or not…"

Hank nodded, understanding the dangerous position she was putting herself in.

"That's all right," he reassured, "And I understand the line you're treading. Why don't you take me somewhere close by and direct me from there? It would probably be the easiest way, and that way we're not arousing your brothers suspicions."

Elise looked up at Hank, still seemingly battling with herself, but eventually nodding and holding out her hands.

Hank glanced at the slender hands offered, starting to feel a little apprehensive about the condition he'd find Harry in, especially after the statement Elise had given him on the subject. Knowing Wolfgang's tastes as he did, he very much feared what his eyes would lay upon when he found him.

With slightly trembling hands, Hank reached out and clasped each of Elise's hands in his own, holding his breath as he felt the familiar pull of Orbing……

"Do you really think Harry's all right?" Ron asked quietly, as he and Hermione sat on the end of the bed across from Remus. "I mean, I know Hank said he'd be in bad shape and all … but it can't be that bad, can it?"

Hermione turned to glance at him, looking as dejected as he'd ever seen her. He remembered Hank comparing Harry's condition with what Hermione's was on the Wednesday, but because he never saw how bad she was, he didn't know what to expect.

"Yes Ron," Hermione answered softly, looking at the floor anxiously. "Yes it can be that bad. Hank said that Harry would most likely be coming back in worse condition that he brought me in on Wednesday, and that's saying something. If it wasn't for the fact that Hank told us Harry couldn't be killed for some reason, I'd be inclined to think that Harry would have arrived here dead."

Ron didn't make a reply, finding himself unable to think of anything that would comfort either himself, or Hermione. Sighing, Ron let his gaze travel towards the two professors across the room. Remus was looking irritated about being kept in bed, and Dumbledore seemed to be trying to pacify him unsuccessfully. Both though, Ron noted, were only attempting to cover their worry for what they knew would be arriving any moment, hoping beyond hope that what Hank had told them about Harry's condition would be false……

The first thing that Harry registered when he gradually regained some semblance of awareness, was how his body was wracked with unbearable agony; the sensations with the slightest movement beating relentlessly against his weary mind.

He struggled to open his eyes, noticing a wetness in his mouth and throat, accompanied by a slightly metallic taste, and realised that he was breathing up blood. Harry's eyes opened fully at the sudden thought, and the memories of what had occurred before he'd lost consciousness snapped into view.

His newfound discovery of Hank being a Feline … Wandering around the lake … His abduction by Piedro and his sister … His elation at Remus's living status … 

Harry's eyes darkened at what came next. Remus's torture. The childlike ecstasy that flitted across Wolfgang's features as he obliterated his friend so effortlessly. The Vixen taking the Werewolf away, as the Kanite began his torment on his newest victim…

Harry shuddered in revulsion, sending a wave of agony through him, as his mind started to filter through the mass and jumble of pain and vindictiveness that Wolfgang had so casually bestowed upon him. It almost made Voldemort seem kind and merciful in comparison.

"Why can't they just kill me and put me out of my misery?" Harry mused distractedly. "All anyone seems to achieve, is catching me — playing with my mind — torture me as a sick prelude to killing me …… but not get around to that final step before something else happens, letting me get away, or forcing them to flee."

A sudden coughing fit sent Harry into a fresh wave of spasms; the agonizing convulsions bringing even more crimson life from his lungs. All previous thoughts of contemplating his incompetent captors was wiped from his mind as the ferocious agony took over ruthlessly.

The fit subsided, leaving Harry panting heavily with the exhaustion the violent convulsions had created. It required most of Harry's remaining energy just to remain conscious, but he wouldn't give up that easily. He had to get out of here.

Gritting his teeth, Harry slowly inched his body over, struggling to roll over onto his side. The pain was immense, but slowly, it seemed to be dulling; almost as though his body was too numb to take the piercing sensations anymore. In a way, Harry welcomed this dullness, for it meant that he wouldn't be as hindered by the pain wracking his body.

Relieved, Harry finally managed to flip himself over and now lay flat on his stomach, now capable of slowly crawling out of this godforsaken hellhole. Briefly, and almost as an afterthought, Harry wondered how it was even possible he was alive, let alone able to move, after what Wolfgang had done to him before he lost consciousness. After all … Harry's last memory consisted of a rather large broadsword entering his chest cavity at a lethal velocity. He wasn't game enough to look down, but Harry could already feel the hole in his torso left by the blade, and how it extended out of his back.

Harry reached the doorframe, letting him gaze longingly out into the woodlands surrounding the small shack, signifying his freedom. Letting a grim smile flit across his lips, Harry felt a fresh bout of energy surge through him. Pausing for a moment in surprise and wariness, Harry took advantage of the sensation and shakily got to his knees. Feeling no adverse effects, Harry used the door for support and slowly got to his feet.

"How the hell…?" Harry was confused beyond reason. He was now standing without support, gazing reflectively down at his body, feeling acute bewilderment as he saw only superficial wounding where mortal injuries were minutes beforehand. The blood was still moist and caked to his body, but there was only scratching and slight cuts visible through his torn robes. The only major wound he still possessed was the deep gash on his chest, were a hole had been previously.

Harry looked at the sky, and estimated that no more than half an hour had passed since he awoke in the shack, and in that short time he had made an almost full recovery from near death. But the revelation confused Harry to no bounds at the same time. Why hadn't he healed this fast when he was shot the previous week? There wasn't that much difference in the circumstances after all? Both times he'd been horribly wounded, and fallen unconscious in a remote area … but Kahn had been required to heal him before. Why not this time?

Shaking his head, Harry took another searching look around himself, before guessing the direction Hogwarts might be in, and transforming; striding briskly off into the woods, not looking back once……

Hank opened his eyes as soon as he felt himself materialize, and looked around, seeing that he and Elise had Orbed into a rather dense forest. His eyes flashed around, trying to find any sign or hint of Harry's whereabouts, but the effort was futile.

"Come," Elise's soft voice called quietly, as she touched him lightly on the arm, getting his attention. "It's this way."

Elise turned and strode off, not waiting for Hank to respond to her brief announcement. He looked at her retreating back for a moment, before turning his eyes skyward, noting the dark clouds that had formed in a short amount of time, covering the stars and moon. Sighing, Hank returned his mind to the task at hand, and quickly caught up to the Kanite, just as she stepped out of the wooded area, and into a clearing.

Hank followed, non too quietly, but stopped as his eyes fell on a rickety wooden shack, standing near the centre of the open field. He couldn't tell if there was anyone in it, for the door was facing the opposite way, but what he did notice was that the whole area had been cut off from all probing, sensing, or links of any kind. It was like standing in the grounds of Hogwarts all over again.

"That's why I couldn't find him…" Hank whispered, eliciting a nod from Elise.

"That wasn't it's real purpose though," she explained. "It was a bonus actually." At Hank's confused glance, Elise stepped forward and explained as she strode toward the shack. "Wolfgang set up all these barriers not so you couldn't find Mr Potter, but so that the link that binds him to our newest Clan mate was made nonexistent … at least while he was here anyway…"

Hank felt his anger bristle, but held it at bay. It wouldn't do any good to take out his rage on someone that doesn't deserve it. "So Harry was made to suffer, while Voldemort remained unblemished."

Elise nodded sadly. "Yes, he was." She shuddered slightly. "I saw him right before I came to get you," she shook her head, "It wasn't the nicest of things to witness … even after so many years of watching my brother at his worst."

Hank repressed a shudder, as he saw Elise shake her head solemnly. Unbidden, flashes from the last time he'd seen Wolfgang's favourite pastime swam into view, overriding Hank's normal sight as the flashback took full force … Elise's voice calling out to him in the background……

__

Kahn wearily strode up the trail, feeling acute relief that that particular mission was over … at least for the moment. Him and his Clan mates had tracked down a band of Kanite's, slaughtering all bar one … the Slytherin. He'd managed to get away again, proving to be a rather annoying thorn in Kahn's side. He'd been trying to get him for centuries, but the mongrel always seemed to get away. Half the time he seemed to be playing with them, instead of putting a huge or mild effort into it.

"I'll get you one day, Slytherin," Kahn growled heatedly, baring his fangs in annoyance as he rounded the corner leading to his home…… where he was all but paralysed by the sight before him. "Oh my god!" came his strangled gasp, his violet eyes unable to tear their gaze from the horrible sight of his manor in flames, consuming everything inside it and in the immediate area.

Kahn didn't stop to think. In a heartbeat he was sprinting down the road, not caring if the humans saw him in his true form or not. He vainly fought against the fear and panic rising in his chest as he drew nearer, but the effort was in vain.

Kahn's breakneck pace slowed to a jog as he drew closer to the archway that served as the estates entrance. Hanging from the beam, seemingly floating in the air, were two silhouettes against the backdrop of flame. Feeling his heart leap to his throat, Kahn crept closer, the intense feeling of dread never giving him peace. The shadows were moving slightly … swaying from side to side in the wind. One was largish, the other familiarly tiny.

Abruptly, Kahn felt a wave of nausea, horror and rage rush through him like an inferno, as his eyes finally recognised what he'd been staring at……

SMACK!!

Hank crashed back to reality as something struck him forcefully across the face, bringing him from the brief encounter with his less than pleasant past. Blinking dazedly, Hank's eyes finally came to rest on Elise's worried, and appropriately apologetic features. As he regained his senses, Hank realised that he must have half collapsed during his flashback, for he was currently kneeling on the damp grass, his hands grasping onto his knees firmly.

"What happened?" he asked thickly, still feeling a little disorientated from the painful ordeal.

Elise simply stared at him for a moment, almost as though she was evaluating him.

"I'm sure you're the only one who can answer that," she stated quietly. "Though I have an idea, considering the line of conversation we were having before your little episode."

"You'd be right…" Hank whispered, his voice tight and strained. Blinking rapidly, Hank cleared his throat and started to stand. "How could it still hurt so much after so many years, Elise? I mean … it was over a hundred years ago, and I still remember it like I found them there an hour ago?"

Elise sighed softly as she knelt down beside the crumbling Feline, resting a gentle hand on his massive forearm. "Of corse it's going to hurt, Hank … but after a while the pain fades and you can move on. It wasn't your fault they went after Gweneth and Emily, you know. They were marked for death due to their blood alone … he would've gotten them both sooner, if you weren't out hunting for – "

"But I should have been able to stop him!" Hank rasped out, barely holding in the torrents of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I was supposed to protect them! It was my duty! They were my family. My world!" Hank's eyes were shining with anguish, as he looked past Elise's despairing features, and focused on the wooden shack he'd originally come to see. Hank frowned so deeply his eyebrows almost met, and all brightness vanished from the blue-green gaze. The memory of Harry abruptly forced its way back to the front of his mind, and with it came a sense of panic, and renewed determination.

Getting to his feet so suddenly that he startled Elise, Hank quickly jogged the rest of the way across the clearing, hearing the faint footfalls of his companion behind him as he rounded the side wall.

"You won't take the same thing from me twice…" Hank muttered, with more conviction than he'd used in a long time, as he skidded to a halt in from of the open doorway, holding his breath in preparation of seeing ……… Nothing.

Elise came running around the corner, coming to a stop at the sight of the stock still Feline, and felt her heart go out to him at the memories the form before him would most likely be causing him. "You can heal him…" she began, only to be cut off by a fuming Hank.

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" he spat, scowling heavily as he spun to face her. "What? No witty comebacks? No congratulating yourself on how well you fooled your former … companion?"

Elise had taken a surprised step backwards as soon as Hank had rounded on her, and shortly afterwards, felt hurt. But soon, confusion was the more prominent emotion, as she tried to piece together what Hank was yelling at her.

"What are you talking about, Hank?" she questioned hesitantly. "What joke? I don't understand…"

"He's not here!!" Hank shouted, gesturing viciously into the hut before stepping back, to allow Elise the room to step forward.

"How is that possible?" she breathed, frowning as she turned her gaze inward, her green eyes drifting over the bare ground, and clearly empty room. The only thing pertaining that Harry had even been there, was the sickeningly brown stains on the grass and dirt, signifying both fresh and dry blood. "But he was here!" Elise stepped into the shack, with Hank a step behind her, and let her gaze wander absently, trying to figure out what had happened. After a few minutes, she found herself standing in front of a rather deep gouge in the earth, reminding her of Harry's *exact* condition when she left to find Hank.

"What's that?" asked Hank, as he noticed her standing motionless, staring at the ground, spotting the blemish in the earth.

Elise's lip twisted as she obviously tried to sort out her thoughts. "It's what has me so confused as to where Harry could possibly be … that's what."

Hank frowned, mildly concerned by the strange answer, but soon found his gaze returning to the horrible stains on the ground, and some of the walls. "Why? What is it?" he asked absently, pushing the visuals of Harry's possible condition from his mind as he continued to survey the area.

Elise noticed Hank's distractedness, but decided to say nothing to him about it. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked quietly. "It's not what you would wish upon most creatures…"

This immediately brought Hank's undivided attention back to Elise, and it stayed there, his eyes hard and cold. "Tell me," he whispered, suddenly recalling Ginny's dream earlier on that day, of her witnessing Harry's supposed death in her dreams. As Elise opened her mouth to answer him though, he already knew what she was going to say.

"He ran him through, didn't he…" Hank stated softly, just as Elise was about to speak. He looked down into her eyes, and immediately knew it to be true.

"How did you know?" she queried, looking puzzled though sympathetic.

"A girl at the school saw it in her dreams," Hank answered, letting his gaze settle on the spot where he knew Harry had been impaled, just as Ginny described. "She told me about it."

Elise nodded, knowing not to continue on this line of conversation any longer. Suddenly, she looked up at the sky, as though gauging something.

"What's wrong?" asked Hank, seeing her sudden anxiousness.

"I have to go," Elise answered hastily, gently laying a hand on his forearm. "I told Wolfgang that I wouldn't be long, and that was before I went looking for you. He'll start to wonder where – "

She didn't get to finish. A swirl of black light was gathering rapidly at the door to the shack, and neither Elise nor Hank had to be told who it was. In a split second, Hank's and Elise's eyes met, and a conversation had taken place that needed no words.

In a heartbeat, Hank orbed away, vanishing just as Piedro materialized at the door, facing the opposite direction, leaving Elise to explain herself to her volatile Brother……

"Albus," Remus spoke up, into the silence of the almost empty Hospital Wing. "Why isn't Hank back yet? Surely it wouldn't take him this long to find Harry, would it? He told us he knew where Harry would be, so – "

"Remus please," Dumbledore interrupted gently. "I know what Hank told us, but if something has held him up, then plainly there is nothing I can do about it from here. All we can do, is wait and remain patient."

Ron and Hermione could clearly see what Remus thought of that idea, and had to stop themselves from snickering. Not that they weren't worried about the delay either, but Dumbledore had a valid point. They could do nothing … except wait.

"You don't think that Harry managed to get away somehow, do you professor?" said Hermione, lifting her head from Ron's shoulder. "Maybe that's the reason behind the delay?"

Both Remus and Dumbledore seemed to ponder on the question, but Dumbledore quickly sighed heavily, making Hermione's spirits fall even lower.

"That could be one of many different possibilities, Miss Granger," said the Headmaster wearily. "Unfortunately, it is the least likely option, in my opinion. I severely doubt that Harry could escape from Wolfgang at all, let alone injured…"

"No one said that Harry has even *been* injured yet though," Remus cut in quickly, his voice showing his irritation on the subject. "Hank could have been wrong on that — "

"Professor Lupin, I thought I told you to get some rest?!!!" Poppy's strict voice rang out, echoing slightly in the large room, as she stuck her head out of her office door. "I'm warning you!! If you get yourself all worked up, I'm going to have to force a Sleeping Draught down your throat!!"

Remus cringed and scowled, shrinking back into his pillows.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey," he answered, ignoring Hermione's giggling and Ron's chortling. Poppy frowned at him sternly, but still nodded and shut her door again, leaving the small group alone again.

Remus sighed heavily, before turning his browneyes back to Dumbledore asking, "Should we tell Sirius about what's happening?"………

Sirius felt like his mind was trudging through mud, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, ridding himself of the black fuzziness at the edges of his sight. Sirius sighed contently, feeling the soft mattress below him and warm sheets covering his body, which wasn't hurting as much as it did when he first woke.

Deciding to test the waters a little, Sirius cautiously moved his arms, grinning when all they did was ache a little. Emboldened by this discovery, he slowly sat up, wincing at the initial flare of pain the movement caused. Ignoring the more than prominent ache around his back and midsection, Sirius swung his legs over the side of the bed — knowing it was an insane idea anyway — and attempted to stand.

An overwhelming dizziness overtook him and with a small gasp, Sirius half collapsed back onto his bed, shaking slightly from the exertion.

"Note to self … don't try that again today…" Sirius mumbled, rubbing his temples in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. Once his vision settled, Sirius noticed raised voices echoing faintly down the hall.

Figuring they echoed from the Main Ward, Sirius's curiosity was peaked. But how could he get there without collapsing on the way? Hold onto the wall? He shook his head almost immediately. "That wouldn't work," he thought out loud. "I'd still keel over because my legs won't take it…" He trailed off as an idea sprung to mind, making his eyes light up.

"Maybe my TWO legs couldn't take it, but what about FOUR?"


	24. The Way Home

Hello, hello everyone!! I am _so sorry_ that it has taken me THIS long to get out such a meagre amount of typing, but I'm afraid that I've had quite the bout of writers block where this story is concerned. I know what I want to happen, I just cant think of how to get there!! It's driving me batty.

****

Rainbow: I'm really sorry, but the HP website has deleted this story from their lists because I hadn't posted on there for so long!! If you're willing to wait (along with all my other readers) you can continue reading this here … just be prepared to wait a while in between postings. This story is much harder for me to write than "A Life of Lies".

I really appreciate everyone's patience, and I hope I will have more to give you sometime soon that is more than the small amount I have for you currently.

****

*****

Sirius smiled to himself. Then idea had promise, that's for sure. Wincing, he swung his legs back onto the bed and lay down, transforming with a small pop, and settling into his new form, getting rid of the small aches and pains that sprung up with his new position. Gingerly getting to his feet, Sirius leapt softly to the floor, only wobbling for a moment, before his legs got used to his weight and steadied out.

Grinning inwardly, Sirius cautiously made his way out of the room, and down the hall, quirking an ear to hear beyond the oak door easier.

"…Why can't we let him know about Harry…?" Remus's voice echoed, rather angrily. Sirius perked up at the sound of his godson's name, but sobered quickly as the conversation continued. Pressing his ear to the door harder, the next voice that drifted toward him, was Dumbledore's.

"We can't risk Sirius knowing what has happened, Remus. He needs to relax and rest, in order to heal properly, and he won't do that if he's worrying about Harry. Nobody is to tell him anything, understood?"

There was a small pause, until it was broken by a series of affirmative noises. Sirius wondered who else would be sitting in on the conversation in the ward, but he couldn't focus on that at the moment. What was making Sirius growl quietly, was the fact that his best friend, and the Headmaster, were keeping information about Harry away from him.

"…But he's been missing for hours…" Hermione's voice suddenly spoke up, obviously unable to remain silent about the issue. "And after what Ginny saw about him, we have every reason to tell Sirius what's happening. I know that he'd want to be told, even if there was any chance that Harry wasn't going to come back to Hogwarts alive!!" ………

"Now we can't go thinking like that, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, his voice projecting a calmness that seemed to envelop everyone present. "We have Hank's reassurances that Harry will certainly be alive, when he finally returns, and I have no reason to think that untrue. We will wait patiently, and — "

Dumbledore stopped abruptly, as the familiar white lights suddenly materialized in the middle of the Ward. Noting the Headmaster's gaze, the others turned their heads, hoping beyond hope that what they'd all expected to appear, would be as far from the truth as possible.

"Hank!" Remus called out to the Felanade, who's back was to the small group. "Hank, is Harry all right?"

They all held their breath, seeing how the larger man was seemingly breathing rapidly, when he turned … his arms completely devoid of the scrawny boy they all knew.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione's voice rose shrilly, as she leapt of the bed she'd been sitting on next to Ron, who also rose to his feet; his features creased with worry. "Why don't you have him? You said you'd come back with him?"

She stopped when Hank opened his mouth, hearing the loudest silence she'd ever heard in the Ward at any time, as not only she, but also the Headmaster, Remus and Ron waited anxiously for the Feline's answer.

"I couldn't find him," Hank spoke so quietly that it was hard to hear, even in the stony silence. "I found where he'd been held … but he wasn't there when I arrived. I'm sorry…"

Hermione shook her head. "But you told us — "

"I know, what I said, Hermione," Hank cut her off forcefully, mid-sentence. "He was in very much the condition that young Ginny told me he was … but he wasn't there when I arrived. I've no idea how he managed it … but now we've no choice but to wait for him to come to us." 

"Come to us?" said Ron, in all but a whisper. "So you just deserted him then?!!"

"Ron!" Hermione breathed, staring at him incredulously, and noting how Hank's eyes had flared a dazzling white, for an instant. "You take that back, this instant!"

"No," Ron shook his head, scowling deeply at Hank, and not even turning to face Hermione as she spoke to him. "He told us, that he would go and get Harry from wherever that lunk of a Kanite took him. So what does he do? He comes back, after not finding him where he thought he might have been." Ron stared into Hank's glowing eyes unwavering. "Did you even bother to look around the area, to see if Harry might have been hanging around??"

Hank took a single step forward, and drew himself up to his tallest; he dwarfed Ron considerably.

"Although I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Mr Weasley, for the fact that you are one of Harry's closest friends, I shall." Hank's voice was ice cold and whisper quiet, but it was still clearly audible in the silent Ward. "I had traced Harry to a specific location, that is true. By the time I had arrived there, however, he was no longer present. I would have continued my search for him, within the particular area, but I had little choice in the matter, for my old friend Wolfgang decided to reappear … most likely to check on his dear captive. I was not about to stick around and play with him. And before you ask … No. I couldn't sense Harry anywhere. That, most likely, would be due to his transforming, in order to travel faster, no matter what his physical condition may be…"

Hermione took a tentative step forward, when Hank fell silent, still feeling wary after seeing the cold display. Ron was, unbelievably, still staring the Feline down, showing no fear at all.

"But … Hank," she started quietly. "You told us that Ginny saw Harry stabbed in a dream she had? So badly that he was stuck to the ground? How could he get up from an injury like that, along with any others he may have had before hand?" Hermione's voice was rising in pitch but still remained a whisper. "And what about You-Know-Who? Wouldn't he have felt what Harry was going through?"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore interrupted, before Hank could give an answer. "At this point in time, I doubt that any of us would have the slightest inclination how Harry managed to accomplish what he has. Nor do we know the situation concerning Voldemort and his Bond with Harry, in this instance…"

"I wouldn't exactly say that, Albus," Hank spoke up, taking his now normal eyes from Ron, and facing the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's brow creased in thought. "What do you mean, Hank?"

"Well," Hank stepped from Ron (who was still glaring at his back) and took a few steps toward Dumbledore, and Remus, sitting on the bed that both Hermione and Ron had only just vacated. "I mean that I know the situation concerning Voldemort and his Bond with Harry, while he was being held captive." Dumbledore motioned for him to continue. "Well, when I found where Harry was supposed to be, only to discover him gone, I naturally scanned the surrounding area for his presence. When I attempted it, however, I discovered that Wolfgang had placed spells similar to those surrounding Hogwarts, over the area … with only one difference."

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, and Remus took the opportunity to ask, "What difference would that be?"

Hank drew a deep breath. "That the Bond connecting Harry with Voldemort would be null and void, while he was there."

The room was silent, as all eyes were focused on Hank, absorbing what he had just told them.

"You mean that Voldemort felt none of what Harry went through?" said Remus, his voice an almost awed whisper. The group turned to look at him, as though pondering his sanity for making such a comment after what they had just herd. Remus looked up at them all, seeing their expressions, and decided to elaborate. "Don't you see what this means? We've found a way to block Harry's Bond with Voldemort until Hank find how to break it! Hank can just do to Hogwarts, what Wolfgang did to the place they held me and Harry, and he won't have to worry about Raging or feeling Voldemort's pain, and such…"

Everyone's eyes grew wider and smiles started to show on their faces at the idea that Remus had brought forward … but they soon vanished when they laid their eyes on Hank, seeing his face saddened as he shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, concern filling her voice and face. "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

Hank looked down at her and sighed. "It's not that, Hermione. It is a great idea … but it's not possible."

Hermione frowned. "How?"

"Simple," said Hank. "I'm not powerful enough to alter the shielding of Hogwarts to such an extent. Wolfgang can accomplish something of that magnitude with a great deal of effort, yes. But I just don't possess the raw power needed to give Harry that kind of protection." Hank looked away sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," said Remus consolingly. "You can't help that your not powerful enough for something as big as that. Don't you dare think you're weak, Hank, because you're far from it. I've seen some of the things you can do, and they are phenomenal. We'll just have to think of some other way to shield the place from the Bond…"

"How about just focussing on a couple of areas, then?" Hermione put in after a brief reflective pause by all. "You could shield the Great Hall specifically, and Gryffindor Tower … You know, to give him somewhere that he'll know there's no chance of him losing control?"

Hank looked at Hermione and his face brightened significantly. "That's a brilliant idea, Hermione! Why didn't I think of that? It's so simple?" Hank took a step forward and gave her a quick but fierce hug, before releasing her and beaming at Remus and Dumbledore. "It's a perfect idea! I'll get to it as soon as Harry gets back and settled."

"And when exactly will that be?" a croaky and weary voice called out from the end of the Ward, making all the excited grins disappear in a heartbeat, as they swivelled around to stare at Sirius, leaning on the door frame and looking quite agitated………

Harry had been running for how long he didn't know, but eventually he came to an old road. Deciding to use it as a point of reference, he quickly made his way along it, needing to stop every now and then, as for some strange reason, the wound on his chest refused to heal any further then it did while he was at the shack. True it was now only a deep gash, but it was still adequate enough to slow his progress.

The moon was high in the sky before the first sign of civilization showed itself, in the form of a small farm off to the side, surrounded by grassland, and some sort of crop in the back fields. As Harry had no clue as to where he even was in the country, he knew he needed to find out if he was to get back to Hogwarts … but he couldn't show up as a lion, and his clothing would cause the asking of awkward questions, for they were torn, slashed, and bloodied.

Deciding to just look around, to see if the place bore any clue as to his whereabouts, Harry quickly sauntered off the roadside and headed stealthily toward the homestead.

It was a somewhat run down old cottage, but it seemed to at least have electricity as light was poring from the sliding windows. Leaping easily over the small wire fence, Harry crept towards the nearest window, and rose up onto his hind legs, peering over the sill into the room inside.

It seemed to be a kitchen, but thankfully the room was empty. There was no door separating the kitchen from the room beside it, and Harry saw what seemed to be the lounge room. Lowering himself back to the ground, Harry made his way around the house, intent on finding some way to look inside. Spotting the desired window, Harry sighed in relief and mimicked his earlier manoeuvre, peering over the sill and staring into the room.

A wide and toothy grin lit up the catlike muzzle, as Harry saw what he hoped to, in the form of a television situated on the other side of the room; thankfully it was on.

__

"Now I've just got to wait for the hourly Local News update, and I'll find out what area I'm in," Harry thought happily, unable to keep a whisper soft purring from sounding within his throat.

A couple of times, Harry had to quickly duck out of sight, as the two occupants of the small house wandered in and out of the lounge room, apparently almost ready for their Dinner. Thankfully, no one was around when the screen on the telly displayed the news update letterhead, and Harry had clear view of what was shown.

He waited patiently for any indication as to where he was, and was surprised when the Local Weather update told him he was near the Salisbury Plains.

__

"Well Damn!" Harry thought, as he lowered back to the ground and started back towards the road. "_Hogwarts is near the other end of the country!! How'm I going to get there? I can't keep travelling like this, someone will see me. Plus I'm still hurt from earlier…" _

Harry contemplated his predicament as he ambled along the stretch of bitumen, and stopped dead as a sudden thought floated into his mind.

__

"The Weasley's!" Harry thought, excitedly, starting to run a touch faster in the desired direction. "_They're loads closer than Hogwarts, and I'm sure they'll want to help?"_

His mind set, Harry put on a sudden burst of invigorated speed, determined to arrive at his surrogate home before the end of the night………


	25. The Search Ends?

Hey there guy's!! I will probably always have to apologise for the lateness of the chapters in this ficcy compared to my other one, but sadly, this one is the slower moving of the two. I find it much harder to write for. Don't know why. Also, I'm going to have to keep the chapters at the seemingly easier 5 or 6 page length. Again, I don't know why … it just seems to work easier that way.

Anyway … Here's your next chapter, so please review!! (Not much action … but that's normal in this story)

****

**********

__

"The Weasley's!" Harry thought, excitedly, starting to run a touch faster in the desired direction. "_They're loads closer than Hogwarts, and I'm sure they'll want to help?"_

His mind set, Harry put on a sudden burst of invigorated speed, determined to arrive at his surrogate home before the end of the night………

_____________________________________________________________________

"Now, now, Vixsy … don't lie to me. Where is the Potter boy?"

Vixsy turned her face from her brother, as he leant over her; she was currently on her knees, only just remaining conscious after Wolfgang had Orbed in and discovered his prisoner and plaything missing, before reprimanding her for letting him escape.

"I already told you, Marv! I don't know where he is, or even how he was mobile enough to walk out of here! The last I saw of him, you'd stuck him to the ground with your blade!" she half yelled, half choked out. She was sure her brother had broken at least two ribs. For a Kanite of his power, she was considering herself lucky. However, in her pain, both physical and emotional (How often does _your_ brother beat you to hell) she didn't realize what she'd called him until too late.

"What have I told you about calling me that?!" Wolfgang growled out, his sharp teeth gnashed together. "No one calls me that name, not even you, Elise!"

"I'm sorry, Gang … I didn't mean to…" Vixsy looked at the ground, trying to look properly apologetic. She heard Wolfgang sigh, before stepping toward her, stopping directly before her bowed head. Vixsy tensed, suspecting another punishment, but was surprised when she felt her brother's strong grip on her shoulders, then kneeling down, bringing her to just below his eye level.

"You are a lower member of the Clan, and have been punished for negligence to your Duty in guarding the Potter boy," Wolfgang said quietly, his burning yellow eyes flaring up for an instant. "Yet, you are also my sister … and have helped me over the centuries many times. I shall show you leniency…"

Vixsy was confused, but soon it was washed away in a wave of relief, as she felt her brothers healing touch spread throughout her body, knitting the cuts and mending her bones. She closed her eyes, relishing the warmth he projected into her, before she felt the weight of his hands leave, quickly followed by the departure of the energy used to heal her.

Opening her eyes again, Vixsy took a deep breath, feeling more refreshed and lively than she had in quite some time. She saw her brother standing again, the usual mask of indifference covering his features and eyes, as though he hadn't done something so generous as heal a sibling in pain. He was the head of their Clan after all. Mercy wasn't something he displayed to most anyone.

Standing to her full height of eight feet, Vixsy suppressed a shiver. Yes … she had most definitely gotten a very good deal … especially considering that she'd brought her Clans mortal enemy here to rescue her Charge not half an hour ago. She prayed that her brother never found out about that, or her life would almost certainly be forfeit … at the very least she'd be exiled from the Clan after a sound flogging.

"Come along, Vixsy," Wolfgang announced suddenly, turning toward the broken shack that had housed Harry Potter earlier on that day. "We shall try and track the boy. I'm sure he would be unable to hide his tracks effectively, when he was most probably unable to walk steadily…"

***

"Sirius!" five voices exclaimed in surprise, staring at the burnt and broken body of Harry's Godfather. "What are you doing out bed? You should be resting!" Remus continued, as everyone else seemed to be struck dumb.

"What's happened to Harry?" Sirius demanded, ignoring Remus's concerned exclamations. "What aren't you planning to tell me? I heard what you've been saying, so don't lie to me!!"

Hank looked around at everyone hastily, before turning back and walking over to the injured Animagus, gently helping him over to where they were all seated, and locking the Ward doors with a wave of his hand. "Sirius, you need to rest. You're healing grievous injuries, and harming yourself will not help anyone, least of all Harry. How do you think he'd feel if, when he sees you again, you're in worse condition that the last he saw you?"

They reached the bed that Ron and Hermione were sitting on, both of which shifted off the mattress, and Hank lay Sirius down, trying to make him comfortable, even though he was most definitely in pain.

"Don't try and change the subject, or use those diversionary tactics on me, Hank," Sirius wheezed out raggedly, wincing at each sudden movement. "I heard you talking about not telling me about what's happened to my Godson! Well I won't have it! Where is Harry, and is he all right?"

Hank shook his head, letting loose a heavy sigh. "You are in no position to be demanding anything of anyone, Sirius," he said rather gently. "I know he's your Godson and you hold a certain responsibility to him … but so do I, and right now, mine has more rights."

Sirius looked up at Hank both hurt and confused. _Why_ wouldn't Hank tell him what he wanted to know? He knew how much he cared about Harry, so why would he hold any information about him back? And what was that about Hank having a responsibility to Harry? Sirius knew that he was to keep Harry safe, his Honour demanded it … but this seemed so much more personal to him.

"What do you mean _more rights_, Hank?" said Sirius, his voice weak yet not lacking in conviction. "Harry is not an object to be owned, and we _both_ hold equal rights to protect him! Now where is he?!"

Hank let his shoulders droop minutely in defeat, a resigned expectedness lingering in his blue-green eyes. "Well, we don't know where he is, Sirius…"

Sirius's eyes widened, "_What_ – ?"

"He disappeared around lunchtime, and although we thought we'd found him, he wasn't there when I'd arrived. We haven't any clue as to where he could be heading, even though the most likely would be back here…"

Sirius struggled to sit up, his eyes blazing at the Felanade in front of him. "So what you're telling me is that you've _lost Harry_?!!!"

"What on earth is all this yelling about?!!" Madame Pomfrey screeched as she exited her office, looking over at the small congregation. "Mr Black, what are you doing out here? You should be in your room! How did you get out here in the first place?" She walked briskly over to the convict, taking out her wand and immediately began to scan him as he protested, claiming himself in perfect health. "Lie still, Sirius," she scolded, reading whatever her wand was telling her about his health. "Do you have any idea how dangerous what you did was? Walking out here? You might have relapsed, Sirius, you could have collapsed in the hallway and died! Do you understand the importance of _total rest_! You can't exert yourself in any way…"

"He wanted to know about Harry, Poppy," Dumbledore spoke up quietly, stepping over to Sirius's side. "We were just telling him that he was missing, when you came out."

Poppy tutted and shook her head, but not before throwing an incredulous glare back at Hank for revealing that information. "Well, at least that explains the screaming…"

"And rightly so! It's my right as Harry's Godfather to know where he is, and that Feline is going to tell me!!"

Poppy glared down at Sirius, almost visibly swelling with indignation. "Sirius Nathaniel Black, you will be still and silent, or so help me I will _Stupefy you_!"

"Our only option at the present time is to wait for any news about Harry," Hank stated, after Sirius had resigned himself to Poppy's watchful gaze. "I'm certain he transformed into his Animagus in order to travel faster, so there is no possible way for me to trace him…"

"Yes there is," said Hermione, her eyes light lying up with hope. She looked at Hank's confused gaze and shot him an excited smile. "You can use Harry's wand to find him!"

Hank instantly placed a hand to the pocket he'd shoved Harry's wand in, before fumbling slightly as he pulled it out.

"I forgot I even had it," he stated blankly. Hermione was bouncing on her heels with fervour at her idea.

"You can use the wand as a focus in order to pick up Harry's magical signature, like you tried earlier with Fawkes," Hermione continued with her explanation. "It wouldn't care about little fluctuations in his magical signature, because it's bonded partially with his essence. You can try to find Harry by using his wand as a comparison!"

Hank shot Hermione a brilliant smile, darted forward and enveloped her in a quick but fierce hug, then set her down and declared, "Hermione, you're _brilliant_!" before heading towards a spare bed and sitting on it, grasping Harry's wand as though it were a lifeline.

Hermione was a bit dazed, but soon shook it off and looked at the others, grinning sheepishly. "It wasn't _that_ great of an idea…"

"Hermione, if it helps find Harry, then it's a brilliant idea," said Sirius, shooting her a smile, though everyone could tell that it was an extremely strained one. The walk from the back ward had obviously exhausted the Animagus.

"Go to sleep, Sirius," the headmaster ordered gently. "No doubt this time, Harry will be back by the time you and Miss Weasley reawaken. Although, we will have to place you back in the private cubicles, Sirius. We can't keep the doors locked forever, and people can walk in…"

Sirius glared at Albus, but it was only half-hearted, and he reluctantly nodded. Poppy conjured a stretcher and levitated him onto it, then took him back down the ward and through the end door.

"Now lets just hope that we get Harry back here soon," said Remus, sitting up in his bed, looking haggard though still with some life in him. "Otherwise, I'm sure he'll somehow manage to get himself out of the castle and hunt for Harry himself."

Ron snorted. "Not exaggerating much, are you Remus?"

"Sirius Black didn't get accepted into my Clan for no reason, Ronald," Hank called from his bed, still staring intently at Harry's wand. "He was well known for his hardiness in his tests, which is why I wasn't surprised that he lived through the lightning strike my old friend had summoned. He has an enormous store of reserved energy, that he taps into unconsciously when in dire need. I've no doubt that, if push came to shove, he'd use that reserve to find his Godson, rather than let himself heal."

"Maybe you should just rope him down?" Ron muttered, shaking his head at Hank's description of Sirius's boldness.

"If it would be enough, believe me, I would," said Hank. "But I know he'd find a way out of it, so the best we could do is Stupefy him for a time…" Harry's wand began to glow, attracting everyone's attention and bringing the conversation to a standstill. "Has anyone got a map handy?" Hank asked evenly, not taking his eyes from the wand now floating an inch over his palm.

"Of just Britain, or the world?" Hermione asked, ever focused on detail.

"World," Hank answered distantly. "Just in case…"

Nodding, Hermione hastily waved her wand and conjured up a map of the world, laying it down on the floor in front of the Feline.

"Thank you," Hank muttered absently, now holding his hand directly over the map, with Harry's wand hovering over his hand, emitting a golden glow. All of a sudden, the wand shot downward, standing vertically on it's point, sitting directly over the Salisbury Plains.

"Found him," Hank announced gleefully, jumping from the bed and hopping on his feet. "Lets see what direction he's going in…" Hank waved his hand, and a small trail of blue light appeared on the map, starting from a lot of woodland, before heading northeast. "Does Harry know anyone in this general area?" he asked, looking over at the smiling group, pointing to just ahead of the wands direction.

"Hey, we live around there!" Ron exclaimed, walking over and leaning down to get a better look. "That's the village near where we live, at Ottery St Catchpoll."

Hank nodded. "Would've been the obvious choice if he was in Brittain but nowhere near here. I only did this in case my Old Friend had decided to house Harry somewhere else on the planet."

"At least we know where he's heading now," Remus remarked from his bed. "Are you going to get him right away?"

Hank looked up, seeming to think about his answer. "I think I will. I would hate for him to loose his temper while he was there. The Weasley's know nothing about Harry's Bond with Voldemort, and don't know how not to treat him currently."

Dumbledore nodded at the suggestion. "Yes, I believe that would be the best solution. And I wouldn't want Molly to see the state Harry would surely arrive in…"

"Yes," said Hank. "Best that we get him back here and cleaned up before anyone that we don't want to, sees him." Hopping off the bed, Hank scooped up Harry's wand and pocketed it. "See you all in a minute," he waved, then Orbed from the castle.

"I hope he comes back with him this time?" said Hermione, wringing her hands nervously.

Ron moved over to her and slung an arm over her shoulders. "'Course he will, Hermione," he assured gently, moving them both to sit on the closest bed. "He knows right where to find Harry this time, and even if he misses him by some chance, he knows he's heading to the Burrow. He won't miss him."


	26. Unleashed at Last

Back again! This section just flowed from me, so don't expect another chapter too quickly. This is where some of the BIG things come out, so I hope you enjoy it. Some of you may be shocked, some may think it was predictable? Please tell me! Enjoy!

****

**********

__

"Yes," said Hank. "Best that we get him back here and cleaned up before anyone that we don't want to, sees him." Hopping off the bed, Hank scooped up Harry's wand and pocketed it. "See you all in a minute," he waved, then Orbed from the castle.

"I hope he comes back with him this time?" said Hermione, wringing her hands nervously.

Ron moved over to her and slung an arm over her shoulders. "'Course he will, Hermione," he assured gently, moving them both to sit on the closest bed. "He knows right where to find Harry this time, and even if he misses him by some chance, he knows he's heading to the Burrow. He won't miss him."

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry ducked behind a patch of shrubbery, as he leapt from the edge of the road, avoiding the headlights of the oncoming car. Is travelling had been slowed a little due to the stealth required, but at least he knew that he could get to the Weasley's reasonably soon.

He actually dreaded Mrs Weasley's reaction to the state of his robes, and the dried blood that would be on his skin to match them. He knew she'd panic as soon as she lay eyes on him.

The car passed, leaving the stretch of road he was following clear of traffic for the time being. Harry darted out from the bushes again and resumed his fast pace on the bitumen. He was so focussed on his travels, keeping a sharp eye out for the lights of cars, that he didn't even notice the two smaller four-legged creatures that were running just behind him, until he felt something large and heavy collide with his side, unbalancing him enough to send him face first into the tarmac at top speed; skidding yards down the road before coming to a stop.

Harry growled in pain, feeling the flesh of his shoulder in ribbons. He got to his feet as quickly as he could, but stilled at the sound of a deep and throaty growl, right behind him. Harry turned, ignoring the spasm that shot through his shoulder, and came muzzle to muzzle with a very familiar, hulking black wolf.

Feeling his heart flutter, Harry backed away, only to hear another growl from behind him again. Not liking the idea of taking his eyes from Wolfgang, Harry flashed a look over his shoulder, seeing the female fox, Vixsy. _'Oohh, not good…'_ thought Harry, returning his gaze forward, now faced with the more imposing form of the Kanite, his silver gauntlets shining in the moonlight.

"You've been a bad boy, little one," Wolfgang said silkily, the resonance of his voice touching Harry's chest. "How you got out of there and so far, far away is quite beyond me. You were, after all, all but dead not one hour ago. And yet, here you are? Up and about, with only a few scratches on you?"

Harry watched evenly, as the Kanite circled him while he spoke, his massive hands clasped behind his back. He looked at the Fox, seeing that she hadn't moved, before glaring up at Wolfgang and transforming with a small 'pop'.

"You can't hurt me here, Piedro," Harry exclaimed forcefully, hating how he barely came to the Kanite's chest. "Voldemort will feel it too, and he wouldn't be very happy with you…"

Wolfgang grinned, showing off his maw of razor sharp teeth, his yellow eyes flaring in brightness. "Not to worry, Mr Potter," he answered calmly. "He would live with it. But, he won't have to feel it either. Just like last time…"

Harry eyed him warily, starting to back away when he saw the black wolf raise his arms, a black light shimmering around his hands and feet. A sudden force grasped his shoulders, and Harry remembered Vixsy. She had obviously transformed to hold him, while her brother was distracted.

Harry watched in awe, as the blackness floated around lazily, every now and then a deep green flowing inside it. The tendrils at his feet stretched upward, towards the light at the Kanite's hands. The green was becoming more prominent, mixing with the black, sometimes shooting around him in little arches of lightning. The feeling of concentrated magic and power was growing, and Harry could feel it's pull.

Suddenly, the magic exploded outwards, washing over him and the Vixen, making his skin tingle and burn at the same time. Blinking, Harry looked around, seeing the ground all around them for at least one hundred yards, giving off the strange blackness, then dissipating as though it was never there.

He looked at Wolfgang as he lowered his arms and took a deep breath, exhaling it, then opening his eyes, letting them bore into his. Harry felt himself shiver at the gaze, but soon he realized that the Kanite had nothing to do with that shiver. Seeing the Wolf's eyes widen, Harry looked down at himself, and saw that the wound on his chest had now completely healed, and the mess on his shoulder was now knitting itself together.

"What the…?" he muttered, right as Wolfgang walked up to him, eyeing the closing wound with interest.

"So…" he mumbled, so quietly it came out as a throaty rumble. "That's how you did it … I didn't think of that little side effect…"

Harry glared at him, puzzled. "What side effect? Did what? What are you on about?"

Wolfgang chuckled mirthlessly, glancing at Vixsy before shaking his head at him. "You really have _no idea_, do you?" He actually threw his head back and laughed deeply, the sound chilling Harry to the bone. "He _still_ hasn't told you? My, my … even after our little escapade in the Glade a couple of nights ago, he hasn't told you. The fool…"

Harry was starting to ignore his apprehension, and focused instead on his growing frustration. "What are you talking about?!" he shouted, pulling against the powerful grip in his shoulders. "Who hasn't told me what?!"

Wolfgang swivelled to face him, staring at him emotionlessly. "Why, my Old Friend, of course. Kahn. The Bond you share with my Clan Brother was what was holding you back. Now, with my blocking it … you can truly shine through. The Feline decided to keep you ignorant, hoping to keep you safe. He should know better, really. You'd think he would have learnt after I slaughtered his mistress and offspring." Harry gaped in horror, but Wolfgang merely grinned. "Oh, his mistress knew enough. Dear Gwenneth was anything but stupid and knew her Lineage. But the child … little Emily? She was kept ignorant, and didn't know why, when we came for them, while her _daddy_ was out, looking for yours truly. Oh, how she screamed for her mummy…"

Harry swallowed the bile he could taste at the back of his throat, trying not to think of just what Wolfgang was telling him. How could anyone be so heartless?

"What has this got to do with me?" said Harry, trying to hold onto his composure.

Wolfgang leered at him, almost hungrily, making Harry instinctively cringe. "So much more than you realize, _Gryffindor_," he whispered, letting his finger tilt Harry's head upwards. "You're getting angry at me," he smiled. "Wonderful. With the barrier up, I can feel you hovering, just below the surface, Gryffindor. Lets see if I can get you to come out, hmm? Provide me with a true challenge…"

Harry grit his teeth, seething at the Kanite. "Kahn will come and kick your butt!" he hissed, fed up with the riddles and half truths he was being told. "And if not him, then Hank will find me – what's so funny??!!" For Wolfgang had once again broke out into his chilling, maniacal laughter.

"You're so gullible, Mr Potter," Wolfgang chuckled, shaking his head. "If Kahn won't come then Hank O'Fallen will? Oh, that's rich." He laughed again, before rounding on Harry, his smile all but vanishing into a scowl. "Hank O'Fallen _is_ Kahn, Potter! He lied to you, he manipulated you, and all under your nose! Are you completely dense as to not realize that?"

Harry stared up at the yellow eyes, shaking his head. "No," he ground out between his teeth. "He wouldn't lie to me – "

"Just like he didn't lie to you about being a Felanade in the first place, hmm?"

Harry fell silent, feeling his face flush with rage and disbelief. Hank wouldn't do that…?

"There's more, Potter," said Wolfgang, leaning down and whispering in his ear. "Do you know about your family? Who your father was? Who your grandfather was?"

"Shut up!" Harry snarled, now struggling to get free of Vixsy's grasp, feeling his anger swell.

"Who your grandfather's sister was?" the Kanite continued maliciously. "I can tell you. Gwenneth Gryffindor was bonded to Hank O'Fallen over one hundred years ago. Her brother, was a Felanade, just like her. Her brother, was Orion Gryffindor, grandson of Godric. Orion went by the name of Jamison Potter, in his human guise. He had a son: James Potter, by a human woman, but James's powers hadn't awakened by his coming of age, so they were locked within him, still giving him the powers of immortality, as he was the youngest of the Gryffindor line … but that was until he had you… Harry…"

Harry was struggling to breath, his chest was tightening, his mind swimming. None of this could be true! It just couldn't be! Hank wouldn't lie to him like that!

"As your father was no longer the youngest in the line, the immortality left him, being passed to you. You are a Felanade in the Gryffindor Bloodline. You cannot be killed unless it is by the youngest living Kanite of the Slytherin Line. True, there are four of us left … but three must die in order for the last two to fight it out. Slytherin against Gryffindor, and the victor gains all the power of the other. You, Potter, wield all of the power of the entire Gryffindor bloodline within you … all it need is to be unleashed…"

Harry was trembling, straining against the grip on him, feeling it start to strain to hold him. He felt something in his mind snap, and a door swinging open, releasing what had been held in check for so long……

*

Vixsy felt a sudden increase in strength within the boy she was grappling, having to put much more effort into holding him in place.

"You shouldn't have told him, Marv!" she half shouted, not caring what name she called him. "How do you expect to fight him while he's completely pissed at you??!!"

"Marv?" Harry growled, not noticing that his voice really had grown a growling quality. "Is that your name? _Marv_? How pathetic!"

Wolfgang drew himself up fully, glaring down at Harry and assuming a ready posture, waiting for him to pounce. "Actually, that's my sister's nickname for me. Only two beings, other than myself, know my true name. One, is dear Vixsy there … the other is my Old Friend, Kahn Tirahga. I shall be glad to add another to that very small list." He grinned and winked, just as Harry suddenly sprouted four inches in height. "I humbly present you with, Marvolo Slytherin … _Son of Salazar_…"

***

Hank felt the pull of a huge amount of Energy being used and converted as soon as he came out of his Orb. He turned towards it, stretching out his senses, and felt both realization and horror sweep through him when he found the area already blocked of all probing. He took off at a dead sprint, seeing a sparkle of light ahead of him. He knew the instant he passed the boundary of the circle, for everything that he was being prevented sensing, rushed through his mind, making him stumble as he realized the true gravity of the situation.

He transformed as he sprinted towards the group of three, knowing he would possibly need to fight for his life. Harry was Awakening … but it was too soon. The Bond between him and Voldemort remained. The consequences would be extreme if Wolfgang were to release his barrier after Harry had completed his first change. He knew that the Bond had been hindering Harry's chances for development as a Feline, but if the connection was re-established while he was transformed, there would be nothing to buffer Harry's uncontrollable rage. He would frenzy, and he would wield all of his Felanade powers…

A sudden burst of white light and expelled magic made Kahn run even faster, now able to see further, he grit his teeth at the sight. He could see Wolfgang and Vixsy, standing on either side of Harry, just looking at him in waiting. But Harry was what took his breath away. Immediately, Kahn remembered when he'd had to enter Harry's mind, and he'd found the cage that the Feline within him was locked, lying dormant. 

That magnificent creature stood between the two Kanite's proudly; the power he wielded floating around him visibly in concentrated tendrils of magic. His fur was as black as the night, with a messy mop of longish short hair that was the purest of white, pale blue streaked throughout. A pair of burning emerald eyes shone out of his panther-like face, his pointed ears sitting comfortably atop his scull. Along with the transformation came a change of clothes, as his robes had melded with him as he grew, and been replaced with a stunning ensemble.

A knee length, silver coloured, short sleeved shirt, was overlayed with a black leather surcoat, also reaching near his knees. It was held together at the waist with a thick leather belt with a silver buckle, and had intricate Celtic embroidery, coloured a deep burgundy, around the edges and shoulders of the vestment. And finally, were the shining gauntlets attached to Harry's forearms and shins. They were a fine silver with inlays of gold, drawing detailed patterns all around the edges.

Kahn slowed his approach when he drew out into the open, still gaping at the, now nine-foot and built-like-a-titanium-wall, boy he knew. Just the sight of something like that was surreal. His feet were hocked and clawed, as were his hands, his long tail swung back and forth absently around his legs. The sheer amount of power radiating off of Harry was boggling.

"Nice of you to join us, Tirahga," said Wolfgang softly, staring raptly at the still motionless behemoth before them. "You see what you've been holding back? A pity really. I could have used the challenge the last time we met."

"He's no match for you, Slytherin," Kahn shot back, hoping that Harry would remain as calm as he was presently for a while longer. He could tell that the change had dispelled a good amount of his fury, but that could change in a heartbeat. "You hold over a millennia more experience than him. He would barely know how to fight, or how to harness his powers!"

"That just makes it more fun," Wolfgang grinned. "The less he knows, the less he can control it, therefore, he will throw more power around, making it more interesting." The Kanite turned to look at him, smiling. "You know, you really should have told him. If you had, he wouldn't have lost his cool with me right now, triggering his change. I told him of his relation to you, what he was, who I am, and exactly _who he is_. The last Gryffindor. He wasn't happy, Old Friend. You can thank yourself for the latest change in events."

"He wasn't ever to know!" Kahn bellowed, rounding on the Kanite and fisting his shirt at the collar. "I didn't tell his father, and he didn't know of his Lineage! I kept him ignorant so he wouldn't get involved in this pointless Feud! But you just _had_ to interfere! Voldemort would have never known that James and Harry were the last in their Line, and he would have never gone to kill them!"

"That's the idea, Tirahga," Wolfgang sneered, not trying to break the Feline's grip. "It is the purpose of all in our Bloodlines. It is impossible for you to comprehend because you are not _of_ our Bloodlines. You merely married into it. We are drawn to each other, Tirahga. Now that he is the last, it is us to him, and him to us. When he goes back to that school of his, he will be drawn to _our_ Last, only now it will be stronger than it has been in his previous years…"

"How can you encourage the complete Genocide of two of our mightiest Bloodlines?!" Kahn roared, still, even after a millennia, unable to understand why this Feud had begun. It was complete madness. "Your own Line included! You cannot kill Harry and you know that. Only his equal can. The youngest of your Line. The rest of you are free to kill whomever you please … but there are _none_ left! As it is, You, Vixsy, Riddle and that girl are _all that's left_ of your own Line. Where is the point?!!!"

"Death has always been pointless, Hank," a smooth and rumbling baritone spoke up calmly. Kahn and Wolfgang turned, blinking when Harry turned his glowing Emerald eyes toward them. "There is no point. Only the desire of one to be rid of it's opposite. That is what we are. Opposite ends of the spectrum."

At Harry's words, Kahn grew suddenly angry. This wasn't supposed to be happening! He was supposed to protect Harry from this kind of life, but he'd failed, just as he'd failed with his father.

"Harry, you shouldn't even be involved in this ridiculous fight!" said Kahn, trying to sound authorative, but knowing it would have little effect on the boy. "It has nothing to do with you! It was started over nine hundred years ago, and I'm sure most of you don't even remember what it was started over in the first place!"

"Oh, there's no arguing there," Wolfgang chuckled, earning him a deep scowl from Harry. "But we don't care anymore. What better reason to slaughter Felanade's, just for the pleasure of the act. Every one of both our Clans know of this Feud, so none stop it's path. The only potential drawback is the loss of the Line…"

"That and then the possibility of having to deal with the strongest being in existence!" Kahn snapped, losing his patience. He didn't want Harry to fight Wolfgang here, but if he moved him beyond the boundaries of the magical barrier, Voldemort's Bond would come back in full.

"That's only a problem depending who wins," Wolfgang grinned, absently running his hand through a tendril of the concentrated magic swirling around Harry. "Hmm … Feels warm," he commented idly, turning to look at the hazy and transparent coloured light. "Tirahga is right, Mr Potter. You are not ready to battle me yet." He grinned at Harry's angered rumble. "You can have some practice though, so … here's your dear Uncle Hank!"

With that, Wolfgang pushed Kahn forward, "Remember Harry, he lied to and deceived you! Hid from you who you _really_ are! Make him pay!"

Kahn turned to the grinning Wolfgang, but didn't get to do anything. Harry had grasped him by the shoulder and spun him back around to face him, glaring at him almost murderously. He sensed both Wolfgang and Vixsy Orbing away, and knew what was inevitably to follow…

"How could you keep something like this from me???!!!" Harry bellowed in his face, his words distorted slightly by the roaring at the back of his throat. Kahn stumbled backwards when Harry shoved him, feeling fearful at the physical strength Harry exhibited. "I'm not _Human_! Neither was my Father! You were his Uncle by Marriage, and you _NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME THIS!!!!_"

The raw magic surrounding Harry grew more intense, reacting with his emotions, swirling around him in a circle. The power radiating off him was almost a physical force, pushing him away.

"I only wanted to keep you safe!!" Kahn shouted back in reply, sounding pleading. "I couldn't risk losing you the same way I lost the rest of my Family! I lost my Wife and Daughter to this pointless animosity! Orion may not have been my brother through Blood, but he was my wife's Kin, making him as my own! _He_ was lost to this battle, as was his son, James! Your father! My Nephew! I was not going to lose another to this!!"

"But you still LIED TO ME!!!" Harry screamed, shoving Kahn backwards again, making him stumble slightly. "You kept a piece of me locked away, willing to keep me in the dark about _who I am_!!"

"Harry you need to calm down!" Kahn demanded, backing away. "If you don't and the barrier comes down you'll Rage! Do you really want to do that while you're like this? Think of what you'll do!"

Harry stepped toward him and leant forward, bringing his furry muzzle within inches of Kahn's.

"I do not care…" he whispered, his emerald eyes glowing more brilliantly than ever before. Kahn could only let his mouth fall open in both confusion and disbelief, before he was thrown backwards; his head reeling from the blow Harry had sent his way.

He shook his head, trying to regain his equilibrium, when he felt his worst nightmare come true.

The barrier had just dropped, and an ear splitting roar of fury shattered the night.


	27. Fury Released

Another Chapter Guy's!! I know that this is very late and that the chapters aren't as long as they used to be, but I'm finding it hard to get into the mood to write this story. I know what I want to do with it, it's just putting it into words and getting there that's the problem. Anyway, I hope you like this bit, and that I wasn't too predictable with what happened in the previous chapter. Review please!!!

****

**********

__

… Unbridled power coursed through his veins … Senses were magnified beyond comprehension … Mild awareness was smothered by blinding rage … A target was chosen … The rage encompassed him and he leapt – 

Ginny sat bolt upright, gasping for breath as the echo of her dream drifted away, clutching at her chest as her eyes darted around the room. When had she come back to bed? Didn't she and Ron go out into the Infirmary to see if Harry had been brought back yet?

Swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress, Ginny slipped from her bed and quietly opened the door to her room, walking over to the door leading to the Main Ward and pressing an ear to the Oak, listening for any discussion. She could hear some muffled voices, but couldn't discern anything from the muddle. Hesitating for a moment, she opened the door and quietly padded out of the hallway, heading directly for the small group of people gathered around a bed.

"Ginny?" Ron called out, surprised. He stood and approached her, grasping her arm carefully in case she needed the extra support. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had a really weird dream and woke up," she answered, not having the energy to fabricate anything this time. "I can't really remember it properly, it was too patchy. Anyway, where's Harry … and Hank? I thought he was supposed to be here by now?"

Ron helped her lay on the bed he and Hermione had been sitting on, before resuming his place next to her.

"They hit a bit of a snag, Gin," Ron answered, not bothering to lie to her about it, knowing that she could see through him in an instant. "Hank's gone to pick Harry up right now, and is due back any minute."

"That's good," said Ginny, sighing as she settled on the large pillow behind her. "I want to see that Harry is okay for myself…"

The doors to the Infirmary suddenly swung open quite forcefully, turning their heads in apprehension, until the dark and brooding Potions Master came hurrying inside.

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you immediately!" Snape exclaimed, waiting off to the side so that they might confer privately.

Dumbledore immediately grew concerned, nodded, and rose, meeting Snape on the other side of the Infirmary.

"What do you thinks going on?" asked Ron quietly, directing his question to all present. Remus, Hermione and Ginny all shrugged, but they all continued to watch the heated discussion opposite them.

Dumbledore seemed to look increasingly angered the more Snape spoke, and sometimes a touch of fear lit his features. Snape also looked exceedingly worried, almost frantic with his explanation. The combination of the reactions of these two people made the small curiosity and concern morph into near panic by the time they started to walk back towards them.

"What's wrong, Albus?" Remus demanded as soon as they both came over to his bedside. "What's happened?"

"Severus has found some rather … _disturbing_ information regarding both Harry and Hank. It poses a large cause for alarm, especially where Harry is concerned…"

Remus sat up further, "What do you mean, Albus?"

"It seems that our esteemed O'Fallen has been keeping very important secrets from us," Snape spoke up, sneering momentarily at the students but leaving them to listen, knowing they were involved in this too deeply to be left out. "It turns out that Mr Potter, really _is_ a member of his Clan. In the literal sense. Potter is a Felanade through his fathers side…"

"What?!" Remus gasped, disbelief plastered on his face. "How is that – "

"Oh, I'm not finished yet, Lupin," Snape cut in, looking irritated at the interruption. "I've also just discovered that he's transformed for the first time, in the past few minutes. I presume O'Fallen has gone to fetch the boy, seeing that he is not here?"

"That's right, Severus," Dumbledore answered. "Hank found where Harry was not long ago and left to retrieve him."

"Well then I'd say this is a small snag in that plan." Snape seemed to lose some of his malice for a brief moment, folding his arms and leaning on the end of Remus's bed. "A very reliable source has just told me that our esteemed Mr Potter is none too happy with his _uncle_, as it seems, and is most likely in the middle of one of his famous Rages…"

"But, he couldn't actually do that much damage to anything right?" Ron suggested timidly. "I mean, Hank will be there, and he'll stop Harry, no worries?"

Snape glared at the redhead. "Did you not here what I just said, Mr Weasley? Mr Potter has transformed into a Felanade, and is in the middle of a Frenzy … do you not comprehend the severity of the situation?"

"Think of what Harry does when he's normal, Ron," Hermione explained hastily. "Then add what we saw in the forest a couple of nights ago, the power we saw being thrown around. Harry is capable of all of that, but he has _no control_ over it…"

Ron's face went slack at the idea. "Holy Shit!" he squeaked, forgetting the company he was in.

"How eloquently put, Mr Weasley," Snape drawled, "Yet quite correct in it's severity. One can only hope Mr Potter calms down before he does anything he will regret once the Rage passes…"

"Yeah, like you'd even care what happens to Harry," Ron spat impulsively, only to cringe back when the Potions Master glared at him.

"While my fondness of Mr Potter leaves much to be desired, Mr Weasley, I do not wish the boy harm. Besides, I would be more concerned over O'Fallen at present, as he would most likely be the focal point during Mr Potter's Frenzy. I believe you know the repercussions of being in that position, do you not?"

Ron paled noticeably and swallowed, nodding his head, remembering the sound beating Harry had given him the first week of term. It had almost resulted in his death…

"Yes sir, I do."

***

Another jolt of pain ripped through him, as yet another blast of energy met it's mark, adding to the burns that already littered his body. Kahn was still running, desperately trying to avoid the rapid blows and blasts that Harry was directing at him. He felt the magic in the air shift again, and leapt to the side, the glowing globe missing him by an inch, yet when he turned to resume running, he met a crushing blow to the head, making him reel backwards, and back into the blast radius of the globe he'd just dodged.

A roar of agony escaped him, and Kahn did something he'd hoped he wouldn't have to resort to. Shakily, he got to his feet, barely registering that the countryside he and Harry had been battling over was little more than burning wasteland.

Harry was now walking towards him, his form shimmering with the heat of the ground they walked upon, his emerald eyes glowing intensely. There wasn't a blemish on him.

Kahn grit his teeth and lifted his hands, wishing that it hadn't come to this. After a moment, a shimmering appeared in his hands, and not a moment later, his Great Axe had been conjured.

"Harry, please snap out of it," he whispered, feeling his chest constrict at how everything had turned out. This wasn't supposed to be happening… He knew that if this continued, he would be killed. Yet, Kahn didn't know if Harry would come out of his Frenzy if that happened or not. If he didn't, Harry would wreak havoc everywhere … but even if he did come out of it, Harry would be struck down with the knowledge of taking his life. No matter how unintentional it was.

Like lightning, Harry leapt at him in his moment of reflection, catching Kahn a bone crunching blow to his midriff. The larger Feline doubled over, all air catapulted from his lungs with the blow, the Axe falling from his fingers and shimmering from existence. Before he could even attempt to take a breath, Harry had twisted him around, looping his powerful arms behind his back, while Harry pressed his own thick forearm against Kahn's windpipe.

A thrill of terror washed over him as he struggled to release his arms, while simultaneously attempting to draw air. White dots began to cloud Kahn's vision, and he felt his movements grow sluggish … weaker. In a last ditch effort, Kahn wrenched his body around, trying to twist out of Harry's grip to little avail. The smaller Felanade held steadfast. He blurrily felt Harry shift behind him, only to stiffen painfully when he felt the vicious claws on Harry's toes sink into his back, before slashing sideways, severing his spinal chord at his waist.

Kahn felt himself fall boneless to the ground, Harry still saddled on his back. The agony from the attack had almost made him black out, but Kahn refused to give in to it. This was one fight he refused to lose. As the darkness gathered at the edges of his vision, Kahn resigned himself to his only option remaining, and prayed that no one would die for his assumption.

As the world slowly became a pinprick of light in his vision, Kahn put his last dribble of energy into Orbing himself and Harry to the only dampener to Harry's rage. 

Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley.

***

"I can't believe that Hank never told us this?" said Hermione, her tone betraying just how hurt she was over the lack of trust between them and the Feline. "What was the point in keeping it a secret?"

"I do not know, Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered gravely, the light in his eyes dimming considerably. "But whatever the reason, it has resulted in our current dilemma. I myself never expected Hank to keep such important information from me. I realize he is entitled to his secrets, as are all of us … but this information was dangerous, and it has turned out for the worst."

Bright lights in the centre of the Infirmary ended all talking, as everyone turned to face it, expecting to see Hank returning with Harry in tow……

"_JESUS!_" Snape exclaimed, jumping backwards, along with everyone else that could use their legs, as two massive Felanade's materialized in the dimming light. One recognisable as Kahn, the other seemingly unknown. "Everyone down!"

All of them looked on, horror struck, as the black Feline lifted Kahn's limp body, gasping as they spotted the burnt fur and the mangled flesh on his back. A loud and menacing growl was uttered by the black one, before Kahn was effortlessly hurled to the opposite end of the Infirmary, landing boneless, smashing the beds and cabinets where he landed, before colliding with the stone wall.

"_STUPEFY!_" Snape roared suddenly, stepping forward in front of the three teens while shielding Dumbledore with his body.

"No Severus!" Dumbledore yelled, clearly fearful which in turn added to the students angst. If Dumbledore was afraid, what hope did they have?

The beam of red light shot towards the black Feline, but before it could even reach it's target, he had swivelled around and batted the beam away with his hand, his burning emerald gaze now focused on the tall, dark Slytherin.

"Merlin! Is that Harry?!" Hermione gasped, shaking visibly at the sight before them all.

"Who cares!" Ron exclaimed, pushing Ginny behind him as he inched towards the Infirmary doors. "We need to get out of here!"

Before any of them could move, however, Harry had picked up the nearest bed, and with an ear-splitting roar, hurled it at the group.

Everyone hit the floor as the bed careened over their heads; Remus having to throw himself bodily from his bed. The bed Harry had thrown crashed into Remus's vacant one, reducing both pieces of furniture to splinters and foam, the force of the blow sending the debris in every direction.

Severus didn't even have time to regain his senses before a massive hand as big as his middle, painfully snatched him from the floor. Burning green eyes bore into black for only a moment, before the Feline wound his arm back and – 

"_No Harry!!!_"

Harry stopped mid-throw, Snape jarring suddenly with the sudden stop in momentum, and swivelled to face the panicked cry, baring his fangs angrily.

Ginny was on her knees, struggling to stand. Ron was trying to hold her down. "Ron stop it! Harry don't do it, I know you're in there!" she pleaded, getting unsteadily to her feet after slapping Ron's grip away. "It's okay now, Harry … We're not mad at you. Just put him down, and we can talk about what's happened to you … okay?"

Everyone was staring, listening to the exchange with rapture. Snape was still trying to get out of Harry's hold, but the Feline didn't even seem to notice. The glowing gaze was fixed on Ginny, and ever so slowly, they faded into a glossy liquid emerald. Harry blinked dazedly and shook his head, before turning his head to the figure in his hand. A startled roar erupted from Harry and he dropped Snape, who was only just able to remain on his feet.

Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Remus picked themselves up gingerly from the floor, watching warily as Harry looked at his arms, stunned, before his eyes widened and he took off to the other end of the Ward, getting there in two strides and a small leap over the broken furniture.

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey rushed out from the back rooms after hearing the loud yet swift commotion. She'd just managed to keep Sirius in his room and came straight into the Ward, feeling a gasp catch in her throat at the sight of the demolished things.

"Poppy, Mr Potter is with a patient that requires your talents," Dumbledore spoke loudly from the end of the Infirmary, hurrying over towards her. He pointed and she looked, feeling her chest constrict at the sight.

"You have to help him, Madame Pomfrey," Harry pleaded, looking down at Kahn woefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, but I couldn't help it! I don't know how to fix him – "

"It's all right, I'll take him," said Poppy, calming the Felanade. She was baffled by the news that a Feline didn't know how to heal, but soon it was explained when she said, "Albus, I thought he was fetching Mr Potter? What happened?"

"Poppy, that _is_ Mr Potter," Albus answered heavily.

"And, I'm what happened…" Harry finished, visibly distraught. "_I'm sorry…_"

"I will explain later, Poppy," Dumbledore stated at her stunned expression, looking up at Harry. "Please tend to Kahn…?"


End file.
